The Sign of The Moon
by blackwolfwrites
Summary: Love is a complicated force, binding souls together across various strings. But the red string of fate is the strongest. No matter how you weave it, the attached pair will find their way together. Star and Marco learn to face the truth, restoring color to there lives. But challenges await them as they discover a deeper bond growing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys, this is my first project for Star Vs. and I hope you all enjoy it! Shout out to RK-128 for being my beta reader and a part of the process!**

 **P.S. I'm back revisiting the story to do some editing since I've learned a lot while continuing to write, so consider this "The Sign of the Moon: REDUX." Nothing is going to change story-wise aside for better editing and flow.**

* * *

Only in the life of Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni, would walking through the Underworld to a haunted demon temple be considered a part of a normal day. The Underworld, after all, is not the most tourist-friendly place in the dimension of Mewni, aside from its pristine Lava Lake Beach. Between forests of literal fire and rivers of damned souls screeching in horror, nothing screamed: "Family-friendly adventure. Great for the kids!" Then again, that was not the type of adventure that thrilled Star. This was her first real break in ages from the onslaught of princess duties that had now taken over her day-to-day life. She tried to stay interested and engaged in each royal task—she had to be the best princess—but meetings, decrees, and tedious paperwork can never be fun. She missed the simpler days back on Earth, where she had an almost daily chance of showing the forces of evil what a Butterfly princess could really do with a wand. But she had to focus on being a better princess, especially after nearly destroying the kingdom twice: first by revealing royal secrets at Song Day and second by fighting Toffee. "Alliances are the lifeblood of a successful kingdom," she remembered her mother, Queen Moon, telling her, and it was important to keep them strong and lively.

But the most important thing stayed the same: Marco was by her side as always. He was clad in his signature red hoodie and wore his survival fanny pack—which he claimed would be vital on a quest like this. When she asked if he would come along, Marco did not hesitate in his answer, even though it involved hiking for a day through a place that was constantly as hot as the hottest day of the year and nearly getting sucked into rivers of souls twice. When they finally reached the temple, a black building with pointy spires—in the manner of all buildings in the Underworld—they took a breather.

"You'd think this place would have lanterns or something…" Marco grumbled as he pointed his weak phone light into the yawning black mouth of the temple opening ahead of them. Star, on the other hand, was beaming with anticipation. Adventure awaited. Baddies needed to be bashed. This was just like old times!

"Marco, I got this," she boasted. "I've got a magic wand to light things up." As the pair walked into the temple, Star's blind optimism began to dampen. The temple was honestly one of the creepiest places she had been to. Gargoyles glared at them with unmoving ruby eyes, and the chilly, dimly-lit halls were filled with the musty smell of old books and tapestries laced with mildew.

"How c-can a place in the middle of a kingdom of _fire_ be so c-cold," she stammered as the cold air blew from deeper in the temple. She noticed Marco was comfy and cozy in his hoodie.

"Oh, squire~" she called to him in a sing-song voice, batting her eyelashes for effect.

"Oh no…" Marco tried to put up his hands to protest, but before he could evade, Star had taken off the hoodie and had it on over her dress.

"Fine," he grumbled, annoyed while Star hummed in victory, and stuffed her hands in the pockets. "You know Star, this place gives me the creeps. What do you make of it?"

"It's not creepy if you dated someone from the Underworld and…" she stopped herself. Why did she go there? Their relationship was on break—she knew better!

Without an invitation, thoughts of Tom invaded her head. She and the Prince of the Underworld had revived their relationship at the Silver Bell Ball in a literal "whirlwind romance," as the royal tabloids had written. At first, things were great—even better than how they went the first time they dated. But it all fell apart. If Star were honest with herself, the first signs of disaster appeared during the doomed Monster-Mewman Peace Ball. Instead of helping her keep the party running smoothly and tracking down the missing Monster teens, Tom was more concerned with sneaking off. And, yeah, he fought Mina and apologized for his behavior later, but that apology was the first of many. For the next three months or so after that, Tom continued to fail her at royal engagements and formal balls. The final straw occurred when he failed to show up for a meeting with the Magic High Commission, the first one he was to attend as Star's potential choice for her prince. Not to mention, his anger issues continued to get worse. He fought with her anytime she put her princess duties over him. Lately, however, their arguments had centered around how much time she spent with Marco…

* * *

… " _It's like I never see you,_ " Tom argued on their last date, which had gone well up until this moment.

" _Tom, I'm a princess, I'm busy_ ," Star had shot back. " _I don't get what the big deal is about any of this!"_

He clenched his fists bitterly, _"You always find time for_ him…."

" _What are you…?"_

" _I've never seen Marco have to book dates a week in advance just to have them constantly moved around,_ " Tom growled.

" _I-I don't know what you're getting at,_ " Star's voice faltered slightly, " _Marco is my personal squire, so, of course, he's around me more. That's it. You know you're my best friend._ "

Star reached for Tom's hand, but he pulled away, his three eyes glazed with an emotion she could not thoroughly read: was it hurt, maybe?

" _Star, you have to make a choice._ " And that was the last thing he said as he walked away, ending their date and practically their relationship….

* * *

To this day, Star did not get it—Marco was her squire, why was Tom being so clingy? Plus, there was absolutely nothing going on between them whatsoever. Her feelings for Marco were…in the past. _Star, you have to make a choice_. The words often haunted her. She had made her choice, and it was Tom. If he had not stormed out of her life, the Prince's Ball—which would have been in two months—would have been a definitive sign that she had made her choice for good. It would have also erased the memories of the infamous Song Day from the minds of the citizens of Mewni.

"Star?" Marco worriedly placed a hand on her shoulder after she had quietly stewed over Tom for a few moments. When she met his eyes, the care in them signaled he knew where her mind had gone. Even though the break was not final, it hurt. Tom had helped her so much after the Silver Bell Ball, and they had so much fun together while they dated. During all that had happened between her and Tom, Marco was such an understanding friend. He was her shoulder to cry on when the separation got tough and made nachos to help her feel better when she felt down. She sought his gaze for comfort. "I'm here for you," he said softly, "Always will be."

"Thanks, buddy," Star smiled as she placed her hand over his. "You know," she changed the conversation, "This place looks a lot like the Monster temple."

"I guess it does," Marco remarked, "Even down to the creepy statues. Hmm…but then again, aren't all temples the same?"

"Not really," Star snorted in response. "Each kingdom's temples have their own vibe. The ones near my castle have butterfly carvings and little Glossarycks everywhere. The ones in the Johansen kingdom have bear totems and bear traps. The Pony Head temples have clouds and…nothing else since the Pony Heads aren't the most devout believers…and so forth."

"I've seen the ones in Kelly's kingdom," Marco answered. "They have bush and wolf motifs."

"How would you—?" Star froze, blinking her eyes in confusion.

"I went to a temple one time on a training mission with Kelly," Marco folded his arms with pride. "Shoulda been there. It was an insane mission where we had to drive out a wolf-troll that kept children captive in the temple." _I didn't hear about this one,_ Star knew Marco had been training with Kelly lately, but she never heard about them going on adventures _together._ That was _their_ thing. _But why would I care?_ She reminded herself that he had other friends on Mewni, and he needed the training to become a better squire. Although how close Kelly and Marco had become since the Soulrise at Lava Lake Beach was oddly concerning to her…. Star stopped herself. All the drama over Tom must be messing with her head.

"Are you okay, Star? You look annoyed," Marco asked, causing her to shake her head.

"I'm fine, let's keep going," she responded perhaps a bit too quickly. They continued down another set of corridors and Marco's phone light was beginning to dim more and more.

"Great, I only have 25% battery left," he grumbled. "How much further do we have to go?"

"I have no idea, and we've been walking forever!" Star let out an exacerbated sigh. "I don't know anything about this temple, and, of course, Tom wasn't helpful. In fact, why isn't he here? He's the Prince of the Underworld, for corn's sake!"

Marco made an oddly smug face and was poised to say something but didn't. "We don't need him, Star," he replied instead. "We can figure it out. Hey! Maybe there are some clues on that tapestry."

The duo has entered the last of the hallways and above the entrance to the next room was a huge, ratty tapestry. Part of it was torn away, and the rest was covered in faded ancient dye. What could be discerned from the tapestry in the dark gloom of the temple was an image of a giant, six-fingered hand bearing a large crescent moon in the palm. Next to the moon where two celestial bodies: a miniature sun and star. Why did this seem familiar…? Star could not put a finger on it. Underneath the hand was an inscription so faded it looked like it had been painted by a ghost, and half of it was gone with the other part of the tapestry. It didn't matter though, for it was written in the runes of the Demon language—which neither Star nor Marco could read.

"We must be approaching some kind of inner sanctum," Marco studied the fabric. "Did Tom tell you what this temple is for?"

Star shook her head, "I don't think he knows anything about this place besides that a creepy voice is scaring the priests."

"What creepy voice? We haven't heard anything in here."

As if on cue, a thin, quiet voice began to call from the room ahead of them. _You've come…_ Star and Marco reached for each other's hand. They had to go in there with whatever horrible creature waited for them. No matter what faced them, they at least had each other's backs. Marco's free hand was poised and ready for attack, and Star's wand was raised. Should she Narwhal Blast this creepy ghost into the next dimension or call on her trusty Warnicorn Stampede?

"Okay, Marco, we go in on the count of three," She whispered hoarsely. "1…2…3! MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!"

The door exploded in a gust of magic and blubbery narwhals as Star and Marco charged in with a pink cloud of smoke. "Get outta here, you creepy ghost!" Marco roared as he leapt in the air.

"Marco?" Star could not see or hear a thing. Next time, she should have cast a spell with less fog.

"Whoa…Star, you gotta see this!" She heard Marco exclaim. As the haze settled, it revealed a giant room with high ceilings illuminated by torches and chandeliers. The marble floor in the center of the expanse had a star with an eye in the middle of it, surrounded by ancient zodiac symbols. Directly above it was six-point sun—or star—with a hand in the middle bearing a thin ruby crescent moon in the palm.

 _Oh…_ "This is the place of the Blood Moon Ball!" Star and Marco exclaimed in unison, and they looked at each other.

"Okay, stop that." They held their hands over their mouths—they were doing _it_ again. _Hmm, how can I throw him off…_?

"Antidisestablishmentarianism!" They both yelled. Nope.

"The square root of 144 is 12!" Nope.

"Mom is a poop head!" Nope.

"She isn't even your mom, Marco," Star laughed.

Marco smiled and snickered, "You didn't even pay attention in math class long enough to know the square root of 144. You know, why do we do that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that it happened after the Blood Moon Ball."

"That was an interesting night," Marco sighed. "I still can't believe my disguise worked so well." Star smirked as she remembered Marco's outfit: his black suit with the golden shoulder tassels and trim, red hat, and, of course, his Día de los Muertos skull mask. He sure looked rather dashing.

"Yeah…but I wish you had trusted me to go on my own. I can make choices for myself," Star said with her voice edged in frustration. The dance was the first time she had seen Tom since their first break up, and she wanted to see if he had changed. They had split…on really bad terms, to say the least, but everyone deserved a second chance. Even though Tom's true colors showed through when he tried to barbeque Marco after the dance, Star couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Marco had just trusted her.

"You're right," Marco sighed heavily, casting his gaze to the floor. "I did ruin your night, and you were right to give Tom another chance. I should trust your decisions about these things..." The note of sadness in his voice caught Star off guard. He got like that sometimes, especially when talking about her relationship with Tom. She couldn't figure out why though, he was okay with her hanging out with him until the Soulrise…. Maybe it was about what happened on Stump Day. Marco and Tom had once been close bros until they fought at her fifteenth birthday party. Sure, they made up at the end, but their friendship remained strained. Marco didn't talk to Tom anymore, and Tom seemed to hate the very mention of Marco's name.

" _You have to make a choice_."

"But you know what, Marco," Star placed her hand on his shoulder, "I can't say you ruined my night. The dance was fun."

Marco's mouth curled upward in a soft grin as he wistfully said, "Yeah, it was. Those dance classes my mom signed me up for didn't go to waste."

"At least you liked dance classes," Star replied, "I hated them because Mom forced me to take them. 'Dances are important to the life of a princess,' she told me."

Marco met her eyes with his, then let them quickly dart away. He began to scratch the back of his head and…was he blushing? "No, no I shouldn't…" he began to mumble.

"Shouldn't what?" Star wondered.

"Close your eyes," Marco told her. _I'm supposed to be the one giving orders,_ but Star closed her eyes anyway.

"Marco?"

"Okay, Star. You can open them." When she opened her eyes, she found that Marco had taken the hoodie off of her and the fanny pack off his waist, laying them in a heap on the ground. Most importantly, he was bowed in front of her with his right arm extended in an invitation. His eyes locked directly into hers, "Princess Star Butterfly, may I have this dance?"

She should say no—after all, she and Tom were still together. Then again, they also sorta _weren't_ together either. _Come on Star, where's your daring side?_ Plus, what was the harm in a casual dance between friends?

"I would be delighted, Squire Marco Diaz," she replied with a mock curtsy. She took his hand as he led her to the middle of the room. There, he placed his hand on the small of her back—such audacity—and Star placed hers on his shoulder. She had to secretly admit those training sessions with Kelly were paying off. As soon as they started to dance, the ruby light of the Blood Moon shone through the ceiling. Marco was clearly enjoying himself. His brown eyes blazed with a confidence Star had never seen before as he led her in their waltz across the floor. Usually, she was the leader, the one to give orders, but it was refreshing to see him take the lead. His newfound boldness emanated in every twirl and every dip.

 _How long have we been dancing?_ A part of Star began to wonder, but it didn't matter. Seconds, minutes, weeks, days, months even—the passage of time—or not—seemed meaningless. All that could ever matter was the two of them on the dancefloor in the light of the Blood Moon. There was something almost hypnotic about this: the play of the red light of the moon on the black shadows in the room, Marco's humming of the waltz, and his confidence…. The very way they moved felt like they were gliding effortlessly. They were perfectly in sync too, as if the one intuitively knew exactly how the other was going to respond a full step ahead. They ebbed and flowed, expanded and came together—in some way you could say that they were one. One in thought and movement, bonded forever by some mysterious force.

 _I shouldn't be enjoying this,_ Star began to feel guilty. She hadn't formally broken up with Tom only to steal a rather intimate dance with another. Worse, she felt bad that she _didn't_ feel bad about it. She was completely enraptured, and the feeling made her giddy. _This is just like the Blood Moon Ball_ , Star was in awe—the same awe that she had only ever felt at that moment….

* * *

… " _Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen_ ," a demon priest tapped on a microphone as he cleared his voice. _What's going to happen now_? Star was full of anticipation. She had been invited to the Blood Moon Ball by her ex-boyfriend, Tom, only mere hours ago. Part of her wondered if she should have listened to Marco—the demon really hadn't changed much. While the "date" was going…alright-ish, Star could tell that Tom's fuse was running short. He was constantly getting upset at her for doing her own thing. He even tried to get her to bathe in unicorn blood—how rude, for corn's sake. To make things worse, the other demons were beginning to blame her for making the party kinda boring, which it was, except for Henry the punch bowl skeleton. Yet the other part of her wanted to feel things out between them. Everyone deserved a second chance, after all. Deeper still, was another feeling that she was _supposed_ to be here. She would have normally declined to ever be in the same dimension as Tom, but…something felt right about being here. Maybe the weird demon food was getting to her.

" _It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward_ ," the demon priest continued as the hand in the ceiling descended slightly, causing the thin crescent in its palm to glisten. " _When the light of the Blood Moon drobbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity, in its hypnotic, ruby, brodlum_."

Of course, Star was only half listening because the moon was so shiny and pretty. The organ music started to play as the red light of the moon crept ever closer. _It's like it's calling to me…_

" _Aargh! That's the wrong piece of music_ ," Tom's growl pulled Star out of her thoughts. " _This is going to drive me crazy. Alright, don't go anywhere—I'll be right back._ "

He was having a "Tom moment" again. Why couldn't he just let things happen? It didn't matter what creepy sounding organ music was playing, but Tom had to script every single moment of everything. _I'm going to just go with the flow_ , Star returned her attention to the moon. It was like it was telling her to go deeper towards the center of the dancefloor. " _Okay,_ " she couldn't tell who she was answering: the moon's suggestion or Tom's command.

She followed the moon through the throngs of swaying demons. Some had even managed to find partners to dance with as the organ droned on.

" _Star!_ "

Okay, maybe the moon was really calling her; she kept hearing someone whisper her name. Then, she felt a hand grab hers from behind, pulling her. As she faced the stranger, the ballroom went red and everyone gasped. The music changed to a lighter and statelier piece as the stranger pulled Star into a dance in the center of the ballroom. Normally, Star Butterfly would have given this fellow a taste of her own magic for such treatment, but she felt inclined to let him live long enough to finish. Why was she so okay with this? In fact, she was more than okay with this. As they spun around in a room full of watchful demons, she got her first real glimpse of him. He wore a skull mask—like those Día de los Muertos masks in the Diazes' house—so only two brown eyes could be seen. His suit made him look rather handsome, and, boy, he could dance. She would know too from all of those Silver Bell Balls. This was so intimate as if the only two people left in existence were her and the mysterious dance partner. _I could do this forever…._

" _Star_ …" the stranger crooned her name tenderly. He sounded a bit like Marco… The sense of affection in his voice, the music, and the effect of the light of the moon made her swoon.

" _How did you know my name?_ " Star breathed. She had to know more about the boy who swept her off her feet.

" _It's me, Marco_ ," the stranger lifted his mask in a reveal.

* * *

 _Marco…_

" _Star, you have to make a choice_." How had she been so stupid? There never was a choice—the answer had been painfully in her face the entire time, from when she first came to Earth to this dance today. Who else had she tried to hard to conceal her feelings for? Who else had she confessed to out of anguish over never seeing him again? Who else had she tried to get over so hastily to make the pain of loneliness and rejection go away?

Her choice had always been him. Marco was the world to her: her best friend, her adventure buddy, her crush, her squire, her lifeline…. Sure, she liked Tom, but Marco was always her priority. They shared secrets and moments Tom could never hope to, and they knew each other better than almost anyone else. It was like she and Marco were the same soul; they had a bond no one could dare break.

Twice had she run from it, and now, here she was back at the only conclusion that could work. She couldn't run any longer. _I choose Marco_. The weight of that revelation sorta scared her. There were so many feelings, so many things left unsaid that she had to face. They never even talked about her confession back on Earth, but part of becoming a better princess involves bettering the self. _I'm afraid_ …Did Marco even like her? He was single, but he spent so much time with Kelly nowadays. Plus, Star dating someone surely did not help. What if he rejected her?

Then she remembered a line from that Earth play, _Hamlet_ —which sadly wasn't about a singing ham— "To thine own self, be true." For her own sake, she needed a definite answer before deciding where to go next. Also, Marco deserved to know.

"Star?" Marco began to worry, and Star realized that they had stopped dancing. "You've been quiet for a while?"

 _Here goes nothing._ "Marco, can we talk for a bit?"

"Oh… Sure thing." He bit his lip, looking away from Star.

 _Oh boy… but this must be done right here._ Star took his hand, and the two sat down somewhere in the room, the red light still shining down. "Um… I know I kind of crossed a line, dancing with you. I'm…"

 _He's too sweet sometimes._ "Marco, this isn't about that. And I had a lot of fun dancing just now. I…" She smiled to reassure him so he wouldn't beat himself up over his forwardness. In fact, she had much more fun being with him than on the last several dates with Tom. Star took a deep breath to steady her racing heart, tightening her hold on Marco's hands. _No turning back now_. "Okay. Remember that confession I made to you on Earth?"

Marco tensed up, Star feeling his nerves on edge, "I remember. I hurt you and was a cruddy friend. It's okay, I get you moved on and are happy with Tom. I know you guys are fighting now, but I'm sure it will pass." He flashed a smile, but she saw through it.

"Tell me what you know about this," Star pointed to the glowing crescent on the ceiling.

Marco studied it for a second, "Well, Star, rubies are a precious gemstone—" She stared at him blankly, causing him to stop. How could he be so dense at a time like this?

"No, no, no," Star shook her head. "The Blood Moon, silly."

"Oh…," he chuckled to himself. "My bad. Uh…I don't know much about it myself besides what that captain picture in your room told me before I crashed the Blood Moon Ball…."

 _Was he blushing?_ "What did the painting call it, Marco?"

Star watched him take in a deep breath, "The Moon of Lovers."

"I knew this wasn't a coincidence," she steadied herself to drop one of the biggest truth bombs to date. "You see, Marco, since you've come back, I've been seeing the Blood Moon a lot on dates with Tom. I swear if I even just look at him, it's like the moon was screaming at me 'You are with the wrong dude, girly' or something. I tried to ignore it. I'd close windows or ask for Tom to meet me during the day. All because I was running away from what was so painfully obvious…."

"Star?" Marco's eyes soften with concern as her voice cracked and tears began to well.

"Marco," she took his other hand, forcing him to look into her eyes. "I should have been honest. Since you came back to Mewni..." Marco's brown orbs shined bright as if a confident fire somewhat got lit. "…I tried very hard to move on, but nothing worked. Every date with Tom ending with the Blood Moon was just the universe reminding me that my feelings were _still_ there…."

"So… Where are you going with this?" Marco's eyebrows knit together, puzzled.

Star took her hands away from him, playing with strands of her hair. "I… I've been running from you. I… I am still in love with you." Marco's heart skipped a beat, looking shocked more than anything. _Oh no, this is just like that party on Earth._ Even if rejection was to come, she had to keep up her confession. "I don't know if you like me anymore, and there's Kelly now so…" Before she could finish her thought, Marco pulled her in for a crushing hug. _Wow… He's never hugged me this tightly before._

"I don't just like you," Marco said softly, his voice confident and proud. "Star…I love you. Have for a while. But I took a while to realize my feelings. I saw you and Tom kissing in Lava Lake, and, I fully got the picture." He let out a bitter laugh, making Star's heart feel a familiar ache. _He went through what I did when he dated Jackie. That feeling is horrible._ Now she was putting the dots together: Marco's disgust at watching Tom fawn over her, the fight on her birthday, the hollow loneliness in his eyes whenever they had a good time on adventures. Wow, maybe _Star_ was the dense one here.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Star began as they broke their hug.

"I deserve it though. You felt forced to move on because I couldn't make up my stupid mind." He clenched his fists, disappointment evident on his face. "I'm sorry."

Star just put a warm hand on his shoulder, flashing a bright smile. "Well, now we both know. We love each other, dummy." Star's heart fluttered. The world felt brighter, warm color surrounding Marco and herself. _This feels amazing. Is this what actually being love feels like?_ She couldn't help but ponder, looking at Marco's face. He was on the verge of crying. "Those happy tears? Or sad ones? Cause I don't want to see sad ones, mister."

He hugged Star again, letting everything pour out of him. "I don't want to lose you again." His voice was hoarse and tired. Star just carefully hugged him, feeling the tension across his back. _This isn't about just us…_ "When you left Earth, it was like part of me was killed. So, when I finally found you again, and Toffee took you away… I felt utterly broken." He sniffled, holding back tears. "When you came back, and we had our 'longer goodbye', my world lost all its color. I wanted that back. I wanted _your_ light back. And—" Marco let go, looking right into her somber blue eyes.

 _This is going to be about how I acted…_ Star couldn't finish her thought, with Marco rambling about how he messed up his return to Mewni. She couldn't even pay attention to this, feeling annoyance come over. "MARCO!" He stopped talking, worry shone in his brown eyes. "Stop. Just… I get it. You messed up. _I_ messed up." Silence took the air for a minute before they both entered a laughing fit.

"So, we really are mess-up twins!" They shouted in unison, continuing their laughing fit. Any tension in the room vanished at this point, the two lovers sighing in content. _But there is one thing left to do… And this will be hard._

"So… What happens now?" Marco asked hopefully, but his expression remained serious. "I don't want Tom to get upset with us or anything. I mean…" He shivered, Star thinking he's recalling their Stump Day brawl.

"I have to talk to him first. Officially break things off." She took Marco's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. _I made my choice. I'm not changing my mind._ He seemingly read her mind, squeezing his hand in response and giving a warm smile toward her. "I guess we solved the problem or somethin' here?" Star giggled.

"We really needed to talk. Glad we did that finally," Marco said.

"You're telling me! My heart hurts. Poor little guy…" She patted her chest, earning a giggle from Marco."

"Hearts aren't living…" Marco froze, giving Star a serious look. "Unless Mewman hearts are really alive. Like, living people and stuff? Did I do _more_ damage then…?" Star just punched his arm, laughing loudly.

 _He's priceless sometimes._ "Silly, Mewman hearts are like human ones. Stop overreacting. _My Safe Kid._ " _I wish I could kiss him_ , but that shouldn't happen while she was still sorta with Tom. Instead, they shared another deep hug before leaving the temple. As she started to walk off, the world much brighter than before. Marco followed, Star not seeing his bright smile and joyful posture.

"You know, we never did find what was haunting that temple," Marco said matter-of-factly after a moment of silence.

"Don't worry about it," she replied, "We found each other, so that must count for something." The pair laughed as they entered the forest of fire in the direction of home.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair of watchful eyes gleamed from the shadow of the temple. All was going according to plan. _The second phase of the Blood Moon had begun…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back with Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave reviews! Also, any responses to reviews, author's notes, and acknowledgments will be found below the story from now on.  
**  
 **P.S. Happy 1 Year Anniversary of _The Sign of the Moon_! I am revamping my REDUX project and I made some revisions to Ch 2. Writing is a process, and you get better the more you do it. Therefore, I think it's important to go back and revisit and revise-not because the old writing was godawful, but because your craft changes. The overall feel of the chapter is the same as the last, but I have significantly cleaned up the battle section. Enjoy!  
P.S.S. The REDUX Version of _The Sign of the Moon_ is now also being posted on ao3!**

* * *

" _Star…I love you_ …"

At that, Tom's three eyes shot open as he bolted awake. His bedsheets and pajamas were drenched in a cold sweat, and his chest heaved as if he had been on a marathon. _It's just a nightmare_ , he reassured himself although the heavy feeling still remained like a ghost. Over the past month, this nightmare was one he had had over and over—about Marco somehow stealing Starship from him. But that was impossible. Still somewhat disturbed, Tom sought relief from this favorite picture of Star and himself resting on his nightstand. It was taken on their first real date after his botched Demoncism, overlooking a Soulfall—the Underworld version of a waterfall but more terrifying. They had finally gotten cornshakes, and both had wide smiles on their faces in spite of the shrieking dead behind them.

Where had the joy and excitement all gone? It was hard to believe the smiling couple in the picture was on the verge of breaking up yet again. Ever since the Soulrise at Lava Lake Beach, their literal whirlwind romance had deteriorated to nothing, and it was partly Star's fault. Her insistence of getting bogged down in pointless royal crap led to the great downfall of their relationship. Why should she care about being a better princess? They were teenagers, for hell's sake! But no, Star just _had_ to attend every meeting, every ball, every formal. Tom didn't even do _half_ as much for his own kingdom, and everything was fine. The result of Star's renewed focus on being the best princess ever was that Tom never saw her anymore. Dates were few and far between, and they were often pushed back due to prior commitments. Where was the spontaneity—that spark that made Tom fall for her twice? It was like Starship had forgotten how to "Star" anymore.

The other problem was Marco. During Song Day several months ago, the entire kingdom learned that the Earth boy was "the prince of her deepest desires," and Tom had all but given up on getting her back. That is until the Silver Bell Ball. His concerns melted away instantly…then the boy came back one day. For some odd reason, Star let him live with her and made Marco her squire—which seemed odd for a princess to do. However, neither bothered Tom much for a while, but he noticed strange things about how his girlfriend acted around her new squire. The way they giggled together, those little glances they shared, how they were always around each other…All such odd, little things.

Between the princess duties and Marco, the issues led up to the great fight, and Star hadn't spoken to Tom in the month since. They did not break up, per se, but their relationship had flat-lined. The night where it happened was still a whirl in Tom's memory….

* * *

What could be better than a romantic, candlelit dinner underneath a sky of fireworks? Tom even caught a glimpse of the old Star in the way her eyes twinkled as she watched the display crackle and sizzle in the sky. _Why can't every moment be like this?_ He mused. Relationships were supposed to be fun and exciting like this every day. As they leaned in for a kiss, a red glow lit up the sky—probably just some nearby sparklers—but it caused Star pulled away suddenly. " _Starship? Why'd you pull away_?" Tom asked, his voice edged hurt. " _You've been so distant lately. I wanna have some fun_. _I miss your kisses_."

" _It's like I never see you_." He started again when Star didn't answer. She was still fixated on the sky behind them, bearing an expression Tom couldn't read. _It's like you're not here_ , he should have added.

" _Tom, I'm a princess_ ," she looked at him finally, " _I'm busy, I don't get what the big deal is about any of this_." What was she hiding? She didn't reply to his complaint about not being around enough. Maybe he should have probed more, but his anger got the best of him.

" _Oh, I get it. You're still mad about the Magic High Commission meeting_ , _aren't you?_ " Tom retorted.

" _Of course, I still am_!" yelled Star as she stood up in the grass, facing him. _She's so pretty when she's angry_ , Tom couldn't help but smirk. The cold, blue fire in her eyes glinted against the darkening sky.

" _You didn't bother to show up! And that was supposed to be your first meeting as my choice for a prince! How am I supposed to be a better princess if you aren't doing your part?_ "

" _Oh, so it's all about you now_. _What about me, Star? You put all of this effort into being a princess and none into me._ " Tom grumbled angrily. Why couldn't she just let this stuff go? So, what if the Prince's Ball was soon—he wasn't going to be king for _years_.

" _I'm busy, Tom!"_ Star crossed her arms with a huff.

" _You know what? I don't truly believe that_ " he lifted his chin in a challenge. " _You always have time for_ him…."

" _What are you_ …" her voice faltered a bit as her eyes shifted away. Another red firecracker lit up the sky. _Why is everyone so fixated on red fireworks today?_

" _I've never seen Marco have to book dates a week in advance, just to have them constantly moved around_."

Star's voice raised again, " _I don't know what you're getting at. Marco's my personal squire, so of course, he's around more. That's it! You know that you're my best friend_."

She was playing that card again. The card she always played whenever Tom questioned how close she was to Marco. He had seen things between them: those longer-than-normal gazes, the deeper-than-they-should-be hugs. Sometimes, he couldn't tell who her boyfriend was—himself or _Marco_. She had to decide, and Tom was going to make her.

" _Star, you have to make a choice_ ," he said as he got up and walked away….

* * *

…The smell of burning sheets drew Tom out of his rambling thoughts. He'd better watch out, or he will have to buy another set of sheets again this week. Luckily, he remembered the helpful breathing exercises Brian, his former life coach, taught him to prevent a blowup. In and out. In and out sloooowly. _Let it go,_ Tom urged himself. The "breakup" was all in the past, and today was a new day. He was going to make things right again, and Star had plenty of time to miss him by now.

 _I'm going to take her out for cornshakes_ , he decided as he approached his mirror. As he was about to call Star, he noticed 57 new messages on his Marco Monitoring App. _Huh, that was new_. The app was linked to a curse Tom had secretly cast on Marco after the Blood Moon Ball, which monitored every time he talked about Star. Since the boy could never shut up about her, Tom changed it to alert him only if he said her name romantically. The app had been glitching lately, picking up on the seemingly normal conversations.

"Mirror, play messages," Tom ordered as he went to his bathroom to freshen up. He just wanted to get them off his mirror. None of the messages revealed anything major—they were either Marco mentioning Star's name or talking to her about something trivial. _Nothing to worry about, but man they sure do talk a lot_ , Tom remarked as he began to brush his teeth. He was going all out today for Star, and maybe their relationship could—

" _Star…I love you_."

Toothpaste and water sprayed everywhere as Tom gagged. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening_ , he began to panic. "Play that message again!" he commanded. Maybe he just misheard something or missed a keyword in there.

" _Star…I love you_ ," Marco murmured tenderly through the mirror.

There had to be another explanation, just had to be. Ah, Marco was just having an intense dream about her. That could be the answer, although it wasn't any better the more Tom thought about it. Sure, it was gross, but at least Star and Marco were _not_ a thing.

"Master Tom," a demon servant suddenly appeared.

"Um, knock next time," Tom grumbled, "What?"

"Uh," the servant hesitated, "We have some footage from the Marco Monitoring curse you should see."

Tom walked to the mirror as the demon revealed the footage, and conveniently shuffled out of arm's length of him.

" _May I have this dance?_ " Marco bowed as Star reached for his hand. As he led her into a graceful waltz, the Blood Moon shed its light upon them in approval. _No. No._ The passion in their eyes, the way they moved as one, the intimacy of the moment… _No_. _No. No…. Not this again…._

* * *

 _All of his plans fell apart that night…_

 _Where did she go? I only left her for five seconds?_ Literally five seconds too; just long enough to tell the organist to play something else besides funeral music. The moment had to be perfect, so the music had to set the right mood for the great dance tonight. Tom was almost certain that the Blood Moon would save his failed relationship by declaring he and Star were soulmates. He had had this night planned ever since he heard about the Blood Moon Ball shortly after his breakup.

He had spent months organizing this whole Blood Moon Ball for Star, meaning he had to cut a lot from the sacred ceremony. He canceled the blood sacrifices, toned down the sacred atmosphere, and got rid of the drunken debauchery. In hindsight, he should have left out the unicorn's blood too, but it paid off otherwise. Nothing too bad had happened, aside for Star insisting on "doing her own thing." The stage was set for the perfect night of love.

Somewhere deep inside, Tom felt uneasy though—as if he was going to lose in the end—and he didn't know why. He couldn't though—the plan was foolproof. He had Star at the right moment, and there was no one else who could compete for her affection.

Maybe he should have read the chapter from that old tome about the power of the Blood Moon. Tom had the read the introduction, and the section about the rituals involved in order to figure out how to make them "Star-friendly". Beyond that, he skipped the rest of the book, which contained chapters on the significance of the Blood Moon and what it did. All he needed to know was that the moon had the power to make people soulmates. _And that's what I and Starship are going to be._

Even the moment of the dance was perfectly choreographed in Tom's mind. With the _right_ music in the background, he would lead his beloved in a simple but romantic waltz as the Blood Moon chose to bind them forever and ever. _Look Star_ , he even planned what he would tell Star at that moment, _Even the moon says we destined to be together_. While Tom daydreamed about his victory, the priest droned on about how two lucky souls would be bound together for eternity and blah blah. The demon prince didn't need to hear that crap again. Afterward, of course, the stupid organist just had to play the wrong music…

After giving the organist a piece of his mind, Tom had to race to find Star in time. _Oh come on,_ he snarled. _Where the hell did you run off to?_ It didn't help that the attendees were bunched together dancing in hopes the Blood Moon would choose them. _In their dreams_ , Tom rolled his eyes. This was _his_ moon!

Suddenly, the light in the Temple went red, and the demons gasped. Tom was too late; the moon had chosen another couple to be soulmates. The prince sighed, feeling his heart drop in his chest. All was not lost though, he concluded optimistically, he and Star could still share a beautiful dance. She loved a good dance—that might get something going.

However, when he turned towards the center of the dancefloor, Tom felt his heart stop cold. _No!_ _This can't be happening!_ He had to be seeing things. This couldn't be real! But it was. There, under the light of the soul-binding Blood Moon, Star was dancing with another. Not only had Tom missed the dance, but the moon had confirmed his worst fear—Star's heart belonged to someone else forever. _I'm going to kill him_ , the demon bristled as he ran towards the center.

 _Get away from her!_ He shoved the masked stranger violently to the ground. There was enough moonlight left if he could just grab Star… Then, the portal closed—the moon's choice had been made. _NO!_ Tom inwardly wailed, _He took her away from me!_ And he knew exactly who the guy was too. _Marco!_ The guy who was in Star's life now and had chopped off Tom's hand earlier that day. He had a feeling that there was more going on between Star and Marco than she had led on. _I'm going to make him pay!_ His mind growled as he summoned fire from every crack in the ground….

* * *

 _I will make him pay_!

Of course, it would be Marco who would steal Star's heart again. He got to see her whenever he wanted, they went on adventures Tom never took part in, and Star invited Marco to her family's Stump Day party. _And I'm supposed to be her boyfriend_ , Tom slumped on his bed defeated. _Did she ever love me?_ His eyes wandered to the picture on the nightstand. There was no way she could have faked such a grand smile, or joy during the Soulrise. Why did it change? When did it change? Tom closed his eyes and recalled the happiness of their earlier dates for clues. His eyes flew open when it hit him. He knew what caused the change: Marco came back. That was it! How could he be so blind? She made him her _personal_ squire, for corn's sake, that should have been a huge red flag!

Tom knew what he must do, it was rather simple. He had to find a way to get Marco out of Star's life _permanently_. Then they could go back to their old, happy days.

 _I'm gonna get you, Marco Diaz!_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Butterfly castle, Marco Diaz was awoken to the sunlight streaming through his window. _What a beautiful day_ , he yawned and stretched. He felt so warm inside, and it was from more than the sun or the laser puppies sleeping in a heap on his bed. Yesterday had been a packed day, starting with the exhausting hike through the Underworld and ending with a creepy demon temple. It was _supposed_ to be a haunted creepy temple, but it turned out to be an _empty_ creepy temple, making the adventure kinda pointless.

Well, pointless was the wrong word. What happened in the temple between him and Star was…unexpected, to say the least. Marco will never know what came over him in the inner sanctum to give him the confidence to ask Star to dance, but it just _felt_ right even if it technically wasn't. After all, it was the same room where they dance during the Blood Moon Ball. Their moment yesterday was something almost otherworldly. It was so perfect—as if the only thing that ever mattered in the whole universe was how beautiful Star appeared bathed in the light of the Blood Moon. Not the mission, or the creepy temple, or anything. It should have felt wrong: Tom was his bro, and this was breaking so many bro-ship rules.

When Star sat them down to talk, Marco was afraid that she would be angry about the dance, and she should have been. Instead, she said the very thing he had only ever been able to dream of for so long. The words that soothed the heartache plaguing him since Lava Lake Beach when he realized he had been so dense for a long time. Star Butterfly loved him. Marco felt his cheeks glow from blushing. This was the happiest moment he ever experienced since coming to Mewni. He felt like he could fly and shout about his newfound love to all the dimensions.

One of the laser puppies woke up and licked his face. "Isn't this wonderful, Sajak?" Marco cradled the yellow ball of fur in his arms, "Star loves me."

The puppy whined in agreement—or, rather, to alert Marco that it was time to be let out. _Right, I probably should take the puppies out._ As the boy changed, he remembered that his relationship was not completely settled yet. Star had to break things off with Tom—the real test.

Despite the demon's efforts at changing, he had been relapsing into his angry, old ways lately. The most recent outburst was during Star's birthday party when Tom tried to pin the event's shortcoming on Marco and not the fact that he _actually_ forgot his own girlfriend's birthday. A good friend would have supported the squire on his quest. Best bros didn't act like that. _Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him_ , Marco reflected as he rounded up the laser puppies. Maybe putting all of this relationship drama behind them would make their friendship grown again. He missed his buddy, after all.

As Marco led the puppies out the door, he heard an additional whine from the bed. _I've accounted for all of them_ , he mused as he gave another count. As he turned to the bed, he saw Glossaryck stare at him. "Globgor~" he whimpered.

As much as Marco didn't like Glossaryck, it was sad to see him reduced to this state. He had asked Star how this happened, but she didn't know. Maybe all of his memories had been destroyed with the Book of Spells.

"Fine, Glossaryck," Marco beckoned the once wise teacher, "You can come too."

"Globgor!" Glossaryck leaped off of the bed and began to wrestle with the puppies. Marco groaned, he had just gotten them to settle down. "Okay, guys, break it up. Let's go outside."

Marco took the puppies to the castle's rose garden for today's outing. He would have normally taken them on a walk around the castle grounds or out into the town, but the puppies _and_ Glossaryck were too much to manage without Star. She was at an important meeting with the Magic High Commission for the next few hours, and, maybe when she got out, Marco would take her out somewhere special. Maybe not too special though. Not yet.

Even after her planned breakup with Tom, Marco didn't know how to start the next phase of their relationship. He had failed his previous one with Jackie, who he pined over since grade school. In the end, Marco realized that he only loved the idea of her, and it hurt her in the end. What if it was the same with Star?

Marco shook his head. This was different because being with Star felt right. They balanced, supported, and brought out the best in each other in ways that nobody else could. _It's like our souls are bonded—_

"Hey!" Marco yelled. "Barco Diaz, don't you dare pee on that bush!"

The puppy lowered his leg and shuffled away. _Phew_ , that was Eclipsa's favorite bush in the garden, and he didn't want the puppies to ruin it. Marco glanced up at the tower on the south end of the garden. He didn't know why, but the dark queen gave him a weird feeling….

"Grr!"

Marco noticed the puppies were growling in the direction of the wall. "What's gotten into you puppies today?" He scolded as he rounded them up. "Quiet, Marco Jr., you'll wake Eclipsa!"

"GLOBGOR!" Glossaryck howled in fright, running in circles. The puppies followed him, barking.

"Not you too Glossaryck!" Marco groaned. If only Star were here. He was about the chase them down when he heard a rustle in the bush in front of him. Was someone there? Marco was about to call for the castle knights when he felt a board slap him across the face, and darkness wash over him.

* * *

The painful throbbing of his head woke Marco up, and he gently rolled on his back, feeling leaf litter crunch underneath him. _What happened?_ He cradled his head, trying hard to reconstruct what caused his headache. All he could remember was trying to stop the laser puppies and Glossaryck from destroying the Rose Garden—the rest was a blur. _Wait, where are the puppies?_ Marco noticed the dead silence in the air as his senses fully returned. On top of that, where was the Rose Garden? The flowers, puppies, and castle walls were gone, replaced by tall, dark trees and thick foliage. _Oh great, the Forest of Certain Death…_ Then it hit him—what was he doing out here miles away from home? Who was watching Glossaryck? Marco rose to his feet and winced from pain radiating in his side, "Ow…Marco Jr. must have gotten me."

"Actually you're wrong," an evil laugh suddenly interrupted the silence. Marco looked up and saw Tom hovering behind him. "It was me!"

The prince was clad in interesting battle armor, made of obsidian chainmail and wine-colored plates. Gold trim completed the look, bordering a neatly embroidered Lucitor family crest adorned with fine jewels on the breastplate. _That's so cool_ , Marco couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship. He had to get Tom to make him armor like that. The boy was about to ask how much the outfit cost when deep instinct warn him the prince was not here on friendly business.

"You have ten seconds," the demon warned. "Get your head start while you still can, Diaz."

 _What?_ "Tom? What's going on?" Marco asked nervously.

"Tick-tock, Diaz, get moving," Tom's voice carried a hint of a growl. He hadn't looked this angry since the Blood Moon Ball.

Suddenly, Marco felt his blood run cold. He was unsure of how he knew, but a dark theory emerged. Tom knew about what happened in the temple last night—probably through another Naysaya-type curse. _Oh no…_ Marco was dead meat.

"Look, Tom," he backed away slowly, "Lemme explain…" A ball of flames grazed his side. "Hey! What are you—?"

"Six seconds…five…four…" Tom continued to count, pulling back a smoking hand. No amount of reasoning would work on the murderous demon now, Marco had to run. Adrenaline kicked in, and, suddenly, the boy could no longer feel any pain. Instead, his legs carried him in a mad dash deeper into the forest. Everything passed by in a green blur, but Marco knew that Tom could catch him in less than a second if he didn't put major distance in between them.

"HERE I COME, MARCO DIAZ!" He heard Tom bellow behind him.

 _Yep, I'm dead_ , Marco realized he was no match for the Demon Prince of the Underworld. Tom had serious magical powers that could set an entire dimension on fire. All Marco had was his dimensional scissors and his wits. Part of him considered fleeing to another dimension, but he knew Tom would hunt his hide down no matter where he went. The best way to survive was to stay and fight. Or hide—the boy decided to roll into a hollow spot underneath some tree roots to catch his breath and strategize. _Maybe I can ambush him_ , he gripped the scissors close to his chest. An anatomy book in the castle library described how demons had a weak spot at the base of their horns. It was time to pray that the book wasn't outdated.

"I know where you're hiding Marco," Tom jeered from not too far away. "Come on, don't you want to fight me? I wanna hit the target I missed on Stump Day!"

Marco huddled in his hole, shaking in terror. Okay, this was worse than Blood Moon Ball. Despite being terrified and determined to survive, he was also torn. Tom was his best friend… he couldn't just fight him like this. Yet the prince had let Star get to him this badly…fighting was the only way, or Marco had to face certain death. _I'm sorry, Tom_ , he tightened his grip on the makeshift weapon.

A flash of fire incinerated the tree covering Marco, bringing him face to face with the literal Prince of Hell. Tom had transformed into something out of one's darkest nightmares: an aura of flames surrounded him, and his eyes had shifted from white to blood red. _I'm outta here!_ Seeing the what he was up against, made Marco turn heel and flee for his life.

"Ugh, stop playing hard to get," he heard Tom huff in frustration. Pillars of fire blocked Marco's escape and he knew it was time to face his nightmare. Pivoting on his heels, the boy dropped into a fighting stance and prepared himself to put his plan to action.

"I'm ready, Tom!" the Earth boy challenged bravely. But the forest was quiet, eerily so. Not even the animals nearby made a sound. Maybe Tom had let up on him.

"Marco~" a familiar voice sang to him. The sound made Marco ease out of his stance and heart race in joy. It was Star here to rescue him!

Overcome with relief, he ran to her, "Oh, Star you'd never believe what happened." The second he was about to embrace her, Star evaded. _Star?_ He stared at her, puzzled, wanting to seek the safety and comfort of her arms, and pretend this nightmare wasn't happening.

"You know, I've been thinking things over," she began. "And I talked things over with Tom. I'm going to stay with him."

"What?!" Marco sputtered in utter disbelief. "You told me you loved me…"

"Why would I say that?" Star smirked darkly, "You're not a prince. In fact, you're not even a _real_ squire. Maybe I'll send you back to the subbasement with Sir Lavabo."

 _No!_ Marco sank to his knees. The forest span around him, this was just like at Lava Lake Beach all over again. _Wait a second_ …he got up again. "Your portals aren't red, Star," his voice steadied, and he gritted his teeth. "They're gold when you open them in your Butterfly form!" The illusion vanished, and Marco was all alone again.

"Tom! Face me!" Marco roared. How dare he play mind games with him! With that the demon stepped into the clearing, his angry expression unchanged.

"What did I do to you to deserve this?" Marco cried to him. "That was a cheap shot." Reaching up, he grabbed a vine and slapped Tom's face with it. The demon recoiled with a hiss but continued to stalk forward.

"Better than what _you_ did," Tom sneered coldly. "You stole my girlfriend from me behind my back. Big mistake!"

The demon rushed at Marco to grab him, but the boy used the makeshift whip to catch the branch above him and swing into the air. He managed to kick Tom square in the face as he leapt over him. However, the prince managed to tackle Marco to the ground and hold him by the throat. His body convulsed due to the lack of oxygen and he screamed, half out of fear and half out of rage. "You…won't…beat…me!"

With the last of his strength, Marco managed to turn his head and sink his teeth into Tom's arm. Screaming in pain, the demon launched the boy into a nearby shallow lake, and he skidded along the lake floor. Luckily, the adrenaline rush masked the pain resulting from crashing into the water. "I'm still here, Tom!" Marco bragged with confidence. "I've fought in Hekapoo's dimension for sixteen years and trained with Kelly and Star. And, most importantly, I'm a red belt!"

Tom swooped down to meet him, but Marco took his scissors and aimed it at the base of his right horn. Satisfaction crawled on the boy's face when the attack connected, digging deep into the demon's flesh. Victory did not last long, for Tom used his magic to knock Marco over and hold him underwater to drown him. Thinking fast, he played dead to throw Tom off—having an opossum as a mascot paid off sometimes.

When Tom let go, Marco shakily rose to his feet, noting that he felt noticeably weaker. His body was taking too much punishment, and he had no idea how much longer he could last. "How are you not dead yet?" Tom marveled.

"W-Why Tom?" Marco looked him dead in the eyes, "We were friends. What happened to the Mackie Hand movies or to Love Sentence? Were all of those moments really for nothing?"

For a second, Marco could swear that he saw Tom soften a bit. _See, he remembers!_ Yet when he held out a hand, but his old friend refused to take it. The light had gone out in his eyes, "You took Starship away from me," Tom's voice was a mix of pure, unadulterated wrath and sorrow, "Once you're gone, I will make Star mine forever—like I should have done at the Blood Moon Ball—" He flew into the air, charging up a fire blast. "—I…I'm not sorry."

Marco's body slumped into the water. He had used up everything his body could give him, and, with his strength was failing, there was no way he could move in time. _This is it_ , he thought gravely. There was no way a human could survive this…but he had to. Marco refused to let Star mourn over his dead closed his eyes summoning everything he had within the depth of his soul. "STAAAAAAAAR!"

 _I'm dead, I've died_ … _Wait a second._ He wasn't dead. How was he not dead? The smoke dissipated, and Marco was miraculously alive and full of energy. In fact, he was so full of energy that he was hovering above the water.

"How is this possible?!" Tom screeched as he landed in the water. "Your cheeks…"

The water revealed Marco had two red crescent moons emblazoned on his cheeks, glowing like the Blood Moon. With magic, the playing ground was now level. "So, you want to kill me, right?" Marco chuckled darkly as he entered his combat stance again. He felt the raw power flow in his veins, making him shiver. "Let's make it even with some Karate magic."

Pressing his hands together, Marco summoned a blue fireball and hurled it at Tom. The demon flew backward, landing on the nearest bank with a thud, but, before he could recover, the squire connected a blue kick to the winded demon's torso and sent him flying again. _I can get used to this…_

Tom gritted his teeth, punching the ground. "Oh, so _now_ you're going to pull the magic card. I was _this_ close to having you gone." He charged towards Marco with jets of fire escaping from his heels, but Marco dug his feet in and caught his fists effortlessly. They were at a standstill with magic and flames dancing around them.

"I don't even know what's going on anymore Tom," Marco hollered at the struggling demon, "Why can't you let me alone, and we settle this like friends. I didn't mean to steal Star from you, but I felt lead to take a chance with her—"

"—Because you're a jerk!" Tom hissed, stomping his feet into the ground, summoning various skeletons and small bats. Even as they hit, Marco never let go, and he kicked them out of the way like they were nothing. Then, Tom continued, "Ever since I met you… Star _loved_ you. She always has, and I never was _good enough_ **!** The moment you came back, I should have…" Just like that, the magic caused them to fly apart. They stood glaring at each other.

"You welcomed me to Mewni with open arms," Marco charged into Tom, landing a solid punch to his face, "Why did this have to change? _Why do I even have these curses on me?_ "

Tom said nothing, his eyes clouded with an unreadable expression—perhaps a mix of remorse swirling with his wrath, but that faded quickly. Marco kept hoping to see something that reminded him of his old friend. But there was nothing—no warmth, friendship, or even empathy. Just raw hatred.

"You know," Marco started again, "For a long time, I thought you were just a misunderstood guy with anger issues. One who honestly wanted to change, but no. I don't see the Tom I became good friends with—all I see is a literal evil demon."

Flames erupted around Tom, and he hurled them at Marco. They burned a large ring around both boys, leaving nothing but heaps of ash in its wake. Tom then jumped into the air and blasted a torrent of fire directly at his rival, but he evaded. Leaping into the air, the boy landed an aerial kick to the demon's face, sending him into tall rocks below. The crash nearly broke his horn and blood rained down his skull while he groaned.

"You think this 'trick' you pulled will work?" Miraculously, Tom still had the strength to stand. "I will get Star back. I always do!"

Marco narrowed his eyes, "You think I'm fighting for my life right now, just because I love Star?" He let out a laugh, one that confused Tom. "I'm fighting to knock some sense into you! Regardless if we hate each other now, you need to stop."

"And Star's magically going to fix everything, right? Just like she handed you a—" Tom's taunt was cut short but Marco pinning him against a tree by the throat.

"You think everything is all peachy keen between Star and me?" Marco interrupted harshly. " _I rejected her_ after hearing her confession on Earth." He let Tom go, but went on, "It sucked. I let her run into your arms because I was a stupid idiot. But...you were happy together, my two closest friends. So, even after realizing my feelings after Lava Lake, I kept quiet, trying to be a good friend to both of you. However, after that party, you showed your true colors. That you didn't even care if I was your friend anymore. All you wanted, was Star _and nothing else_ **.** "

Tom spat blood on the ground, charging his fists with intense flames, and uttering demonic chants. Marco readied himself for another attack but felt something grab his feet. Before he could roll or jump away, darkness overtook him. _What the heck are_ —? Sharp spikes pierced his flesh and bones, leaving him shrieking in pain. The demon studied the coffin he had created, forcing all his magic to hold it together. He then dragged it into the ravaged ground.

" _No_!" Marco screamed, using his right foot to kick the coffin open.

He fell to the ground, landing poorly and cracking his ankle. Hissing in pain, he watched Tom stand over him, stunned, "H-How did you…?"

The effort had sapped the rest of Marco's strength away, and he slumped to the ground—even the magic ebbed away. He resigned himself to fate when he saw Tom stalk towards him…but something knocked the demon back several feet.

 _What was that?_ Suddenly, an awesome, golden light bathed the charred, dead forest. Marco rolled on his back and saw Star in her golden Butterfly form. _So beautiful_ , he weakly crawled towards her but flopped over from the pain and exhaustion. Before his head even hit the ground, he felt her six arms support him.

I'm sorry…Star," Marco muttered softly. He knew she was missing her meeting, and the laser puppies and Glossaryck were probably destroying the Rose Garden.

"What happened to you?" Her eyes were wide with shock as she held him.

He must have been a sight to behold with his body was covered in blood, bruises, and burns. His hoodie—luckily, not his favorite one—was torn to shreds and his white shirt underneath was stained with smoke. On top of that, the cheekmarks were still there. _My beautiful, shining Star_ , Marco sighed. He could almost die happy here being held by her. "Tom…tried to kill me." He murmured weakly. "He…knew."

He groaned again as Star set him down gently, her face hard to read, "I'll be right back, Marco." Weakly, he watched her expression transform from soft concern to cold fury as she faced Tom.

"S-Starship…?" Tom faltered as he tried to scurry away quickly, his face almost white as Star moved towards him. He tried to make a break for it, but Star used her magic to hold him down. Marco had never seen Tom look so scared in his life, then he realized the prince had never seen Star in her warrior goddess form. Marco smirked—he really did have a leg up on the fella.

Star hovered over Tom, the stars in her eyes glistening with pure wrath, like when she faced Toffee when she first donned on her golden form. All six of her hands clutched into fists, as her cheekmarks turned red, " **What did you do to** _ **my**_ **Marco?** "

Her voice had morphed from sweet Star to the one she used on Toffee. It sounded like the voice of a thousand hurricanes, full of ire and without mercy. The possessiveness of it struck the squire too. He was _her_ Marco.

" **Answer me, Thomas!** " she demanded.

Tom found his voice, trying to mask his fear, "B-But Marco tried to fight me!" Star let out a bitter laugh, and silently casting the All-Seeing Eye Spell. She showed a projection of Tom casting a spell on Marco ages ago back in Echo Creek. The demon gulped, looking away from Star again. "Okay, fine. I cursed him, and I found about the dance."

"You gave me a choice, Tom," Star spoke in her own voice. "And here it is: I love Marco choice has always been him. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best girlfriend." Tom stared blankly, his face crestfallen. After that moment, Star resumed, this time switching to her scary voice, " **Now that said, you** _ **dared**_ **to kill Marco?!** "

"You… You always cared about him more than me." Tom spat at her. "I never mattered to you. You just used me."

Full of hatred, he narrowed his eyes, trying to charge flames. _That's not a good idea, Tom_ , Marco inwardly commented. Star lifted her wand and blasted the ground right next to Tom were her golden ray. Everything on that patch melted away to black sludge, and the once angry ex let out a cry.

" **How dare you!** " Star rebuffed him, " **We are over, Tom! This time for good.** "

"But Starship—"

"Silence!" Star's voice literally shook the forest, even Marco was slightly scared of his new girlfriend. "See that pile of goop over there," she pointed with her wand, "If you ever as much as hurt a hair on Marco's head again, that's all that will be left of you. If I can kill Toffee in cold blood, I can do the same to you! Got it?" Tom just nodded without saying a word.

Star floated back over to her new boyfriend and scooped him up within her arms bridal style, "Let's go home, Marco." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she flew away. Marco passed out, and he couldn't tell if it was from the kiss or the blood loss.

* * *

 **Guest- Thanks! I like to think of this story as how I would take 3B. We'll see how the show will compare in probably a few months (if even).**

 **Sn3aker- I'm glad you think it keeps the feeling of the show (that's my goal), and that you like it overall. As for Marco's phone, maybe he has a Mewnian upgrade that allows him such long battery life (and coverage across all of Mewni). As for the voice at the end, that's classified until now. This chapter hopefully answered how Tom is going to react…**

 **allen Vth- Thanks for the review! The voice is a mysterious force…for now. This chapter is the answer to how Tom is going to take things, so I hope you like it. Kelly is definitely going to show up, and have a meaningful role :)**

 **Kaiser Spartan- Thank you! We will see what the show does when it returns, and I really, really hope we get another Starco dance in canon (like seriously). Luckily, there's plenty more to happen in this story.**

 **Starshine89- Thanks and I glad that story feels like the show for you. Plenty more to come.**

 **Oracle6044- Yes, this is my first fanfiction and thank you for the glowing review.**

 **robertkellet- Man, you're too kind! I'm grateful for your help in everything!**

 **As always, thanks to RK-128 for help with editing, and for contributing this epic fight scene that was very fun to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are with another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Chapters 3 (and 4) are going to be a bit of a breather between the first two chapters and the next arc, so enjoy.**

 **P.S. Just finished updating! Let me know what you think of the changes for all you re-readers.**

* * *

Star felt her body slump lower in the chair as Queen Moon Butterfly droned on about another corn-related issue at a meeting. _Come on, Star, a good princess would sit up and be interested_. She tried to will herself to sit up straight, mimicking proper throne posture, but why bother? The Magic High Commission wasn't paying attention either: Hekapoo was busy filing her nails, Omnitraxus was staring out the window, and Rhombulus was snoring away. _Why am I even here?_ She sighed. _I could be out with Marco right now!_

Marco—now there was a thought that could occupy her mind. Forget about the importance of corn libraries on Mewman culture, that crap didn't matter. All Star cared about right now was the boy who confessed his love for her only yesterday. Marco Diaz. Her best friend. Her new _boyfriend_. The thought of that made her almost giggle from giddiness. However, there was one thing still in the way of complete happiness. Star had to officially break up with Tom, and for some reason, she deeply dreaded doing so.

Her biggest fear was hurting him and the fallout. Although she had fallen out of love with her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, Star cared about his feelings on some level. Their relationship may be at its end, but she still valued the time they shared laughing over cornshakes and cuddling during the Soulrise. With Tom, her empty life felt brighter, but if Star were honest, she was using the prince as a replacement Marco. That was a serious issue too.

 _Man, this is giving me a headache_ , Star put her head down on the long table, letting boredom sap her remaining energy. Dealing with boy problems and princess stuff was hard, so she decided to think about Marco again. He's so cute and what an amazing dancer he is! One day, Star had to invite him somewhere fancy enough to make him wear that suit from the Blood Moon Ball. She could still remember how he murmured her name. " _Star…_ "

" _STAAAAAAR!_ "

Suddenly, the room morphed into a charred battlefield surrounded by fire. Fine particles of ash fell like fat snowflakes, and the air reeked of smoke and burnt toast. It made Star want to gag. _Marco?_ Where was he? Why did he call her? Instinct told her to look up, and, to her horror, she saw a fireball slowly descend in her direction. " _I'm going to die!_ "Somewhere, Marco screamed again. " _Help me, Star!_ "

Back in the castle, the panicked princess fell out of her chair as if she were having a heart attack. Her Marco was in danger. He was going to die if she didn't find him _now!_ With his terrified screams still ringing like alarms in her ears, Star got up off the ground to race to the door despite the stares from the Magic High Commission and her mother. Halfway to the exit, she tripped as a burning sensation seared her skin.

"Star, are you alright?" Moon gasped, but Star's mind was too laser-focused on Marco to answer.

When she got up for the third time, her body had assumed its golden Butterfly form and bloodlust surged in her veins for the first time since she faced Toffee. Whoever had the _gall_ to prey on her best friend—her lover—was going to surely die today! Star turned to blast a hole in the ceiling, which she promptly flew through towards the Forest of Certain Death. As she raced there, magic flowed through her veins, sending shivers down her spine. Flying didn't spend magical energy—something was going on…

" _Tom's going to kill me_ _!_ " Marco's panicked voice resonated in her head midflight, changing every bit of fear she had to pure wrath. So, _he_ was behind this. Part of Star figured the demon prince wouldn't let her go without a fight. Below her, movement caught her diamond-shaped eyes, and they zoomed in on Tom charging towards a terrified Marco with the intent to kill him. _**Enough!**_

A gust of her magic sent Tom flying back, which also gave her room to land. She would have dealt with the disgruntled demon if it weren't for a pitiful sight crawling towards her. Marco was limping and covered in blood, much of it his own. His clothes were torn to ribbons and were stained black with smoke, the sharp scent clogging Star's nose. _Marco,_ her eyes softened, and arms opened to receive him when he finally collapsed. Upon closer examination, she noticed two red crescent moons pulsing on his cheeks. Had Marco been using magic—how was that possible? She didn't care for an answer right now. Her best friend was badly hurt. _Why did I go to that stupid meeting!_ If only she had stayed with him.

"He…knew," Marco whispered softly in her arms before closing his eyes.

Gently, Star laid his body on the ground, and she turned to face Tom. If he thought she was going to let him down easy, then he'd _better_ think again. He was lucky she didn't feel like killing him today. It would have been easier than squashing a fly. Any hopes of remaining friends or talking things out was _over_. Star _never_ wanted to see Tom again, or she would end his life—a message the prince seemed to understand after seeing the pile of goo an inch from his face. A good princess knew exactly how much punishment was effective in a given situation.

After officially ending her relationship, Star focused on saving Marco's life. Cradling him in her six arms, Star headed back to the castle as fast as she could fly. She made the five-minute flight in under three. "Hang in there Marco," she could see the castle on the next hill. "Marco?"

He didn't answer, and she gave him a little shake. "Marco?!"

When she landed, the princess shifted back to her normal self and collapsed on the ground. The physical and emotional toll had drained every ounce of her magic, but Star still valiantly carried Marco inside the castle. _Don't leave me!_ She prayed to the Stump, Glossaryck, the Blood Moon, and any other spirit known or unknown to spare Marco's life. She needed him, and the thought of never seeing his brown eyes open again made her stomach turn to knots. _What if I lose him…?_

"Wake up, Marco!" She shook his limp body. Still nothing. Her chest tightened in sobs, and she finally stumbled in the foyer.

"Star! Is that you?" Moon shouted. "We need to have a talk about what you—What happened?"

Star was too paralyzed to register her mother's voice. The queen covered her mouth and concern brim in normally stern, icy eyes. "Guards! Fetch me a stretcher!" She ordered.

Almost immediately, two knights appeared to bear Marco away to his room. The princess felt her mother wrap her arms around her in a sweet embrace, "Stay here, I know a great deal of healing magic. We're not losing him." Star could only watch helplessly as her mother followed guards upstairs.

As Moon left, Glossaryck and the laser puppies huddled around Star, seeking comfort. They whined sadly and licked her hands. "Globgor," the once wise teacher mumbled sadly.

Star picked him up and sighed, "I know, Glossaryck." All she could do was believe that everything would be okay.

* * *

Hours passed and Star, Glossaryck, and the laser puppies fell asleep where they sat. At first, the exhausted princess tried to stay awake until she knew Marco was going to be okay, but she could not keep sleep at bay much longer. While she didn't dream during her nap, as she began to wake up, she swore Marco was talking to her. " _Star, where are you_ _?_ " He called over and over.

 _Wow,_ Star marveled. _Mom's magic must have worked wonders._ "Here I am," she answered him. Her eyes still firmly shut as she lucidly dreamed. "How are you feeling?"

" _Honestly, this is about the worst I've ever felt in my life_ ," Marco chuckled softly, " _But I couldn't resist finding you. I miss you so much, Star_."

Star stretched, and she let forth a mighty yawn, "I miss you too, Marco. Marco?"

He was gone when she opened her eyes, which was puzzling and distressing. The only creatures around Star were Glossaryck and the laser puppies. Where had Marco gone? She had heard his voice as loud and clear as if they were sitting next to each other. Maybe the stress was getting to her brain—a lot happened today. Regardless, Star got up and went upstairs to check on her boyfriend. Outside of his room, she saw Moon close the door and pat sweat from her brow.

"How is he, Mom?" Star asked quietly.

Moon reassured her with a smile, "He is stabilizing. I'm surprised he's doing this well actually since he's only a human. I was able to heal a lot of his wounds, though some only time can fix. Before you go in and see him, tell me what happened."

 _Where do I even start?_ Star took in a deep breath, "Well, Tom sorta found out that I still had feelings for Marco and that Marco liked me. Then he tried to kill him—y'know, typical teen drama stuff." That was a short way of putting it. The real, longer story involved a lot more denial on her end, Blood Moons, and magic but Moon didn't need to know about it.

"Come sit with me," the Queen patted a place on the floor next to her. Star obeyed although she groaned at the possibility of another lecture. What was her mother going to tell her that she didn't already know? Yeah, she should have told Tom sooner or sorted her feelings out first before dating or set up a guard for Marco. It was all in the past now.

Moon chuckled softly, "You know, when I was your age, I was in a similar situation—hard to imagine, I know. I liked two boys: your father and Prince Mildrew—"

"—You mean the same Mildrew Aunt Etheria keeps saying you should've married?" Star blurted.

Her mother made a face, "You know, I'm going to tell Aunt Etheria that she shouldn't mention stuff like that around you. Anyways, while Mildrew was certainly a good match, but I was at… an odd time in my life back then. I was only a little older than you when I became Queen, and I thought that I needed someone like Mildrew: brash, handsome, a noble with good ties…" _This sounds almost too much like Tom_ , Star noted.

"But there was River," Moon continued. "Yeah, he's goofy, from the Johansen kingdom, and fails at a lot of things, but he was the person I needed by my side. I had to learn that sometimes, the person you're meant to be with is the person that is always in front of you."

"So, what happened to Mildrew?"

The Queen sighed, "He didn't take it too well, and, at the night of River's Prince's Ball, he challenged River to a duel. Well, it was hardly a contest because your father beat Mildrew to a pulp. My family wasn't too impressed by that. Star, I understand being a teenage princess is a swirl of emotions, but you can always talk to me about it."

Star gave her mother a hug, "Thanks, Mom."

"You know, Star," Moon smiled again as they let go. "I always knew it would be Marco."

"You did?" Her eyebrows raised as her mother chuckled wistfully.

Her mother smiled, "You and Marco reminded me a lot of River and I when we were younger. Prince Lucitor wasn't a bad choice, but what you and Marco have is stronger. Treasure that bond always. Now, go see him, you'd want to be there when he wakes up."

Star nodded and entered Marco's room. He was still deeply sleeping in his bed. Thick cloth bandages covered his arms and head, and a pillow supported his crushed ankle. Gently, Star pulled up a chair to his bedside and held his right hand. _I'm here for you, Marco._

* * *

Slight movement woke Star the next morning. _Did I fall asleep again?_ She wondered drowsily as her eyes adjusted to the bright sun streaming through the windows. Bird pleasantly chirped in the summer breeze, promising a new day was here on Mewni. _Ow,_ she grimaced while she stretched her sore back. Falling asleep leaning against a bed wasn't much fun, but it was all worth it when she noticed Marco lovingly stare at her with his beautiful brown eyes. "Good morning, Star," he grinned brightly.

She leapt on the bed and gave him a tight hug, "Marco!"

"Um, Star…ow," he protested, and Star remembered that he was injured from yesterday.

"Oops, my bad," she crawled off of the bed. After all that had happened, it was easy to get a bit carried away.

He repositioned a few of the bandages she displaced and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"For about a day, I think," answered the princess. "By the way, where did you go last night? You disappeared after talking to me, which is kinda rude, Marco."

Marco was puzzled, "I didn't talk to you."

Okay, what was going on here…did she really hallucinate an entire conversation? "You totally did, Marco, when I was downstairs sleeping with the laser puppies."

"I thought that was a dream!" He exclaimed. "I had a dreamed you were downstairs with the puppies and…Wait, Star, how did you know where I was yesterday?"

"I heard you scream my name…," Star replied slowly. "Loud and clear too. Then I busted a hole in the wall with my golden Butterfly form and found you." _Was that so weird?_ She watched Marco deeply ponder for a second.

"Close your eyes," he instructed as he reached for her other hand, "And _really_ concentrate." She didn't know what he was getting at but closed her eyes anyway. _What am I supposed to be concentrating on?_ She tried rainbows and puppies and unicorns, but neither worked. How about Marco? That torn hoodie did reveal quite a bit of his abs….

" _Star? Can you hear me?_ "

Her eyes flew open in shock. She was even more surprised to see the boy's cheeks bearing faintly glowing white crescents. " _Marco! You're using magic_ _!_ "She responded excitedly, but not with her physical voice. It was more like her "thinking" one—the one that constantly monologued about her epic adventures as if she were on a TV show.

Marco opened his eyes, responding in kind," _Star, I can't explain why this is happening, but I can talk to you like this_."

"This is so cool, we're like mind twinsies!" she squealed aloud.

" _Man, you looked so beautiful in your Butterfly form_ ," Marco thought suddenly, and Star's heart marks blushed vividly.

"Aww, Marco…"

He swiftly let go of her hands and his face turned scarlet in embarrassment, "Please get out of my head!"

"I think you need to let go, your cheeks are still glowing," she giggled. They slowly faded away, the pair burst with laughter.

"This is crazy!" They said in unison, yet another random side effect of the bond between them.

"So," Star asked once she gained her composure, "How long have you been able to use magic?"

He shrugged, "I guess it started the day you sleep-portalled to the Realm of Magic. I couldn't use my scissors to find you, so I grabbed your wand and used the All-Seeing Eye spell."

That day was a hazy blur in Star's mind—one minute she was playing with some baby unicorns in golden magic goop, and the next, she was running home. She vaguely remembered hearing Marco while in a trance-like state, and he must have been speaking to her through the spell, which was unusual. "You used the All-Seeing Eye spell? Marco, that's an advanced level spell."

She watched his eyes grow wide and he said, "Wow…and to think I survived that fight with Tom… I thought only Butterflys could use magic in general."

"Magic comes from exposure to magic, basically," Star began, "But it's weird that you can use it. Male Mewmans can't, and exposure alone isn't the answer or else my dad would be casting Warnicorn Stampedes…."

"Should we ask, Moon about it?" Marco asked.

Star shook her head, "Nah, we don't need her. I can teach you magic when you're better. I'm the best spellcaster in Mewni if I do say so myself." She twirled her wand for effect and an errant beam of magic burnt a hole through the wall. _Oops_ , her face turned red as the boy scowled at her. "I'm still sure that I can teach you magic," she replied sheepishly.

He grabbed her hand again, "You know Star, you're amazing. And thanks for saving me."

"It's not like I'm going to let my boyfriend get barbequed." _Oh corn, did I just say that?!_

Marco turned red again, although his brown eyes communicated worry. She could almost hear his doubts: what if he wasn't good enough or what if he failed her like he did Jackie? _The cute idiot's having a "Marco moment."_ Reaching for his other hand, she assured him, "Look, Marco. I know a lot has changed in the past few days, but I don't want you to worry about what's going to happen next. All that matter is that we love each other. It'll work out."

He relaxed, "You're right. I love you, Star, that's all that matters."

"And I love you too," she said gently. When did they get this close to each other? The space between them had shrunk drastically as Marco scooted closer to her. Star leaned up, feeling his breath tickle her lips, and she closed her eyes...

"Princess Butterfly—oh heavens! Maybe I'll just come back another time—"

Star shoved Marco backward on the bed after Manfred gasped. The squire let out a small "oof" when he hit the mattress. Luckily, pillows were there to break his fall. _Sorry_ , she gave him a small, sideways glance. Then to Manfred, she huffed, "You can knock next time!"

"I was just going to say that you had visitors," the servant said timidly.

 _Well, the moment is ruined anyway_. "You can send them up," Star replied dryly.

Only a few moments later, two familiar visitors appear in the doorway. "Hi, Pony Head and Kel—" Star tried to greet them, but the green-haired girl rushed passed her. "Uh, Marco's fine, Kelly," she tried to interject.

Meanwhile, Kelly was busy giving her friend a great hug, tearing up slightly, "I was so worried, I heard you and Tom had a grudge match."

"Nothing can hurt Marco Diaz, the warrior," Marco tried to act strong, but sharp pain bolted through his side. "Yep, nothing can hurt me, except for angry demons with social issues."

"By the way, nice cuts," the warrior girl commented. "Battle scars make the best trophies."

Pony Head, hovered around the group, neighing loudly, "So, Turd. You gave, like, Hot Head the horn?"

Marco finally asked, "How'd you find out about all of this? You guys are talking about this like everybody knows or something."

"But, like, everyone _does_ know," she said matter-of-factly. "We all know that Tom almost kicked your butt, Earth Turd. It's like all over the papers."

"What papers?" Star and Marco asked in unison and they gave each other a knowing look.

"You guys need to get with it," Pony Head produced a thick, colorful magazine, _The Crown Royale_ , out of literally nowhere.

"Pony, you know I don't read tabloids," Star hated them. Tabloids were filled with nothing but exaggerated hearsay and sensationalist headlines meant to attract gullible buyers. They loved to target Mewni's royal families, especially the Butterflys. Grabbing the magazine from Pony, she held the rag for Marco to see. The cover contained a full image of the wounded squire shielding himself from one of Tom's fiery blasts. Above it, the headline read, " _Squire Smackdown: Demon Prince Nearly Kills the Princess's Squire over Her Love._ "

"How did they get this picture?" Star wondered since the image was of very high quality. In fact, it could easily be on a movie poster from Earth. "Did you notice any photographers around, Marco?"

He shook his head, slightly stunned, "It's hard to notice anything when you're about to be killed by someone's ex-boyfriend with anger issues."

"Girl, you don't question it. They have their ways." Pony Head said in a hushed tone, her eyes darting around. Star tossed the magazine to Marco, who kept on reading.

"They make it like I was one who started it," he frowned. "This is so biased. Plus, they left out the part where I nearly kicked Tom's demon tail."

"Uh, Earth Turd, Tom doesn't have a tail," Pony Head scoffed.

Marco made a face but, kept reading, "Ugh, there's even an interview with Tom. No thank you!" He shuffled pasted the next few pages in disgust.

"It's not a big deal," Star placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "They get this stuff wrong all the time."

"So, question, Star, why didn't you kill Tom?" Kelly asked.

The princess narrowed her eyes, "Whoa, whoa, whoa that's a tad extreme."

"But he nearly killed Marco, I woulda…" She clenched her fist.

"What's the point of that?" How dare Kelly tell her what she should've done—this was _her_ love life.

"But Tom nearly killed _my_ Marco," the girl blurted out, the immediately covered her mouth. Star raised an eyebrow, _her_ Marco…

Pony Head let out a low "oooh," while the boy didn't seem to notice as he was engrossed in the magazine.

"Look, I just care about him you know," Kelly said in an effort to recover herself from the slip-up. "Things were hard for him after the Soulrise. I had to help him after he saw you with Tom."

"I know…" Star sighed, "I deeply regret that I hurt him so much. And Tom. This happened because I was too afraid to face my feelings."

 _It's my fault_. She should have completely broken up with Tom that night, and not led him on with the hope that they could get back together. In fact, she shouldn't have gotten back together with him in the first place. Period. She was just so lonely after Marco left, and got caught up in the heat-of-the-moment at the Silver Bell Ball. The dance with Tom was amazing. It was the first time in a while where she felt happy, and the hallow hole in her heart faded. Without Marco, her life had become a sea of dullness filled with never-ending princess duties and apologies for nearly destroying Mewni. Tom brought back some of the spark in her life, and she was forever grateful for that. If only things hadn't blown up between them yesterday; the prince may not be a good match as a boyfriend, but he could have still been a good friend.

Kelly placed a hand on her shoulder, "You've been through a lot—I get that. Love is a scary thing because it involves opening up your most vulnerable parts to someone else. It can fail and, when it does, it sucks…" Her voice trailed away for a moment. She was probably remembering what happened with Tad.

"Trust me, I know about you and Marco," Kelly gave the princess a hearty pat on the back. "Congrats on _finally_ getting together."

"Why do you mean 'finally?'" Star and Marco asked, again in unison. _We've got to stop doing that_ , Star could feel her skin flush out of embarrassment asKelly giggled knowingly.

Pony Head rolled her eyes, "You mean you guys _didn't_ think you'd get together. Girl, I knew from the moment I met Earth Turd this was going to happen. Plus, don't get me started about that creepy hoodie sniffing thing you used to do."

Star heard Marco close the magazine, "Hoodie sniffing…?" _Pony no!_

"You mean Star didn't tell you about the time she chased down that weird knight in the laundry room over your gross, stinky hoodie?"

Star's face turned red as Kelly broke out into a full laugh, and Marco looked at her confused. "Star…?"

"We don't have to talk about this, guys…" Star stammered as she felt his gaze bore into her.

"Turd, you should've seen it," Pony Head went on. "B-fly was all about that gross hoodie. She slept with it in her bed and stuff."

"Wow, Star…" Kelly continued to laugh as Star turned redder and redder—matching the color of said hoodie.

"Girl, why are so embarrassed?" Pony Head snorted. "You just really love Turd. That's why I didn't get that whole Tom thing. I knew that wasn't going to last. I mean, like, what a creep."

"Oh! I know what hoodie you're talking about," Marco added. "It's funny because that's the one that smells like you, Star." Pony Head and Kelly suddenly became quiet, and Star just stared.

"Ew, Marco, way to make things super awkward," Pony Head wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I'm with Pony on this one Marco," Kelly shook her head, "Total TMI."

"Why's it funny when Star likes my scent?" He crossed his arms.

"Because, Marco, societies strive on double standards, duh." Pony Head shrugged. The four friends broke out laughing.

* * *

Marco stretched his back as he walked down the hall to Star's room. He felt like a new man after resting for a week. With all that healing and drama behind him, he was excited for what was in store today. This would be his first day learning magic with Star, and the squire could not wait to learn from a magical master. _Finally, I'll be able to do some real fighting!_ His new skills would help him find a place in the kingdom since he wasn't a _true_ squire as Higgs loved to rudely point out every time they crossed paths. Forget her and all the knights that teased Marco! He'd show them all one day.

Marco could hardly contain his excitement when he knocked on Star's door. He was so excited, in fact, that he failed to notice that he was actually tapping on his mentor's forehead. "Ow…morning to you too," Star teased.

He recoiled quickly, "Sorry about that, I'm just thrilled that you're going to help me learn magic."

Shrugging, she took his hand and led him down the hall. They felt each other's bright happiness through their newly-forged bond, relishing the feeling in their hearts. Marco noticed Star glancing at him with a sly smile. "It's been nice having this time off," she said as they kept walking. "I haven't been this free in months. So, what kind of spell do you want to learn first?"

He thought about it for a second then shrugged, "I don't know, you cast so many cool spells," he felt her pride seep through. "Plus, I have no clue how this is _supposed_ to work." Both when he used the All-Seeing Eye spell, and when he had fought Tom, Marco had been relying on instinct. _There's probably a lot of stuff I need to learn. Like stances and what not._

"Marco, Marco, Marco," Star shook her head slowly. "Spells can be whatever you want them to be." He had forgotten that they could read each other's minds. Surprisingly, he wasn't weirded out by it despite liking his personal space. Star was the only person he freely let into his world, so, in a way, the bond made sense. She never took it too far either, which helped. _I wonder what's she thinking of…_ He watched Star blush and play with her hair. _Oh…_

"I see you're thinking about me," Marco said cleverly, causing Star to suddenly stop. "Something about my…abs maybe?" He watched Star squirm as she let go of his hand, still not facing him. He could also feel her annoyance.

" _I'm going to get you back, Marco_ ," she mockingly threatened him as she shot him a playful grin.

The pair entered one of the several outer courtyards that hugged the walls of the castle. In times of danger, these broad green plains held terrified peasants in crude camps, but it had been generations since then. Now, they were mostly empty places where servants ate lunch on break or where Moon would hide from paperwork. Sometimes, River came here to practice fighting Monsters, but today, Star had the place set up for training. A ring of dummies were arranged in a large circle, waiting to be pummeled by the two teens. Above them, fluffy clouds innocently floated in the pink sky lit by a golden sun, and a breeze made the grass shimmer. Despite how pretty the grass and sky were, Star was the most beautiful sight of all. _Boy, was that corny._

"Are you ready?" She skipped around him.

"I don't know about this, Star. Am I ready for such a huge step?" Marco knew there was no going back from this. "It's my first time…"

"It isn't," she pointed out. "Relax, and just hold that wand with confidence."

In his hands, it transformed into a bright flash into its other form. He hesitated to really call it _his_ wand for this was a force he did not _personally_ know yet. Marco studied the wand, unsure of why it took this form. Star's wand made sense. It was bright and cheerful, like her personality. His wand didn't seem like him at all: pointy, dark, and with two black bat wings on the side. The bell of the wand had a teal, four-pointed star, with another in the center that bore a purple crystal. _It kinda looks like a ship's wheel or a compass_ , Marco mused. _What does this say about me?_

"Are you ready to learn your first, official spell?" Star bounced around him. Her joy was contagious, to say the least, and it eased his nerves about learning magic.

"I guess I am," he said. "So how do I do this?"

Star stopped bouncing and thought about it, "Well, …you just do it."

"Do what?" His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Say words. That's what I do," Star continued. "You know? Like I just raise the wand and just say whatever comes to mind."

 _Just say words…_ Marco just stared at the wand. There was no way it could be that easy. Glossaryck always had complicated riddles and tasks Star had to learn to master magic, and she was telling him to just say whatever popped up in his head?

"Come on Marco, just wave the wand around, you're overthinking it," Star prodded his shoulder. "Lemme help you."

He felt Star position herself close behind him. Very close, in fact—he could feel her press against his back as she grabbed him by the elbows. Her breath tickled his neck, and he swore she was sniffing him. " _You smell nice, Marco_ ," he could feel her grin.

"You're doing that on purpose!" He protested, but he knew Star could see through his fake annoyance. She snickered as she nuzzled his neck. " _I'm trying to concentrate!_ " He shot through their bond. But he could feel her amusement at how flustered he was right now.

"You know, in battle, you have to get used to using magic while you're distracted," she teased him.

" _Not like this though_ _!_ " He inwardly huffed. Star lifted his arms and gave them a swing.

"Now say what's on your mind. Spells can be of any type, depending on the personality of the wielder." Star's spells fit her perfectly: they were sparkly, cute, and kinda random. But plenty effective, showing off her strong warrior side. _I wonder what kind of spells I'm going to cast?_ Marco felt the anticipation rise within him.

He closed his eyes, breathing in and out like he had learned from his karate lessons on Earth. He cleared his mind, blocking out all of the outside world: the wind, the light, the feeling of the sun. The only sensation he kept was the that of Star leaning on his back. _Focus on the magic_ , he mediated. When he thought of magic, he thought of Star: her energy, her warmth, her glow. Also, her raw power, her strength. The fury and wrath in her when she dealt with her enemies. The familiar chill of magic flowed through his blood, and he felt the slight burn of his crescent marks. Marco steadied himself in a warrior stance, swung his arms, and yelled, "Red Fists of Fury!"

When he opened his eyes, Marco saw the dummy in front was still standing unscathed. _It didn't work…_

"Marco!" He turned to see Star staring at him with awe bright in her blue eyes. "Look at your hands!" The boy lowered his arms saw a red magical aura swirl around his hands and the wand. _Whoa_ …

"Go punch that dummy!" Star ordered with enthusiasm. He strode up to the dummy and gave it a good punch. To his surprise, the dummy went sailing in the air and smacked hard into one of the castle spires causing it to crack. Then, he watched in horror as the spire crumbled in an avalanche of bricks.

"Oh no…" Marco had broken a castle tower, his $650 couldn't possibly begin to cover the damage.

"Marco! That was awesome!" Star pulled him into a hug, which brought him out of his mini panic attack. He melted when she kissed his cheek, "You cast your first spell. I'm so happy for you!"

* * *

"Did you know there are different types of magic users?" Marco asked Star as he read a chapter from a book. It was their Relationship Thursday time, and they were watching telenovelas in Star's room, thanks to a special TV from Quest Buy that broadcasted Earth channels. It was a _Fiesta de la Noche_ marathon, and Star was actively engrossed. Marco, on the other hand, had already seen most of the episodes and was instead reading the book on magic theory he found in the castle library. He felt Star scoot closer under their blanket to listen. "There are three classes: Spell Caster, Enchanter, and Witcher. I think you're the Spell Caster class. Basically, you specialize in long-distance ranged attacks, and offense. It's the most common type—about 80% of magic users are Casters."

Star's eyes grew wide as he continued, "It looks like I'm in the Enchanter class. Strong emphasis on defensive and close-range fighting. Uses magic to enhance physical power or nearby objects."

The past week, Marco had been discovering more and more about his magical powers in his training sessions with Star. Their sessions were unstructured, which meant that he could experiment with whatever spells he wanted. He had quite a few spells down already: his signature Red Fists of Fury, Blue Lightning Kick, Atomic Upper Cut, and Fire Ball Tidal Wave—to name a few. They all seemed to be based on his experience with karate and favored physical combat over spell casting. He even did most of his spells without the wand, which was equally odd. It surprised him at first that his spells were so radically different from Star's, but they complimented each other very well. Offense and defense.

"That's so cool," Star remarked, "Glossaryck never told me about this kind of stuff. Or maybe he did, and I didn't pay attention. Wanna do some more training? I need a break from Spanish drama."

Marco gave her a nod, and off they went to their training field. He noticed that the dummies were bizarrely absent, and he gave Star a questioning look. The princess's eyes sparkled with a daring gleam. _What is she up to?_ When they got to the center of the field, Star said something that thoroughly shocked him, "Marco, I want you to fight me."

"What!?" Marco exclaimed. Fighting dummies filled with old corn and sand was one thing, fighting his _girlfriend_ was another. "What if I hurt you?"

" _You won't_ ," she laughed through their bond to reassure him. Star showed no signs of backing down either, she stood confidently before him with her wand secure in her hand. "It'll be fun Marco, c'mon."

 _Fine_ , he sighed, he'd oblige her request. _Let's not hurt her though._ He lowered himself into a ready stance but, he wasn't ready for Star's first attack. A Rainbow Fist Punch nailed Marco and sent him flying. _Okay, maybe I should more worried about her hurting_ me.

When he picked himself up, he hung back to strategize. He recalled what the book said about Spell Caster types: Star had a serious advantage with far-reaching offensive attacks—something that Marco couldn't do. Plus, she had far more magic experience than him and a strong warrior's desire to conquer. But she had one main disadvantage—the disadvantage of all Spell Casters—Star was weak on defensive attacks, as well as physical combat. That would be the key to him winning. He just had to get all close and physical with her. _Word choice, Diaz_ , he blushed.

He had no time to feel embarrassed as Star sent another of the same spell at him. Marco rolled to dodge only to be slapped by a narwhal from an oncoming Narwhal Blast. He glanced over at Star standing there with no sense of mercy in her eyes.

" _C'mon Marco_ ," she taunted, " _I'm not even sweating_."

Alright, it was time for Marco to stop holding back. "Fire Ball Tidal Wave," he summoned a blue ball of fire and shot it at Star, who cartwheeled out of the way.

"Cupcake Blast!" She sent a wave of crystal cupcakes at him. Marco drew up his Forearm Shield to block.

Now there was one advantage that Marco didn't tell Star about earlier, he could summon spells nonverbally or subconsciously. He summoned some magic to his legs and lunged forward to land a blow. Although surprised, Star quickly dodged before blasting him with another beam of magic. She continued her onslaught, leaving Marco defending himself from waves of magical creatures, and other blasts. _This isn't getting me anywhere_ , he panted in frustration _, I need to actually touch her—Ugh, word choice again!_ What would get him the upper hand? Well, Star had to more-or-less consciously think of each spell, and that fact gave Marco an idea.

He closed his eyes for a brief second, tapping into Star's mind. _Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast, straight in front!_ Her mind roared. Ha! Marco leapt into the air to avoid her attack, then landed right in front of her punching the ground. The shockwave sent Star flying, but she landed gracefully on her feet like a cat. The next few moves, Marco used his technique of peering into her thoughts. He not only successfully avoided her attacks but landed a few of his own, albeit limited to fire and air blasts. Maybe the squire could beat the warrior after all.

 _I'm going to use my Fury Blast_ , he planned. This one wasn't going to miss. The plan was to psych Star out with a fake shot from his left hand, but actually shot at her from his right. However, somehow his sparring partner read the attack perfectly, dodging left then blasting Marco's side. _How did she know?_ The next series of attacks followed suit with Star unexpectedly avoid attacks that _should_ have worked while Marco still darted away from most of hers. They were fighting circles around each other. Then he felt it, that little feeling he got when he knew Star was listening in on his thoughts. " _You've been listening the whole time!_ " He realized.

" _So have you, Mr. Cheater Pants!_ " And Marco knew she was right.

He had to finish this fight fairly, and he knew just how. He rushed in front of Star and sent a fire blast directly to the ground to create a huge cloud of smoke. Using it to camouflage his movement, he tackled Star to the ground, the force of the impact knocked the wand from her hand. "Gotcha!" The boy smirked as he pinned her squirming body down in triumph.

" _That's what you think_ ," her mind retorted. There was a devious look in her eye, " _A true warrior always has another attack up her sleeve._ "

"Ultimate Tickle Attack!"

At that, Star's arms slipped from underneath Marco and attacked all of his ticklish spots under his armpits and along his sides. He burst into uncontrollable laughter, trying hard to concentrate on keeping the squirming girl pinned. Of course, she would know tickling was his weakness—she had plenty of practice from all of the tickle fights they had had as friends. With his guard let down, Star rolled him on his back, straddled his stomach, and had his arms in her grip. Victory was written on her facial expression. "Alright, I yield," he said when he caught his breath.

"You thought you could beat Star Butterfly, warrior princess," she boasted. "Guess again."

He smirked, "I have to hand it to you, you had me stumped for a long time." They laughed—the fight had been too much fun.

Suddenly, their eyes locked as they panted breathlessly. _Man, she's pretty_ …Star must have picked up on his compliment for she dreamingly gazed at him. Did she think he was attractive? Clearly, the bond gave him the answer: _of course_. Marco gently cupped her cheek in his hand. How on Earth—or Mewni rather—had this happen? Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined laying in a field with Star Butterfly on such a glorious day. The more he thought about it, an instinct told Marco to get up before anyone saw them like this. _This would be an image for those stupid tabloids._ When he realized that Star showed no signs of moving, he tapped her on the shoulder, "Uh, Star…y-you can get off."

"O-oh, right," she snapped out of her stupor and climbed off. "You know we should fight more often."

"I guess," Marco sat up. "Though, let's take mind reading off the table."

They sat in the grass for a moment holding hands as the wind combed through the grass around them. This was a moment he never wanted to forget. The clouds raced past the many moons of Mewni in the pink sky, and the sun shone down on them. _Oh, I almost forgot!_ Marco reminded himself since now seemed like the perfect moment. A moment that had been two weeks in the making since the dance in the temple.

Marco removed his hoodie or else he would have sweat run down his back, which was what happened when he tried to ask out Jackie on Earth. Hopefully, the Naysaya was gone too.

Noticing his weird actions made Star cock her head to one side in confusion. Through the bond, she probably read his nervousness.

"Uh, Star," his voice cracked a little, and she giggled softly. "Ignore that. I forgot to ask you something after the dance. Well, maybe not _right_ after the dance, but you know what I mean."

"And what's that?" Star asked.

Marco cleared his throat—his voice would dare not crack again, not here. _Here goes nothing._ He grabbed her other hand, and met her eyes directly, "Star, will you go out with me?"

He watched the largest grin creep on Star's face, and her hug practically tackled him to the ground.

"Yes, Marco. A million times, yes."

* * *

 **Just as a note on format:** **Anything in** _"italics"_ **is dialogue from a flashback. Anything in** " _italics underline_ " **is Star and Marco using their bond to communicate or any thoughts they pick up on it.** _Italics_ **are just thoughts. I hope this isn't super confusing, and I'll make sure I clarify in the text.**

 **GoldManCharm- Thanks for the comment. You can look at it one of two ways 1. Dramatic effect or 2. Writers error. I will admit the show frames it like Marco didn't drop out, but it might have to do with having a protagonist dropping out of school is not a great role model for kids.**

 **Oracle6044- Thanks! Having Marco go DBZ on Tom was the plan lol. The fight scene was honestly a blast to write, and RK (my beta reader) really helped to make it over-the-top. I am curious to see what the show does. I don't think we'll get an epic fight scene like this, but I wouldn't mind seeing Tom and Marco fight again.**

 **allen Vth- When I wrote this chapter, I wanted to make the reader both feel really bad for Tom, and not feel bad for him at the same time. A lot of stories either make Tom a complete asshole or completely the victim—neither of which is realistic. Tom is both at the same time, even the show depicts that. He's a bad boyfriend, but he keeps getting pushed away by Star. I went for the same effect with Star to show how neither of them is right for each other and have hurt each other in the relationship. As for Marco's cheekmarks, I wanted to take the idea and just run with it (I hope the show does too). The puppies have names in the show (at least Sajak, Barco Diaz, and Marco Jr. do). When writing Star in her golden butterfly form, I tried to channel an "Angel of Death" image of her. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Kaiser Spartan- Thank you! The monitoring curse is actually from the Guidebook, and I really wanted to be creative with the idea. When I planned the fight, I didn't want Marco to immediately hate Tom, they're friends after all, so having him feel conflicted (to a point) is just more realistic. I won't say too much about the last point, but this isn't the last time Tom and Star see each other…**

 **zeldex72- I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, thank you for the comment!**

 **Jack Coffison- Thanks and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I'm going to start with your review of Chapter 1. I wanted to let Star and Marco talk things out because they need to (hint hint canon series). A lot of their issues come from the fact that they didn't talk about what happened in "Starcrushed" forward. As for Tom and Star's relationship, I only wrote what I think the show is suggesting. Star and Tom didn't see each other from "Lava Lake Beach" to "Monster Bash" (or at least it's heavily implied they didn't). It is due to the fact that Star is busy arranging the Monster-Mewman peace treaty, but Marco is always there even when Tom isn't…Sort of like how Marco didn't see Jackie often and was always around Star. Tom probably could get a little more credit, but he still has his temper issues and Stump Day hints that his change isn't as deep as we think. I would be curious if the show connects Tom's jealousy to Marco.**

 **As for chapter 2, I really wanted to nail Tom's character and his perspective. He's either the innocent angel or the demon in a lot of fanfics, so I was kind of going for a mix of both. I leaned more on his "villainous side" to really let his grief and hurt sink into the reader. The guy just lost his girlfriend, and even though their relationship was essentially broken at this point—he feels all the emotions a fresh break up brings. I can't comment on his morality (I'd have to think about it), but this isn't the end for Tom, not by a longshot.**

 **I hope you like where Starco is going. Things are gonna get a little wild for both of them, and it won't always be easy.**

 **Guest- This chapter is in part an answer to your question lol, and thanks for the kind words.**

 **Guest- Thank you for the comment. Basically, Chapter 3 should answer your thoughts on the cheekmarks, and Marco's magic. As for Tom, I'd say it depends on how you interpret s3 Tom. I don't think Tom is going to go all out like he did here in the show. I just wanted to imagine if we took Stump Day and put it on steroids. Tom could do that in the show (leaning towards his s1 nature), be very mature about things (leaning towards his late s2 side), or be in the middle. Only time will tell…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, one and all, here's another chapter. Author's notes are below (because they are kinda spoiler-y) and enjoy:)**

 **P.S.: REDUX is picking up again!**

* * *

"Today is the day," Marco said through a sleep yawn after he shut off the alarm ringing on his phone. So far, everything seemed perfect—the Mewnian sun was shining, birds were chirping, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. What could go wrong? Unfortunately for Marco, he took a step out of bed and immediately tripped on the pile of laser puppies playing on the floor. He tried to brush off the ungraceful mistake, but while changing he fell several more times as the eager balls of fluff continued to weave in and out of his legs. "Careful puppies," He gently shoved them away with his bare feet. "I gotta look good for Star."

Because today is _that_ day—their first official date. Never in Marco wildest dreams did he think he had a chance to go out with Star Butterfly—his amazing best friend. They always seemed to pass each other likes ships in the open seas. When she liked him, Marco was busy dating Jackie. After that phase, when the boy discovered his true feelings with Star, she and Tom were together. But this time the stars aligned. This time they both were in the right place at the right time. With yesterday's memories of the courtyard fight still fresh in Marco's mind, he knew that he had to make this the best date ever. His Star deserved at least that much.

To boost his manly confidence, Marco threw his favorite _Día de los Muertos_ mixtape into his stereo and had it playing while he stared into his closet. "Hmm…" he deliberated. Having a wardrobe of the same article of clothing made finding an outfit weirdly challenging. Was his in the mood for his

"Hey, puppies, what hoodie do you think I should wear?" The laser puppies stopped playing and stared as if they understood their human for a second but resumed their wrestling. _If only I didn't have so many choices…_ Marco was torn between his second-favorite and his third-favorite, which he wore on adventures. His first-favorite—the one that smelled like Star—was too valuable to be worn. Barco Diaz made the decision for his human by standing on his hind legs and violently tugging on the arm of hoodie number three.

"Good idea, Barco." Marco grabbed the garment, zipping it up over his "I'm a Hot Dawg" T-shirt. "What do you guys think?" he struck a few modeling poses for the puppies, who stared at him with their heads tilted in seeming approval. Or confusion.

 _Good enough,_ the boy sat on his bed. It felt so weird that Star insisted on keeping things casual for the day. Wondering how his date was faring, he called to her, " _How are things going, Star_ _?_ "

Her joy was utterly contagious, making Marco want to sing and dance. " _Just waking up_ ," she yawned. " _I'll let you know when I'm ready_."

" _Can't wait ,_" Marco replied to her, but when he was left alone with his thoughts, worry began to creep in. What if he failed at being a good boyfriend for Star? It was _his_ fault that his previous relationship with Jackie ended—he was painfully aware of that. Maybe if Marco hadn't put her on such a pedestal and put the same amount of effort into things, they would have lasted longer. What if he hurt Star like that? He couldn't live with himself if he broke their bond.

Marco was yanked from his thoughts when felt Sajak nudge his leg and whimper sympathetically. _My negative emotions must be affecting the puppies_ , he stooped over to welcome the bundle of fluff in his arms. "Hey, Sajak? Do you ever feel like your past haunts you?"

The puppy simply blinked at him as he panted.

"I love Star, but what if I mess up this date? Or this relationship? What should I do?"

Unphased by the questions, Sajak licked his face and yipped.

"You're right!" Marco stood up. "I'm going to go outside and practice some magic to clear my head." At the word "outside," the other puppies rushed over, bouncing around his socked feet. He shook his head, "All right, you can come too."

They ventured out to the Rose Garden, and Marco found that his outlook on life had already improved with the combination of the walk and fresh air. A sunny day on Mewni was the perfect way to evaporate the cloud of negative thoughts in his head. He was going on a date with Star Butterfly—nothing could interrupt the fun they would soon have. Since his mood was better and he had plenty of time to kill, Marco decided to practice magic. One of the skills he worked on in his free time was just channeling and releasing it without a lot of effort. Star summoned spells quickly and efficiently, and the squire wanted to be at her level. _Focus on your breathing_ , the boy closed his eyes and concentrated on the air flowing in and out of his lungs. _In and out. In and out._ Once in his semi-meditative state, he let the magic enter his veins from the unknown source. Cold and icy, it invigorated his spirit and he practiced channeling it for ready-use and letting it ebb away like a tide. _Just like that_ , he watched his fists glow red and return to normal in rhythmic flexing.

"Good morning, Marco!"

His world turned upside down as he flipped off the bench and to the ground, bumping his head. Above him, a three-hundred-year-old queen giggled in amusement, her pinkish spades bouncing on her cheeks. "I didn't mean to scare you, dear," she held out a hand for him.

 _Oh but you do_ , Marco held his snarky remark. Something about her gave him the creeps even though Star insisted her granny was a cool person. Maybe it was her shady past or the dark magic that stained her arms. Maybe it was the rumors of Monster Love and the forbidden chapter in the Book of Spells. The energy messed with his mind when he read it. "That's alright," Marco muttered as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Still practicing your Sword Hand Dance?" Eclipsa smirked as she sat on the bench behind him. When Marco scowled, she added, "I'm kidding. What brings you out here today without Star?"

He shrugged, "Just practicing my magic and watching the laser puppies." Was it that weird for him to be without Star?

The dark queen thought about it for a moment, "Interesting…Perhaps, she is getting ready for…a date with you?"

"How did you know?"

Eclipsa only laughed again at the squire's surprised response, "Oh Marco, what's going on between and Star isn't a mystery—everyone knew it would be a matter of time. Especially me, you know. I remember how flustered Star was when you came back, and I knew she wouldn't confine you to the laundry room for long. Also—" she pulled out a copy of the _Crowne Royale_ —the same edition that Kelly and Pony Head had read about his fight with Tom. "—I keep up. You must really love Star to face a Lucitor."

"Thanks?" Marco's cheeks turned red at the big "l-word." He did love Star, and the fact made his heart skip a beat.

"Love is a powerful emotion," Eclipsa continued as he blushed. "And there's nothing more wonderful than young love—I would know. It reminds me of when I met my Monster husband."

"I guess," Marco shrugged. He wanted to sit down but felt uneasy about being close to Eclipsa. What was she getting at about his relationship with Star, anyway?

" _Hey, Marco_ ," Star checked in. " _I should be down in a few minutes. Where are you?_ "

With a smile growing on his face, he replied, " _I'm in the Rose Garden when you're ready_."

"Hmm…interesting…" Eclipsa mumbled behind him.

He turned around, "What's interesting?"

"Oh, nothing," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "How's your magic training going? I can see you can Star training from my window." Part of him wanted to probe further, but Eclipsa's disarming grin dissuaded him.

Instead, Marco answered the question, "It's been great, so far. Star's the best teacher I could have."

The queen studied him for a bit, tapping her chin with a finger considering a matter in her head. "Tell me," she said at last. "Has Star taught you any dark magic?"

The question caught him off guard. Back on Earth, he had seen Star interact with the forbidden chapter and saw her cleaved wand shoot green bolts when she became angry or scared. In fact, Marco used the All-Seeing Eye himself to find Star in the Realm of Magic. Nevertheless, the pair made a deal to leave that side of magic alone mainly because it was too risky. Dark magic had the power to corrupt. "I don't see why I would need to know it," Marco shrugged again.

"I can see your point," Eclipsa conceded as she began to feed the birds around her—the ones the laser puppies failed to chase away. "There are tons more spells to learn. But remember when you fought Tom?"

"What about it?"

"Would you have been able to defeat foes stronger than him with what Star's teaching you alone?" She asked simply.

Marco eyed her cautiously, "I don't see why not. I'm getting stronger by the day."

"That sounds, Marco, but what if your magic alone can't save Star?" Eclipsa leaned forward. "There are many dark spells that are far more powerful and would do a much better job of protecting her if need be. If I recall correctly, you're her squire so it's your job to keep her safe, isn't it? What about from a foe like Toffee?"

 _Eclipsa has a point,_ Marco had to admit. He never told anyone, but he often had nightmares about Toffee killing Star, which had been the worst moment of his life. The black day never ceased to haunt him. They had just reunited after she had suddenly left the party back on Earth. So many questions floated in his head about feelings, but Marco didn't care. He had his Star back…only to have her cruelly ripped away by Toffee. The boy remembered his mind going dark. His ray of sunshine was gone, and he was determined to avenge her death.

While his mind drifted out of the painful flashback, Marco noticed that Eclipsa was watching him, clearly interested, "If you ever want to learn, the offer is always open."

Before Marco could answer, he noticed that Star had entered the Rose Garden. _She really is my bright and Shining Star_ , he smiled. The sun and roses were pretty in their own light, but it paled in comparison to his Star Butterfly. Her golden hair shimmered like a vast field of ripened Mewni corn, waving behind her like rays of the sun. Her eyes were like pristine springs of clear water reflecting a blue Earth sky. They complemented the green of her Narwhal dress and the pink of her cheekmarks. Immediately, Marco sought her arms for a hug and let his worry and dark thoughts evaporate. He inhaled her sweet scent and buried his nose deeper into her hair. She smelled of wildflowers and strawberries.

"Are you ready for today?" She grinned excitedly, petting his back. The sensation lulled him into almost a catatonic state. Why were her hands—which punched enemies and lifted heavy objects like nothing—so incredibly soft?

"Yeah," Marco kissed her forehead. "I'm going to treat you today because we're going to the Corn Festival!"

"Uh, which one?" Star asked. "There's like four a year."

Only on Mewni could there be four festivals for the same cereal crop. When he found out about the event from a castle servant yesterday, Marco had no idea there were other ones. "I think it's the Corn Flower one," his response was unsure.

"I mean it doesn't really matter, as long as we're together," Star smiled at him. "It's gonna be a super fun date." _Oh, absolutely_ , he grinned proudly, noticing her blushing. His cheeks flushed hotly too, struck by how adorably cute his new _girlfriend_ was in his arms. Suddenly, she tilted her face up towards him. Without words or thoughts, Marco knew what she wanted, and was excited to comply. He closed his eyes to wait for his kiss—something he had dreamed of for a _long_ time.

"You do know I'm still here," Eclipsa called out to them. The teens stopped what they were doing and separated abruptly. As they turned away from each other, the queen giggled, "Well have fun, at the Corn Festival. Maybe not _too_ much fun. Not yet, at least."

* * *

"So, what are festivals like on Mewni?" Marco asked as he and Star walked hand in hand towards the direction of their destination.

"Well, it depends on the festival," Star thought about it for a minute. "The Corn Flower one is a lot like the fair we went to on Earth, just with more corn. Then there's the Corn Kernel one, which is nothing but a corn eating fest. And the Corn Husk Festival, where we celebrate the harvest with a week-long party and drink loads of corn shine and corn ale. The Corn Ear Festival is where we sacrifice the ears of our enemies to ensure a good harvest—"

"—Wait, what?!" He stopped walking, feeling a chill running up his spine. And he thought the blood sacrifices on Stump Day were extreme…

"Don't think about it," Star advised him. "Look, we're here!"

Sure enough, the Corn Flower Festival _was_ just like an Earth fair. So much so in fact that Marco had to keep making sure the sky was pink above them. The sketchy thrill rides had lines of excited children eager for the experience of cheap thrills. Meanwhile, their parents and the other adults flocked to colorful tents along the perimeter promising games, prizes, trinkets, and food to buy in a wall of commercialism. The teens were busy either with rides, the booths, or finding places to "cuddle." _So typical_ , Marco rolled his eyes. Scents of greasy food and perspiration clogged his nose, making the boy both hungry and nauseous at the same time. _I hope this is alright_ , he began to worry. What if he didn't pick the right place, and Star wanted something more romantic?

Luckily, Star's reaction suggested the opposite. "What are we standing here for?" The princess bounced excitedly on her feet. "Let's go!"

Marco almost got whiplash from the force of an eager Star yanking him deeper into the crowd. Curiosity made him peek into her thoughts, and he was blown away by the enthusiasm rippling in her head. She had a growing list of everything they should do together before going home.

"What should we do first?" He couldn't tell what she wanted to focus on. Food, games, and kissing all seemed to rank number one.

"Well, let's not do the rides," Star's recommendation came at the perfect time.

A kid was ejected out of a car on a wooden, goat-powered roller coaster and into a shallow pile of hay below. Marco's mouth hung open in horror although the Mewmans seemed unconcerned. _Yep, definitely not going on a ride_ , the squire had no issue making that decision. They were all rotted driftwood, hastily-built deathtraps. Somewhere else, the log flume ride also suffered a malfunction, spraying water and screaming riders everywhere. _This place would be lawsuit heaven on Earth._

Star read his thoughts and added, "Don't worry about it. We Mewmans are kinda unbreakable."

"I broke my foot!" A child wailed from beneath the collapsed ride.

Quickly, the mortified princess pushed Marco away from the scene, " _Ignore that_ ,"

"Let's do other stuff," he looked around for something they could do on the ground in the corn-themed deathtrap.

Suddenly, he felt Star grab him. "I know what I wanna do first…," she said in a low, teasing voice.

" _Why are we just standing here_ _?_ " Marco stared at her with his brows knit together in confusion. Her giggles echoed in his mind, and he blushed when he figured out what Star meant. That was a fine option too.

" _Don't tell me you forgot about our moment in the rose garden_ ," she let a coy smile spread on her face.

 _Of course, I didn't,_ he wrapped his arms around her waist, beginning to close the distance between their lips…

"Well, well, well, isn't this a sight to behold!"

Just short of Star's lips, Marco paused when he heard the irritating voice from his _second-_ worst nightmares—the only thing that could damper such a perfect moment. " _Hey!_ " His partner's annoyance radiated through their bond, but Marco's focus was on the taunting redheaded squire in front of them. Like a classical playground bully, Higgs appeared, flanked by her squire comrades, Baby-Man and Old Guy. Her green eyes glinted with hatred towards the couple.

"I haven't seen you since the blowout sale, Nerd," she sauntered over to him. "I thought maybe the princess got rid of you for a _real_ squire."

"I am a _real_ squire!" Marco spat. His job as Star's confidant and advisor was something they both took seriously.

"In speaking of the princess," Higgs added, "I thought you weren't her boyfriend."

"Well, I am now," he replied, glancing lovingly as Star then coldly at Higgs. She rolled her eyes,

"Wow, Nerd. I never suspect you to be the kind of guy that would—I don't know—woo the princess to get ahead. We all know that you're never going to become a knight on your own."

Marco felt the blood roar in his ears from rage. How _dare_ anyone to accuse him of using Star for an easy promotion. He loved Star no matter if she were the queen or a lowly peasant, and this wasn't about his job either. _Why doesn't she just go away and leave me on my date!_

"You better not be insulting _my_ squire," Star challenged with her wand glowing, "I am the Princess, after all."

Higgs smirked, "I'm surprised you kept him this long. I remember the Quest Buy sale when you treated him like old dishwater—"

"That's enough, Higgs!" Marco shouted, stepping in front of Star. "I'm going to prove to you that I belong here as Star's boyfriend _and_ as her squire."

The squires broke out laughing. "You think you got what it takes," Old Guy sneered darkly, "You haven't had a formal day of training in your life."

Old Guy was right. Marco probably didn't have a chance to win a sword fight against any of them, so he had to choose his battlefield wisely. "We'll play three carnival games," the boy suggested, looking around him at the game booths scattered throughout the fairground. "Team Starco versus Team Squire."

" _Starco?_ " Star shot him a puzzled look.

" _I'll explain where I got that from later_ ," he assured her mentally, taking her hand. To his rival, he said, "You call the prize, Higgs."

"Alright," the redhead thought about it and held out her hand. "If your team wins, we'll apologize, and let you train as a full squire with us. If we win, then you'll have to renounce your squire-ship. Deal?"

 _Renounce my squire-ship?!_ Marco was taken back. His title was the only thing he had to feel useful on Mewni. There was no way Star would date a non-name peasant boy from Earth… _I'm not going to lose_ , he decided in his soul then and there. Higgs put him down and ruined his day—she wasn't going to hurt him anymore! Before he agreed, the squire sought Star's gaze for her approval to make sure that she was okay with this challenge. When she nodded, Marco shook Higgs's hand, "Deal!"

"No magic, Princess," added Higgs, "We're gonna settle this the squire way." Star tucked her wand into here star purse, while Marco nodded. Too bad she didn't know about his little secret, but there would be a better time to flex his ability once he won.

"Alright Team Starco, since you're defending your honor, you get to pick the first challenge," Higgs instructed. "Choose wisely."

Like a seasoned general, Marco surveyed his options in the carnival battlefield to figure out what he could work with in terms of games. So far, all of the weird Mewni ones stood out—for all the wrong reasons. Exploding Hot Potato, Piranha Powwow, and Corn of War sounded dangerous and dreadful. _There's gotta be something here I recognize_ , he kept searching until he found a game anyone could play.

"Alright, Team Squire," Marco announced when he came to his decision, "I challenge you to Whack-A-Mole!" He pointed to the large tent in the center of the festival.

"Challenge accepted," Higgs replied. "The team that gets a score of ten points wins. We'll see you at the winners' circle—not!"

As the squires gleefully walked away, Marco turned to Star to plan their march to victory. "This should be easy," he bragged. "I am the ultimate Whack-A-Mole master. We probably need to hit five moles apiece, and we gotta be quick about it. Team Squire has one more person than us."

"Relax Marco," she placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "We're just smashing moles on the head—it's not _that_ hard."

* * *

 _Sure, it's not_ that _hard_ , Marco grumbled as he strained to pick up his seven-foot long, three-hundred-pound mallet. It was carrying around a dead body. When he had envisioned a game of Whack-A-Mole, the Earth boy imagine a board with little holes for fake moles to pop out of and tiny plastic hammers. However, he should have known the Mewni version would be a lot different and involve higher stakes, like a giant tent, a humongous hammer, and a series of holes a subway could drive into.

Meanwhile, Star had her pink weapon hoisted on her shoulder like it was nothing, "Need help, Marco?"

"No, Star, I-I can…get it," he groaned, exerting with all his strength to make the mallet budge. _Almost got it!_ Finally, the hammer moved an inch to the left, and Marco could not help but feel proud.

"Wow, Nerd, your duties tending to the Princess's needs _have_ made you soft," Higgs showed off by waving her blue mallet in a wide arc as easy as it were a baseball bat. _If only I could use my magic_ , Marco sighed. It would make things so much easier. Even Old Guy had no trouble with his. Why were Mewmans so strong?

"Release the moles!" Higgs called to the gamemaster who hit a red button on one of the tent walls.

The ground rumbled fiercely and cracked as a giant elephant-sized mole erupted from wide holes. Long fangs oozed black slime and beady red eyes glowed with bloodlust as the creatures screeched. "Star, you didn't tell me moles on Mewni were this big!" Marco yelled to match the volume of the creature's battle cry.

"What did you expect, Marco?" Star responded in a matter-of-fact way, "I told you Mewman corn farmers are frequently killed by them. These aren't cute little Earth moles; they drink blood."

Roaring, the creature lunged, only to be met with a decisive blow to the head by Higgs. The impact sent the irate beast scampering for safety underground, and the squires cheered. In only thirty seconds, Team Squire was already ahead. Soon, even more moles appeared to avenge their comrade, but Marco still struggled with his weapon. One-by-one, Team Squire dealt with each mole, barely breaking out into a sweat. _Come on, stupid hammer, move!_ Marco felt his muscles burn from the effort. He had to show Higgs that he wasn't weak.

At least he had Star on his side. The princess was truly amazing as she jumped over moles to dodge and bashed them hard on the head. She dealt with at least two moles already. When the third mole loomed over her, she hurled the hammer and nailed it between the eyes. The mole fell backward with a tremendous thud before slinking away back into its hole. _Star is so pretty when she's beating up baddies..._ Marco grinned as he watched.

"Marco!"

Her shout made the boy snap out of his fantasies only to see a mole loom over him like a mountain of death. In vain, Marco tried to move his hammer, but he knew it was useless, so it was time for Plan B. Memories of his old days fighting at Star's side before magic inspired him to rely on karate. He performed a roundhouse kick to the mole's stomach to wind it. As the mole lay trying to recover, Marco jumped on its head to send in back to the depth below. His new strategy was working—he'd show Higgs! With his karate moves, Marco finished off two more moles. M _aybe we have a chance after all_! He squared up against the fourth mole when he heard a whistle screech. The mole ceased its aggression and scurried away.

"Team Squire rules!" Marco's heart sank as he watched the other team congratulate themselves with hearty high-fives. Looking at the scoreboard, the squire realized that _he_ was the reason Team Starco had lost. At eight points, Star had defeated her five moles while Marco only came up with three.

"You did your best, Marco," Star tried to give him a hug. Normally, Marco would have relished her affection, but he broke away. When she reached out to him through the bond, he ignored her. She frowned at him but said nothing as she brushed past him. His focus was on taking Higgs down—no matter what.

The next game was Krashin' Karts, as decided by Team Squire. It sounded a lot like Bumper Cars, a game Marco was well-acquainted with. _Maybe a bit too well_ , he snickered to himself remembering the last time he played Bumper Cars with Star back in Echo Creek. She had begged him to let her drive, and Marco did so begrudgingly because he just knew something horrible would happen. In only a minute, Star managed to destroy four rides, summon three ambulances and got them kicked out of the park. _Good times_.

However, like the deathly Whack-A-Mole, the game _exactly_ like the Bumper Cars at home. Instead of a small ring with brightly colored electric cars slowly gliding on the floor, Marco saw a huge arena filled to the brim with spectators and with two great chariots parked in the middle. Each chariot had four warnicorns tied abreast to each other, chomping anxiously at the bit. _This was just like that scene from that one movie we saw in history class_ , he remembered a movie on Rome they watched clips from one day.

The squires picked the fiercest set of warnicorns: four huge jet-black horses with slight feathering around their thunderous hooves, and a thick black twisted horn on each of their heads. That left Star and Marco with the smaller team of four white ones. They did not look like full-blooded warnicorns with much slighter builds and golden manes and horns Warnicorns were huge drafty animals and generally had darker coats to disguise blood and dirt from the battlefield. These were perhaps were crossed with normal unicorns, which tended to be smaller and lighter in color. As Star fawned over them with kisses and pats, Marco had to admit that this team was probably the better one. Despite their shorter strides and less power, their leaner bodies were most likely more aerodynamic and better on turns.

"I'm gonna call this one, Sir Runs-A-Lot," Star stroked the outermost warnicorn on the nose, causing the gelding to nicker softly. Marco took her hand and gave it a squeeze as they boarded the chariot. There was barely enough room for both of them to stand.

"I'll drive," Marco offered, "You're on lance duty." He wanted to redeem himself, but he had no clue how to drive a chariot, He doubted that Star could either. It could not possibly be harder than driving a car—then Marco realized that he left Earth before he took his driver's ed class.

"Hear ye, hear ye," an announcer cried above the white noise of the crowd. "Welcome to the Krashin' Kart arena! The object of the race is to survive three laps all the while trying to crush your opponent into the dust. May thy warnicorns run swift and your carts stay true!"

With the wave of a flag, the warnicorns reared before bolting down the track. Marco's arms were almost wrenched out of socket from the power of the four steeds on the other end of the reins. They ran like tremendous machines, their ears slicked back from the wind and fair manes waving triumphantly behind them like royal banners. "Giddy up horsies!" Star cheered as they rounded the first corner. Marco threw back his head in a giddy laugh in exhilaration. _This is too fun!_

"Hey! Nerd! I hate to ruin your date!"

Marco felt his mood sink as the black horses of Team Squire's chariot strode next to him. "Actually, I take that back. I am loving ruining your date!" Higgs moved to pass them. Baby-Man whipped out his lance and began to jab it into the side of the chariot.

"Star!" He panicked as the pole almost hit his date.

"Keep steering! I got this!" She called to him, picking up the lance in their chariot. Twirling it in one hand, she clashed her weapon with the squire trying to push him back until Marco recovered from almost hitting the wall. He pulled the animals back on course and away from Higgs.

"Lap One is finished," he heard the from above the finish line. If they could focus on surviving, they had a chance to show those squires what Team Starco was made of.

Out of nowhere, Marco heard a loud buzz over the thundering hoofbeats of the warnicorns. "Marco! Look!" Star pointed with a gasp. _Those dirty_ —The other chariot had spinning spikes attached to the wheels, and they were preparing to ram them.

"Oh no you don't," he struggled to keep the wheels from falling into the spikes. The warnicorns began to tangle in the lines of the other team, causing them to panic.

They passed the line with the announcer saying, "Lap Two is finished. One to go!"

Marco had an idea to dislodge themselves and give Higgs a taste of her own medicine. He yanked on the reins to steer the horses into the other team to push the chariot into the wall. The scraping of splintered wood and screaming of the warnicorns filled his ears.

"What are you doing!" Higgs yelled as a wheel gave out. Old Guy rolled out of the cart and Baby-Man's lance was wrenched from his grasp. _I'm gonna ground you into dust_ , Marco's mind growled darkly. This was payback, not only for today but for that Quest Buy sale too. No one humiliated him in front of Star!

" _Marco! Marco, stop_ _!_ " Star yelled at him in horror. " _You're gonna hurt Sir Runs-A-Lot!_ " The gelding reared wildly trying to avoid the black warnicorn's kick. Marco pulled back to free him but continued to ram the chariot. _One more swipe_ , he calculated…But he felt the chariot lurched suddenly as the sickening crunch of wood filled the air. He had forgotten about the spikes! The entire right side of the chariot was gone, the only thing that kept them going was Star leaning on the left side to balance. "Marco, we gotta stop!" she cried to him.

"No, we can't the finish line is in sight!" Marco pointed.

"Marco!" she barked, but he tuned her out. They could win this—their warnicorns were faster! The blood roared in his ears, almost there. Almost there! At the last second, the chariot pulled away and they won by Sir Runs-A-Lot's nose.

"Team Starco wins!" The crowd cheered, and Marco went around for a victory lap.

"Woohoo! In your faces!" He jeered when they pulled up beside the squire chariot. "We're gonna stage a comeback in Round Three!"

"Actually, we forfeit."

Marco gasped as Star made her pronouncement. Her dress was covered in dust, but her cheekmarks glowed in wrath. "But Star—" he protested but she held a finger to his lips.

"That's an order, _squire_ ," she glared at him, making his heart sank. He knew that he had messed up badly for she never pulled the squire card. Never.

"Ha! Loser," Higgs and the squires laughed. "We'll settle this later."

Marco pouted as they walked away, wishing he could finish the fight between them. However, the desire for revenge faded when he saw the anger clear in her eyes. _I ruined her date_ , he thought bitterly. What kind of boyfriend was he? The competition got to his head, and now she hated him. He lowered his head, too ashamed to look Star in the face. He heard her sigh in exasperation, "Marco, let's sit and talk for a bit."

 _This is it_ , his heart stopped. _She's going to dump me right here_. When he reached out to her through the bond, he felt her push him away. Star motioned for him to join her on a bench, her face bore an unreadable expression. This was just like his last date with Jackie and look how that turned out.

"Marco," she started as he slumped on the bench next to her. "What _was_ that?"

"Oh, Star," he breathed, "I just wanted this to be the perfect day, and I messed up. Higgs is right, I'm not worthy to be your squire _or_ your boyfriend. You should have chosen another person to be a squire. Better yet, you should have sent me back to Earth and stayed with Tom. I bet he never ruined your dates. And I'm not even a prince? Why did you choose me?" Star just stared at him for a moment as he rambled. _Oh no, what if she agrees?_

"First off, Marco, who cares what Higgs thinks," she spoke after the silence. "I made you my squire, and only my opinion on the matters. I told you, I don't _need_ a squire; I just wanted you by my side. Second, you're wrong. Tom has ruined more dates then you will ever know." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "But most importantly, you are plenty worthy of being my boyfriend. You don't need to prove anything to anyone about being worthy of being at my side. You're my best friend, my squire, my most trusted advisor, my lifeline. And one day you'll be my prince—my king, even—" Marco blushed slightly at the thought "—I love you, Marco, always know that. Nothing can change that fact, okay?" He finally allowed himself to meet her gaze. It was soft and comforting.

"Okay," he took her hand. "I'm sorry the day didn't go well."

"You know, there's plenty of daylight left," she smiled, "Let me take you out on a real date. We'll just put this behind us."

Marco nodded as they reached for a comforting hug. They leaned in for a kiss, only to hear Higgs yell, "Get a room!" _Ugh!_

"Ignore her Marco," Star reached for his hand. "Let's go on an adventure."

* * *

"Uh, Star, are you sure this is a good idea?" Marco whispered to her as they crouched behind a bush in the forest. In front of them was a small herd of unicorns, basking in the light of the sun that trickled down through the canopy of trees. All they had to do was wait for one of them to come close enough to spring on its back and ride it. _This_ was what she meant when she told Marco that she wanted a casual and fun date. They bonded through wacky adventures—why reinvent the wheel when it wasn't broken?

"Remember Marco, you just gotta hold on," she reminded him. "Look, here comes one now!"

A young stallion stood up on his feet and began to head to their bush for a snack. His coat was as golden as a field of summer-ripened corn, and he had a white rump with spots. This was the rarest color and pattern for unicorns on Mewni, which tended to come in solid grey, black, or white. They called it Snow-Kissed Cornfield, but Marco told her that this would be considered a palomino appaloosa on Earth—a much simpler name. This special unicorn was truly worthy to be tamed on this special day. At first, her date had been apprehensive of leaving the relative safety of the Corn Flower Festival to trek into the woods to ride unicorns. On Earth, it was illegal to even go near wild, non-magical horses. But this was Mewni, and no one could call themselves a member of the Royal Butterfly family without ever trying to ride a wild unicorn—and living to tell about it.

"Star?" He whined, but she silenced him.

 _C'mon buddy_ , Star beckoned in her head as the unicorn shook his head and neighed to his herd. _Just a few more steps_ … The stallion turned broadside to the bush, nipping at an itch on his flank. _Now!_ Star sprang from behind the cover onto the unicorn's back. She clutched his silver mane, and he reared with a loud neigh. Now, this was where it got a little wild. The other unicorns roused from their dozing and took off, leaving the unicorn plenty of room to buck. _Show me what you got_ , Star dug in as the stallion swung his front end in a large arc before tossing his back legs up in fury. The unicorn then launched himself five feet off the ground vertically, an amazing feat for a half-ton animal. When he landed, he lurched his head to the side and Star momentarily lost her handhold on the mane. Knowing that he was free, the stallion whirled in a tight circle. The combination of no mane to grab and the spin, nearly unseated Star.

" _Star!_ " She heard Marco panic when she nearly slipped, but she held on with her legs alone. The stallion reared again and pitched violently towards the bush where Marco was still hiding. They broke through the scratchy brush with a loud crash. As the stallion whizzed past, Star managed to snag her boy by his hood and hoist him aboard the thrashing beast. " _Hold on to me_ ," Star instructed him. " _He's almost done!_ " Marco hugged her waist tightly, as the unicorn broke into a dead gallop—the worst part was over.

"Marco, you can open your eyes," Star told him as the unicorn continued to run. "Enjoy the ride."

She felt the boy straighten up but continue his hold around her waist, his touch making it hard to focus on not falling off. The forest flew past them and soon they were in a large meadow full of a rainbow of wildflowers, framed on all sides by dark evergreen trees. The flowers were in full bloom, shining like little stars in the light of the sun. Butterflies scattered before them with every stride of the unicorn in waves of golds, blues, and violets against the deep pink sky.

Star could feel the awe radiate from Marco. He wondered how he got so lucky—lucky enough to be riding through a magical dimension with such an awesome girlfriend. She grinned, " _Because you're an equally awesome person, Marco_." There was not another being in any dimension that she would ever want to share this moment with besides him. This was her favorite pastime, besides fighting monsters, before she left Mewni for Earth—so this was a very personal moment. Star's mind took her back to a thirteen-year-old version of herself. The year she started taming unicorns to escape the mounting stress her mother heaped on her about being a princess. She could not care less about royal appointments, or throne posture, or any of the boring stuff. All she wanted was to be a teen and have fun. Her adventures in the woods brought back some sense of normalcy.

Star was startled a bit when she felt Marco hug her tighter, then she realized that she had been broadcasting her memories to him. " _Thanks for sharing this with me_ ," he nuzzled into her neck. " _It means a lot_."

This was the side of her no one saw. Her mother would flip if she knew about her engaging in such a dangerous activity, and Star never took Tom unicorn riding the times they dated. In her quest to be a better princess, she had lost part of herself. Moon stressed constantly the royals must deny themselves for the greater public. But she was still a teenage girl: she was going to make mistakes, she was going to show emotion, she was going to rebel against how things should always be. That's why Star treasured her time on Earth so much. She didn't have to put on her mask to preserve the Butterfly family name or worry about a misstep leading to a trip to St. Olga's. She was free.

However, when Star had to return to Mewni, she had to give that up. For a while, she thought she could live with it, especially since Tom was playing up the "better princess" thing. Yet being the perfect Princess of Mewni is not who Star was—not then, not now. Who could she tell that to though—her mother would lecture her to death, and Tom wouldn't really care. Now, here she was with Marco, sharing her most vulnerable insecurities and her most treasured hobby. _With my most treasured friend._

The unicorn slowed to a stop halfway through the meadow, and the pair slid off.  
"Thanks for the ride," Star pat him on the nose. "We gotta give you a name before you go." She turned to Marco, to give him the honors, "It's your first unicorn ride, so you get to name him."

"Hmm…" he studied the steed for a second. "How about Sol? He's as mighty and yellow as the sun." The stallion tossed his head in agreement and turned away to find his herd.

"Until next time, Sol!" Star waved after him.

Marco chuckle behind her, "You really are something."

"Oh really," she teased him. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Well, I could kiss you," he teased coyly.

 _Oh, so bold Marco from the dance is back?_ She threw her arms around his shoulders. They leaned together, lips only an inch apart when a growl ripped through the clearing. _Okay, that's it!_ She had no idea why the universe was conspiring to keep her from lip-locking with Marco Diaz, but she was going to kick the butt of _whatever_ malcontent was behind her.

She followed Marco's frightened stare to a seven-foot-tall Mewnian bear standing a few yards away, glaring at them. The princess felt anger rush in her veins. "Hey, you!" She called in a challenge. "It's rude to interrupt a girl's first kiss with her new boyfriend." The bear reared on his hind legs and roared at her in defiance. "Come on Marco," she yanked him forward, "Let's teach that bear a lesson!"

She twirled her wand in her right hand, "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" A wave of hearts rushed towards the bear, however, most of them either bounced off or hardly penetrated the creature's thick hide. After shaking off the attack, it charged at full speed—now it was on. She focused on summoning another spell, but Marco literally beat her to the punch. He charged one of his Red Fist attacks, nailing the bear right on the snout. Though knocked back and thoroughly confused, the bear rose to his feet again.

"We need to give that old bear something to really think about," Marco charged his fists for another attack.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Star interjected. "I need you to distract him."

"Gimme a smokescreen or something," he said as the bear prepared to rush them again.

Star cast a curtain of glittery pink magic just in front of the bear to give enough time for Marco to lunged forward for the next blow. When the smoke cleared, he connected another punch to the snout. With the bear still reeling, Star launched herself into the air and unleashed her Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast. The shockwave sent the bear crashing into the trees far away. It wasn't coming back. High-fives and pats on the back went all around.

"We make a great team," Marco said after another high-five.

"That's why we're together, silly," Star simply replied.

Hand in hand, Star and Marco walked to a special part of the same meadow. A literal canvas of color from the plant life surrounded them. Even in the most picturesque scenery in all of Mewni, their eyes only beheld each other with their bond swirling in pure rapture. Marco peeled off his hoodie and draped it on a patch of springy green grass. "For you, mi Princesa," his bow caused her to mockingly roll her eyes as she sat down. He joined her, and they held each other as the sun went down, and the stars appeared in the darkening sky. There was an uncountable army of them, in various sizes and colors: regal reds, bright yellows, and sunny oranges… " _Deep blue like your eyes_ ," Marco let slip.

She playfully jabbed his ribs. "You know, I've never seen a night sky like this," he breathed in awe. "I mean, there are places dark enough where you can see stars like this on Earth, but they are far away from Echo Creek.

"My dad used to take me stargazing all the time when I was little," Star responded. "He told me stories about all the constellations. Like see that one over there—" she pointed to seven bright stars that zigzagged in a W. "—That's the Great Corn Snake."

Marco followed her finger, "What's so important about a little corn snake?"

Star shook her head, "These aren't those cute little Earth ones. These corn snakes are a hundred feet long and can swallow whole buildings. Ooh, look over there!" Then she motioned to a group of stars that formed what looked like to be a rectangle. "Those are the Two Lovers," she told Marco. "Now, that's my favorite story."

She felt Marco settle closer to her as she began, "Long ago, in the earliest days of Mewni, a princess fell in love with a common farm boy. The princess's parents disapproved of their love and had her quickly married off to a rich count. But that didn't stop the lovers—they continued to meet in secret in the woods. They were happy together until, one day, the royal court found them. Just as they were about to drag the princess back to her husband and slay the farm boy, the universe intervened. The princess and her love were gathered up into the sky, and became the Two Lovers, as a sign to everyone that love always finds a way."

"That's cool," Marco remarked, "We have stories about our constellations on Earth, but I like this one better. You know, today turned out to be a great day."

Star closed her eyes and laid back on the hoodie in contentment He smiled, kissing her cheek. "That tickled," she giggled.

He playfully raised an eyebrow as Star winked at him. "What are you planning, my trusted advisor?" She eyes him in curiosity.

"Oh, nothing." Marco teased, kissing her forehead and making her giggle again at the sensation. "Just trying to find your tickle spots." Star gently pushed Marco back, letting out a fit of laughs. He smiled lovingly, taking her soft hand. They looked into each other's eyes as if saying so much with so little.

"Marco…" She squeezed his hand, giving a warm smile. "I… I'm really happy that we are trying to be a couple." He blinked at the comment but shot a warm smile back at her. "I know things were…" she started but Marco sighed.

"I messed up a lot. Even today, I—" the boy admitted, cutting her off. She tried to look into his thoughts but felt his raw emotion come through his voice. "Did I ever tell you how I felt when you ran off that one time? And this isn't about the whole Toffee thing either."

"Oh!" Star sensed his memories of her 'running away' from cops after blowing up a sign at Britta's Tacos. She spent the night with a weird lady who made things of hair. _Those pancakes were funky though._ "I know you got worried…"

Marco tightened his hold on her hand, "I didn't know what was going on. I mean… Part of me knew you were going to be fine; you are super friendly and can kick butt with that wand of yours." Star smirked, leaning on Marco's shoulder. "But… I pushed you away, overacting about the police, and you left because of something I did. I couldn't help but feel sad when I searched for you. I even made silly posters!"

"It was really sweet though, Marco," Star commented, feeling somewhat confused. _Where is he going with this?_

He read her thoughts and took a deep breath before continuing, "I kept thinking, what would happen if you never came back. I mean, it's silly, as back then there was not a lot of drama between us. But I was still scared."

"Well I'm not running away anymore," she grabbed his hand. "Not unless you'd come with me."

They laughed again, before continuing to stargaze, holding hands and interlocking fingers. She felt the weight of a million stones roll off of her. This was their secret place. No more worries about Mewni's future, past drama or heartbreak, and no silly forces. Just Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, lying beneath the night sky, stars literally glowing like fireflies dancing a lovely waltz.

They were sitting up slightly now, fingers thread tightly together. Marco's brown eyes locked on hers, and Star felt her heart race as his face neared hers. _And nothing better get in the way this time_ , her mind huffed as she leaned in. When she closed her eyes, Marco cupped her cheek gently as they pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Of course, Star had been kissed before, but nothing compared to this one. She felt a streak of boldness rise in him, and he gently pinned her to the ground. His arms wrapped around her, and she responded in kind by lacing hers around his neck. Why hadn't they done this ages ago? She never expected the level of intensity from Marco; he always seemed like the timid type. _Well, except for dancing and making out,_ she snickered to herself as he deepened the kiss. For a few more moments, they continued to kiss in a passionate embrace, before their brain alerted them that breathing was a necessary part of living. When Marco pulled away, he froze. "I-I uh…" he stammered. "I d-don't know what came over me. Sorry." _He's reverting to Safe Kid mode, how cute_ , the blonde laughed.

"Marco," she panted. "What are you apologizing for? I like it when you take the lead." When he rolled off of her, they embraced each other deeply. "Tonight, was perfect," she murmured. "I love you, Marco."

"I love you too, Star," Marco tightened his grip. High in the sky above them, a blood red moon shed its light upon them in silent approval.

* * *

 **Review Round-up and Author's Notes:**

 **Here's your dose of Starco-diabetes. The next chapter will set up for the next major story arc, so get ready. Kind of a geeky side note (well, one of two), the song Marco is singing is from the game Sonic Colors. RK and I were having a conversation about how well that fits into the whole Star-gazing thing (shout out to him for continuing to be a great beta). Also, I am imagining that warnicorns and unicorns are two different breeds. Warnicorns are larger draft horses (think Clydesdales or similar) and a modeled after the Great Horse, which were used as war horses in the Middle Ages. Unicorns are more like your "normal" horse (maybe think mustang or quarter horse). But enough of me being a nerd, until next time!**

 **zeldex7 (ch1)- Thanks for the read. I hope the canon does the same because Marco is the first non-magical we've seen be able to use level of magic and it's ripe with possibilities.**

 **Oracle6044- I got the idea for having different classes of magic because when I envisioned spells for Marco, they were so different from Star's that I needed an explanation. I would love to see Marco with some karate inspired moves in 3b (we'll see). Thanks for another review, as always.**

 **AchingHeart2011- I'm glad you loved the chapter. Marco needs some sort of upgrade now that he's living on Mewni.**

 **GoldManCharm- Hmm…. that's all I can say to most of this comment. You'll have to keep reading to find out :) but thanks for the review!**

 **Jack Coffison- Thanks for another review. As for Kelly, I wouldn't worry too much about that, she's well aware of Star and Marco's thing. Everything about Starco is so darn cute, that I have an absolute blast whenever I write them together, and we will definitely see they ways they grow together as the story progresses. I really hope we can see similar chemistry in canon. As for Tom, it's all part of a grander plan. He's definitely coming back in a big way.**

 **imhere4svtfoe- I think the Blood Moon does a lot more than just declare two people are soulmates because it seems so significant. Hence, I threw in some mind reading. Plus, Star and Marco are so close that they kinda do that anyway—they are perfectly in-sync as friends (except Marco was never this in-sync with Jackie, the poor girl). I'm glad you like "Street Fighter Marco," that will definitely play a large role from here on. No, the show never made any mentions of tabloids, but they need to. It's ripe for a lot of jokes, and the people of Mewni need their daily shot of royal gossip. I hope you like what's in store and thank you for the review!**

 **Star's Keyblade4114- Yep, that's why I wanted Marco to have combat-focused spells. I can't imagine him Narwhal Blasting enemies. Thanks for the comment.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro- Thank you, and there is plenty more to come!**

 **Guest- Thanks. There is a lot more Starco on the horizon, don't worry!**

 **LP- heyy buddy, glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, mind reading shenanigans with Starco are fun to imagine, and…it'll get interesting down the line. I can't say much about Tom, but he'll be back. As for how I write Starco, my philosophy is that you write them like how they act in the show but add some PDA. Well, not exactly PDA because I imagine they are all touchy-feely in public. I hope you like what's to come.**

 **Guest- Thank you for the review, and I wanted Star and Marco to have more to their soul bond then that they are meant to be together.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And we are back with another chapter, enjoy!  
** **P.S. This is the start of one of my favorite arcs in the story, and it's always great to go back and re-read this part.**

* * *

"What do you mean you _forgot_ , Star?" Moon shouted in frustration while pointing to the piles of boxes in her office. "Your job as a princess isn't to forget things."

Star had been reading another document concerning Mewman-Monster rights that needed her signature when her mother called her unceremoniously into her office. To the Queen's defense, her anger was warranted as the quarters were filled to the brim with crates and boxes all labeled: _For the Prince's Ball_. Moon _hated_ clutter, especially in her office, which was already full of books, papers, and pens.

The princess opened one of the boxes and found it stuffed full of invitations. They were printed on dainty ivory paper—which did not seem much like her _at all_ —and bordered with intricate fiery-red loops. The announcement was written in the cursive styles of three languages, Mewman, Demon, and English. It read: _The Royal Butterfly Family would like to cordially invite you to witness the Prince's Ball held in the honor of Prince Thomas Infernius Lucitor and Princess Star Butterfly, the first of her name, on the First of Thurq._ Star snickered a little bit—so _that_ was Tom's middle name? No wonder he refused to tell her whenever she asked.

However, see the boxes of invitations gave Star a bit of pause. The Prince's Ball was _supposed_ to be on their ninth-month anniversary and mark Tom as her choice of a prince. It was mostly her idea, although her ex certainly encouraged her to go through with it. In part, Star's insistence on having the ball happen so soon had to do more with external pressures. The general public kept bringing up Song Day and asking when was _Marco's_ Prince's Ball. At first, it was easy to ignore the rumors and questions until a particular that happened when she and Tom were on a date. A nearby merchant was handing out Song Day memorabilia that just with an image of her and Marco on it and a caption on the bottom that read: _The Prince of the Princess's Deepest Desires_. Surprisingly, Tom only razed _half_ of the square and not all of it. The very next day, they talked about having a Prince's Ball so Star could prove to everyone and to Tom that the past was behind her.

"Star, are you paying attention?" Moon snapped her fingers at her. Star frowned—she hated when her mother got like this. Yeah, she should have been more on top of things, but it was just a silly ritual to declare her choice.

"It isn't the end of the dimension, Mom," Star countered, picking up a flier. "We could repurpose these bad boys for Marco's ball and—"

"—Let me guess, you think this is just another Song Day, don't you?" The queen's cold voice cut in abruptly, and Star shifted her eyes away from her. "Sit. We need to have a long talk," Moon motioned towards her desk.

Rolling her eyes, Star pulled up a chair to the desk and grumbled under her breath. _Why does everything have to be a big deal with her?!_ " _Hey, Star! Wanna—_ " Marco sweetly checked in.

" _This is a bad time_ ," she interrupted his thought.

" _I'll catch you later then ,_ mi Estrella," Marco pulled away as she sat in the chair to face her mother. Her boring speech better be more important than hanging out with her boyfriend.

Moon let out an annoyed sigh, then said, "Look, Star, I don't think you get how serious the Prince's Ball is. It's not just another Silver Bell Ball or another Song Day. It's much more important. It's like—"

"—You told me it wasn't the same as a betrothal," the princess put her hand on her hips, already knowing what was about to be said. She remembered having this conversation before when she brought up throwing a ball for Tom. In hindsight, Star had sprung the idea on Moon when she was mired in paperwork and only half listening

"Well, it isn't, per se," her mother continued. "But it's not a small matter either. There's an old saying 'nine months to the Prince's Ball, eighteen months to betrothal, and thirty-six months to marriage.'"

 _Someone must really like math riddles_ , Star smiled to herself and didn't bother to try and solve it.

"Even though the ball does not mark a full betrothal—not anymore at least," Moon kept talking. "It's certainly a step in that direction. It means things are serious and that you are considering marriage when you get older."

 _Wait?!_ The princess's heart almost stopped when she heard the truth, "You mean taking Tom to the Prince's Ball would mean that I considered _marrying him_!"

She knew now that she wasn't _completely_ in love him, which would have made that night a huge mistake! With Marco liking her with the ball going on…would have destroyed him. There was no way he would have been cool if he knew she was being kinda-betrothed to Tom. On the opposite side of things, the seriousness of the event explained why the Lucitors were overjoyed when she and Tom made their announcement. Royal marriages were a huge deal for a kingdom built on wealth and alliances. On paper, a Butterfly-Lucitor marriage would be _perfect_ despite how dysfunctional the real relationship had been.

But Star's relationship with Marco, despite only being a month old, was a different story. Already, she thought about what it would be like to have him as her king and have him by her side forever. Marco also seemed to carry similar feelings as he joked about it every now and then. The more she thought about it, Star liked the idea of reconfiguring the event for Marco.

"I know what you're thinking, Star," Moon said sternly. "You're thinking why can't just make the Prince's Ball for Marco, aren't you?"

 _Rats!_ She cursed inwardly."I mean I don't see why not. I love him way more than Tom," Star said in defense. "And you said that you could easily see Marco as my king one day."

The Queen shook her head, "Absolutely not. It's far too soon. I was nineteen when River had his ball, and we dated for a year."

"Just because you did things _your_ way doesn't mean _I_ have to!" Star shouted as she stood up, ready to leave. "I know what's right for me."

Moon grabbed her hand roughly, "But do you know what's right for the kingdom?" At that Star sat down again with a _hmph_ and she went on. "I wasn't on board with you having one for Tom, you know, but I thought you were ready, and the arrangement would benefit Mewni. Now, I have my confirmation that you weren't ready. Imagine what people would think if you threw a Prince's Ball for Marco right now. There would be so many rumors that something had…happened between the two of you, to say the least. Something that would necessitate a rush to the altar."

Star looked at her puzzled, "I'm not following…"

"Nevermind that," Moon changed the subject. "Plus, things aren't great between us and the Lucitors after that stunt you pulled." Before Star could object, the queen added, "I know you were justified in your actions, but the Lucitors don't see it that way. You threatened their son, and they were hoping that your marriage would solidify an alliance between our kingdoms. It would look really bad if you threw the ball now while tensions are high."

Unfortunately, Moon had a point, even though Star didn't want to admit it. She had to put the kingdom first as a princess, and not cater to her every desire. The last time she did things her way was Song Day, and it blew up in her face. Instead of giving a song that the people wanted, she put her wants as the priority, and exposed secrets no one was ready for. The amount of damage control that had to be done was enormous.

Seeing her daughter so crestfallen made Moon place a hand on her shoulder, "Look, I'm not saying that you can't have a Prince's Ball for Marco—I think he's a fine young man, and I hope you make him your choice one day. Don't rush these things. That's all."

"You're right, Mom," Star sighed, letting her hands dangle from her hips. _Why does she always have to be right?_

"Let's just keep this talk between us, okay?" Moon suggested. "Don't worry about it today and go clear your head."

Rushing things again would hurt the kingdom and her family's still healing image, Star needed to be reminded about that. They had gone through so much lately, and jeopardizing her princess role was out of the question. Defeated, Star went to the Rose Garden and flopped on one of its benches. _Why can't I let this go already?_ A good princess would take a queen's advice, and that would be the end of it, but part of her wanted the ball to go on. A large part of her, in fact. Marco officially by her side as her prince would be awesome, and a ball would be the perfect excuse for him to dress up in a handsome suit. _It can wait though_ …

"Why, hello Star. How's my favorite princess doing?" Star turned to see Eclipsa joining her on the bench, lugging her giant dragon chain around her petite ankles. _Where do I even start?_

"Oh, hey Eclipsa," she muttered. That wasn't the "start" she envisioned, but it would have to do.

The dark former queen studied her for a moment, "Why are you so down, today? Does it have anything to do with what's in your hand?"

Did Star really bring an invitation with her? Her mind was still reeling from her lecture, and she must have absentmindedly grabbed one. With a groan, she handed the paper to Eclipsa, who gave it a quick skim. "I had almost forgotten that you were throwing a Prince's Ball for Tim—"

"—Tom." Star corrected her.

"You know who I mean," Eclipsa went on. "So, I guess that's canceled now that you've broken up with him."

The princess exhaled sharply. Should she tell her granny about what is really going on? Moon warned her that is should be kept between the two of them. Then again, why should she have to keep up appearances? She was tired of pretending that everything was constantly perfect and okay. Plus, Eclipsa was queen at one time, maybe she had advice. "Well, you see," Star began, "Mom wants the ball canceled because it's apparently a _huge_ deal. She's afraid that I'm rushing things and will anger the other royal families."

"Your mother is right," the older Butterfly's words made Star's heart sink. _She was supposed to be the cool granny!_ "Back in my day, the Prince's Ball meant you were betrothed, and as a royal, there's a lot of pressure to put up an image. I remember my Prince's Ball," Eclipsa paused to sigh. "I wish I had a say in who my suitor was—be lucky that you can actually _choose_ who you want to marry."

"You mean you couldn't?" Star blinked.

Eclipsa shook her head, "When I was a princess, marriages were arranged for alliance's sake. That's why I ran away, you know. I wanted choice. There's so much you have to do for the sake of your kingdom that involves denying yourself…." The former queen looked away. When she regained her composure, she looked Star dead in the eyes and asked, "Tell me, Star, what do _you_ want to happen?"

 _No one has ever asked me that,_ Star felt a slight smile creep on her face. No one. It was always about what the kingdom wanted or what her mother wanted. She let herself indulge in her fantasy. "I would throw the Prince's Ball for Marco," she declared. "I know we've only been dating for a month, and it'll look bad but…I love him. Way more than Tom."

"You are aware what the Prince's Ball means though?" The queen asked cautiously.

Star nodded, "I know it implies that he'll one day be my king, but I'm okay with that. More than okay, really." _I wish I could tell you how much I want it to happen._ Then Star slouched, remembering her mother's warning, "But I'm only fifteen, I don't need to rush anything."

Eclipsa placed a hand on her shoulder, "Is that what you think or is that what others have told you to think?" Star opened her mouth, then closed it as she continued, "My dearest Star, almost everything we do as princesses come from a tradition handed down from one generation to another. Traditions are good foundations, but should they really be everything?"

 _They shouldn't_ , Star remembered a time when a young blonde princess swore to challenge the status quo, and not become like every princess before her. A young princess who dared to be different, even in the face of being considered for St. Olga's. Who fought monsters and rode unicorns, even though it was not dainty or ladylike. A troublemaker who fought with her mother frequently, and was eventually sent away to another dimension. While some called her a "disaster", others said she was a "rebel." Why had she let that side of her go? A wise friend once told her that she had to learn how to rule Mewni _her_ way.

"I see you get what I'm saying," Eclipsa laughed softly. "If I were you, I'd keep the ball too."

The consequences would be great, and that was the problem. First and foremost, Moon would freak out that she disobeyed her orders, and made the family look bad. Then there were the tabloids and the Lucitors to deal with…Could Star afford to commit a Song Day 2.0? "But, I'm scared Eclipsa," Star confessed. "I'm afraid of ruining the family name again, and how do I even know that I'm making the right decision?"

"You never really know if you are," said Eclipsa, "But what is life without risk? Follow your heart, that's all you can do."

* * *

 _Follow your heart._

Eclipsa's words rang in Star's head as she laid sprawled on her bed looking out the window. Her answer was far more appealing than Moon's, after all. Her mother _never_ considered her; it was always about what the kingdom wanted. _I never chose to be a princess_ , she thought bitterly. She was just thrown into because of birth although it didn't mean that she hated being one all the time. Star just wanted more choices in her life, but she was painfully aware that her choices often backfired horrendously. During her first day with the wand on her fourteenth birthday, she sorta blew up an entire town. The citizens had warned her parents to push back the wand ceremony until she was older, but being a stickler for tradition, her mother bestowed the great family heirloom on time. Maybe if Star didn't vent after her bad breakup with Tom, then the fire would not have happened, causing angry villagers to storm the castle demanding the king and queen to send their screw-up of a daughter away. She could not let that happen again.

Star flipped over on her stomach, and watched Glossaryck leap over to her with a loud "Globgor!" The princess caught him, cradling him like a baby when she sat up, "What do you think I should do oh, wise Glossaryck?" She needed him now way more than she did on Earth, but the little blue man was powerless.

 _Of course!_ It hit her like a warnicorn stampede. She was looking at the whole situation the wrong way: it wasn't her choice to make—it was Marco's. However, Star could not tell what she dreaded the most: a "no" or a "yes" from him. A "no" would be a blow to her prince fantasy, but it meant she could try again later on. They had only been together for a month, and she was practically asking him to marry her. A "yes" would be trickier. While the plus side was obvious, the world of a royal was fraught with expectations. Would the kingdom be accepting of Marco—a commoner from another dimension—being a prince? And all the burden of meetings and traditions and stalker tabloid writers, could she put him through all of that? It was for him to decide. All she was going to present the offer, he deserved to have a choice either way. Although she could have told him via the bond, this type of scenario had to play out Earth girl style.

Star set Glossaryck down on her bed and headed for Marco's room. She could hear the high pitch beeping and laser noises emanating from his room several feet away—a classic sign of Marco playing video games. He was sitting on his bed, hammering away at the buttons on his controller with his brows creased in concentration. "Hey, Star," he greeted her while still engrossed in his game.

Unfortunately, his focus could not spare his space cruiser from being annihilated by little alien battleships surrounding it. Marco groaned but scooted over on his bed to welcome her. "Care to be my player two?" he offered the pink remote he had bought for her on their two-week anniversary. "Galactic Overlord is hard without another player."

Eagerly, she joined him on the bed, and picked up the controller, "You're on, Diaz!" She chose her go-to purple fighter she dubbed the "Butterfly Destroyer" and began to aid Marco in his quest to defeat the aliens. The "princeposal" could wait a few rounds.

Four hours later and the duo had reached the final boss in the Dark Moon Realm. "You're going down, Overlord!" Marco gave two blasts, while Star sent her ship behind the boss to ambush him with bombs.

He was right, this game was nearly impossible without another ship as a backup. _We make a good team_. Marco sent a laser blast that sliced the ship nearly in two as Star dropped the ultimate payload. The alien ship exploded, with the pair shouting in victory. "We did it!" The blonde hollered, nearly throwing her controller when she tossed her hands in the air.

Marco wrapped his arms around her in a hug, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I can't believe we beat the game in only a few hours. That has to be a new record." _A few hours!_ Star glanced out the window to see the afternoon sun starting to dip down below the horizon. Her boyfriend shut off the game, "So how would you like to spend our Relationship Thursday? We could play another game or watch a Mackie Hand Movie or cuddle…"

The idea of staying in and watching a movie sounded great, but the question weighed on her mind. She wanted to make the moment special. "Or, we could go out stargazing," she suggested. "We haven't gone since our first date and that was exactly…"

"A month ago!" they exclaimed in unison. How could she have forgotten about their one-month anniversary? It made her "princeposal" all the more significant, but could she really ask him so soon?

"That was a fun night," Marco squeezed her hand, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"And I know what _your_ favorite part was," she "booped" him on the nose.

The boy's face turned red, and he shifted his gaze, " _I-I…. uh… well…_ "

Star giggled. A month and _many_ kisses later, and he was still embarrassed about that moment. _What a Safe Kid._ "Oh Marco," she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

" _So, no Mackie Hand_ _?_ " He tilted his head in a question to change the subject.

" _Stars are way better_ ," she suggested with a glance out the window.

"But the brightest star is already in my room," he flashed a cheesy grin at her.

Star rolled her eyes playfully, " _So clever_."

They hopped off the bed and began to make their way to their secret place. The last golden rays of the sun clung to the sky, as the first stars twinkled in the twilight. It was as beautiful as their first night, and the mild breeze signaled perfect, clear conditions for admiring the beauty of Mewni. The couple laid close together on a blanket, staring at the points of light in the darkness while Marco chatted on and on about what he learned about Mewnian astronomy from books in the library. As riveting as his speech was, Star found herself caught in her thoughts.

She wondered what the worst-case scenario could be in this situation. _Well, I guess there's only one_ , Star realized. It involved Marco rejecting her offer and leaving. _Would he do that?_ Turning her head, she heard him talk about the relative brightness of Jupiter versus the background stars on Earth. If only she had listened in an astronomy class at school! He flashed her a smile when he glanced at her before continuing. The doomsday possibility could never happen—Marco wasn't a runner. He was too loyal to leave her, and she gave him plenty of opportunities to do so. She had been rude to him when he first came to Mewni, tried to shove him into laundry duty far away from her, and kissed Tom in front of him. With that settled, what was the second worst option? The answer: he says yes and the duties of being a prince destroy him. He would choose to become a prince out of love for her, but she didn't want that. Before asking, Star had to find a way to stress the gravity of the situation.

" _Star? Are you okay?_ " Marco chimed in through the bond. She shifted her eyes to see him staring at her full of concern. " _You haven't said anything in a while. Am I boring you_ _?_ "

 _Oh, you cute oblivious soul,_ Star sat up, pulling him with her. It was now or never. "Uh, Marco, can I ask you a question?"

His eyes locked onto hers, " _Is something wrong_ _?_ " She could feel the waves of uncertainty between them.

"Marco," she took in a deep breath and took both of his hands in hers, "Will you be my prince?"

His eyes slowly grew wide, "Whaaa…"

She squeezed his hands, "Before you give me an answer, let me explain." She steadied her breathing, "Remember the Prince's Ball that was planned for Tom?"

Marco could only manage to nod, still in shock, and she continued, "Well, it's a long story. Mom wants me to cancel the ball because she thinks I'm rushing things and that I'm going to embarrass the family. Then Eclipsa is all like 'you gotta follow your heart'—" Star made sure to mimic their voices for effect to help lighten the mood a little. "—But I want you by my side as my prince—that's what my heart keeps saying."

Finally, her date exhaled, then he asked, "So is this like Song Day?"

Star shook her head firmly, "This is the important part. It's way more serious than that. Like, if you accept, then it means that you are considering marriage—" She watched Marco's eyes widen further as she continued, "It's not a formal betrothal, but it's a step towards it. A big one." When he still said nothing, she added, "Look, even though I asked you, there is no pressure to say 'yes' _at all_. I totally get it if you say 'no.' You have an out because once you go down this path, there's no turning back. This isn't like becoming my squire. This is way more permanent and—"

"I accept," Marco said firmly.

"What?" She returned her gaze to him.

He flashed a confident grin and he had not a single hint of hesitation in his voice, "I said I accept your offer to be your prince." She could only stare at him as he spoke, "I understand that this is going to be an important huge step and everything. And I'm not just saying this because I would follow you anywhere. I want this Star. In fact, I had a feeling this would happen when I came to Mewni."

She threw herself at him in a tight hug, "You have an out at any time until you're crowned at the ball."

"We can do this, Star," Marco held her closer in reassurance, and he laughed to himself. "Do you remember the fake guidance counselor Tom sent to try to get you back together with him?" _Ugh_ , she groaned with a nod. "When I found out it was Tom, I told him that I wanted to be King of Mewni one day," he chuckled.

Star smiled, "So you don't mind being promised to marry me?"

Marco kissed her deeply for a moment, " _Does this answer your question_ _?_ " She swooned in his arms, which made him smile. "But in all honesty, nothing can be more binding than the Blood Moon," he said. "I was there when the demon explained what the Blood Moon Ball was about. Plus, I'm already technically married to you."

"What… do you mean?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he confessed, "How do I explain this? Do you remember the squire vows you made me swear?" She blinked at him, and he added, "Star…those sounded like marriage vows."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?"

He blushed, "We weren't on good terms then. Where did you even get them from?"

Star thought about it, "I got them from a TV show…ohhh! Um, do brides wear white on Earth?"

Her boyfriend fell out laughing, and she joined him not long after. When they settled down, they continued to hold each other as the stars glistened above them. The pair had no idea how it was going to work out, but somehow, they knew it would—as long as they had each other.

"Hey, Star?" Marco interrupted the blissful silence, "What do you like the sound of better: Marco Butterfly-Diaz or Marco Diaz-Butterfly?"

"You dork."

* * *

"Ugh! Do we have to do it today?" Star groaned loudly as she and Marco walked through the castle halls towards the dining room. It was another family dinner day, and the boy said it would be the perfect opportunity to break the news to her parents.

"I'm positive. You've been putting it off for the last three days," he pointed out. "We can't move forward without them knowing." She didn't want to admit to Marco that she had been actively avoiding her parents since their proposal night. Purposely overloading herself with paperwork, leaving through the backdoors of the castle, and playing hard videogames with Marco worked as great excuses to be away from them.

If only he knew how angry Moon had been at her when she brought up the remote possibility of throwing a Prince's Ball for Marco. Now, add her daughter going behind her back, and asking him in secret to be her prince…She was going to flip. " _Star,_ " Marco reached for her hand as the paused at the top of the grand staircase, " _It'll be okay. We're in this together_." He pulled her in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around her. Feeling bold, it was now her turn to take the lead. Star decided as the pinned him against the wall. She felt his surprise through the bond, as they continued to make out.

"Princess Butterfly, dinner is—oh, dear me!"

Star pulled back to see Manfred's mortified face peer up at them from the bottom of the stairs. What a sight this must be—the princess doing something decidedly _not_ ladylike with her squire in plain view. "You know I'm not done with you," Marco teasingly growled in her ear, trying to pull her in for another kiss.

" _Marco, cool it!_ " She pushed back, pointing at Manfred below. He let go of her immediately, flipping his hood over his head to hide his face.

"U-uh, dinner is ready, Princess Butterfly and Sir Marco, that is all," Manfred briskly scooted away. _What a perfect way to start an awkward dinner?_ Star sighed in annoyance.

" _Sorry_ ," Marco muttered to her as she led him downstairs.

" _Let's just forget about it_ ," she responded as they entered the dining room.

River and Moon were already seated at opposite ends of the table when Star and Marco joined them. There was not much talking beside the matriarch making a few comments as everyone chewed on their bear meat and corn. While her husband guzzled his food down, in typical Johansen style, Star pushed hers around. How could one be hungry at a time like this? Her stomach felt like it was riding a warnicorn into battle—perhaps she was, in a way. Marco placed a hand on hers, " _Let's do it_." She saw him give her a reassuring smile, _He really is my lifeline_.

It was time to put on her "warrior" face. "Mom, Dad," she sat up straight in her chair, using her "princess" voice, which was strong, confident, and steady. "Marco and I have an announcement."

The sounds of eating and utensils scraping plates ceased. Moon raised an eyebrow, while River set down his goblet, "What is it, pumpkin? Should I be suspicious of anything? After all, I am aware of the fact the two of you live down the hall from each other and that you visit each other's…."

"Dad! No!" The hearts on her cheeks grew red. _A million times no!_ Marco sat there for a full minute before he nearly choking in realization at the kinds of "activities" the king had insinuated.

River leaned back in his chair, "Alright, because you know that defiling a—"

Moon loudly cleared her voice, "Dear, let's move on from that. As you were saying Star?" _Now is the time_ ….

"I asked Marco to be my prince," she tightened her grip on his hand. "And he accepted."

A loud gasp escaped from River's lips, while Moon eyed Marco, saying nothing. The king cleared his throat, "Now, Star, you mean to tell me that you made Marco your prince…" When he got up and walked closer to her, she prayed that her father wouldn't lop off her head or Marco's with a sword.

"This is not good news to hear, pumpkin…In fact…" He reached the squire's chair and firmly clasped his hand to the back of it. Marco showed signs of alarm and Star prepared to potentially defend her boyfriend from her father. "This is excellent!" River howled with laughter, "Marco, my boy, welcome to the royal family! Come on, son, put 'er there."

Marco reached out his hand to welcome the king's for a handshake.

" _Wait, don't!_ " She tried to warn him, but it was too late. The boy nearly passed out from the sickening crunch that emanated from his hand locked in a good Johansen handshake. " _I'll fix that later_ ," Star offered as Marco shook his hand once it was freed.

"You're gonna be like the son I never had!" River continued with joy. "Not that I don't love my dearest daughter or anything. But I'll have someone to go on hunting trips and raids with. Oh, and we'll wear our manly loincloths too." Star made a mental note on that point.

"River!" the queen interjected as her husband kept rambling. Now, came the real test. "Before we get carried away," Moon's voice was edged with harsh coldness, "I think our daughter needs to explain why she defied my orders and decided to ask Marco behind my back."

Star stood up and faced her mother, "Because my heart told me it was right. I know I should be thinking about the kingdom, but what about me—you never consider that!"

"Your heart, as of one month ago, told you that Tom was your prince," her mother narrowed her eyes. "Why should I trust you to suddenly changed your mind?"

"My heart was never with Tom!" Star slammed her fist on the table. "I latched onto him to because I thought it would spare me from heartache!"

Her mother dismissed her with a simple wave of her hand, "As I was saying, did you even tell Marco what this _fully_ entails?"

Before Star could answer, Marco stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Queen Moon, if I may speak, I would like to tell you that Star told me everything about the Prince's Ball and what it means. I understand that I'm agreeing to become a prince and all the trials involved with that and that I'll marry Star one day. But I accepted her offer freely. I hope to prove myself worthy of this title to you, the people of Mewni, and all of the kingdoms. Also—" He put his arm around her for effect, "I love Star. That's why I came to Mewni, and stood beside her as her squire, even when she was with Tom. I'm deeply honored that she chose me to be her prince, even though I am just a commoner. I can't give anyone land or money or fame, but I can give you my promise that I will faithfully serve as Star's prince and love her always."

She gazed at Marco proudly as he finished his speech. He sounded like a real prince already: elegant, bold, confident, and full of truth and heart. " _That was beautiful, Marco_ ," she congratulated him.

River patted away tears with his napkin, sniffling, while Moon's gaze softened. She relaxed with a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "You gave a very touching answer Marco, and perhaps I misjudged Star's decision to ask you. I think you are more than worthy of being my daughter's choice. However, there are a lot of things we need to cover about where we go next, so I suggest sitting down."

When everyone had taken their seats, Moon began her lecture, "We need to keep things under wraps for a while—at least until we've had dinner with the extended royal family, and with your family, Marco. It's a part of procedure since this is an informal betrothal. Also, since you're not a royal, you'll need another prince to sponsor you. I would not delay finding one—that's my suggestion. Once you have a sponsor and we have both families in agreement, we'll make it public." She turned to look Marco squarely in the eyes, "Things are only going to get harder for you. You'll be Mewni's first non-Mewman prince, and later, king. The royal families may not look as kindly on you as River and I do. But you have Star and she has you. The success of a Princess of Mewni often comes from the support of her prince, and vice versa. You'll really need a special bond to get through everything that's coming your way, and I believe you two do."

Marco simply nodded at the queen's words. " _See, I told you it would work out_ ," he pointed out to Star, who gave a short huff in a reply.

" _Mr. Smarty Pants_ _,_ " she grumbled.

" _I think you mean, _Prince _Smarty Pants_ _,_ " he added.

"All of this wonderful news requires special festivities," River announced. Then to Manfred, he ordered, "Fetch us all the finest corn ale in the cellar!"

Marco swiftly turned to Star, "Corn ale—as in _alcoholic_ ale?" She smirked, her Safe Kid was back, even though he wasn't so safe on the staircase earlier.

"Marco, there's no drinking age on Mewni," she answered as she grabbed two pint-sized mugs from Manfred: one for her and one for Marco. "You've never had alcohol before?"

"You have to be twenty-one back in Echo Creek," Marco shook his head. He eyeballed the mug suspiciously, giving it a cautious sniff.

"Newsflash, you aren't a normal Earth kid anymore," Star poked him on the chest. "Well, you still are, but you're also Mewnian royalty." She gave her mug a swirl, "Plus I drink corn ale all the time. You'll be fine."

They raised their glasses in a loud cheer before guzzling the frothy drink in a great gulp. The ale made Star feel warm and tingly, and she shuddered a bit as the "punch" kicked her throat. She noticed Marco still had not touched his ale, "C'mon, drink up."

"Yes, Marco, drink! It puts hair on a man's chest," River goaded him gently. Star half expected Marco to start on a lecture about the negative effects of peer pressure, but the boy picked up the mug, gave it a swirl, and took a shot.

He made a face, "It tastes like old bread and corn. I don't feel any—" Then it hit him, and his eyes watered as he started coughing. "Oh, wow!" he gagged at his first sensation of alcohol sliding down his throat, "That's strong. Really strong, in fact. I guess Rodrigo is going to have a friend tomorrow morning." Everyone at the table laughed.

* * *

"Ugh, my head," Marco whined as he sat on Star's bed the next morning.

"It can't be that bad, Wild Man," she patted his back. "You only had half a mug of ale. I had three, and I'm perfectly fine!" As she turned to find her wand, she heard Marco mumble about how it was unfair that Mewmans had such a strong alcohol tolerance. _I wonder where I put that wand…_ The sound of teeth chomping on something alerted Star to who had it.

"Glossaryck," she called to him under her bed, "I kinda need that right now." The little blue man bolted with the wand in his mouth like a puppy. _Ugh!_ Not this again! She hated chasing him around over her things.

She heard Marco groaned again, as he made his way to Star's mirror, "Are you sure this sponsor thing is going to be easy?"

"It should be," Star replied, playing a frustrating game of tug-of-war with her former mentor, "At least it'll be easier than getting Glossaryck to…LET GO!" She flew backward as she wrenched the magical artifact from his teeth. As she lay on the floor, she continued, "I have the numbers of all of the princes on my mirror. Besides, they're like never busy." She picked herself off the ground and summoned a golden portal, "Anyways, I'm getting corn snakes with Kelly and Pony Head, so I'll be back. Let me know how the sponsor hunt goes."

On the other side of the portal, Kelly and Pony Head were sitting at a table outside of the Cornshake Café, looking at menus. "Hey, bestie," Pony Head greeted her, "Kelly and I just got here."

Kelly waved, offering Star a menu, "They have a special on flavored drinks today. I think I'm going to try Goblin Dog flavor." The princess skimmed the menu, _I've probably had every flavor on here at least twice_. She used to come here all the time with Tom when they dated and remembered strawberry was the best flavor.

"So, Star, how are things with you and Marco," the other girl asked as Star kept reading.

She answered, "Everything has been great so far." _Should I tell them?_ She couldn't see why not, as long as they didn't tell everyone in Mewni. "In speaking of me and Marco," Star played with her hair nervously. "I asked him to be my prince for the Prince's Ball."

"SAY WHAT?!" Pony Head and Kelly exclaimed in unison, causing all the patrons at the café and everyone walking by to stop what they were doing and stare.

"Keep it down, guys," Star rebuffed them with a harsh whisper, "It's not supposed to be public yet." Kelly's brows furled with annoyance and she muttered under her breath. _Don't tell me she_ still _likes him_ , the princess eyed her.

"You know that this means, Kelly," Pony hovered over to her. "You gotta PAY UP!"

Digging through her pockets, the green haired girl produced a sack of coins, "A bet is a bet…" she tossed the gold over to a joyful Pony Head.

"What bet?" Star was thoroughly confused.

Pony Head continued gloating in a circle around Kelly, carrying the gold in her teeth. "Girl," she said when she set the bag down on the table, "We knew about the Prince's Ball that you had originally planned for Tom, so Kelly and I made a bet on if you would take Earth Turd instead. And I won!"

Kelly crossed her arms, "You know, my position was based on the fact that maybe a month would be too soon."

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly," Pony smirked, shaking her head, "Marco and Star have practically been a 'thing' since I first saw them together. It's never too soon."

She continued to pout for a second, then to Star said, "Well, I'm happy for the two of you. Plus, now Pony and I can go shopping for cool dresses."

"Oh, you know it, girl," Pony Head grinned. "I can't wait for the party, I hope there are some hotties to dance with this time."

Kelly giggled, "I wonder if any of the other princes are available."

"They aren't that much to write home about," Star shrugged. "I mean, one of them is my cousin after all."

"There's always Tom," Pony Head sharply nudged Star. "Remember the Silver Bell Ball last year?"

She groaned, wanting to forget that mistake. Pony Head went on about the dance, "You missed the drama, Kelly. Juicy Drama!"

"And there won't be any this time," Star said hastily.

"Uh, you're forgetting something," Pony added, "You have to dance with Tom at the Prince's Ball!"

"What?!"

"You didn't know," Pony raised an eyebrow, "You gotta dance with all the other losers you dated but rejected." Another dance with Tom? Could anything be more awkward? She _never_ wanted to even see him again, not for hurting _her_ Marco. Watch him try to woo her again like the clingy loser he was.

"Don't dread it too much," Kelly gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, "It's only a formality, then it's over. Besides, it's not like you have to see him again before then. Just act civil for five minutes." She was right, there was nothing to worry about. At that, the waiter showed up and the three ordered their shakes.

* * *

"Thanks for hanging out," Star waved as she stepped through the portal and into her room. She spotted Marco sitting on her bed, waiting for her. "Hey Marco, how are things going with finding a sponsor—" She sniffed the air and frowned. _Oh, not this!_ Not again, she felt magic flow in her veins, making her wand glow eerily. "Where have you been, and why do you smell like burnt toast?"

* * *

 **Review Round-up & Author's Notes**

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading the chapter. We are now, officially, in a new arc and I hope you like where we are going! Stay tuned! Again, shout out to RK, for continuing his support.**

 **SuicideGuy (ch 2 &4)- Thanks for checking out my story! I'm glad you liked Chapter 2 (which to date is the chapter that was the most fun to write) and the ending of Chapter 4 is my favorite piece of the story so far. I went for level 10 cuteness and I'm glad you like it.**

 **Aldal- I appreciate the review! Writing Star and Marco in love is just super fun (and there will be more of that to come).**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro- Thanks for the review and I hope you like Chapter 5.**

 **Starshine89- The universe (much like the show) just can't seem to stop interrupting our two lovebirds…I'm glad you think this chapter is great (I had a blast writing it) and the kiss is just the icing on the cake. There is much more to come, and I hope you love it!**

 **allen Vth- Marco easily could be taking lessons with Lavabo on the side, but he's too caught up in being Star's squire (idk the show never gives a reason why he can't, and neither am I lol). Higgs will be back (I waste no character) and I don't recommend Mewman festival games for us Earth people. Imagine the ones at the ear-sacrificing one…. Thanks for another review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **imhere4svtfoe- I toyed with different ideas for the first date, but I went with this one because a perfect date would be kinda boring and silly. Imagine the two of them at a white tablecloth dinner in a fancy restaurant…that's not who they are. So, I decided to pay homage to the show, and give a more Starco-friendly rendition of "Lint Catcher/Trial by Squire" (I call it "Trial by Love Catcher"). Eclipsa will continue to be a factor…that's all I can say about that right now. As for Marco, his squire status is up to Star since she's his knight. Higgs can't do anything about it, but after Chapter 5, I wouldn't worry too much about it.**

 **As for the warnicorn scene and the end, I wanted to go for a super emotional moment, after having Marco almost ruin their date. Star has been through a lot, and I wanted to give a moment where we (and Marco) get a nice callback to season 1. As for why haven't they kissed before on the show—they're just oblivious to their feelings. We'll just have to keep on waiting (ugh). Thanks for the comment!**

 **KRUSA1- Thanks for the review! I've never thought about that theory (it sure is nicer than how the canon frames it) but it could work if River was smarter.**

 **RedLukas- You're on to me…I'm secretly a robot. All jokes aside, I'm glad you love the story! I did that on purpo , because Marco was freaked out over Star dumping him over what had happened (notice the thing about Star sitting on a bench…just like Jackie in "Sophomore Slump"). By the way, the moment in the show was honestly one of the more painful moments from 3a (and yes, I 667% ship Starco too so don't worry about something like that happening).**

 **LP- Thanks for the review! Yes, Marco is rather bold in many ways ;). Also, poor Marco—he just wanted things to be perfect for Star and beat Higgs, why can't a guy be happy?**

 **Jack Coffison- This chapter exists, in part, because I wanted to explore what "Trial by Squire" would have been like if 3A in its current form was completely different. Marco just wanted a perfect date, and to prove he is worthy of being at Star's side, poor guy…At least the ending was a happy one.**

 **As for Star and Marco's dynamic, it won't stay that way forever. The next arc will bring the two a lot of things that they will have to work through with each other's support (I know it's vague, but you'll see). The show has made a muck of that, but I think they can turn it around in 3B. As for the Starco romance, I approach it as write them as friends first then add the mushy stuff—I think that's the best way to do it. I hope you continue to like what you're reading and thanks for the comment.**

 **Oracle6044- Starco induced diabetes was 100% the goal, and I'm glad you liked it. One of the things I hate about 3a was watching Star and Marco's dynamic fall apart. It's why I watch the show, but if "Deep Dive" is any hint, things will only get better in 3B.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to another chapter! This one is a long one, in fact, it got so long that I had to split it between (chapter 7 is the conclusion to this one). I promise chapters won't get longer than this and won't happen frequently (7 might be the next long chapter for a while). Shout out to RK128 who basically co-wrote this chapter with me (and part of the next one), so enjoy!**

 **P.S. Welcome to the first of the longer chapters and one of my _absolute_ favorites! Revisiting this was a blast, and I added a few things to make this epic tale of bromancing one's enemies even more fun than ever.**

* * *

"Anyways," Star opened up a portal with her wand. "I'm getting cornshakes with Kelly and Pony Head, so I'll be back. Let me know how the sponsor hunt goes!" She waved then disappeared to the other side, leaving Marco all alone in her room.

The sound of silence boomed in his ears, and Marco rubbed his temples as he paced in her room, unsure of what gave him the bigger headache: his first hangover or the fact he had to find a sponsor. It was a rather daunting task Star had left him with all alone. His prince sponsor would show him the ins and outs of his new important job. Ruling an entire dimension alongside Star was both super exciting and scary at the same time. Marco hadn't met the other royal families yet aside from their children, so he had no idea what the rulers would think of him. _I'm going to have to put my best foot forward_ , he decided and finding the best mentor would be the first step.

He smoothed his clothes and headed to the mirror while rehearsing how he would greet the princes he called. Making the right first impression during the phone calls would be critical. _Sound like a prince_ , he chanted over and over, reflecting on the tone of voice he used in his great speech last night. Scrolling through Star's royal contacts, Marco stumbled on Prince Rich Pigeon first. They had a decent professional relationship, so it seemed like a good place to start. "Call Rich Pigeon," he spoke to the mirror.

"Why hello, there," the prince's voice arose from the mirror despite the image being blank.

"Hey, Rich, I—"

"—I'm sorry I cannot answer my mirror right now. I am out flaunting my money on ravish escapades. What's the point of having money without waving it around all the time? Please leave a message after the—"

Disgusted, Marco disconnected the call. There had to be more to being a prince than wasting money at other's expense. Regardless, he had other options to contact. "Call Rock Johansen," he stumbled upon the next option. Hopefully, things would go better since he was Star's cousin and future potential in-law. _That's so weird to think about_ , Marco blushed.

The picture on the mirror flickered to show the prince's face surrounded by forest, "Oh hi, Marco. Longtime no-see since the Monster Bash."

"Hey, Rock," he waved, trying to sound confident. "I was wondering if you could be my sponsor for the Prince's Ball."

"Alright, my man!" Rock cheered. "Welcome to the family! I knew Star would choose you one day."

"Thanks," Marco grinned. _It's going well so far._

The Johansen scratched his chin, "As much as I would _love_ to sponsor you, my clan is on a royal hunt for the next week so I will be unavailable. But on behalf of all of my kingdom, I wish you good luck!"

"Thanks, Rock," Marco nodded. "Have fun on your hunt!" Although he couldn't help, the warm comments put the boy in a good mood. At least one of the royal families looked forward to having him.

Star had only one more option, Prince Kelpbottom, but Marco couldn't reach him. At most, he got a garbled message about a civil war with dolphin people. How could all the princes in Mewni be busy? They didn't have any _real_ responsibility since their parents were still. _Ugh! Is there any other prince in Mewni I can call?_

Well, there was _one_ other prince…

 _Oh no, nononononono_ , Marco groaned into her pillow. Not him. Not after what happened. His stomach flipped in violent knots, utterly repulsed by the remote idea of calling Tom to sponsor him. How could the universe be so cruel? Even a month later, the stench of decay still lingered in Marco's nose, and he could feel the cuts and burns on his skin. " _I'm not sorry._ " Tom's spiteful words would forever haunt him. They had been good friends once, but perhaps Marco had been foolish to believe that their rivalry over Star had ended. He had a hard time deciding what hurt the most—the physical trauma or the fact that Tom had let his hatred destroy their friendship.

Taking in a deep breath, Marco inhaled and filled his nose with an interesting scent that rolled off the pillow. "Hey, this smells just like Star," he smiled. Oh, how he needed her and one of her hugs right now. She would tell him everything was alright and to forget about her stupid demon ex.

 _I still need a sponsor to become prince,_ he forced himself out of his fantasies. The mirror still remained in the corner of Star's room, daring the by to go through with what he dreaded the most. _I'm not going to let Tom stand in my way_ , he bravely decided. Star chose him to be her prince and partner forever, and Marco would do anything to prove he was worthy. Also, princes had to deal with enemies and engagements all the time. Feeling courage in his heart, he strode up to the mirror and ordered it to call his mortal foe.

"Calling Stinky Jerkface," the mirror echoed Star's contact name for Tom, which made Marco laugh.

The image flickered, showing the demon prince moping on his bed. "Star?" There was a hint of hopefulness in his eyes when he looked up, but it evaporated the second he saw Marco. "Oh, it's _you,_ Diaz. What do you want?"

"Hello, _Lucitor_ ," Marco responded in kind. If the demon was going to play it _that_ way, then so would he. "Star chose me to be her prince, and I need you to sponsor me."

The light in the demon's eyes suddenly changed from an angry glint to dull sorrow. "She chose you already," he muttered in pain. For a split second, Marco almost pitied him. _Almost_. " _You_ out of all people…" Tom glared at him with murderous, white eyes.

" _Don't start with me, demon_ ," Marco clinched his fists. "Are you going to sponsor me or not?" Maybe he could wait until Rock finished his hunting trip or try the other princes again in hopes that they would get back to him eventually.

"I'll do it," the demon prince when he made his decision. This was too easy—he expected a fight or an argument or something.

"Why?" Marco challenged, feeling skeptical of the sudden change of heart. "That seems unusually kind of you."

"Look, Diaz, I hate your guts," Tom sneered. "But I feel like if I say no, you'll send Starship after me. Look, just meet me at my castle, and we'll talk out the terms."

Although slightly afraid the demon was secretly luring him to his death, Marco cut a portal to face the Lucitor alone. It was time to finish what was started months ago. He stepped into the throne room of the mighty Lucitor castle and stared in awe at the massive space. The high-domed ceilings made it look more like a cavern than a room in a royal building, complete with columns of rocks that held it above the glossy marble floor. Rivers of lava coursed through, forming a moat around a massive platform bearing magnificent thrones. They were carved out of solid obsidian and flanked by two pillars of fire that licked the ceiling and provided most of the light in the room. The remainder came from a red rose window that rose from behind the black thrones like a sun. _Or a Blood Moon._

All of a sudden, a bark like a sonic boom reverberated off of the walls of the room, hurting Marco's ears. Out of the shadows, popped a three-headed Rottweiler the size of a small house with bared ivory teeth glowing in the weird reddish-orange light. The floor rumbled as the beast lunged forward, its large paws sent up bright sprays of lava that Marco had to dodge. What kept him from becoming demon dog chow was a thick chain that caught the beast and kept it at bay.

"Cerberus, heel!" Marco heard Tom sharply command from somewhere in the throne room. It ceased its aggression and slunk off into the shadows from whence it came. Once safe, the boy looked up to see the demon seated on the largest of the three thrones, which probably belonged to the king. It greatly dwarfed him, making Tom look like a figurine left on a normal-sized chair. "Come closer, Diaz," the royal beckoned. "But careful, the floor is lava."

Marco hopped across the room on bits of the floor that had cool into solid rock, and he met Tom face-to-face. The prince slid off the throne, causing the boy to drop into a protective fighting stance. "I'm not here to fight," Tom narrowed his eyes, remaining upright.

Carefully, Marco straightened up but flinched when the royal offered his hand. "I'm here to call a truce," Tom declared. "I agreed to help you train to become a prince, and I will."

"How do I know that this isn't a trap?" The newer prince refused to shake his hand. "I fought you once, I can do it again."

"Because I'm giving you my word as a prince," Tom replied rather calmly. "It's the highest promise I can give you." When Marco crossed his arms, he added, "Don't take this lightly, Diaz. Believe me when I say that I could easily kill you— especially here. But I know that if I harm even a _hair_ on your head, Star will _kill_ me."

"That's right," he met a trio of blood-red eyes in defiance. "I'm _her_ Marco, _her_ prince. I saw how she killed Toffee. She showed no mercy, no feeling. Imagine what she'd do to you." A brief flash of horror twinkled in Tom's eyes. "Now with that said," Marco continued. "I agree to the truce. You will train me to become a prince, and we will try to tolerate each other." The two princes shook hands briskly.

"We aren't friends," Tom said sharply.

"Oh, I know. We're Princenemies. That's it."

"Agreed."

Marco disappeared into his portal and slumped on Star's bed when he arrived home, feeling his heart race from adrenaline. He faced his fears and didn't die! He was really on his way to becoming a perfect prince for his princess.

Just as he thought about her, Star appeared from a portal. "Hey Marco," she greeted him warmly. "How are things going with finding a sponsor—" She paused mid-sentence as her happy expression quickly soured into a frown. "Where have you been, and why do you smell like burnt toast?"

Before he could answer, Star let magic glow around her wand and gritted her teeth, "Did Tom do something to you?! If so, I'm gonna—"

Marco hopped off the bed and held her wrist to keep her from barging into the Underworld, "It's alright, Star. Tom is my sponsor."

"Your _what?!_ "

"Lemme explain," he reassured her. "All of the other princes were busy, so he's the only option. We agreed to a truce too."

She settled down in resignation, "If you say so, Marco, but let Tom know that if he even _thinks_ about hurting you, I'm going to finish the job."

"He knows, Star," Marco replied. "I made sure he got that point." Although secretly part of him relished the idea of Star bursting into the Lucitor kingdom ready to kick the butt of anyone who hurt him in her warrior goddess form.

" _Warrior goddess_?" Star lifted her eyebrow in intrigue.

"That or Angel of Death," Marco chuckled slightly.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a swift kiss on the lips, "Oh Marco. Just don't make me get that close to losing you again."

He kissed her forehead, "You won't. I promise. So, uh, you have any plans tonight?"

Star leaned against his chest, tracing shapes teasingly, "Oh, you know what _we're_ doing tonight." Marco smiled nervously, how could he forget about what they planned for tonight? He was a bit apprehensive when she brought up the suggestion, especially since it would be their first-time too.

"Galactic Overlord II: The Revenge!" They shouted together with excitement. Marco had never played a full game from the franchise with her, but after seeing her excellent work on the last installment, he knew it was time.

* * *

The next morning, Marco took a deep breath and felt the ash-coated air of the Underworld brush against his hoodie. A heavy craggy sky formed a startling backdrop against the Lucitor castle, which loomed like a black volcano in the heart of the Underworld. Pointy spires rose like horns over cascades of lava dropping into an endless chasm of moaning souls below. The heat was intense, like sitting in a boiling pot inside of a sauna. How could anyone stand being here for more than five minutes? In fact, it was hard to imagine a timeline where Star _did_ choose Tom as her prince. Death, ghouls, and souls didn't seem like her personality at all. A single bridge connected the patch of ground Marco stood on to the mighty house with fireballs lazily flying up and down like if he were in a level of a videogame. _All I need is some jazzy 8-bit music, and I'm set_ ,the boy joked to himself, shifting the backpack on his shoulders as he crossed.

Eventually, he came to a heavy iron door with the Lucitor family crest carved in it: a red moon surrounded by two horns. Predictably, it was burning hot to the touch. _You got this, Diaz. For Star._ Before he tried touching it again, the doors snapped open despite no one being behind it. Carefully, Marco ventured into the castle's main hall, which was warm from the tubes of lava that ran through the walls like blood. All around were dramatic statues of demon knights and warriors that supported the upper floors with pictures of former kings and lords in between them, _Gotta say, the Lucitors have a good taste in style_ , Marco fancied the gothic architecture of his rival's home.

Suddenly, he noticed the family Guardian, Cerberus, eyeing him with suspicion. The Rottweiler's six eyes peered into his very soul. "Uh… Hello, doggie?"

The beast charged toward Marco, and he screamed, holding his flimsy backpack as a shield. Cerberus froze, using its third head to sniff the backpack in interest. Curious, the terrified human opened his eyes and spied the massive demonic dog sitting and wriggling the stump of its tail. _Why is it doing that?_ He was puzzled until a lightbulb lit up in his head. Digging through the backpack, Marco fished out his container of homemade nachos. "Here you go…uh, Cebbie?"

The three heads let out a loud bark, each taking their turn devouring the nachos housed in the container. After eating everything, the third head let out a loud burp, with the other two heads burping in lower tones soon after. "Aww, aren't you a hungry one?" Marco carefully walked closer, scratching the third head. The other two heads seemed to be content, making him smile. "At least I know you aren't going to kill me today."

"I'm not doing anything to you, Diaz," Marco turned around, and saw the prince fold his arms with a blank expression on his usually sneering face. "We're starting the training today. Are you ready for the challenges of being a prince?"

"Yep," Marco quickly answered in his regal "princely" voice, and the two princes glared at each other for a moment until Cerberus broke the moment by licking her owner's face. The boy snickered, "Your dog's cute. He likes my nachos too,"

"The Guardian of the Lucitor family and castle is _not_ cute, Diaz." Tom hissed but Cerberus, still rolling around and content from the nachos, made him rub its forehead. "Plus, Cebbie is a _she_. Every Guardian has been for generations. Just… Follow me, okay?"

Marco nodded, carefully avoiding the hot patches of ground as they walked throughout the castle. The tense journey was conducted in silence as each boy had a lot on their mind. After all, this was their first real reunion since the great breakup fight. Flames escaping Tom's hands, pulsing as he slowly breathed in and out. _Of course, he still hates my guts_ , Marco rolled his eyes, and he chose to focus on the paintings instead. The Lucitors had the most mysterious royal history in Mewni. Apparently, they're so old that even the most ancient books in the Butterfly castle bragged about their prestige. Looking up, the guest noticed his demon guide watching him in equal parts annoyance and amusement as if the boy were a goofy tourist.

"Alright, Diaz, tour's over," Tom opened a large door with demon magic, revealing a small study.

It contained a basic desk with pens neatly arranged next to a pile of papers stacked somewhat messily in the corner. The large chair that accompanied the furniture was made of solid obsidian, with a granite capital T engraved in the middle. Other notable features of the room were the numerous pictures on the walls and bookshelves full of books. _Never took Tom to be the reading type_ , Marco remarked. He also noticed a few pictures on the walls burnt to ash, the remains dangling by a thread. _They're likely pictures of the times we hung out_ , he thought sad as he was for a hot minute, Marco reminded himself that Tom was no longer a friend. This was all business.

The prince sat at his desk, picking up the lone picture in the corner that was turned over. He turned it to face Marco, who made fists his hoodie pockets. It was of Tom and Star posing joyfully after the Silver Bell Ball in their royal attire. _I had her first_ , he cocked his eyebrows in a silent gloat.

 _And she's mine now_ , Marco said as he glowered at him.

Tom folded his hands together, clicking his tongue, "Sit, please." A chair slid behind the new prince, and he cautiously studying the armrests. "There are no traps on it, I promise. At least not _this_ time." Tom's words did nothing to lower Marco's guard, and the boy decided that keeping his hands on his lap would be far safer.

"Sure. So, how is this going to work?" Marco asked seriously, leaning forward. "I'm here to do a good job. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Why yes, I do," Tom got up as he lifted Marco out of his chair and landing him with a _plop_ in the bigger one. "You are filling out my paperwork. As a prince, you _need_ to do this. Every. Single. Day. And it's not easy. You must—" He raised a finger to explain further but Marco was already reading an article.

 _Mmm…_ He looked at the first paper detailing the legal procedures behind soul transfers. It was written so poorly, he couldn't figure out the argument until he gave the document a quick proofread. Once Marco completed that, he filled out the paperwork, outlining what he felt would be considered a fair trade. "Here." He passed the paper to Tom, working on the next in the stack.

Tom read the paper, and his eyes went wide, "You just solved a major problem between two _dangerous_ demons. How did you come to this decision so quickly?"

"Trade secret," Marco placed a finger on his lips to shush him.

An hour passed, and the stack in the corner of the desk was reduced to a single piece of parchment left as Marco breezed through treaties, court documents, and drafts of bills. Each he handed to his sponsor for his royal approval when he finished. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a faint smile tug on Tom's lips for a second. _We aren't friends_ , Marco reminded himself bitterly as he resumed his task.

"You did well for this task, Diaz," Tom commented as Marco passed the last signed paper.

Mentally exhausted, he got up and stretched his back, making a mental note to ask Star for a message when he got home. "It wasn't too hard," he shrugged. "A lot of these problems aren't too hard to figure out. You just gotta listen to both sides and find a compromise. Can't believe your family controls so much here and in Mewni with the Butterflys."

Tom nodded coolly, "It takes a lot to run a kingdom, even as a prince. Now, it's time for task number two."

 _Oh boy, maybe I get to solve some more diplomatic problems!_ Marco jumped into the portal his sponsor just created with determination filling his veins, however, it faded away in an instant. A strong odor made him cover his nose as he realized the prince meant _that_ number two.

"It's time to clean up after the royal deadhorses," Tom shoved a shovel in his protégé's arms. Marco stared at him and the horses, perplexed. If deadhorses lacked flesh and organs, then how did they eat or poop? Most importantly, what did mucking out stables have to do with being a prince?

"Don't you have servants for this," Marco frowned at the piles of crap laying at his feet surrounded by hordes of biting flies. One landed on his hand and bit hard, causing him to yelp in pain.

"You want to be a prince, don't you?" Tom scoffed. "The job involves doing things you often don't want to do. Now, shovel! You have an hour to get through ten stalls."

"Thanks…I hate it."

If only he could shove this shovel up the Lucitor's—as if the deadhorse knew Marco was thinking ill of its master, it kicked him. Feeling sore _and_ disgruntled, the poor prince said nothing and quickly worked through each stall _._ In fifty minutes, he dumped the last wheelbarrow full of manure on the compost pile. _Phew, glad that's over_ , Marco realized that he would never complain about cleaning after the laser puppies again.

Meanwhile, Tom lounged on a lawn chair, holding a corn shake with a sadistic smile was etched on his face as he smugly took a sip. Marco inhaled and exhaled slowly, which was the only thing that kept him from dipping down and kicking Tom halfway across the Underworld. _I'll show him_ , he decided. He picked up a bucket and sponge to begin cleaning the horses in the stable. The demon prince was lazy, so Marco planned on upstaging him by going the extra mile. As he cleaned them, he learned a few things about the deadhorses. One, they don't neigh or whinny like normal animals—they hiss or shriek. That took some getting used to from Marco. Secondly, they liked being scratched on the shoulder blade. The chore turned out to be rather enjoyable after all.

Once finished, Marco pulled out some wipes from his fanny pack to clean his hands. "Was that really a 'task,' Tom?" He asked. "Because it seemed more like a chore you were too lazy to do."

Tom said nothing, but tossed Marco his backpack, "We have one more task today, and you'll need to dress up and clean yourself."

"Gee, thanks. Not like I cleaned _horse_ dung or anything for the past hour," Marco complained bitterly. "Whatever… I brought my Día de Los Muertos suit in my pack just in case we did something fancy.

Tom kicked a rock and grumbled under his breath, then spat at Marco, "Just go bathe."

* * *

After spending a long time in a hot shower, scrubbing the manure and body odor off his skin, Marco stood in front of a large mirror fixing his red tie. He had to make sure he looked very princely for his first town hall. _I think I look pretty cool if I say so myself_ , he grinned. To finish his look, he put on his black jacket with the golden tassels. Star would _love_ to see him in his old Blood Moon attire.

"Are you done preening yet?" Tom leered over the mirror.

"Okay, what is your deal?" Marco frowned.

"You know where you last wore that, Diaz?"

 _You would think that, wouldn't you?_ Marco rolled his eyes, "I am aware that the Blood Moon Ball happened, but that's beside the point. I like the suit because it makes me fit in with the people of the Underworld." He took out his skull mask and slid it on his face. "See? I can blend in very easily with everyone here looking like this. It's also my best suit. I mean, _you_ have that white tux you love so much."

Tom rubbed his chin, sighing in defeat, "You have a point…but whatever. Let's go."

They went to the town just down the cliff from the Lucitor castle, which was a very lively place in the Underworld. Skeletons, gargoyles, and demons of all kinds roamed streets of pumice and volcano glass, speaking in languages Marco had never heard before. _Star still needs to finish teaching me Mewnian_. She started to give him lessons since he'll end up being their prince, and the royal translators didn't know English. Around a great temple building, merchants crowded around selling their wares to visitors. Apparently, hot peppers and spices were a specialty of the kingdom. Inside the temple were rooms full of shrines and altars dedicated to various images, but Tom led Marco past them and to a meeting room in the back. It looked like an office meeting room with a large oval table full of important people in the middle.

As soon as Tom walked in, they got up and bowed low until he motioned for them to rise. "Hello everyone," he greeted them cordially. "Welcome with warm regard, Marco Diaz of Earth, Princess Star's choice for her prince."

 _You mean_ Prince _Marco Diaz_ , he narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing. Moon warned him to keep his title under wraps so he could live with Tom's announcement. The denizens of the Underworld didn't seem too impressed, but they weren't hostile either. Instead, they tended to ignore him while relaying their issues to their prince. The first of the day involved finding funding for a daycare. Apparently, the kingdom had those, unlike Mewni. Tom was uninterested as the teachers bargained for more money and food to feed their charges, but Marco scribbled notes on a piece of paper and jotted down ideas. The Lucitors had the money, he concluded, although they may have to lower food costs to help the daycare. _How?_ He jogged his memories of Star venting him about kingdom finance. _Aha!_

When the group finished, Marco spoke, "Thank you for your concerns. I did some quick math, and I am confident we can match funding. As for food—that's a bit trickier, but my proposal—should Prince Thomas accept—would be to lessen import tariffs on edible crops from other kingdoms while giving farmers down here the technology and incentives to grow more food than cash crops. Spices are great, but you can't really eat them." They laughed at his attempt to be funny, and he went on. "I can suggest the tariff-thing to my princess when I return home, and I'll try to get you an answer in a few days. Any more questions?"

More and more people talked to Marco about issues in the Underworld, and the new royal answered them with skill and boldness. They loved his diplomacy, quick-thinking, and compassion. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Tom lean back in his chair with a warm smile on his face. He looked…proud of him. The talks and handshakes continued for a few hours and concluded on such a high note, many of the Underworld citizens commented that Marco had a bright future ahead of him. Feeling good about the effort, Marco fixed his suit jacket and took a sip of water from his water bottle. "Look, just say it."

"Say what?" Tom asked harshly, folding his arms and letting anger seep through in his voice. "That you did a good job? _Maybe_."

Marco tried not to laugh, "I'll take it then. You know, today's been kinda…fun."

"Yeah…" Tom nodded. "Can't believe I just said that." He covered his mouth as if embarrassed and shook his head. "Anyways, let's head back to the castle."

"Let me guess, you're going to make me clean out Cerberus's dog dish?" Marco both joked and asked seriously. If Tom had him do yet another pointless task, he would call Star.

The demon laughed and threw his arm around Marco's shoulders, nearly scaring the daylights out of him. "Nothing at all like that. Instead, I'm teaching you one of my favorite pastimes."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Marco peered over Tom, who was searching under his bed for something.

"You'll see," the demon answered as he shoved aside a myriad of objects, from old books to shrunken heads. His companion was a least partly skeptical. Tom wanted to kill him for so long, and his bedroom was a great place to commit a murder.

"Aha!" Tom pulled out a long, hard case with a map of the Underworld pressed into the leather covering the exterior. Inside was a fancy rapier, tucked into a red dragonskin sheath with the Lucitor crest embroidered on it in gold thread. Tom drew the sword, flashing it before Marco's eyes to show off her beauty. _Whoa…_ the boy practically ogled over the weapon. The blade was not made of standard gray steel like the swords of Earth or Mewni. Instead, she was made of a glossy black metal like the feathers of a raven that bore a faint yet eerie reddish sheen. "It's pure Stygian iron," Tom commented. "It's very expensive, but I'm a prince."

Marco continued to bask in her beauty. She was extremely long and narrow, tapering into a sharp point on one end and swelling at the other to fit into the hilt. The guard comprised of elaborate hoops of braided metal swirling around the grip and connecting to the pommel, which was carved in the shape of a Cerberus head. They even added the detail of the wrinkles and bared teeth.

"Tom…that's incredible," he breathed.

"Here," Tom produced another sword from under the bed. "You can have this one."

"Really?" Marco's voice cracked as the prince handed him the sword. "Aren't you supposed to hate me?" He unsheathed the sword to find it crafted in a similar style to the Lucitor's, but the pommel bore a crescent moon carved into a solid ruby.

Tom shrugged, "I don't _have_ to hate you all the time. Go give her a swing. Feel what she's like."

Excited, Marco practiced a few swings and lunges, feeling how light and perfectly balanced the rapier was in his hand. Quick on thrusts, nimble on blocks, lethal on slashes. "This is incredible," he marveled at how the sword felt made for him.

"Easy there, tiger. Lemme show you how to _really_ use her," Tom juggled his sword into his right hand and lifted his arm to eye level. "Come at me, Diaz."

"Aren't these swords sharp or something?" Marco pricked is a finger on the tip.

"Good point. Gimme yours for a second," Tom rose out of his stance and rubbed the blades of both swords while growling an incantation. "It'll make them dull so I won't kill you because, believe me, I could have you dead in five seconds."

 _I've never used a sword like this_ , Marco studied the rapier for a moment when Tom handed it back to him. Now, he was ready to fight. Taking a large step, he brought back the weapon to strike his opponent when he felt something prick his chest—right at his heart.

"Dead," Tom said simply. The force of the thrust bent the flexible metal slightly in the middle. The demon smirked, "You're using a rapier as a cutting sword when she's not one. This is a thrusting weapon, which is unlike any sword a Butterfly would use." Intrigued by a lesson on his new kingdom, Marco backed away to let Tom continue.

"Each royal family has a signature weapon," lectured the Lucitor. "For the Butterflys' rely on longswords and broadswords. The Johansens favor broadaxes and warhammers. I believe the Spiderbites still share an affinity with scimitars. But we Luctiors are the masters of the rapier. With that in mind, try again."

Marco mimicked Tom's stance holding his blade up and out, touching the demon's. He forced his blade under then to the left, aiming for the chest, but the demon deflected. The clash caused the boy to stumble backward—a huge mistake in hindsight. The second he relaxed his guard, Tom surged forward and touched his neck. _Thank goodness that sword isn't sharp_ , Marco gulped as he felt the cold metal on his Adam's apple.

"I can tell you're used to fighting Star," Tom said, flexing the blade with his bare hands. "You're too used to big movements and being super aggressive. That's how Star fights—like a Johansen. The Lucitor style is a lot different. You don't want to be super grounded or make wild swings. It's about being light on your feet and the little movements. I can kill you with the flick of my wrist and that's all it should take."

Their blades touched and rubbed when they resumed their mock-fight. "This is called 'engagement' by the way," Tom mentioned, exposing more of his chest. Fooled by the easy opening, Marco lunged only to have his opponent spin out of the way and poke his neck as he tried to follow-through. "Dead," Tom laughed, posing with his free hand. "You have a lot to learn before you defeat me, Marco."

"Marco?" He echoed in confusion. It felt so foreign to hear his name come from Tom's mouth with such warmth.

The demon prince lowered his weapon, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying these training sessions."

 _I've missed seeing him smile,_ Marco reflected on the many times they used to make each other laugh on their friendly adventures and during games. He didn't want to get his hopes up…but it was nice having the old Tom back in his life.

"We still aren't friends, so you know," Tom winked at him

"I hate you too," Marco shot him a quick smile.

Tom lifted his sword again, "Now, come at me again."

* * *

Marco reclined on a comfy cloth seat in the royal viewing box while sipping on his corn shake. It had been a full week since he began his training with Tom, and things have been going surprisingly well. Today, he had a bird's eye view of a jousting arena, which was packed full of Underworld citizens of all ranks and classes. _I could get used to this_ , he set his drink down and folded his arms behind his head. "Thanks for inviting me to the joust," he said as Tom passed him some more snacks. He had never been to one on Earth—not even the ones at Medieval festivals.

"It's what princes do," Tom responded kindly, grabbing some more popcorn. "Plus, I find these kinds of thing boring. I'm not a jousting fan, but it's a big deal here because my father was a huge name in the Underworld jousting circuit when he was a prince. It's how he met my mother."

"The only place jousting is big on Earth is in Maryland—it's the state's sport," Marco said matter-of-factly.

"What's a Maryland?" Tom asked.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" the crier announced over the crowd to start the joust. "Welcome to the Underworld Arena for another day of glorious jousting. While the King—our great patron—is out on important travels, we welcome his son, Prince Thomas of the House of Lucitor, to preside over today's events." Tom rose to his feet and gave a half-hearted wave as his subjects bowed. Out of courtesy, Marco did the same, even though he would one day outrank his friend.

"Let us begin today's festivities!" The crier signaled the royal trumpeters to blare a great flourish to serenade the first rider. He was a rather imposing man clad in silvery, shiny armor with Lucitor family crest on the breastplate. His black deadhorse was also adorned in a similar manner. "Welcome our sovereign's champion, the mighty, the fearless, the Lord of the Fly Islands, himself, Sir Brimstone."

The lord took three slow laps on his war horse, waving to the crowd of cheering fans. Women screamed and tossed handkerchiefs at him that were later picked up by servants. He flashed a smile at one young maiden, and she swooned at the sight of his curly black hair and red eyes. _Huh?_ Marco glanced between Tom and Sir Brimstone. _Maybe they're related somehow._

"And here is his first challenger," the crier spoke again after the grand entrance. "A lesser vassal from the House of Lucitor. Let the jousting begin!" _Huh, funny they don't give us his name_ , Marco pondered as the challenger rode out in more basic armor.

Sir Brimstone leveled his lance and sped his horse towards his challenger. They met with a mighty clash of armor and splintering of wood that sent the lesser combatant flying off his mount. It was rather anticlimactic, but the announcer tried his best to hype the moment, "And this round goes to our sovereign's champion!"

The crowd cheered as Sir Brimstone waved his lance. Several rounds all followed suit in a similar fashion, so much so that Marco to feel kind of bored. He thought going to a joust would be more rewarding than seeing the same lord break shields, lances, and legs.

"Sir Brimstone seems to be winning these matches easily," he commented with a yawn.

"You don't know," Tom cocked his head to the side. "It's rigged that way. You see, Sir Brimstone is my father's champion and brother-at-arms. Oh, and cousin too. It's set up so he can win each match."

Marco stood up out of his seat, indignant, "That's not fair!"

"Nothing about being royalty is," Tom said matter-of-factly, filing his nails. "We live in a castle, and commoners live in huts. We eat good food, while the poor have none. Heck, look at the seats we're sitting in—this is just how it works."

"But a prince should work towards a fairer world—that's what Star is trying to do as Mewni's princess."

Tom blinked at him but said nothing for a moment, before complacently adding, "Remember I don't do politics, Marco."

Below, Sir Brimstone's latest victim was carted out of the arena on a stretcher while his family wept. Finally, the last opponent was ushered in, a terrified young squire on a stout pony. Marco could see the fear in the young boy's eyes through his helmet as he clutched a heavy lance that was too large for him to hold steady. _Alright, that's it!_

"Hey! Sir Brimstone!" Marco shouted to the jouster. "These fights aren't fair!"

A hush fell on the stadium as all eyes landed on the stranger in the box seat. "And what are _you_ going to do about it?" the lord challenged.

"I'm going to joust in that squire's place," Marco pointed to the boy, who let out a sigh of relief.

"Ha!" Brimstone waved his lance, "Only a royal can stage a challenge, unlike the puny likes of you. I've never seen you at a royal ball in my life."

"Actually, I _am_ royalty!" He boldly announced to the entire Underworld. "I am Marco Diaz, future Prince of Mewni, and I challenge you to a fair joust!" In hindsight, he remembered that he was supposed to keep his true identity a secret, but he couldn't sit by and let injustice go on.

He heard the crowd murmur to themselves, circulating rumors about him, Tom, and Star. "Isn't that the kid from Song Day?" Someone shouted. "Y'know, the prince of the princess's deepest desires?"

"I thought Star was marrying Prince Lucitor," responded another voice.

The commotion rose to a fever-pitch until Sir Brimstone motioned for silence with a wave of his hand, "I remember _him_. A lowly peasant from the Earth dimension! If this lad wants to prove himself worthy of being a royal, then let him mount a horse and ride against me. Let's see how much courage he has!"

"Let him ride! Let him ride!" The audience chanted. Marco stared Sir Brimstone feeling a rush of excitement and a sense of duty. He was going to show him!

* * *

 _Okay, maybe this is a terrible idea_. Not too long after his challenge, Marco Diaz was astride a thick white deadhorse, balancing a heavy wooden lance in one hand and a shield in another. He wore heavy plate armor that covered every inch of his body in a protective layer of chainmail, leather pads, and metal. It had to weigh fifty pounds, if not more, and it took a lot of effort to move or breath. At least, his armor and the horse's leather pads were red to match his hoodie. The saddle was made of a thin material, and the bones of the horse's spine chaffed the inside of Marco's legs. The deadhorse shook his head vigorously, and Marco realized that he had no idea how to ride. When he rode unicorns with Star, all he had to do was hold on to her. _Guess I have to learn on the fly_ , he adjusted himself in the stirrups and rode out into the arena. The crowd roared with excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the same announcer began. "Today we have a special treat in the Arena—a noble challenge from a new prince! On the red and white deadhorse is Prince Marco Diaz of Mewni, who has decided to challenge our sovereign's champion and a son of the Underworld. Can young blood defeat an experienced veteran? That we will find out!" The crowd screamed as Marco turned to face Sir Brimstone, tightening his grip on his lance and his reins. "Jousters, face off and ride!"

As if on the signal, Marco's horse reared and flew forward, making the boy almost fall off. Wind whizzed in his ears as the deadhorse barreled down the sandy track. All he could see through the slits of his helmet was the lord galloping towards him. It was nearly impossible to determine the position of Sir Brimstone's lance, so Marco braced himself for impact and hung on for dear life. If he didn't die, then it would be the miracle of the millennium. Suddenly, something in his soul told him to shift an inch to the left at the last second. When he did, the tip of Sir Brimstone's lance just passed clean of his helmet. "The first pass is a clean miss on both sides!" the crier remarked, watching Marco and his horse rush away from the lord.

The horse automatically wheeled around for the second pass without giving Marco time to process how he managed to get so lucky. Since good things never happened twice, the young prince thought of a plan on the fly. _Maybe we should use this shield,_ he lifted the piece of wood tight to his upper torso and held his lance at where he calculated Sir Brimstone's head would be. At the point of impact, the lance connected to other rider's shoulder and broke with a loud snap. Nevertheless, the attack came at Marco's expense for he too took a lance to the shoulder. The impact jolted him backward and almost out of his saddle. Even with the armor absorbing most of the impact, his shoulder stung in sharp pain. _That's going to leave a mark_ , he grimaced as he rode to his side and grabbed another lance offered by a squire.

"Double-pass! Both riders are still in this!" the announcer's commentary caused the crowd to clap their hands eagerly. "Can we get a triple?"

On the third pass, Marco raised his shield higher and held it closer to him. His lance missed clear of Sir Brimstone's body, but the lord's managed to strike his shield, shattering it completely. Marco muttered a curse as he sped away. He knew that he had to end this on the next pass because there was no way to survive without protection.

"Hear the crowd rally! Prince Marco is still very much in this fight! But can he survive without a shield?" Marco knew the cruel answer as his horse swung around for yet another pass. His brain scrambled to formulate a plan. He thought back to his sword lessons with Tom—a classic fake out could work _C'mon, take the bait_ , Marco held his lance an inch to the right of where he wanted to be. The other lancer shifted his shield in response to the trap, exposing only an inch of his breastplate. _That's all I need!_ In the last second, the prince angled his weapon and goaded his horse with a kick to the ribs to give him enough acceleration. Shutting his eyes, Marco thought of Star and how much he loved her, bracing for a life-ending hit when…nothing happened.

It was the sound of cheering that coaxed Marco to open his eyes. The nub of his lance was still firm in his grasp, and the Lord of the Fly Islands lay in the dust behind him. "Ladies and gentlemen, what a story for the jousting books!" Everyone cheered. "The underdog has upstaged the master!"

Marco slowed his deadhorse as the crowd rose to their feet, clapping in thunderous applause. They threw handkerchiefs and flaming roses at his feet, chanting, "Marco the Just! Marco the Just!"

They rushed the arena and helped him off his horse. Young damsels even blushed when he glanced in their directions. "Prince Marco," a reporter reached his side. "I work with _The Commoner's Corner_. Is it true that you joined this fight because you thought it was unfair of our sovereign's champion to use commoners as targets?"

"Yes, I did," Marco puffed out his chest. "Royalty should try to make the world better for all citizens. Also, don't we all want a fair fight?"

Another reporter cut in, "Is it true the Princess of Mewni chose you over Prince Thomas because of his anger issues?"

"Can't comment on that yet," he shook his head. "Sworn to secrecy."

"Prince Marco is the best prince!" Someone yelled, and the crowd cheered.

"Yeah, Prince Thomas would have never done such a noble act," said a young mother holding her child. "That family is the reason these unfair matches are allowed to happen."

"We wish you could be our king!" another citizen lamented.

"Hail the House of Diaz-Butterfly forever and ever!" The citizens of the Underworld picked up Marco and carried him around the arena. _They really love me!_ He hadn't felt this level of appreciation since he came to Mewni—perhaps, he had finally found his place after all. As they passed the royal viewing box, Marco waved his arms at Tom, but the demon prince frowned and turned his back on him.

* * *

Tom remained silent on the trip back to the Lucitor castle, despite how much Marco tried to start a conversation by relaying his experiences to his friend. What was he so mad about? Was it improper for Marco to have charged into battle without his permission? _Maybe I should apologize_ , he didn't mean to over-step his sponsor's boundaries. "Hey, Tom," he prodded his shoulder. "Sorry about the joust, but I couldn't sit back and watch Sir Brimstone—"

"Shut it, Diaz," the venom in Tom's voice made Marco flinch. He hadn't been called "Diaz", in a week. _Why are we suddenly back to square one?_ The boy folded his arms. What exactly did he do to have Tom shut down like this? The demon should be proud he acted like a true prince. Did he _expect_ Marco to stand there and let a trained warrior hurt a kid?

"It's been a week since your training started, and it's time for one more test," Tom muttered. "Come."

Marco only silently followed his mentor into a portal, surprised to find himself in a large gym within the Lucitor Castle. He wanted to ask what was going on, but Tom wordlessly shoved his rapier in his arms. After cracking his neck, the demon prince summoned his own blade and waved the tip in the air, "Better be ready. We're gonna duel. No spell this time."

"Uh… You said you can _kill_ me without—" Marco was cut off with a sharp thrust coming his way. Without having the time to think, he instinctively blocked what would have been a killing blow. "Tom, what are you doing?" He recoiled in horror. All of a sudden, something sliced into his knee and drew both blood and a cry out of Marco.

"A simple _stab_ in the knee isn't too bad." Tom hissed like a snake slivering through grass. "I mean, you're no Mewman, but you _are_ the future prince of one."

"What are you doing?" Marco tried for a counterattack to his shoulder but was blocked. _We're supposed to be friends now_ , he wailed inwardly. They promised to never turn their blades on each other for real.

"Think you can defeat the best fencer in the Underworld? Don't kid yourself," Tom smirked, letting red magic haunt his blade.

 _I guess we finish what we started_ , Marco realized grimly, clutching the grip on the sword tightly. He valiantly tried various strikes, lunges, and blocks to see what would work. Even with a few successes, Tom had a serious upper hand. The demon's attacks were effortless, beautiful, and deadly, exhausting and wounding the boy over time. _I can't win like this,_ he hung back for a second, thinking of a way to catch Tom off guard. How could an apprentice beat a master?

Tom casually tossed his rapier at Marco, controlling it like a maestro conducting a symphony from a distance. Though the other prince tried his best to dodge the attacks from the phantom rapier, it struck his already-injured shoulder. He fell to the ground, feeling his nerves light up from the attack. _Note to self: bring armor whenever I deal with Tom._ Slowly getting up, Marco sidestepped the rapier's next thrust and stabbed into the defenseless opponent's torso.

Marco caught his breath. "I still wanna know what happened to us. Why'd you turn on me all of a sudden?"

"It wasn't cool of you to one-up me at that joust," the demon confessed in a hoarse whisper.

"I didn't 'one-up' you because _you_ didn't do anything," Marco retorted.

The intense fire flared up around Tom's hands for a second, "I wasn't finished, Diaz! It was in _my_ family's honor. But you _had_ to make it about you, just like stupid Stump Day."

"Then you could have _done_ something!" Marco hollered back. "But no! You just sat there saying nothing and letting your family's pet bully beat up on a kid! I was a squire once. How could I sit back and watch another fellow squire get hurt?"

"You don't get it, do you? I'm sick and tired of you taking everything from me!" Tom growled and blindly lunged at Marco with rage, but the boy pivoted on his feet and the blade whizzed past his body. _I finally get what he meant by quick footwork_ , he smiled to himself.

In a split-second, Tom aimed an attack at Marco's jugular and the entirety of his life flashed before his eyes. _C'mon, Diaz, it's not ending like this! Dip down!_ Instinct summoned the magic in his veins to ignite, and he saw his crescents cast red light as the blade inched towards his neck. Marco countered the blow with his rapier, forcing the blade down and away. Next, he used the opportunity to stab Tom in the shoulder as he stumbled past. _Great, now Star will_ know _something's going on,_ Marco grit his teeth, watching his red aura dance on the sword.

"You're _cheating_ again," Tom gripped his bleeding shoulder.

"No, I'm leveling the playing field," Marco swung his rapier in effect. "Why do you hate me so much? You were like a brother to me!" He meant it too. This past week was the closest he had gotten to having that same awesome feeling of friendship back, yet here they were with swords drawn at each other. "But you _had_ to turn against me the moment I fell in love with Star."

"Because she was _mine!_ " Tom's blade engaged with a grating hiss. They circled each other, neither yielding. "Every _single_ thing I do is never _enough_!"

"Seeing how you treat things in your own _kingdom_ , no wonder she broke up with you," Marco said with an edge in his voice. _Go for the kill, Diaz._ The three eyes of Tom glowed faintly red before dimming as he went on. "You don't care about anyone but _yourself!_ I did everything for you: filed paperwork cleaned the stables, and held a town hall. What about you? All you did was sit back, relax, and reap the fruits of my labor. I bet that's what you _always_ do."

Tom narrowed his eyes, "I was doing you a _favor,_ and that's how you thank me?" Before he could attack, Marco yanked the blade of his hand.

"What right do you have to be angry at me?" The human threw both blades to the ground. "I'm _good_ at being a prince, unlike _you_."

"So what? You know being a prince sucks, right," Tom laughed wickedly and shook his head bitterly. "Every single day, I wake up and have to fill out pointless paperwork, talk to ungrateful people, and deal with drama from other kingdoms. And you know what? It's not fun. I only accept it all because I was _born_ into it." He pointed at Marco, summoning his rapier again. "You though, Marco? You have a choice. Heck, you had a great thing on Earth, why put yourself through this? For Star's love, when she's too focused on being a proper princess."

Silence lingered in the room and both princes glared at one another intently. Marco folded his arms, "You're serious? You think that everything is just _handed_ to me? Every _single thing_ I did on Mewni was _hard work_ , Thomas. I _lost_ so much coming here!" The demon stared at the floor and said nothing while Marco went on. "I have a chance to do wonderful things for Mewni's future, and I'm going to prove myself worthy of being at Star's side. I don't care if you hate me or of the kingdoms hate me too. I'm _not leaving_."

Tom took a deep breath, "I don't think you fully get it, Marco Diaz. You think you can just literally waltz on in, and everyone will love you like that? Maybe people like those commoners at the joust, but you have no idea about what you're up against when you get to the royal families. For example, my parents _hate_ you, and it's just them either. The entire House of Lucitor wants you gone. They were all thrilled with the idea of a Butterfly-Lucitor marriage—the power, prestige, and money we'd bring. My family even named the _heirs_ I would produce."

Marco stared as Tom continued. "What? I betcha Star didn't tell you about _that_ , did she? That's what those meetings were about. You see, I was expected to be with Star the moment we were born. All the royals, my parents, and even _her_ parents have been shoving us together from the get-go. The Silver Bell Ball was engineered so we'd fall in love. At first, I felt so manipulated." Profound sadness welled up Tom's eyes. "But I grew to love her because she was the only one that understood my anger issues and worked with me. We fit so well, and I thought that maybe we were destined to be together—just like those stories of princes and princesses I always heard as a child."

He sighed in defeat, and let a long pause settle in the air, "I get that you are best for her and her kingdom but know this." Tom leaned forward, "Hell is coming your way, and I'm not going to help you anymore." He snapped his fingers, opening a portal. "Get out of my castle, before I threw you into the lava pits. I don't _care_ if Star comes after me."

Marco narrowed his eyes, passing him the rapiers, "For what it's worth, know this."

"What?" Tom hissed.

"I actually enjoyed the idea of us being friends again," he walked through the portal, leaving the prince alone.

* * *

Star paced around her room, nervously rubbing her arms. _He's never this late_ , she broke out in a cold sweat. It was past supper, which was when Marco came home each night. _And he would have told me if he was going to be._ When she reached out to him, she heard nothing. Usually, Star wasn't the type to worry, but something about that bothered her.

She sat on her bed and picked up the latest tabloid she bought while out with her mother. Even though she _hated_ them, she grabbed the Underworld's edition to find out about the goings-on down there while Marco was away training. Looking at the magazine again, she smiled at the cover image, seeing her prince wave proudly with other demons happily parading behind him. _So cute,_ Star felt herself calm down, tossing the paper on her pillow.

Then she shuddered at the thought of all the horrible things Tom could be doing to _her_ Marco right now. Looking at her wand, sitting on her dresser, she bit her lip. _I really don't want to spy on him._ She remembered a talk they had about spying while having a "Relationship Honestly Talk" not long after they started dating. She couldn't break her word. Suddenly, she felt a shiver run down her body, her veins feeling sickly cold. "What the heck…?" Star rushed over to her mirror, seeing her heart marks glow. "Why would—?" She felt her heart turn cold. "That demonic jerk!"

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, holding the wand up. _Sorry Marco, but I need to help you._ "I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden." A purplish vortex shot out of the wand, followed by a bright yellow eye blinking playfully, before shifting to her desired image.

She covered her mouth in horror, nearly dropping the wand; Marco and Tom were fighting. The demon prince had him cornered, and Star couldn't hear what they were talking about. _That's it!_ Star shook in uncontrollable rage. Nothing would stop her from roasting her ex to a crisp! Before she could open a portal to the Underworld, Marco walked out of a red fiery one with his crescent marks still glowing. His body was coated in scratch marks and minor burns. Exhausted, he sighed, "Hey, I had, um, a very long day."

Star could no longer hold back her tears as she hugged Marco, gently rubbing his back. "I knew it," she sniffled while Marco brushed her flowing blonde hair, letting out some angered tears of his own.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **GoldManCharm (ch 4 & 5)- Thanks for the interesting comments on both chapters! First, Marco beating Higgs in a sword fight is debatable. While he spent the sixteen years in Hekapoo's dimension, he has forgotten large chunks of what he learned, and he doesn't have the practice Higgs and co would have. You're right about him being very determined, so that might help him. As for the Mewman carnival games of doom, Marco didn't die or quit (which is what Higgs secretly hoped for) so that's a victory. As for how Marco is treated because he's not Mewman…that's a topic for a different day, but it will be brought up and this isn't the last we'll see of Higgs and the other squires.**

 **In regard to chapter 5, good predictions for what's going to happen with Tom during the Prince's Ball. I hope chapter 6 (and 7) answer that more fully. I'm glad the story is making you think of theories, and feel free to share any more you think of!**

 **SuicideGuy- Thanks, and yes that ending…. :)**

 **Aldal- Mewni is a lot like the Middle Ages, you're a man (or woman) at puberty. So yes, Marco (who never got his learner's permit) is totally allowed to basically get engaged and go bar hopping. I'm glad you like the cliffhanger and thanks for the review!**

 **Star's Keyblade4114- Thank you for the review! A lot of stuff happened and will happen now that you-know-who is back….**

 **AchingHeart2011-I love reading predictions in the comments, especially when I already know what's going to happen. Hekapoo has more-or-less let Marco go after "Night Life" so we won't get much with her anymore, but I don't think you'll be disappointed.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro- Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **allen Vth- You're spot on about Eclipsa and Moon. I don't know how well versed you are in psychoanalysis, but I wrote in my notes for this chapter that Eclipsa is Star's id (the part of the psyche that is selfish and puts the self above all else) and Moon is the superego (the part that is selfless and puts the collective over the self). Neither of their positions is inherently bad, but they can be without balance (called the ego). As for Marco saying yes, he wants to prove himself, and he loves Star so win-win for him. River is a big goofball, so he would never hurt Marco (unless the boy did "other things" to his daughter) and yes Star made a huge note about loincloths. As I said above, in Mewni it's perfectly legal for 15-year-olds to drink and pledge themselves to marry—it's an odd place like that. With Jackie…you'll have to wait and see (I promise she'll show up to all you Jackie fans out there!), but you will get an answer about why Marco smells like burnt toast here. I hope you continue to enjoy and thanks for the comment!**

 **imhere4svtfoe- Get ready for a juicy chapter for a juicy ending…As I mentioned in another comment, neither Eclipsa's nor Moon's stances were completely wrong, but Star needed to make a choice best for her and Marco. We will never know the sources for the tabloid leaks, but it isn't Manfred—he's too loyal though he's seen way too many things… Also, Goblin dog flavored corn shakes (while not as good as the original) are the stuff of legends. It'll a couple of chapters before Marco meets his in-laws, but it will be something. Thanks for the review!**

 **KRUSA1- Thanks! River is a big goof, but he's got a good heart.**

 **Guest-The poor boy tried…I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **Starshine89- I'm glad you like the chapter, and it would be interesting if the show went this route (I doubt they could get away with two 15-year-olds getting married). And yes the "princeposal" was a blast to write (Starco forever too!). I try to aim for a twice a week update (it's never on the same day), I have a lot of inspiration, but time is always something that's hard to control with life, but I'm managing well so far. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**REDUX Here! This is part two of what I deem the "Princenemies" arc from Chapter 6. See the dramatic conclusion! Enjoy the changes!**

* * *

"Star?" Marco continued to stroke her golden hair as she sobbed into his chest. He peered into her side of the bond and felt a mixture of anger, fear, and relief all wash over her at once. Then again, what else was she supposed to feel when he just suddenly showed up in her room covered in scratches and with his crescents glowing? _I probably scared her to death._ He would have felt the same in her shoes.

Gently, he led her to the bed, and Star gathered herself to speak. "I knew it," she said through a series of sniffles. "I knew this would happen. I should have made someone else sponsor you and not that stupid demon." Before Marco could speak, she tightened her grip on the wand, "First, he treats you like dirt—making you muck out horse stalls. Princes don't do that! Now, _this_ …"

 _Wait, how did she know about the chores?_ He never mentioned them to her when she asked how his day went with Tom. Before he could ask about that, Star hopped off her bed with her cheekmarks shining in the same shade of red they had been on the day of the fight. " **I'm going to finish what I started** ," she growled in her golden form voice, even as she remained in her normal appearance.

Her thoughts broadcasted her plans to Marco as clear as if he had made them up himself. She was going to storm the castle and corner Tom like prey. Maybe she would tell him off or wordlessly kill him—she wasn't fully decided on that part yet. Both sounded tempting. Should any guards stop her, they too would be dealt with. They were just minor nuisances to her plot for revenge.

"Star! Wait!" Marco grabbed her wrist. When she pulled away, he added, " _Please don't do this_ ,"

" **Why not?** " She snarled in rage, " **You're** _ **my**_ **Marco, and I made a promise that I intend to deliver on.** "

He drew her into a tight embrace, half to calm her down and half to keep her from moving. "I'm not letting you do this, Star," he refused to budge. "I'm fine. The wounds are superficial." Star relax slowly in his arms, and he asked in jest, " _Are you done using the scary voice_ _?_ "

She nodded with a pout, " _But I liked the scary voice_."

They went back to the bed and sat in silence for a while. While his girlfriend continued to calm down, Marco wondered why she knew about things he hadn't told her. Had she been spying again on purpose? They made a rule against that practice when he found out that she had been peeping in on his dates with Jackie during their summer apart. Why couldn't Star trust him? "I do trust you," Star answered, feeling his thoughts, "I just didn't trust Tom, that's all."

"Star, we agreed on this," Marco said sternly.

She raised her voice, folding her arms, "But what was I supposed to do? Let you hang around my ex-boyfriend who has serious anger issues _and_ tried to kill you multiple times!" Star wiped away a few of the tears that welled up, "It's not like I did it all the time, either. Just on and off to check up on things until I felt you dip."

He had forgotten that when he dipped down, he directly pulled from Star's magic so she would have known about the fight anyways, "We still had an agreement."

"I know I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry. I was afraid that I would…almost lose you again."

Marco wrapped his arms around her, "I'm alright; you don't have to worry about me. I have magic now, and if I were in that much danger, I would have called for you. Trust me, okay?"

She nodded, her eyes still watering. Marco saw images from her memory flash like lightning between them. He felt her horror and fury when she saw his body torn and bleeding. His heart raced with her panic and desperation when she carried him home. " _Don't leave me, Marco!_ " It reminded him of the worst day of his life—the day he nearly lost her to Toffee. He let those memories flow to her, the ones that he had never share with anyone. It was during the dark moments without her that he thought of Star's confession. She _liked_ him. The words replayed in his mind along with of all the moments they shared and the Blood Moon Ball. Perhaps, he felt the same. Perhaps he really loved Star more than a friend.

Marco was brought out of his thoughts by Star squeezing his hand. He felt wetness on his cheeks and watched as she handed him a tissue. They gazed into one another's eyes realizing that they had the exact same fear haunting their mind. "Let's not lose each other," Star murmured, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So, how do I look in my armor?" Marco clumsily posed for Star in his glossy, red jousting armor. It felt even heavier without the adrenaline rush aiding his strength. "I would have shown you a few days ago, but I was wiped out after everything that happened." He even brought back the splintered stump of his lance and jabbed it in the air for effect. "You should have seen me Star. I beat an Underworld lord, and without a shield too! There I was—um, are you listening to me?"

" _That mail skirt makes your tush look cute…_ " Star ogled, chewing on her wand.

"You know I can hear you," the prince sighed while blushing slightly.

She stopped lusting for a moment, "What? Can't I think my boyfriend's tush is cute?"

"There's more to me to look at—not like that!" His face became redder as Star went somewhere he wasn't expecting. _I'm going to forget that image…_ Sometimes being able to read someone's mind is more of a curse than a blessing.

Suddenly, the mirror rang, and Marco hurried to answer. Since Tom had abandoned his prince training, the boy was in desperate need to find a replacement sponsor. Maybe it was one of the princes calling him back. " _Star, that's not where my eyes are_ ," he could feel that her eyes were glued to his butt. _I don't even know what she likes about it_.

When he turned to the mirror, his heart sank the moment Tom appeared, sitting on his obsidian throne. "Uh, hi, Diaz," the demon awkwardly waved. "I know things got a little heated a few days ago."

How dare Tom kick him out and crash back in his life again? Marco narrowed his eyes, ready to tell his old enemy to bother someone else when something told him to hold back. After studying Tom for a moment, he noticed there was no malice in the demon's eyes. Maybe Marco should hear him out first.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Star strode up to the mirror and past her boyfriend with her wand glowing. "I heard about what happened—in fact, I _saw_ what happened. If it wouldn't start a civil war, I'd end your pathetic life. If you don't state your business with my prince, then I might reconsider letting you live."

 _That's my Star_ , Marco inwardly smiled for a second, especially seeing how terrified Tom appeared. After the princess made her point, he asked, "What do you want, Lucitor? You said we're done."

"I need your help, Marco—Star's too," Tom sighed. Both Star and Marco cocked their right eyebrow in intrigue, which made the prince uncomfortable for a moment. "There's a pack of hellhounds on the loose, destroying villages, and they need to be dealt with."

"Why don't you get your servants to do it?" Marco folded his arms as he jeered. _That's all royalty like you do anyway._

He expected Tom to yell at him, but the demon prince exhaled slowly, "Because a wise person told me that princes should be out there making things better for their people. And that I should get off my lazy butt more often and get involved."

Marco softened a bit at Tom's words, "So you did listen to me…"

"Look, I know that I have been a huge jerk repeatedly, but I hope you can find it in yourself to help me. If you can, meet me in the Underworld as soon as you can."

The mirror switched off, and the boy scratched his head in thought. It seemed like Tom had _actually_ changed. In fact, that was the most princely thing he had ever done. And he apologized! _We could make this work_ , he considered taking up the offer.

"Nope," Star frowned as she stalked back to her bed, leaving Marco at the mirror.

"Star, I think he's actually changing though," he followed her.

"That's what he always does," she spat. "I would know—I fell for it _twice!_ Let him fend for himself for once."

"Remember how I said that guys like Tom don't change? Maybe they can, and it just takes a while." Star gave him a doubtful look, but he continued, "I'm just bummed that it all turned out this way. We were actually becoming friends again. You know, he taught me how to fight with a rapier."

Star began to giggle a little, "He taught you his geeky sword stuff? He always got mad because I kept 'doing it wrong.'" Her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled closer, "I'm not sure about this, you know. But I know that look —you're going to do it anyways."

Marco shrugged, "I hate him too, but a good prince puts grievances aside to help others. We can't have hellhounds destroying villages."

"You're right…. After this, I'm totally going to kick his butt for what he did to _my_ prince."

Her ferocity made him feel bold, and he kissed her gently. " _Ticklish, aren't we?_ " Marco leaned in closer when Star giggled.

" _We have something to do_ ," she poked his shoulder to push him away.

"Right," Marco cleared his voice. "The sooner we get this over with, the better." After one last kiss, he got up to let her change, " _Plus, I'll just get you tonight_."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Marco and Star stood in the courtyard of the Butterfly castle, fully clothed in armor. His jousting armor paid off already, although the castle servants added thicker mail under the padding and reinforced the iron plates with more metal underneath. The pommel of the broadsword he borrowed continued to rub under his ribs, no matter how many times Marco adjusted the sheath fastened to his belt. Meanwhile, Star seemed to have very few problems with her setup. She wore the battle armor from the ruined homecoming game, complete with her sword and wand holstered on her hip. Manfred and another servant presented two horses for the teens to ride into the Underworld.

"Star?" Marco glanced at her, confused when he recognized the steeds.

"I had Manfred buy Sir Runs-A-Lot after our date," she clarified. "As for Sol, once you've tamed a unicorn, you can call on them to aid you."

The prince reached out a hand to scratch his unicorn's nose, which made Sol nicker contently. On Earth, this would be illegal _and_ impossible. Despite being completely wild, the stallion had accepted a simple bridle and saddle with no training. But who was Marco to ever question Mewnian logic? With everyone ready, he cut a portal, and they walked through it to the front gate of the Lucitor castle.

Tom was waiting next to a black deadhorse, cleaning his sword as he sat on the ground. His eyes lit up, and he sheathed his blade, "You guys came!" The Lucitor wore the same black armor from his fight with Marco, and it brought up a host of sour memories even though the blood and scratches were removed. Star picked up on the fact too, and she was livid.

"Hi, Star," the demon greeted her.

"Oh, hello, Thomas," Star said spitefully. "You're lucky I'm trying to keep up a good image for the sake of the Prince's Ball right now." He blinked at her but said nothing. The iciness in her voice made even Marco flinch, but he understood her protectiveness.

Tom rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "So…uh, how are things? I haven't seen you since—you know."

"Things are great with Marco," she tugged on her boyfriend's armor to bring him closer. "You know you sorta interrupted something. Isn't that right, sweetie?"

" _Star, what are you doing_?" Even her kisses set him on edge—not in the usual good way too. Nevertheless, Marco felt inclined to indulge in a few.

The demon's third eye twitched uncomfortably at the sight, and he cleared his voice, "Let's get started then." Tom whistled, and out of the castle popped Cerberus wearing a pink tracking harness.

"Cebbie! Come to mama!" Star held her arms wide open as the excited dog pranced over to her. They gushed over each other in celebration, which was a cute and interesting sight. "What, Marco?" She sensed his emotions. "I dated Tom _twice_ , so of course, Cebbie knows me." She booped one of her noses, "You know I still love you, unlike _you know who_."

"I'm right here, Star," Tom folded his arms.

"Did you hear something, girl? All I heard was the wind being grumpy behind us," Star baby-talked to Cerberus.

"How dare you diss me in front of my girl," he growled and tugged on his dog's leg to get her attention. But Cebbie was too caught up on Star's scratches to care.

"Um, don't we have something to do?" Marco cleared his throat, peeking at his watch. " _Star, leave the grumpy wind alone_ ," he rebuffed her mentally.

The princess gave Cebbie a final pat before she walked back to her horse, pouting at Marco, " _You're no fun!_ "

" _Just be easy on him_ ," Marco kissed her hand with a teasing smile. Over his shoulder, Tom rubbed the back of his neck, reminding the boy that his rival didn't know about the Blood Moon bond. _Nor does he need to know_.

"Anyways, let me give Cebbie the scent," Tom fished for a cloth from his saddlebag, "Then you better hold on tight, we'll have to ride fast to keep up with my gal."

He passed the cloth to the dog, presumably soaked in stinky hellhound scent. All three of her heads sniffed the rag with deep interested then dropped to the ground as Cerberus fanned out in a wide circle around the three teens. Once settled on a direction, she howled a long, thunderous bay and took off into the woods. _I see why we are traveling on horses_ , Marco noted that the dog was already a hundred yards away in three bounds.

Quickly, the three royals hopped on their horses and galloped across the burning land of the Underworld. The hellish scenery flew by in a blur of reds, oranges, and grays. Sprays of ash from the horses' hooves tickled Marco's nose and burned his eyes, making him lament leaving his safety goggles and helmet. Along with the debris, he feared falling off for the better part of half an hour of hard riding. However, over time, Marco learned the steady rhythm of Sol's gallop and how to brace when they jumped over wayward logs. The ride became enjoyable.

When they took a break, Marco made the effort to reach out to his rival prince. Even though their last fight was still rather fresh, there had to be some way to patch up things with Tom. "What are hellhounds like?" The boy asked in hopes of starting a conversation. "I've read that they normally travel in packs, going on hunts in local forests before hiding away for a year."

"Well, you see hellhounds—" Tom was going to speak but Star dashed right between them.

"Oh, those guys are really cute to ride on," she shrugged. "Not a _huge_ deal."

"These hellhounds aren't the domesticated ones my parents breed, Star," Tom corrected her sharply. "The wild ones are much bigger and much more dangerous! The most important thing to remember is that we can only kill them by—"

"No offense, Thomas, but you bore me," Star climbed on her horse. "Come on Sir Runs-A-Lot! We gotta find the doggies!" The warnicorn reared and charged ahead.

Marco shook his head and sighed lovingly, "She sure is something…"

"Can it, Diaz," Tom muttered as they rode after her.

* * *

The trio soon found a small area within the Underworld Woods, label the Endless Red on the map Marco brought with them. At first, he did not understand the name, but then he saw the section of forest. The plant life came in every shade of red imaginable from blood red to clay. It contrasted the black bark of the trees and the gray sky above. To Marco, the entire landscape seemed bathed in the light of the Blood Moon, which was pretty neat and eerie. _I guess my armor is good camouflage,_ the boy felt the urge to hunt or at least play hide-and-seek with Star. Since they had the Blood Moon bond, the latter would prove to be more difficult.

Star hopped off her horse and walked on all fours, sniffing the ground like a hound. _She really is River's daughter,_ Marco found himself laughing inwardly. " _Find anything, Pluto_ _?_ " he joked, kneeling next to her.

She shot up, and playfully jabbed him with her elbow. " _I think the pups are deeper into the woods_ _—_ "

Marco rolled his eyes mockingly, " _No kidding_." He winced when Star jabbed him harder, _I deserved that._ They looked at one another deeply, but a cough from Tom interrupted them.

"We should set up camp," Tom suggested. "Let me call back Cebbie."

He pulled a whistle out of his pocket and blew hard, causing Star to tense. _I don't hear anything_ , Marco shrugged but the device succeeded in summoning the giant dog out of the depths of the wilderness. Her stumpy tail wagged as she immediately settled down for a well-deserved nap in the middle of the clearing. This was where camp would be for the night.

Marco suggested that they look for water first. After all, hydration was important after a long day of physical exertion, and they could not last longer than three days without it. They walked several minutes away from the campsite to a small gurgling stream they passed on the way. Star was about to stoop down to drink when Tom pulled her back. "What gives, Thomas?" She spat at him. "Who even gave you the right to touch me?" _Uh oh_ , Marco hung back. _Not getting in this one_.

"You can't just drink from Underworld streams. You have to boil the water first!" Tom said gruffly.

Star threw her hands up in the air in annoyance, "But that'll take forever, and I'm thirsty now!" She shot an agitated look to get Marco to defend her, but he shook his head.

"You know, Star, Lucitor is right. Free-flowing water can have _tons_ of bacteria and parasites. So, you gotta boil the water to sanitize it."

Tom blinked at him, "Dude, no one cares about that here. If you don't boil Underworld water, you could ingest a soul and get possessed."

"WHAT?!" Marco recoiled in horror, even Star's eyes grew large. "THERE ARE SOULS IN THE WATER?!"

The demon prince nodded his head, "Yep."

"You could have just told me that instead of tackling me to the ground," Star grumbled with her arms crossed.

"Well, my way was still effective," Tom gathered some water in a canteen and purposely brushed past her, causing Star to huff in anger. They were like fire and oil—reactive and explosive. _This is gonna be a long trip_ , Marco rolled his eyes.

"So, Tom, do you want to help me collect firewood?" He clasped his hands together. Maybe cutting logs could get some of the "angries" out of Tom, and they needed to talk about what happened.

"Hard pass," the prince frown at him, then turned to glare at Star. "I've done my job for the day."

Marco narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "So you plan on boiling water on a fire without wood…?"

He watched Tom's face light up for a second, probably realizing how stupid he must look, but scowled, "Manual labor isn't my thing."

"Neither is politics." Marco crossed his arms smugly. The lazy demon still hadn't entirely changed yet. Luckily, he had Star to help him.

She already had an ax in hand, "Let's go, Marco! You know how much I hate wood."

* * *

Night fell and the bright crystal stars of the Underworld shed their silvery-pale light down on the black forest. Sol, Sir Runs-A-Lot, and Tom's horse were sleeping nearby with Cerberus guarding them. She had a deer skeleton in her massive jaws, which she gnawed on loudly. It was the only real sound in the quiet forest, other than the rustle of bat wings and the sound of fiery tree frogs. In the middle of it all, the three teenagers sat in silence, watching their collection of water and camp rations sitting on a roaring fire. _At least Tom did something useful_ , Marco remarked as the demon prince fed the fire by flicking little flaming balls on piles of wood. Star and Marco spent three hours collecting bundles of firewood and logs while Tom sulked in a corner of the camp. Normally, the hard-working boy would have complained about his ex-sponsor, but they had to coexist peacefully on the quest. There was already enough drama going on as is.

"Dinner should be ready soon," Marco poked at the boiling pot of pasta with a stick.

"The water should be done, too," Tom remarked. Star, meanwhile, cast a few magical fireworks with her wand.

She noticed the pot rattle, and rushed to open the lid, "I got it!"

"Wait! Star!"

Before Tom could stop her, the princess uncovered the lid. Twenty green souls flew out of the pot, shrieking as they possessed the camp. The warnicorns bolted for the woods while Cerberus gulped down the rest of her dinner and charged into battle after the specters. Star wanted to join too, but Marco grabbed her and ducked behind a log. " _We're staying far out of this one_ ," he told her. A ghost tried to snatch the princess out of his arms until her valiant prince kicked it away.

" _Nice work_ ," she smiled, blasting another.

" _Same to you_."

The siege ended when Cerberus batted the souls to the ground and consumed them in giant bites. They screamed as they slid down her three throats in a sight that chilled Star and Marco to the bone. _I'm glad she's on our side_ , the boy shuddered. When he first started his sponsoring with Tom, he saw how vicious gentle Cebbie could be on her chain. At last, Tom summoned a coffin from the ground to trap the remainder, and all was well again. The warnicorns gingerly returned to their resting spot and the teens to the campfire. Unfortunately, there was a casualty: the pasta was spilled all over the ground. Marco could hear Star's stomach growl in disappointment, and his did too. _But we're not trying this again._

"Luckily, I have a plan b," Tom snapped his fingers and produced a small bucket in his hands. "Guess s'mores will have to do." The boxes of graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate were a welcomed sight in the face of going to bed hungry. Even though the meal had no nutritional value aside from sugar and carbs. Tom already had a few of the puffy squares roasting on the remnants of the fire, and Marco handed some to his girlfriend. Instead of being overjoyed, she folded her arms.

" _I can't believe him!_ " She complained to Marco, although she accepted the food. " _I bet he just wants to capture the magic again. Jerk!_ "

" _It's not the lake trip ,_" Marco patted her shoulder, " _Don't worry about that and try and relax. We're together now, and nothing can tear us apart._"

Suddenly, they both noticed the demon staring off into the forest with longing clear in his sullen eyes. Even Star felt kinda bad for him—Marco could sense it—and she played with her hair as she said, "Thanks for the s'mores."

"No problem," he tried to sound upbeat. "So, any good camp stories tonight?"

"I have one!" Star immediately shot up. She added a creepy tone to her voice as she recited a tale over the fire. "A long time ago, in a faraway land, there was a lonely princess trapped in an evil school. This wasn't a normal evil school, no. It had an evil headmistress and a whole lot of brainwashing." Tom and Marco leaned forward, deeply intrigued by the story.

She continued, "In this horrible place was a lonely princess, who had been sent away for her unruly behavior. No one liked her free spirit, and the princess fears she would lose her individuality until a red knight appeared to rescue her. He was brave and handsome and very heroic—" Marco blushed when she added, " _With a cute tush_ ," for his ears alone. "—After freeing the princess and taking down the guards, the two of them defeated the headmistress. The other princesses turned the musty old school into party central. As for the princess and the knight, they became best friends forever. The end."

The boys clapped, and Star reclaimed her seat next to Marco. " _Something tells me the princess and her knight became lovers too_ ," he teased with a sultry look.

"That was very nice," Tom said casually. "Let me guess—one of your adventures?"

"Kinda," Star replied. "Although, I changed a few things. Our trip to St. Olga's was to rescue Pony Head from Meteora. But Marco was such a _brave hero_." She rubbed Marco's arm again, flashing a seductive smile.

Blushing, he grabbed her, nuzzling her neck as she squealed in laughter, " _But you're my hero too, my fair Battle Princess_."

She mockingly shoved him, though her strength forced him off their log. "Sorry," she held out a hand to pull him up. " _I forget my own strength sometimes_."

Marco dusted himself off with his free hand, " _That's part of what I like about you_."

"That I can beat you up without trying?"

He shifted his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Because you're my Warrior Goddess." They leaned in close, feeling their lips just touch when a loud clatter of pans falling ruined the moment.

Tom picked up the empty pot that had rolled off the stump, "Oops, must have been a gust of wind."

Marco narrowed his eyes, "It's funny that the wind only blows on one side of the camp and not the other."

"Can we change the topic? I have a story." Tom ventured, returning the fallen pot to the stump.

"Seriously?" Star strode right up to Tom's face, puffing her cheeks out. "Marco's my boyfriend, and I kiss him when I feel like it." Marco snickered at the comment but felt sorry for his rival, who sat in silence and rubbed his neck.

"I think it's time to turn in for the night," Marco suggested. The exes broke apart but continued to glare at each other as they drifted away. The boy shook his head, he felt like a babysitter sometimes. _Just don't kill each other while I set up the tents._ "Uh, Star?" he questioned as he rummaged through her backpack, "What happened to the other tent? There were supposed to be two."

He turned to see Star avert his gaze, "Oh, I left it at the castle because it was taking up too much space in my backpack." Right…Star just so happened to conveniently leave out the tent despite her pack being only half full. _You could have just told me what you wanted,_ Marco sighed, but he was only just slightly annoyed. How could he be angry? He did look forward to having some alone time with her.

"You did at least bring another sleeping bag?" He asked, and Star nodded, poofing up one.

"W-wait, you only brought _one_ tent?" The fire pit next to Tom blazed blue-hot and out of control for a second as the demon nearly choked on his s'mores.

"Uh, yeah, just the one," Marco answered as he finished hammering in the last spike. He stepped back, sizing up their sleeping quarters and frowned, "It sure looks kinda small Star." They would both fit, but they would have to be _really_ close together and…He felt her giggle through their bond. " _You did this on purpose, didn't you_ ," his accusation garnered no answer from Star.

Before he could enter the tent, Tom grabbed him by the hood sharply, "Wait, Marco! You can stay with me." He gestured to his larger black tent. "There's plenty of room. I insist. _Really_ insist." Marco watched the demon's pupils edge white. _Tom is acting super creepy_.

"Hard pass." He peeled Tom's fingers off his hood. "Why would I want to spend a night with someone who has repeatedly tried to kill me?"

"Yeah, Thomas," Star chimed in, unamused. "Plus, Marco and I have shared a tent before. Remember that blow out sale at Quest Buy when you came to Mewni?"

 _Oh yeah, good times_ , he grumbled inwardly but did not share with Star. "I'd rather not think about Higgs right now."

"Um, Star, weren't we dating then?" Tom shot her a puzzled, hurt look.

"Oh, yeah," she dismissed him. "Just don't worry about it. Besides—" She switched to a low, teasing voice. "—I need someone to keep me warm, right Marco?"

He became flustered when she grabbed his hand and eagerly led him into the tent. The last image Marco saw as she zipped up the tent behind them was a dejected Tom standing beside dying coals.

 _That was odd_ , Marco reflected as he unrolled his red sleeping bag next to Star's. He grabbed some pillows out of his pack, as well as a lantern, which he dimmed for mood lighting. He chuckled to himself, tonight was going to be a good one.

"Did you bring it?" she asked him excitedly. "Oh, you know I did," Marco purred teasingly, reaching into his backpack. He brought out a portable TV and gaming console and placed them at the foot of their sleeping bags. He had no idea that TVs could run without electricity on Mewni, but it really came in handy. "I brought Racing Rage VIII," he slid the disc into the machine, then tossed her a controller. "I thought a nice racing game would be fun. Are you ready? I'll let you choose the level."

"Ooh, let's do Rainbow Rampage!" Star made her choice, and he groaned—aka the hardest stage of the entire game.

It was nearly impossible with its twists, corkscrews, and lack of guardrails to keep one from careening into empty nothingness. But, of course, it was Star's favorite because of the psychedelic colorful rainbows everywhere and the upbeat music. And, of course, she _somehow_ managed to always beat him, in spite of the fact she was horrible at the easier levels like Cute Cow Hills and Town Track. " _Um, Cute Cow Hills is hard, Marco! The cows won't move!_ " Star countered.

He smirked, his brave warrior princess, who had the power to incarnate flesh with one blast, could not figure out how to avoid pixel dairy cows. "How many laps?" Marco wondered, toggling through a bunch of numbers with his joystick.

"Ten!" Star suggested with a grin. "Let's do it Diaz!" she hollered as the race began. Her car shot out of the start like a rocket, while Marco tried to go slow—his strategy was always to try to survive at least part of a lap. "Come on, Marco, faster!" Star goaded him loudly, as she lapped him already.

"Star…I'm trying…" _Darn it!_ Marco fell off the track after only a few moments, and he let out a long groan of frustration.

"You're being slow; you know I like it fast!" Star expertly drifted on the first turn. Marco was too late and fell off the track into the dark void of space.

He sighed loudly, "It's too tight, Star." Mentally, he added, " _Of a turn_."

"I'm gonna finish first!" Star mashed her controls as her car flew through the air, executing a perfect bonus trick. The duo spent the next several laps grunting and yelling in both joy and frustration as each lap caused moments of victory and defeat. On the last lap, Marco found himself right behind Star. _Maybe I have a chance!_ He threw all caution to the wind and toggled the joystick forward with all his strength.

"Marco?!" Star gasped as he passed her.

"I'm gonna..." he felt sweat bead on his forehead—he had no idea how, but he caught up to Star and it was neck and neck. _Just a little more…_ "Almost…" he whined. _Almost!_

Then it happened, his car careened out of control as Star hit him with a boulder. "AH YEAH!" she screamed in triumph.

Meanwhile, Marco growled in frustration. She always won! _I'll get her one day_ , he vowed. Star continued to dance in his face. "We probably should get some sleep," he shut off the gaming system. "I hope we didn't keep Tom up, we were kinda loud."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Star said as she settled into her sleeping bag. "He's a heavy sleeper."

* * *

The next morning, Marco emerged from his tent, feeling excited for whatever adventure the day would bring. Despite being in the depths of Mewni's version of hell, the sky was bright, shrill birds chirped, and the air felt clean in the lungs. All good signs. After another stretch, the prince noticed Tom sitting by the remnants of the fire with dark bags under his eyes, sadly poking at some of the ash.

"It sounds like you and Star had a lot of fun last night," Tom muttered bitterly.

 _What's gotten into him?_ Marco wondered for a bit, then he apologized, "Sorry about that. Star can get a little competitive. She likes it fast and—" He stopped when Tom glared at him. It wasn't an angry glare. In fact, it looked like he was thoroughly disturbed by something. _Perhaps Tom had a nightmare or maybe a soul got loose again._ "Anyways, as I was saying," Marco went on, "Star likes to let the world know when she—"

"Marco, just…stop talking," Tom's face grew pale as he looked away.

"I don't get what's up with you, Tom. It was hard—"

The demon prince held up a fiery hand, "I'm gonna stop you right there." Huffing, he continued to sulk in a corner of the camp and muttered curses when Star crawled out of the tent. _What's up with him_? Marco's gaze followed him. _It was just a racing game._

* * *

 _Who knew hunting hellhounds on horseback could be so boring?_ Star groaned as her legs cramped. Four hours in the saddle of a galloping warnicorn chaffed even the strong thighs of a Mewman warrior. Being with Sir Runs-A-Lot was great and all, but maybe she should be doing something else. Slaying hellhounds were what they were _supposed_ to be doing. Especially since this was the second day of the world's most awkward camping trip with her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend. The latest incident between the trio involved Tom freaking out every time the couple even glanced at each other. What was up with that? _He better get over himself_ , Star gripped the reins tighter. That stunt he pulled yesterday wasn't cool, and, if he did it again, she was gonna shove a sword up his demon butt!

" _Hey, Star I think we should stop soon,_ " Marco interrupted her dark thoughts suddenly. " _Gotta visit the little prince's bush_."

Seeing her boyfriend's cute tush squirm in his saddle, made her burst out laughing, " _I gotcha_." She goaded her gelding forward to catch up with Tom. _Boy, he's beating his deadhorse_ , Star also giggled at her pun, although there was truth in her words. The supernatural horse seemed to be straining. It almost seemed like he was running from her and Marco. _Figures_.

"Hey, Thomas!" She called loudly to him. Carrying a conversation while in full gallop was difficult between the wind and the hoofbeats. "We should probably stop soon."

The demon prince kept his eyes locked ahead, saying nothing. _Is anyone home in there?_ Concern—an odd emotion to feel over an ex—began to set in when he still didn't answer or give a snide comment. Star sped up her mount and stopped him in front of Tom, whose horse reared in surprise. "I said let's stop for a while, Thomas," she crossed her arms, glaring coldly.

"Oh…uh sorry," Tom shook his head. "I was deep in thought."

 _Deep in thought?_ That was new—Tom wasn't the thinking type like Marco. He just did whatever he felt like, which was cool only about ten percent of the time. Dating someone with a short fuse and the impulse control of a cannon was not ideal. Being the wild one was _her_ job in a relationship. Seeing the sad look in his eyes thawed her heart a little. The trip had to be hard on her ex. She could scarcely keep her emotions in check every time Marco and Jackie were together. _I should be more patient_ , she thought.

"I don't get _why_ we need to stop though," Tom suddenly continued with a jeer. "I get Marco, as a human, doesn't have the stamina _we_ have, but we still haven't found the hellhounds."

 _Okay, springtime is over, and winter is coming_ , she gritted her teeth. She was about to hurl some sort of insult at Tom, when Marco trotted to her side, "This isn't about just me, Tom. The horses look beat."

He was right, all of their steeds were covered in foamy sweat, and their heads drooped. Even Sir Runs-A-Lot, who lived up to his name perfectly, looked like he needed a good nap and oats.

Tom clicked his tongue, "Fine, we'll rest at the next clearing—which shouldn't be too far up ahead."

The three slid off their mounts and led them to the next break in the red forest. As the trees thinned, they spied Cerberus whining ahead. At first, Star was concerned that her favorite demon dog was hurt, but her mouth hung open in awe. She saw why when they exited the trees. They had reached a huge lake, probably about a mile in all directions. The tranquil waves lapped at a beach of smooth black pebbles, as gulls cried overhead while hunting for fish and crustaceans. Even the sky overhead seemed more hospitable. It was orangy-red like a typical Underworld sky, but with a warm gray swirled in the mix. Little puffy clouds slowly sailed in the sky like ships.

"It's a freshwater lake," Tom commented. "You can tell by the gulls—they don't hang out around lakes of lava or souls."

"Finally, a place that looks kinda pretty down here," Marco remarked, as he leaned over to catch his breath.

Tom cracked his knuckles, fiddling in his saddlebag until he produced a beach towel and three-eyed sunglasses. He walked past the surprised pair, unfurled the towel just above the tideline, and settled down. When neither Star nor Marco said anything, the demon prince shot them a puzzled look, "What?"

"Wow, Tom. It's not like we have some evil hellhounds to hunt or something…" Marco muttered.

Tom was still rather unfazed, as he reached for his canteen, and he shrugged, "Come, guys, take a load off. When's the last time we've hung out on a beach?"

Both Star and Marco scowled, neither wanting to relive that infamous day. "What?" Tom questioned as they stood silent, folding their arms and cocking their eyebrows at the same time. He grumbled, "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" The pair said in unison.

"That!" He pointed. "That thing you do where you mirror each other."

"Oooh, our _thing!_ " Star and Marco realized together.

Tom's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open, "Uh, how long have you been able to do that?"

"Since the Blood Moon Ball," they replied together before giggling. " _We sound so stupid_ ," they even echoed each other through the bond.

Tom said nothing and turned away.

"Anyways," Marco spoke up after a few moments of laughter. "I still gotta go so…." Secretly, he added to Star, " _Can I trust you to stay here with Tom and not have the two of you kill each other_ _?_ "

She kissed his cheek, coyly adding, " _You can take me with you_."

Marco opened his mouth, but his cheeks went red. "U-uh… I will be right back you two." He disappeared into the forest, leaving Star alone with her ex.

 _I bet Thomas is gonna try to talk to me, I know it_ , she groaned in dread as she sat down on the pebbly ground. She reveled in how cool and smooth the stones were, alleviating her sore leg muscles from sitting in a saddle so long.

"Hey, Star?"

 _Ugh, I knew it_ , she groaned as Tom asked, "I have a question…so uh how long have you been able to do that scary Butterfly thing?"

She grinned to herself, the fear in his eyes when she showed up on the battlefield ready to vaporize him made her giddy. "Since I fought Toffee," she answered, trying to suppress her joy. And she was ready to don it again if demon-boy ever decided to hurt Marco again—he was lucky she didn't do it right now and hide the evidence before her boyfriend came back.

"That's…cool," Tom replied, shifting his sunglasses off his face. "I'm guessing your mother helped you master that."

"Actually, it was Marco who was the most helpful when I used to sleep portal," she said rather casually, playing with the rocks at her toes.

"Marco?"

She could hear him move uncomfortably in his seat. For a second, she considered dropping the conversation and enjoying the scenery. Just for a second, until she realized that this was the perfect opportunity to get back at him. _Oh, let's go for it._ "Yes, Marco," she said quickly. "I used to lose control of my Butterfly form and sleep portal places, but _he_ was there to help me."

Tom frowned, "You never told me about that."

 _There's more_ , she darkly laughed, "You wanna know _how_ Marco helped? He used to sit in my room and watch me sleep—" Tom froze, as she continued, "—He even had to chain me to the bed a few times."

"He did WHAT?!" Tom roared as flames formed around his hands. "Star, we were _dating_ , why didn't you have _me_ help you?"

She flinched at the pain in his voice, maybe she went a little too far. But why would she listen to the rational side of her at this moment? "Because Marco is my squire and my most trusted advisor! Why would I want _you_ there?"

"Because I am your boyfriend!" The flames grew brighter around his hands.

" _Was!_ " She shot back at his anguished cry. "Why should it matter now?"

"You hid a major secret from me! What if Marco did that to you and had _Kelly_ watch him sleep?"

She shifted her eyes away from Tom for a brief second before locking with his. His words cut her; how dare he accuse Marco of being disloyal! _You weren't that great of a partner either, buddy!_ She would have lashed out with magic if her boyfriend hadn't come back. Tom and Star backed off, and Marco scratched his head, " _Did I miss something_ _?_ "

He sent a questioning look at Star, searching her thoughts and memories, but she shut him away. Marco recoiled in hurt, sticking his hands in his pockets. "So…uh, who wants to go fishing? We kinda need to if we're gonna eat…guys?"

Star watched him turn to Sol's saddlebags and whip out an inflatable raft and three fishing poles. "Okay, you two, this isn't an option anymore," Marco tossed some lifejackets at them. "We are going fishing, or we aren't eating!"

With a long sigh, the princess threw on her pink lifejacket and grabbed a pole. Marco floated the raft into the lake's murky water, and, of course, it _had_ to be the smallest raft in the universe. Just at the time she wanted to be the furthest away from Tom. The sulking trio floated in the middle of the lake in a raft so small that their knees touched. Marco sat in between princess and demon prince with his rod next to him and the line already cast into the water. Star sat to his left, and Tom opposite of her staring off into the fog on the distant shore.

No one said anything for a long uncomfortable hour—each starting at each other or at the bait bobbing up and down in the water. "Alright," Marco breathed, "Someone better tell me what's going on. I've never seen you two act this hostile to each other."

Tom sat up in the boat, "You _really_ want to know what's going on, Diaz…"

"Don't start _Thomas_!" Star yelled at him.

"What do you mean 'don't start?'" Tom leaned forward, rocking the raft slightly. "How would you feel if you were in _my_ shoes!? Finding out that the person you loved held a major secret from you!"

"What secret?" Marco's eyes darted from Star to Tom. "Oh no…you told him about the chains, didn't you, Star?"

She ignored the comment, continuing to yell, "Don't you _dare_ make this about you! You didn't support my princess duties! Remember how you were more concerned with finding a place to _make out_ than helping me find the missing monsters at the Monster Bash?"

"Well, maybe if you actually paid some attention to me, for a change, I wouldn't have been so clingy!" Tom growled. "We went _weeks_ without dating. _Weeks_. Remember how you practically ignored me from the Soulrise until that party? _I do,_ and it hurt that you didn't want to be around me!" He shifted his gaze to Marco for a second, his eyes full of rage. _Don't you dare_ , she gripped her wand.

"Turns out you _clearly_ had the time after all," Tom crossed his arms. "I was right when I said that you always _magically_ had time for Marco!"

At the mention of his name, Marco opened his mouth the speak, but was hushed by the other prince, "Don't start Diaz! You stole my girlfriend from me—I haven't forgotten that!"

"We were on break, Tom!" Star poked his chest. "And it was _my_ decision to make! You told me to make a choice, and I did! You let me go!"

"That was because I thought you'd choose _me_ for once. You've always chosen _him_ over me. I saw that play out dozens of times, starting with that stupid Blood Moon Ball. You could have just told me that your feelings changed. Maybe I would have backed out of the picture."

"That's a lie, Tom," she shoved him. "You never left me alone back when I was on Earth! And now, you've found some way back in my life. Even though I never wanted to see you again after what you did to Marco! Why are you even here?"

"Do you wanna know why?" Tom grabbed her by the shoulders. Marco shifted forward to intercept but was held at bay by demon magic. "Because Star, I _love_ you!" Tom confessed. "I _still_ do."

Silence hung in the air as he let Star go and she scrambled away.

The demon sighed, releasing the anger and tension from his body, "I never got over you, okay? Not at Song Day and not here. I was thrilled that you wanted to go out again, but I know the truth. You _never_ felt the same—Marco was always meant to be your prince, your soulmate. That's why that stupid moon didn't choose us."

Star turned her eyes to Marco, who was too shocked to speak. _Well, this is the most awkward and painful fishing trip ever,_ Star sighed. She should roast Tom for admitting that he loved her in front of Marco, but this needed to happen. They all knew it. Just like her talk with Marco in the temple—she had been running from this conversation. The hurt in Tom's eyes made her blood freeze. _What did I do to him?_ She should have been honest the entire time—that her heart had been with Marco. _Why did I let this happen?_ She had been a horrible girlfriend to Tom. Using him as a mere rebound to get over Marco was completely unfair.

Gently, Star placed a hand on his shoulder, looking him in his wounded, sorrowful eyes. "Tom…" she breathed. "You're right. I dated you because I was lonely and hurt after Marco left. That's a crappy excuse, but it's true. And you're also right that I never felt for you the same as I do for Marco."

Tom looked at her and sighed bitterly. _He's getting it_ , she saw the resignation in his eyes. "But know this, Tom," she continued. "I will always like you as a friend, and I value the time we had together. We had a lot of fun, y'know."

"Yeah, we did... You're pretty cool—as an f-friend." Tom also shot Marco a thumb's up, "I'm not encroaching here, I promise."

Marco replied with a shaky one of his own, "You guys needed that. I hated seeing you act so pissy to each other."

The three laughed as the tension rolled away like fog evaporating in the warmth of the sun. "Hey Tom," Star spoke up after a while. "I'm sorry for everything. I truly am."

"Me too," Tom scratched his head. "I'm also sorry for trying to kill Marco twice. You know, I'm still not _okay_ with this yet, but I'll get over myself."

 _I can't believe I'm going to do this_ , Star leaned over and gave Tom a huge hug. He froze and blinked for a second, probably making sure that he wasn't overstepping his boundaries. After a moment, she could feel him tightening his arms around her shoulders. When they broke apart, Marco leaned back against the side of the raft. "See? Fishing fixes everything."

* * *

"WOOHOO!" Star waved her arms in triumph as her car rushed past the finish line in Rainbow Rampage.

Marco groaned into his pillow, "Why do you always keep winning?"

"Easy, don't over think the curves," she set her controller on the console.

Marco did the same and blew out the lantern. As they settled into their sleeping bags, he spoke, "Star, I'm proud of you."

"Why?" she rolled over to face him. "We ruined your fishing trip, and Tom literally confessed that he still loved me in front of you."

"So?" he replied, reaching over to hold her through the sleeping bag. "You stopped running from your issues. Plus, I'm not too worried about what Tom said. I _know_ your thoughts after all."

She blushed as Marco leaned in for a kiss. _I guess I am done running,_ she realized. Now, she could finally have a good friendship with Tom—which was better for both of them. She blushed further when Marco shifted out of his bag on top of her. _Oh? Well, he can read my thoughts, so…_ She raised an eyebrow teasingly, "I'm guessing Mr. Bold is back."

"I can be your Wild Man for a few moments," he teased her with a kiss to the forehead. "Besides, you're so much more enjoyable when you aren't secretly pissed at Tom."

"It wasn't a secret, Marco," she traced shapes on his chest. They laughed gently, before enjoying each other's company now that the storm cloud that hung over them had passed.

* * *

 _Why does this keep happening to me?_ Tom drowsily stumbled out of his tent, rubbing his bleary eyes in the light of the rising sun. Another exhausting, sleepless night had passed, starring Tom and the weird noises from the tent next door. Star and Marco _really_ enjoy sharing their tent. A bit _too much._ Tom shuddered, and not from the humid air laden with fresh dew. He wanted to say that had _no_ idea what Marco was doing to his ex-girlfriend, but he knew. The prince was a teenaged guy, after all. _I don't think I could have ever done that…_ He slapped a hand over his eyes—the images were coming back! _Think happy thoughts_ , he chanted to himself as he only they could be less noisy, then he could sleep and not lay awake with disturbing thoughts _._

Tom bit his lip, walking towards the fire pit in the camp site's center, and tossed a few fireballs into it to reignite the fire. Snapping his fingers, he conjured up some coffee and took a few sips. He couldn't help but think of all of the moments like that we would _never_ get to share with Star. The confession still rung in his ears. In hindsight, Tom must have looked like an angsty teen from one of those telenovelas Marco had shown him, but he meant it. He loved Star, and that was a problem. It was time to let it go—for real this time. _But I've never loved anyone else_ , he grew depressed at the realization. Could he ever open his heart to anyone again?

"Woke up early, huh?"

Tom turned around, seeing Marco covering himself with a thin sheet over his hoodie.

"Yeah," the demon replied, passing his cup to him. "Need a buzz for the road?"

"Hard pass."

Tom sighed, putting his coffee down, looking into the flames before him. What does he even say to his former friend? He was surprised that Marco didn't slap him or something for confessing to _his_ girlfriend. That's what Tom would have done. Certainly, the boy had the right to. "Look, Marco. I'm not sorry about what I said yesterday," Tom said bluntly. "But I hope you aren't mad."

The other prince rubbed his chin and admitted, "I'm not mad about that at all."

"Why not?"

"Because you needed that. Just like how Star and I needed to talk in that temple. There is a _lot_ of needless baggage between all of us, and it feels really nice that we are making steps towards kicking it away. You know, I was serious after the end of our fight, man. I miss us being friends."

Tom felt a pang of hurt spread across his body. _I missed our friendship more than you ever know, dude_. If the demon were honest, it sucked not having a buddy to sing Love Sentence song with. "Well, I don't hate you _nearly_ as much if that counts," he laughed and punched the boy's arm.

Marco snickered too, punching Tom's arm in response. "Just promise me one thing—that we can continue being civil on our quest. After all, you're my best princenemy."

"Sure thing, my most favorite princenemy." Tom winked at him. "But if I may," he shot a fireball harshly into the fire—watching it roar for a brief second before dying down. "I'm trying to get over Star, which is hard in and of itself. I _swear_ , if the two of you get _busy_ one more night while I'm around, I'll be up for round three."

Marco backed away in confusion, ready to drop into a fighting stance, but Tom flashed him a playful smile, "I'm kidding, Marco. Well…I still mean it, sorta. You and Star are kinda loud. I get you want to enjoy each other, but—" He stopped as Marco made a weird face.

"Oh… _Oh_!" He turned pink and shook his head. "Tom, it isn't like that…Oh, so _that's_ why you were so down the other morning. But no, Star and I were just playing Racing Rage VIII at night."

Tom's third eye twitched. _Really?!_ "Lemme guess, Rainbow Rampage?"

"I see you know me well, Lucitor," Marco chuckled. "But yeah. I was _trying_ to tell you that the other day. You can always join."

 _Oooh!_ Tom could just slap himself, "So, you and Star weren't getting freaky?"

"Yeah, only a game. We _just_ started dating, and we're only fifteen."

Tom raised his finger to say something, but the yawning figure of Star slowly walking out of Marco's tent distracted him. Her hair was all messy, and she had a very flushed yet content expression on her face. "Good morning, Wild Man, last night was fuuuun," she purred at a very mortified Marco as she walked away.

"Wild Man?"Tom raised an eyebrow in intrigue at Marco, and he folded his arms. "So, Marco, what's this about being _only_ fifteen and _only_ started dating? _Only_ video games…?"

The prince only blushed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

After packing everything up, the royal trio kept riding, following Cerberus's massive pawprints in the ash. During the travels, Star and Marco made faces and giggled at each other while Tom trailed them on his trusty deadhorse. Their happiness was cute in a deeply disgusting way that left a weird taste in the demon's mouth. _I need to get over it and let them be happy_ , he sighed. However, every thought always ended up linked to Star and Marco. It was amazing that the couple made Tom simultaneously smile and want to kill something. He spurred his deadhorse to catch up. They seemed glad to have him in their world.

"Sooo…" Star began, "Did Cebbie find the doggies yet?"

"Yeah, Tom," Marco chimed in. "We should have had a lead by now. I hope the lack of news isn't anything bad. Where are the villagers in the forest?"

Tom blinked at the comment, _I wasn't even thinking about my people before_.Upon realizing this, guilt gripped his demon souls as memories of the joust resurfaced under layers of repression and rage. The peasants were right. Tom had never cared about their well-being. What kind of royal _was_ he? _Maybe everything is fine, and the hellhounds haven't reached a village yet_ , he clung to the fragile sense of optimism until a loud scream echoed in the forest.

All three mounts stopped in place, pinning their ears slick against their necks. _Oh no_ , the royals shared a concerned glance. Cautiously, they proceeded until the trees parted and revealed an appalling sight. Before them, a town was in complete shambles, covered by ash and debris. Scorched buildings were ripped in half and embedded in great puncture marks. _Teeth marks_ , Tom shivered. In the wake of the destruction, families huddled together with eyes wide in shock. They spoke in hushed tones.

Marco shook his head, "We were too late."

Tom felt the urge to pound the town wall until it turned to dust. This was _his_ fault. A prince was a protector of his people, and the demon was too busy moping and arguing with his ex-girlfriend to do his freakin' job. _I need to act like I'm Prince of the Underworld_ , he climbed off his deadhorse. A demon child flocked to him with tears shining in her three green eyes. "Prince Thomas?" She hiccupped. "Are you here to help us?"

Compassion filled his heart, and the royal gave the small girl a hug, "Of course I am." To the gathering crowd, he said, "Citizens, fear not. I know things look pretty bad right now, but I'm here to help with the Princess of Mewni and her new prince."

At first, the townspeople seemed hesitant to trust the Lucitor, but they slowly emerged. Marco organized the remaining supplies and helped Tom heal the wounded while Star used magic to put buildings together. They spent most of the day with the town, and Tom felt good about his position for once. _I can do a lot of good if I put my actions where my mouth is_ , he mused, watching a child return to his mother. Meanwhile, Marco finished his last inventory of supplies and formalizing a report to send to the Queen of Mewni. A couple of young teens approached with wooden swords, begging the young prince for an autograph. They recognized Marco from the joust. Watching how the boy interacted with them made Tom realize that his princenemy had the right mix of compassion and pragmatism to be the perfect partner for Star.

 _Focus on the task first,_ Tom shook his head. "Everyone," he addressed the survivors. "We've helped get you back on your feet, but we need to finish off those hellhounds before you're safe. Which way did they head?" Determination emboldened his words, and he was ready to put the hurting on those stupid mutts.

A group of children pointed to a gaping hole in the western wall, under which were a few crushed corpses. Tom balled his hands into fists. He called to Star and Marco, "C'mon, guys, we got enemies to smash."

"Finally, what I came along for," Star was already back on Sir Runs-A-Lot. "Can't wait to take down those hellhounds with you, Tom." Her genuine smile was a welcome sight after everything that had happened. _She called me "Tom" again._

"Ready, Marco?" Tom watched the other prince prepare Sol for the ride. "I know you can hold your own, but these guys are very dangerous."

Marco flashed a confident smile, "Can't possibly be more dangerous than a demon who just broke up with his ex-girlfriend." The two laughed. A brotherly bond was beginning to form again, and it made Tom remember something. _Hopefully, this will get us back on track as friends._ The demon dug around in his saddlebag and pulled out Marco's rapier. He handed it to the boy, whose eyes sparkled with awe.

"No way!" Marco unsheathed the sword for a few practice swings before sheathing it again at his side. "How did it even fit in that little bag? Why'd you even bring it?"

 _Because I miss my sparring partner._ That was what Tom wanted to say, but he kept the mushy words to himself, saying instead, "Because a good swordmaster is never without his sword. You'll need it on those hellhounds. You can only kill them with a stab to the heart."

A short distance away, Tom spied Star staring at her boyfriend dreamily. It brought the demon back to the days she made those eyes at him, but the memories were not too painful. They stung a bit, yet Tom was okay with the wistful sting. _It's time I let her go._ She deserved to be with the prince she truly loved. Marco. Did you hear what I said, Starship?" Tom called to her. He did not realize he had used his old nickname until Star raised her eyebrow. "Sorry, if that was weird…"

Star smiled, "I've missed that actually. And yeah, stab 'em in the heart. Let's go; we're burning daylight!"

The three friends rode until the last of the light was sapped out of the sky. Soon, only the light of the stars lit the path, along with the flames emitted from Tom's horse and Star's glowing wand. Silence hung in the air, but a screech reverberated in the forest. The warnicorns froze and neighed in fear. Seeing that this was as far as they would go, the teens got off and prepared for the brawl lurking in the shadow. Star and Marco stood back-to-back with wand and rapier drawn. "Guess we found them," he squeezed his girlfriend's hand.

"It's go time," she answered in a low voice.

Tom saw them share a moment in silence, agreeing to a private matter without words. Their eyes communicated flashed of several emotions: love, worry, confidence, and something the prince couldn't catch. Afterward, Star and Marco unleashed their magic, and the forest was bathed in the white light of their cheekmarks. Hearts and crescents. _It's like their souls are bonded_ , Tom marveled. He strangely thought back to the Blood Moon Ball when they danced. _Like they're one soul in two bodies._

A wail-like howl shattered Tom's thoughts, and he charged his fiery fists in anticipation. "They're coming," he warned.

The cries grew louder and louder as more of the horrible beasts joined in, seeming to gloat in victory over the fate of the village they razed. _And over eating us_ , Tom gulped as the foliage around them rustled. They came out one-by-one, parting the thick thorns and bracken with their black bodies. The hounds were the size of bears—much larger than the pony-sized hounds Tom's father raised for hunting. Dark fur blending into the night and the shadows, a contrast to the gleaming skeleton heads in the starlight. Red fire blazed in empty sockets, highlighting two scimitar-like fangs that hung from the corner of their mouths. Tom, Marco, and Star formed a tight defensive triangle as their clearing became crowded with sixty of the horrid beasts. Suddenly, on a silent signal, the beasts launched forward to attack.

Immediately, Tom shot a wave of fire to knock them back to buy the royals a bit of time. He sent a fireball to light the closest one on fire and stabbed the beast in the heart. It disappeared in a puff of hissing smoke. _One down…fifty-nine to go_ , he freed his sword from the ground. The demon sensed another hellhound rushing towards him. With no time to summon magic, Tom whirled on his feet and thrust his sword in its chest. _Two down_ , he smirked.

Marco dashed past Tom and landed a blue aerial kick on a hellhound. Once the beast was grounded, he used a red fist to punch the beast through the chest where a heart should be. Tom raised his eyebrows and whistled, _Remind me to never piss off Diaz_. On the other side of the clearing, blasting multiple animals with powerful wand magic. When one of the miserable curs tried to sneak up behind her Star whirled with a dagger and impaled it in the heart. _That's my Starship_ , Tom cheered. It was good seeing that fight back the eyes of the warrior princess.

"Hey, Star," the demon shouted. "Wanna spice things up a bit?" He knew going down memory lane was a bit of a risk, but why not? Star grinned wickedly, despite the questioning look from Marco.

She jumped into the air and shouted, "Narwhal Blast!" A storm of the watery creatures flew the wand, which Tom set on fire. They turned them into flaming meteors of horns and blubber, crashing into the hellhounds below. The exes exchanged a high-five.

"Ah yeah! The dream team is back!" Star hollered in triumph.

This was the most fun they had had with each other in months. I fact, this was better than the last half of their relationship. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Star," Tom beamed.

"That it is, Tom," Star said before charging at another hellhound near Marco.

After subduing a few hounds, Tom had the opportunity to observe Marco and Star fight. While his trick with the princess was neat, she worked on another level with her partner. They chained magical and physical attacks perfectly, never missing a beat. Her offensive explosive spells were complimented with Marco's close-range defense. It was like dancing.

But even Star and Marco's dance could not fend off the toll of battle. Time passed, and fatigue set in all three of them as wounds pockmarked their bodies. Even though thirty hellhounds lay dead, there were still plenty more left. They flowed in like a flood. "Tom!" Marco limped to his side. "We can't keep this up!"

The demon could see the tiredness in his friend's face, and he felt it too. Tom gritted his teeth as a bite wound stung. "How's Starship doing?"

"I'm still fine!" She shouted at them. "But, yeah, I'm getting tired too."

All of a sudden, a loud howl shook the forest, causing the other hellhounds to cease fighting and bow low. "Uh-oh…" Tom gulped, and Star and Marco held each other's hand for comfort.

"What does that mean?" Marco asked while panting.

"The Alpha is coming," Tom muttered in a hoarse whisper.

The ground shook as the great beast padded closer, causing trees to fall in its wake. In a few moments, the Alpha had arrived. Easily, fifty feet tall, it towered over the trees with its flaming red skull blazing in the night. Scars crisscrossed its body, bragging of untold victories. Tom didn't have the heart to tell Star and Marco the significance of this moment. No one has ever seen an Alpha and lived to tell about it. And they were about to see why. The giant hellhound opened its large mouth and breathed an endless stream of blue fire.

"AAAAHHH!" Tom screamed demonically and cast a red dome around them.

They huddled together under the shield as the inferno blazed around them. Eventually, Tom's energy began to give out with exhausting setting in. Star stepped in to support him, but even her body weakened. She was too tired to use her more powerful Butterfly form. At last, Marco tried to help as best he could. _We can't hold on like this_ , Tom resigned himself to fate. "Guys," he took both of their free hands. "We've had an awesome time together…thanks for putting up with me."

Star threw an arm around him, "I will always care about you, Tom. Know that."

Marco weakly turned to her with a sappy gaze that almost seemed like they were talking to each other. "I love you guys," he said solemnly out loud. The shield frayed at the edges and let in the heat from outside.

However, a familiar bark distracted the Alpha and disrupted its fury. It was Cerberus! With the warnicorns too! "Canis ex Machina," Marco mumbled as passed out in Star's arms.

The horses chased the smaller hellhounds away, and Cerberus went for the Alpha. She crashed into the beast, skidding its body in the leaf litter and dust. True to her title as Guardian of the Lucitor family, her three heads consumed the thousands of souls that made up the Alpha's body. The fight was finally over.

Tom rose to survey the damage. Piles of hellhounds vapored into lingering wisps that drifted like fog into the night sky. Fallen trees scattered on the ground and disturbed dust clogged the breeze. _We did it!_ Tom threw his hands in the air to celebrate. "Marco!" He shook his friend. "Get up! We're still breathing!"

Marco's brown eyes blinked open, and he seemingly sprang to life. "We're alive!" He kissed the ground.

Star laughed, "What about me, silly?"

He tackled her to the ground, and they started rolling around, tangled in each other's arms. The kissing and moaning noises told Tom all he needed to know. _C'mon you guys_ , he turned away. _Gross_. Then again, they almost died, so the demon understood. He gave them space for a few minutes before cutting them off with by clearing his throat loudly.

"Don't do _that_ in my presence again," his eyes twitched. Star and Marco parted, laughing at their response and Tom's reaction.

"Sorry, Tom," Marco rubbed the back of his head. "Got a little carried away."

The two lovebirds playfully glanced at each other and blushed, making Tom smile. _They're a good team_ , he admitted. He pulled them into a hug. "I can't thank you enough. True, I was a jerk earlier, but we pulled through."

"Yeah," Star punched his arm. "It was fun using the flaming Narwhal Blast."

"And Marco," Tom patted his arm. "You were super impressive today. I was wrong—you'll be an excellent prince for Star and Mewni."

Marco's face lit up, "You're a good prince, yourself Tom."

"So, how does nine o'clock tomorrow morning work for you?"

"For what?"

"I'm your sponsor, dude," the demon laughed. "You better not slack on me."

"Really?!" Marco squealed.

Tom nodded, "Absolutely. I will be honored to vouch for you at the Prince's Ball." The two boys shared another epic bro-hug. "And you, Starship," he hugged her too. "Thanks for being my friend."

Star grinned, "Just don't burn _my_ Marco again, and we are fine."

"So how about some corn shakes? On me, of course, since you helped save my kingdom." Cerberus whined, to which Tom replied, "Even one for you too, girl. Oh, and the warnicorn's too."

With that, they sliced a portal and led their magical pets to the nearest cornshake café, strengthening their budding friendships with sugar, dairy, and bragging about the hunt. Tom may have lost the opportunity to date Star, but having his two friends more than made up for it.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Aldal- Thanks for another glowing review. I really had fun exploring the Underworld in a way the show has yet to do. Marco is the determinator, nothing gets in his way—not even mucking out horse stables. As for Tom and Marco's friendship…You'll see what the next chapter makes of it. Tom has a lot of issues to deal with at the moment of this chapter for anything super meaningful to happen. The poor guy has been given a rather sucky gift, that was less sucky when he was with Star. Maybe Marco should listen to his points from the fight…**

 **allen Vth- Thanks for the review and the meta point about how everyone wants what the other has. The Lucitors and the other royals…you'll have to see what they really think of Marco, but you're right, as least he has the commoners on his side. Tom and Marco are in an odd place right now, and Chapter 7 should hopefully shed more light on that. No, royalty shouldn't fix games—Marco is going to fix that. He's as much about commoner rights and Star is about Monster Rights.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114- Marco is a jack-of-all-trades when it comes to being a prince, and he better get ready for what's coming. Otherwise, thanks for the review.**

 **Random dude 188- It depends greatly, but generally a week and a half from idea conception to publishing. I like to leave at least two full days of editing and I usually have the next chapter started by then.**

 **Guest- Magic boy Marco is the best Marco and the show needs that to happen. And you're right, Tom's main hang-up is that he's still very attached to Star. He's spent a lot of time in the series trying to get back with her, so this is a new and hard stage for him. Jackie will be coming soonish…so we'll see. Thanks for the review!**

 **imhere4svtfoe- You have no idea how much of a challenge it is to edit so many words (luckily, I have a great beta to work with that makes writing super long chapters less of a chore). The sponsor idea makes sense when you think about it, and I'm glad it worked for you. Tom and Marco have some ways to go with their friendship, as you'll see in Chapter 7 (sorry but this chapter is even longer). As for Marco as a prince, he's quite natural at it—he just channels his inner Marco Ph.D. when dealing with subjects. Hellhounds are popular probably because the Underworld is basically hell and we need something scary to happen down there.**

 **As for the next point, I love how you brought up an idea of a sequel and we aren't even halfway there yet. A sequel is on the table, but in the far, far left corner hiding under a stack of papers. Marco really has no idea what he's in for and he should really listen to Tom about how horrible being a royal is. As for fencing, I wanted a fighting form that both fit and didn't fit Tom's personality. Rapier duels are very quick, decisive, and have a lot of underhanded moves—that fits Tom's personality. But it requires a lot of patience and the ability to stay cool under pressure—not like Tom. Thanks for the comment!**

 **Epic Ninja- Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

 **robertkellett- I won't respond to all of the reviews because it'll take about a million pages. But thanks for being a great friend and beta. I'm having a blast sharing story ideas and working on chapters with you, and I'm glad that you're enjoying everything this far!**

 **LP- I'm glad you're enjoying the story and this chapter. What's Tom and Marco's friendship without any Princenemies drama? They have a lot to sort out between them…**

 **Also, honorable mention to Jack Coffison for the shout out in his latest chapter in his story "Marcocrushed". Go check it out, if you haven't read it, it's a great story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to yet another chapter. I'm super excited about the next few chapters, so enjoy!**

* * *

Star groaned as her mother whipped out a ruler to measure the space between a plate and the fork to the left of it. "Star, they're a sixteenth of an inch off," Moon eyeballed the teeny-tiny hash marks on the measuring stick. "That's completely unacceptable! Fix them." _Who is even going to notice_ , Star dramatically rolled her eyes. She made a mental note that when hosted dinners as a queen one day if anyone made a big deal of this crap that they would be sent to the dungeon. But not wanting to ruffle her mother's feathers more than needed, Star began to fix the forks on all the place settings. If they weren't satisfactory this time, she was going to _Levitato_ every fork in the dimension into a black hole. "Everything must be perfect," her mother added with emphasis as Star muttered curses under her breath.

"I don't get why," Star replied with an edge of frustration in her voice. "The family has met Marco before, at least twice." In fact, the most recent time was that Stump Day holiday party which, in hindsight, she should have brought Tom to since he was originally her choice. Why was this time so different? Star was about to ask Moon, but she noticed a strange emotion swirling in her mother's ice-blue eyes. _Was it dread?_ The queen sighed, setting the ruler on a chair.

Placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, she said, "Star…this is different. The family met Marco as your friend, not as your choice for your future prince and husband." Star blushed a bit at the last part— _future husband_ , she liked the sound of that.

"Star? Are you paying attention?" she was drawn out of her fantasy for a moment as her mother went on, "My family is very traditional in these matters, and if these little details are ironed out now, then maybe things will go smoothly." _You're hiding something_ , Star narrowed her eyes. Sure, her mom always stressed over the small details in _everything_ , but her voice was laden with more concern than usual.

"Your Highness," Manfred entered the decorated courtyard, "The Royal family has arrived." Moon let go of Star's shoulder, then pat the decorative curls on her own head, "Well, they're here now. Make sure you brush your hair; a few strands are out of place." _Gee thanks, mom_ , Star grumbled, summoning a brush with her wand. She made sure not to knock her crown off her head as she ran the brush through her locks. " _Just got back from Tom's_ ," she smiled as Marco said through the bond. " _I'll be a little late_ ," he added, " _I'm all sweaty from our training_." She purred teasingly, " _It just means you smell better_." She could feel him roll his eyes, " _Only to you. I'll be down after I shower and change—I saw that thought about me in a shower, Star_."

She began to burst out laughing; unfortunately, it was at the wrong time, as Moon glared at her, "What's so funny, Star? Stop fooling around and greet your relatives."

Star shoved that image out of her mind as trumpets flourished, greeting the Butterfly family. She put on her "prim and proper voice" as she greeted each aunt, uncle, and cousin with curtsies. "Hello, Star," her great Aunt Etheria smiled, when Star greeted her, "I'm delighted that you're keeping the Prince's Ball. I heard from your mother that there were doubts…" _You mean like breaking up with Tom and such_ , Star wished she could say but gave the blander answer of, "I just had to make sure it was okay with my choice."

Etheria was about to speak when a loud ram's horn sounded at the courtyard gate. _Finally!_ Star beamed as her father's family rushed through the courtyard hooting and hollering. "Heya Star!" her uncles and aunts greeted her with a barrage of hugs and pats on the back. Star basked in their warm and casual greetings. "Congratulations!" her Uncle Grunt briskly shook her hand, "I can't wait to see the lad. Rock told us about him, and we are all excited."

"Yes, we're excited too," Etheria turned up her nose at the Johansen. "Finally, a _proper_ prince in the family." The Butterflys had their servants pull out their seats for them to sit down. The Johansens eyed them as they pulled out their own chairs.

"Prince Lucitor is going to restore some dignity to the line," Etheria continued.

"Most definitely, Etheria," Star's Aunt Felicity agreed, swirling the water in her goblet,"They are a such a noble, well-heeled family." _Oh corn, I forgot to tell them that I broke up with Tom_! Star said nothing as her mother's family went on and on about all of the perks of a Butterfly-Lucitor marriage. There would be new riches, territories, and of course—

"Magical royal babies!" her younger Aunt Crystalla squealed, causing the aunts to shuffle about with amusement. "They say demon magic is _very_ potent. Imagine that mixed with our bloodline…" _I'm not a broodmare_ , Star crossed her arms scowling, wondering why all these royal conversations came to this point. " _Everything alright Star? You seem sad_," Marco called to her. Star sighed, not knowing what to say, so she just opened herself up to let him comfort her. The cute dork was beating himself for not being there with her, apologizing over and over about being away with Tom for too long. " _It's not your fault, Marco_ ," she assured him. " _It's my family talking about Tom and me having babies. Apparently, they don't know what happened_." Marco replied, " _Yikes…Well, they'll know about us soon. Gotta go, your dad has planned some entrance or something. Hang in there._"

After he pulled away, Star found her family moving the discussion from verbally planning a wedding to…the honeymoon. Could they get any more disgusting? There were a million things she didn't want to imagine doing with Tom, _that_ was number one on that list. Her family's reveling on this creepy idea of Tom fathering her heirs made Star feel very uneasy. _Maybe I should tell them the truth_ …But it would be very awkward to just cut in to deliver the bombshell revelation that Tom was not her choice.

"Gotta start young," another Butterfly aunt chimed in, "I hope you don't delay in getting to the altar, Star." If they mentioned her marrying Tom, one more time…Luckily, Star was saved by another blast of the royal horns. A squad of knights lined up shoulder to shoulder from the gate to the table, bearing the family crest. "Hear ye, hear ye all!" a knight announced from the threshold, reading from a scroll, "Our Majesty, the King, on behalf of the Butterfly Family would like to present the princess's choice for a prince." The knights drew their swords and held them up high in salute. "All stand and hail, the future Prince of Mewni, Marco Diaz of Earth."

Standing alongside her father was Marco dressed in his Blood Moon Ball attire. Star had to keep herself from ogling in front of her guests. His suit sported a sky-blue sash—the color of the royal family—that matched her princess dress. Though he did not have a crown—yet— nothing could diminish how regal her prince looked. The king escorted Marco, who Star could tell was trying not to shake, to the table. He bowed first to Moon, as was expected of him, who gave him a warm smile. Then to Star he bowed and kissed her hand, "It is an honor, my princess." She blushed slightly, struggling to remain composed as every fiber of her being wanted to kiss him. When he turned to the table, he got a very different greeting. The Johansens were whooping and chanting his name as they raised their ale mugs: "Welcome to the family, Marco!"

"Cousin Star made an _excellent_ choice!" cheered a Johansen cousin, taking a swig of ale.

"I'm so glad she chose the lad!" said another.

"Your daughter has good taste, River!" Uncle Grunt called to the smiling king as he took his seat beside the queen. Out of the corner of Star's eye, she could see Marco sitting tall by her side, gushing with warm feelings that traveled through the bond. He deserved this after all he had been through on Mewni. "Go on lad, kiss her!" a cousin goaded him. "Kiss her! Kiss her!" The Johansens chanted, banging utensils and mugs on the table, causing some of the ale to slosh out of the mugs, staining the tablecloth. Star shot a glance to her mother, who gave her a nod.

"May I, my princess?" Marco took her hand. "Absolutely, my prince," she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The family erupted in hearty praise, clashing mugs and drinking heartily. "We can't wait for the wedding," another Johansen uncle commented after the cheer, "I bet you two will produce the _cutest_ heirs." Marco blushed, while Star giggled to herself, she wouldn't mind having heirs with Marco…

Then it happened. Aunt Etheria from the Butterfly side of the table, which had been in dumbfounded silence from the moment Marco walked in the courtyard, made a loud cough that made the whole room turn quiet. "If I may, Star," she began harshly, "What happened to Prince Thomas?" _And our prospects_ , the glint in the older Butterfly's eyes added to Star. The princess summoned her polite voice, even though she felt a sense of dread crawl up her spine. "I broke up with Prince Thomas about a couple of months ago," she said matter-of-factly.

Aunt Etheria leaned forward, bringing her old hands together, "So, I've just heard from my grandniece—the heir to the Butterfly throne—that she broke up with the son of a prominent family to court a common boy?"

 _Common boy…_ Star felt her hand itch for her wand, which she now regretted leaving upstairs.

"Maybe, he isn't one," Aunt Felicity cut in, "Excuse me, Marcus, where are you from?" Before Star could correct her, Marco reached for her hand. " _I got this, Star. Can't be worse than dealing with Tom_ ," he flashed her a quick grin to get Star to calm down. Then to the aunt, he replied, "I am from Echo Creek, which is a city on Earth. It's a really nice place, and has a lot of amazing attractions: like a park, and a burrito place…" As he went on, Star could hear the pang of homesickness in his voice. _Am I doing the right thing?_ She wondered to herself.

She turned to see Aunt Felicity clear her throat unamused, "So you aren't a royal on Earth?"

"Well, no," Marco shook his head. "We don't have kings and queen where I live, though other countries do." The Butterflys murmured to themselves for a quick moment. "How _interesting_ ," Uncle Heartrude narrowed his eyes, "What type of land do you own? Is its acres and acres of anything useful?"

Marco scratched his neck awkwardly, "My family has a nice house. As for the land…uh…my mom tried growing tomatoes once…" He stopped as Heartrude said nothing more.

"Are you educated?" asked another Butterfly uncle.

"I was an honor student, back at my high school. Top of the class too," Marco steadied his voice, "But I came here to train as a squire." The same uncle shifted in his seat, "A squire, you say? Who is your knight?" _Crap_ , Star broke out into a cold sweat, as she heard her too-honest boyfriend simply say, "Star. I'm her personal squire."

Someone spat out a drink somewhere as the other Butterflys gasped in horror. "That's outrageous and most improper!" an older cousin yelled, indignant.

"My dearest niece," Aunt Etheria addressed Moon, "If I may put aside decorum for a moment, but you really let your daughter have a _personal_ squire. That's not how it works." Before the queen could speak, Aunt Etheria went on, "On top of that, you sent your daughter to a non-magical dimension—when she _should_ have gone to St. Olga's—where she found this lowborn boy, and now she's made him her prince over that _real_ one she dated not too long ago. Have I missed anything, Moon?"

"No, Aunt Etheria," Moon mumbled quietly. Aunt Etheria stood up to face her, "You might be the queen, Moon, but I'm the matriarch of the family and I raised you after my sister died. I cannot _believe_ you would allow this!" Star turned to Marco, who sat there silent. She could feel waves of defeat roll off of him, so she squeezed his hand, " _Marco, ignore them_."

"Not to mention, this _boy_ is going to contaminate the bloodline," another relative piped in. "There are no records of what would happen if a Mewman woman _fornicates_ with whatever _he_ 's supposed to be."

"This is Monster Love all over again," shouted someone from the far end of the table. "Excuse me?!" Star glared at her Aunt Etheria, "I think _you're_ forgetting that you are undermining my authority as the heir to the throne."

"Well, of course, I am," Aunt Etheria put her hands on her hips. "First of all, I am your elder and you do not speak to me like that. Second of all, I speak for all the Butterflys here in saying that you have ruined the family name by consorting with that boy. Think of all of the traditions you have broken? What if you can't even have children with him or if they aren't magical? I don't care if _he_ is your choice, Star, you're making a _big_ mistake. I suggest you end this arrangement and go back to courting Prince Thomas or I'll have you arranged to Lord Mildrew."

"'Ey!" Uncle Grunt stood up, brandishing his ax, "Leave my niece and her prince alone, you old windbag!" The Butterflys gasped and Etheria countered, " _You're_ the one to talk, Johansen. It's your brother marrying my niece that's the problem. No _pure_ Butterfly would ever think—"

"Aunt Etheria, that's enough!" Moon stood up, motioning for peace. Star had never seen her mother get this angry before at a formal event—her cheekmarks were glowing brightly, matching the righteous anger in her eyes. "You are ruining Marco's dinner!" Moon pointed at her wayward aunt,"As queen, I command you to sit down."

Soon the whole table erupted into a frenzy of shouting, yelling, and accusation. Star could only sit there in mortified silence. She tried reaching out to Marco but he refused to meet her eyes or answer her calls. The table quieted as Marco stood up, shoulders drooped in defeat, "Look, I didn't mean to offend anyone. I get that I'm not much: I have no land, or money, or anything like that. And sure, I'm just a human from a lame dimension and I'm clearly not worthy—" his voice cracked there, "—of being a prince. But I _love_ Star! That's all I can give her, really. I hoped that would be enough for you…but uh…I'm going to get some air at the kid's table."

"Marco…" Star reached for his hand, but he turned and slunk away. Her heart was broken for him, and she began to feel tears well up. "Well that's more like it," she heard Aunt Etheria remark, "Now, let's get Star matched up with Prince Thomas again…" _You_ _ **better**_ _stop talking,_ her mind growled as the cold shiver of magic shot through her veins. "I'm sure he would take you back," the aunt kept speaking at her, but her words were distorted over the rush of blood roaring in Star's ears. _Shut up_ , she clenched her hand around her fork on the stable, forming dents in the silver… "Star…this is the best way…please come around…"

" **I said shut up!** " Star roared as she slammed the fork into the table, making the wood crack into two. Everything, from the food and ale to the blasted forks she had set earlier, collapsed into a heap on the grass. She transformed into her golden Butterfly form and hovered over the remains of the dinner and the terrified guests. Marco turned his eyes to her in shock.

" **How dare you insult,** _ **my**_ **prince.** _ **My**_ **Marco,** " she snarled, pointing all six index fingers at Etheria. She could feel Marco beam with a sense of pride through the bond at her possessiveness, her fury. That was a rather odd thing for him to be proud of, but it only emboldened Star. The aunt backed away slowly, "He's hardly a—" Star cut her off by hurling a blast of magic just an inch from her face. Everyone shrieked, and Etheria sank to her knees in awestruck horror. " **Silence!** " Star ordered. " **I don't** _ **care**_ **what you think. It's not like you are much of anything—I am the future Queen of Mewni and Marco is** _ **my**_ **future king. There's** _ **nothing**_ **you can do—or will do—that will ever change the fact that I love him. Got it?** "

Everyone at the table simply nodded their heads and Star assumed her normal form, her body, and mind too fatigued to keep up her scary voice. "We will talk about this later," Aunt Etheria grumbled as she walked away with the other Butterflys. The dinner was in complete shambles: the decorations were destroyed, the food and drink spilled, and neither family even looked at the other. Star sank to her knees in the grass, her heart heavy with sorrow. "Star?" she felt her mother grab her shoulder. _Great, now she's gonna yell at me too_ , Star started to sob.

Instead, her mother helped her to her feet and gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry," Moon rubbed her back, "I had a feeling this would happen." They went to the far end of the courtyard to talk. Moon sighed, "I know how you feel—I've been fighting this battle since I chose River. To be honest, today didn't go nearly as bad as that day. I burnt that tower down over there—" she pointed to one of the castle's spires. Star sniffled but said nothing. Her mind was too muddled to form thoughts or words.

"Star, look at me," the princess turned her eyes to Moon as she spoke. "I'm proud of you and Marco. He's got a lot of 'guts'—as you say—to sit through a dinner like that. Your father and I are in your corner even when no one else is." Star wiped the tears away with her sleeve, "Thanks, mom."

"No, like this." She turned her head at the sound of Marco's voice nearby. He was standing there in the midst of the younger cousins, demonstrating his fighting stance. The children watched with smiles on their faces. "You gotta keep your hands up," Marco positioned one of the cousins' hands in front of their face. "You never know when an attack will come."

Moon laughed softly, "Look at him, Star. He's a natural already." Star found herself smiling for the first time in a long time and she joined her mother in laughing. Moon stopped and said more seriously, "I think sometimes there's a veil the older generations can't look past. Maybe it isn't for us to. You and Marco are the rulers of Mewni's future—remember that." She then nudged Star on the shoulder, "Go to him."

Once dismissed, Star ran to him and nearly tackled him to the ground in a hug. "I'm so sorry," she buried her face in his shoulder as he brushed her hair. "It's not your fault Star," he kissed her forehead as she pulled away. "No matter what, I promised to stay by your side, and I'm not backing down on that now."

They shared a kiss—a short one because the cousins squealed in disgust. "Ewww, that's gross Auntie Star!" one of them chided.

"Oh, grow up," teased another, "Can't you see that she loves Uncle Marco?" Star lifted an eyebrow teasingly, "Uncle Marco?" They stayed in their embrace as the kids ran off to play elsewhere. Star probed into Marco's thoughts, smiling when she saw his mind's images of the two of them in royal attire watching two auburn-haired children chase each other in this exact courtyard.

" _Two, huh_ _?_ " she teased him with a kiss on the nose as Marco blushed. "Heh, yeah," he flashed her a smile, "I always wanted a sibling, you know."

"Well, I was thinking three," she giggled. "THREE?!" he blurted out loudly causing her to laugh. " _So, we can have more fun_."

"That's not a good enough answer, Star," he faked annoyance in his voice. She kissed his cheek, "I'm messing with ya. But I can see two. It's funny, we're fifteen and we've already decided on heirs."

"Oh, Star," Marco shook his head, "Children are a huge responsibility. You gotta plan early, even if there's no rush." _What a dork_ , she pulled in for another hug as they enjoyed their moment.

* * *

"Oh, honey, that is wonderful!" Marco smiled as his mother exclaimed through the mirror, "So both of Star's parents are coming too?" He had called his parents to let them know that he, Star, and her parents were coming to dinner tomorrow. At first, he was very nervous about making the call, he had not been home since he left for Mewni in the summer. _Home_. He had always missed Echo Creek, but lately, thoughts of his old town made him feel very lonely. _I guess I could have visited_ , Marco shifted the scissors in his hoodie pocket, but it was never the right time, and he became engrossed in his duties with Star.

"Yeah, both of them," he answered. He watched his parents beam with excitement. "It must really be a special occasion," his father replied, taking his wife's hand. _It's not like your son, who's only fifteen years old and has been dating a magical princess for two months, is pledging to marry her and become a prince_. Oh, the things Marco wished he could just say, but this type of announcement could only be done in person. He hoped they were ready for such a huge piece of news, but knowing his parents they would probably be overjoyed. _Hopefully, this will go better than the last dinner_. He had been trying to hide his distress from Star and the queen about that day because he didn't want them to worry. Mostly, he didn't want Star to go after her own relatives—he knew she was capable of it too. But he refused to lie and say that he was not hurt by the comments they made: that he was not worthy of being a prince, that Star was better off with Tom, and that their love was forbidden…

"Is everything alright, son?" his mother worried when Marco had gone quiet for a moment too long. "I'm fine, mom," he steadied his voice, "Just a little tired from squire training." Perhaps a visit home was what he needed to clear his head. His mother nodded, "Alright, we won't keep you too long. Have a nice day and we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye," Marco waved as he hit the disconnect button. He walked back to Star's bed, collecting his thoughts. When he looked up at the mirror, he saw a scared human boy, who perhaps was in over his head. The Butterflys were right, what right did he have to be here? He had nothing to offer anyone.

"You're not just any scared human boy, you're _my_ scared human boy," he startled as Star walked into her room and sat beside him. "And you aren't even that, you know. You're my handsome prince." She took his hand with a sigh and continued, "I would do anything to change what happened at dinner a few days ago. I know you've been putting on a brave face since then—I have too. But really, Marco. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone—or to me. I chose you, that's all that matters."

He gave her a hug, letting his emotions flow to her while peeking into hers. He felt her seething rage as each comment reached her ears—she must have really had a tight lid on her feelings to not have destroyed the universe for as long as she did. " _You have_ no _idea_ ," she added. " _I was ready to go after each of them. You know you only need one line of Butterflys to continue the lineage_." He chuckled, still holding her, "Dinner tomorrow should be a lot less stressful on both of us."

She smiled in agreement, "Yeah, plus it'll be fun to go back to Earth for a bit. I haven't been back since that party. Oh, in speaking of, here!" Marco watched her poof up an envelope with her wand. She placed it in his hands, encouraging him to open it when he gave her a questioning look. _It looks so official_ , he meticulously broke the wax seal on the flap. That's because it _was_ official—it was an invitation to the Prince's Ball. It was printed on light blue paper, bordered with an interesting motif of interlocking hearts and crescent moons, and had narwhals at the corners. In both English and Mewman, was written in lovely cursive: _The Royal Butterfly Family would like to cordially invite you to witness the Prince's Ball held in the honor of Prince Marco Ubaldo Diaz of Earth and Princess Star Butterfly, the first of her name, on X date. The coronation will also be held on the same evening._ He starred speechless for a second before glancing at Star. "I tried to add some personal touches to it," she explained, "I wanted the script to be in Comic Sans, but no one knew how to do that on Mewni."

"Why Comic Sans? It's the worst font ever," Marco answered puzzled. "Pfft, everyone says that on Earth," she answered, "It's just different—that's all. Nothing wrong with that." _In all the wrong ways_ , he added silently. When he read it again, he furled his brow, why was he referred to as Prince Marco?

"I insisted," Star answered his thoughts. Before he could object, she answered, "I know it isn't 'proper' but I want to make sure that everyone gets used to it." She gripped his hand tighter, "Don't let anyone say you aren't worthy, not even you."

"Thanks, Star."

* * *

"Do we really have to wear our royal attire?" Marco heard Star question as he descended the grand staircase in his garb from the dinner party. _I guess the suit is my official prince uniform_ , not that he minded or anything. "Star, this is an official dinner," Moon rebuffed her comment, fixing a curl in place. "We have to arrange details and whatnot since Marco is more or less promised to you."

" _Plus, don't you want to see me in your favorite suit_ ," he teased her as he slowly descended into view locking eyes with hers. Light blue really was her color, he decided, it matched her beautiful eyes. " _Why of course, my prince_ ," she took his hand as approached her. Marco blinked, still not used to his new address but he gave Star a kiss on the hand as he bowed. She blushed, " _Laying it on thick, aren't we?_" He flashed her a teasing smile, " _Anything for my princess_."

Moon cleared her throat and the two ceased their mental shenanigans. Marco felt his heart race, he was about to return home a prince after he had left a relative nobody. So much had changed, it was incredible that any of this was real. He had expected, after his first day on Mewni went so _wonderfully_ well, to be sent back without even the meat blanket. Now, here he was a prince. The most important thing hadn't changed though—he was by Star's side, as always. "Are you ready?" she took his hand. "As ready as I'll ever be," he replied as they boarded the carriage to ride through the portal.

They arrived at the Diazes with a flourish of mighty trumpets and with the knights lining the way from the carriage to his stoop. _This is too much_ , Marco groaned in embarrassment. At least he was able to dissuade Moon from having a crier announce his visit—he wanted his parents to be surprised. It felt incredibly weird to peak out of the carriage to see normal, Earth-blue sky, and modern houses and cars. No pig-goats were in corrals waiting to be sold, or sketchy merchants in alleys, or corn shake restaurants. Yet, it was home nonetheless. He had missed this. He forgot what it was like to walk on a street and not have to look after horse crap or have chickens cross the road.

As Marco climbed out of the carriage, he saw his parents holding each other smiling at him. "Welcome home, Marco," they ran to meet him in the middle of the line of knights, pulling him into a tight hug. "We've missed you, sweetie," his mom smiled. "I've missed you too," Marco replied warmly.

He watched them look him over, "Why, son, is that my old suit?" his dad scratched his chin, pondering. Marco rubbed the back of his neck, he knew that his dad had the suit stored away in case he could ever fit into it again. Meanwhile, Marco had worn it dozens of times never saying anything about it to him. "Oh, Marco," he felt a hearty slap on the back from Mr. Diaz as he laughed, "It looks better on you."

"You look like such a handsome young, man," Mrs. Diaz cooed. " _Very handsome_ ," he heard Star croon through the bond, causing him to blush slightly. "You guys sure have dressed up today," Mrs. Diaz commented as the rest of the Butterflys exited the carriage. _Oh, there's a reason for that_ , Marco steadied himself. He was about to speak when he felt Star take his hand. _Her eyes are like the sky_ , he mused as she stood by his side.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz," she waved shyly, he could feel her nervousness in their bond. She was beating herself up for never saying goodbye or thank you for the host family that treated her like one of their own. When Mrs. Diaz gave the princess a hug, he felt her worry melt away. "We've missed you Star," she smiled.

"I've missed you too," Star began softly. "I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, it wasn't really my choice and—"

"It's alright," Mr. Diaz chuckled, "Marco explained everything. We're just glad to see you again." Star smiled, squeezing Marco's hand, and he noticed his parents share a loving glance between each other. They had no idea about his relationship with Star, he realized. "Oh, right," Marco rubbed his arm with his free hand, "I forgot to tell you that Star and I are dating."

"Ha! I Knew it, Rafael!" Mrs. Diaz gloated, "Pay up!" The two teens glanced at each other in confusion. " _Has everyone placed bets on us dating_ _?_ " Star questioned. " _Wait, who else had a bet_ _?_ " Marco furled his brow. Star answered casually, " _Pony and Kelly_." He hadn't heard about that one, then again this was a long time coming so it was not a surprise that others had seen it coming. _Everyone but me and Star, apparently_.

Seeing her son's confusion, Mrs. Diaz added, "You see, Marco, your father and I made a bet over why you went to Mewni. I said you left to be with Star." As Mr. Diaz fished in his pocket for a crisp hundred-dollar bill he mumbled, "And I said it was because you were promised to be a knight."

"You're both right, in a way," Marco said proudly, "I'm Star's squire." His parents stared for a moment, with smiles growing on their faces. _Wait until I tell you that I am her prince_. Then Mrs. Diaz continued to celebrate, "I'm still more right though, honey!"

"But wait, there's more," Star began, but a cough from Moon dissuaded her from speaking.

"We have a lot to talk about," Moon said as she and River approached. With that, the two families went inside and were greeted to a delicious spread of rice, enchiladas, and a various assortment of sides and desserts. _Yay, food that isn't corn!_ Marco helped himself to a heaping plate and began to devour the food in earnest, his ferocity only seconded by River's. Moon more or less picked at her food, seemingly unable to figure out how to eat it. She scowled to herself but resigned herself to a morsel of food. A couple of suspicious chews in, she smiled, "Why this is lovely. It's amazing that you can get this much flavor out of non-corn foods."

"So, do you really eat mostly corn on Mewni?" Mrs. Diaz asked. "Absolutely," the queen replied, eating some more of the Earth food, "It's our main crop, though we also eat a lot of game meat since my husband's family specialize in hunting." River, who was busy studying shoving as much food as possible down his throat at the moment, gave a thumb's up. "You know, Mr. Diaz, I love these little soft, round things—" the king motioned to the tortillas. "Are they made of corn?"

"Why yes, they're my own recipe," Mr. Diaz shot the king a smile as he continued the suspiciously manipulate the tortilla in his hands. River stroked his beard, "Most interesting that you can do this to corn…we must get more of these on Mewni, Moon Pie. Or maybe, we can set up an arrangement, since there is a matter about your son we must discuss with you."

All eyes turned to Marco with a mix of anticipation and nervousness. _Here's the moment of truth then._ He took in a deep breath and grabbed Star's hand, as she sent encouragement to him through the bond. He summoned his prince's voice and said plainly, "Mom, Dad, Star asked me to be her prince." Marco's parents sat there blankly for a second, letting the news really and truly sink in. Star gave a worried glance, that prompted Marco to go on, "I know I'm young and that on Earth—"

" _A Dios Mio!_ Our son is getting married!" Mr. Diaz howled in an uproar of laughter, clutching his wife who was squealing with joy. "Marco! Congratulations! That's awesome!" she reached over the table and shook his hand. "You know what that means, Rafael," Mrs. Diaz grabbed her husband's hands. "ROYAL GRANDBABIES!" they exclaimed together.

"Why does everybody want me to have babies so soon," Star folded her arms. " _You're the one who wanted three, so we could have more 'fun'_ _."_ Marco reminded her but was met with a playful jab.

"Marco is not getting married, just yet," Moon interrupted the Diazes' gleeful gushing over baby names and what to buy them. They calmed down, looking at her intently. "Your son is being promised to marry our daughter," the queen continued. "While it isn't a formal engagement—you have to be at least sixteen for that in the kingdom—only two princesses in all of Mewni's history have ever broken up with their choice."

"Are the two of you okay with this arrangement," the queen asked gravely to stress how serious of a matter this was. The Diazes looked at Marco, "We are if he is." Moon tried to keep her regal face, but Marco could see a smile tug at her lips, "Then it is so." Both sets of the parents cheered and clashed glassware in a toast. Wow, so he was basically married to Star, and somehow his parents were completely okay with this despite the fact that he was a teenager. Star gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, " _I think we've been more-or-less married the whole time since the Blood Moon Ball_."

River cleared his voice, "Now, comes the negotiations." He clapped his hand, summoning a servant, who carried with him a great animal-skin scroll, and three colorful quill pens. " _Here comes the fun part_ ," Star said with a hint of a groan. " _What fun part_ _?_ " Marco asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Moon grabbed the largest of the pens and her pair of reading glasses as River leaned forward to speak, "Now tell me, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, how much do you think Marco is worth?"

"Excuse me?!" Marco nearly choked on his soda. Star froze from eating her ice cream and her face turned red, " _I can explain_ …"

"Dad…do we have to…" Star grumbled, "I doubt they do this kind of stuff on Earth…" Moon silenced her, "Tradition is tradition, young lady. I thought you knew better as a princess." The princess closed her mouth and said nothing. " _Stupid traditions_ ," she complained to Marco alone. " _I'm sorry you have to see this_."

"Hmm," Mrs. Diaz pondered for a minute, "Well, Marco means the world to us."

River narrowed his eyes, "But if you _had_ to put a monetary estimate on him. Maybe some huge tracts of land, or a few cornfields, maybe a fancy war stallion, or a sack of money…" The humans in the rooms cast each other bewildered looks, then Moon set down her pen to explain, "Before you get too alarmed, we aren't _buying_ Marco, but we are compensating you for losing your son to us. We call it a 'groomprice' on Mewni."

"Oh," Mr. and Mrs. Diaz breathed. _Well, maybe my parents will kindly tell the king and queen that we don't do that—_ "Name your price then, King Butterfly," Mr. Diaz leaned back in his chair. "Dad!" Marco gasped loudly as he watched the king stroke his beard for a minute, thinking.

"Well," River began, "My daughter really loves Marco, and he was a huge help in cleaning up the kingdom after the rats and Toffee…How about—" he summoned another servant who held a box of smaller scrolls. "A fancy manor house near the Forest of Certain Death."

He held up the scroll for the Diazes to read. They mumbled to themselves and nodded their heads. "Ooh, it has a thousand acres of prime cornfields and forests," remarked Mr. Diaz. "And it has its own library, art gallery, _and_ a spa resort on the site," Mrs. Diaz read. They huddled up, discussing the manner for a few moments before reaching a verdict.

"Do we have to live there? We have jobs on Earth?" asked Mrs. Diaz. River shook his head, "Not necessarily, but you can visit anytime you want, of course. Plus, you'll be a short ride to the castle and the royal grandbabies."

"We'll take it!" both Diazes said excitedly.

"Well, there is the technicality," Moon reminded her husband, "Only royals can own manors."

"Well, we'll just make them royals then!" River announced, unsheathing his sword. "How would you two like to become a lord and lady—vassals to the House of Butterfly?" Marco watched his parents wave their hands excitedly.

"What can I make you lord of?" the king thought for a second, "I doubt I can make you lords of the entire Earth dimension…how about of your country?"

"That can't happen," Mrs. Diaz shook her head, "Our nation has a government, so I'm pretty sure that would be illegal."

"How about of Echo Creek?" Moon asked, but the Diazes shook their heads. "Of this neighborhood?"

"That can work," Mr. Diaz nodded his head. River steadied his sword and touched it to both shoulders of the Diazes, "Then under the authority invested to me as the King, by Queen Moon the Undaunted of Mewni, I hereby anoint thee as lord Rafael and lady Angelica Diaz as the lords of this one neighborhood in Echo Creek." Moon gave them both a handshake, "Welcome to the Royal Family, and may the House of Diaz live long and prosper forever!"

"Hooray!" they cheered. Marco turned to Star, who has been sitting there silently since the negotiations started, "Can they do that?" Star shrugged, "Well my mom is the queen, so I guess she can."

"So, what do we do with our new title?" Rafael asked. "Whatever you want!" River chuckled, "We can arrange for you to have your own knights and peasants."

"Can we make the Morrisons our peasants?" Angie rubbed her hands together in quite devious thought. "Sure, you are the lords of the block," River nodded. "You can do anything as a royal."

"Alright! Let's tell them tomorrow," she said with a dark, scheming smile.

"Before we get to carried away," Moon began, "Since you are now vassals under the House of Butterfly, you are going to have to pay us a yearly tax. It doesn't have to be money—it can be whatever you find meaningful: peasants, animals, land, corn…"

"How about these corn tortilla things?" River waved one as a suggestion. "I just love them."

"How many are you thinking?" Rafael narrowed his eyes in seriousness. "A million?" River named a price. Angie shook her head, "Both Rafael and I have jobs. How about a thousand?"

"Too low. Meet me in the middle at ten thousand a year," the king stuck out his hand. "You have a deal, Your Highness," Rafael and Angie shook his hand. "Please, call me River," the king insisted. "We are practically in-laws." _In-laws?_ Marco had to be the weirdest teen in Echo Creek, at the moment. " _But you're my weird dork_ ," Star smiled at him.

Moon laid down the scroll for everyone to read the final arrangements and each person signed. As Star handed him the pen, Marco debated on what signature to use. Since he figured that he was about ninety-nine percent married to Star, he signed in his best cursive: _Marco Ubaldo Diaz-Butterfly_. He watched as all the adults' eyes widen in shock and Star gave him a huge hug. " _You sure are Mr. Bold_."

"I said I was staying with Star forever, so let that be my proof," he boldly proclaimed. He meant it too, nothing was going to make him change his mind, and he might as well get used to his new name.

* * *

Star looked out the window, sitting on the Diaz Family couch next to Marco. Both blankly looked around the room, letting a rush of memories come through their bond. " _Remember the first time I made you Nachos_ _?_ " Marco asked Star, who gave him a sly smile. " _Of course, silly! Best food in the world_ _!_ " He kissed her cheek, earning a small giggle. _"_ _I think you mean dimensions, mi Princesa._" he purred, the two hugging each other. They began to lean in for a kiss when a loud cough from Queen Moon made them break their embrace, pushing Marco to sit up properly. "Sorry, ma'am… I mean Moon… I mean… Uh, Mom-in-Law?" he rubbed his neck.

Moon laughed softly, patting Marco's shoulder. "My husband and I are going to stay over for the night, talking with your parents more about arrangements… They got a bit…"

The three of them watched River, Angie, and Rafael going wild with land demands and hiring their neighbors. _I don't think they can just force our neighbors to make tortillas…_ Marco remembered his high school civics class. Yep, that was pretty much illegal.

"…A bit overboard with owning land." Moon finished. Maybe it was a good thing that the Diazes were only lords of the neighborhood. Marco shuddered at what they could do with more power, especially since they were now talking about the Morrisons building them a statue.

He sighed, giving Moon a somewhat guilty look. "My parents work really hard for everything. I remember Dad telling me stories of having a rough time finding work with art, and I'm glad Mom got something great with her teaching job."

Marco smiled, remembering his mom working with him and Star one time on writing poetry… With Star giggling at how his mom pushed for more "romantic" Spanish words that she _clearly_ didn't know the meaning of being used in the said poem. " _They were super sweet. I especially liked how you called me_ ' _your sky_.'" Star giggled, making Marco smile sheepishly, " _Uh, Star…_ mi cielo _means_ 'sweetheart.'" Her eyes widened again, mouthing to him, "Oh." _I might use that now_ , Marco made a mental note.

Moon tapped her foot, getting the couple's attention. "I want you two to get some air and explore this… town of yours Marco. When you become Prince, you might not visit this place much."

He felt his heart sink for a moment, but quickly put back on a smile. He always knew it would come to this—it was hard keeping tabs on Earth life as Star's squire. It did not make it feel less bad, as he already gotten used to being back in his house. _But my new life with Star awaits_ , he smiled wistfully. He thought back to that cape River gave him—the one he wore for weeks and weeks. Echo Creek would always be his home, but his heart was by Star's side always.

"Thank you." Marco stood up and made a respectful bow to the queen. "There's no need for that in a private setting, Marco," Moon waved her hand in dismissal. "You said it yourself, I'm practically your in-law. You can just call me Moon." _Wow, I'm on first name basis with a queen…_ "Thanks, Moon," he said softly.

He turned to Star, who was bouncing in excitement. " _Sugarito_?" Star smirked devilishly, " _You know mama loves her burritos! Come on, my prince_." Star nearly dragged him out of the house, even though neither had changed out of their royal attire.

They held hands, walking across a few blocks with Star looking around and Marco feeling her heart swell with memories. He sighed nostalgically himself, recalling so much… the havoc Star used to cause on a daily basis and all the adventures they went on. Getting a geyser of syrup stuck on them... Accidently freezing time for the ultimate date before both of them actually dated each other. And, of course, the daily fights with Ludo. Marco smiled at each memory, unintentionally broadcasting them to Star. " _We sure had some good times on Earth, huh buddy_ _?_ " Star said though it was a bit strained. Marco raised an eyebrow at the odd note from Star, " _We really did. Are you okay? I know it's been a while since you've been here but…_ "

Before he could continue, they both froze. The Stop and Slurp store was right across the street from them, it's neon sign flickering faintly against the setting sun. Marco smiled, walking over to it with Star following, her heels clacking against the parking lot's gravel. He stopped right by before the nearby lamp post, tightly holding it.

"This was where we became friends," Marco mused aloud, letting a lone tear come down his cheek. "No drama, no heartache… Just the two of us getting into tons of trouble." Star smiled, patting his back. "Yeah… I really used some _fun_ spells on Ludo's minions. I even used that odd candy spell. Used it on myself once and I will do it neeeeeever again."

Marco laughed, pointing to a wet patch near the door. "I can't believe that's still there. Cloudy really hated me at first, huh?" he teased, earning an embarrassing blush from Star. " _I… I made a mistake back then, you…_ " Marco kissed her cheek, making Star sigh contently. " _Better_ _?_ "

He took her hand and the duo went inside the store. Star looked around and felt memories of that annoying dog-thing pop-up. Oh, that was an interesting few days, Marco rolled his eyes. Then to Star, he said, " _I know, that dog kept you up hours on end. What happened to that guy_ _?_ " She shrugged her shoulders, picking up a small bag of her favorite corn chips from the shelf. Marco went to the slushy machines, getting Sour Apple for Star and Cherry for himself.

"Where else should we go?" Star asked as they sat outside slurping away. She stopped drinking for a second and clutched her head, "Brain freeze! I forgot that Earth cold food does that." Marco laughed softly, "I dunno, the night is kinda ours."

"Or is it?" Marco screamed as a hand that clearly wasn't Star's clutched his shoulder. When he reeled around, he came face to face with a cackling Janna. "Janna! Why would you do that?" he sputtered, as she laughed. "Because you're easy to mess with," she smirked, taking a sip of his slushy. "Cherry? So boring," she commented, while Marco made a face at her. _There goes my dollar fifty_ …

"Hey, Janna Banana!" Star waved with a huge smile. "So, I heard that you two are getting married," the dark hair girl said casually, leaning on the wall behind the two. Both Star and Marco raised an eyebrow. "Don't act shock you guys, I keep up," Janna folded her arms. "You _know_ I'll be there."

"It really isn't a wedding," Star shrugged, "But I guess it is kinda close to it." Janna snatched the rest of Marco's slushy from his hand and began to drink more of it. He glared at her but said nothing, it was already contaminated, so she could have it for all he cared.

"I guess I'll miss out on being your second wife," she remarked creepily to Marco, "I've seen what Star can turn into and I'm not dealing with that. So, I'm on to my Plan B." Janna whipped out a huge dusty tome titled, _Courting the Paranormal: or How to Find the Werewolf, Demon, Merman Lover of Your Dreams_. Marco starred blankly while Star studied the book intently. "There's even a chapter on Vampires in there," Janna thumbed through the table of contents. _I pity any creature that decides to go out with Janna_ , Marco rolled his eyes.

"So, Janna," he changed the subject, "How's school going?"

"You know, typical boring stuff," Janna remarked casually as she and Star were discussing something about supernatural boys and whatnot. " _What about me, Star_?" he protested, hearing her thoughts bubble about how cute the Werewolf Prince featured in the book looked in his wolf form. " _It's a different type of cute, Marco_." He sat in silence for a bit, not feeling up for the conversation before he felt his mind wander somewhere. _Of course_ , he nearly forgot about the invitation in his suit pocket. There was someone that he had to talk to while visiting Echo Creek.

"Uh, guys," he stood up. "There's uh…something I need to do for a bit." Janna eyed him suspiciously, while Star probed his thoughts out of concern. " _You're going to speak to Jackie_ ," her tone was rather flat, neither excited or questioning. Before he could say anything, Star nodded, " _I understand_." He sent her a big promise that they would do something later before departing.

* * *

Marco felt himself shake with nervous anticipation when he arrived at a porch he thought he would never see again. Now, here he was pacing in a large circle on her porch, waiting for someone to answer the had been so long since their last date—which also turned into a break up at the end. They had had so much fun that day, Marco remembered as the climbed the stairs, the break up had come as a shock. But he knew that Jackie was right, he was too hung up on Mewni to ever be fully reconciled to his old life.

He was braced for anything to happen but has settled on her either slamming the door in the face or…that was about it. _I don't blame her for wanting to_ , he sighed. She did so much for him: stuck with him even though he was so painfully awkward around her, put up with all his unexplained, Star-related absences, and let him go because she knew he was not happy. _I never did anything like that for her_. Marco bit froze at the realization—yep, he was expecting Jackie to tell him off. She had every right to and he knew it.

"Marco?" he had been so caught up in his thoughts that he missed Jackie answering the door. She was standing there, her turquoise eyes shining in the dying light of the sun behind them. She only stared at him for a minute and he at her. _Well, she hasn't slammed the door yet_ , he realized in a sort of victory.

"Hey… Jackie." Marco waved sheepishly, seeing Jackie's eyes settle upon the realization that he was indeed standing there.

"W-Wow… I must be dreaming. My ex-boyfriend standing here in fancy clothes. I guess red hoodies aren't good enough for Mewni," Jackie half-heartedly teased, with Marco rubbing his arm worriedly. _Didn't think wearing my prince outfit would be a bad call. I mean, Star and I kinda had a big dinner with my parents…_ "Well about that..." he began. Where does he even start? His mind froze, he was about to deliver the news that not only had he ran off with his best friend, but was basically engaged to her. _Wow, I really am a cruddy guy_.

"Everything alright?" her voice was edged with concern. "I…uh kinda need to talk to you, that's why I'm here," he said softly. Now, he was really expecting Jackie to turn on him, but she opened her door wider and tried to reassure him, "Well, come on in, Prince Dorko of Mewni. Let's talk."

"T-Thanks," he mumbled, slowly walking inside. Looking around the lively home, it was a familiar sight for Marco. He smirked at a familiar scent of honey in the air, something Jackie always used whenever the two had sweet tea after dates. The walls were painted a cool blue, like the wind or something that always reminded Marco of the ocean. Hanging on one of the walls, was a certificate of some kind. Walking closer to it, he saw it read: " _Best Surfer of Echo Creek_ ," with a picture of Jackie holding a white surfboard with a shell in the middle.

"Yeah… I kept busy when you ran off, dude." Jackie said casually, folding her arms and smiling. "Oh, look at this one too." She hopped in the air, taking down a picture hanging up, passing it to Marco with a beaming grin. It was of her holding a large trophy with the adoring faces of Echo Creek behind her. "I tried soccer and really nailed it. My team is the best across the state."

Marco could not help but let a smile grow on his face. _She was able to move on._ But he could also hear the slight edge of hurt in her voice. He sighed gently as he passed the picture back to Jackie, who was giving a worried expression. "You okay? Look like I sucked the life out of ya." she laughed, lightly punching Marco's arm.

"Just a lot to take in is all," he answered slowly. He felt the letter slide around in his pocket as if it were reminding him about the purpose of the visit. He exhaled, "So, about why I'm here…Let's sit down because it's a lot."

Jackie nodded apprehensively, leading him to a couch to sit down and let the tranquil atmosphere calm both their nerves. Marco opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand. "Okay, let me talk first, man. I got a lot to say." He closed it, nodding in understanding. Placing her hands on her lap, Jackie let out a tired sigh. "Dude, you didn't mean to, but you hurt me."

"I… I'm sorry Jackie. I didn't…" Marco tried to explain but Jackie mouthed a "nope", silencing him. "When you ran off to be with Star, it really hurt. I mean… I get it. _Half the town_ knew you two would be a thing. I let you go because I knew that your heart belonged…not with me. I think that's why I took up so many sports in such a short period of time—it helped me find my center." Marco sat there staring in his dress shoes. Maybe this was a bad idea…

"Now, with that out of the way," she cleared her voice, "What did you want to talk about?" Marco steadied himself, forcing his eyes to look into hers, "Jackie…I have no idea where to even begin right now… Look, I was not the best boyfriend to you and am an even worse friend to you now. I mean… I never tried calling or anything after we broke up. I just hope… You can come to this."

He fished in his pocket for the invitation, presenting it to Jackie. She took the envelope, opening it slowly to reveal the sky-blue paper inside. Marco watched her eyes widen as she read, and he braced for something from her. Jackie had always been the chill girl, like an ocean on a calm day—the opposite of Star who was like a thunderstorm: awe-inspiring, yet fierce. But Jackie _had_ to have a tipping point.

For a second, she sat there with the paper and silence echoed across the room. Marco turned to eyes to his black shoes. After a few moments, Jackie breathed, "Wow, that's incredible, Marco. Guess you really are Prince Dorko after all." She giggled at that point, but he could see the tears brimming in her eyes. She bat them away before saying softly, "I _want_ to say 'Congrats man! Hope you can nail your rule over Mewni' and what not. But I… I just can't. Not when…I'm making no sense here…"

"No, you are making _perfect_ sense, Jackie," Marco spoke up. "I probably should haven't had randomly crashed into your world like this, but I'm not going to be around a lot anymore…and I thought you deserved to know."

"Thanks, Marco," she smiled reflectively. "I am happy for you and Star, it's not like that at all…"

"But you wonder how things could have been," he said bluntly, "I know that feeling _really_ well…" He reached out to take her hand and to his surprise Jackie took it, giving it a firm squeeze.

 _Where do I begin_ …he sighed, "When I came to Mewni, I wasn't welcomed—at all. Star even moved on for a while, dating Tom for a few months."

"Wait really?!" Jackie nearly screamed in Marco's face, making him move back from the surprise. "Oh. _Oh_. I will have some _choice_ words with…"

Marco waved his hands, calming Jackie down. He was surprised to see her honestly angry, then again it made sense. She let him go to be happy, and he was definitely the opposite for a while. Her sacrifice had almost been in vain.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I had this coming, Jackie—I should have been honest to Star _and_ you much earlier. You know, I dealt with what Star must have faced when we were a thing. Only fair, in some morbid way I guess… Anyway, after nearly dying from a demon with anger issues, Star and I finally became a thing."

"Well… Sounds like you had it rough. Sorry 'bout that." Jackie said evenly, folding her arms. Her eyes drifted to the paper sitting on her lap, "You know Marco, it's funny that you're practically getting married when we're only like _sophomores_ , and you want me to go, of all people… To see you get crowned as Star's prince."

Marco was about to say 'yes' but snapped his mouth shut, realizing the implications. _Wow… I'm a real jerk._ he groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Knew it was a bad idea giving this to you myself… I'm sorry. Just… Tear it up or something. Or use the paper for notes…" Jackie just giggled, making Marco raise an eyebrow, "Uh… I didn't say anything funny though."

"I would love to come, Marco," Jackie replied, having a small frown etched on her face. "I mean… It's going to hurt seeing you two together, but you came here alone to give me this. That takes guts." She leaned forward, having a sly smile. "Dad wants to rip your head off for 'breaking his little girl's heart'. He's literally upstairs right now." Marco felt his body start sweating and shaking, making Jackie enter a laughing fit. "Ha! Your face! That was great…"

"Don't joke like that…" he winced, as Jackie wiped her face of joyful tears. "I wasn't fully kidding, dude," Jackie replied after calming down a bit. Silence once again lingered in the air, with the two giving one another a weak smile.

"When you left, it hurt man. It was like… Part of the little guy here walked out." Jackie pointed to her heart. "I tried doing things to keep busy, learning more sick tricks, pranking with Janna, and really throwing myself into that history anthology. Thanks for that, by the way."

Marco knew exactly what she was referring to—he recalled that one date where they went to an old bookstore. In the middle of the store, on the top bookshelf lay a thirty-book anthology of US History—which Marco had no idea that Jackie was such a history buff. She begged him to get it for her, and the price was exactly $650. And her mind and the clerk's were equally amazed when Marco produced the money in cash. Now, there they were like a literal mini-library now in the corner of Jackie's room. _She read all of that… Dang._ He also made a mental note to find Jackie some Mewnian history books.

He smiled inwardly, greatly impressed. "That's really great to hear, keeping yourself busy. On Mewni, I helped Star out with squire duties and what not."

"You became her _squire_ before dating her?" Jackie asked, her voice mixing with anger and surprise. Marco nodded, earning a groan from her, "That girl _really_ doesn't get what a squire is, huh? Well, that phase passed, considering you are her prince now." Marco bit his lip, nodding in agreement.

Silence yet again took over, both unsure what to say next. Marco just looked at the TV, his thoughts were in a swirl. It was great being back on Earth and being among old friends, but he knew that these moments were basically over. Jackie was right: he was only a high schooler and was on the crux of one of the biggest changes of his life. Could he really do this? The Prince's Ball would definitely be the end of his old life, and he was not quite sure that he was ready for the storm ahead. The "what ifs" where churning in his head, and Jackie snapped her fingers in his face. "Having a 'Marco Moment' again?" she still knew him so well.

"Jackie…" he began. "I'm going to be giving up everything again. Becoming Star's prince… means facing a lot. There are people who don't even like me already, and we haven't gone public yet."

Marco made a soft laugh, clasping his hands together. "Just talked with Star's family a few days ago, and _boy_ , did I get a warm welcome from her mom's side. Before I got there, they were talking about arranging her to Tom."

"Yikes," Jackie commented. He continued somberly, "Every single thing I said seemed to upset them further, despite only wanting their respect. At least her dad's side really likes me." Marco sighed again, brushing his fingers through now messy brown hair. Jackie just watched him, seeing him once again pour his heart out to her, "Being with Star… Is going to be hard. Not just because of lingering baggage we still have to deal with. But… From the fact, her world doesn't want us together."

"Well forget that a second, Marco," Jackie took his hand. "Do you love Star?"

Marco furled his eyebrows, "What kind of question is that? Of course, I do. When we were together, we had so much freedom. She's my bright and shining Star—I wouldn't have gone through this if I didn't feel otherwise. But… I… I want to change things. I want to really make a mark. I don't just want to be a prince because I love her."

"There you go, Marco," Jackie reassured him. "You know, one of the things I loved about you is how determined you are—you don't let the stuff that beats people stand in your way. Treat all of those issues like a skateboard. You may fall flat on your face or scrape your knees, but get back on and enjoy the ride. I have no doubt that you'll make a great prince."

Marco gave her a hug, "I mean this from the bottom of my heart; thank you for _everything_. I will always care about you, value our time together and be your friend." He let go, feeling his cheeks wet with tears.

Jackie smiled herself, wiping her face from any incoming tears. "You are such a dork, Marco. I can't wait to see you stumble around a royal ballroom with Star. Just don't trip with that crown on your head."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Marco teased, with Jackie rolling her eyes. "Dude, I expect you to throw up after the first day as an 'official' prince." she laughed, making him rub his neck. "I… I already got a bit sick after talking to Star's family…" Jackie wiped a humored tear away, giving Marco a playful punch in the arm.

* * *

By the time Marco left Jackie's house, it was fully night. A full moon hung high in the sky, surrounded by familiar planets and stars. _But it's nothing like that meadow on Mewni_ , Marco lamented. This was the first time all day that he felt himself missing Mewni. He had gotten so caught up in his old life, but his heart missed the oddities of his new home: the animals on the street, the stars in the meadow, the people he was destined to lead. And of course, his future with Star. As if on cue, he felt Star call to him, " _Meet me at our spot_." Looking up, Marco saw the tall hill in the park a short distance away—yep, that was what she was talking about. " _I'll be there soon_." _With some burritos_ , he kept the secret to himself.

After buying a bag full of burritos, some soda, and a large canister of sugar, Marco cut a portal to the top of the tallest hill in Echo Creek. There was his princess, sitting on the springy, green grass watching the stars. He greeted her with a kiss before setting down their dinner between them as he sat down. "You brought the burritos!" she clapped her hands eagerly as Marco passed her one with the sugar, "I told ya we would have some on Earth, my princess."

He watched her pour a mountain of sugar—about the entire canister—on top of her food before taking a bite. " _That's still sacrilege, you know_ ," he scolded her playfully, taking a bite out of his own burrito. " _Mocking my sugaritos counts as treason_ ," she poked his shoulder, before leaning against it. As they watched the stars twinkle after they finished their food, Marco felt something off on her end of the bond: some sorrow and regret even. " _I'm sorry, Marco_ ," she pulled away from him. He watched her sigh as she straightened up, cradling her knees which she brought to her chest. " _Star_ _?_ " he tried to reach out to her, but he decided to wait for her to speak.

"Marco…I…are you sure about this?" she said solemnly. Marco scooted over closer to her as she continued, "When you become the Prince of Mewni…there really is _no_ turning back. And we both saw how my family treats you. And it's only going to get worse from here once we go public."

"Star…" Marco gently called to her. "I stuck around this long, even when you tried to stick me in the subbasement. I'm afraid you're stuck with me." She only weakly giggled and continued to look away from him. _I thought that would get her for sure_ , Marco frowned.

"I know you're sad, Marco," she said quietly in a low voice that cracked somewhat. He stayed silent as she continued, "I picked up on how you miss your home and friends and family. I took you away from _everything_. How's that fair?" She began to tear up a little, "You have an out at any time and I can move on if you…decide to leave and—"

He pulled her into the tightest hug he could manage, feeling her tears against his shoulder, "I will never let you go again. Ever. Okay?" His voice was stern, proud, and most sincere; Star knew he meant it, "I know hell is coming my way and I'm afraid. But I will face it with you." He laid back, taking her with him. Once laying on the grass he stroked her hair as she laid on him. _Wow, she's pretty._ "Star, a good friend told me that I'm the guy that falls off skateboards a lot, but I never quit trying."

"Let me guess, Jackie?" Star wiped the tears from her eyes. She rested her head on his chest, "I never told you how I felt when you found me in that dungeon." She reached for his hand, weaving her fingers in his, "When I ran off to fight Toffee, I kept thinking about if I would ever see you again. I was so scared for most of the battle…" Marco watched her shift on top of him, so she could look him in the eyes, "When you found me, I never wanted to let go. It was wonderful having you in my arms again. My best friend, my soulmate, my mess up twin…" she kissed him here before saying, "My dorky prince. Yeah, you were with Jackie, but I ignored all of that. It was just you and me and that tasty cereal."

"Which _still_ tasted good despite being two weeks old," Marco mused aloud, feeling Star giggle on his chest. "I have no idea what's going to happen with us, but I'm letting nothing get in the way: dangerous threats, needless drama, Mewni itself—nothing. I, Marco Diaz-Butterfly promise—no swear—to always be there for you. In good times and bad, in hell and high water. Your best friend and trusted advisor and soulmate and lover. Forevermore."

He watched Star swoon, flashing him a great smile, "And I, Star Butterfly, do swear that I too will stay by your side in fun times and bad, through danger and disaster. Your best friend and closest partner and soulmate and lover. Forevermore. Amen."

They started laughing again. "Did we get married _again?_ " Marco smiled. "This is the third time!"

Star kissed him again, "I guess so. Are you ready to go public? There's no turning back from here."

Marco wrapped his arms around her waist, "Let's do it." The lovers lay together, laughing and kissing, under the host of stars and the watchful gaze of a red moon.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Thanks to RK128, for his continued support as always, and, of course, to you guys for reading and follow the story.**

 **Jestam Erhar- Thanks! The hellhound part was one of my favorite parts of this chapter to write.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro- Thanks for another review, I'm glad you're still loving the story!**

 **Aldal- Poor Tom, heard things he can never un-hear…And you're right that Star and Marco need Tom in their lives—you'll definitely see that come into play soon. Believe me, I'm not going soft on you at all (mwahaha)…Thanks for the review!**

 **imhere4svtfoe- Nothing screams more awkward than going on a quest with your ex and her new boyfriend (especially when they make weird noises in their tent all night…). Both Star and Tom has major baggage they had to deal with, so this was needed. The innuendos were my favorite part of the chapter—I laughed the entire time while writing it. As for the Prince's Ball, almost there…that's all I can tell you. Thanks!**

 **allen Vth- I'm glad you have written another review! Star likes Marco for his great _ass_ ets and she's not afraid to tell him that lol. I never thought about Tom failing to mention about the souls in the water on purpose. I always figured that he was just being lazy, but he obviously has some of his old intentions in there—whether he admits it or not. He got his comeuppance though with the tent scenes (more so on the last one). As for how weird it is for Star and Marco to be able to speak telepathically will continue to come up—I mean image for the second that your friend and their girlfriend just stared at each other and made faces…that's weird. Chapter 8 should answer your question about Jackie and Janna—they will factor into the story. **

**Jack Coffison- I'm glad you liked the recent chapters! I really wanted to push the reset button on things between Marco, Star, and Tom so they can move on. Their friendship is going to be _very_ important soon (I really mean it too). **

**Random dude 188- More or less. It depends on the chapter length and time (though RK helps a ton, so it helps greatly). The next chapter is already almost done, so expect maybe mid next week (I usually don't give hard dates on anything). Thanks for the comment!**

 **slake333- I'm glad the story makes you happy! I try to preserve as much of the spirit of the show as possible (hence the jokes). I hope you like what's to come, there's plenty more coming.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114- We are close to the Prince's Ball (won't say how close because reasons) and there's one more arc afterward. As for the fallout from the royal families…stayed tune. Thanks for the comment!**

 **Guest- They needed the space to sort out their baggage and they know it. I already have the Prince's Ball sorta planned—you won't be disappointed for sure! Thanks for reading!**

 **Molomar- The point of having Starco happen so soon s so I can really go deep into their relationship. I hope the show does the same** **because there is a lot you can do with them together. I hope you like where I take things and enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are for another exciting chapter. A lot happens, so I hope you enjoy the ride!**

* * *

"No, no, no, that's the wrong shade of yellow," Marco shook his head as the Butterfly castle servants presented the streamers they had made for the ballroom. "That's more of a chartreuse, the tassels on my suit are more of a medallion gold…" _Or were they…_? He stopped to think about it, rubbing his chin, "Or is it more of a Dijon…Hey, Star? What color are my shoulder tassels?"

The princess, who was busying herself riding Cloudy around the room shrugged, "I don't know, they look yellow to me. Just generic yellow." Marco slapped his hand to his forehead, " _Star, this is important. The details are what make and break parties_!" She slid off Cloudy and placed a hand on her worried boyfriend's shoulder, " _You're doing it again_."

"Doing what?" he questioned her as she shook her head. She kissed his forehead, "Having a 'Marco Moment.'" He looked at her in confusion—how would she know about that? Only Jackie ever used that phrase when they…Well, actually it _did_ make sense now that he knew Star had basically spied on all of his dates that summer.

Hearing his thoughts, she flashed him a guilty smile, telling him that he should forget about that. " _I most definitely won't_ ," Marco huffed at her. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the servants blankly staring at them. Imagine what the servants were seeing without any context: two teens making random faces at each other silently. _Wow, we really gotta stop doing this in public_ , he realized to himself, before adding to Star, " _We look kinda weird right now, let's use words_."

"All I'm saying, Marco," she changed the subject. "Is who cares what shade of yellow the streamers are—we've already gotten a lot done today." She was right, the castle ballroom was about ninety percent done: tables were set and covered with white tablecloths, the dancefloor was swept, the general decorations laid out, and etc. They even had the music covered, or at least Marco figured out that part. _Oh, corn, I forgot about the music consultant meeting!_ He began to panic as the alarm on his watch beeped. The ballroom doors opened as a trio of familiar faces, loaded down with heavy instrument cases shuffled in. Star's face morphed into a frown, " _Really, Marco_ …"

" _I couldn't get Love Sentence, they're on tour_ ," he apologized.

"It is such an honor to play for the new prince of Mewni," Ruberiot said with a deep bow with Foolduke and the Mime following him.

"I look forward to what music you'll play," Marco said with a notion for them to stand up. _Still not used to people bowing to me_. "I'm glad to see you've formed a band. How's that been going?"

Ruberiot's eyes lit up, "Oh Marco, Le Resistance is growing strong! We were originally going to call ourselves the Arts and Crafts Friends, but alas that name was already taken." Mime shed a silent tear at that remark, while Foolduke shook her head slowly, "What a shame."

The songstrel continued, "Nevertheless, Le Resistance has met a lot of success so far—critics call us the voice of Mewni! Of course, yours truly here is the main vocalist and lead guitarist. Foolduke plays the drums and keyboard, and Mime is on bass and is my backup singer—" Mime opened her, presumably singing though no sound escaped her mouth.

Ruberiot wiped away a tear, "She has the most beautiful voice. We even have groupies. We call them the Resistance army. And we have merchandise!" With a snap of his fingers, Foolduke handed him a white t-shirt. On the front of it was an image from Star's Song Day of her and Marco staring dreamily at each other with a caption on the bottom that read: "The Prince of the Princess's Deepest Desires". Marco blushed, while Star narrowed her eyes as she muttered, "You know, you're lucky I didn't execute you for that song…"

"But, dear princess," Ruberiot stuttered, "That song is the reason for our success! The people love it—well at least now they do!"

"It ruined my life!" Star countered with a deep scowl.

"You're the one who told me to include the royal secret stuff," Ruberiot replied. "Plus, you _loved_ the first part."

"That's not the part I'm referring to," she said through gritted teeth. The songstrel thought about it for a second, "Oh…you're talking about the part I added later! You know, I think that part is gold and really shows my skills."

He cleared his throat as he began to sing, "Who is the boy in the Earthly attire~" Foolduke whipped out a keyboard for chords, while the Mime silently sang back up.

"Don't you dare—" Star's face turned red as she protested to no avail.

They continued, "The prince of the princess's _deepest_ desires. I don't need to show it, I think we all know it~"

"But just to be certain, I'll say it again~" Marco joined in as Star looked on in shock. " _It's my favorite part, my princess_ ," he teased her.

"Star Butterfly is in love with her best friend. AndhisnameisMarcoDiaz," they sang as she groaned. "FOREVERMORE~"

Star hid her face, even though Marco couldn't see why—they were dating now, so the song wasn't wrong. " _But you were with Jackie_ ," she pointed out. " _You confessed to me while you were dating Tom_ ," He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. " _And that's all behind us now_."

Then to Ruberiot, Marco said, "I think you guys will do a fine job performing at the ball. Isn't that right Star?" Reluctantly, the princess nodded.

Before they could do anything else, Moon barged through the doors, "There you two are, hurry up and get changed. We're about to make the announcement soon." Marco felt his heart race in his chest, how could he have forgotten about the most important part of today? The kingdom was about to meet him for the first time, as their new prince. Flashbacks to the dinner with the Butterfly's replayed in his mind, they had been so cold and unwelcoming to him. What if the rest of the kingdom felt the same? He wasn't Tom—a natural born prince with power and wealth. Star squeezed his hand, " _You're my Marco, that's plenty good enough_." They shared a loving glance before they went off to change.

* * *

Marco tugged at his red tie nervously as he stood just inside of the castle doors from the stairs. He saw an enormous crowd of Mewman citizens—great and small—gather around the steps, held at bay by the castle knights. They looked mostly disinterested, chatting probably about how much it was a waste of their time to be here. He remembered what Tom mentioned about peasants on one of their training bouts: usually, the decisions and actions of the royals factored little into their day to day life. _Well, I can deal with indifference_ , he saw the Butterfly and Johansen families assemble at the foot of the stairs. One family was smiling and cheering, the other stood there with blank expressions. It was hatred Marco couldn't deal with—especially from the people that were supposed to be his in-laws. He knew it would take nothing short of a miracle to win the Butterflys over and who knew what would happen when he met the rest of the royal families yet.

A great blast of trumpets and horns sounded—the time had come. Marco practiced his breathing to still his racing heart. His mind carried him back to the meadow—the place where he and Star could just be themselves in the chaos of their lives. _Why can't we be back there?_ But he knew that when had said yes, that _this_ was the life he had chosen—a choice he had reaffirmed after the dinner on Earth. True, the chaos was before him, but Star was also there too. He could see her standing beside her mother and father, and even though she was not looking at him, Marco could hear her encouragement.

" _Don't over think it, Marco_ ," she told him and he exhaled, letting his worries fade away. These were his people now, and he would spend the rest of his life proving himself over and over. " _Just be you, Marco. You don't need to prove yourself to anyone_ ," she reminded him.

"Citizens of Mewni," a town crier announced causing the crowd to quiet down, "Welcome to the castle grounds on this exciting day. Our dear Princess Star Butterfly has made her choice for a prince and future king of Mewni." _No pressure_ , Marco gulped, as the crier continued. "The Butterfly family would like to present to you Prince Marco Ubaldo Diaz of Earth."

At that, Marco strode out to the podium, trying hard not to think of the uncountable pairs of eyes looking right at him. _Don't trip_ , he chanted to himself over and over though he kept a straight face. " _You dork_ ," he felt Star snicker at him though she never turned around to look at him as he approached her side. When she took his hand, he finally relaxed and felt the courage he needed to face the crowd.

"Hey! Isn't that Prince Marco from the joust in the Underworld?" shouted a peasant from the middle of the crowd.

"And who saved an Underworld village from hellhounds with the Princess and Prince Lucitor?" cried another. The crowd murmured intensely among themselves in deliberation before cheering: "Marco the Just, Marco the Just!" The king and queen looked over at him intrigued and proud, while Star smiled at him, " _See? Nothing to worry about_." Marco rubbed the back of his head nervously as they called for a speech. " _Go on, give them a good one, my Prince_ ," he startled as Star nudged him forward.

 _Uhh_ , he stood in front of the masses, desperately thinking of what to say to them. _Remember what you learned in the town hall, they just want to know you care_ , he inhaled. _Be yourself_. He channeled all his memories from the joust and the village and began, "Citizens of Mewni, it is true that I fought the hellhounds with the Princess and Prince Lucitor, and that I defeated the Underworld lord in that unfair joust. In a lot of ways, I am a lot like you—I don't come from a titled lineage or have land, and castles—" Marco saw the Butterflys glare at him, but he kept up his resolve "—But I promise to commit to helping you and, with the Princess by my side, we can build a better kingdom for everyone: Monsters and Commoners."

"Long live the Prince!" the crowd cheered as Marco felt his heart swell with pride. They loved him! Star placed a hand on his shoulder, her face glowing with pride. " _I knew you would be an excellent choice_ ," she smiled at him. Even River and Moon seemed moved, even though they tried hard to stay composed. And, of course, the Johansens were hollering the loudest of everyone in joy. Marco was impressed by the warm welcomes he received from everyone.

Well..everyone except the Butterflys, who publicly turned their backs to him in protest. " _Ignore them_ ," Star glared after them. " _I'll remember this when I become queen_."

* * *

A couple of days later, Marco was standing outside of the Knights' barracks on the castle grounds, waiting for his guide to take him on a tour. He fidgeted with his scissors in his hoodie pocket in a mixture of boredom and nerves, though he could not figure out why. In the past days, he had gotten nothing but praise and fan mail from his new subjects wishing him and Star the best. Why would this be any different? Besides, these were the Kingsguard—the knights that would be assigned to his protection as a prince and later as a king. They could not possibly hate him like the Butterflys. _And it would be cool to be around knight stuff again. That is part of why I'm here,_ though he knew that being a prince meant that becoming a knight was pretty much out of the question. _But Star never relieved me of duty so…_

"Prince Marco!" a voice scared him out of his thoughts. After falling over and getting dust on his prince sash, Marco noticed Sir Lavabo standing with his hand outstretched for a handshake. The knight laughed as he helped him up, "I'm sorry to scare you, my prince, but it's time we meet your personal knights."

Marco thanked him and followed Sir Lavabo into the barracks. It looked like a very large Earth gym, complete with training areas, equipment, and beautifully woven tapestries of famous knights of Mewni. Sir Lavabo gave him a complete history of each knight and their most famous quest. "The history of the Kingsguard is as old as Mewni itself," Sir Lavabo began, "The queen has a squadron of knights under her control, but it's more for ceremonial reasons. They have magic and therefore need a lot less protection than a king does." _That's true, I can picture Star destroying whole planets on her own_ , Marco mused to himself. _Though, I could hold my own too since I have magic_. He realized that he was probably the first king with magic since only the queen and her daughters had that ability. He often wondered why he had the ability—it sort of came up out of nowhere. Star had brought up something about exposure to magic but said that that couldn't be the full reason...

 _Better listen to Lavabo, these mysteries can wait._ Marco turned his attention back to Lavabo, "These knights are trained to die for you if need be. They are your most loyal allies—besides the Princess, of course, so make sure that you treat them with respect."

"Will do, Sir Lavabo," he nodded in agreement as they reached a giant set of doors. "Good," the knight smiled, "We're about to meet them." With a mighty push of the doors, they entered a great courtyard with long tables arranged like any cafeteria on Earth. Sitting amongst them, chatting and eating, were about twenty knights clad in normal clothes. Their swords and shields were stacks neatly on racks nearby. They did not seem to notice Marco at first and he heard Lavabo comment to himself about how odd this behavior was. _Don't worry about it, they're probably tired from training_ , Marco assured himself.

With a mighty clap of the hands, Sir Lavabo attracted their attention, "Everyone, let me welcome the new Prince of Mewni, Marco Diaz of Earth. May he reign forever!" For a moment the knights just stared at him blankly, neither moving nor speaking. _I have a feeling that this isn't supposed the be the right response_ , Marco exchanged a concern glance at Sir Lavabo. They folded their arms, muttering amongst themselves: "Isn't that the kid that snuck into the Princess's bedroom that one time?" said one knight.

"Oh, yeah! The meat blanket kid who thinks he can just make himself a squire," sneered another, staring right at Marco. It was starting to make sense, these where the guards that so _gratuitously_ welcomed Marco to Mewni when he first arrived. _Act civil, remember what Sir Lavabo said_ , he breathed holding in his urge to act not princely. He scratched neck sheepishly, "Yeah…that was me, sorry about that."

"Why isn't today my _lucky_ day," jeered a too familiar voice that made Marco stop breathing for a split second. Out from the back of the courtyard came who else other than Higgs clad in the light blue clothing of the Kingsguard. _Oh no…_ Marco gulped. He tried his hardest to not show his fear and disgust, but he knew that the squire could see right through him. She stood about three feet away, sizing him up as she frowned. "Yep, I was right at the fair. You totally did woo the Princess for a promotion."

"I did not!" Marco hastily shot back, shedding his composure. How dare she bring up the fair—the date that he nearly _ruined_ trying to deal with her horrible attitude. The day he tried so hard to make perfect for Star.

Higgs smirked as she folded her arms, "You must be _really_ good at what you do to make the Princess crown you Mewni's prince already. I thought you were supposed to wait nine months for that, unless—" _Don't go there_ , Marco clenched his fists. "—Unless you really did sully the Princess's honor." Oh, she went there. "We never even met that other _real_ Prince she was dating, so something must have happened—that's what some have said about how hasty this Prince's Ball is."

"Don't you _dare_ accuse me of doing anything like that," Marco glared at her. "I'm a gentleman of honor, and I would never do that to get some easy promotion. And you better not be _insinuating_ anything about _my_ princess."

The squire laughed wickedly, "No need to get yourself worked up, _peasant boy_. I guess it must be hard having your life hand everything over to you without hard work. I had to claw my way up the ranks from being born into a low family. Prove myself in training day after day to show that I had the guts to become a knight. Do meaningless, manual labor to show my worthiness of being allowed in the Kingsguard. All while you _cheat_ by crawling like a worm into the Princess's bedroom. Must be nice living a fairy tale."

The blood roared in Marco's ears as he retorted, "Aren't you precious? You think I just got this promotion handed to me because I am with Star. I had to deal with a psycho demon prince, nearly died in a joust, almost get eaten by hellhounds, and have half of my new in-laws wishing for me to be gotten rid of. All for the likes of _you_ to show up and tell me that I deserve nothing." He took a massive step forward, "I've _had_ it with you."

"And I with you," Higgs meet his gaze, unflinching, "I don't care what you did to get the Princess to love you, I will _never_ bow to you." The other knights began to cheer, causing Marco to freeze. These where the people that were supposed to help him, and they turned their backs on him. Flashbacks of the dinner filled his mind…maybe he wasn't… _No!_ He put his foot down. Nothing was going to tell him he was not worthy, especially not Higgs.

"I challenge you to a duel," he roared. The squire smirked before laughing, "Good one, Nerd. You couldn't wield a sword if your life depended on it. You never had an ounce of training and I bet all that tending to the Princess's _needs_ have made you soft." That was it! _I'm glad I brought my rapier with me_ , he reached for his sword and unsheathed it with a flash.

"Nice weapon, Nerd. Guess you aren't strong enough to wield a knight's sword," Higgs motioned for someone to bring her a sword. It was a great claymore (boy, did his lessons with Tom payoff), as long as she was tall. Its steel glinted in the light of the sun, as she gripped the mighty weapon with both hands, "Let's see what Prince Nerd can do. I'm not holding back." Marco cracked the muscles in his neck and toggled his rapier in his grip, "I don't expect you to."

Marco engaged his blade with Higgs's, testing her resolve as they circled each other. He remembered Tom's words from one of their training lessons, " _Okay, Marco, here's the deal with longswords—you're never going to beat them when it comes to raw power and damage. But, they are bigger, thus slow and clumsy. Let your sword dictate the dueling style. No one can keep up with the speed of a rapier_." Marco studied her squared stance, noting how grounded she remained. He gave her blade a tap as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Quick movements and light feet work. Higgs swung her sword, but Marco stepped back to block, using the rapier to deflect the sword's blade. She swung again with the intent of striking Marco's shoulder only to have her blade deflected again out of harm's way.

The next few exchanges similarly followed, Marco used his quick feet work to keep himself out of reach of Higgs's sword and his blade to block her blows. She gritted her teeth in frustration and raised her sword to strike, giving Marco the perfect window to thrust forward. He felt his blade connect with her right shoulder. She recoiled, holding herself as she bled. _She's lucky that I have good control of my blade_ , Marco thought darkly. He only gave her a superficial jab, had he _really_ meant it, he could have completely impaled her.

"You know you can give up, Higgs," he called out to her. "I drew first blood, so the match is decided." Tom had told him that drawing blood was often enough to end a duel unless it was a matter that required a fight to the death. _I don't want another of those_.

"Ha!" she steadied herself, "'Tis but a scratch Nerd." She took a step forward and Marco dropped back with a sidestep. As she followed through, he jabbed her armpit, again only using the very tip of his blade. The squire winced in pain but refused to stand down, "Typical royal, having fun picking on the weak beneath you."

Marco froze. How dare she, after all, he had done. He did not endure a rigged joust and almost being eaten by hellhounds to have Higgs tell him off! "What? Said something that got on your nerves, _Discount Prince_ ," she glared at him. "Are you going to crawl back to the Princess and whisper in her ear how mean I am? Gonna have her cut my head off? That's what all you power hungry jerks do. Prey on people like wolves! People who actually _work_ for everything!"

 _That's it!_ Marco's mind roared as a dark expression came on his face. He tightened his grip on the rapier until the knuckles on his hand turned white. He advanced blindly, which in hindsight was a big mistake. He came in too close to avoid Higgs's attack and her blade sliced his side, sending Marco reeling. He became slightly lightheaded as he felt blood soak his clothes. Sir Lavabo gasped in horror, but Marco stood firm on his feet. _Big mistake_ , he grinned as he felt rage boil through his blood—and it was not just his own. " _I got this, Star_ ," he told her. Higgs was lucky that he did not call Star over for a _real,_ good time. But he was going to deal with this on his own. "You know Higgs…Or would you prefer Helga?" he met her eyes in a challenge as she took a step back.

"That's right, I know your real name," he took a step forward, "In fact, I know all your names. Andrew the Bold, Sir Stabby of Death, Sir Lance of Horns, Sir Bill the Brave—" he listed off the names by memory, pointing to each surprised knight. "—I spent a week studying and memorizing your names. Why? Because I wanted your respect, not as your future king, but as your equal. Wanna try again, _squire_?"

He stood square to her, exposing more of him by holding his rapier slightly to the side. When she charged, he spun out of the way and held the tip of the rapier just at the throat as she followed through on her lunge. She gasped with her eyes wide in fear at how close she had come to death. Marco stared at her, feeling the other horrified looks of the knights bore into his skin. Sir Lavabo was about to step in to break things up when Marco motioned for him to stay with his free hand.

"I wanted to _earn_ your respect, Higgs," Marco glowered at her, still holding his blade at her throat. "But you don't want that, do you?" She opened her mouth, but he silenced her, "You could say the cat's got your tongue. You don't get the gravity of this situation—I am your boss." He withdrew his sword from the terrified squire, who dropped her own. "That goes for all of you too," Marco motioned his blade at the other squires. For effect, he jabbed the rapier into the ground, unleashing some of his red aura. "Respect me and I'll fight along your side, don't and I'll make sure you pay. I'm done being treated like crap by the likes of you."

He yanked the rapier out of the ground and put it back in his sheath. Turning to Lavabo, who starred silently, Marco said, "Let's go. Take me back to my princess." With that, he left Higgs still rooted in place, shaking and the knights who watched in silence.

* * *

"Ah! Star!" Marco groaned she held her finger directly on his wounded side. "Hold still, silly," she rebuffed him, tracing her finger slowly on the gash while she released magic. The sensation of skin knitting itself back together is perhaps the strangest feeling in the world. It was a bizarre mixture of needlelike pain, followed by something warm and ticklish. "Are you sure you don't want me to teach Higgs a lesson? I'm not afraid to," she asked as she continued her stitching.

"I'm sure, Star," Marco winced at the sensation, "I made sure she got the point. All of them—they aren't going to make me leave." When finished, Star leaned back to admire her work, "There, just about as good as new. I'm not as good with healing magic as my mom because destroying stuff is my specialty. By the way, nice abs."

Marco blushed scrambling for his shirt, but Star reached over and slyly knocked it off the bed. "I pay you a compliment and this is how you reward me?" she teased. "Your lessons with Tom are paying off."

"But I'm cold, Star," he protested. He watched Star settle down beside him, wrapping her arms around his abs with a coy smile on her face. "Now you're not," she snuggled into him, stroking his chest with a free hand. _This does feel nice_ , he resigned himself to her touch. In fact, it was almost hypnotically so, how on any dimension could Star have such velvety soft hands…He felt her giggle, " _I know what you're thinking_."

He turned his focus to what _she_ was thinking, with consisted of jumbled thoughts and praises about his body—which was perhaps the strangest thing to realize another person was thinking about. "Uh…thanks," were the only words he could manage to say. _I don't see why I'm just an awkward teenager—hey that tickles! Among other things…_ Star began to butterfly kisses up his chest slowly, shifting more on top of him. He raised an eyebrow as she ran her fingers through his hair, locking lips with him. He snaked an arm around her waist to bring her closer, his other hand just held hers. Her thoughts and desires radiated through the bond, a lot of which echoed his own… " _It's a bit soon for that, Star_ ," he reminded her. But that did not stop him from letting his hands roam around her waist…

Of course, no one heard Star's door open. "Star, I—May I ask what you two are _doing?_ " the voice of Moon turned sour rather quickly. " _MOM!_ " Star exclaimed as Marco unceremoniously shoved her off of him. The queen only raised an eyebrow when she realized that he was magically missing a major article of clothing. _This isn't exactly what you think_ , he wanted to say but what defense could he give? Star was straddling his shirtless form and making out with him behind a closed door… " _Not helping, Diaz_ ," Star interjected.

"Ugh! You're just like Manfred!" Star groaned, "Knocking is a thing, you know!" Marco heard Moon mutter that there were many things to talk about with the two of them later, before adding in a voice that tried to mask her shock, "We have an invitation for Marco to meet with the royal families for dinner tonight."

"Oh nice," he said flatly to not reveal the uneasiness from his mind.

"It's at the Lucitor castle," Moon continued. _Oh no_ …Marco and Star gulped, exchanging a nervous glance. Tom had warned him that the House of Lucitor was very upset that another prince had won Star's heart. In fact, their training sessions were always in the mornings because Tom knew that his parents were busy then. _And now they know it's me_. " _They did this on purpose_ ," Star said to him before saying out loud, "Mom, are you _sure_ this is a good idea? You remember how insistent they were on me and Tom getting together."

"We are going, Star," Moon replied sternly, "Traditions are traditions. Plus, Marco needs to meet the other royal families ahead of the Prince's Ball. Now get changed—hopefully, you two do that in separate rooms."

" _Mom!_ " Star's face turned red as the queen wordlessly left. " _I told you to give me back my shirt_ ," Marco sighed in embarrassment. " _Well, I didn't know Mom was going to barge in when things were getting good_ ," Star leaned over her bed and tossed him the shirt. " _You know Marco, I heard that passing thought_ …" she smirked at him as he blushed. He hoped that didn't come off so creepy to her, but then again, she was always thinking about _his_ tush. "You know I'm a gentleman, Star," he said as he put on his shirt.

"Just not when we're alone," she teased. She grabbed his hand and sighed, "In all seriousness though, I'm worried about dinner tonight. I remember the negotiations from when Tom and I first announced to our parents about the Prince's Ball. They were…rather intense."

"Tom mentioned something about them during our fight," Marco gave her hand a squeeze, "They seemed really into having you two marry."

Star's eyes were swirling with a mix of worry and fear, "You have no idea. Remember how insistent my family was—the Lucitors were worse. And my parents went along with the demands because of our alliance. Even Tom was uncomfortable with a lot of it. They wanted us to get engaged when I turned sixteen and married within that year...and so forth. And now that they know about you…I'm afraid of what will happen."

"Believe me, I am too," his voice shook a little, "I've seen angry Tom several times, and I can imagine that his parents are worse." But Marco met her eyes, projecting confidence and strength, "I vowed to stay by your side Star, even if that means going through literal hell. No one is getting me to leave you." She shot him a wary smile but said nothing. He could feel her apprehension strongly. "And at least Tom is on our side," he added, perhaps in an attempt to make himself feel better. " _Whatever storm is brewing, we will face it together_ ," he assured her as they gripped each other's hand tighter.

* * *

Marco took a deep breath as he exited the carriage, holding Star's hand both for support and for show. He noticed the line of fancy carriages in various shapes and forms, pulled by beasts that had no idea existed until now. Star's nervousness flowed through him as clear as his own, so he shared his favorite memory of the two of them stargazing in their secret place on their first date. They shared a loving glance as they both relaxed and followed behind the queen and king up the familiar marble steps into the castle. Tom stood at the door, welcoming guests to the castle. His face lit up when he saw Star and Marco approach. _Funny how things change_ , Marco chuckled inwardly.

"Why, hello Prince Marco," Tom said in a mock formal voice, bowing slightly. "Same to you Prince Thomas," Marco struggled to keep a regal face. All their times together having fun flashed in his head at once, and he could tell Tom was experiencing the same.

"And of course, hello Princess Star," Tom bowed then under his breath, he added, "This is for formality." Marco raised an eyebrow as the prince kissed his girlfriend's hand, causing her to giggle. Marco rolled his eyes, _Come on, Diaz. Those days are over_ , he reminded himself as Star and Tom began to talk for a bit. " _Jealous, my Prince_ _?_ " she teased him as they walked into the main room. " _I'll make up for it later_ ," he vowed.

The throne room of the Lucitor castle was filled with guests from all the kingdoms dressed in their best clothes. They chatted in small groups around a massive mahogany table, that had numerous plates, utensils, and goblets arranged neatly. The room had much more light than usual as floating orbs of yellow flame floated near the ceiling for a more festive ambiance. Yet, Marco's eyes were drawn, as always, to the rose window behind the thrones. Its red light shone weakly today as compared to usual, which made him feel inexplicably uneasy. _It's almost like I hear something warning me_ , Marco furled his eyebrows, as he tried to walk closer….

"Hello, Prince Marco!" he whirled around to see Princess Spiderbite greet him, snapping him out of his odd state. Soon, he was surrounded by the all of the younger nobility and received warm welcomes from all of them. Oddly enough, none of the older royals approached him, nor did he feel ready to approach them. Besides, they were busy talking to Moon and River, and there would be plenty of time to get acquainted later.

"Heya B-fly and Earth Turd!" Pony Head flew over to them, for a second Marco forgot that she would be here."Ready to get this party started?" He was about to tell her how this was not a party when he felt Tom place a hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk," the demon prince said firmly, he added in a lower voice, "Somewhere away from listening ears."

Leaving Star to catch up with Pony Head, he followed Tom to the far corner of the throne room. _Tom sure is acting weird_ , Marco mused. It was not the weird from the hellhound quest either, Tom seemed very guarded today—almost even protective. "Look, Marco," Tom sighed, "I have a _very_ bad feeling about tonight."

"I do too," they both looked up to see that Star had joined them in their corner. "I can feel something is up with your parents, why else would they invite us here?" Marco grabbed her hand, flashing her his brave smile but she did not respond to it. Tom nodded solemnly, "Look, whatever you two do tonight, stay close to me. I'm not letting that jerk get you…"

"Attention, guests," a demon announced from the head of the table, "I would like to welcome the House of Lucitor." At the blast of goat's horn trumpets, processed the royal family, two-by-two from each side of the room. At the end of the procession strode a giant demon, who Marco first thought was the king but Tom corrected him, "That's my mother, the queen and the _least_ of your issues." Behind her came the King of the Underworld, clothed in a fancy red suit, embroidered in gold thread. His black train hissed and crackled like the dark fire from the hellhounds in the forest, filing behind him like a shadow. Marco was surprised that he looked like a normal, human male, but he remembered that Tom had mentioned that the Lucitors descended from a powerful family of warlocks. They have ruled the Underworld even longer than the Butterflys had ruled Mewni and were just as powerful. Only an alliance kept the delicate peace in between the two families—one that Marco knew would be tested today.

As the king neared his chair at the head of the table, the servant cried in a mighty voice "All hail, David Lucitor, lord of the House of Lucitor, King of the Underworld!" At that, all the guests, except Moon, bowed low to the ground. When the king bade them to rise, he sat down on a large obsidian chair, "Come, my royal guests, let's feast in honor this night." His voice was interestingly smooth, possessing a charming quality that was eerily similar to Eclipsa.

Tom muttered something under his breath and the three of them went to join the others at the table. Tom sat to the right of his father, with Star then Marco sitting on his other side. At first glance, it was hard to believe that the two were father and son. King Lucitor leaned forward and watched everyone at the table like as if they were prey, while Tom slouched in his seat disinterested. There was also fear in the demon prince's eyes that chilled Marco to the bone. _How bad is this going to get?_ he shuddered, scarcely moving.

Yet, the king's eyes somehow found Marco—unblinking reddish-brown orbs that seemed to search his very soul. Marco gulped audibly but tried to remain composed. Then he heard Dave muttered something under his breath before picking up his goblet of wine and took a sip. Once sated, he flashed a controlled smile at Star, "Now, would the fair Princess of Mewni care to introduce us to her choice of a prince?" The words came out icy and harsh yet steady, as the king leaned back in his chair. Star slowly rose to her feet, breathing slowly to calm her nerves. " _You got this, Star_ ," Marco tried to assure her, but she never answered back.

"Thank you, King Lucitor," Star replied in her "princess" voice with a bow. "As tradition dictates, we are gathered at this dinner to meet my choice for a prince. I present to you all Prince Marco Diaz of Earth, my prince and future king of Mewni." As Star gestured towards him, he stood, giving first a respectful bow to the king. She continued with pride beaming in her voice, "He was done a lot to support my training on Earth, in addition to having a critical role in Toffee's demise. Marco even earned his own pair of dimensional scissors from Hekapoo by spending sixteen years in her dimension." He took the scissors out of his pockets to show to the Royals. The younger ones were thoroughly impressed, while the older ones simply watched. The King took another sip of wine coolly.

"Marco is going to be a wonderful prince," Star concluded, "And I'm honored to have the Lucitors' support, as they have given the Butterfly family for many generations. Thank you." She bowed again before taking her seat. Marco gave her a pat on the back, but her eyes never left Dave—in fact, everyone's eyes were glued to him for his reaction.

For a moment, the king was stark still to the point that it looked like he was scarcely breathing. Then he gave a slow, loud clap that echoed throughout the throne room. "What an _interesting_ speech about your prince," he flashed an odd smile. "Yes, interesting indeed that you want me to believe that you chose this boy over my dear son because of accolades that mean basically _nothing_. And before you say anything, Princess, you _know_ what I'm saying is true." The king gestured towards Tom, who sunk further in his chair, "My son is the Prince of the Underworld and the heir to the Obsidian Throne, the future lord of the House of Lucitor—need I go on? A cultured and finely reared young man, if I do say so myself. But _no_ , you go out of your way to some _backwater_ dimension and pick the first helpless, stray mongrel you see on the street—"

"Father, I—" Tom tried to interject but was silenced as the king went on harshly, "Then you have the _gall_ to so swiftly after threatening the life of my son, prop up this _boy_ as a royal. Fit to eat at this table and not eat the scraps given to him like the _dog_ he is. Do you think, having all this said, that this Earth boy is _worthier_ than Thomas?" Star starred blankly at her plate, scarcely breathing.

Dave threw back his head in a cackling laugh, "What a farce! What a great joke! You know how much I _love_ them, Princess. So, do tell me that this is a joke."

"I-it isn't one," she replied weakly, refusing to look him in the eyes. "Marco really is my choice." Dave stopped laughing and his face became blank for a second as the realization set in. "So, I _am_ to take all of your words as true. Let me, give you my take. Look at me, Princess." Star complied with his commands.

Dave balled his hands into fists, slamming them into the table, "You are an absolute disgrace to the entirety of the Butterfly lineage and to all of the royalty in Mewni. I have groomed my son—"

"—Don't you dare call me your son while you tear down Star like that—" Tom interrupted shooting his own father the same death glare Marco had seen time and time again. "—Did I ask for your input?" the king hollered at Tom, who turned away in fear.

" _As I was saying_ ," Dave focused back on Star, "I have groomed _my son_ since infancy to reign alongside you. To be your prince, your king—the father of your children, who will perpetuate our lines for eternity. It has been a painstaking task, one I know your parents have taken a part in too. A Butterfly-Lucitor alliance was about to be solidified like steel. But _no._ You put your own pointless happiness—such a fleeting emotion—over your kingdom and duty!"

No one said anything, not even Moon and River who sat across from their daughter. The assembly, shocked into deep silence, could only watch helplessly as Star began to tear up as she was unable to defend herself. The king smirked with some sort of dark pleasure.

"Aww, have I hurt the Rebel Princess's feelings?" he mocked her, "Wanna go cry to mommy? This is life as a royal, so _deal with it_. Why should we accept every choice and action you make? You burnt down the kingdom the first day you get your wand. You end up getting banished to Earth because _no one_ wants to deal with such an unruly, undisciplined mess. You nearly destroyed your wand _and_ you lost Glossaryck and the Book of Spells due to your carelessness. And remember Song Day? If you were _my_ daughter…where would I even begin? St. Olga's can't even fix a brat like you!"

"No matter," Dave leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together, "Thomas is freed from dealing with a burden like you—" Tom nearly shot out of his seat, but a glare from Dave kept him rooted in place. "—I only _tolerated_ you," Dave continued, "There are a plethora of princesses that are prettier, better disciplined, and most importantly—" he pointed to the other princesses who refused to look up from their plates. "—they aren't _failures_ like you!"

Star began to shake as sobs wracked her body, her cries and whimpers echoed off of the cold stone around her. Marco's mind went blank—he felt her shame, her brokenness…her very soul shatter as if it were his own. On impulse, he slammed a knife into the wooden table, sending cracks throughout like spiderwebs. Everyone gasped, but the king only laughed, "Oh, I guess humans are stronger than I thought—"

" _Shut up!_ " Marco roared at him. "Shut up and face me!" The king stopped laughing and met Marco's challenge, locking his satanic eyes on him.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to _my_ Star like that! Ever!" Marco stood up. Star didn't look at him, her face was buried in her hands. She even refused to let him into her side of the bond to comfort her. Marco's mind screamed to take that knife and ram it down the king's throat, and he had no idea what stopped him from doing so.

"Star has done _so_ much for Mewni when you have done _nothing_." Marco pointed his finger at Dave, who felt his right eye twitch at the accusation. "Where was the Lucitors during the Toffee invasion? Oh right… _they weren't there_. Star single-handedly _killed_ Toffee and she could kill you right now if she wanted too." He picked up the knife and hurled it at the king's chair. It hit with such impact, that it chipped off a corner. "And if she won't do it, _I_ will."

"Such boldness from such a weak worm," the king stood up, his fists swirling in dark flames. He surveyed the damage to the chair, sinisterly amused. "Well, you aren't completely useless." He then hurled Marco back into his chair with a wave of his hand. Marco felt the magic close around his throat, cutting off his breathing.

"Don't you dare!" Tom leaped off his chair, but the king threw him to the ground like nothing. "I'm surprised at you, Thomas," he jeered. "Taking up for this boy, who robbed you of your rightful place!"

"He's my best friend," Tom struggled against the magic. "So is Star!" As Marco began to black out, he felt something rumble throughout the hall. Through the black spots in his vision, he saw Cerberus charge into Dave with enough force to knock him into the far wall, which made him release Marco. She then turned back to Marco, standing over him protectively growling at her master.

"She broke her chain…" Tom's eyes widened in realization as the few links dangled freely, "She's never been able to do that…"

"The Guardian has stepped in," Dave mused as he hovered back to his seat. "It's a sign…Say, _boy_. I might be willing to forgive your trespass and have you prove your worth." After regaining his breath, Marco stood up, "Name your challenge, _Lucitor_."

The king narrowed his eyes, "What a tongue you've got, mutt. Here's my challenge: we Lucitors have access to the most powerful spell demon magic has to offer. It's called Hell Casting—the power to send one into their deepest fears and worst nightmares. You can call it a type of personal hell."

"Is it like the Illusion Spell?" Marco's mind took him back into the woods with Tom. He shuddered—that was too real for his comfort.

"Yes," Dave nodded, "But stronger. The Illusion Spell is baby stuff compared to this. I dare you to show your worth by surviving your own personal hell."

Moon stood up out of her chair, "That won't be necessary, David. Surely you would have another challenge for Marco." Her voice was pleading and showed fear, something Marco only heard from her during the Toffee incident. Dave only chuckled, folding his arms as he taunted, "Let the boy decide for himself, after all… He wants to prove his worth to _all of us here_ , isn't the correct… _Prince Marco Diaz_?"

Marco watched Star continue to sob and he balled his fist. _No one hurts_ my _Star_ , he thought to himself darkly. He swore to stick by her through hell and high water—so be it. "I accept," he said boldly. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"No, don't do it!" Tom tried to dissuade him, but the young prince had already shaken the king's hand in agreement. At that, Marco was propelled into a chair with handcuffs locking him into place. The king stood over him, "Once I start this incantation, there's no going back but through." Marco's heart hammered in his chest in terror. _For Star_ , he breathed, then nodded. "Just do it."

Dave began to chant in a deep voice as a blue pentagram formed around Marco bearing strange hellish symbols. He felt the magic swirl in his blood, not icy like when he dipped down, but hot like magma. He gritted his teeth trying to endure the pain, but he screamed in agony as he felt his body become heavier and heavier.

"Marco? Marco!" the last image he saw was Star rushing out of her chair towards him, snapped out of her brokenness. "Don't leave me!"

* * *

"Marco!" it was too late by the time she reached him. A blinding blue light flashed around his body and his eyes rolled back in his head, glowing with black energy. Star violently shook his limp body, but he flopped around like a rag with his eyes not moving. "Come back! Please!" she began to sob when the cold realization sunk in—Marco was gone. She sunk to her knees, holding his unmoving hand, still pleading with him to come back. Babbling about how much she needed him and how sorry she was for dragging him into this mess. _I've always been a screw-up_ , she wept bitterly.

Dave was right—there was nothing that she hadn't failed at: she failed at being a good princess for Mewni, at being the heir to magic passed down for countless generations, and at being Marco's girlfriend. It was that last point that hurt the most. She could care less about the other ones right now. _All I want is Marco back_. His stillness was the most alarming part of everything—it looked like he was…her mind could not bear to finish the thought. "I'm getting you out of here, I swear it," she vowed solemnly, giving Marco a sincere kiss on the lips as everyone watched. No one moved from their spots as if they were glued in place by the tension that clung to the air like water vapor.

"What are we gonna do, B-fly? Turd is out cold," the concern in Pony Head's voice gave Star chills. Pony was never a huge fan of Marco, but her bestest friend had put old jealousies aside for a second as she floated over to his side. The other young royals turned their eyes to her as well for direction. _Marco's the planner_ , she sighed, but she had to stay strong for him. She opened her mouth to speak when a bloodcurdling wail shook the room. They all turned in horror to see Marco writhing in pain as if he had been struck by lightning. He jerked madly, straining in his handcuffs until his arms ran red with blood. Though Marco's eyes were blackened, tears flowed from them like rain as he sobbed uncontrollably. _No!_ Star launched herself at the chair, frantically clawing at the steel handcuffs until her fingers bled. The other young royals rushed to her aid. Rock slapped Marco, screaming for him to wake up, while Rich Pigeon pecked his forehead to no avail. Princess Spiderbite used special healing lotion that she had gotten from her boyfriend, Slime, on the gashes on Marco's wrists to stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile, Dave tilted back his head in a cackling laugh as Marco continued to wail without ceasing. Star stepped back and whirled towards the king, her cheekmarks glowing a vivid red. "What are you doing to him?!" she growled at him. "Nothing," Dave smiled wickedly, "I can't control the spell. It feeds on its hosts deepest, most primal fears and makes them realized. I wonder if they involve you…"

" _Star! Don't leave me!_" she heard him howl with unimaginable anguish. " _Come back_ _!_ " His screams roared in her ears, tuning out all of the other noises in the room around her. Her visions blurred around the edged until she could only see Dave, who had sat down sipping on wine from his goblet. "Come now everyone, let's have a civil dinner," he gestured to the great spread before him.

 _How…_ _ **dare he…hurt**_ **my** _ **Marco**_ , her fist clenched around her wand in a death grip as her body shook with rage. She could not see into his thoughts, but his screaming unhinged her—that was enough.

"Father!" Tom knocked the goblet out of the king's hand with magic. "You _better_ release Marco, or I will make you _seriously_ regret messing with my friends!" The king laughed wildly, "Oh what is this? My weakling son has learned how to grow a backbone." Before either Star or Tom could react, a butter knife whizzed past them and struck the king's hand.

"YOU DEMONIC BASTARD!" River was foaming at the mouth, swinging his ax madly in a broad sweep. He lunged forward, ax poised to attack, but it was wrenched out of his hands by Dave's magic. The warrior king changed up his strategy by grabbing some spare utensils from the table, hurling them at the king. "MY BABY GIRL IS AN ANGEL! I ALWAYS HATED YOU AND THAT SMUG FACE! IM GOING TO TEAR YOU APART FOR DISHONORING MY BABY GIRL AND MY SON-IN-LAW!" Once out of ammo, River launched himself into the air like a lion after prey only to be stopped by some of Dave's knights. He wrestled two of them to the ground while trying to ward off the rest.

"QUIET, EVERYONE, QUIET!" to everyone's surprise, one voice hollered above the shuffle. Etheria stood up from her seat and made a loud cough, "Why is everyone making such a fuss? David only spoke the truth. If Star were _my_ daughter, she would have never left Saint Olga's. And…"

Moon blasted Etheria in the face with a ray of blue magic, sending the Butterfly crashing into a wall, "Don't you dare talk about _my_ little Starlight or my son-in-law." She said this in a voice that hinged close to rage, but still had the icy control Moon was infamous for. "Another word and I will make sure you will never speak _again_ ," the queen watched her aunt slink away in defeat.

"Woohoo, civil war!" King Pony Head charged up his magical horn to aid his friend. The Johansens also joined the fray, brandishing weapons that they pulled out of seemingly nowhere. More and more royals joined in until the whole room erupted into vicious fighting: young vs old, family vs family, ally vs ally. All the while, Dave sat there amused with his hands clasped together watching the discord. _**Oh no, you don't!**_ Star twirled her wand and rushed as Dave. She sent a fury of magic blasts at him as she blindly charged—her mind dark with wrath and grief. "Give him hell, B-fly!" Pony cheered her on from fighting some of the demon nobility, "For Earth Turd!" _**For Marco!**_ She closed her eyes, feeling the sensation of magic overwhelm her body until she exploded into her golden form.

Dave smirked as she smacked into him as full force, knocking him back into thrones on the other side of the room. He picked himself up as his eyes turned devilishly red, rimmed white where irises should be, "Oh, now you've done it, Rebel Failure. I'm going to end you!" He charged up sickly black and green flames around him, as he stepped slowly towards her. Golden Star hovered over him with narrow eyes, ready to attack.

"Don't you dare!" Tom streaked past Star with Cerberus following close behind him, her chain rattled loudly. The demon prince hurled a volley of fireballs at his father, giving the time Cerberus needed to pounce on Dave. She pinned with a massive paw to the chest. "You stupid mutt!" the king flung her off effortless into a pillar nearby. Tom watched helplessly as his girl shook the blood that streamed from a gash on her shoulder. Some knights rushed to keep her at bay from another attack.

" **Let's do this, Tom!** " Star called out to him in her scary voice. The demon prince flinched involuntarily—probably from the bad memories—but nodded. Star blasted a light spell as a screen to distract Dave. When she emerged from the other side, she nailed him in the head with a red punch—something Marco had taught her. He went flying towards Tom, who batted him down with a fiery whip. As he laid on the ground still, Star charged a blue blast of energy with her palms and shot it at him.

"I think he's done," Tom said flatly, showing no emotion to his own father. They approached the crater, only to see Dave standing on his feet, panting heavily. "Not even close, Tommy!" he charged up flames around him, but he was stopped by the four walls of a coffin forming around him. Tom roared a blood-curdling scream as he leaped into the air and cast a familiar incantation. Bony hands reached out of fissures in the ground to drag the coffin downwards.

"I know even _you_ can't break out of this, father," Tom shot a cocky smile, "Remember how I cast this by accident as a little kid. Funny, you actually cared about me back then. I can _end_ you, right now and take the throne, once this coffin hits the ground. The souls aren't happy with you. _At all._ So, you _better_ get my best friend out of that hell you put him into, or I will let Star end you right now. She won't miss this time."

Still, in her golden form, Star gave Tom a thankful smile, holding her wand right in the coffin. It burst open, with Dave taking a few breaths to regain his composure. Everyone stopped fighting to look at him, shocked to see the mighty Underworld king on his knees. "…You actually have a backbone, son. That's impressive." He stood up, cracking his neck. "Sadly, I can't do anything for that _worm_ you call a best friend, son."

Tom chuckled menacingly, shaking his head, "Do it, Star!" _**With pleasure**_ , she charged up magic as bright as her namesake around her wand. This was just like that fight with Toffee, but this vengeance would be sweeter than a Sugarito…

"STOP!" Moon shouted as she unleashed a time-freezing spell right as the blast exited the wand. Star felt her mother tackle her to the ground, holding her tightly with six arms. When time started up again, the blast hit far left of Dave. The king dusted himself off and sat as the fight died down. The room was in shambles, small tables and chairs were overturned, silverware stuck out of walls and pillars, fire—well more fire than usual—burned on the granite floors. The members of the royal families were cut, burned, and bruised with their fancy clothes torn. No one looked at anyone from the other side. In the midst of it all, Marco was still bawling and thrashing like a mad animal, having never stopped during the battle.

Looking at the devastation, Star began to growl with rage in her mother's arms. " **Mom! Let me finish it! You heard him, everyone just** _ **deals**_ **with me because I'm your daughter. I'm a big failure and they don't care about me or Marco. Let me kill him!** " she begged her, feeling renewed strength from Marco's continual screams. Moon held her tightly as they both shifted back to their normal forms. She started to sniffle, "I just want Marco back…I just want to run away and take him with me. To a place where we can't bother anyone…and where we can be together. I'm scared and—" Her mother shushed her gently, rubbing her back. Star's eyes never left Marco. _I can't save him_ , she wept intensely, not even in her most powerful form.

"Star, you're not a failure," Moon let go after a while. "I don't care what you've done or what you will do—none of that. You're not just the princess of Mewni, you're my daughter and I love you. As for you and Marco, don't worry about what others say. You love each other, the rest of our opinions are extra. I know you're afraid—I am too—but be bold and courageous."

She heard footsteps behind her as Tom approached. Once helped to her feet she gave him a hug, "Thank you for being my friend and having my back," she said earnestly as Tom pat her back. "We have to do something," Tom pulled away, gesturing to Marco, "He's been like that for a while."

"Fools!" Dave spat weakly, "I said there's no way—"

" _Shut up!_ " the young royals said in unison. Star breathed as she walked over to Marco and held his hand. She thought for a second, tuning out even his screams in deep concentration. She could finally reach him as his bond surged with a storm of strange memories in odd fragments. She saw an older Marco ranting and raving alone in a foggy field, though she could not make out where and why. _How can I reach him?_ …She felt herself focusing on their bond as she began to dip down. Then she closed her eyes and saw what appeared to be a solitary red strand in front of her body leading somewhere…

" _When the light of the Blood Moon…connects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity…_ "

Her eye shot open—she knew what to do now. She had no idea how or why the idea came to her, but the red light streaming through the rose window gave her courage. She stood up and placed her wand in Marco's hand. When it transformed into its other form, the light of the Blood Moon shone more vibrantly, just on the two of them. In its red light, her cheek marks morphed to match his as she felt the rush of magic in her veins. _I'm coming for you, Marco_ , she breathed as she lovingly recited the words that just came to her: "I call unto me the power of the moon. To connect our souls and guide us through the night. To show the way into the light."

As a powerful sleep washed over her, she grabbed Marco's shoulders as she fell into a passionate embrace. The magic weaved between them as the light of the blood moon never left their forms.

* * *

"Marco? Marco, are you okay?"

He groaned as sunlight streamed into his room through a large bay window overlooking Mewni. _Where am I?_ When he sat up, a bolt of pain shot through his head like lightning, causing him to fall back on the bed. Luckily, the velvet comforter and warm sheets greeted him. _But where am I?_ he began to survey his surroundings—which were so familiar and not at the same time. It was a room in the Butterfly castle for sure, but it was decorated with heart motifs and bright colors—which contrasted Moon's blues and more traditional décor. As he pulled himself up again, Marco realized that his body felt strange. He was taller and heavier from muscles that he swore he didn't have a few moments ago. And was that chest hair? Rodrigo had a bunch of friends apparently.

"Marco?" a concerned, familiar voice called to him and he remembered that he was not alone. "Star?" he felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders in concern, kissing him softly. It definitely was Star, but she was several years older than when he last saw her. Not that it diminished her beauty in the slightest. _Wait, I'm confused_ , he stared blankly. Wasn't he supposed to be strapped to a chair in the Underworld? Whenever he tried to remember, his head would throb.

He took a good look at Star, still getting the feeling in his mind trying to remind him of something being off. Her hair was frizzy from the pillows around them—like it always was when she woke up. It glowed like a golden flame in the sun and, boy, it smelled heavenly. He leaned forward to give her a kiss but blushed violently when he realized that Star was wearing _a lot_ less clothing. " _Wow…_ " he unintentionally let slip, causing Star to giggle. " _Same to you_ ," her hand slipped somewhere that _really_ made his face turn red.

"So, what's up with you this morning?" she asked him more seriously.

"I had the strangest dream…" his voice was a lot deeper than he remembered. _Aren't I supposed to sound like a fifteen-year-old?_ "We were in the Underworld at a dinner that was _supposedly_ held in my honor for becoming your prince, and it went horribly wrong and—why are you in my bed?"

Star laughed at him pulling him back in the bed, "Marco, we're _married_ silly. And you haven't been a prince in ages, my king." _King?_ Star gave him another kiss, "Man, that must have been some dream to get you that confused." _I guess she's right_ , he shoved away the niggling thoughts in the back of his head. Willing himself to relax, he snuggled into her arms for a kiss. His hands roamed over her stomach and he jolted back in shock.

"Is that?" he gasped when his hand grazed her stomach. She shook her head, amused, "You've always been such a dork." She pulled back the covers, revealing her round belly, "It's been seven months—did you really forget?"

Marco's mouth hung open in shock, saying nothing. He delicately laid his hand on her belly to which Star commented, "She's not going to bite." It was so smooth, which surprised Marco, and then he felt it. A small but strong kick under his palm, signaling the presence of life.

"Did _I_ do this?" he breathed, eye full of awe.

"Nah, it's _Tom's_ ," Star rolled her eyes mockingly. "Honestly, Marco, I worry about you." This was the most powerful moment in his entire life—or what he remembered of it. Marco shifted forward so that he could lay his head on Star's belly, hearing a tiny heartbeat amongst a swirl of liquid sounds. Tears rolled down his face—this was all he ever wanted. He and Star had created something wonderful together…

"Your Highness, the king," Manfred swung the doors open before shielding his eyes in horror. "We've been through this about knocking," Star grumbled as she hastily covered her body. " _Repeatedly_!" Marco froze in panic before doing the same.

"I was just going to say, that King Marco has a town hall soon, that's all," Manfred hastily shut the door. " _That was awkward_ ," Marco shot her a glance when he left. Star pouted, stroking his cheek wistfully. " _What's wrong_?" he furled his eyebrows, she should really keep down her stress levels for the health of the baby—he remembered reading that somewhere. Star sighed, "I wish I could go with you…"

"Why can't you?" Marco questioned, "Outdoor air is good for your health—both of yours." He kissed her belly, which he thought would elicit one of her bubbly laughs. But she began to tear up suddenly, turning her head away. She wordlessly pointed to a stack of magazines in the corner. _I should get rid of these stupid tabloids_ , he commented protectively. As he picked up the old rags, he noticed the headlines: "Butterfly Family Forever Tainted," "The Second Coming of Monster Love," and "Royal Shame: The Queen Marries an Outsider." He recoiled and dropped the magazines on the floor in a loud crash.

"That's only from the wedding," Star said solemnly, she then pointed to her belly. "They don't know about this." As she cried, Marco came back to her side to hold her. His mind was a jumble of questions: how, why, who were the spiteful people who wrote those stories. Picking up on his questions, Star replied slowly, "No one knows—not even my parents…well, Manfred knows, but he's sworn to secrecy. The why is because of how people will react. Many of the royal families were less than thrilled that I kept you long enough to get married. They whisper of Monster Love and the ruination of the line and…we have a lot of enemies right now. We worry that if I leave the castle grounds, something bad will happen, so I've been kept in here since I started showing."

Marco wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. _I miss the light in her eyes_ , he sighed, holding her close. Being locked away in the castle must be torture to his Wayfaring Queen—he knew that she loved adventure… _There's gotta be something I can do_ … "Why don't you go get some fresh air and take my Kingsguard with you," he suggested. "They're sworn to protect me, so I know they'll do the same for you." Star thought about it for a second, "We've never tried that before…What about you?"

"I have magic, Star—plus it's a town hall, I'll be fine," he smiled as he saw the joy rise in her eyes again. That was the Star he loved so dearly. "Let's meet back here at four o'clock when I get back. Don't stay out too long, and keep my Kingsguard near you at all times, my Battle Queen. Promise?" She giggled at the last part of his plea, "I promise Marco. I love you."

"And I love you too," he kissed her, "Now, let me get dressed."

...Marco arrived for his townhall, dressed in his royal attire—which was a more regal version of his Blood Moon Ball suit–and his heavy, gold crown. When he arrived, he saw that the hall was packed full of peasants, merchants, farmers, priests—basically half of Mewni, it felt like. They stormed him with demands: ranging from fair trade agreements to deeds and wills. "One at a time, please," Marco squeezed his way to his throne. _This is going to take all day_ , he groaned. He wistfully thought of Star and their secret place; he would do anything to be back there with her. Where it could just be the two of them, independent of their respective roles, just Star and Marco forever.

"Are you paying attention, King Marco?" a rude fishmonger snapped his fingers in his face. _Get your head in the game, Butterfly_ , Marco chided himself. _You can have that the sooner you get through these demands_. He tried his best getting through all of the issues: the simpler ones only took minutes to figure out, but the more complex ones took a long time—if especially if all of the parties involved bickered.

"You owe me the full fifteen bushels of corn for the debt!" yelled a farmer in torn overalls. "But how can I give you the corn when I have to feed my family!" cried the other in anguish, pointing to a wife and five children, "Just give me until next harvest, please!" Marco motioned for silence on both sides, as he thought. Sure, the farmer was owed his debt, but his laborer had five mouths to feed, to which Marco was sympathetic as a new father himself. _Maybe we can establish a payment plan or something…ugh, this is taking forever_. He looked at his watch, seeing that it was five o'clock. _And I promised Star too!_

Marco was about to deliver his verdict when an arrow whizzed past his face. The crowd scattered in an uproar as more and more arrows rained on them. The king looked up to see three masked men hide in the rafters of the town hall, taking aim at him. _I can deal with this_ , though he debated calling Star for a second. He tried to summon his magic, but he could not feel anything. He cursed as he ducked behind his throne, helpless to defend even himself. _I got to call Star_ , he tried several times…nothing. He could not feel her anymore… _Something's wrong_. Even when she shuts him out, he can feel her bond. He managed to sprint through the town hall, dodging all of the arrows until he reached his horse to get away. His heart had a sinking feeling that he could not shake.

He made it back to the castle but noticed that it was eerily silent: no guards welcomed him, no Manfred greeted him as usual…and no Star. "Hello," he called out, "Anyone here? Star? I'm sorry I'm late…" Walking through halls and rooms, he saw no one, heard no one. His calls reaching out to Star were in vain. "Star?" he called weakly from mental exhaustion, "Please answer me!"

Then he heard someone weeping from what sounded like the courtyard. _Star? I'm here!_ he rushed to the rose garden, but his heart sank only to see Eclipsa there sobbing. He approached cautiously, "Eclipsa, where's Star?"

The dark queen wiped her eyes, "Oh Marco, my dear Marco…this is what happens when you buck tradition here in this stupid place! They never appreciate innovation and difference—I would know. But this…I never saw this coming…"

"Saw what?" Marco furled his eyebrows in concern. "Where's Star?" Eclipsa wailed as she shook her head, "She's gone…"

"What do you mean—" he snapped at her. Eclipsa struggled to keep it together, "They killed her, Marco. Those stupid…cruel—" The words caught in her throat. _No…nononono_ …he backed up, falling to his knees when they gave out. That's why he couldn't feel her…that's why he couldn't use his magic. _My Star is…_ he howled in a long, thin wail. His mind spun as he continued to scream her name over and over. _This is my fault, I shouldn't have let her go outside…I should have just left that stinking townhall on time…_ His memories flashed before his eyes: the day he first met her, the wacky adventures they had on Earth, the Blood Moon Ball, their wedding…all the memories that they _would never_ have of raising their family together. Marco sobbed uncontrollably, pleading that he would be taken too to her side...

...The next day was the viewing, to which most of Mewni and all the royal families attended in somber black clothes. Star was the most beloved queen in history by commoners and monsters alike. Many wept publicly, screaming and moaning at the sight of Star laying in state. Marco never left her side the entire time, almost refusing to let her body be borne away for the final arrangements. He held himself, refusing to be comforted by anything, including his friends and in-laws.

In the privacy of his throne room, he collapsed again sobbing wildly. "Marco…" he heard Moon's voice crack behind him, "Please get up, we need to talk to you." He dragged himself off the ground, shaking in a fit of sorrow, but followed the former queen into the large dining room. His heart sank further when he saw that it was full of members of the other royal families, watching him through narrowed eyes. He struggled to keep his composure, feeling the numbness of crying too much set in his heart—or what was left of it.

"We need to talk about what happens next," Moon coughed, "Since Star's death leaves Mewni without a queen and an heir…"

"Which you didn't tell about," Aunt Etheria shook a cane at him bitterly. "How could you hide that from us?! How could you let her go alone?!"

"I didn't!" Marco roared at her. "I sent my Kingsguard to watch her!" _Don't you tell me what I should have done!_ His mind screamed in agony. "You think I _didn't_ do enough to protect her! I would give my last drop of blood—my _soul_ to have her back. Anything!" he broke down again, clenching his fists hard enough to crack all of the joints in his hands. "That's why I didn't tell anyone about the baby—I knew what you would think!"

"You still should have said something, Marco!" It was Tom who spoke next. "You _know_ I would have helped out. But you kept things to yourself and here we are with Starship dead!"

"Don't you blame me too, Lucitor!" Marco spat at him.

"You know," Etheria narrowed her eyes, "If Star had just married King Thomas, this wouldn't have happened! Everyone would have been accepting, therefore no need for any of this. _You_ killed her trying to chase _your_ happiness and not her well-being—" She was silenced by a large chair hurled in her direction. It hit the back wall of the room, shattering into pieces.

"Don't you _dare_ accuse me of killing Star!" Marco ground his fists on the table. "I loved her more than _anything_. I wish they had taken me instead!" The Royals sat in shock, saying nothing. Then it hit Marco…he had sent his Kingsguard—his most well-trained guards to watch her…

"Someone fetch me, Higgs, _now_!" he ordered sharply. In a mere matter of moments, the knight appeared with her hands on her hips, "What do you want?"

"Tell me what happened to _my_ Star," Marco said darkly, starring her down. "Now!" The knight rolled her eyes, "I never respected you, oh _king_. You're still just a Nerd from a stupid dimension. So maybe, we looked away for a second while the queen was out in the town square. Not my problem that _you_ decided to put her in this position by marrying her, even when your family tried to stop you." The words hardly reached Marco's ears when he launched himself at Higgs, rapier poised to strike her down. But he was stopped by River and Tom, who held his screaming form to the ground.

"What did I do to deserve this!" he yelled at her struggling. "I tried to win your respect over and over and you betrayed me! You always said I was weak, where here's my proof that I'm not. Guards take her to the tower!" None of them moved as they only laughed at him. "Oh, look at him now, he's as mad as the dog he is!"

...The scene around him whirled in a confusing blur. By the time Marco's mind was cleared, he realized that he was standing by a freshly dug grave. _How many days had passed?_ His clothing was disheveled and smelly and he had a full, unkempt beard that reached his chest. "Hey, look at him!" a gravedigger scoffed at him. "The Mad King of Mewni! Lost his mind, when his wife died and has been sleeping here since!" Marco launched himself at the Mewman, but he disappeared into the fog around him.

"He couldn't save her because he's just a weak human!" said another voice from somewhere.

"His own selfishness if why she lies on the ground—the last of the Butterflys!" Marco unsheathed his sword, slashing violently at nothing but wisps of vapor. "No kingdom, no friends, no family—" it said again, "—What he deserves!"

"Leave me alone!" Marco roared, stabbing his sword to the ground, weeping bitterly. _Please!_ His eyes wandered up to the statue of Star by her grave. Her hands outstretched warmly to welcome in all Mewmans—arms that he would never feel again. "Why did you leave me?" his great sobs racked through his body, "I need you! Come back! I'd give anything to trade places with you!"

As he bent over her grave, he noticed a red beam of light shine over him, and the Blood Moon Waltz—their song—played slowly in his head like a funeral dirge. When he looked up, he saw her standing there, though she was much younger than she had been when she died, surrounded by a red aura. Her eyes were wide with horror and she covered her mouth.

"Marco…" she gasped. _That stupid moon is playing tricks on me_ , Marco shook his head. "Go away, leave me alone!" _Wait, what am I saying!_ He reached for her. "No, stay with me! Don't go!" She said nothing, shedding tears as she stared at him.

"Look at the Mad King!" scoffed some onlookers. "Screaming at nothing!" Marco collapsed in exhaustion at the ghost's feet, wailing his eyes out. _Don't leave me here!_ Saying nothing, the ghost of Star pulled Marco into a great hug as he whimpered, going on and on about how sorry he was and how it was his fault that she died. Waves of sorrow rolled off of his heavy heart as he held her tighter, and for the first time in what felt like an arduous eternity, he felt her on the other end of their bond.

 _This feels… like her again_ , he realized in a flurry of hope. Maybe this was just like with the Two Lovers and the universe had taken him to be with her. He resigned himself to his fate as she kissed him on his forehead, _I'm ready to follow you_. He closed his eyes and exhaled one last time: forgetting his kingdom, his family, the pain and loneliness… _I'll be with Star again_ …

The King of Mewni opened his eyes, seeing a black void surrounding them. They were the only two beings here and they glowed in the red light of the Blood Moon. Marco noticed his body felt lighter as if he was his teenage self once more. He should be afraid, but he wasn't. His Star was with him again and that was all that mattered.

"Marco…I'm so sorry," Star tightened her hold on him. Wait, how was this feeling more real? He probed into her mind (oh, how he missed this) and saw her in the Underworld, in the full glory of her Warrior Goddess form, fighting Dave alongside Tom and their friends. He saw himself thrashing in the chair from earlier, screaming and hollering like a banshee as Star held his hand reciting magic. _When was this?_ He furled his brows in confusion. " _A few moments ago_ ," Star told him, sharing the wrath and anguish from her memories. Then he also felt her relief when she found him, her horror when she saw what he had become…wait, did she just use their bond to talk to him…

" _S-Star? This isn't some joke, right? You can hear me?_" He met her eyes, which he never thought he would see again. She pulled back, kissing his forehead, " _Silly, I'm right here. I'm getting you outta this nightmare_ _._ "

Marco rubbed his now beardless chin, feeling memories rush through his mind: their dance in the Underworld temple, fighting Tom in the forest, their secret place, being at home on Earth, and the backlash at Marco's role as a future prince. He looked at his feet, feeling a storm of confused emotions. Star picked up on them, putting a hand on his shoulder, "These are your real memories. Those other ones of me dying came from the curse… Dave is going to _pay_ for making you suffer like this."

He let out a tired sigh, letting the memories of reality and the nightmare blend together. He slouched in defeat, earning a shocked expression from Star. "I don't even know if I want to leave anymore…"

"Uh… No. I'm getting you out of here, like it or not." Star said sternly, putting both hands on Marco's shoulders.

"But Star… This is a reality." He pushed her back with tears in his eyes. "You are going to have a child with me and everyone will _hate_ us—even our family and friends. Then Higgs, the leader of our Kingsguard, will let you _die_ in cold blood." Marco was clenching his fists at this point, never letting up on his tears. "No matter what we do, our love… is forbidden. No one will respect that and…"

" **No!** " Star roared with a burst of red magic that made Marco fall down. "I won't _lose_ you again. _That_ wasn't real, Marco. It was the lies that your darkest fears produced. And so what if they think our love is forbidden—I am _not_ leaving you. Ever. Let them judge and hate us, for all I care!"

She held out her hand, which he took causing the darkness around them to slowly vanish, leaving blinding white light around them. She met his eyes, full of resolve and determination, but also love and tenderness, "Marco Diaz… I love you and I refuse to make this nightmare you suffered from a reality. We're gonna fight through gravity together!"

"And I refuse to lose you too, Star Butterfly." Their lips crashed together in a powerful kiss as they held each other. The light completely engulfed the lovers, with a red aura protecting them from the blast.

* * *

Marco gasped as the sight came back to his eyes. Catching his breath, he realized that he was back in the Underworld, strapped to his chair. As he rubbed his head, he noticed that Star was holding him in a tight embrace, slowly waking up herself. It _was_ all just the curse. None of that was real…his heart leaped in joy. "Star… We did it."

She backed off of him, blinking as her blue eyes looked around the room. They both saw the downright baffled expressions of all the royals huddled around them with King Lucitor in particular nearly dropping his jaw. Marco noticed his handcuffs open with a faint click and Star helped him to his unsteady feet.

Despite being dizzy and disoriented, he pulled out his rapier, standing protectively in front of Star. _I'm not losing her again._ He let the magic course through him, feeling Star's fury as vividly as his own. " _T hey are going to pay for making us suffer like that_," Marco hissed through his bond, with Star simply nodding.

"No, I'm impressed you…" King Lucitor tried to say calmly, but Marco thrust the tip of his rapier into the king's chest, just an inch from his heart. Marco swore he heard Tom clap from somewhere behind him as the king's eyes grew wide.

"I know it won't kill you," Marco answered the shocked king, "But, I want to make a point. Do that again, and I _will not_ hold back." Using his free hand, he punched the king square in the face, sending him flying back. _And I didn't even need to use magic_ , he mused darkly as adrenaline coursed through him. Everyone looked up at Marco, feeling pure fear, even the royal youth.

"My friends and real allies go home now," Marco ordered, his voice thick with contempt, his eyes never leaving the passed-out king. "I have business to attend to with your parents. I think you all know what I am talking about." Tom simply nodded, making a large fire portal and shoved Rock, Rich Pigeon, Spiderbite and Pony Head through. He then took his place beside Star and Marco.

"Thank you, Tom." Marco nodded, with one in return from his friend. He climbed on the table, treading on the fine china and food as he paced about with his rapier drawn. The memories still stung in his mind like fresh bites. As Dave came to, Marco glared at him with the utmost hatred. How dare this bully do this to him…

"Let me tell you a story…" Marco began scathingly. "Once upon a time, there was a young king of Mewni and his wifely queen. They lived in marital bliss in a beautiful castle, excited about the unborn child that they would welcome in their arms one day. Then the king heard that his wife was not welcome to leave the castle because of the love she had for him and the child she carried. But the king, wanting his beloved to be happy, sent her with his guards to keep her safe…only to find out that she had been murdered in cold blood—" he paused to wipe away tears. Even though it was a false memory, it did not lessen the pain. Star reached up to kiss his hand in comfort. " _No one is getting to me_ ," she assured him before letting him continue.

"As I was saying," Marco cleared his voice and kept going. "As the king watched his wife be laid to rest, all of you abandoned him to rave in a graveyard. Why didn't they help the king, anyone?"

No one said anything, and Marco answered himself, "Because they called the King a 'mad dog' and a 'monster'. Because they said that the king would ruin the bloodline forever! Yes, I'm talking about you—" he pointed his rapier at Aunt Etheria, poking her neck with the tip. He paced back to the table's center, closing his eyes, letting all of the painful memories flow through him like a forest fire. He stabbed his sword in the center of the table. "May I keep talking, my Princess?" he implored her.

Star just nodded with a smirk, before saying in her scary voice, " **Do it**."

"I'm am a thousand percent _done_ with all of you. Star and I have been playing by _your_ rules to get your respect. And this is how you repay us, huh? With insults, with jeers, with _literal_ torture. Have I left out anything, my Princess?"

She shook her head, "Absolutely not, _my Prince_." She put emphasis on the last part of that sentence to really drive home that she was not reconsidering her choice. " _Keep going_ ," her mind growled at him darkly.

Some of the more kinder royals raised their fingers to object but, Marco shook his head at them. "Not you." He picked up his rapier and swung it at the Lucitors and Butterflys on the other side of the room. " _You!_ " he spat with venom.

"You say both say Star and I are disgraces to Mewni. No, the real disgraces are _you_ —you intolerable, selfish oafs!" Feeling Star's dark thoughts, he nodded to her as she shifted into her golden Butterfly form. "We can end this right here—all of you! Right, my Princess?" he teased darkly as Star, his warrior princess, hovered behind him. " **Absolutely, my Prince** ," she growled rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

The crowd was taken back as in horror. "It's the dark queen and her Monster Lover!" cried a Lucitor in dread and the families began to murmur amongst each other in with anxiety. He felt magic course through his veins, but one look from Moon calmed the couple down. Star landed back on the table in her normal form and Marco stood down. "You will do no such thing, either of you," Moon said calmly.

"Especially not you, Marco, because," Moon stood up, giving a surprisingly understanding smile to him. "That isn't you. Whatever that nightmare King Lucitor put you through, will not happen. You already know that the only voices that matter, are myself, my husband's, and Star's." Marco felt all his anger seep away at Moon's softer expression. "Now, get off the table and we can all go back home."

Marco put his rapier away, but he felt his mind shut down. They had accused him and Star of being Eclipsa and her Monster Lover… He looked at his shaking hands, feeling shame course through him. " _He's like a mad dog_ …" he recoiled as the words from the guards in the nightmare resounded in his head. _I am a monster…_ he stumbled off the table to the ground, not even hearing Star call to him in concern.

He turn-tailed and ran out of the castle, past a horrified Star. _I… I can't do this. I can't suffer like this again._ He had to get out of here—now! Before that nightmare became true… Two sets of feet followed him, but Marco didn't even care, feeling as if another nightmare was just around the corner. _I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't…_ He was tackled to the ground in a warm bear hug. Looking up, he saw Star giving a loving, but scared expression. "Marco… I'm proud of you. It's going to be…"

He gently pushed her off, with the two standing inches away from each other. Marco turned to his right, seeing Tom have a guilty expression. "Marco, I didn't want this to happen. I didn't think my _father_ would stoop that low. If you need me to…" Marco walked up to Tom, placing a hand on his opened his mouth but closed it, instead, pulling Tom into a bro hug, one of the tightest he ever gave the prince. Tom's eyes went wide for a split second, before closing them harshly. "I need to talk to Star, alone," Marco said as he let go of the demon prince. Tom gave him a concerned look but walked away.

Once Tom was gone, Marco said softly, "Star… I really can't do this." He looked directly into Star's eyes, feeling more tears come down his. "I can't live without you and we both love each other so much. Heck, we're willing to literally _die_ for one another. I will never forget our first fight with Ludo… and we're such a team... It felt so timeless… Like we were meant to be together from that very moment…" His voice trailed as Star grabbed his hand on the verge of tears herself.

He let out a bitter laugh, wiping away his face. "I know what you are going to say, that nothing that happened in the dream or back there matters. But to me, it was just a realization. This _is_ my personal hell, right here, right now." He couldn't look at him anymore.

"Marco… This is stupid! I will _kill_ anyone that prevents…" Marco silenced her, his expression shifting to anger in an instant.

"That is what they _want_ , Star!" he hissed, making her go silent. "They want us to be the monsters and heathens. They want us to be Eclipsa and her monster lover…" Star bit her lip, unsure what to say anymore, "I promised to _never_ leave your side, no matter what. We both promised to stay together." When Marco said nothing, she cupped his cheeks, so he would look at her, " _I can't Star, I'll hurt you_ _…_ "

"You won't," she said as he pushed her away. "Marco?" when she hugged him, he recoiled from her touch again, unable to even accept her touch. " _Don't leave me_ _!_ " she cried in anguish as he fumbled for his scissors.

"Please… Don't…"

Marco took out his scissors, silencing Star. Making some snips, he locked his vision on to the blades, "When I came here to Mewni, I thought that it was going to be like this amazing fairy tale or something. Where me and my best friend slowly… fell for each other, going on adventures and fighting some dangerous bad guys. Closing out with a happy ending, you know, like those movies we loved on Earth." Marco started cutting, slowly making a rift in space. "But this is no movie or story. This is real life. And… I'm no prince. I'm just some dumb, idiotic, selfish turd hoping to escape into some fantasy land, just to not feel horrible about myself."

The portal was fully constructed, Marco feeling a cool rush of wind coming out of it. "Star… I need to figure things out. I promise to be back but please, give me time to think. I want…" Marco grit his teeth, just marching through the portal, unable to finish his thought aloud.

As the portal closed, Star fell to her knees, punching the ground violently. She felt his thoughts, emotions, fears, and _everything_. She saw his nightmare too. Star felt a rush of magic flow through her, letting out an ear piercing holler, "MARCO!" The horrifying cry echoed across the Underworld and, the land of Mewni itself.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **robertkellet- Hey thanks for the kind words and help on this chapter, as usual. You know how excited I am about 9, and this chapter really has great moments that foreshadow what is to come.**

 **AllenbysEyes (ch1 1)- I'm glad you've picked up the story and felt compelled enough to write a review! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

 **imhere4svtfoe- Star hates petty rules and traditions, so it's no surprise that she parallels Eclipsa. The Butterflys (except for Moon) have a lot of old-fashioned views. They're still mad about Moon choosing River, so no surprise that they are livid about Marco being Star's choice. Their obsession with Tom and Star having babies really has more to do with power and wealth than anything else. Luckily, Moon—while traditional in many ways—really cares about Star's happiness above all else. As for the Johansens and the Diazes, they know that Starco babies will be adorable (but a long way in the future because, yeah, they're 15). Angie's bid to be the dictator of Echo Creek is held at bay by laws and the US Constitution, which is good news for the Morrisons. The Jackie part was my favorite emotional moment, and I hope the show has her back to wrap up things. It's like the Tom and Star raft scene from Ch 7—you're supposed to feel awkward and bad for her. As for does she still like Marco—it's more that she wishes that things were different than she still likes him romantically. You'll see what I mean later. Also, Marco hasn't demonstrated his magic…. yet…. Thanks for the review!**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro- Thanks for another review!**

 **Dredd2012- Thank you for giving the story a read; there's more to come so I hope you stick around!**

 **Jack Coffison- Thank you for the review! This chapter plays out like a more dysfunctional version of "Game of Flags." The Butterflys are still mad about Moon marrying River, so add Marco in the mix and you get some serious problems. As for Marco's extended family…I really never thought about it lol (oops). Jackie and Star are going to meet up and Jackie will meet Tom, I can't go much further into that. Also, Janna and Tom will definitely interact a lot, and I look forward to playing with their dynamic when it happens (again, can't go into that either). Star and Marco's strength as a couple is going to be majorly important in the next couple of chapters—think of it this way, we haven't met the Lucitors yet…Until next time and I hope you keep liking what you read.**

 **Oracle6044- Star and Marco have one of the best relationship dynamics in a cartoon in a long time, so it's really fun going into that head-on. I pray the show has fun with it and explores what it's like to have them together romantically. Poor Marco…it's not going to be easy for him at all…but he and Star are bonded very well, and they will always have each other. The Jackie pat is "Sophomore Slump" 2: The Electric Boogaloo—so it was meant to make you get the feels (it gave me feels writing it). But Jackie will be back, and her future should make up for things. Thanks for the review!**

 **RedLukas- Thanks! I'm honored to have written someone's favorite fanfic and that the writing style works for you! Star and Marco's bond is super fun to play around with, and yes, it weirds out the people around them. And you're welcome—this story is a lot of work (even with my buddy helping out) but it's a blast and I'm glad that so many people like what's going on! Thanks again!**

 **Star's Keyblade4114- Let me tell you, the Butterflys are the least of Marco worries…you'll see in Ch 9. They really wanted the power and prestige that would have come from Star marrying Tom, so they don't care that Marco makes her happy at all. Marco will do anything for Star (again, you'll see) …Thanks again for the comment!**

 **slake333- Thanks for the review and the next chapters will not disappoint!**

 **allen Vth-Thanks for another review! This is "Game of Flags" on steroids basically. River's family loves Marco because he's a great fighter and is an all-around good guy, they never cared much for Tom. As for Star and Marco children…that's far in the future for now, but they would be the very first of their kind. I miss the Diazes too and I hope they come back for a bit in the show. Jackie and Star will meet up, and they have a lot to talk about. And you're picking up something about the Blood Moon…something that will come up in the next arc (yes there's more after the Prince's Ball). There's a lot coming!**

 **LP- Thanks, buddy!**

 **Guest- There's a reason for why Marco hasn't unveiled his magic yet, but that will happen. The Butterflys are a problem, but Marco's got bigger enemies than just them, which is why Star protective of her Prince. As for Starco children…can't spoil much there, but I agree that Star and Marco should have more than one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 was quite a ride, and I'm glad soo many of you felt the same! A lot of you asked what's going to happen with Star and Marco, and here's your answer. Enjoy as always!**

* * *

The night still had its tight grip on the treacherous landscape of the Forest of Certain Death, the second most dangerous place in Mewni. In the shadows of thick briars and tangled foliage, the screaming of unseen animals could be heard echoing in the forest. There was a number of vicious beasts that could eat travelers at any moment, which was why the forest had few visitors. Who would be so foolish and brash to enter the forest on a night like this?

On this night, a brave soul was seen stepping out of a blue vortex still clad in his royal attire. Marco was not bothered by the danger of the forest or the screams of the animals in the night, but he shuddered before collapsing to the ground. He punched his fists into the wet clay, feeling a surge of anger and rage overcome him. _WHY DID I LEAVE HER?!_ Marco screamed to himself. He could feel her anguish and distress as vividly as his own feelings. " _MARCO! Come back!_" he clenched his teeth as she continued to wail. " _Don't leave me!_ " Memories of his nightmare flooded back in his mind of him crying something similar. _And I'm doing that to her_ , he felt hot tears slide down his face and he couldn't tell whose they were—his or Star's.

He gritted his teeth as a storm of thoughts raced through his mind, and though they were a mix of his and Star's, he felt their bond strain as it grew fainter. It was like he was losing her…he trembled as he remembered the silence from the nightmare. A flash of red from the sky drew Marco's eyes upward to the Blood Moon. It was weaker this time, its light more pink and watery instead of being deep and crimson. What if the bond was really dying and he lost her forever? Marco reached out to her in a panic but could only hear her through radio static. Soon even that fizzled away into eerie silence, and the moon slowly faded back to white. He was all alone.

He rocked back on his toes while still crouching—he needn't dirty his dress pants. It was time to figure out a way forward. Perhaps in a twisted way, the silence was a good thing, he decided in strained optimism. Marco really needed to clear his head and make a choice about what to do next. _I promise I won't be gone too long_ , he vowed to himself and to Star, even though she could not hear him. _I'm not letting you go_. To pick up his spirits, he began to sing in his mind, recalling one of his favorite tracks from a game he and Star played together (though thinking of the memories made his heart hurt).

 _Moonlight all around~_ he watched the moon rise higher in the sky as his mind continued singing… _shadows on the ground…_ He picked himself up and walked further into the dark woods. _My mind is flying with anxiety, will there ever be an end?_ Closing his eyes, he felt a whirl of joyful and bitter memories of Star dance across his mind, and his heart began to ache. _Battlefield illuminated... What will be when it's over?_ What was going to happen to them…?

A low growl came from behind Marco, bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned around, seeing a multi-bear slowly stalk towards him out of a berry bush—apparently, the fruit was not enough to sate the beast. Its three heads bore pairs of bloodshot eyes that focused intently on Marco, and the prince found himself really missing Cerberus right now.

"Back off!" Marco warned with a wave of his rapier, "I've had enough fighting for one night." The multi-bear cocked its three heads to the side in consideration for a moment but continued to creep forward.

 _Oh, so you really wanna go there, buddy_ , Marco smirked darkly, fixing his suit jacket while tightly gripping his sword. Looking at his left hand, he summoned a fist full of red magic. He chuckled quietly to himself—at least that connection still worked. _I wish I could shove this fist down King Lucitor's throat_ , he reflected wickedly, but this would suffice too. He had no idea what stopped him from flat out killing that jerk or any of the other Lucitors and Butterflys, but such inhibitions did not exist in the wild. Marco dropped into a modified fighting stance, with his sword up to defend. "Bring it, you oversized, ugly Pooh Bear."

As the bear completed his lunge, Marco sidestepped at the last second and aimed a magical punch to its ribs. The bear stumbled, and the prince followed up with a roundhouse kick to knock it completely off its feet. Marco was about to gloat over the fallen creature, but it pulled itself on its feet in determination to win. Its eyes glowed in the gloom of the forest full of anger. _That makes two of us_ , Marco hung back for a second to plan his next move. He could win this if he took out the top head, and he knew he could do it. He climbed the nearest low branch of a tree, waiting for the bear to come closer. Once the target was in range, Marco swung off the branch and landed a blue aerial kick to its top head.

Wincing in pain, the three-headed bear lifted a paw to swipe at Marco but hit nothing as the prince stepped out of the way. Marco transferred some of his magic to the blade of his sword and lunged in a barrage of attacks, each one hitting true. He was amazed at how the bear was able to survive the onslaught for so long before it finally collapsed to the ground in pain.

Once the bear was down, Marco followed up with a flurry of punches before landing a careful chop directly on one of its skulls. With one head down, the bear grew more panicked, growling through two sets of sharp teeth. Marco couldn't help but laugh at this situation, rolling away from attacks and landing careful chops and kicks. The Safe Kid of Echo Creek, the future Prince of Mewni, someone that normally avoided danger at every cost… relishing beating the tar out of a massive bear in the middle of the Forest of Certain Death. Then again, none of that mattered anymore—he was a dimension away from home and practically an outcast from his new one. And could he really call himself a prince, anymore? Marco knew that he had signed up for this life when had accepted Star's proposal but…. _Star_ , his mind relapsed into its grief and Marco ceased attacking. He tried to reach out to her again, but there was nothing. He felt his mind swirl with fear that he would never hear her again, that the very thing he treasured more than air in his lungs was gone forever.

With Marco distracted, the bear rose to its feet once more, shaking the dust from his coat. _You can't kill me_ , its eyes seemed to taunt him. "You know I used to be scared of vermin like you," Marco met the beast's challenge. "But I've seen worse monsters than _you_ tonight."

Before the bear could growl and launch into another attack, Marco connected one powerful punch into the nearest snout. It sent the creature with a large oak tree, colliding with a great thud. As the bear ran away, Marco noticed the tree make a face—something trees definitely weren't supposed to do. _What is this, Mewni or a video game?_ Marco folded his arms in half amusement as the tree presumably cursed at him in a garbled tongue for waking it up. If it was a fight it wanted, it was a fight it was going to get.

Marco twirled his rapier for effect, "I ain't afraid of no tree! Bring it." With a roar, the tree shook its massive branches, raining a series of boulder-sized acorns around the boy. His brown eyes counted about twenty altogether, each slowly sprouting arms and legs. _Of course_ , Marco shook his head as he readied himself. _Nothing is normal here_.He cracked his knuckles and charged into the first one, with a fast swing. He punched right through the creature, leaving tree sap coating the ground around it.

The other acorns gasped in shocked horror before charging into Marco in a fury of rage. But Marco wasn't afraid at all, his feeling heightened by the odd combination of tiredness and wrath from earlier. Everything on Mewni was out to get him, even acorns apparently. _I just want to be left alone!_ He grabbed one of the creatures and tossed it with a crack into another one. To his left, another acorn lumbered over to him, but Marco defeated him with a nicely timed punch. "This isn't even a challenge…" he laughed, shaking his hand from the impact. He sent magic to his rapier and tossed it like a spear. The blade skewered about ten of the acorns like a kabab, embedding itself into the groaning tree. The prince walked over to the tree calmly and unsheathed his blade with a good tug. "Who else wants a piece of me?" he hollered at the now quivering acorns around him.

"Sure talk a lot of smack," a familiar voice called from overhead. Marco couldn't see where she was at first, but a huge sword shot down from a limb above him and struck an acorn monster, slicing it clean in half. Between the syrup flying from the strike and ashes of acorn shell clouding the air, Marco made out a familiar face as an old friend dropped down beside him to retrieve her sword.

Kelly grinned, holding her blade playfully behind her head. "One down…" She fixed her large glasses, counting with her free hand. "Fifteen more to go…" She gestured towards the tree as it summoned more minions to its aid. "What happened to Prince Safety? I can't believe you pissed off a Mewnian Killer Oaktree," she gave Marco a playful jab.

"Also, why are you so dressed up out here—playing football or something? And aren't you worried about getting your fancy clothes dirtied or are you trying to work up a nice, musky sweat for Star?" Her comment warranted no reaction from Marco, who stood there depressed because Star _would_ love how gross he smelled right now. But that was over—he would never have her in his arms again and their bond was essentially gone. Those jerks in the Underworld won…

The last memory of her screaming for him to stay came freshly anew, pumping anger through his veins. He balled his hands into red fists, earning a low whistle from Kelly. "Whoa…I didn't know you could do that, man. And look at your face…" Marco rushed past her, not fully paying attention to her words, landing a fury of punches on the nearest enemy. "Hey! That was my…" Kelly protested as Marco threw part of the acorn at her, which she sliced before getting hit. He knew it was something she could pull off.

"What is your _problem!?_ " Kelly asked in annoyance, surprised at seeing him act so violently all of a sudden. He flashed her a menacing look that screamed her "leave me alone" over his shoulder and continued to fight. The green hair girl sighed, clenching her large sword and began slashing away.

More trees shook their branches, causing even _more_ of the acorn monsters to rain down. Marco felt his arms and legs tire out but he simply didn't _care_. He kept punching, kicking and soon screamed and laughed sinisterly as if he was a monster himself. _I'm a monster, so I should fight like one!_ He picked up one of the evil lot and hurled it at the tree. _I'll show you who's a mad king!_

"Okay, buddy," Kelly slashed an oncoming acorn, "What's got you this pissed? You never fight like this." She was right. All of his life, discipline and being fair had been his fighting mantra. It was something Sensei had taught him in karate, that he had passed on to Star, and Kelly helped him really master. However, the normal rules of engagement were suspended—Marco had spent weeks trying to win over the Royals only to have his efforts blow up in his face. None of them even _tried_ to respect him, in fact, all of his deeds nearly got him killed.

He remembered the gloating look on Dave's face as he tore into Star. How dare that ungrateful prick hurt _his_ princess like that! How dare he force Marco to live through the worst thing he could ever think of—losing Star like he did to Toffee. Tears flowed down his face as he relived the nightmare while fighting, and it didn't go unnoticed by Kelly. She stopped fighting for a second, nearly dropping her sword to comfort him, but a creature rushed towards them which stopped her from doing so. "You. Me. Talking. _Soon_ ," she said through gritted teeth. Marco simply nodded in response, standing behind her.

The two soon were surrounded, by nearly fifty of the creatures now. Marco and Kelly gave each other a knowing glance, standing back to back with blades drawn. The two warriors slashed and diced every foe that dared jump on them, a fury of wood and sap dancing in the air. Once the acorns were dealt with, they combined their attack and split the lower third of the tree's trunk in half. As the tree toppled over, it hissed sharply then poofed into ashes. All that was left were two round seeds, about the size of fists. Kelly picked both up, smiling in victory.

"This will feed my family for a bit." She put the two seeds in her hair, wiping her hands off any dust and soot. "You wouldn't believe how much sap these trees produce, and they fetch a good price at the market too. Now let's talk about you—" Her eyes met Marco's as he wiped away the remaining tears, "First, _dang_ , you fought like an animal! Second, what are you even doing out here…thought you had some fancy dinner to go to."

Marco wordlessly looked back towards the direction of the Butterfly Castle, that loomed like a giant mountain over the black backdrop of the forest. He felt the pull to go back there—maybe even climb up the main tower into Star's bedroom and into her arms again. Where he was safe and loved... _I can't, not yet at least_ , he sighed turning away in defeat. He tried to feel for Star again, but there was nothing. He noticed Kelly biting her lip, feeling as if she knew what _might_ be going on. She was a smart girl like that, Marco mused as he started to walk deeper into the woods before she could say anything.

"You said you wanted to talk, right?" he said in a soft tone when he realized that Kelly was following him. She simply nodded.

"A lot happened," he mumbled sadly. "And it had to do with that fancy dinner you brought up. Warrior Fort?"

Kelly made a strained smile, "Warrior Fort." Their secret place wistfully reminded Marco of the meadow and all those nights with Star. _Will things ever be like that again_? He slowly turned his eyes back to the castle as the lightening sky signaled that dawning of a new day. He could swear that from far away he could see Star's window shining, but he shook his head and went deeper into the forest.

* * *

In the silence of their walk, Marco reflected on the fight. _Wow… I really lost it back there._ He looked at his hands, feeling utter shame wash over him. _I'm supposed to be a gentleman…_ He stopped thinking, feeling Kelly's hand touch his shoulder. She smiled, pointing their spot—a massive treehouse they built together one day after training. "Watch your step, Mr. Thinker," she teased him.

Marco rolled his eyes, climbing up the tree and into the treehouse. Once inside, Kelly walked over to their make-shift fridge and tossed him a can of soda, as well as produced a box of Captain Blanch's Sugar Seeds from the cupboard. He forced himself not to think of all the times he ate the cereal with Star. The two sat down on wooden stools they made around a small table. _We made a lot of stuff in here,_ Marco mused, taking a small sip from his can.

"Okay, spill," Kelly said without even looking at him, digging into her cereal. _What isn't there to talk about…_ He mused to himself before saying, "Oh, Kelly…I don't know where to start..." She rolled her eyes, folding her arms together and leaning forward.

"Don't tell me, you and Star got into your very first fight?" she teased, but her voice was laced with concern.

"No… Not really." Marco answered, taking a longer sip from his soda. "You know about the Prince's Ball and…"

"I know it was too soon." Kelly hissed, crushing her own already-empty can. "Why didn't she just _wait_ a little bit longer. You told me how those royal jerks acted, so I can't imagine they're thrilled about Star _suddenly_ changing her mind over Tom." Marco raised his finger, but Kelly violently chucked the can at the wall silenced him. "Hasn't she hurt you enough?! I mean…"

"Kelly…" he said softly, starting to get up.

"And don't get me started about demon boy," she spat in disgust, "I haven't forgotten about that _stunt_ he pulled, nearly turned you into ash. And now you two are magically friends again…"

"Kelly…" he got closer to her.

"Now, here you are crying in the woods for some reason and—"

"Kelly!" Marco nearly shouted, putting both hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Star did nothing wrong. Let me explain, okay?" She sighed and the two sat down again. "I know you care about me a lot, but man, you got really worked up there. Lemme speak first."

She nodded, "The floor is yours." Marco closed his eyes for a second to organize his thoughts, "It all started last week at dinner with her family, where they all learned that I'm Star's future—"

"—Husband." Kelly cut in, crossing her arms with a smirk. "Uh, just prince, Kelly," Marco rubbed the back of his head, blushing.

"Don't give me that, Marco," she shook her head, "We both know that you two are basically getting married. Wouldn't be surprised if you guys are thinking about having kids already—I'd say four. Heck, you guys might already have started making—"

Marco glared at her to make her stop and raised an eyebrow, " _Four of them?_ Only two, thank you very much." Kelly rolled her eyes at the comment, sporting a look that said "busted."

"We haven't gotten that far—wait, why is this even a discussion?" his face turned red as he stopped himself.

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "Your secret is safe with me if you have—"

Marco cleared his voice, "—Back to what I was saying! The dinner was meant to present me as Star's husband—prince. I mean prince! When I showed up for the dinner, her dad's family really liked me, and it felt really nice. Like all my hard work on Mewni and trying to be by Star's side, actually paid off. People _respect_ me. That is something I always a wanted." Kelly reached over the table, holding Marco's hand. He sighed, signally that the rest of his story was going to be rough.

"But… Her mom's side hates me. They didn't care about _anything_ I did. They even talked about pawning Star to Tom _right in front of my face_."

"Ouch." Kelly winced said. "Bet Star showed them a lesson, huh?" Marco smiled to himself recalling her mighty Warrior Goddess form. She was always so protective of him, and, boy was she beautiful doing it.

"…It got worse than that though, right?" Kelly's grip on his hand tightened, bringing him out of his fantasy and back into the crushing weight of reality. He nodded grimly, seeking strength from her concerned gaze.

"Earlier today, I was officially declared Star's prince before everyone on Mewni, and I met my _loyal_ Kingsguard." Kelly narrowed her eyes, matching Marco's. "Yeah, they are jerks—being prince didn't stop them either. And don't get me started about Higgs…"

"You mean that nasty…" Marco gave Kelly a look, making her bite her lip. "Sorry, that girl owes me for insulting my sword and my skills," she muttered. Marco rubbed his forehead, remembering one time he and Kelly went to Quest Buy to get some weapons for a hunt when they bumped into Higgs and Sir Stabby. It was _not_ a fun memory.

Kelly signaled him to continue, so he did, "I really taught her a lesson. But I acted mean—like, how you saw from before." Marco bit his lip and started shaking, "Worst part is that I don't feel bad, at all. It felt _great_ sticking up for myself, but was it worth becoming a jerk? I can't shake that question at all."

Kelly just gave a soft expression to Marco, making him sigh, "Then tonight was the icing on the cake. We went to the Lucitor Castle to meet the other royal families. I met Tom's dad…Imagine Tom if he hated me and had absolutely no heart in him—that's King Lucitor in a nutshell. He made Star break down in front of all of us—and I had to do something. I love Star _so_ much, so I agreed to his challenge of surviving my personal hell."

Marco let go of Kelly's hands, covering his face. "It was a vision of me and Star when we were older. We were expecting a child together, but…no one excepted us being together. _At all_. So, Star could never leave the castle. I gave her my Kingsguard to watch over her, so she could go outside again…" his voice trailed as he forced himself to continue. "They let her die…and I had to live without her and her family hated me. I became a raving animal, sleeping by her grave—begging her to come back."

Kelly's eyes went wide, gripping the table like a vice as his voice faltered. "When Star got me out of there, and we told everyone off… they called us 'Monster Love'. You know what that is, right?"

She only managed a nod, unable to form a clear sentence. Marco only looked away, feeling only sadness come over him, "I felt so ashamed that I ran from her and came here. We're essentially over now…and you know what? It's for the best." Kelly opened her mouth to counter, but Marco silenced her, "Don't start, Kelly. I can't give Star the future she deserves. I'm a non-royal nobody from a lame planet. Staying with me…is out of the question. Maybe she can go back to dating Tom. He'd take better care of her than me and—"

"—You'd spend the rest of eternity wallowing in depression—like at that beach," Kelly folded her arms. "And what's the point of that, Captain Melodramatic? Don't give me that 'I want my beloved to be happy' crap. What does letting go accomplish? The two of you love each other more than anything I've ever seen—"

"—Why did you let me go?" Marco slammed his fist on the table and the room hushed into silence. Kelly's eyes widened as she looked away, causing Marco to shoot her an apology glance. Rubbing the back of his head, he muttered, "I didn't mean it like that."

He watched Kelly shift away from his in her chair, "So, you knew, huh? Even though I never said anything."

"It was kind of obvious," he said flatly. His mind took him back to how nice she had been after the lake incident. Sure, they had been friends beforehand, but after the Soulrise, things really took off between them. She became his fighting partner, the person he vented to about Star and Tom, the rock he needed when he felt depressed—all seemingly out of the blue. It was not until after Stump Day that he had put two and two together, and part of him felt horrible that he was breaking his friend's heart by continuing to run after Star.

"Huh?" Kelly raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean…" Marco started, "I had a feeling you liked me a lot… and I was worried we wouldn't be good friends after Star and I went out."

"Because, I believed in that 'I want my beloved to be happy' crap," Kelly started slowly. "Yes, I liked you a lot and…I think part of me still does. I mean look at you, Marco. You're such a loveable dork, even if you are as dense as a rock." They both giggled at that point, then she reached for his hand again to steady herself. "But, I always knew that there was only one star in the whole night sky for you. I thought we had a chance, for a while, but after you got into that fight with Tom at Star's birthday party…I knew that I was chasing someone who would never chase me back. So, I let you go. I didn't say anything because I _knew_ that it always meant to be you and Star."

Marco wrapped his arms around her in a hug, which she gladly accepted. He had no idea what to tell her, every word she said was right. "That's why I refuse to let you walk away from that girl," she said as she pulled back. They sat close together as Kelly continued, "Don't try to be some tragic hero here. You two are too hung up on each other. You guys can face this together—might not seem like it right now, but you guys have a bond that can never be broken." _Except it is right now_ , Marco added to himself before tuning back into Kelly's speech.

"When Tad and I dated, that guy never left my side, which made things hard toward the end…" she bit her lip, taking a few moments to finish her thought. "…But he was my partner for a long time. Star is _your_ lifeline, _your_ love. And I know you _well_ , you never give up."

"…But why fight when it's only going to hurt us?" Marco refuted, letting his voice get louder and tears slowly come down his face. "You let me go to make me happy! Why can't I do the same for Star?"

Kelly just narrowed her eyes, standing up to match his lumbering form. She took her right hand and slapped him across his face, making him stumble to the floor. _Ow!_ He rubbed his cheek, honestly surprised at her bold gesture.

"Sorry, buddy but I had to get you out of your funk somehow," Kelly said in a very controlled tone. "You never looked at me the way you did her. Never talked about me the way you talked about her. Your eyes always lit up at the sound of her name. In fact," her voice softened. "You _came_ to Mewni for Star. I don't think you _can_ just turn your back on her, even if you _wanted_ to."

 _She's right again, I could never stop loving Star._ "Thanks for the wake-up call—or slap, I mean." Marco joked, letting out a strained laugh. Kelly only smiled, with the two sitting back down.

"You know how I think and deal with things. I think, think, and think…" Marco clasped his hands together, looking into them as if they could answer his many questions. "But it feels as if I'm fighting gravity—this inescapable force keeping Star and me apart."

Kelly only rolled her eyes, standing up and walking toward the treehouse's opening in the ceiling. Marco followed her, seeing the Butterfly Castle shining tall and proud in the distance, silhouetted by the risen sun. "See that hole up there, Marco. It lets in the sun—which is important for us to see in here. Is it hard to punch a hole through the canopy of a tree? Yeah, but it didn't stop us—did it?" They both smiled at the memory of building their treehouse together. She gave him a playful punch, "You know what you gotta do."

Marco felt the cool Mewnian winds brush his battle-messy hair as he inhaled and exhaled slowly. _I… I can do this. I can fight for…_ Just as Marco was going to reach out to Star, he felt something knock him out of the tree. Kelly jumped down after him, but Marco used his inner magic to cushion the fall. With her standing next to him, he saw the source of the quake—three multi-bear cubs. Kelly and Marco shared a knowing look, balling their hands into fists and readying their swords _. In speaking of unfinished business_ , he glared at the beasts with, a confident grin etched across his face.

Kelly smiled as she slashed the air, pushing back one of the cubs, and giving Marco the time to ready a punch. A loud screech was heard as he landed a red punch across a bear's jaw, sending it reeling into some bushes. Rolling away from various swipes, Kelly and Marco were now standing back-to-back, the trio of bears that surrounded them earlier never letting up. "So… What is the game plan, battle-partner?" Kelly slyly asked, with Marco darting his eyes around, searching for a weakness.

He saw that one head on each of the multi-bears was not fully developed yet—as noted by the smaller eyes. She noticed Marco's observation and grinned, cracking her neck. "Ah, like old times," she mused aloud, unleashing her battle cry as Marco ran alongside her.

Looking at his target, he felt a familiar red light coat him even in the broad daylight. _Moonlight coming down, beaming through the clouds…_ Marco felt his hands glow a faint blue, holding them pressed together to charge up an attack. Memories of Star flowed through him as if a clogged well was freed. _Just keep surviving, forever searching for my destiny…_ Marco finished his song, reminding himself to play it for Star after things calm down… _Right through, now, let them loose!_

"NARWHAL BLAST!" Marco shouted, with a storm of the creatures escaping out of a blue vortex from his palm. Kelly's eyes went wide as the watery creatures struck painful hits on all the cubs. The cubs looked at Marco and Kelly in fear as they shivered. Marco stood, staring at his hands, now glowing pinkish from Star's magic. He had reached her again just now, though things were still very hazy, he could feel their connection starting up again. There was no time to dwell on that though, he still had to finish the fight.

"Run," They said in unison, with the creatures scurrying off back into the heart of the forest. Marco and Kelly shared hi-fives all around and a fist-bump for good measure. "The World Warriors Return!" they shouted as they shared a joyful hug, patting each other's back earnestly. Upon letting go, Marco gave her a thankful smile, one that she shared in return.

"I really needed this. Something to cut loose on and vent… Thanks." Kelly just punched Marco's shoulder playfully. "No problem man, just don't go all 'crazy guy' on me without warning, okay?" Marco folded his arms and nodded.

Suddenly he felt his bond flare up, hearing Star and… Tom of all people talking about… _him?!_ Kelly gave a worried look, but Marco held up his hand, the other tightly holding his forehead as he experienced a flood of her emotions, her fears, and everything that happened after he left. He embraced their bond again, and Marco felt overjoyed at the sensation. _Why did I even let this happen…?_ Then he remembered the royals and his fear of the future. _…No, I'm not letting her go. Even if I have to fight against the rules and break through the very force of gravity itself._

" _Star_ _?_ " Marco tried calling and a rush of thoughts overwhelmed his mind, nearly making him fall to the ground. He just laughed and cried joyful tears at the sensation, and a wide smile never left his face. " _Uh…Sorry, I've been gone all day_ ," he said shyly, as some shame overcame him. " _If you aren't mad or something, let's meet up at our place_." He could feel her powerful sense of relief, as she was worried that he would leave her forever. _What?! She thought…_ Marco shook his head. _We can talk about this later. We gotta plan our attack on those jerks_ _._ " _I really missed you. I hope you felt the same_ ," she said tenderly to him.

" _Star, of course, I missed you too_ _,_ " he answered her sincerely, " _I love you after all_ _._ " Star ended their conversation, and Marco looked up at the sky with a confident expression.

Kelly sat down next to him, lightly punching his arm. "What's suddenly got you smiling?".

Marco chuckled, flashing his friend a knowing look, "Star. I hate to leave you here, but there's something I need to do."

Kelly just shook her head slowly, "Your weird lover boy senses tingling? I swear you guys can like read each other's minds, you're so close." _You have no idea_ , he rolled his eyes as they laugh. Then he stood up, boldly shaking his fist at the ever-watching castle, with Kelly looking on.

"Those royals want a war? They want to see what Prince Marco Diaz-Butterfly is made of?" Marco asked aloud, clenching his right fist with a proud grin.

" _Diaz-Butterfly_?" Kelly smirked. "I _told_ you that you were practically Star's husband."

He ignored her as he kept going, "I will show them. We will play _and_ break their rules, Star and I. I will _never_ let people like _them_ push me away from her like that again." Marco let go of his fist, making a vapor of red magic vanishing into the wind. "I promise…"

Kelly stood with him, patting his back. "Go get her, tiger. I gotta head home anyway." She put her sword into her hair, as she drew out her scissors. "By the way, if those royal jerks mess with you again…tell Star to save some action for me, alright?" He gave her a playful jab as he cut a portal to the meadow, smiling as he smelled the sweet grass on the wind.

 _I won't be a disappointment… to both Star or myself…_ Marco walked into the portal, with the cool Mewni skies masking a red glow trying to shine through.

* * *

As the portal closed after Marco, Star sunk to her knees sobbing his name over and over. The dinner that was supposed to be in his honor was in shambles while the Lucitors and Butterflys were yelling at each other over the untouched food growing cold on the tables. Actually, it was more the Johansens and Star's parents fighting the rest of the Butterflys and the Lucitors. Normally, Star would have joined right in, blasting anyone who dared hurt Marco, but her warrior's heart was too broken to seek vengeance. Instead, she sat curled in a ball in the far corner of the throne room, watching her entire world fall apart for the second or third time because of something _she_ did. This was all her idea—she got the Lucitors' hopes up by choosing Tom first before dragging Marco into this hell. She shrunk into a tighter ball hugging her knees, as endless tears fell, why was she such a screw-up? _I just want to go back in time_ , _to another world_ …A world where they could just be Star and Marco again. Not princess and prince, not a disappointment and forbidden lover…But that was gone now, possibly forever.

"Uh, Star?" she turned to see Tom standing by her, his face full of sorrow watching the same scene play out in front of him. "Wanna get out of here?" he said though his eyes never left the fighting. _I would love to just run away…_ she wished she could have said—probably to Marco—but she sighed to Tom and nodded. The demon prince helped her to her feet and they tiptoed up the stairs to his room, past their families. Star slumped on his bed with a sigh with Tom looking on in concern. _Why am I even in here?_ It just hit her how odd it was to be sitting in her ex's bedroom, but it beat being downstairs. Tom rubbed his arm awkwardly, "So…where should we go then?"

Star simply shrugged, not looking him in the eyes, "I guess anywhere. Just take me away from here." _I just want to be with Marco_ , she tried calling him over and over, but he never answered her. It was like she could hardly feel him there anymore—their bond was strained to its breaking point. " _Please Marco, I need you!_ " still nothing but deafening silence from his end. The tears came back in full force, and she felt Tom sit beside her on the bed, throwing his arm around her in comfort. His eyes were full of concern for her and probably Marco as well; they were close friends again and Star remembered the fear and anger in his eyes when his father had cast that spell on Marco. Then his eyes lit up with an idea, "I have a plan. We should probably change first, so meet here in thirty?" Star weakly nodded as she got up and sliced a portal to her room.

It was cold, dark, and empty—just like her heart. She went to her bedside and reached under her pillow for her secret, stinky Marco hoodie that she slept with each night. Star inhaled deeply, gagging in the process from the strong odor, savoring every note of Marco's scent. Her mind flashed full of their memories together on dates and training together. _Man, he stinks_ , she wrinkled her nose in disgust thought she smiled wistfully. This was all she had left of him—just like that summer when he went back to Earth after he helped save Mewni from Toffee. _Come back this time too_ , she tucked the hoodie back in its secret place as she changed into her normal attire.

When she cut a portal to Tom's room again, she found him standing by the bed with Cebbie cowering behind him. She was so big that she hardly fit in the room as her back touched the ceiling. "She wants to come too," Tom gave his dog a pat on one of her heads, "She hates arguing."

"So, where are we going?" Star asked with a sniffle. "You'll see, C'mon," Tom opened a portal with Star and Cerberus following. On the other side was an all too familiar sight—one that, if Star was feeling more herself, complained about. Stretched out before her was the pristine white ash sand of Lava Lake Beach. Waves of molten rock peacefully flowed in and out, sometimes casting bubbly globs in the air that cooled into rocks before falling back into the lake. The beach was mostly empty at the moment since daylight was just breaking, though there were a few couples nearby making out. That, of course, made her miss Marco even more.

She turned her eyes to Tom, who just stared at her with an odd facial expression she could not read. He shuffled the beach umbrella and blanket he brought, at the last second, in his arms awkwardly. "Let's set up then," he said in a hesitant, low voice. He unfurled their blanket which was oddly _just_ big enough for them to sit on and began to fumble with the umbrella. Cerberus stretched out on the other side of Star on her belly, wagging her tail pensively. Tom settled down close to Star and the two sat in silence as the sky turned from dark indigo to vibrant dark blue then finally to its normal grayish-orange. The similarity of this moment to the Soulrise was something Star tried to not dwell on—that was an odd day in hindsight.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought us here," Tom rubbed the back of his head as he spoke suddenly, "I just thought we would go someplace where we had fun before."

"It's fine, Tom," she replied quietly, "Just have a lot on my mind." Which included ignoring the significance of this place…She watched Tom reach into his pocket for his phone and began to play music. Star raised an eyebrow at the lyrics: "So take me back in time \ To another world \ When you can be mine…"

 _I wish I could…_ Star felt tears well up. She would give anything for that dinner to have never happened, or the other dinner with her family…Heck, she deeply regretted asking Marco to be her prince that night too. _I shouldn't have said yes when he asked me out_. Star should have known this storm was coming; she had been a royal all her life and knew the pressure that was to come. This was the inevitable result of Marco dating her: judgment, pain, and hurt. Why hadn't she kicked him out when he first showed up to Mewni? It would have been for his own good, even if it hurt him.

 _Would I have done all of this differently?_ She mused silently, watching the clouds drift by. Part of her said "no"—she loved her time with Marco from the dance in the temple onwards. He completed her, and she completed him. And their bond, both in general and in their head, was so precious to her—so much so that she had threated to blast anyone who got in the way the past several times lately. But part of her said "yes" too. She hated dragging him through all of this pain. She had been naïve, thinking that maybe it would not be this bad. No, it was far worse…

"We don't have to worry \ When you're by my side \ There's nothin' I don't know \There's nothin' to decide \ Apart from where we want to go _._ "

Tom was humming the music wistfully, looking at her with a strange intent that drew her out of her thoughts. She shot a puzzled look at him, who sheepishly looked away. "Sorry if this is pushing it," he muttered regretfully, switching his phone off.

"Still hung up on us?" she said flatly, her eyes drifting to the lake in front of them. She heard Tom shift uncomfortably in the sand, and when she met his eyes, she saw the longing emerge from them. "Yeah…kinda," Tom muttered, "I know I shouldn't but…I wish we could just go back to when things were simpler. Before this drama…we were so happy, Star."

"There was always drama," she pointed out as she counted on her fingers, "The Silver Bell Ball, those weird negotiations with your parents…"

"Touché," he added, before gazing off in a faraway direction. They said nothing for a while, each caught up in deep memories of the past. For Star, her mind tortured her with recollections of her and Marco in their secret place—the place they could go and forget about duty and tradition. Her skin could almost feel the cool of the soft grass and the murmur of the nightly breeze…and _his_ touch. Oh, how she missed that the most. Always to tender and caring and comforting. No matter how stressful her days had been from stupid princess duties or from helping her mom, the stress melted away like wax during their nights in the meadow. _Why can't you just take me there_ , she wept to the universe as her mind took her to one night in particular….

* * *

Star and Marco were out stargazing again after a grueling day spent apart because of negotiation talks about pointless corn-related treaties. She had apologized profusely for nearly skipping their Relationship Thursday afternoon cuddling, but patient Marco—forever understanding her desire to be a better princess—told her not to worry about it. " _At least we have tonight_ ," he pointed out as they lay in the grass on a blanket. As they watched the heavens dance above them in its twinkling splendor, her eyes were drawn to the Two Lovers, who hovered almost protectively over the pair. She wondered if this was how the mythical lovers spent their time whenever they managed to steal away together. Of course, Pony Head had ruined her image of their meetings by suggesting that they came in the woods for raucous activities, but Star liked to imagine that they did more than satisfy their lust. She imagined them just wanting to _be_ together, be it watching stars or enjoying each other fully, as Pony Head mentioned.

" _You know, each star can have dozens of worlds around them_ ," Marco had told her, taking her hand. " _Think of the endless possibilities_ …"

" _The endless adventures_ ," she gave him a kiss. " _We should go see all of them!_ " Marco chuckled, brushing her hair, " _That would take forever, Star. There are trillions upon trillions of stars out there with other worlds._ " She shushed him by putting a finger to his lips. " _I don't care as long as we're together_ …"

* * *

" _As long as we're together_ …" what a cruel twist of fate, she chuckled to herself darkly as her heart sank even deeper. Marco always called her his "bright and shining Star," well, he was her warm and blazing sun that lit her day and warmed her life with his rays. Without him, it was like being shrouded in the perpetual night: cold, dark, and isolating. Her mind frantically called him again, but no answer.

As she sobbed again, Tom held her close. Instead of acting on her first instinct of pushing him away, she leaned on his shoulder to seek his comfort. "It'll be okay, Starship," he said tenderly, his voice choked up on emotion, "Even if it isn't now. I miss him too." Cebbie also gave a low whine in a seeming echo. " _Please come back_ ," she pleaded with him once more. Sure, he probably could not hear her, but she wanted to make her point known.

When she had finished crying, she sat up again. Tom cleared his throat, "So…uh wanna do something fun to get our minds off of things?" She simply shrugged, never moving her eyes from the lava in front of them. What on any dimension could get her mind off of what has happened? Tom poked her side, "C'mon, Starship, I hate seeing you like this." When she did not answer, he rubbed his neck, "We used to have so much fun here, remember?"

 _Yeah…I really want to remember us making out on a beach, Tom_ , she gave him a sideways glance through narrowed eyes, but held her tongue. Before she could answer him with a nicer version of her retort, a volleyball landed on the sand by her feet. Startled, both Tom and Star turned to see a group of demons leering at them with crossed arms. The leader of the group strode up right to the blanket, getting in their faces. "Why look at this, fellas…yet another cruddy couple is crampin' on _our_ spot."

"Uh, one, she's not my girlfriend," Tom shot back at the demon, who rolled his eyes, "And, two, we were here first." The other teens gathered in a circle around Tom and Star laughing wickedly. _Great, more jerks to deal with_ , Star straightened herself from her hunched position and glared at the bullies. They had their fists balled, itching for a fight as they crept closer. Six against two, huh? That's doable…she calculated. "What's wrong with your girly, demon boy?" the first teen spoke again, "Sure, looks mopey."

"I said she's _not_ my girlfriend," Tom replied in his angry voice, "And she's had a tough day. So, you better _back off_ or I'll make you regret it." He stood up and gave the teenager a harsh shove on the chest for emphasis. "Plus, I'm the Prince of the Underworld, _buddy!_ "

"Oh, we've heard about you, _Prince_ ," another teen jeered, "That lazy oaf in the castle that got rejected by the Princess for a peasant boy from another—"

The teen never finished his sentence as a blubbery narwhal nailed him in the chest. The teens and Tom turned their eyes to Star, who sat there with her smoking wand gripped in her right hand. She got up on her feet and turned to the bully, standing on her tiptoes to look him dead in the eyes, "Just _what_ did you say about Marco?"

The bully opened his mouth to say something snide, but Star's glowing wand dissuaded him, and he took a step back. Star smirked darkly, "A wise decision. Also, Tom is my friend and not a 'lazy oaf.' Mess with him too, and I'll send you flying with your friend over there." Tom shot her a grateful, proud look that seemed to say, _That's my Starship._ She flashed him a grin as they huddled closer together, planning how to teach these teens a lesson they'll never forget.

"You want this spot back? Then name your challenge!" Star crossed her arms. The demon teens all shared a series of glances with their leader. _Of course, like worthless hellhounds groveling to their Alpha_ , she shook her head. After a moment, the leader nodded to his underlings before naming the challenge, "Alright you reject royals—you're on." He picked up the volleyball from the sand and gave it a twirl on his finger, "See this here volleyball, and that net over there? That's how we're duking it out."

Tom and Star grinned devilishly—they were the volleyball king and queen when they dated. No team had ever beaten them, and today would be a continuation of that streak for sure. She raised an eyebrow when he grabbed her hand as he accepted the challenge, "You're on! Star and I are gonna send you guys running home to your mommies! Right, Starship?" Still distracted by Tom holding her hand, she only managed to nod.

"Watch our spot, Cebbie," Tom gave his dog a kiss on all of her heads, "We'll be right back after we cream these guys."

Fired up for the challenge, Star and Tom followed the demon teens to a volleyball net nearby. The Underworld sun was fully high in the sky, glaring on the hot ashy sand like an evil eye. _Should have brought flip-flops_ , Star groaned as she hopped on the burning sand. Luckily, she should not have to stand in one spot for too long during the game. On their trek to the net, she noticed the sheer number of couples cuddling on the beach, and she felt a pang of loneliness through her heart as well as the weirdest sense of déjà vu. It only felt like yesterday that she was doing that with Tom, though the thought of that made her stomach turn. In another vain attempt, she tried calling out to Marco again to see if he was okay and safe. No answer.

As she sighed, Star felt Tom grab her hand and gave it a knowing squeeze. "I know, Star," he said gently, "It'll be okay—I promise. We won't let them win: my parents or these dumb jerks." She gave him a brief side hug as they kept walking to the battlefield that awaited them.

When they reached the net, the teens had already divided themselves into three teams of pairs. Tom smirked, "They have no idea what's coming. We used to rule this beach together! The King and Queen of the Underworld volleyball circuit have returned right Star?" She gave him a playful jab on the shoulder teasingly, "Absolutely, my king. Let's do this!"

Their first set of victims approached the far side of the net, flexing their muscles. "How cute!" Star heckled them, picking up the volleyball. She spiked it over the net, where it streaked like a meteor past the two hapless losers, who had no time at all to react before it hit the ground.

Tom gave her a high-five, "This is gonna be easy!" Then to the teens, he called out, "Quit while you still can! Star and I love playing rough."

"Tom!" Star folded her arms in annoyance.

"What?" Tom furled his brows, "We do. I mean we always got so into our sessions—Ok, Star, get your mind out of the gutter here. We're just as passionate about volleyball as you and Marco are about those videogames on that quest." _Uh…_ Star said nothing, rubbing her arm sheepishly, _Well...about that.._.

They had no time to continue their awkward conversation because the volleyball landed with a thud at Tom's feet. "Okay, head in the game," he picked up the ball to serve. "Ready, Star? Get back to defend!" As he served the ball over the net, the princess dropped back behind him with her eyes intent on the sky above. She heard the impact of the ball on the flesh and bones of an arm from the far side of the court. _It's going to the lower left side of the court_ , she noted with eyes narrowed in anticipation, the wind was going to push it that way. She would not be able to make it in time, so Tom would have to get it. _Come on, Tom, lower left!_ Her mind screamed, but as the demon prince stood rooted in place, she remembered that she actually had to use words. _This is so much easier with Marco_ , she sighed to herself as the ran towards him.

"To the left, Tom!" she hollered, snapping him into attention. He dove towards the corner of the court, hitting the ball into the air which Star batted over the net and past the teens. "Good save," she helped Tom on his feet.

"You called it, Starship—good eyes," he pats her on the back. The next few exchanges went by in a similar fashion with Tom and Star falling into their rhythm without much of a hitch. Tom made excellent serves and was fearless on offense, while Star bravely defended the backfield and called out shots. The teens never scored another point during the match.

"Match point, chumps," Tom twirled the ball on his pointed finger, gloating, "I told you Star and I can take you." The teens stood there in silence as they stared at the ground, pouting. Tom passed the ball to Star, "Take us to victory, my queen. Then we shall celebrate all night long!" She narrowed her eyes at him, prompting Tom to add, "Not like that. I swear I'm not hitting on you." _Then don't make it sound like it_ , she shook her head, readying herself for the game-winning serve.

Suddenly, the other four bullies rushed on the court behind their doomed comrades. The leader snapped his fingers, summoning the ball out of Star's hands and into his. "What gives?" she shouted in indignation. Tom stood near her shaking in anger, probably trying to prevent himself from blowing up yet another outing with Star. It only got worse when the bully cackled, "Since you guys are _so_ good, I thought we would even things up."

"How is that even?!" Tom literally began to growl, "You have a four-people advantage!" The group of teens grinned at each other and laughed, with the leader of them mockingly sighing, "You're right, Prince Loser…let's make things more fun." The teen snapped his fingers again and set the ball on fire. _Why does everything in the Underworld involve souls and fire?_

Star gritted her teeth and formed her hands into fists. It was time to get serious and they were not holding back anymore, that was for sure. She dropped into a quasi-fighting stance, with fists raised up. _Don't think about it_ , she forced herself to ignore from whom she had learned the stance. There was only one thing to focus on and that was teaching these punks a lesson. Tom shot her a dark grin, "Let's go all out, Star." Then to the teens, he yelled, "Do your worst!"

"The pleasure is mine," the bully lobbed the ball in the air and spiked it with a huge sonic boom of a smack. It shot through the air like a cannonball, leaving a trail of fire as it hit the back of the court. "Ha! Our point!" the bullies gloated and cheered, as Star and Tom looked at the ball with their mouths hung open. The prince burst into flames, "I'm gonna pound you into the next Soulrise!"

"Wait, we should strategize this," she grabbed his arm as he stomped past to retrieve the flaming ball, "Play smarter not harder." Tom exhaled slowly, extinguishing the flames on his body. "But I just wanna ground them to ashes," he muttered as he picked up the flaming ball, giving it a frustrated squeeze.

He lobbed the ball over the net before dropping back beside Star, shooting her a "this-better-work" glance. _Look for patterns_ , Star watched the bullies pass the ball amongst themselves several times in odd zigzag patterns—of course, trying to throw them off! She willed herself to focus on the ball but lost track until it finally sailed over the net. She rushed forward to meet it, charging magic to her hand in a furious red glow. The ball went screaming back to the other side only to be intercepted by one of the teens. _Dang it_ , Star grit her teeth, charging up more magic in her fists. Tom cocked an eyebrow and whistled a low note, "Wow, you must have learned a lot from Marco." _You have no idea_ , she exchanged him a look tinged with sorrow.

But there was no time to dwell on that as the ball came hurling back. "I got it!" Tom charged into the ball with a flaming fist to knock it back. Again, it was met by a waiting teen and the cycle started again with them passing the ball around.

"Let's copy their strategy," Star suggested. Nodding in agreement, Tom intercepted the ball but passed it back to Star. She sent it back to him, who set the ball in the air for Star to spike to the other side of the net with another red slap. They both groaned as the ball was saved by the leader of the gang, who deftly sent it into the sand on their side. "Point two!" he shouted in triumph, "Sure you don't wanna quit?"

"Never!" Star picked up the ball, her blood surging with exhilaration. "I'm not letting anyone beat me." There was one ace she had up her sleeve, Star smirked as she twirled the ball in preparation. She began singing in her mind as magic flowed through her. _Right through gravity~_ Star sang to herself, juggling the ball in her hands. _Just right through what earth planned~_ she hit the ball high enough in the air that she had to fly to meet it. _Right through gravity_ , she hovered in the air to level herself for the perfect strike with the magic swirling in her hands like a storm. _Right through_ , _now, let them loose~_ she spiked the ball with all her might, it streaked like a mighty meteor towards the hapless teens. They scattered as the ball crashed into the ground causing a deep impact crater made of glass. Tom gave her a hug as she floated back to the sand beside him. "That was incredible," he breathed. "You really are the best volleyball partner ever."

"Except we aren't done yet," they turned to see the leader claw his way out of the crater. "Still…have one more point!" The rest of the gang appeared beside him and began chanting a demon curse. Tom and Star watched in horror as they managed to combine their bodies into one seven-foot-tall monster with six arms. " _Really_!" Tom spat, "You mean you weren't cheating enough before?!"

The creature laughed in a deep voice, "Welcome to my final form—" he picked up the ball with a smirk, "And to your demise." There was no way they could play that beast, Star's shoulders slouched in defeat. Then it hit her, there was one way… "Tom, we gotta unleash our secret weapon!" she called to him. He scratched his head, "What secret—oh _that_ one! Uh…are you sure, because you're dating someone else and—"

She shook her head to silence him, "No time to think about that right now. It's time for one last ride!" Tom's eyes twitched, "Language, Star…" She jumped on his shoulders and grabbed his horns tightly, trying hard not to dwell on the implications. Maybe it was a good thing that Marco wasn't here or could hear her thoughts.

"Let's do this, Tom!" she roared as he flew around the court with her on his back. The monster served the ball, but with Star driving, Tom volleyed the ball back to the other side with ease. The monster missed the speedy attack, giving the Royals a game plan. "We just gotta be a smidge faster!" Tom said in realization as they flew back for the next serve.

"Then gimme all you got," Star pet his hair with her free hand, causing him to tense up for a second. They met the next serve and Tom sent it whizzing past them with a good hit. The bullies growled in frustration, "We aren't holding back anymore!" They summoned magic to their fists as they grabbed the ball.

"Just gotta get one more point!" Star announced giving the horns a squeeze, "Let's make it special." She felt Tom nod as they readied to end this match once and for all. The bullies hit the ball over the net, which Tom saved from the ground. He punched it upwards and away—giving them a split second to charge into it at full speed. Star's red fist connected perfectly with the ball and it hurtled away at the speed of sound, causing a shockwave to rock the beach and blast sand everywhere. The ball ripped right through the bullies' combined body, causing it to explode in a streak of light before hitting the ground. When the dust settled, Tom and Star looked down upon the six interlopers passed out cold and the ball still inbounds. "Matchpoint and set!" Tom smirked, kicking sand on the leader's face.

"We did it!" Star hugged Tom's horns. "The King and Queen of the volleyball world hold their title once more."

"You can get off now," Tom reminded her flatly, to which she slid off. The two friends gave each other a sincere high-five as they walked away in triumph. "Let's go get some s'mores."

* * *

In the waning hours of the afternoon, Tom, Star, and Cerberus reclined by a roaring fire with marshmallows toasting over it. The glowing waves of magma lazily lapped the beach as the sky darkened slowly. There was not much talking between the two members of the trio that could talk, despite their victory and high spirits from their win earlier, save idle small talk about burning some of the marshmallows. Those burnt pieces were tossed to Cebbie, whose heads fought over the right to the food no one wanted. Star busied herself watching the ruby embers from the fire rise up to the sky in a hypnotic dance, taking her mind back to the temple and to familiar feeling of loneliness. The deafening silence still remained, reminding her of the pain as her tears began to well up again. She noticed Tom eyeing her with concern, "Wanna talk? You were so happier earlier."

At first, she had half the mind to say nothing but felt oddly compelled to vent Tom. Marco was his best friend, so perhaps he was still reeling from the dinner last night. With a sigh, she said bitterly, "I've really done it this time…he's never coming back."

"Who? Marco?" Tom reached for her when she tried to mask her tears and the sorrow in her voice. She leaned on his shoulder as she continued, "It's never been like this before—not since he came back to Mewni. I ruined his life, Tom, because I selfishly wanted him by my side. There was no way he could have been ready for all this crap that we've had to deal with since birth—what was I thinking?"

She faced him, wiping the tears away on her arm, "Tom…I should have stayed with you—" The demon's eyes wide in shock as she continued. She took both of his hands in hers as she faced him, "I should have let go of those feelings for Marco and have embraced being with you. _None_ of this would have happened: my parents like you, the kingdoms like you because you are a real prince, and our love would have been encouraged. We worked well together earlier, so maybe—"

Tom silenced her by squeezing her hands as he leaned in closer. Their faces were only an inch apart from as he looked her straight in the eyes with his brimming with emotion. Star sighed in resignation—this was for the best. She could make her family and kingdom proud again, and Tom wasn't _that_ bad of a guy. _And most importantly, Marco will be free again_. She leaned forward to close the gap but was stopped as Tom gave her an utterly confused expression that screamed, _What are you doing?!_

"Starship? Are you trying to—" he stammered as he backed away. Star blinked at him, "You heard what I just said, I'm willing to get back together because it's the best course of action." Tom froze for a second with his mouth gaping open until he found the words to speak.

"That's by far the _dumbest_ thing I've ever heard you say. Sorry, not sorry." He cleared his throat as Star leaned back away from him mostly relieved that nothing had actually happened.

"Look, Star," he sighed, "I'm not stupid. We will _never_ work—didn't twice, you know. After our awkward fight in the raft, I-I've been letting go. And it's hard, yes…but it needs to happen. We are good friends but horrible lovers. I mean we ended tons of dates arguing and mad at each other." Star began to giggle softly as her mind brought her to each one—it was usually over stupid stuff too.

"Remember that one time we fought over why we were fighting over which restaurant to go to?" she flashed him a smile. Tom grinned, "Exactly. What a _stupid_ day that was…But you see what I'm saying? I'm not done yet, so get comfy—I got a lot to say."

He rubbed the back of his head as he started, "Where to begin…Star, you _can't_ force yourself to like someone—you just tried that when we started dating again and look where we are. Face it, your heart has and always will belong to Marco. Don't deny it either. I've always seen it in how you look at him—even when you were just, 'friends.' Remember the end of the Stump Day fiasco? Don't think I didn't notice."

Star rubbed her arm blushing, "Oh yeah…" Tom chuckled to himself softly, before adding more seriously, "I'm not blind. And sure, we could get married right now and my parents would jump for joy—heck, let's even throw in some kids for them. They're weird enough about these things that the two of us having kids at sixteen wouldn't phase them, sadly. But Star—" He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, "I care about you, I _really_ do. In fact, you could even say that I _love_ you too much to let you make yourself miserable for appearance's sake. Even…for _my_ sake. You belong with Marco, we both know that, so go for it."

Happy tears formed in her eyes as she hugged him, "Thanks, Tom." She pulled away when she felt him laugh. "Besides," he said, "I would have to _constantly_ worry about our kids being _mine_. I mean, Marco would still be your squire and best friend."

"I would never—" she began but Tom cut her off. "You _say_ that, Star. But I've read the stories about what happens when a married queen befriends a knight…and I _swear_ if our kid comes out with brown hair and a mole, I am hunting Marco down to the ends of the universe." They both fell out laughing at the absurd realism of the moment. She vividly imagined Marco holding what was _supposed_ to be Tom's child briefly before running for his life. _The tabloids would love us for sure_ , Star giggled as she gained composure.

"You think he would stay if we got married?" she asked Tom after he stopped laughing.

"Star, are you _kidding_ me?" he practically exclaimed, "Marco has no idea how to quit if he tried. I basically had him dead that one time but—nope—Marco "I-never-give-up" Diaz found some stinking way to beat the odds. Heck, he would still dutifully stay by your side, even if it meant preparing our royal bed and making himself miserable. He _really_ loves you. And you feel the same."

Star smiled to herself, "You're right, Tom."

"Of course," he gave her a playful jab. "But what about our parents and the kingdoms and duty?" Star asked with her brows furling. This was all well and good in theory, but her love was forbidden—Dave and the Butterflys made that clear. And they will never accept it…

Tom shrugged, "So what? I don't care about what my father says—he's an evil jerk and I _barely_ recognize him as my dad. Not sorry at all. And why do _you_ care, Starship? You're my rebel princess—that's why I fell for you way back when. You do things that make you happy and give you meaning, no matter what others say. Embrace that fully—you know, a good friend of ours said that you had to rule Mewni your way."

Star began to relax for time since before the dinner. Every single word Tom said was dead-on, she could not let those royal old windbags dictate her life. Marco _is_ her choice and always will be, and she needed to fully embrace that, even if no one else stood in their corner. Well, that wasn't true either—she had Tom, her parents, her friends, and the commoners that would support them forever. _Marco and I have our love_ , she grinned with genuine joy, _We can do this together!_

Tom put a hand on her shoulder, "And he'll be back. You guys are like weirdo magnets or something. Just give him the time to calm down."

As if on cue, Star felt the bond open up on Marco's end. " _Uh…Sorry, I've gone all day_ ," he said shyly. " _If you aren't mad or something, let's meet up at our place_." Tom raised an eyebrow as Star began grinning and tearing up again. Oh, how she missed this! He really did come back for her, after all. " _Star, of course, I missed you too_ ," he answered her sincerely, " _I love you after all_."

"And I, you," she whispered happily.

"Everything alright Starship?" he prodded her gently, "You're doing that thing again—like at the camp but without Marco."

"He's back," she smiled at Tom, who was even more confused. "I've never understood _how_ you two do that," he scratched his arm nervously, "Like how you know where each other are and seem to speak without words. Do you guys like read minds or something?" _You have no idea_ , she shook her head slowly.

But Tom patted her shoulder, meeting his eyes to her, "Go to him." Before she could ask, Tom said, "Don't worry about what I'm going to do. I'm going to chill with Cebbie and let things die down at home. But you got places to be with Marco, so get moving."

The two friends hugged as Star opened a portal to the secret place, leaving Tom behind smiling as how everything was alright again.

* * *

In the coming twilight, Star stepped out of her golden portal and into the long grasses of the meadow. They tickled her knees as she walked through the expanse, taking in the scenery of the black pines against the darkening horizon. One by one, the stars above were beginning to shine forth as the sun slid further down the sky and Star could see part of the Two Lovers already visible. Her mind took her back to when she had told Marco the story on their first date, how happy they had been laying under the stars together.

" _I'm happy now, mi Estrella_ ," she whipped her head around, pulled in Marco's direction. Her dork was sitting in the tall grass still clad in his prince attire, gazing lovingly at her. She could feel an edge of uneasiness through the bond. He was beating himself up for leaving her crying in the Underworld, and for nearly letting their treasured bond die. _Marco…_ she stood there staring at him for a moment and decided whether she should pinch herself to make sure she was not dreaming. He came back—Tom told her that he would, but part of her was so afraid. Then, as if a switch went off in her brain, she ran to him. She crashed into him with enough strength to bowl him over, and excited kissed his face all over. Marco laughed as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her in closer, planting kisses of his own. " _Star, this tickles_!" he squirmed under her. She stilled him by locking her lips to his for a long, passionate kiss, playing with his hair.

After they broke apart, they held each other's cheeks, savoring the moment that they both thought would never happen again. Their bond was a swirl of emotions from longing to joy to guilt for letting things get too far. _I guess it's time for another talk_ , Star slid off him, giving Marco a chance to catch his breath. As she laid beside him, she nuzzled his neck, taking in his strong scent. He smelled so good…and she knew Marco could feel her thoughts.

"It's from fighting all day," he flexed the muscles in his arms, garnering an eye-roll from Star. "I spent the day with Kelly, and that's what we did." It made sense, Kelly had always been Marco's venting and sparring partner since they had gotten so close. _Nothing unusual here_ , she reminded herself, though the lingering suspicion of Kelly's crush on him remained. Star shook the feeling away, it was time to stop dwelling on the past.

"I hung out with Tom," she played with her hair, "At the beach. It was super fun too, we played some volleyball and watched the sunrise and stuff." Marco sat up, raising an eyebrow, "You two went to Lava Lake Beach." His tone was flat, but Star could feel his memories of _that_ day between them clearly. It probably didn't help that she and Tom basically did the same activities—save the kissing at the end.

"It was Tom's idea," she replied to his suspicion, "And it wasn't bad." _I could get after you for hanging out with Kelly_ , she shot him a look. They were both sitting up now, looking away to gather their thoughts in silence. It was Marco who broke the calm first, clearing his voice. "Star, I'm so sorry," he grabbed her hands, facing her. "I should have never left you like that. You needed me and…I ran away because I felt so broken. I couldn't deal with anything anymore, and our bond nearly died and—"

She silenced him with a quick kiss, before adding more seriously, "No, _I'm_ sorry. I dragged you into this mess when you weren't ready. I should have waited the nine months and have really told you what you'd be up against. I mean, we've only seriously been together for a few months and I know people do these kinds of things much slower on Earth…"

"Not in Las Vegas," he chuckled a bit, trying to make her smile. His smoldering brown eyes met hers, nearly making Star melt in his arms. "In all honesty," he began. "I don't think time would have changed much of anything—they'd hate us still if we waited a hundred lifetimes. And sure, it's weird for a fifteen-year-old Earth kid to be sitting here with basically his wife and about to run an entire kingdom while fighting jerk family members—but I wouldn't have it anyway. I wanted wacky, zany adventures—that's part of why I left Earth—and this is one heck of a ride. But you want to know why I _really_ left?"

Star tilted her head, thinking for a moment—though she contemplated cheating by looking into his thoughts. "Uh…you liked corn?" she said weakly. Marco shook his head and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Because of you," he confessed, his voice was low and tender. "I couldn't live my life without you by my side. Jackie knew this, which was why she dumped me. I mean who else could provoke a Safe Kid to make the most unsafe decision ever of packing up everything and leaving home forever? Star, I _practically_ dropped out of high school for you." They both laughed for a moment, then Marco continued, "And remember that vow from the hill back at Echo Creek? I swore to stay by your side forever—that's something I'm not going back on."

"And same here," Star squeezed his hands. "Though I'm not pressuring you at all to keep the Prince's Ball. But I know you will because you're Marco Diaz—"

"Diaz-Butterfly," he corrected her teasingly. She playfully punched his arm, "Okay, _darling husband_." Then she continued back in her serious voice, "Anyways, it's hard to tell what the future will bring for us once the Prince's Ball happens—I doubt those jerks will ever leave us alone. But I think we can face it as long as we are together."

"I know we will," Marco smiled as he laid down on the grass, with Star laying her head on his chest. She listened to the vibrations as he spoke, "We're a team, Star. No matter what, let's remember that first and foremost. I'm not letting them take you away from me." She could hear the darkness in his tone of voice as he recalled the memories from the nightmare. His heartache rippled through both of them and they held each other for comfort.

"That's not happening, Marco," she reassured him as she rubbed his chest. "We'll run away before that ever does. But I wouldn't worry about it. We have a lot of allies: our parents, our friends, the monsters, and commoners. And even if we didn't, we have each other forever."

Star shifted so that she could gaze into Marco's eyes, which glowed in the light of the red moon above them. She traced her finger on his lips lovingly, " _You know, you look hot in your messed-up Prince's outfit. Plus, I love it when you get stinky_." She heard him purr softly as he flipped her on her back, kissing her forehead. She blushed at the thoughts he was thinking. "Aren't you tired from all that fighting?"

"I'm never too tired to be your Wild Man," he began to slowly kiss her neck. The couple spent the rest of the night in their secret place, enjoying each other in complete bliss.

* * *

 **Author's Notes and Review Round-up**

 **As always, shout out to RK128 for being my writing buddy and for convincing me to use these two songs, "** **Un-gravitify" from Sonic Riders and "Back in Time (OST)" from Sonic R.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro- Thanks for the comment as always!**

 **Dredd2012- I was personally channeling Fire Lord Ozai from ATLA, but that works too! Marco has gone through a lot, so we'll see…thanks for the review.**

 **Firefighter16- Thanks for the comment! If we've seen anything from 3a, it's that Marco isn't a quitter when things get rough. I have a feeling he'll come back too.**

 **Oracle6044- This was the feels chapter and I cried a bit writing it. Marco definitely is going to get the space to think things over in Chapter 10, so we'll see what happens…Thanks for the review!**

 **A unimpressive name- But angst makes adventure and romance fun (maybe) lol. The road to paradise** **is often paved with thorns, but never fear, good things will happen. I hope you stick around and thanks for the comment!**

 **Mamba24808- Thanks for leaving a review! I wouldn't worry about Marco too much, he's a loyal guy through and through, he kinda just needs some time to recover from what's happened.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114- I decided to portray the nobles in the story more like how nobles actually acted in the Middle Ages. Often times they were ruthless, corrupt, and power hungry—I don't think we really understand that as modern readers. And it also allows for more drama because you have the older establishment versus the young revolutionaries (as you saw in the mini-civi** l **war). The Butterflys and the Lucitors are stuck in their ways at this point so Marco and Star need to realize that. Thanks for the review!**

 **RedLukas- This chapter should answer that question so... you'll see that the pressure really has gotten to their bond but remember that you can't break the red string of fate—no matter how bad things get. Thanks for the comment.**

 **SuicideGuy- Help is on the way with Chapter 10 hopefully. But yeah, I went really feels heavy in this chapter. It's Marco's worse nightmare and I had to capture what I think is everyone's darkest fear—losing the person you love. Thanks for the review!**

 **brazilianguy14- I leave cliffhangers to torture you, jk (or am I joking). In all honesty, I only leave them when they're needed, and this heavy drama screamed for one. I'm honored that you think the story is that great and thanks for the kind words!**

 **robertkellett- Thanks for working on this, as always. It was super, devilishly fun writing the nightmare and Dave's dialog. The canon gives us a good skeleton for his character (he's the king of the Underworld and has a nasty temper) so, I took it to level 10. I like to think of Dave as Tom without a redemption arc. And Marco…poor kid… As you're aware, I see this story as a mix of direct continuation, a guess of what will happen next in the show, and a** " **what if." I think the show could very well incorporate some of the themes in "Signs" or a variation of them. I'm proud that we've reached so many reviews so far and can't wait to work with you on the rest of this!**

 **imhere4svtfoe- I had to start the chapter off with such a happy beginning for the gut-punch to have the right effect, lol. As for if the nightmare is a vision of the future or not, that won't be addressed in "Sign" but maybe in a sequel? The Resistance really should come back in the show, they were hilarious in "Battle for Mewni." Marco didn't use his real magic yet, he has a very tight lid on his anger (unlike Star). But Marco has some serious soul searching to do, so we'll see what happens in that regard in Ch 10. Thanks for the review!**

 **Aldal- Thanks for the review! Things aren't getting soft from this point on, so hold on tight. Marco and Higgs are going to continue to butt heads forever. I know a lot of fics have them becoming friends, but I like to spice things up. Good parallel with Dave and Tywin Lannister—I was going for Fire Lord Ozai, but that works too. Don't worry, I intend on finishing this story.**

 **Guest- I'm glad you liked the chapter! Eclipsa is going to basically get her own arc and I have a lot in store with that. The parallels to Starco and Monster Love are meant to be there…**

 **Guest- Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

 **allen Vth- Star will never forgive Ruberiot for ruining her life, and ironically, she's more upset about the Marco part than anything else. Star and Marco are almost practically married, plus remember that tent scene…they aren't shy about stuff. As for the Star and the Butterflys, this is going to be a dynamic that crosses from this story to the next (don't get too hyped yet, but a sequel is on the table). I'm taking Higgs and Marco in a different direction from other stories that have them becoming friends. They're more-or-less mortal enemies forever, and Higgs resents Marco for kinda sound reasons—she thinks he's cheated his way to the top. Tom is the best friend in all of this—he goes from killing Marco to standing by him. Watch out for more of Tom in the future, he's a key ally. Marco needs time to himself, so watch out for who Star goes to for support in Ch 10—it's my favorite non-Starco character interaction (besides platonic Tomco). Thanks for the comment, as usual, and hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Jack Coffison- I went for a more sinister take on Dave because the guy is the closest you can get to Satan in a kids' show, and I really wanted to play up his anger. A lot of stuff about Tom's upbringing and what's going to happen with the Lucitors will come up in another story, but Tom and his father have always had a lot of bad blood between them. You'll see where Marco went and what happens with Star in 10. I'm not having them separate for too long because I'm not that evil. Thanks for the review!**

 **LP- You're welcome, buddy :P! I live off of the pain.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to another chapter, enjoy :)!**

* * *

"Are you two even paying attention?" Moon's comment abruptly snapped Star to attention in her chair. _Wha—where am I?_ Her head whipped around as she began to recognize the neatly ordered bookshelves and stacks of papers that signaled she was in the queen's office and not in her warm, comfy bed. In speaking of, she would so rather be back there right now in her sea of blankets and pillows. Maybe Marco could be there too, holding her as he played videogames or talked about what's he has read lately. Unfortunately, instead she had to sit in here and listen to her mother's boring lectures for the bazillionth time.

" _Have a nice nap, my Princess_ _?_ " Marco teased her as he continued to scribble notes on a notepad—of course, he would too. Star stared over his shoulder to see that he had copied everything Moon had said, word for word, in neat handwriting. _That's my Marco,_ she thought dreamily, earning a thankful smile from him, though none of the notes or Moon's blabbering about the Prince's Ball was necessary. They were only several hours away from the main event and Star had told Marco everything he needed to know yesterday. _But nooo, let's waste the morning with lectures_ , she rolled her eyes. Both looked toward a very annoyed Moon, with Marco nodding to the queen earnestly as she shot Star an annoyed glance, "Well, at least my future son-in-law is listening to me."

Star rolled her eyes and sat upright. "Come on Mom, I know how this thing works! It was my idea, after all."

Moon raised an eyebrow, folding her arms as Star began to list of the rules while counting on her fingers, "First off, be polite to all the guests—even the ones that hate your guts. Two through four are just boring princess stuff about posture, being courteous, not using magic indoors, not getting wasted, yeah sure. Then there's five…That I can't be super lovey-dovey with Marco for whatever reason…"

Moon gave a stern glare, with Star sighing in response. "Sweetie," the queen said, "It's to be respectful to the other guests and it is tradition, which you _both_ are aware is very important."

" _If people give me a hard time again…_ " Marco darkly shared with Star, clenching his right fist, hidden from Moon. " _Trust me, no one's going to mess with us again, my Prince ,_" Star said in assurance. She would raze the party to ashes if anything like that happened—nothing was stopping her this time. Not even her mother.

Moon gave the two a puzzled expression before shaking her head. "Anyway," she continued, "You are correct Star in all your answers. Now, what else must happen?"

Star sighed, clearing her throat to speak in a mockingly formal voice, "I avoid Marco all day beforehand long for a _tradition_ —which I frankly think is stupid, so you know. Then we mingle for a bit, again being polite and stuff to people that hate us. Marco talks to a lot of people—blah, blah, blah. Then we have our dance." " _Aka, the second-best part of the night._" Star slyly shared with Marco through their bond, with him smiling on the other end. " _Wait, what's the best part then_ _?_ " he furled an eyebrow after a moment. Star giggled as she winked at him, " _You know, Wild Man_ …" The prince turned five shades red causing her to practically snort from laughter.

Moon stared at them blankly, then leaned forward to get their attention, "You are forgetting something, aren't you?"

Marco tapped his chin before snapping his fingers. He flipped through his notebook, to a section titled "Ball Traditions" and searched his bullet points. "Yeah, Star has to dance…" His face slowly scowled, downcast. "…With past suitors. Before dancing with her choice and finalizing her decision..."

"That's right, Star will have to dance with Prince Lucitor," Moon continued. "I'm glad the two of you at least won't fight again." _Same_ , Star nodded happily now that all of that tension was in the past. It was good having him back in her life, though as a friend and not as a lover—they fit that way. Marco gave Star a confused expression that was hard to read—even with the bond. When she reached out to him, she felt an odd sense of nervousness and…protectiveness. " _Marco, you know I love you already_ ," She reached for his hand, " _It's just something Tom and I have to do. Plus, things are definitely over between us_." His mind took him back to the beach for a split second, then he relaxed as he shoved the thoughts away.

Moon saw the worried face from Marco, "As future king, you must let Star dance with many other men—that's never going away. I had to dance with a very nasty fellow that River _hates_ quite often. Besides, aren't you good friends with Prince Lucitor?" Marco nodded, letting out a somewhat relieved sigh. _You dork…_ Star thought, giving him a playful elbow jab with Moon looking on with a slight smile. She stood up out of her chair, "Now, you two must get ready for final preparations. Marco, that means you put on your royal suit and give Star some space."

Marco scratched his neck sheepishly, "Guess this is it, Star. I'm not going to see you until it's time." Star kissed his cheek, "It's only for a few hours, plus we got this!" Feeling his nervousness, she assured him that nothing was going to ruin this night for him. She leaned in for a loving kiss on the lips, and the two did not even bother to hide their passion from Moon. The queen kept clearing her throat to get them to stop after the kiss went on perhaps a minute too long.

"MARCO, MY BOY!" Marco nearly jumped out of his skin as River called to him. The prince leaped backward from Star and fell on his rear, groaning in pain. "You save your charms for _after_ the ball," the king cleared his throat. Then he added in a low voice that only Marco could hear, "Even then, you better not use _too_ many charms on my daughter. She's my _pure_ , precious angel—and better stay that way." Marco gulped, breaking out into a cold sweat and shot Star a concerned look.

She groaned audibly to her dad, "Leave Marco alone, dad." Marco only nodded weakly and waved one final goodbye to Star before nearly running up to his room.

 _Dad!_ Star groaned in her mind, giving River a very irritated look. "What Pumpkin?" Moon sighed, pulling River aside and the two talking about plans for the ball. Star used the opportunity to sneak out of her mother's office. _How the heck can we pull this off traditionally if those royal windbags are just going to keep being sour over things?_ Star rubbed her forehead while she walked through the castle. _Rebel Princess does things her way._ Why were they following these old, moldy rules anyways? It's not like they even bettered the kingdom, besides putting on for appearance's sake. Perhaps there was some merit to following the rules for once since a civil war almost happened the last time all the Royals were in the same room together. Remembering that literally hellish dinner, Star felt torn: part of her wanted to keep things low key so Marco's night would not be ruined again, and the other part wanted to get her revenge. But how…besides vaporizing everyone? What would be a surefire way to really give those stupid royals a taste of something they would never forget?

"Starship?" Star whirled around with her wand glowing only to see Tom hop out of a portal alone. "Tom?! You scared the corn out of me," she wiped her forehead, relaxing. He smirked, shooting her an apologetic glance as he closed the portal behind him.

"In fact, what are you doing here?" she asked him, confused. He was halfway through changing for the ball for he wore his white tuxedo jacket over his normal clothing. _Maybe he's here to see Marco_ —she figured that they had last minute sponsor stuff to go over.

Tom rubbed his arm before speaking, "I have some bad news, Star. My parents have been _really_ pressuring me into wooing you tonight during our dance." She groaned, feeling her wand-hand itching for some action. Of course, the Lucitors were up to their desperate tricks again! Tom continued in a weak voice, "I know, it sucks. I told them that we aren't ever going to be a thing, but they still think we have a chance and all that. Idiots…" Star picked up some sadness in his voice but understood where it came from. _Thanks for trying so hard, Tom…_ She rested her hand on his shoulder in support, "Don't worry, we'll figure it something to get them off our case."

"I was thinking that we give them what they want," he met her gaze, causing Star to lift an eyebrow. _Oh, so that's where he's going…_ interesting choice, she had to admit. So, Tom wanted them to go all out like at the Silver Bell Ball to get back at his family? She rubbed her chin while considering the offer. This would be the perfect way to get back at them—get their petty hopes up before pulling the rug from under them. Tom was a genius!

He shifted his gaze in a touch of shame, "I totally get if you don't want to because it gives off a lot of mixed signals—"

"I'll do it," she said firmly with a dark grin on her face. Tom met her gaze, "Really?" Star nodded, "We are the dancing champs at every Silver Bell Ball and I want some payback for what they did to _my_ Marco and me."

He rubbed his chin, feeling a grin come on his own face, "Glad to have you onboard. I was thinking of going for a saucy tango—sorta like what we danced that year where we started dating—for the first time, that is." Oh yes, _that_ year, she remembered it vividly. It was quite the show too—thirteen-year-old Star, the untamable, unruly princess swept wooed by a devilish bad boy from the Underworld. Their dance probably broke all of the rules of decorum with how steamy it got, and Moon spent several minutes ringing that bell to get the two passionate teens to separate. Their dance was the talk of the dimensions for the whole six months they dated, with many tabloids predicting that they would be married as soon as possible. Besides that, one moment, she and Tom were always the best dancers at the Silver Bell Balls—always stealing the show over the other royal couples. The last one had been no different with their magical display.

But one thought suddenly came up, with Tom instantly reading her mind, "Thinking about Diaz, huh? We shouldn't tell him about this."

 _What?!_ Star thought, glaring at Tom. Marco would be hurt beyond belief if they chose to relive _that_ moment. She remembered how shocked Marco had been when she told him that she had spent time with Tom after the disastrous dinner. Though he never brought it up, she saw the hurt in his eyes—probably experiencing those awful memories of her dating Tom. _A saucy dance with Tom might break him_. "Tom…are you sure I can't tell him?" her voice was full of apprehension. "I mean, I trust that there's nothing going on, but Marco…"

"Hey! If he knows we are faking it, my family won't buy it." Tom threw up his hands defensively, "My psycho jerk of a father will be able to sense his feelings. I wouldn't do it this way if I didn't need to—trust me."

 _He has a point…_ Star thought about it with her eyes narrowed; this was the perfect chance to get back at the Lucitors—she couldn't pass it up. And Tom would not lie to her, not since they were friends now and that Marco was his best friend. Besides, there was a major chance to one-up this dance right afterward.

"You're on, Thomas." Star held out her hand, which he shook with a grin. "I know you want disappointment, right Starship?" Star rolled her eyes, at Tom's comment. After the agreement was, Tom started looking around, "Where is Prince Dorko anyway? Wanted to talk to him about something."

"He's getting ready." The two royals saw Moon standing over them, giving a warm smile to the duo. "Giving Star some last-minute advice, Prince Lucitor?" He bowed respectfully first, then nodded, "Yes, my Queen. I look forward to the ball tonight and am honored to be sponsoring Marco. I…uh should be going." He waved to Star before hopping through his portal. Once he was gone, Moon motioned Star to follow her somewhere, "I would like to speak to you before you get changed."

Now alone with Moon, the two royals walked off to a more private spot in a large room. Star noticed that her mother bore a similar expression to that time they talked after the horrible Butterfly-Johansen dinner. _Oh, no…what's gonna happen this time?_ Star breathed slowly to calm her fears, opting to listen to what her mother said first.

"Sweetie, did I ever tell you how my Prince's Ball went?" Moon asked gently, with Star shaking her head. "Well, when I made my choice and picked River, my family—well you saw they acted around Marco. Though it wasn't nearly as _heated_ as the dinner a few nights ago…" Moon looked away from Star with a scared expression on her face. _She's likely ashamed I snapped like that…_

Star and Marco talked a lot about how they acted toward people during that dinner and both were just _scared_ of themselves at that point. They promised themselves to never get _that_ angry over people questioning their love again, using more "covert" ways to get back at people. _But it doesn't make things any better…_ Star said to herself.

She turned her eyes back to her mother, who was looking back at her as she continued, "But it was still very stressful. The night of the ball, Mildrew and River fought because Mildrew tried to pull some moves on me during our dance." Moon's smile was strained, but Star could see the amusement peeking through her gaze. However, her mother's comment brought Star pause, would Marco get that upset over her dance with Tom?

"Mom, Marco, and Tom are friends, you said so yourself. It will be okay." Star smiled in an attempt to convince herself and her mother. Moon shook her head, "That's not entirely what I mean. Star, you need to get ready yourself—events like this are full of high emotions…But promise me this."

"What?" Star asked, folding her arms. Moon patted her head and smiled. "Have fun. This is a night for _you_ and Marco, not anyone else. And I'm not afraid to step in if needed." Star felt her jaw drop a bit but soon shook her head, walking to her room, letting her mom's words sink in. She soon smiled, feeling a bit more confident the night will go well.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Marco was alone sitting in his room. He sat on his bed with his black slacks and white dress shirt on, gazing either out of the window or at the rest of his royal prince clothes that hung on his closet door. It was a variation on his Blood Moon suit. The jacket was better tailored to his body with gold trim on the cuffs of his sleeves and his lapels were embroidered with sky-blue thread—the color of the royal family. The symbol on his shoulder tassels interested him the most—a red crescent moon was sown into the golden cloth. Star had told him that she had some say in the designs of their royal attire, so this element was probably something she added. _We still don't much about that moon_ , he reflected as he reached for his tie, never taking his eyes off the tassels. That was a mystery that constantly gnawed at him—but that was for another day. Tonight, in general, had him more worried.

Fixing his red tie, he watched the Mewnian sun sink lower in the sky and tried to calm his racing heart. _It's going to be okay… It's going to be okay…_ Why was he so nervous though? He was going to promised to the girl of his dreams—albeit at such a young age. How many guys would kill to be in his position as a new prince? Yet the events from that infamous dinner played on an endless loop in his mind. How on Earth—or Mewni, rather—was he supposed to walk into a room with that same psychopathic tyrant and his sympathizers? They treated him and Star like utter dirt and nearly ended their relationship. Leaning on the banister of his window, Marco breathed in the sweet air that came through and ruffled his hair. He wasn't going to back out, that he knew because he loved Star dearly. He would never let those jerks get in between them for a hot second. _But what's the fallout of tonight going to be…_ He heard a knock on his door, and he vanished his thoughts away, "Who's there?"

He turned to see his door slowly swing open revealing his parents. "Mijo! My little man is becoming a prince!" Mr. Diaz tackled Marco into a crushing bear hug, with his mom soon joining. Both were in their normal clothes, but they were carrying two heavy garment bags. "Lemme guess, you got specially tailored clothes for tonight too?" Marco smirked playfully.

Mrs. Diaz replied as she sat on Marco's bed, "You know it, sweetie. We wanted to match our little prince." _Of course._ Marco laughed, feeling somewhat pleased his guess was right.

He and Rafael joined her, and Marco watched his parents look around the room in amazement. "Impressive how much detail Star got right about your room like everything is perfectly in place," his mother commented. Well, Star spent countless hours in his room back on Earth and he in hers, but Marco kept that fact to himself.

Scratching his chin, the prince started searching for something to talk about, "So, how do you guys like Mewni?" Marco saw his mother smile so proudly, making his heart swell with joy. This was his new home now, and he wanted his parents to have a good time.

"It's like a fairy tale come to life with unicorns and castles and swords. Even the guards are royal knights!" Marco felt himself spring off the bed, checking his mom and dad for any cuts or scars. Mr. Diaz raised an eyebrow, asking, "Mijo… What are you doing?"

Marco sighed in relief, seeing nothing happened to his parents. "Sorry, the guards and knights are jerks and tried to kill me once already," Marco spat, folding his arms. "Had one of their _squires_ outright say I, uh…courted Star just to become a prince." He frowned as he remembered that swordfight with Higgs, and he had an even bigger chip on his shoulder from that nightmare.

The Diazes' eyes grew wide for a moment, with Mr. Diaz closing them, releasing a tired sigh. He put a warm hand on Marco's shoulder. "Son… You are feeling doubts about this whole thing." Marco raised his finger, but Rafael silenced him. "No need, I know you like a book, mijo. Listen, when your mother and I got together, we went through many challenges. You think _we_ didn't have some jerks in our way?" Marco shrugged his shoulders, earning a giggle from Mrs. Diaz.

"Oh sweetie, you should have seen your father." Mrs. Diaz gave her husband a small kiss on his cheek. "When my family was against us being together at first, he _really_ showed them, isn't that right?" Mr. Diaz proudly pounded his chest, with the two entering a giggle fit punctuated by more kissing and hugging. _Is this what people feel like when Star and I are that close?_ Marco's eyes twitched before feeling a laugh on the other end of his bond, " _Yes. Sorry to cut in, but I just had to on that. See ya!_" The connection cut off, telling Marco that Star was respecting his privacy. _Thank you_ , he said to himself, seeing his parents end their giggle fit.

"What is your point about this?" Marco asked, with his parents growing quiet as he continued. "When I came to Mewni, it was nothing but stress, pain, and feelings—I was so alone. Star and I weren't even _friends_ really for a while. It wasn't the 'French summer' I dreamed I would be having. To be honest, this entire situation, while I am happy it played out like this, I'm shocked it happened." He sat down on his bed, defeated, "And… I went through so much just the other night at dinner with Tom's family."

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz huddled around their son, giving him a warm hug. Both were aware of the dinner, with Queen Moon informing them of how 'bad' things went. Mr. Diaz even threatened to take Marco away from Mewni, out of fear of his son getting further hurt, but Mrs. Diaz calmed him down. The parents gave each other a knowing look, one that Marco didn't notice. "Mijo… Look at us," they said in unison. Mrs. Diaz spoke first, saying, "You are doing all of this because you love Star. Love is a powerful force and it's something that can make people do amazing things."

"It sure is." Mr. Diaz continued, folding his arms together. "Do what your heart tells you. It will be your guide through anything." Marco smiled at the words from his parents, giving them a thankful hug. "We love you too," the parents said in unison, with Marco feeling a bit better about the night. _I can do this…_

* * *

When the evening finally came, Marco descended the staircase on his way to the Royal Ballroom. Even from a few rooms away, he could hear the music and merrymaking clearly, and he felt his heart race. _Remember this is your night, Diaz_ , he reminded himself as he practiced his breathing to steady his nerves. He pushed the negative thoughts away and forced himself to relax. His friends and family were in there—that's all that mattered, and they loved him. Marco was tempted to check in with Star but decided that he wanted to be surprised. He chuckled to himself, this was almost too much like a wedding. _I guess it_ is _kinda like one…_.

As Marco turned the corner towards the ballroom, he saw his parents standing just outside of the door smiling at him warmly. The Diaz's were smartly dressed in their formal attire: his father wore a better tailored and more mature version of Marco's Blood Moon Ball suite, and his mother wore a beautiful, flaming red dress. The family embraced, each member's faces glowed with joy and excitement. "Are you ready, son?" Rafael wiped away a tear with his handkerchief. There wasn't anything in the world that could make Marco Diaz ready to be crowned a royal and promised to his bestest friend in the entire universe, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I am," he nodded firmly. His parents linked arms as they followed three steps behind him—as tradition dictated. Marco knew that his parents had really been studying the proper customs of the Prince's Ball. As they stepped through the threshold, they were greeted with applause and the triumphant blast of horns. The entirety of the guests in the ballroom ceased their activities and turned their eyes on him, just like at the announcement. _Don't stumble to your death down the stairs_ , he repeated to himself over and over while keeping a composed, regal expression.

Manfred unrolled a large scroll and cleared his voice, "It is my honor, on behalf of the Royal Butterfly family, to introduce our guest of honor—Prince Marco Diaz of Earth and his parents Lord Rafael and Lady Angela Diaz, the rulers of One-Neighborhood-in-Echo-Creek."

The guests in the room dropped into a bow, as the knights raised their swords in salute. Marco passed by each knight on the step and eyed them intently. _I haven't forgotten about the likes of you_ , he narrowed his eyes slightly at the lot of them. _You better earn your place_. Especially, Higgs, he noted as he passed the squire on the stairs. _I've got my eyes on you_ , he glared at her dead in the eyes, and she sent a gaze in kind, that seemed to say, _I still don't like you, Nerd_. He would deal with her later, but he focused his thoughts on the ball in front of him.

The second he stepped off the stairs, Marco and his family were greeted by an endless sea of guests from royals, to wealthy merchants and ambassadors, to other prominent figures from all of Mewni. He tried his best to remember each face and title of everybody, drawing on the hours of studying and coaching from Star. Using his princely voice, he managed to win the favor of many in the room, which made him happy. _Everything is going by pretty well_ , he smiled to himself as he shook the hand of the Corn Growers' Club, who had given him warm praise for his behavior. Of course, his outgoing parents were naturals at entertaining guests. The last Marco had seen of them before getting lost in the crowd, his parents had King Pony Head laughing uproariously at a joke.

"Over here, Earth Turd!" Marco turned to see Jackie, Janna, and Pony Head camped out by the punch table with glasses in their hands. The familiar faces made him glow with pride and he ladled himself a glass of punch for a toast. "How does it feel?" Jackie gave him a jab after he shot down some punch. For a second, he savored the sweet and sour combination of cherry and lime, thinking to himself that he was definitely going to steal the recipe. Then he felt an all too familiar sensation of something burn his throat and make his head dizzy. Marco began to sputter in a gagging cough, eyeing his glass suspiciously.

"I had no idea that this was alcoholic," he cleared his throat and rubbed his head. Then he remembered the lack of drinking age on Mewni. Jackie finished her glass unfazed and reached for another. "Never thought they would be so open about this," she gave her new glass a swirl, "I'm used to having to go to parties on the down low."

Marco raised to eyebrow to which Jackie shrugged, "But don't worry, I know my limit." Both of their eyes shot up when they heard a nearby thud. Picking herself up, Janna collided into the table with a grunt and shakily poured herself some more punch as Marco and Jackie looked on wordlessly.

"Isn't it great?" she flashed a mischievous smile as she drank another glass. "'S long as I'm here…I don't have to call my supply guy anymore. 'right, girl?" Pony Head crashed into the table beside her in snorting laugher, giving an incoherent answer. They began raucously laughing, gripping the tablecloth for support which, of course, caused it to fall off the table. Marco saved the punch bowl and Jackie a few of the glasses, but the rest of the spread fell in a shower of crystal shards and an avalanche of cotton on the floor. Even though Janna and Pony had caused a huge messed, they continued grinning like happy idiots, while servants rushed to clean up the mess.

Jackie and Marco watched with blank expressions on their faces, setting down the punch bowl and surviving glassware. "I'm going to cut her off soon, don't worry," she whispered in his ear. Janna began cackling wildly, reaching for the ladle in the punch bowl with Pony Head egging her on. Marco shook his head, "To be fair, I've seen Star _way_ worse. Magic and alcohol should _never_ mix." He shuddered as he recalled the memory of when she had about ten mugs of ale—which probably would have killed a grown man. Containing her in his room to prevent her from setting fire to the dimension was one thing, keeping her _off of him_ was another…. She was so lucky that Marco was a gentleman.

Focusing on the ridiculous scene in front of him, Marco raised an eyebrow when he finally noticed something different about Janna. "I'm surprised you got her in a dress," he pointed out as he took a slow sip of punch. _Take it low and slow, Diaz_ , him reminded himself as he continued taking sips every now and then. He never imagined Janna in fancy clothes at all, but the dress fit her perfectly. It was a long, black dress with lace around her neck like spiderwebs and black gloves on her arms.

Jackie giggled, taking a sip of her own, "You have _no_ idea. We went to about a dozen stores in two towns because Janna hates dresses with a passion. We found this one—on sale too because the factory used the wrong dye. Was a match made in heaven—or hell, maybe." They both laughed for a bit, though it was edged with odd emotions on both sides. Marco noticed that Jackie was wearing that same dress from their first date: a beautiful seafoam-green strapless piece with plenty of ruffles that seemed to mimic waves or the scales on a mermaid's tale. And he could tell that she knew his thoughts on the matter.

She set her empty cup on the table beside them, letting out a slight sigh. Marco furled his brow in concern, he knew Jackie well enough to read through her chill demeanor. "Something wrong?" he asked. He watched Jackie open her mouth to say something, but closed it again shaking her head. "It's nothing, Marco." _This is hard for her_ , he reached for her hand to comfort her. He could hardly imagine what he would do if the ball was for _Tom_ , and that almost happened. Knowing himself, Marco would have either stormed up to Star and confessed with Kelly backing him or had run back to Earth—probably the latter because only Star could bring out that level of boldness from him.

He set his drink down beside her's and leaned on the table with a sigh of his own. He was hurting her and maybe inviting her was a mistake after all. _I just wanted us to be friends again_ , he starred at the floor with the words Marco wished he could have said caught in his throat. _Especially since Tom and Star are on such good footing now_.

"Hey," Jackie jabbed him, "Don't let my funk get you down, it's your day." He flashed her a controlled smile, "Yeah, but you mean a lot to me and I want you to have fun." He took her hand for a second, "I mean I was _almost_ in your shoes here, y'know." Jackie was about to say something when Marco noticed Tom and Kelly approaching. The demon prince wore his trademark white suit, while Kelly wore a simple teal dress and a wooden necklace.

"Hey, bro," Tom and Marco exchanged a fist bump. "Having fun at your ball?" Marco shrugged, "Not much has happened yet, saving that for when Star gets here." They both shared a knowing laugh at that point.

"Just don't have _too_ much fun," Tom said with an odd shiver and his third eye twitching. "Don't tell me you are still hung up on that camping trip," Marco groaned. "It was just video games—I swear! Star just gets kinda loud and carried away."

"I'm talking about the second night, _Wild Man_ ," Tom said flatly, and Marco began blushing vividly, rubbing his neck as he looked away. Out of the corner of his eye, the prince could see Tom lift an eyebrow imploringly. _I told her that Tom could hear what we were doing_ …

"I'm waiting for an answer to what was _really_ going on in there, Wild Man," the demon prince cleared his voice to get Marco's attention.

"Wild Man?" Marco froze as Jackie joined them, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. "There's nothing wild about Mr. Safety over there."

Tom shook his head, "You should have heard he was doing to Star—"

"WHO WANTS PUNCH?!" Marco exclaimed as he dragged Tom and Jackie to the table and ladled them both drinks. He even grabbed one from himself and chugged it rapidly with Tom and Jackie looking on confused. Luckily, Janna and Pony Head's hijinks in the background distracted them. They were still drinking punch and dancing out of control to the soft music in the background, sloshing liquid everywhere.

Tom smirked taking a shot, "I forgot you humans can't handle as much alcohol. I'm part demon so my hot insides just burn the stuff off." Marco watched in amazement as Tom finished three cups like nothing with a shrug. After his drink, he patted his lips with a red handkerchief to which Marco snickered, "So princely."

"Where are my manners?" Tom apologized, folding the cloth and tucking it into his pocket. He bowed to Jackie and kissed her hand politely, "You must be Jackie Lynn Thomas. I'm Prince Thomas Lucitor of the Underworld but call me Tom. I'm Marco's royal sponsor and best friend." Jackie giggled but shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Tom. Wait how did you know about me?"

Tom smirked, "Remember the Naysaya—that talking lump on Marco's neck? It was _all me_." Her eyes widened in realization as she mouthed, "Oh."

"That was such a _cool_ curse, y'know," Janna staggered over to him, with a drunken smile. "It's one of my favorite old-timey demon curses, made by Johannes Lucitor the Third—the great cursemaster." Tom opened his mouth in awe, "You know about great-great-great-great grandfather Lucitor? Man, that was the _heyday_ of demon magical theory. He wrote, like—"

"—Fifty books on curse theory," Janna finished his sentence, somehow snapping out of her loopy frame of mind. She pulled out a large leather-bound book from nowhere, holding it up for everyone to see. Marco frowned as the cover was written in runes he couldn't read. _They look like the symbols from that temple…_ he mused to himself. Tom's mouth hung even further down to the floor, "Is that a first edition of _The Curse Weaver's Index_ —in Middle Runic Language?"

Janna leaned in smirking, "And are you not a hot demon prince that burns off alcohol in two seconds?" Marco rolled his eyes, she sure was laying it on thick—but Janna was undoubtedly _that_ kind of person.

Instead of being repulsed like a normal person, Tom shot her a confident grin, causing her to blush, "I gotta admit, Janna, you clean up nicely." He further shocked her and everyone around them speechless as he kissed her hand, deepening the red on her cheeks. _I've never seen her act this weird_ , he remarked inwardly as she and Tom kept chatting. _It's probably just the alcohol_.

Feeling weirded out, Marco turned his eyes to Kelly, who nibbled on some hors d'oeurve not far away. "I don't drink," she said as he approached, "Not my scene. So, have you danced at all?"

Marco was about to say something when Pony Head drunkenly crashed into him, "Somebody says dancing! Ha-ha!" She was much louder than usual and slurred her words.

"Uh, I think you should sit down—or hover down—first," Marco suggested but Pony kept laughing, evading his attempted to hold her down.

"Oooh Earth Turd…you should have seen the last Silver Bell Ball with Star and Tom dancing," she went on, flying in circles. "That's where he stole her heart again." _Huh?_ He frowned in confusion because Star never told him about _how_ she got back together with Tom. He remembered the demon prince's point about how the Silver Bell Balls were engineered to get him together with Star since they were young.

"Was that _really_ how it happened?" he asked Pony Head flatly, trying to control his voice. His mind immediately flashed forward to the dance that was to happen tonight. He glanced over to the royal families, who were sitting on their thrones or standing nearby chatting. A few of the Butterflys noticed and gave him a gloating look. They had something planned…

"Oh yes, Earth Turd," Pony continued, drawing his eyes back to her. "Star and Tom had this magical dance and you could see her fall for him again. They hated each other beforehand…there was so much drama, drama, DRAMA! But they did this awesome magical stuff and the way he held her…ooh, you knew something was going on. Bet it's gonna happen again tonight, so watch oout."

Marco grew stiff, feeling his heart race—what if the same thing happened again? _That's stupid_ , he slicked his hair back to settle his nerves. Star loved him, and Tom was his best friend, there was no way something like that could happen again. He noticed Kelly put a hand on his shoulder, seemingly sensing his worry, "She's drunk, Marco. None of what she said mattered."

She dragged him to the dancefloor, "Come on, Marco, just forget about that. We haven't done our Sword Hand Dance yet." They went to the center of the room, surrounded mostly by the younger nobles dancing to pop music while the older ones shook their heads in disgust. Kelly and Marco bowed to each other playfully before breaking out into their signature dance with many others joining them. He chuckled to himself as let loose and had fun for the first time tonight, tossing all his cares away. Kelly laughed, "Nice to see the Prince finally have a good time." She was right—this whole experience lacked some good ol' silly fun.

"Interesting dance you're doing, young prince," an icy voice cut through the music and Marco froze with dread. He turned to see King Lucitor watching him with his eyes narrowed in dark amusement. The king's cape of black fire crackled and hissed like a snake—how fitting. The prince instinctively curled his hand into a fist and glared at him. _I can call Star at any time_ , he gritted his teeth but kept a cool voice, "Nice to see you, King _Lucitor_."

Kelly stood beside Marco, matching his quasi-fighting stance. "I'm assuming he's the jerk you told me about," she whispered harshly in his ear, at which Marco subtly nodded—never taking his eyes off of Dave. He felt his hand reach for his rapier—which he regretted that he could not bring, but he could still take him with magic.

"You know, I hope you have a great time with the Princess tonight," Dave said coolly. "You know my son is a very excellent dancer and could give you a run for the money. I bet you've heard the stories of how he literally swept her off her feet last summer." Kelly flashed Marco a glance, telling him to ignore the king, but he felt the room spin around him. This was the second time tonight he had heard about what happened…this couldn't be an exaggeration at this point.

Suddenly, Tom came storming over, smoking through his jacket in an effort to not blow up. The prince wedged himself between Marco and Dave, glowering at King Lucitor, "Beat it, father. Or I will make a huge, messy scene."

Janna, Jackie, and Pony Head followed close behind him and they formed a defensive ring around Marco. Their message was clear: mess with him and you mess with us. The king rolled his eyes and stormed off to talk to the other royals.

Tom sighed, extinguishing the smoke around his body. He shot Marco an apologetic look, "I'm sorry that he found you." The two princes hugged for a second as dark memories replayed in their heads. "That's not happening ever again," the demon prince growled as he let go.

Bizarrely that was not what Marco's mind dwelled on. He thought about the king's point of Tom courting Star…they had been really close lately. _Stop being jealous over nothing!_ His mind screamed at him. Maybe he should just talk to Tom about it, he would understand. With everyone moving back to the punch bowl, Marco and Tom were alone. _Here goes…_ "Hey, man, can we talk for a moment?"

Tom blinked but nodded and the two slipped away from the crowd. Once in a far corner of the room, away from prying ears, the demon prince spoke first, "Something up? Look, I know my dad is the biggest ass in the universe, but even he wouldn't attack you here…he doesn't have home-field advantage."

Marco shook his head, taking a deep breath before speaking. _This is so stupid_ , he realized but he spoke his mind anyway, "It's not about your dad at all. I, uh…" He took another minute to search for his words before blurting out, "I'm a bit worried about your dance with Star."

He watched Tom shoot him a confused look, but Marco continued, "I know you guys are friends now and you _have_ to do it, but I keep hearing these stories about the Silver Bell Ball when I wasn't here and how you two fell in love again. What if something…happens tonight?"

Silence lingered between the two princes, making Marco grow tense. _I hope I didn't…_ Tom putting a hand on his shoulder, silenced his thoughts. The demon prince gave him a very serious expression, though his third eye looked away nervously for some reason… _It's just the fact I asked an odd question_ , Marco forced himself to relax.

"Marco," Tom breathed, "That was _months_ ago. A lot has changed in the meantime for all three of us. It's never gonna be like…that again. No matter what. Starship picked you and I'm about to give this great speech about why you're worthy of being hers forever. Yeah, the dance might get a little…odd, but don't worry about it, okay?"

When he finished speaking, Tom smiled and held out a fist for a fist bump, but Marco pulled him into a hug. "M-Marco?"

He said nothing, only hugging the demon tighter. Tom laughed, "You're becoming too much like Starship with the hugging stuff."

Marco let go, growing a toothy smile. "You say that like it's a bad thing." They shared a laugh together, with Marco trying to let out some of his tension from earlier. _See? Worried about nothing Diaz._ But the tension never left, something had sounded off in Tom's voice and he couldn't place what and why. He could not dwell on it because trumpets blasted in the background, halting music, dancing, and conversation.

 _Here she comes._

* * *

The ballroom, which was rowdy and quite lively, was silent with the surge of musical sounds emitting from the doorway. The members of the Kingsguard drew their swords in salute before stabbing them in the ground as they kneeled at the base of the steps. As the flourish ended, a loud voice cried, "All hail Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni, daughter of Queen Moon the Undaunted, the heiress to the Butterfly Throne and to the high-seat of the Magical High Commission, the Slayer of Toffee, the Beloved of Mewni and of Prince Marco the Just."

At that, the whole room bowed low as Star walked down the stairs. " _This is so silly_ ," he could her snicker through the bond, though he could not see her. " _You can see me at any time, I don't care_ ," she reminded him that rules and traditions were stupid. But he chose to indulge in the pageantry of the moment.

She saw her feet pause just in front of him, feeling her hand on his shoulder. "Rise, my prince and see your princess," she bade him in a strong, steady voice though he could feel her giggle through the bond.

He slowly rose to his feet, savoring every moment before the big reveal…and, the boy had the wait been worth it. Her royal attire was stunning…not that she wasn't normally so. She wore a different variation on her royal dress—it was a deeper shade of blue with black cap sleeves that had a thin, blood-red crescent embroidered on them. The edge of her dress skirt was rimmed with hearts, meeting to a narwhal in the center. There were also golden accents on the bodice of the dress that matched the exact shade of his shoulder tassels. Her golden hair was down—a departure from her usual bun styled in loose, sweeping ringlets. The sole aspect of Star that Marco noticed was her face; it was beaming with pure radiant joy.

" _How do I look_ _?_ " she shot him a shy question as his mouth hung open. Marco had no idea what to answer: amazing, beautiful beyond words, like a graceful queen, or a noble goddess…he felt her laugh at each suggestion. " _And you look dashingly handsome yourself, Marco ,_" she smiled at him.

They were so lost in each other, that they had no idea about how long they had been standing there staring at each other. Moon loudly cleared her throat, snapping Marco out of his trance. Right, he forgot to formally greet his princess.

"S-Sorry, my Queen," Marco stuttered to the queen, who gave him nothing but a warm, understanding glance. Then to Star, Marco gave a deep bow at the waist and kissed her hand, "Good evening, my princess. I am honored to be graced by your presence."

Star smiled at the gesture outwardly, but through their bond, the two couldn't help but say compliments to each other or discuss how silly being formal is right now. After that, the music started up again and the ball continued. "What a _relief_!" Star mockingly wiped fake sweat from her forehead. "Do you know how _hard_ it is to just spend hours cooped up in your room while everyone is having fun?" She went over to the punch table and poured herself a glass, as Marco rolled his eyes as her comment. " _Life must be harsh for you, oh dear princess_." He also made a note to make sure Star didn't have too much punch.

" _You didn't have my mother and maidservant preening over you like a doll_ ," Star complained through their bond, but Marco simply kissed her cheek. " _I say they did a great job. You look even more beautiful, mi Estella_."

Star blushed at the comment but noticed suddenly that they were surrounded by a group of very eager friends. Kelly was the first to walk toward Star, and gave a nod as she eyed her dress, "Wow…that dress looks great, but let me guess, hate that they dolled you up like this, huh?" Star snickered at her comment, lightly punching her arm, "You know it—I wish there was a place to store some battle weapons or snacks."

"Didn't you design it, girl?" Kelly asked. Star shrugged, "Yeah, but mom said no to the fun stuff." As they laughed, Pony Head hovered around Star, whistling. "Daaaaang B-Fly. You like, on fire." Tom shot Pony a confused look, to which she replied. "Not like that _on fire_ , demon butt. But like, hot."

"Well, I'm not going to say that, especially around Marco," Tom folded his arm teasingly, glancing at Marco to assure him that he was joking. But to Star, the prince nodded, "You look great, Star. Hope you guys enjoy the dance later."

Marco noticed them exchanging an odd look that made his girlfriend snicker. When he asked Star what was up, she dismissed him with a kiss on the lips. A silly grin grew on his face as he grabbed her for another kiss, making Tom's eyes twitch again.

"Anyway, going to get some punch. Really going to need something to keep me buzzed for later…" They watched Tom stalk in another direction, even though Marco knew that he couldn't really get buzzed. Janna appeared beside the couple, her eyes following the demon prince with deep interest. She gave Star a quick look, "I call dibs on demon boy when you're done." At that, the dark hair girl followed after him with a lidded look on her still drunk face.

Marco rolled his eyes and sighed while Star's eyes widened, "Never would have thought Tom and Janna." she took a sip of punch. _Janna and Tom…_ he scratched his head. He probably should warn his friend about that girl, but Star reached for his hand to stop him, while he looked at her puzzled. He remarked to her privately, " _Bet she's going to steal his money or a soul tonight._"

Star giggled, elbowing Marco, " _Watch her steal something else._" He shook his head at Star's suggestion, the words "Janna" and "love" didn't belong in the same sentence. Marco felt his girlfriend wrap her arms around his torso, bringing him in for another kiss. " _We're in public, Star_ ," he reminded her as her fingers ruffled his hair as their kiss deepened. She told him to lighten up and have fun with her and Marco found resisting her to be futile…

"Uh, do you two need a moment?" he pulled away abruptly as Jackie approached them. Marco rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as his ex-girlfriend raised an eyebrow, sipping on her drink. "So that's that 'Wild Man' thing Tom mention earlier. You never acted like that when we dated."

She giggled as Marco blushed vividly red while Star shot him a lidded look. Even in her jest, he could see the hurt dimly glint in Jackie's eyes as she joined his side. Star picked up hers, drinking silently and avoiding Jackie on Marco's other side. _This is just like at that Love Sentence concert_ , he groaned, but he realized that this was probably ten times worse. Star and Jackie hadn't seen each other since that awkward confession, plus his princess was more-or-less the reason she let him go. _Let them sort it out on their own_. After neither of them said anything for a while, Marco got up to grab some snacks that were conveniently on the other side of Star. He felt her pout, realizing that his move put her and Jackie side-by-side.

" _Say something to her_ ," he told her as Star looked sheepishly at Jackie then at him. The princess cleared her throat, still clutching her glass, "So…Jackie, how have things been?"

The other blonde stared at her blue heels. "Uh, they've been…good, Star," her voice was controlled and flat. Another moment of silence passed with Marco looking on in concern but resigned to give them the space to talk. He of all people had learned that a communication was important to rebuilding friendships and relationships.

Jackie finally met Star's gaze, flashing a slight smile which Marco noticing was edged with a funny expression on the rest of her face. They both opened their mouths to speak, their expressions unreadable, but Star let Jackie speak first, "Nice digs. Is your room in the castle better than your old room on Earth?"

Star rolled her eyes, "I brought my Mewni room to Earth back then. So, it's the same thing—well, more or less the same thing."

Jackie made a 'huh', rubbing her chin. "Cool, cool… How's it with being with Echo Creek's Trademark Safe Kid? Does he shake when you touch him?" The answer to the first part of the question floated through Star's head, described in words like fun, amazing, the greatest thing ever…Star held back a giggle, shaking her head as she settled on her answer, "Marco is surprisingly bold. He's not a Safe Kid anymore."

" _He also shakes in more ways than one ,_" she teased through their bond, making Marco's face turn beet red. Jackie noticed, giving a confused look herself. _I wish I could explain this to you_.

"Good to hear. Though… He was a squire at one point?" Jackie prodded, folding her arms. _Jackie…_ Marco saw Star blink at the comment. _Oh, no…not that look_ , he reached for her hand, but Star gently batted it away, listening to Jackie with narrow eyes.

"Squires are like servants or something." she folded her arms, informing Star, "Just surprised you made Marco that when he came to Mewni."

Star's eyes narrowed further, both from annoyance and from a pang of guilt. He could feel the swirl of emotions in her mind, which included anger. She _dared_ Jackie to keep telling her what she already knew…

" _Star, you know I'm not mad about anything. I had fun working as your squire back then… Well, mostly._" He tried his best to soothe her, but Star's expression never changed, even when he added. " _Come on, it's okay. Jackie just cares, you know_."

It finally changed into a thin smile, and she folded her arms, "Well, Marco's _my_ prince now. So, everything is all good and all that." Marco noticed the emphases on the "my" and sighed inwardly. That didn't go unnoticed on Jackie's end of the conversation.

She narrowed her eyes. "…Well, that's good to know. Glad he knows you love him and _only_ him. Wouldn't want to confuse the guy or anything."

"Just _what_ are you getting at?" Star's voice was an edge with a growl and she took a step forward. Jackie didn't yield and said bluntly, "I heard about you and Tom…"

Marco felt sweat come down his back, feeling Star's anger course through him. _I gotta shift the topic before Star blows up the place._

"So… _my friends_ , why don't we talk about something else, right?" Marco gave a pointed look to Jackie and Star. The surfer girl said nothing and walked away, leaving Star glaring at her though there was a touch of guilt in her eyes. The rest of the friend group joined up, which helped to diffuse the situation, but the tension still sizzled in the air like lightning. _Maybe… Maybe inviting her here was a bad idea. Why the heck, are they so hostile toward each other anyway? I'm not like this with Tom._ His other friends were encouraging Marco and Star to join them on the dancefloor, and though they all had a great time, he felt his worried nerves acting up again.

* * *

After a few rounds of dancing with the group, Marco noticed Jackie hanging back from the group, looking on wistfully from the table with a glint of sorrow in her eyes. _I need to do something for her_ , he sighed feeling guilty. She really was not having as much fun as he thought she would. He noticed Star follow his gaze and she placed a hand on his shoulder. " _I'm going to ask Jackie to dance_ ," he let Star know cautiously, unsure of how she would feel. Star nodded, squeezing his shoulder, " _You don't have to tell me_." Her voice was genuine yet strained as he could feel her remember the loneliness and heartache of when he dated Jackie. Marco kissed her forehead, dispelling her misgivings, " _I t's not like that. I'm _your _Prince_." She knew that, which was why she wasn't going to stop him, and Marco gave her another quick kiss before turning away.

Jackie raised her eyebrows in a quizzical look as Marco stretched out his hand to her. In his politest voice, he gently asked, "May I have this dance, Jackie?" Her face lit up with surprise almost as if she didn't believe the words he had just said. "A-are you sure?" she stammered—a rare occurrence for the normally calm, composed girl. She glanced over his shoulder in Star's direction, "But what about Star?"

"She has to dance with Tom in a few moments," Marco said matter-of-factly, "So, I think this is allowed. C'mon, Jackie—just the two of us." With his arm still extended, he kind of expected her to reject his offer and she had the right too, of course. This was an awkward proposition, especially as the music transitioned from its upbeat techno to a slow, somber jazz number. _I get to slow dance with my ex-girlfriend, how ironic_. Yet, he felt her soft hand take him gently. "I accept your offer, Prince Marco," she grew a weak smile on her face. Marco led her to the dancefloor, earning puzzled expressions from Janna and Kelly while Star kept hers neutral and hard to read. _I'll explain later_ , he noted.

In the middle of the ballroom, Marco lead Jackie into a slow dance, letting his hand rest on the small of her back with his right hand holding hers. They swayed slowly around the floor, neither really looking at each other. Instead, they awkwardly gazed at the musicians or the people around them, or the floor—a popular choice. Jackie's eyes were unfocused and pensive, most likely deep in thought as she had been most of the night so far. He needed her to talk to him, so he gave her a surprise twirl to get her out of her thinking state. That brought her back, as marked by a genuine smile and a soft laugh.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer," she remarked as Marco followed up with a shallow dip. _I really never danced with Jackie before_ , he realized somewhat sadly. Their first date had involved going to the school dance, but it was so lame that they never stayed. After that, there were no opportunities to do so between him not being there and not having the right moment. She wasn't a bad dance partner either—she followed him nicely and kept a good steady rhythm with the music.

"Uh…yeah," Marco's voice cracked, earning a small laugh from Jackie. "I've had practice, I guess." He stopped himself from adding that he and Star basically bound their souls forever while dancing under a Blood Moon and started their relationship after a similar incident. "I'm sorry we never got a chance to while we dated," he apologized. "In fact, I'm sorry for a lot of things…"

"Marco, I don't need an apology," she met his eyes, "I let you go and it was for the best…" He silenced her by bringing her in closer for a second with another turn. Her eyes grew wide as he smirked while backing her up. _You never did get to see Mr. Bold_ , he dipped her deeper this time before brazenly lifting her in a quick spin before setting her down. He laughed as he watched her mouth a "whoa" as his steps became far more elaborate and deliberate to the whine of a distant saxophone. He felt Star's end of her bond crackle with uncertainty, but he resisted looking at his girlfriend. Marco knew he owed her a great dance and he told her that to help Star relax.

"I'm _really_ impressed right now," Jackie giggled, "You were never this smooth when we dated."

"Being on Mewni has taught me a few things," he admitted. Despite how rough things had been, his time here had been the truest test of his resolve and will. He's had the entire world against him: from disgruntled knights to hateful royalty and murderous ex-boyfriends. Somehow, he survived it all—probably cheating death a million times. However, it was Star who deserved the credit for being his best teacher. She had always brought him out of his Safe Kid shell as friends, often times by throwing him head-first into danger and adventure. Now, that was turned to level ten. She had taught him everything from magic to royal manners to taming unicorns. _Plus, Jackie doesn't know about Wild Man_ , he blushed. He never had the confidence to do any of _that_ with Jackie.

She smiled, "This is honestly the most fun I've ever had with you and this isn't even a date—so, kudos." She laughed to herself before adding, "Remember when I first told you that I loved you and you fainted?" He groaned loudly, "I'd rather forget that. It was the _stupidest_ reaction I could have done."

Jackie thought about it for a second, "Well…you've had other moments. Like when used to freak out when I touched you or that time at the park where you threw up because you were so nervous. Oh, and remember that weird thing on your neck…"

"I get it," he muttered as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Her hand squeezed his shoulder, "Didn't mean it like that. It's just…I guess we really didn't click—not the way you and Star do." Her voice had a note of longing for it and Marco rocked her gently as he tried to find the words to say to comfort her.

However, Jackie spoke first, "Look, it's not that I'm upset or anything. In fact, I'm honored to be here…but I think about what could have been. We could have gone to senior prom together and then college…maybe settle down on the coast and raise our kids to surf."

"Only if they wear helmets and life vests. Surfing is dangerous," Marco's interjection made her snort and roll her eyes. "I thought Mr. Safe Kid was gone," she teased him before adding in a thoughtful tone. "But those were _my_ dreams and I can't see you fully being happy—not with your eyes on Star. She's your destiny, Marco—I've had to deal with that and still have to as well. I'll be…okay. Maybe not a hundred percent tonight, but I look forward to being your friend. And Star's too."

"I agree too," Marco said gently as the music faded away, leaving them rocking slowly before they melted into a great embrace. "Thanks for this dance—even if it's our first and last like this," she whispered in his ears mid-embrace. "It really meant a lot." They pulled apart, still gazing at each other—not lovingly, but happy nonetheless. "Now, I better see fireworks when you get down with Star," her eyes lit up in a challenge to which he smiled playfully.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Moon announced from her throne, "It is time to begin the formal festivities of the Prince's Ball." With that all of the assembled guests ceased their chatter and dancing, turning their eyes to the queen and the other royals on the platform. Out of the corner of her eye, Star saw Jackie and Marco break apart smiling at each other. _Be happy for them, they made up_ , she tried to force a smile. But the memories of what happened on Earth were hard to contain, even though she was with Marco now. _This is so stupid_ , she bit her lip, chiding herself, _Marco loves you and there shouldn't be any doubt of that now_. She startled as he grabbed her hand when he joined her side, flashing a smile. " _Don't dwell on the past, Star_ ," he kissed her forehead. " _We're about to show everyone that we're Mewni's future_."

"We are here to welcome Marco Diaz of Earth as Mewni's new prince and celebrate in his honor," Moon continued with a warm yet composed smile. "This is a great celebration for both dimensions, both families, and all of us—" Star noticed her mother give a quick yet pointed glance to the Butterflys who were sulking in a corner. If anyone of them even as much as cleared their throat right now, Star was going to blast them through the roof. Fortunately (or unfortunately) no one said anything.

"The announcement of a prince," Moon went on, "Marks a very important moment in the life of a princess. She is now looking forward to the days of being queen and all of the duty, tradition, and honor that brings. Even though it is the queen who mostly runs Mewni, she needs a steadfast partner to stay by her side in times of good and bad, prosperity and poverty, for all the days of her life. It is the bond between them that keeps the queen sane to thoroughly execute her job but to also keep her grounded. I would never have been able to a great ruler without my River beside me." A round of applause and "aww's" filled the room as River and Moon shared a loving glance. "And I hope for the same for you two, Star and Marco," the queen continued with her speech.

She paused for a second to think, before sincerely adding, "Marco has always been like a son to me. I can't thank you or the Diazes enough for taking Star in after we more-or-less forced her into their lives." The Diazes shot the queen a thumbs-up, laughing at that point. Moon continued, "And I know how much of a handful Star can be sometimes. But, Marco, you embraced Star for who she was—something, I will admit, I haven't been the best at doing. And when I look at the two of you together, I know you share a bond that can never be broken. Please treasure each other, always—no matter what. Don't let anyone tell you that this isn't how things should be."

The room began to applaud and cheer for the couple, chanting their names over and over in approval. Star had the widest grin possible on her face while Marco gave a firm nod to the queen. She noticed scowls on the Lucitors and Butterflys' face, but she disregarded them. They were in for a _real_ treat in a few moments.

As the cheering died away, Moon cleared her throat, "Before we get too carried away, we must complete the festivities of the Ball. The first one is a tradition to every Prince's Ball. As you know, should Star affirm her choice at the end of the ball, this is a binding decision—about as binding as a formal betrothal. Therefore, it is important that Star makes sure that Marco is really her choice. So, before she dances with Marco, Star must dance with all of her former suitors. It is time to clear the dancefloor for the dance between Princess Star Butterfly and Prince Thomas Lucitor."

" _At least I don't have to worry about you two killing each other_ ," Marco chuckled to her. "Have fun, my princess," he gave her hand a squeeze as he left for his seat on the podium. _You have no idea_ , she smirked to herself. The new prince sat in between her parents, flashing a thumb's up for support. It was just her and Tom on the dancefloor, with a bunch of eyes staring at her in anticipation. This was too much like those stupid Silver Bell Ball, that caused Star to shiver for a second. Nothing like royal pressure to bring two teens together…But Tom smiled at her bowing respectfully, which helped to push the bad thoughts away. He took both of her hands gently, "Ready to give them a show?"

"One they'll never forget," she winked at him as the assumed their dancing position. The music began to play in the background: a saucy tango, in a slow, seductive tempo laid out by a heavy bass in the background. Tom lead her around in a tight circle, his eyes never leaving hers as he drew his face in teasingly close. Then he gave her a quick twirl before catching her in his arm, holding her close. "Come on, Star," he whispered low in her ear, "We gotta sell it, big time." She moved her hand slowly down his right arm as she intertwined her fingers with his. "As you wish, _my prince_ ," she breathed. She swayed her hips, letting Tom back her up into a low dip. She raised an eyebrow, so _this_ was what he meant by a show. Two can play this game, she smirked as she took Tom's hand a guided it down to her waist. He shot her a puzzled look, then a nervous one in Marco's direction.

"Eyes on me, buster," she cupped his cheek, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Tom smirked as he led her around the room in a slow circle, holding her closer and closer as his hand dropped lower on her waist. She had forgotten how great of a dancer Tom was—then again, they always won first place at balls and dancing competitions. "Don't enjoy yourself too much," he teased her as he slyly moved he behind her, rocking her slowly. "Same to you," she spun back around to lean in close.

" _Star, why is Tom holding you like that_ _?_ " Marco growled through her bond. She glanced at Marco, who sat there stark still with his arms folded. " _Only_ I'm _supposed to hold you like that_ ," the possessiveness in his voice took Star off-guard. There were many sides to Marco: overprotective dork, safety-obsessed nerd, strategy geek, heck even Wild Man (her favorite, of course) but jealous lover was new. She could feel Marco's dark thoughts at every tender touch from Tom, his blood boils when Tom's finger lingered tenderly for too long, his heart stops as they got closer and closer. " _Star! Answer me!_" she shut him out after that. Star definitely owed him one.

"I think Marco is going to murder you," she giggled to Tom as they continued to dance. The demon prince gave a quick in his direction, his face portraying legitimate fear. "Man, I've _never_ seen Diaz look this scary—not even I tried to kill him," Tom said with surprise. "But I'll pay him back for this. Well, especially for _this_ …" He shot her back abruptly then brought her in _really_ close, nuzzling her neck. _That tickles_ , she blushed as Tom left his face to linger over hers as he pulled away. "You know this is kinda fun," he smirked. She caressed his cheek slowly, "Of course it is when there's no pressure for any of this to be real."

" _STAR!_ " Marco somehow broke through in an enraged roar. The Lucitors and Butterflys began to whistle and clap their hands as they seductive dancing continued. _Keep clapping_ , she grinned devilishly as she and Tom continued to give a good show. Their bodies brushing close together, their gazed fixed on each other, their hands feeling each other. If one didn't know any better, they'd think that _Tom_ really was her choice. All the while, Marco's thoughts played in a wicked undercurrent in her mind about how he was going to kick Tom's butt to the far edge of the universe for seducing _his_ princess. He shot her memories of how much better he was than the demon prince at wooing and pleasing her, and she almost laughed when he reminded her of that time in the tent…

"We should end this soon before Marco explodes," she suggested to Tom, who was lost in the moment for a second. "He's really going to explode when he sees the finale we planned," Tom rocked her back really low, closing his eyes as his lips drifted to hers as the room gasped….

* * *

At the announcement of the dance, Marco went to his seat between Moon and River, watching Star bow gracefully before Tom. _Guess that's how royals kick off a dance…_ Marco sighed to himself, recalling how he kicked off his relationship with Star with a similar gesture back in the Underworld temple. Memories of that day played in his mind, recalling each sway and movement under the Blood Moon's red light. He was so entranced by his memories, he didn't hear the music play, which signaled the start of the dance. _Better try and enjoy this for the sake of the ball_ , he resigned himself to watch.

Leaning back in the chair, Marco was impressed with how in-sync and daring their moments were as they danced around the room. The style was an interesting riff on a tango, which was a very passionate dance style and…actually, the more he thought about it the weirder he felt. Sighing, he ignored the odd nagging worries in his head…or he tried to, at least. The more he saw them giggle and smile the more pangs of anger come over Marco. _Come on Diaz! They are having fun. Dancing is a fun thing that only… couples…_ He never finished the last word as he saw the way Tom's hands traveled down her waist. Marco felt like he was going into cardiac arrest and reflexively clenching his right fist.

"This is getting spicy!" Pony Head cheered from nearby as the other girls observed with wide eyes and mouths hung open. Star and Tom were getting closer and closer together as the heat in the room went up by about a hundred degrees.

"Yeah…demon boy sure is good at being seductive," Janna whistled lowed as Tom dipped Star lower, letting his fingers trail down her sides slowly. At some point, Marco had to remind himself to keep breathing. What were they doing there? Sure, he could understand the need to want to go all out, but this was _way_ too much closeness and touching.

" _Star, why is Tom holding you like that?_" Marco asked through their bond, coming off a lot madder then he intended. His call went unanswered as Star began feeling Tom's chest slowly as they continued their dance. Seeing them close together like that made Marco's nerves itch as if they were on fire. _Stupid fiery prince_ , Marco seethed as the memory of his first interaction with Tom actually came into his mind.

Marco recalled walking around Echo Creek Academy, wondering why a trail of fire was leaving the classroom as he returned from the bathroom. Rumors of a "hot demon guy" wooing the new girl could be heard up and down the hall, making his skin flush hot with annoyance for some reason. His mind instinctively went to Star, but maybe it was another new girl they were referring to…. But when he saw Tom holding Star like a bride out in the parking lot, some odd feeling came over him, that was _his_ friend this fiend was holding…

Snapping back into reality, Marco shook his head, inhaling and exhaling deep breaths to stay calm. _Stop getting so angry! It's just a dance. Star made you her prince…_ Then he heard gasps as Star brought her lips teasingly close to Tom's before teasingly pulling away. _But she's_ my _princess… No one else's._

"They sure are having a heck of a time out there," it was Kelly who spoke up this time and Marco could hear her shift in her chair. "Tom has some serious moves."

"Oh, it's always been like this," Pony replied very matter-of-factly, "They've been dancing like this _forever_. They probably know every inch of their body from how feely they get…I mean, like, they seriously need to get a room."

Marco felt his breathing get heavier as if a massive weight was over his chest as another toxic memory played in his mind. It had been action-packed day helping out Star, and it was Marco's job as her squire to do his best. It was supposed to just be a squire and his knight having silly fun after a long day of work until _he_ showed up like a rain cloud on a sunny day. There's nothing Marco didn't want to see more than the girl he spent nights _pining_ over in her boyfriend's arms. It was wrong to feel that way, but he felt jealous watching them kiss and hold each other. When Star announced to Tom that she intended on throwing him a Prince's Ball—aka proposing _marriage_ to Tom in front of him—Marco just got up and left. He didn't care about how much of a scene he made and how upset Star was when she came home that night—his heart was broken.

Looking at the dancing couple before him, made Marco feel that same mix of heartbreak and fury. And his mind wouldn't just leave him alone as it threw in memories of that stupid beach trip and the rumors about what happened the summer he wasn't here…

"Marco?" Moon asked, seeing him hyperventilating. He slowly peeled his eyes away to meet his mother-in-law's. "My daughter just loves dancing," she said calmly to steady his nerves, "You know this better than anyone."

He didn't fully listen to the monarch, a first in his entire time knowing her, as red tinted his vision and hearing. He glared at the dancing pair, both fists clenched very tightly. " _Only_ I'm _supposed to hold you like that_ ," Marco said through his bond, but for some reason… He felt no connection. " _Star? Why… Why are you doing this to me…?_ " He thought of all the times of just the two of them, all the kisses and touches that he held dearly. Forget what Pony said, only _he_ knew every inch of Star like that and it better stay that way. And, no, he didn't care that he had let all of that possessiveness slip into Star's side of the bond.

He pleaded for an answer, trying to say this in a calmer tone… But again, nothing was felt. " _Star…?_ " Marco slumped in his chair, feeling defeat wash over him. _Guess she just made… A mistake or something picking me. Look at how much she loves dancing with_ _ **him**_ _._ Marco practically slapped his face, why was he acting so angry? Tom was his best friend, his sponsor, the closest thing he had to a brother for corn's sake. He would never…

Marco's thoughts were interrupted by a loud laugh coming from a distance. He turned toward the noise, seeing Dave wipe away humorous tears with Aunt Etheria and the other Butterflys joining the laughter, fueling Marco's rage. He tried to block the noise out but their gleeful squeals and talks about how _great_ this dance was made Marco want to choke someone.

"Seems that rebel failure can't resist the ole Lucitor charm," Dave said smugly, rubbing his stub of a beard, "I suppose, if she begs, I can let her date my son again."

Etheria snickered at the comment, folding her arms and saying, "I couldn't agree more. I guess my great niece isn't stupid after all."

Marco felt the entire room around him shift and spin around him rapidly. Standing up, Marco felt his chair and the whole room vanish. He saw Tom, but through Star's eyes at the Silver Bell Ball. He felt her shove her undercurrent of hurt away as the demon prince took her hand to dance, and yes, they did share a literally fiery dance. Pony Head wasn't lying this time—Star's joy and infatuation had been a hundred percent real as she and Tom danced on air together in a gust of their magic. She gave Tom a lidded look—the only look she ever gave to him…Marco felt his heart ache with pain, seeing a rush of emotions of memories from Star and Tom's time together. Next, he saw her holding Tom when nearly getting his soul ripped out during the Demoncism, the two of them laughing over a corn shakes, playing battleships together in her room, exploring dimensions together… _No… No… No…_ Marco told himself on loop. _Make it stop! Make it STOP!_ When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the harsh reality— _his_ princess in the arms of another prince.

Moon put her hand on Marco's shoulder to calm him down but nearly recoiled at how _cold_ it felt. "Don't listen to them. They don't mean…" She was going to continue speaking but seeing Marco's face silenced her. He was crying, his tears barely covering two faintly glowing crescent moons. "M-Marco? Why are you…?"

He never looked away from the dancing pair before him, letting memories of his early months on Mewni play on repeat. He tried to shut his mind down, but it refused to stop playing these painful thoughts. _Why are you doing this to me?!_ He couldn't tell if he was yelling at Star or his mind. _I'm BETTER THEN HIM! You KNOW this!_ Marco felt his blood turn cold, trying to force their bond to work.

" _Star! Answer me!_ " He bellowed through the bond, finally feeling a connection with Star. But she ignored him _yet again_. More laughter and comments from the Lucitors and Butterflies echoed in his mind over and over. This was the proper order of things: Star was within the arms of a _real_ prince, that could give her land, power, and heirs. Not with Marco, who was a discount prince, a peasant, a commoner, a mad dog, Monster Love…He gripped the railing in front of him so hard that indents from where his fingers were.

At the close of the dance, Star and Tom leaned close to each other, their lips only an inch from each other... " _STAR!_ " Marco screamed in a panicked rage as he saw his worst nightmare play before him; Star moving on from him forever. It brought him back to all of his fears, his nightmare that even continued as they started dating. He chalked it up to his inner self-loathing problems or anxiety about being on Mewni, but seeing his fears come true, just confirmed the visions he witnessed moments ago.

He jumped over the railing, shocking the royals and guests in the room. Jackie and Kelly stood up, ready to join him in saying some _choice words_ to Star. Even Pony Head looked troubled and she stopped talking. He heard Moon call him back, reminding Marco not to turn this into a "Mildrew situation" but he ignored her as he stomped slowly to Star and Tom. Time seemingly slowed, with their lips just hovering over each other. " _STAR BUTTERFLY!_ " Marco roared through his bond, ready to nearly do the unthinkable in his fit of angered rage.

He was now only two feet away from the dancing couple, with laughter from the Butterfly and Lucitor families amused at Marco snapping. _They are next on my list._ Marco darkly mused, clenching his fists tighter as he marched forward. Star looked visibly nervous, trying to tell Tom something urgently. _It's round three time, buddy!_

Before Marco could rip them apart and send Tom to the darkest pit of the underworld imaginable, they broke apart with a graceful bow. Marco felt his mind shut down, eyes twitching in utter bafflement. "W-What?" He could only muster. After they finished bowing, Tom gave a pointed look to his family, taking Marco's hand and never looking away as he pulled the shaking prince over.

"Prince Marco Diaz, is my closest friend," he announced, and Marco blinked, feeling his heart rate calming. "He has bested me many times, so I'm quite excited to see what he does on the dancefloor."

He turned to Marco, who was still confused out of his mind to say or think anything, almost. Tom shot him an apologetic look, "It was all an act dude. I wouldn't take her from you. Go have your night, buddy." Tom patted his shoulders and took Star's hand giving it a respectful kiss before handing it to Marco's. Then he left them on the dancefloor.

The entire room froze in shock, with the Lucitors and Butterflys face growing a pale white. Even Dave was floored, his eyes twitching in confusion. Jackie and Kelly were just frozen, with Tom pushing them both down in their seats, sitting between them and giving Marco a thumbs up. _That… That was only a show?_ Marco felt his mind darkly laugh to itself. And he was about to _kill_ Tom—what a twist of events. Looking directly into Star's eyes, Marco didn't how to feel at this point. _She… She enjoyed the dance though. What does that mean?_

Manfred blinked a few times before shaking his head, tapping his mic. "Wow… That was… Quite the show! Give it up for Prince Lucitor and Princess Butterfly!" Loud clapping from the royal youths, Star and Marco's friends, the Johansens and their parents echoed proudly across the halls. "Now, I give the floor to the future Prince of Mewni and Princess Star Butterfly."

Marco just stood there as Star stroked his cheek to calm him down. "Ready to knock them dead, my prince?" she asked lovingly, her face oozing pride and love for her prince. When Marco failed to move, she added, "I had to dance like that. You know I love you." The two royals gazed at each other lovingly as a familiar song started playing on the organ, taking Marco way back….

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Here's another round of answering your reviews. As always, never feel afraid to leave any because I love answering you guys (you're all awesome). I might even let my beta answer some of them in the future if you're ever itching to wonder what he thinks about my writing choices. Also, happy belated Valentine's Day. Consider this my gift to you, because I love the continuing support from everyone.**

 **Dredd2012- Maaaybe, but Tom and Dave have some serious bad blood between them, and it goes beyond the dinner…thanks for giving another review!**

 **A unimpressive name- I'm not one for angst for the sake of angst and the overall tone of the story doesn't need Star and Marco separated for too long. Thanks for the comment, and don't worry, I'm not making this edgier than needed.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro- Thanks for the kind words as always!**

 **Noni- Don't worry, I have no interest in dropping this story, and I agree I hope the show does a good job from 3B forwards (we will all find out soon…). Thanks for the review!**

 **Cure Orchid- Well, you're welcome (though thank my beta for that idea). Thanks for the comment!**

 **AchingHeart2011- You're making a lot of good points that will be addressed, but likely in a continuation of this story. But you're right, the friction between Marco, the knights, and the royal family is never going away. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hope you like what's to come!**

 **Aldal- Updates depend on the length of chapters, how much of the next chapter I got done before the current one goes live, and work and school. But I'm not going to drop this, I promise, and the rest of the story is basically planned. Tom is honestly one of my favorite characters to write, because of the depth I've given him. Also, we're about halfway done—there's one more major arc after the ball that is sure to be amazing. And, if you're wondering what Star and Marco did at the end of 10…not yet. Thanks for the review!**

 **Epic Ninja- Thanks!**

 **Star's Keyblade4114- Amen to that comment! Their love is what unites them and gets them through it all.**

 **slake333-Sorry for the scare from 9 (well, not entirely) but, I'd never really break up Star and Marco—it's against my principles as a Starco shipper lol. Thanks for the comment!**

 **brazilianguy14- You can't have a cliffhanger without payoff, my dude. As for that last point…just keep following the story!**

 **Jack Coffison- I like to think of this chapter as a condense alt-version of Lava Lake Beach and forward in 3a. I thought it would be cool for Marco and Star to run to their "other option" for support and have them help fix their relationship. At the same time, Kelly and Tom are at their own stages of letting go (Tom is a bit further ahead of Kelly in that regard). As for Marco's anger issues…kid's been through a lot, but he does need to chill. As for the meta politics in the story, that'll be addressed on its own though not in this story. But we will definitely get more lore and build up in the story in the next arc. Thanks again for another review**

 **allen Vth- This arc has a subplot of letting go, I'm glad you noticed. As for Jackie…you'll see in 11. Anything pertaining to deep lore (i.e. the Blood Moon, Eclipsa, etc.) will be addressed in the next arc, which I hope you'll love because it's gonna be a blast. As for a sequel (which would resolve the knight issue), you can get a bit more excited about that because I am writing ideas about it down. Thanks for another review!**

 **imhere4svtfoe- It's funny to watch the length of chapters go up over time, lol. I guess more stuff happens in each chapter. As I mentioned in my response to Jack's comment above, see this chapter as an alt- 3a where Tomar and Kellco (please don't do this show!) are strictly platonic and help Marco and Star through their funk. The idea of Star running off with Marco if she married Tom is entirely plausible…imagine the fallout though… And you're on to something about Star needing to take the initiative on things with Marco. I decided to redo LLB because I HATE that episode with such a passion and I wanted to redeem it somehow. Kelly and Tom have moved on (to various degrees) and consider this and the Prince's Ball the end of Tom's romantic feelings for Star. He's come a long way.**

 **Guest- I hope the canon incorporates some of the themes from the story and I'm honored that you like it so much. The story is going to be finished regardless of what goes on in the canon. Thanks for the comment.**

 **Alain brooker- Thanks for the awesome review! Don't worry, Starco is here to stay.**

 **Guest-Thank you for the review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, back with another chapter! Two things: One, you guys gotta trust me. I know the ending of the last chapter was _something_ , but I'd never leave you without a resolution to something like that. Two, since 3B is coming, it's time to go into writing overdrive. Updates will likely be closer together. Enjoy:)**

* * *

 _Stupid moon!_ Marco eyed the red moon shining on him as he sulked in Star's room, eating plain corn chips. His favorite Spanish mixtape—the one he played when he was trying to invoke the spirit of machismo to woo Jackie—was playing in the background as he continued his mindless munching. He adjusted the sleeves of his suit as not get crumbs on them; he was borrowing it from his dad, after all. _Why did I put this on?_ He realized that he must look silly being so dressed up to do absolutely nothing. If only Star had taken him with her to that Blood Moon Ball thing that her demon ex-boyfriend mentioned….

There was something about that Tom fellow that Marco immediately didn't trust. The guy randomly showed up with an invitation to some demonic dance—that's a major red flag. _It sounds like that creepy stuff Janna's into_. Maybe he should have asked the dark-haired girl about it to assure him that Tom wasn't trying to steal Star's soul. Even if the Blood Moon Ball was completely harmless, Marco still would have worried. He had heard Star's stories about how manipulative and controlling Tom was when they dated before she came to Earth.

" _I'm going to have my own Blood Moon Ball, in Star's bedroom. Where it's aaaalways fuuuun,_ " Marco angrily continued to dig into his bowl of chips.

 _Stupid creep for stealing_ my _best friend from me_ …. He shoved a fist full of chips in his mouth, trying to ward off his rising annoyance. Having fun and going on adventures was _their_ thing and had been ever since she crashed into his life. Marco froze for a second from his irritated outburst. Why should he care if Star was out having a good time…with Tom and not him? It wasn't like he _liked_ her or anything…he liked Jackie and always had since grade school. Yet, things with Star were so different lately. Marco noticed himself watching her more when she laughed, letting her hugs linger a bit more, and not moving at all when they cuddled for their telenovela marathons on Friendship Thursday. Maybe he was overthinking it. Friends did this kind of stuff all the time, right? He was just confusing worry and jealousy, and he was definitely not the feeling latter.

He glanced up at the moon again, which continued its red stare on him. _Go away and leave me alone_ , he wanted to say but kept silent. He didn't want to be reminded of his best friend being gone. Scowling, he told himself to stop being pissy over nothing and continued to eat his corn chips.

" _Blood Moon tonight_ ," a raspy voice echoed around the room all of a sudden. Marco ceased chewing and began to look around him in confusion. Who would have said that? His parents were downstairs, Ludo was nowhere to be seen today…ugh, had Janna snuck in again? His eyes fell upon the odd captain painting on the wall near him, but the old sailor's blue eyes were fixed on a point unseen. _I never got why she has this painting_ , Marco shrugged as he continued eating.

" _The Moon of Lovers_ ," the same voice said again, and Marco jolted out of his chair, fixing his eyes on the painting. He could have sworn it was talking to him—the voice matched that of a sailor from a pirate movie. Also, the Moon of _Lovers_ …was that what Tom wanted from Star? His eyes drifted to the ruby Blood Moon miniature on the bell and watched it glint hypnotically. _The Moon of Lovers_ , the captain's words repeated over and over in his mind. He felt something tug on his very soul, telling him that he needed to be down there with Star. Maybe it was the thought of Star and the word "lovers" … No, no that wasn't it, Marco shook his head. The obvious answer was that Star was in danger because of Tom and the voice was _his own_ _mind_ telling him to check on her.

He smirked as he grabbed his skull mask, it's hero time! He gave the bell a tap, summoning the same demon carriage from earlier. He hoped in, fixing his suit jacket nervously as the carriage descended into the literal Underworld. Once it landed, he found himself in a large temple, complete with creepy torches and weird symbols. _I'll never find her in time_ , Marco groaned, calculating the probably dozens of passages and rooms…and he had this weird feeling that he had to be there _now_.

Yet something guided his footsteps perfectly down the right series of halls as if Marco knew the place. _I'll worry about how weird this is later_ , he continued his quick pace to a large room, decorated like a tacky prom. A huge crowd was assembled, looking at a demon on a podium who was making an announcement.

" _When the light of the Blood Moon dribbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodlum._ "

Okay, this was some Janna-level creepiness going on here and it made Marco bristled. That's what Tom was up to then—he was going to trick Star into being his soulmate forever. As organ music started up in the distance, Marco felt his heart drop. There was no way he would find her in time in such a huge room…Then he felt something pull him towards the center of the dance room—she's there and he could almost _feel_ it. Following the weird magnetic pull, he found Star wandering around the room with her eyes fixed on the moon above.

" _Star…_ " he pushed some demons aside, but she was still too caught up on the moon to hear him. Looking around, Marco noticed Tom was nowhere to be found. He rolled his eyes, _Wow, what a_ _gentleman_. " _Star!_ " he shoved past a dancing couple. When he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, the light in the room went red.

 _Huh?_ His eyes shot up, confused to see the Blood Moon fixed on him and Star as the demons around them gasped. _Might as well give them a show_ , he grabbed her hands, leading her to the center of the room into a slow waltz as the music played on. As their dance continued, it felt like it was something out of a fairytale between the dramatic ambiance and the hypnotic effect of the ruby light. Despite all the eyes watching this moment, Marco was focused only on Star. _Has she always looked so…beautiful_ …The red light on Star's smiling face made his heart melt with feelings that he had no idea he had. She was his best and closest friend in the world, and they did everything together—from fighting monsters to brushing their teeth in the morning. And here they were sharing such an unusually intimate dance. No, she was just a friend and they were having fun…right? These were _strictly_ platonic feelings.

Her lidded expression made his heart skip a beat as he brought her closer. _Wow…_ Star was so amazing… " _Star~_ " he tenderly breathed her name—almost lovingly so. She swooned in his arms, " _How did you know my name?_ " Oh, right, he still had his mask on.

He flipped off his disguise, excited to reveal that he was having the time of his life right now. " _It's me, Marco_!"

" _Marco? What are you doing here?_ Star's drunkenly happy state turned off and she was shocked more than anything. Marco felt some disappointment at the reaction, but he remembered why he came here in the first place—rescuing her from that jerk. " _Let's get out of here, this place is the worst_ ," he suggested. Or, they could stay here and continue to have a good time, he wished he could add. He could dance with her forever…

Then Marco felt two arms violently shove him to the ground, knocking his sombrero over his face. Even without being able to see, he knew who it was. When he readjusted his hat, he saw Tom march towards him with livid, glowing white eyes. The Blood Moon was gone.

" _That dance…was meant…FOR ME!_ " Tom growled as his body and the room around him burst into flames. Marco quivered in fear, scooting away as fast as he could. There was no way he could defeat a demon, even as a green belt with a stripe. He closed his eyes as his life flashed before his eyes. _I never got passed the nodding stage with Jackie…_ he lamented, _But at least I had that dance with Star_ …

Nothing happened, and Marco opened his eyes to see that Star had blasted her ex with ice magic, freezing him solid. She huffed in annoyance as she marched out of the room, " _Let's go, Marco_."

The ride back home was full of awkwardly tense silence. Marco couldn't blame her for being mad at Tom for nearly blasting him to bits, but he wanted to tell her about how much he loved dancing with her. He treasured the moment in his heart, nearly swooning again. _That's not what friends do_ , he shook his head. Maybe he wanted something more…Before he could say anything, the carriage made it back to his house. _It can wait_ , he sighed as the door opened to Star's balcony.

" _Thanks for the lift!_ " she smiled at the demon before stomping down the ramp, holding her boots. " _Ugh, so infuriating_ ," she growled.

 _This is my chance_ , he prepared himself by saying, " _I hate to say it, but I warned you about Tom…_ "

But he cut himself off as Star whirled at him with blazing, angry eyes and tossed her boots at him, " _No, you! You're infuriating_!" Well, that wasn't at all what he expected. He came to save her, and _this_ was how she thanked him.

" _Me?_ " he was completely taken back, " _I was just trying to help_ —" She cut him off as she continued ranting, " _You don't trust me to do things for myself! I'm fourteen, I can handle a demon!_ " He never said she couldn't, but he only wordlessly watched her walk past him to lean on the balcony wall.

With a sigh, Star added, " _I know you're trying to look out for me, but you have to let me figure things out on my own. I don't need a hero…I need a friend._ "

 _Oooh, I messed this one up_ , his shoulders sunk. Marco looked down at his feet, feeling something inside his chest _ache_ with pain. He didn't know why, but the word _friend_ sounded wrong to him. _Why does this hurt so much?_

* * *

"Marco?" the concern edging Star's voice brought him out of his memories. Gone was the balcony and the Blood Moon, replaced by royal clothing, guests, and the drone of familiar music in the air. He glanced up to see Tom take his seat by King Lucitor, flashing Marco a mix of an apology and a good luck glance. Then his eyes fell on Star and how breathtaking she was in her dress. _Oh right,_ he took her hand with a bow and in his politest voice asked, "May I have this dance, my princess?" She blushed slightly, weaving her fingers into his while placing her other hand on his shoulder, "The honor is mine."

Marco led her into a graceful, familiar waltz across the dancefloor as their song played in the background. They twirled around the room, with their eyes lovingly beholding each other. This was the moment they had been waiting for all day—one that seemed like it would never come. He held her close to him gently, letting his hand drop as far down that would still be considered tasteful. He smirked at how flustered Star got from his feathery touch and rocked her back slowly.

Yet, Marco felt storm clouds hover over him, and they prevented him from getting deeper into the moment like he had been dreaming about since the proposal. The eyes of the Royals bore into his skin and he could catch glimpses of their bored expressions. _Of course, I can't top anything from the Silver Bell Ball, I'm not Tom._ They were expecting a real show of course: fireworks, passion, maybe even flying, but he couldn't give that. His mind took him to the gossip he had heard about how Star and Tom used to dance, and how he had essentially seen it relived in front of him. The smile on her face as she moved in the arms of her ex, the way he touched her, the crowd's reaction…Marco felt his blood grow hot under his skin.

" _I'm not expecting a dance like that from you_ ," Star furled her brow as he spun her slowly. He could tell that she was reading his fear and insecurities as he brought the waltz down to a simpler, slower dance so they could talk. He groaned silently as he heard a bored cough from somewhere, to which Star shot a death glance behind her shoulder. Then her eyes focused on him again as she murmured, "Sorry about…a few minutes ago. Tom and I had to do that because you know how our families are—they will never leave us alone."

Her gaze went back to the royals, who watched with folded arms and narrowed eyes. He didn't need to hear her words to confirm what he always knew. _This isn't going to end_ , he sighed, returning his eyes to Star. She had been trying to protect him, as always, and he couldn't hate her for that. Then Marco chuckled softly to himself—he had to hand it to the two of them, they _really_ got him. He was about to reenact that battle in the forest with Tom, and probably win.

"It's not just about that," Marco breathed, letting the tangle of thoughts that plagued his mind reveal themselves to Star. Her eyes widened as she saw his memories of the Blood Moon Ball and how he had _really_ felt. She kept telling him about how she had no idea that feelings of some kind had been there. They weren't at the same level of hers during the middle and end of the school year, but they could have gone there easily. He also felt her feelings from that night, how enraptured she had been as they twirled around in the light of the Blood Moon. Knowing, however, the aftermath of the Blood Moon Ball and how she had rejected him, Marco couldn't help but feel downcast at her memories. She picked up on the doubt from his end and asked what was wrong.

"You're only feeling this because of the Blood Moon," he muttered sadly.

"What are you talking about?!" she hastily answered a bit too loud. No one noticed, luckily as Marco glanced around the room for reactions. She added through the privacy of their bond, " _Not at all! I don't think I can answer when it happened, but I've always kinda liked you_." So that was why she was always so touchy with him as friends…wait, that wasn't how friends were supposed to act? She shrugged at that remark, " _I do things my way, my Prince_."

Then she added more seriously, " _Marco, you're the only one who has ever accepted me_." He remembered that point from when they went unicorn riding on their first date. All her life, Star had been labeled as a screw up by everyone around her. The icing on the cake had been her family sending her to Earth in a form of exile. Marco could never forget the day she crashed into his world, changing it forever. _I guess I could have shoved her away_ , she really inconvenienced him a lot, when he really thought about it. Those nights of being dragged halfway around the universe on adventures, having spells and magic blow up in his face countless times, destroying chunks of Echo Creek…But he flashed her a confident smile, " _I wouldn't have it anyway, Star_."

She asked him suddenly for when he fell for her, to which he answered, " _Probably around when you went through Mewberty_." Now that had been a day. Imagine what you would do if everything was normal one moment, then in another, your best friend is kidnapping boys and covering them in purple, gooey hearts? As to why the heck that moment, it was rather simple—it was the first time he had to let her go. He realized that she didn't need him, and she could just leave him at any time. She was this weird alien princess and he was so normal and boring—he could never match her. Oskar had a record, Tom was the Prince of the Underworld, but Marco was a nobody. Watching her pick up Oskar and his car during her boy craze made him realize that. Marco distinctly remembered feeling weird for wishing that she had taken _him_.

" _No, you don't_ ," she playfully shook her head, " _You would have screamed the entire time, and nothing happened anyway._" He brought her in closer, touching his forehead to hers about to ask a question that had plagued him since the Blood Moon Ball. He exhaled slowly before asking gently, "Star, am I your hero or just a friend?"

She sent him a confused look as to why he was still dwelling on that after all this time, before thinking for a moment. Star met his eyes with her beautiful, blue orbs as she firmly said, "You aren't my hero, Marco." Feeling his shoulders slump, she quickly added, "You aren't my friend either. You're my soulmate, my lover, my prince, my lifeline—my everything, really. Forget about that night and what happened with me and Tom. I screwed up—well, we both have at some point and we will in the future. What matters right now is that we're together and we'll face life that way always."

He began to tear up slightly, fighting the urge to tackle her to the ground in a bear hug. She rolled her eyes, " _I told you, I don't care about decorum, and you better save those tears for after my speech._" They both giggled as they continued dancing. He could hear Star's desires to spice things up—to give everyone a real show of their love. When he heard her plan, he raised an eyebrow, " _Are you sure that's a good idea…_?" She shrugged her shoulders with a mischievous smile, " _Don't know, don't care. I thought my dance with Tom would give you inspiration, Wild Man_." He smirked at the nickname she only reserved for their special moments alone. If she wants to invoke _that_ side of him then she better hold on tight for the next few minutes. Nodding in agreement, he let the magic flow through his veins, feeling the same in hers as they close their eyes and stood still for a second.

When they opened their eyes, the light of the room went red and their cheek marks glowed a dazzling white, casting shadows on the floor as everyone gasped. " _Déjà vu_ ," they both grinned simultaneously as they started their dance again, with the moon's beam following their every movement. Channeling his bolder side, Marco made every move grander and flashier with Star's eyes widening in awe. He wasn't holding back, he assured her as he gave a deep dip backward and grazed his lips on her collarbones slowly. Tom was not ever going to have more fun than Marco—not with _his_ princess, his Star.

When he brought her up again, he noticed the room literally exploding with color. Among the ruby light of the Blood Moon, streams of pinks and blues danced alongside the pair as if it mimicked their movement. Swirls away and apart, twirling and spinning as they did. " _That's our magic_ ," Star leaned in closer, beaming with pride and joy as their very essence filled the room. In places where it mingled together, shades of purple emerged—the color of royalty and sovereignty. Marco noticed that the Butterflys were stunned still in their seats.

 _I'm not done here_ , he grinned devilishly at Star as he charged magic to his feet, using it to lift them off the ground. The surprised from Star's side of the bond made him laugh softly as she admitted that Marco was a far superior dancer to Tom. " _Anything for you, Star_ ," he brought her close for a second for a brief neck kiss—he knew how much she enjoyed those. Feeling her breath hitch, he let his hands drop to a less tasteful zone on her waist teasingly, feeling them sway as they danced. But he didn't linger there too long—not out of concern for what others thought, but to encourage Star to wait until later tonight.

They resumed their waltz as they glided on air and their bond deepened even more. Not only could they feel each other's ecstatic and giddy emotions, but their movement. They were one in mind and body and soul practically—giving a powerful display to friend and foe alike. As the light of the Blood Moon seemed to deepen causing their cheek marks to grow brighter, they landed back on the ground in an odd mix of exhaustion and elation. As the final notes of the piano played in the background, Marco rocked Star back letting his eyes smolder into hers as he leaned in for a passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

Star and Marco refused to pull apart for a few moments, their faces mashed together until a loud chorus of cheers interrupted the embrace. When the pair broke apart, she melted at the proud grin he showed her. " _Better than Tom, huh?_" he smirked to which she shoved him gently. He had no idea how many millions of times better that dance was to all of the Silver Bell Balls in which she was forced to dance with Tom. It also helped that confident, dancing Marco was pretty sexy. " _Sexy, huh?_ " he leaned in closer to give her quick kiss, " _The night isn't even over yet, my princess_."

They started giggling as they held each other's hand as they faced the royals and the onlooking crowd, remembering that they had an audience. For the most part, there were smiles and cheers from everyone, except the usual malcontents. She gave them a pointed glare, tightening her grip on his hand, _He's not going anywhere, get used to it_. After making her point known, Star held up Marco's hand, as if she won a game or something. " _Funny way of putting this whole thing_ ," he joked, but she lightly nudged his shoulder.

A wave of a hand from the queen quieted the crowd and she stood to face the young couple before her. _I've never seen Mom look so moved_ , Star noted as the queen wiped away a tear with a blue handkerchief, her ice-blue eyes soft and welcoming. River took his wife's hand, laughing boisterously. Her parents hadn't looked at her with this much joy and pride since she blasted Toffee. Usually, it was only disappointment in their eyes over something Star had done or failed to do. Sometimes she could swear that she also saw _regret_ in them as if they secretly wondered what it would be like to have another, more obedient daughter. Perhaps now she was worthy of being Mewni's princess after all.

"Princess Star Butterfly," her mother called out to her after gaining some composure, "Do you affirm your choice of a prince?" She playfully rolled her eyes at her mother's question—she knew that it was traditional to ask, but it seemed stupid. What was she supposed to say after a dance like that with Marco, no? Was that even possible? Instead of giving one of her more sarcastic answers, she said in her most confident "princess" voice, "I affirm my choice to you and to all of Mewni—and all of Earth too. Marco Diaz is my choice for a prince, should he accept."

Marco's eyes, brimming with such emotion that they were on the verge of tears, met hers and he kissed her forehead. "I accept your offer, my princess," he said warmly with a bow. When he stood up again, Star wrapped her arms around him in a great hug—it wasn't exactly proper, but after all, they had been through, it felt right.

"All hail Marco!" the audience cheered until Moon motioned for silence. She looked directly into the prince's eyes and sincerely said, "Welcome to the family, Prince Marco. Before we proceed with the two ceremonies for tonight, it is time for the royal dinner and speeches. Let us all reconvene in the Royal Dining Room."

 _Ugh, another dinner with our dearest royal buddies_ , Star groaned. Why was there always such an emphasis on dinners and balls? Maybe as queen, she would institute royal movie hangouts or unicorn riding—something different. " _I look forward to your suggestions_ ," Marco kissed her hand. " _Though I think we would need waivers for Royal Unicorn riding_." She gave him a playful jab. Even as her prince, he was still a big dork.

"Wow, you two! What a dance!" Pony's loud voice shattered the moment as their closest friends and family came off of the platform to meet them. The duo was greeted with warm hugs and words about how their magical dance stole the show. Tom and Marco apologized to each other for almost ending their friendship for the third time with a hug. "I owe you, Marco," Tom rubbed his arm sheepishly, "So expect that soon."

"What's your plan?" Marco and Star raised an eyebrow at the same time and Tom made a face. "You guys _really_ need to stop doing that…" the demon prince muttered as he walked away, disturbed.

Kelly was the next friend to join their side and she gave Marco a high-five. "Those were some sick moves, Marco," she smiled. "Never thought you could be so smooth."

"Only around, Star," he shot his princess a flirty look that made her giggle. However, the green-haired girl's expression was less charitable when it fell on Star. _I know…I know_ , she grumbled inwardly under Kelly's gaze. She knew that backlash was inevitable, especially from Jackie and Kelly—who for some reason kept getting "friend" and "girlfriend" mixed up in their heads. _I'm seriously not in the mood to be told what I_ should _have done today_.

"That was an _interesting_ choice of dance you shared with Tom," Kelly's retort was sharp with an edge to the point that even Marco flinched. Star glared at her with a clear expression that said, _Don't cross me_. Kelly had no idea what crap she and Marco had had to go through for the past few weeks, so it would be best if she butt out of things. He was _Star's_ prince. " _Calm down, Star_ ," she felt her blood pressure, which was high enough to burst arteries, fall back to normal as Marco grabbed her hand. Then to Kelly, he said, "Yeah…that dance was _something_ , but I'm certain that Star loves only me."

Wordlessly, Kelly walked away, and of course, Jackie followed close behind. They exchanged urgent words in a low enough tone that Star couldn't hear, all the while glaring at her harshly. _Can't wait to claim Marco as mine in about an hour_ , she growled to herself. They better get over themselves. She would fight anyone who got in her way, her "friends" weren't immune from that.

Marco sighed, scratching his head as he led Star into the dining room after their friends and family. It was the second largest room in the castle, decorated in the dijon yellow streamers Marco had stressed over, and other brightly colored garlands. The royal fireplace, which was probably big enough to roast several whole stags, contained a roaring fire that brought forth the sweet aroma of the pine logs in it. Long mahogany tables—nine in all—had about twenty place setting of freshly polished silverware and fine china. The spread of food looked and smelled fantastic.

At the middle table, Moon was already seated at the head of the table with River to her left and the Diazes next after him. Star noticed that the Butterflys sat at the far end of the table, even past where the Johansens were and that made her grin. _Thanks, Mom_ , she flashed her mother a knowing look as she and Marco took their seats near her. Star could feel the glares from her mother's family, so she leaned over and kissed her prince's hand, just to stick it to them.

As the feasting commenced, there was laughter and merrymaking all around as food and corn ale flowed freely. Star leaned back in her chair with her hunger sated, sipping on her mug of ale and taking in the atmosphere. _This is the best dinner we've had in a while. No talks about marrying Tom or torture._ What warmed her heart the most was seeing Marco have the time of his life with their friends. She could feel the pure contentment oozing off him through the bond as if earlier events during the ball never happened and he was enjoying this in full. There was no one more deserving of this moment and being by her side as him. Sensing her compliment, Marco kissed her cheek, " _The pleasure is mine_."

With the dinner winding down, Moon signaled to Star that the time had come for her speech. The princess's heart raced from nerves—she had spent days trying to figure out what to say at this special moment. It wasn't that she was concerned about what others would think of it, the speech was for Marco. His opinion alone was what mattered the most. Finishing her mug of ale to steady her, Star stood up and cleared her voice. She tried not to think about the last time she made a speech at a dinner, as she began in a strong voice, "My friends, family, and guests, I thank you for coming to the Prince's Ball this evening. It really means a lot to me and Marco that everything has gone well."

She playfully folded her arms, summoning the words that she had rehearsed over and over, "I know you're all expecting a great speech every from yours truly…so here it is. I think I should start this with how we met—I mean don't all love stories start like that? Well, once upon a time, there was a magical princess who got a cool wand for her fourteenth birthday, which she _naturally_ used to nearly destroy a village—" Many in the room burst out laughing at that, even Star herself.

 _Can't believe I was so stupid then_ , she continued. "—You should have seen how people ran from all the fire. Anyways, this princess was deemed to be a _wee_ bit too dangerous to keep in Mewni, so she was more-or-less pawned off to a super sweet Earth family—which of course is the Diaz Family. I mean it from the bottom of my heart when I say thank you for letting me stay—I know I'm hard to deal with sometimes." With the Diazes grinning at her, Star turned her eyes to Marco, "I remember my first day with Marco. Would you say it went well, my love?" He snorted from laughing, letting memories of her nearly burning down the school, letting a kid get snatched by a flying monster, and getting rained on for several hours flow through them. " _I was sick for a few days after that, remember_ _?_ " he teased her, earning a giggle from Star.

She went on letting the memories of her time on Earth flow through her mind and his, "To say that I crashed into his life is the understatement of the millennium—I literally turned his universe upside down and still do. But we've always had an incredible bond that can't be broken. No matter what's thrown in front us. It has been tested though, about a thousand times. I think our first blow up was over that stupid sandwich the night Toffee kidnapped Marco and I destroyed the wand."

Closing her eyes and pausing for a second, she found the words to say, "I think that was the most scared I have ever been in my _entire_ life and nothing scares me. Just knowing that Marco was in danger and that I came _so_ close to losing him…was the worse feeling ever—and remember, I've _died_ before. Marco is more than just my prince or even my best friend. I don't think words can capture what he _really_ means to me. I guess the closest thing to it is that Marco is like the sun. He's this big, bright force that brings so much warmth and color to my world. Without the sun, things wither and fade away and I know from experience that that's how I am when he's gone. And I know it's silly making this confession again—not running off this time though—"

Grabbing both of his hands and gazing at him lovingly, she said from the depths of her soul, "Marco, I love you more than anything in the universe and you're going to be a wonderful prince, king, soulmate…father—whatever. You're an amazing guy and will soon be _my_ amazing prince. Always know that, no matter what anyone says." Applause sounded all around as many were moved to tears over her speech, including Marco who had the goofiest smile on his face as he cried. " _Star…I don't know what to say…_ " he stammered as she kissed his forehead. " _Oh, I'm not done yet_ ," she motioned over towards the disgruntled Butterfly's and Lucitors who sat stark still in their seats.

She turned towards them, fists clenched tightly, but she managed to say with much restraint, "I meant that last bit _especially_ too. I know that there are quite a few of you in this room that are hoping and praying that everything falls apart, so you can arrange me to a more 'suitable' match. Well, hate to burst your bubble—actually, I _love_ bursting your bubble here—that's not happening. Marco is beyond worthy of everything and more. I mean he's never left my side or has given up even with the opposition. No matter what you throw at him, he is my shield and I am his sword. We will forever be together and face anything. That is all." _And I mean that sword bit too_ , she sent a final glare at the malcontents before taking her seat again.

"Give it up for a wonderful and thoughtful speech from my daughter," Moon smiled. "I can't help but agree with every word. Now, we have one more speech to listen to. Since Marco is not a royal by birth, he had to find a prince to sponsor and train him. Please give the floor for Prince Thomas Lucitor for his speech."

As Star grabbed his hand, Marco felt his heart soar on air from all of the wonderful moments during the dinner and Star's speech. She really loved him—that was a bit of a "duh"— but the dance momentarily made him doubt that. She truly was the most amazing thing that ever crashed into his life. He felt her squeeze his hand, reading his thoughts.

* * *

Now, Marco was definitely curious about what Tom had to say. Their friendship had been rocky, to say the least, even now. How could Marco forget that he _almost_ slugged his best friend earlier? _I really got to work on not being so ready to fight all the time_ , perhaps the stress of everything had gotten to his temper lately. Tom stood up at Marco's side and cleared his voice as he fished in his coat pocket for notecards. The demon prince skimmed the notecards for a hot second then tossed them with a clatter behind his back.

"I don't need those not cards to talk about my history with Prince Marco Diaz—or should I call him, Prince Dorko?" Tom began with a playful comment that made the audience and Marco laugh softly.

Tom shrugged, "What? You know it's true—can't believe this guy right here is about to about to basically marry my ex-girlfriend and rule over all of Mewni. Of course, no hard feelings on that first part—at least not anymore."

He winked at Marco, then went on, "I honestly have no idea where to even _begin_ with the history I've had with him. You see the first day I met him, the guy karate chops my hand clean off. In hindsight, I _deserved_ that for crashing on his territory and trying to steal his girl. Don't tell me you two weren't a 'thing' back then, Diaz because you and Star _have always been_ a thing. Then to further ruin my plans, the guy just steals my date at the Blood Moon Ball. Like who _does_ that? It's so rude."

 _He's not wrong,_ Marco laughed inwardly while Star fell out laughing. He listened to his friend continue, "Of course, that jolly night started us on a long stretch of hatred. As I tried over and over to woo Star again, good ol' Marco swooped in each time and stopped me, while inadvertently stealing her heart. I've tried everything to sabotage him: embed the Naysaya on his neck to ruin his chances at ever finding love—sorry, about that Jackie, it wasn't meant for you—" the girl giggled as Tom nodded in her direction. "—track his conversations with Star with another curse…. Heck, I've only tried to _kill_ the guy like four times—"

"—Five, if you count Stump Day," Marco jokingly cut in.

Tom shook his head with a smirk, "And folks, we're now up to _six_ for interrupting my speech."

In a more serious tone, he continued, "We can all joke about this now, but in the moment, things were as serious as a heart attack. I tried _so_ hard to make Star love me and force our relationship to work the second time around, that I was blind to two things. One, how determined Marco is and, two, how _darn inseparable_ Star and Marco are. Lemme start with my first point—the guy won't quit. Period. I've tried over and over to kill him, but nope he cheats death. Cats may have nine lives, but Marco has a zillion. Even with all the utter crap thrown at him in recent events, he just picks himself back up and keeps going. Isn't that right, people?"

"Got that right!" Kelly called out in response.

Tom flashed her a smile and went on, "My first point is related to my second point: these two are completely inseparable. I've noticed that since I first saw them together. You can't find one without the other—it's like they're these two little magnets. And it's only worse—or better. They always find their way to each other. Case in point, that summer when Starship and I started dating again—he just randomly shows one day when I'm playing Battleship with Star on a date. I secretly knew then that I was going to lose her because Marco clings to her like static, but I held on stubbornly. It hurt our friendship—by the way we did have a period where we were best buds before this."

The demon prince sighed for a second, to gather his thoughts, "I always knew that Star and Marco would be a thing. I joked with Star just the other day that even if I married her, I would come home one day and find out that her kids aren't mine—you think I'm joking here, but I'm not. The two are perfect for each other. They're earth and sky, they're sun and moon, they're yin and yang. They balance each other, bring out the best in each other, and are always there for each other. It's incredible and weird to watch. I swear their souls are bonded or something. Meanwhile, I was the cruddy boyfriend that couldn't cheer up Star after the Monster Bath or during Stump Day. By the way, Star, lemme confess something…I _totally_ forgot your birthday until Marco told me."

Star shook her head teasingly, "Yup, you were most _definitely_ the best boyfriend I've had."

Tom jabbed her playfully, "And you were a _wonderful_ girlfriend, but I digress. In short, these months preparing Marco for this moment have been a roller coaster. We went from Princenemies to kinda friends to rival to bros again. I can't be any prouder of Marco and I am _confident_ that he will be an excellent prince and king. Plus, you're gonna be an awesome husband and partner to Star—mean it from the bottom of my heart. By the way, Marco, you better not break her heart, or I will succeed in making you disappear."

Marco shot him a thumb's up, "No problem there, Tom." The demon prince invited Marco to stand on his feet and the two gave a big hug as everyone cheered. "You're like a brother to me, y'know," Tom smiled as they let go, with Marco nodding in agreement.

When the prince sat down, he noticed that Tom waved to silence the cheering. "Before I turn this night over for the wedding—let's be honest, it is one—I have some kind words to my _dearest_ father." Turning slowly in the king's direction, Tom cleared his throat and clenched his smoking fists, "You know, I've _never_ liked you. Period. Now, that that's out in the open, what you did at that dinner…oh boy, that really takes the cake. How **dare** you hurt Starship and Marco like that! But then again, you've always been a cruel, bitter person. You know, most sons _want_ to be like their dad…not me! Having Marco in my life has saved me from being a horrible leader—like you!"

Dave did not flinch, but Tom's hand burst into flames, earning a low whistle from Janna and gasps from everyone else. "I _will_ be a better king than you. I swear that" the prince growled, "And the Lucitors and Butterflys will be united in peace forever, _without_ me and Star getting married. I swear that too."

Releasing the flames from his hands, Tom sighed to regain composure, "Welp, I'm out of things to say and I don't wanna ruin my bro's wedding, so thanks for giving me the floor and goodnight." As he bowed a round of cheering was heard, but the demon prince was busy scarfing down ale to pay attention.

Marco laughed at his joke, smirking back at the demon, "Thought you can't get drunk?" Tom shrugged, "Still is nice to drink. I don't do speeches or talking to my dad."

"But you did politics, though," Marco's comment earned a playful shove from his friend. The prince gave him one in reply before saying sincerely, "Thanks for being there for me and Star. I never thought we'd be so close again."

"Well, for now, Diaz." They shared a soft laugh before Tom said seriously, "Look, I know you are scared out of your mind about the future and whatnot. We talked about this so many times, but even if people are against you, know you have friends. You aren't alone in this." Marco nodded at the confidence in Tom's voice, feeling contentment come over him. _That nightmare's never happening… Not when I have allies._ Star held his hand, giving it a firm squeeze. Now it was time for the real show to begin. _I'm ready_.

Moon tapped on a glass with a fork to gain everyone's attention, "With the conclusion of both speeches and the dinner, it is time for the ceremonies to begin in the ballroom." At that, the guests got up and filed out of the room, with the royals following behind them. The atmosphere shifted from lighthearted and merry to solemn and formal in preparation for the rituals that lie ahead. Marco felt his body grow hot and shaky under his prince outfit in anticipation. While the dancing and drinking had been fun, that was not what the ball was about; it was about him being crowned and promised to Star. There would be no turning back from here—not that he wanted to or anything. The weight of the moment and the future began to sag on his shoulders, but Star kept reassuring him that as long as they were together, it would all be fine.

Everyone's eyes grew wide in shock as they entered the Royal Ballroom, which had been transformed while everyone was away at the dinner. Gone were the white tables and the snacks, and in their place were long wooden pews facing the platform where the royals had sat during the dances. In fact, that same platform was devoid of thrones and chairs—those had been relocated to the base of the structure. Now it only contained a trellised arch with a ceremonial sword resting on a cushioned pedestal.

As the other members and guests sat down in their seats, Marco hung back for he would have to walk down the aisle alone. _Like I'm some kind of bride or something_ , he chuckled to himself. At fifteen years old, he never thought about how he envisioned his wedding. Perhaps something small, surrounded by friends and family in a chapel—the details were always fuzzy. " _I tried telling Mom not to make this a big deal_ ," he heard Star groan as she let go of his hand. " _I can't say I really care, as long as you're on the other side of that aisle_ ," he kissed her forehead. Star's emotions were a swirling like a whirlwind, ranging from joy to nervousness to wanting to get everything over with. _I feel the same_ , he noted. What he feared the most was walking down that aisle with everyone staring at him.

"Really, Marco?" Star rolled her eyes. "Not being a ruler of a dimension or being my future husband…you're afraid of walking…" _But everyone is just looking at you_ , he wanted to complain, but she spoke instead, "Just focus on me and you'll be fine. See ya at the finish line, my prince."

Once Star had left his side, Marco's parents approached him, and the family shared a deep embrace. "We're proud of you, Marco," Rafael said on the verge of tears while Angie was already crying as she reached for more tissues in her purse. Dabbing a few of them away, she only managed a choked nod as she held him tighter for a second before they went to their seats. With the audience assembled in their seats, La Resistance began to play which signaled the start of the ceremonies. It was a slow piece—odd for the kind of band they were—with gentle piano playing a soft melody in a style that reminded Marco of a nineties' love ballad. _Guess it beats "Here Comes the Bride_ ," he remarked to himself jokingly to lighten the mood. The audience rose from their seats and faced him—it was time.

Channeling his memories of the announcement, Marco regally strode down the aisle to the pace of the music and prayed that he wouldn't stumble. _Pretend they aren't here, focus on Star_ , he gulped as the aisle seemed to stretch on for eternity, no matter how far he walked. When his eyes locked on Star, he felt needed confidence surge through him like a river. She had talked about how Marco had been her sun in her speech, well, she was his star. She lit up his darkest nights and was the brightest force in his life. She guided him through it all, out of his Safe Kid shell on Earth and now to his destiny. At first, he wondered why his romantic metaphors revolved around her namesake and not around the moon, but it made sense. The moon is fickle, it changes constantly and isn't always there. Not to mention the moon is not as bright as it seems—that came from reflecting the light of the sun. Stars, on the other hand, were always out and they never go through phases—just bright and steady shining. _And explosive_ , he smiled to himself as he recalled her warrior goddess form.

Memories of Star rushed through his mind, causing Marco to inadvertently release his magic. His cheekmarks glowed a gentle red and his blue magic filled the aisle, surrounding him in a mighty aura. The awe on everyone's faces made him grin to himself—especially on the faces of the royals. Their eyes seemed to glint with an odd fear as they realized that the magic show from the dance wasn't just Star or a random fluke. He could do this himself and he realized darkly over _why_ they were so afraid. They understood the simple fact that if Marco did not have a good lid on his anger, that he could have singlehandedly blasted all of them. Even Dave looked on with his eye twitching. _I'm not a useless human, after all_ , Marco raised his chin in defiance.

At the base of the platform, he noticed Star's own magic mixing with his and the room was lit a dazzling purple. " _You can't outdo me, Marco_ ," he felt her beam as she took his hand, helping him up the few stairs. The purple light made her look absolutely divine, complimenting her shining eyes. _I could stare into them forever_ , Marco sighed as he fought every urge to kiss her. She reminded him that he would get a chance to in a moment.

Their eyes turned to Moon, who looked on them with the same shock of the rest of the audience. "So, you're _both_ …doing this…?" she whispered in a low, shaky voice and the teens nodded. Saying nothing more, the queen pondered on that point for a moment, her expression mixed with a bit of odd concern. _Is it a bad thing that I can use magic?_ Her expression brought him pause—he was not completely sure himself what to tell the queen about it, should she ask. " _You're just the first male to ever have magic, don't worry about it_ ," Star said to him.

Manfred appeared by Moon's side, reading from a scroll, "It is time for the most important part of the Prince's Ball. As an unexpected change, on behalf of the Princess's wishes, we are proceeding with the Promising _before_ the Crowning at this time."

The audience murmured amongst themselves confused and Moon shot her daughter a questioning glance. To be fair the order of the ceremonies was important because Marco is supposed to be Mewni's ruler over Star's lover—that was the natural order of things, as Moon had told him once. Duty over self. " _And look what duty got us,_ " he recoiled at the annoyance from Star's end. Before he could counter, she spoke up, " _We know that there is going to be a steep uphill climb for the rest of our lives. I'm swearing my loyalty to _you _first and foremost._ " He nodded, knowing that she was right again. They may never have the full backing of the kingdom, so they needed to make sure that they were fully committed to their love above all else.

Star bade him kneel before her and raised her right hand while holding his with her left. _This is just like that squire ceremony_ …That had been a rough day and Marco was _sure_ that Star was going abandon him. He was prepared to be rejected when she made his room appear in the case and made him swear to stay by her side forever as her squire. The irony that a similar event was happening right now, dawned on him.

In a steady voice, Star proclaimed his vows, which sounded so _eerily_ similar to his squire vows that Marco almost shot her a questioning look. "Do you, Marco Ubaldo Diaz promise to be my royal prince? To stay by my side in peace and in danger, as my right hand and my most trusted advisor. To go clubbing with me, on the off chance we have free time, to share his late-night nachos. And most importantly, to by my soulmate and very best friend, forever?"

 _Okay, I was right—those definitely were wedding vows the entire time_ , he smirked to himself, but said in a loud voice, "I do."

" _I was a confused wreck back then_ ," Star giggled, as she brought him to his feet. She summoned Manfred to come forward, bearing a cushion with two silvery rings on it. Marco felt his mouth drop a little—she didn't mention this part. Then again, it made sense as this was a form of betrothal. She tenderly slipped the ring on his left ring finger and gave it a kiss before putting on hers. They were matching silver bands with a tiny symbol in the middle made of a Mewnian form of sapphire—a sun on his and a star on hers. " _It turns red in the sun_ ," she happily informed him.

Her eyes locked with his as she declared, "And I, Princess Star Butterfly, swear that I shall be by your side forever, as your lover and best friend. To stay by you in danger and in peace. To take you unicorn riding and on wacky adventures—on free days. Now and forevermore. Amen." Those vows were _so_ her that Marco laughed softly. They leaned in to share a kiss with the crowd cheering behind them in agreement.

Moon cleared her throat and the two separated but held hands as they faced her. She beckoned for Manfred to present her with the sword and the crown. " _Are you sure she isn't going to kill me with that thing_ _?_ " Marco nervously eyes the sword. It was a six-foot-long broadsword with intricate floral inlay etched into the charcoal-gray blade. The hilt bore a miniature of the family crest made of tiny gemstones and framed with pure gold wire. But Moon's eyes carried a regal, yet soft gaze as they look down on him, casting his nerves away.

He kneeled before her as she picked up the sword and laid it on his shoulder. "Do you, Marco Ubaldo Diaz, henceforth and solemnly swear loyalty, fealty, and honor to the crown, to the Butterfly family, and to Mewni above all? To duty above self? And to faithfully serve as prince and as the princess's right hand, even if it cost you your life?"

"I do," he answered in a strong voice. He felt the blade of the sword move off of his shoulder, though the weight of his vows remained. When he rose to his feet, Moon placed his crown on his head as he faced the crowd. It was a smaller version of Star's, yet it felt heavy—not because of its physical side, but because of the significance attached to it. He was Mewni's prince now and would have to prove to everyone that Star had made an excellent choice. Could he bear that responsibility, even with so many out against him?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his princess gaze on him with fierce pride and admiration in her eyes. There was such raw emotion in the bond that it moved him to tears. In the end, their love was what mattered, and with it came the courage to face anything. Shoving the doubt out of his mind, he turned to Moon and bowed low to the ground, as was expected to him. Next, kneeled to Star, who was wiping happy tears from her eyes. Lastly, he turned to the audience and they watched on with willing eyes as Manfred read his new title from the scroll, "All hail Prince Marco Diaz-Butterfly, the Just, son of Earth, champion of the Underworld, sovereign of Mewni." At that the entirety of the people in the room bowed, welcoming their new prince.

* * *

Tom watched from his spot, refusing to remove the smile on his face. _Look at Diaz, being all princely and such_ , he thought, folding his arms. He had been trained by the best over the past few months and had proven himself over and over at everything Tom had thrown at him. Even at mucking horse stables—that memory made the demon prince laugh to himself. Who would have ever imagined him being happy for Marco for winning Star's hand and for being crowned? _I really meant that speech… Hope my bro's happy._

He saw Moon and River walk up to the couple to shake their hand with the Diazes close behind gushing over them. Tom noticed Marco kept scratching his head, in slight annoyance. _Wonder if the thing's heavy like mine,_ Tom chuckled to himself. He almost never wore his crown in public, largely because his father's name as a feared tyrant has besmirched the Lucitor name. Maybe one day, he could make things right again and restore honor to the family and to the throne. He glanced over at King Lucitor, who wordlessly watched the scene like a hawk eyeing a rabbit. _If that jerk does anything…I can take the crown at any time._

A noisy laugh from River snapped Tom out of his thoughts, "Come, boy! Take this crown like a _man_!" The room busted into laughter, with Tom shaking his head, extinguishing the cloud of smoke from his hands. _That king, man... Such a trip._ He decided to leave family turmoil behind him and focus on having fun. This was a festive night.

Suddenly, he felt something take his hand with a playful squeeze, and looking to his left, he saw Janna standing beside him. Wasn't she with Jackie, Pony, and Kelly like a second ago…?

"Janna? How did…" he let his voice trail away as the girl winked at him slyly, revealing a glowing green ring. _Is that a rare teleportation ring…how on Earth did she get on?_ He didn't finish his thought, only snickering. _Right, she's one sly little witch. Marco told me as much._

She just smiled at Tom before shifting her gaze to Marco, watching him hunch over slightly, as River continued to talk to him. "Dork can't handle a crown." Janna and Tom chuckled in unison, feeling their faces heat up.

"Uh… Yeah," she muttered, looking away from Tom. _She's blushing… Like she's been the entire night when around me._ It wasn't drunk blushing either, she had sobered up over the course of the night. She was kinda cute when flustered…Tom had felt sparks between them but was focused on being there for Marco and Star for the past couple of hours. With the crowning over, it was time to relax and party on until the sun came up. There was plenty of music, food, and drink to go around in honor of Mewni's prince. _I hope we can dance later though._ He smiled, tightening his hold on her hand, which made her breath hitch.

"Janna… You're cool." Tom didn't look away from Star and Marco though, seeing them giggling and smiling.

She shook her head with a smirk, "You know, that dork really is something. Spent _years_ understanding him inside and out. Feel like that annoying cousin or something to him at this point."

"And I'm the cool older brother," Tom's remark made Janna giggle.

"You mean _hot_ older brother," she jabbed him, and Tom felt his skin flush—not from the anger or his natural warmth from being part demon. _Am I falling in…love?_ He had only felt this way around Star when they dated, so he had no idea if this was a normal reaction or not. He shot Janna a questioning look as she pulled him towards a snack table.

"Come on, a demon boy, let's go crush some drinks and give the lovebirds some space," she suggested. As the crowd broke up into small groups, Star and Marco were dancing again, holding each other closer than before. The lidded expression on their face made Tom feel weirdly uneasy. _They're probably just tired or something…_ Or there was the possibility that they were— _Nope, they are not!_ He followed Janna to the table for well-needed alcohol.

As Tom and Janna chatted and munched on finger food—with a few drinks here and there— the ballroom morphed back into its original state hours ago before the big ceremonies happened. The guests were laughing and drinking as club music played in the background. Jackie and Kelly were off dancing, with Pony Head trying to hit up a few princes. Even Queen Moon was down on the dancefloor with River—who knew enjoyed the "Electric Slide" so much?

However, two people were mysteriously absent—Star and Marco. Tom looked around the room for them, utterly confused as to where they ran off to. This party was for them, after all. _Huh…_ he shrugged in defeat, _Guess they went off to play video games or something…_ Hopefully, that was the _only_ thing they planned on doing tonight. _Nope, not doing that other thing._ He sighed, taking a sip of his drink.

As he looked up, he noticed that Jackie and Kelly had stopped dancing and were speaking urgently, giving him a quick dark glance. _Not too shocked._ Tom thought sadly, _Figured that the dance between and Starship would make them pissed, though they were nice to me during the speech._ He sighed and put down his cup, feeling Janna tap his shoulder.

"Eh, don't mind them. Kelly seems like a cool chick and will calm down." she bit her lip, looking away from Tom. "Jackie though, _oh boy_ , Star made a foe out of that one." She took up her cup and took a small sip, "But… Those were some saucy moves you two pulled off there. Don't tell me that demon heart of yours still wants to be the princess."

Tom noticed the twinge of sadness in her tone, making his own heart hurt a bit. It wasn't like that anymore—Star and Marco were most definitely a thing now. _It's time for a new start_ , he sighed. What better place would be here at the Prince's Ball?

Feeling a way of bold feeling, Tom took Janna's hand and guided her a more private spot in the ballroom. "Going to show off your moves Demon Boy? Oh, I'm _excited_." She purred, lightly tracing a finger over his white suit.

Tom placed his hand behind her back, and they slowly moved to the music's beat, which was a livelier pop song. He eyed the band, noticing the guitarist was the same one from Song Day. _Small world_ , he joked, shaking his head in jest. Turning to Janna, he dipped her back and pulled her up.

"Not going to lie, Janna," he confessed as they danced, "Part me will always care for Starship. But—" He spun her around with him before catching her at the last second, "—I am very _intrigued_ by your witchy charms." He shot a devilish grin that made her flush again.

"My, aren't you the sly dog." She teased, turning the tables and spinning Tom this time around. He was taken so off guard that he nearly fell backward before Janna caught him. "But this tricky vixen is always in control."

Tom felt his face heat up from a mixture of emotions. _W-Wow… This one is special._ He thought lovingly, flashing a confident smirk and putting his hand on her waist. Janna was surprised by the touch, with their moments getting more heated as the music's tempo got faster. She fought for control at every turn, with Tom responding back every time. They kept this game of cat-and-mouse for the entire dance, endlessly laughing and giggling at each other.

As the music slowly came to a close, Janna and Tom were inches away from each other, both frozen at the proximity of their faces. _S-Should I do it?_ He hesitated but was answered with Janna smashing her face into his, giving him a loving kiss that made onlookers "oooh" Tom quickly embraced the utter warmth and want from the kiss, and lovingly cupped her cheek as their kiss deepened. They slowly pulled apart, both blushing intensely as they tried to wrap their mind around what happened.

"That's right you chumps," Janna announced smugly, "This demon is mine and no one else's. I _might_ be willing to share him, but not tonight. So back off." Tom blinked at the possessiveness in her voice. Star never was this outwardly proud of anything romantic they did. Accepting the fact someone wants him _this badly_ , made his heart flutter. _I guess I am capable of loving again._

Tom smiled and put his arm around Janna as they made their way back to the punch bowl. They said nothing to each other for a moment, letting the rush of emotions slowly settle into their minds. He noticed that they had refused to let go of each other's hand, just like after the Demoncism with Star.

He stole a glance at Janna, watching the violet and red strobe lights dance in her beautiful brown eyes. _I think I kinda like her_ , he realized as he blushed and turned his eyes away quickly before she noticed him staring. What should he do? It was way too early to confess that. He met her gaze and rubbed the back of her hand, interrupting her utter bliss. "I-If you want… We can do something later."

"Like what, _boyfriend?_ I mean, it's too soon to get into Star and Marco level of cuddling," Janna's flirty voice and bold proclamation made Tom shiver. There went his "taking-it-slow" approach. _Star and Marco level of cuddling…oh…_ he blinked before blushing intensely as he caught on to what she meant. Then he violently shook his head, hastily adding, "It's never too soon for Rainbow Rampage."

Janna broke out into a laugh, "Whatever you wanna call it works for me. I'd love to watch a movie or something at my place. I've got some killer zombie movies—full of family-friendly gore and death." Tom smiled, squeezing her hand. "That sounds awesome, _girlfriend_." They leaned in for another kiss.

They pulled apart, as they noticed Kelly, Jackie and Pony Head standing in front of them. "Oh, so you guys aren't going to be pissy all night after all. That's nice," Janna rolled her eyes. Pony Head raised an eyebrow, but Kelly and Jackie blinked at the comment.

"No girl, I ain't pissy," Pony shook her head, "Like, I wanted to see if you and demon boy wants to join us paaaaaartying with my girls back at Saint Olga's."

"Right, you run the joint now." Tom mused aloud, "Sounds fun. Should we invite Star and Marco? I know Starship would be down." Then just realized, he hasn't seen them in a long time. _How long does it take to play some videogames, guys_? He huffed as he scratched his head in confusion, "Where _are_ they anyway?"

Janna laughed loudly, pounding the table. "Oh, you and your jokes. I got a good catch right here. They are likely 'tying the knot' if you catch my drift."

Tom, Kelly, and Jackie looked mortified for a moment, but Janna and Pony just laughed. _They… They wouldn't do that yet…right…?_ Tom took a deep breath, letting those disturbing thoughts go. He had Janna—that was all that mattered. Kelly and Jackie, on the other hand, were still frozen with their eyes glazed over in a mix of shock and heartbreak. After another moment, Kelly shrugged it off, but poor Jackie looked lost.

 _Right, they like Marco still._ "I wouldn't worry about it. We're too young for that stuff anyway." Tom held up his hand, making a fire portal to Saint Olga's. "Y'all ready for partying?" he joked, with Pony rushing inside the portal. Kelly and Jackie slowly followed, both still shaken by the joke Janna made. Tom took Janna's hand, both smiling at each other, before walking into the vortex.

* * *

Meanwhile, far from the party in their meadow, Star and Marco lay under the cover of night kissing each other passionately, with their crowns gently resting on the ground next to them in the swaying grass. The full display of Mewni's moons and an uncountable legion of stars watched over them in seeming approval as fireflies danced around the pair as they enjoyed each other in bliss. They pulled apart after awhile for air, but still held each other as they looked up at the sky, smiling. The Two Lovers faithfully watched over as always, twinkling as if winking knowingly. The story gave Marco pause though as he wondered how similar the trajectory of his life with Star was to the mythical pair. _Why am I worried about that tonight?_ This was his special time with Star in the place where they belonged the most. He watched her eyes light up as they followed the flight of the fireflies around them.

"So… I'm really prince now," Marco said aloud, earning a laugh from her. He went from high schooler to squire to prince in a matter of months—that's insane.

"Yes, you are officially my prince, Marco," She rolled her eyes, resting her head on his chest, "Congratulations, and welcome to the first day of the rest of our lives." _To think I was joking when I said that I wanted to be king of Mewni_ , he laughed to himself softly as he rubbed Star's back. The words Star had said also had an edge to them, and he felt the same. This wasn't a fairytale in which the ball was the end of the journey. There would be a million challenges and enemies to face all their lives. His eyes drifted up the heavens at the doomed lovers looking down at them and held Star tighter. When Marco felt her thoughts of worry, they weren't just about the future battles they must fight.

"You know I'm not mad at you about that dance with Tom, right?" Marco said seriously, but she didn't answer. "I mean… It hurt a lot, but I shouldn't have doubted your love for me. Or my trust in Tom…" With a sigh, he also added, "I really need to have a tighter lid on my temper. I'm sorry, Star."

Star let out a relieved smile, "Thank you, Marco. I probably should have thought about the implications more. Also…I don't get why Jackie and Kelly are so mad about it. Not like they understand everything. Why would I make you my prince and suffer watching you go through so much? I'm never leaving you, ever."

Marco shrugged his shoulders, saying, "I get they are protective and care, but they need to get that I love you and will _never_ let you go. We hurt each other, but that's what couples do sometimes. We just gotta avoid doing that a lot and we're set."

They lay in silence for a second, each unsure of what to do next. Marco rubbed his head, remembering what he and Star had discussed earlier since this was kinda their wedding night. He shook his head, there was no way after the tiring events from the ball and the serious talk they just had that she would be up for it…Then he felt Star's lips hungrily find his with a level of ferocity that shocked him and answered his thoughts. She was clearly more than willing and eager. He relaxed into the kiss as her hands slowly felt the muscles in his chest and abs—of course, she paid special attention to them. It was intoxicating, and Marco found himself losing control as he moved his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer. He felt Star transmit a bunch of jumbled thoughts through their bond. " _Star_ _?_ " he had an idea of what she wanted but wanted to make sure because…she was asking a lot. Of course, he was happy to oblige, but, wow tonight was the night… _This is a huge step_ , but it wasn't that much bigger of a step than what had already happened. She pulled her face away from his, still leaning on his chest. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and want, "Yes, Marco?"

"A-are you sure…" his voice trailed. When she broadcasted her desires to him, he knew what the answer was, and it made his heart race. "Are you sure?" he panted, looking her in the eyes. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me."

"You aren't my squire anymore," Star kissed his forehead.

"But, I'm still a gentleman," he said teasingly as he flipped her on her back, pinning her down. He could feel the rush of her excitement in his veins as well as his own. _I'm a gentleman_ , reminded himself—the only thing that kept him from reverting to his screaming instinct.

"Now, I want a straight answer." Her eyes locked into his—wow, they were pretty, he could just get drunk off of them. " _I'm not moving either way until you tell me_ ," he tried to convey with some seriousness. He had no idea how this kind of stuff worked on Mewni, but he was going to do it the Earth way. Star flashed him a coy smile, cupping his cheek. "Yes, my prince."

He felt his heart hammer away in his chest as thoughts he never thought he would have about Star entered his mind. _Oh, she's gonna get Mr. Bold tonight_ , he smirked leaning closer to her. His movement made Star's eyes glint in anticipation. He might as well enjoy tonight before worrying about tomorrow.

"As you wish, my princess."

* * *

 **Review Round-Up:**

 **Did something a little different this time and let my buddy and beta RK-128 answer some of these reviews since we work so closely together on that. The responses in bold are from me.**

Avery – The goal of the Tomar dance number and it's reaction to the cast & Marco was to test his bond with Star and show Star herself making mistakes. Remember, she's not perfect and is prone to making rash choices. This was one of them and you **will** see the dance have a ripple effect in both this chapter, chapter 13 and the upcoming arc. Her actions ruined/shifted dynamics with Jackie and Kelly, leading to some very _interesting_ moments.

Guest – Oh trust us, it will be worth it. This kicks off a shifting dynamic with some characters for Star and it will be fun diving into things.

Radios – **Trust us** , Star's going to face consequences for her actions and it's going to be a treat to delve into in this very chapter and upcoming ones. And yeah, what she pulled wasn't fair to Marco at all.

Sugar – Glad you enjoyed how we are handling Jackie : ). We have a lot planned for her, so stay tuned.

Guest #2 – It wasn't that Star didn't trust Marco. Like Tom said in Chap 11, if Marco knew the plan, his reaction wouldn't have been authentic, resulting in the Lucitors & Butterfly's not buying the act at all. And Marco isn't completely over it, but you will see his mindset regarding his bond with Star and them directly talking about it in this very chapter.

Guest #3 – Ya keep thinking Star is this perfect angel... Remember how cold she was to Marco in 'Lint Catcher'? Or how nasty she was to Tom across S2? Or how she completely ignored Marco in 'Lava Lake Beach' despite him always giving her attention during Jarco's run? Or how She's a lot more bossy of Marco in S3A with the power dynamic not always being equal? Star is _**far from perfect** and we are showing it here._

zeldex72 – And I will tell you, more is here : ).

RedLukas – Here's the secret… _RK128 works with Blackwolf on this project as his main focus currently **.**_ Gasp, but yeah, the reason chapters keep coming out (and get progressively longer), is that we are co-writing this. The end result is chapters getting complete weekly and very soon, bi-daily. It's not dark magic, it's just a passion driven by both Blackwolf and myself.

brazilianguy14 – We both like to dial things up a notch :P. But tension will never really 'leave', but things are going to be lighter for a while. Tom isn't mind controlling anyone. Remember, this Tom is a good fellow. He's not 'Connecting Troubled Souls' Tom. _Shivers_. That guy's a real piece of work.

Jack Coffison – Hey buddy, RK here :). Yeah, we really made things tense for poor Marco and… You think Star's not going to pay for her actions? Pift, come on man. You _know_ how Blackwolf and I do things. Trust us, what's happening here isn't going to be glossed over. _**Not at all.**_ Jackie and Kelly are… Hehe… Those two are going to be something in the future. Let me tell you.

But look buddy, the reason we pushed the Tomar dance was for three reasons. One, to really stick it to the royals, which a scene in Chapter 13 will _**really**_ make clear why Star agreed to her actions. Two, to test Marco's resolve to be with Star again. You're right, things at royal events and being a prince in general are going to be hell for him. But is it worth it all, to be with Star? Yeah, suggestive dance or not, she would _still_ have to dance with Tom. This was a major test for Marco and he _**failed.**_ Marco's going to grow from this moment too, so expect stuff on that soon. And the final reason, it's simply to demonstrate how toxic Tomar is to everyone involved.

Canon wise, it does nothing but hurt people. Marco's suffering seeing Star with Tom. Tom's not getting a real relationship with Star due to her not fully investing into the bond. Star is just misplacing her emotions into Tom when she still wants Marco. All three are suffering and the dance number (and the Jarco dance on a lesser level) demonstrate how each triangle effects everyone.

Jarco, was mostly harmless. It was a healthy relationship we _**actually saw a lot of**_ and Marco always still had Star's back while dating Jackie. With Tomar, not the case at all. Star and Marco's dynamic is really damn strained and the relationship is badly effecting his friendship with Tom, which exploded in Stump Day. While I know you actually see the relationship as something more real within canon, Blackwolf and I only see it as raw rebound that's making Tom, Star and Marco's characters suffer along the way. Monster Bash's low-key ending greatly contrasts with the somber but somewhat hopeful tone we got in Bon-Bon. Everyone's sad in Monster Bash, where Star at least _knew_ Marco was there for her, even if it wasn't exactly the way she wanted.

 **AchingHeart2011- There's a reason I went this route and it will hopefully become clearer after Ch 12. Think of it like a condensed version of 3A—similar dynamics with the toxicity of Tomar and how much it hurt Marco. It also sets up some important dynamics between Star and other characters that will factor in the next chapters.**

 **imhere4svtfoe- I wish! Jackie and Star are going to have an interesting dynamic going forward. Jackie isn't really over Star and they aren't even friends, to begin with…now add Star inadvertently hurting Marco and YIKES! About the MHC and Star's role in it as queen, attribute what I said to flowery, court language. Now, let's talk about that dance…Star _really_ didn't think it through. She just wanted some good ol' revenge and she and Tom egged each other on during the dance. They both are very competitive. Marco has had it rough, but things will improve, and he and Star will share an unbelievable dance in 12 (why would I let Tom upstage Starco?). As for fallout, there will be—I promise.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114- If you haven't figured out yet, I love scaring people (and platonic Tomco drama). Don't worry though, 12 will melt your heart in good ways.**

 **domanick1337- Tom and Marco are kinda past the bloodlust phase as of now…but if a fight had happened, Marco would have won.**

 **allen Vth- Star is only very slightly jealous because she knows that Jackie still likes Marco to a degree. The poor girl's in an odd place, and Star's dance with Tom hasn't helped their nonexistent friendship. The Tom and Star dance is supposed to be this sizzling, sexy dance that makes everyone go "whoa." Poor Marco thought, compounded by what Dave and Pony told him, nearly went on a jealous rampage, but all will be made up for in 12. Moon thinks the world of Marco, which is why she accepts him so much (she wasn't like that to Tom) and Janna is going to have an interesting moment in 12. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro- Thanks!**

 **A unimpressive name- Just because I'm not an angst fan doesn't mean there won't be any. Angst is like seasoning, it must be placed strategically.**

 **Aldal- Star wasn't thinking through it, but the fallout will be addressed soon.**

 **Oracle6044- Poor Marco…but he and Star will address this in 12, I promise.**

 **Dredd2012- You know it! Tom and Star aren't having the best dance for sure.**


	13. Chapter 13

**We are nearing the last major arc of the story, but in the meantime, here's a fun chapter. Also, for those of you wondering, the story is staying at a T rating. Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Star…c'mon, we're gonna be late," Marco whispered urgently, trying to break out of her tight embrace as she continued to kiss his neck. Her whines and pleas for him to stay with her for a few more minutes were intoxicating, but Marco Diaz-Butterfly wasn't one to be a millisecond late to anything. He trembled slightly as her hands kept roaming his chest and sides while her lips met his hungrily. " _Easy, girl_ ," he chuckled through their bond as he tapped her shoulder, signaling that is was time to go. " _We'll have more time afterward_." With a disgruntled sigh, Star broke their kiss and rolled off, fixing her disheveled hair, as well as straightening her clothes. Marco got up and did the same, covering up with his shirt lest they have another "Moon event." He noticed Star staring at him and he shot her a puzzled look.

"Uh…you got something there on your neck," she pointed while snickering. Rubbing his neck, Marco groaned, " _Really…before we have to go out in public_." He told her not to get carried away, but that was like asking a wildfire to contain itself. It wasn't like he complained or anything, her enthusiasm excited him. At least his hoodie could hide his battle scars from prying eyes. "You do, too," he chuckled, however, Star didn't care—she never did.

Things had gotten a little wild between them since that night after the Ball. The memory of the two of them one under the stars and the ever-watching Blood Moon gave him chills. _Kinda like the Two Lovers._ The parallels never failed to amaze him. Marco felt Star kiss his cheek as she got off the bed, " _Keep bring that up and we won't even make it out of the room_." He lifted his eyebrow playfully before getting up himself, trying to calm himself down.

"Do you have the tickets?" Star asked him, brushing her hair with an enchanted brush and Marco pat his hoodie pocket with a happy nod. He couldn't believe that he, Star, and their friends were going to a Love Sentence concert back in Echo Creek. He could have sworn that concert sold out months ago, but he got a text from Jackie saying that she mysteriously won seven tickets from an ugly, little man with horns. _Let's just hope things aren't going to be awkward though_. Besides the memory of the last Love Sentence Concert involving Star, Jackie, and him, Marco knew that tension was still high between the two girls. Star's dance with Tom really didn't help…Maybe having a nice time together would fix that and they two could finally make up. He noticed Star looking at him, reading his thoughts. "I'll try to get over myself," she said softly and reached for his hand.

They exited her room—well, it was more _their_ room now. The decision to move in with Star came from running into Manfred one too many times early in the morning one day. It was made worse by the fact that Marco had accidentally left his pants in Star's room, and poor Manfred was in for the shock of his life seeing the prince walk around clad only in his shirt and boxers. The plus side to the new arrangement, besides more time with Star, was now that his own room was completely spotless. The transition period was rather rough going for the pair. Marco's obsession with neatness annoyed Star to no end, and her nightstalker tendencies kept him up all night. Nevertheless, an equilibrium of sorts was being made with the two getting used to the other's constant presence and the extra set of limbs hogging blankets and pillows. Who knew that sharing a bed could be so difficult?

" _It's only difficult when you steal the covers ,_" Star pointed out as she shut the door behind them. " _You wear long sleeved pajamas, how are you even cold?_" Maybe it was because she rolled around the entire night, and if Marco didn't stake his claim in blankets he would be left without any. She rolled her eyes at his thought.

Suddenly the sound of whistling could be heard down the hall, and there was only one Mewman in the entire castle who was known to whistle while waking. "What do we do?!" Star began to break out in a cold sweat, "Dad's gonna kill _you_ and that's not just a saying either."

There was _no_ way in any dimension that Marco was ready to let River know that he had broken that law about defiling a maiden princess. His mind scrambled for a way to get out of this one alive, but it was far too late to run now that River had turned the corner and was headed their direction. He grabbed Star's hand and urged her to freeze in place. It worked for deer fawns in the face of predators, so maybe the king wouldn't notice a thing.

Stilling his movements and breathing, he froze with Star in front of her door as River walked past, still whistling. "Hello, Star. Hello, Marco," he blindly waved as he kept moving forward, eventually passing them without noticing. _We'll be home free in about ten steps_ , he noted as the king reached the other end of the hall. 5 steps…4… "Marco…" they heard the king mutter over and over. 3…2…

"MARCO?!" the king exclaimed as he shuffled back to the now panicked teens. Marco swore that his heart stopped when River surveyed his with narrowed eyes as he stroked his beard slowly.

"Say, Marco, my boy," he said in a slow, controlled voice, "Mind telling me why you and Star have emerged from her bedroom _together_. It's only nine in the morning and I can't imagine what you two would be doing before that…"

"We were studying some treaties!" Star blurted out quickly. "That's it—I promise. Nice, intriguing treaties about…corn!" That sounded _super_ convincing, Marco inwardly groaned but he prayed that a miracle would happen, and River would buy it.

The king nodded slowly, "Why that's nice of you to show your new prince the ropes. But…didn't Moon Pie give you the week off from royal duties and you're like me—not overly studious."

Star gripped Marco's hand tighter, sweating profusely as her gaze shifted away. She begged Marco to come up with something more convincing because he was better at that. "We were playing video games, River," he used every fiber of his being to look the king in the eyes and speak as flatly as possible.

The king made a face, "Well it explains the reports of odd 'screaming and moaning' coming from Star's room _late at night_. I've had several complaints from servants and knights about it—" Marco resisted glaring at Star—he told her countless times about the need to keep things quiet.

"—And you know," River continued as his voice carried the hint of anger in it, "I heard a _funny_ story about how Manfred found you, Marco, sneaking out of my daughter's room— at say three in the morning—clad only in your boxers…"

The prince stood there calculating how fast he would have to run in order to win a footrace against an enraged Mewman male. The odds weren't looking too good…Suddenly, he noticed that River had gotten even closer to him, sniffing intently before recoiling in horror with wide eyes.

"I'm starting to piece this all together," River began to violently shake as his hands formed into white-knuckled fists. "The noises…the weird bruises on my daughter's neck…you sneaking around in your underwear in the middle of the night…And I know _that_ smell. The smell of two young people rutting like animals in the cover of night—"

"—Don't you have royal duties to attend to, Dad?" Star asked hastily, but he silenced her. "Not the royal duties _Marco_ has been helping himself to," he growled, sending a glare at his son-in-law that made the blood freeze in his veins. "I'm giving you a head start, my boy…"

As the king began his countdown, Marco let go of Star's hand and began to sprint down the hall at breakneck speed. "RUN! MARCO, RUN!" he heard Star's terrified screamed followed by River's loud bellow of "I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE FOR TAKING AWAY MY DAUGHTER'S INNOCENCE!" Oh, come on! He was a fifteen-year-old guy who was married to a beautiful princess, for corn's sake, what was he supposed to do? It didn't help that Star was such a tease either! The heavy, earth-rattling footsteps behind him sent Marco into overdrive. Great, just like that fight with Tom in the forest!

Then a miracle happened, Moon was walking towards him talking with a few of her servants. As he zipped past, Marco shrieked to her, "RIVER'S GONNA KILL ME!" The queen made a face then turned her eyes to her husband, who wasn't far behind. She grabbed him by his cape sternly, "River?! May I ask why you are running through the halls after my dearest son-in-law? We talked about running like this in the castle…"

"THAT MISERABLE BOY HAS BEEN SLEEPING WITH MY PRECIOUS BABY GIRL!" River growled at the top of his voice, trying to lunge forward like a dog on a chain. Moon sighed but kept her grip frim. "Star!" she called, summoning her daughter. When the scared blonde appeared from around the corner, the queen began, "So, is this true that you and Marco have been—"

"This has been a _great_ talk, Mom," Star sidestepped around her parents and opened a portal to Earth with a nervous smile, "But Marco and I _really_ need to be somewhere so, bye!" Marco felt her yank him by the hood through the portal, leaving her father ranting and her mother calling her name.

 _Phew_ , Marco and Star both sighed in relief as the portal closed behind them. He couldn't believe that his own father-in-law tried to kill him. _Guilty as charged_ , he shrugged. Star was practically married to him, and Marco couldn't say that he regretted any part of the arrangement in the slightest. " _Do you think River will calm down before we get home?_" he anxiously. The Butterflys and the Lucitors were already on his list of personal enemies and he didn't want to add anyone else. Maybe he could talk it out with River like a proper prince and reach an understanding.

Star shook her head, "That won't help, Marco. In fact, I wouldn't even _hint_ at our 'activities' unless it's to mention that he's going to be a grandpa." That would be an easy promise to keep on Marco's end.

Recovering from his brush with death, Marco realized that his house looked way different from when he was last here. The house was flanked by two Mewnian towers, made of tan brick to match the style. On the top of each spire, a blue flag with the Butterfly crest on it waved proudly in the wind. _They really took that Lord of the Block thing seriously_ , his mouth hung open while Star "ooh'd" and "aww'd".

"Hello, Prince Marco," the prince did a double-take when he saw Mrs. Morrison and her husband, with garden hoes in hand, weeding a patch of corn where the front lawn used to be. _They actually made the Morrisons peasants…_ This was super illegal, Marco was sure the FBI would show up and arrest his parents. Wait, his house technically belonged to a different kingdom, so maybe it was okay.

"Pretty impressive, huh? There's even more in the backyard." Mrs. Morrison wiped the sweat from her brow with a rag, motioning to the neck-high stalks. They were as green as emeralds, with golden tassels waving above six budding ears. Does corn grow this fast on Earth? It had only been a few weeks since the dinner. " _Mewni corn is ready to harvest in only a couple of months_ — _if even_ ," Star told him. So, that's why there was so much corn everywhere and the four festivals. Mr. Morrison, who was taking notes on a clipboard bowed towards the young royals, before resuming his writing.

"Who knew growing corn could be so fun?" Marco's neighbor smiled as she laughed, "I remember when your parents came to my door and told us that you had married a princess and that they needed corn farmers. We were skeptical at first, but your parents pay us a chest of gold a week, so we've quit our jobs and do this fulltime. We've already paid off our mortgage!"

At least they were being compensated, Marco relaxed as he knew that the exchange was fair. He glanced over the rows of corn to see a shiny new car and a tractor parked in front of the Morrison's house, which sported a new addition. It made him proud to see how well his parents were treating their workers. Royals should be fair to their subjects after all.

Leaving the neighbors to their jobs, Marco and Star walked up the pathway to the house and opened the door. Inside, the living room and kitchen were the same, but there were new halls that opened up on each side of the house. There was even a knight standing at the door, who saluted them.

"My lords, your son and the princess, his wife, are here," the knight announced with a blast of a small ram's horn. _My what?!_ Marco's face turned red, while Star burst out laughing. He wished that he could have replied that Star wasn't his wife, but the knight was not entirely wrong. " _What's wrong? Don't wanna be my husband_ _?_ " she playfully pawed at his chest.

His parents appeared from out of the kitchen and greeted them both with warm hugs. "It's great to have you visit, son," Mr. Diaz beamed as he patted him on the back. "Look at what we've done with the place. We have forty more rooms, including a bowling alley, a movie theatre, and a sauna!"

"Moon gave us the week off after the ball," Marco told him. He didn't have the heart to tell his parents that visits home would become virtually nonexistent as his prince duties ramped up. Luckily, his parents had a manor house near the castle and they could visit him whenever.

His parents then shared a knowing glance and giggled, which made Marco raise an eyebrow questioningly. In a lower voice, Mrs. Diaz whispered in his ear, "Are you enjoying the honeymoon?"

"Oh, yeah," Marco answered frankly, "Star and I have done a lot of cool stuff, like go on adventures and we got corn snakes one day with Tom and we—oh…you're talking about _that_ …" Star started laughing again as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment. _Not about to talk about this with my parents_. While he was sheepishly tugging at his hoodie collar, he accidentally exposed the hickeys he had tried hard to cover. His parents' eyes grew wide, which made him blush harder. He stammered, "U-uh…let's not talk about it."

His mother put her hand on his shoulder, "Honey, there's nothing embarrassing about it. It's a natural and important step in every relationship. If you need any tips or—"

 _Saved by the bell!_ Marco thanked the universe and everything in it for sending his friends at the right time to save him from this awkward conversation. He gleefully opened the door to see Tom, Janna, Kelly, and Jackie waiting.

"Hey guys," he cleared his voice to dispel his lingering embarrassment, "Welcome to my humble abode on Earth."

Jackie smiled at him, "Nice to have you back home, my prince." Without turning around, he knew Star was scowling at her words—only she called him her prince. He noticed Jackie glaring right at her too, meaning that she had said that on purpose. " _Star, let it go_ ," Marco said firmly at Star's dark thoughts of blasting his ex-girlfriend to Mewni and back. After a tense moment, he felt her relax, while Jackie walked through the door to the couch. _I thought things would roll over_ , he sighed watching the two girls avoid each other like the plague. He had let the whole dance incident go, and it had hurt him the most, why couldn't Jackie? She and Star better get the angries out for everyone's sake.

Pony shook her head as she floated in, "Looks like we got some juicy drama already. Can't wait!"

Ignoring her outburst, Marco gave a fist bump to Kelly. "Wow, looks like your parents really got an extreme makeover," she marveled at the new additions to the house. "You got corn and servants and…is that a knight over there?"

"It's what happens when you marry royalty," Marco folded his hands with a playful smirk as she rolled her eyes. "Don't let it get to your head, Diaz," She made her way to Jackie's side on the couch, while shooting an odd glance at Star. _Great…another one_.

He couldn't believe that Janna and Tom were the breath of fresh air in the room. It was odd seeing them together, watching the demon prince fawn over his new girlfriend. He hadn't seen his friend look this in love since he dated Star, and he was _so_ glad that was over. Janna sighed as Tom kissed her cheek, "Jealous, Diaz? You sure are giving me and my demon prince a weird look."

Marco rolled his eyes, " _Funny,_ Janna." Tom winked at him as he led his girlfriend to join the friends. Closing the door behind him, Marco turned to join him on his parents' new sectional couch. He felt his body relax instantly as he sank into the cloud-soft leather cushions beside Star. " _We gotta get a couch like this for our room_ ," he suggested with a happy sigh. He grinned as she snuggled into him interlocking her fingers with his. Next to them, Tom and Janna held each other, while Pony Head stuck out her tongue in disgust. "I didn't expect to sit on the love couch," she snorted.

On the far side of the sectional sat Kelly and Jackie, keeping to themselves while glaring at Marco and Star. Noticing the hostile stares, Star kissed him, but it wasn't romantic at all—it was to stick it to them. " _Star, come on_ ," he nudged her shoulder to get her to stop. He didn't want affection unless it was genuine.

"Why should I? _They_ started it," she muttered darkly. He couldn't blame her for feeling that way, his friends were being unreasonable, but this had to stop. He made up with Tom and they needed to do the same. _Time to give them the space to sort things out_ , he just wanted them to all be happy. Giving Star a kiss on the head, he got up—much to her dismay—and turned to Tom, "Wanna go on a tour of the new towers?"

Tom shrugged, "Why not? I'd love to have some bro time."

They waved goodbye to their girlfriends as they headed out of the room. Marco's mind was filled with annoyed thoughts about blasting Jackie if she said _one_ more thing, which made him sigh. " _Work it out_ ," he told her one final time before leading Tom up a large spiral staircase.

"Can't believe my own house has a bunch of towers now," Marco stared at the maze of halls that branched out in front of him. There were too many rooms to focus on which one to visit first. Besides the one his parents mentioned earlier, there was also a laser tag room (he had no idea his parents played) an arcade, a gym, and an indoor garden—to name a few. Was that a five-star restaurant in there too? You could spend a month in the Diazes' house and only scratch the surface.

Tom elbowed Marco playfully, "Dude, you are a royal now. This stuff is the bare minimum—I should really show you the other rooms in my castle. Some of them will blow your mind." _Hopefully, not literally_ , Marco laughed to himself, earning a smile from his friend.

"Well, it's really nice that Star's parents set this up for my family," Marco remarked as they paused in front of a huge portrait of Rafael and Angie in royal attire. Underneath it was a plaque that read, "Lord Rafael and Lady Angela of the House of Diaz. Parents of Prince Marco Diaz-Butterfly of Mewni." It was in a lovely neoclassical style and the prince made a mental note to ask for a portrait of him. All the fun he was having right now made him feel hollow inside. It was his house, but Marco knew the future that lay ahead—which the painting alluded to rather ominously. Earth may have been where he was from, but Mewni was his real home now.

"I don't think after this week, I will have much free time for anything, especially for coming back here," he said quietly with Tom patting his shoulder _._ His friend's three eyes looked on him knowingly, so much so that Marco didn't need to hear him speak. The new prince had no idea what would come his way after his honeymoon week was over, but it made him really want to savor today. Shaking the lingering fears away, Marco started walking, rubbing his chin. "So wonder where my room is…"

"You mean here?" Tom pointed to a door, which clearly said "Prince Marco Diaz-Butterfly" on the doorframe, with a knight guarding the entrance. Marco felt his nerves tense up, but to his surprise, he recognized the guard when he took off his helmet.

"Why hello, Prince Marco!" Lavabo saluted and shook his hand. "I heard of your personal request to Queen Moon and I was more than eager to respond to your call! Though I miss the scent of soap and fabric…" He turned toward Tom, with a warm expression. "My, you must be Prince Thomas. Marco talks very highly of you. I'm the Knight of the Wash, but I was promoted to Royal Protector of the Lords of this land."

"Huh… Well, nice to meet you," Tom said as he and Lavabo shook hands briskly, "Wait, why are you here and not the Mewnian Kingsguard?"

Lavabo put a hand on Marco's shoulder, looking directly at the demon prince, "Prince Marco has… issues with the Kingsguard and I am very disgraced at my peers for dishonoring my former Squire of the Wash."

Tom snickered, "So _that's_ what you were doing in the subbasement? Becoming a laundry squire?" He stopped when he saw Marco's worried look, remembering the nightmare during the ill-fated dinner in the Underworld.

"I can't promise you things will be easier," Lavabo confessed, "But rest assured, I will make sure my knights here protect your family. Please, you must learn to trust your royal guard."

"Sure," Marco answered quickly, looking at his door though he knew what the real answer was: never. "Can you let us through, please?'

Lavabo simply nodded, opening the door and letting the two princes enter. Sitting down on his bed, which was unchanged from his one on Mewni, Marco just rubbed his forehead. _I can't worry about this now._ His mind raced with images of Star's grave and the apathy on Higgs's face when she confessed that she had let his beloved die. It was just a dream, Marco tried convincing himself over and over, but he couldn't let it go and he had no idea why. He snapped out of his thoughts, noticing Tom looking at him, worried, "You got a lot rattling in there, bro, let's talk about it," he joined Marco on his bed.

 _Where to begin_ , Marco breathed slowly,"Well, how are things with you and Janna? I'm really happy for you man, but she's sneaky." Tom folded his arms playfully, shooting a toothy grin. "I love that about my vixen. She always tries to surprise me, but I actually surprise _her_ sometimes."

He snapped his fingers, revealing a black spider wallet and chain dangling from his hand. Marco busted into laughter, slapping his knees, "She's going to kill you for that…" Tom laughed alongside him, the two princes wiping their faces of joyful tears.

"Yeah, Janna and I are going great. Glad we danced at the ball," the demon grinned with a loving sigh at the memories of the night. Meanwhile, Marco's smile became a bit strained as he remembered the dancing moves Tom had used on Star and how saucy of a show it was.

Sensing his thoughts, Tom rubbed his arm,"Look, Marco, I'm really sorry about that dance with Starship. While you broke broship rules during that temple dance months back, you and Star are _really_ serious. I wasn't trying to take her back and you know that but… I went too far." Marco shook his head, _It's not you who needs to apologize_.

" _I'm_ the one who's sorry, Tom. I nearly tried killing you again," he got up, booting up his game system and TV, picking up two controllers. Marco passed Tom a controller and selected a fighting game. It soon switched to a character select screen, with Marco picking a heroic prince with glowing fists and Tom picking a biker demon with a chain.

"I think I was angrier then you were in that forest," Marco watched Tom nearly dropped his controller before catching it, stunned at the new knowledge. A loud _GO_ sounded from the TV's speakers, with the two friends mashing combos and buttons.

"You know, it's fine being angry, man." Tom launched a multi-hit whip combo, with Marco's character blocking each blow. "I crossed a lot of lines and I kind of deserved a good smack in the face. Though you aren't the angry one, I am." Responding with a fireball strike, Marco blasted a line of fire, which made Tom's character back away.

"I've been having a lot of trouble lately with keeping my temper in check," Marco mashed buttons harder, launching a flurry of punches and kicks, with Tom having a hard time blocking them. "It feels like the world is crashing down on me, with so many forces against me. So, seeing my _wife_ in her ex's arms again was a bit of a tipping point. Especially so _long_ after the three of us sorted things out." His voice got louder from excitement, with his controller starting to creak from how hard he hit the buttons. He had Tom backed in a corner, ready for the final move. " _FINISH HIM!_ " the game ordered, and Marco delivered a killer punch-kick combo which ended the game.

He closed his eyes and dropped the controller out of his hands, realizing the shame he had kept at bay for so long. He should have trusted his Tom better, especially after all they had been through. Taking a deep breath, Marco covered his face, "I am so lost here, man. I don't know how to be a real prince when my future subjects hate me. When my friends are fighting over petty nonsense. When I can't keep my emotions in check. And when I don't even know if Star and I will even _have_ time for each other once royal duties hit full swing."

Tom gently rubbed his back, with both princes sitting in silence for a long minute. Marco couldn't even think of any thoughts, just letting the blankness calm the storm that clouded his mind earlier. After a moment, Tom spoke up again, "Bro, being a prince is tough crap, but I saw how hard you trained for this. Heck, you cleaned up _horse stables_ like a champ. You nearly bested me in combat _twice_ , and you won the game of love, so kudos." He playfully tugged his shirt collar, "Not many can resist the Lucitor charm."

Marco rolled his eyes and said, "But I'm not an angry person. Or a bitter one. I was called the _Safe Kid_ for crying out loud." He looked at Tom earnestly, begging his best friend for some answers. "How do you deal with this every day? People not always liking you? The stress from royal pressure? Any of it?"

"Fair points, my little bro," Tom cleared his voice for lecture time. _Little?_ Marco joked in his mind, shaking his head.

"As your older brother in the life of princedom, I will give you three pieces of advice," Tom stood up and puffed out his chest, using his version of a "prince voice."

"Oh, dear teacher, please give me your words of wisdom," Marco teased with a mock bow.

"Very well. Pay close attention, my pupil," Tom snapped his fingers, summoning a small orb of flames. "Firstly, don't let people know they get to you. They will try to tick you off no matter what. _More so_ knowing you can crush them like bugs." A little-animated flame of Marco punching other the flames that appeared. "Yeah, you don't want to slug someone as a prince. Can cause problems if it's not a threat." _Noted,_ Marco nodded.

"Good, next up, is what I do daily." Tom made a little fiery bunny hop around the room. "Have a support system. Think of something, get a pet to cuddle with or do something that calms your mind. You wouldn't believe how my fluffy little bunny eased my temper when you pissed me off." Marco nodded yet again, this time with a smirk, causing Tom's eyes to roll.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you can do what with Starship too," the demon prince grumbled, not wanting to think about that.

Tom's face turned serious, for the third point as he extinguished his light show. His voice bore a dark edge, "Lastly, accept you can't win over everyone. No matter what you do, there will _always_ be those one or two people that despise you. It sucks but you must learn this fast. More so considering you have something they can _easily_ harm if you aren't careful." They both knew what he was referring to and they nodded solemnly.

Putting both of his hands on Marco's shoulders, Tom concluded with this: "Bro, always know have your back. No matter what, so _never_ hide things from me. Tell me _everything_ and I will be there in a flash. Got it?"

Marco felt a warm smile inch across his face, throwing himself onto Tom for a hug. _It feels nice having a big bro now that I can count on about it…_ He patted Tom's back, feeling a lot of his worry wash away. "Thanks, man. I needed that," he smiled as they let go.

"Uh…now that that's over, round two?" Marco held up Tom's controller.

"I'm not holding back this time," Tom's voice was edged with a growl and the two resumed playing their game.

* * *

 _So is this what hell feels like?_ Star mused, folding her arms and trying hard not to pay much attention to Jackie ranting about past dates with Marco and the times they spent together. _Say one more thing about me ruining another date, Skater Girl. Try me._ Star looked at Janna, noticing her equally annoyed face, as she texted on her phone.

"So, girls, wanna talk about videogames?" the dark haired girl mentioned, without looking up from her device. Star's raised an eyebrow at the comment, but one look from Janna informed her of her real intention. _Oh, you clever one. Thanks, girl._

Star smirked, leaning back in her seat. "Oh, love Rainbow Rampage. It's an utter blast getting through _tight_ corners against Marco each lap. And he likes it fast and rough. Sometimes we play multiple rounds each night and our throats hurt from all of that cheering." The mortified face from Jackie made Star inwardly laugh loudly, but Kelly's disgusted expression soured her. The princess sat back in her seat, "But it's just games, though we might be playing a new one soon."

Kelly folded her arms, sending Star a harsh look, "Girl, just shut up about that. I know you and Marco have been having a blast on your honeymoon. I can see it on your neck—try concealer next time."

Her face slowly grew pale upon the realization and she brushed her hair over her neck subconsciously. Jackie just gritted her teeth, shooting out of her chair. _What the heck?!_ She tackled Star to the ground, pinning her. If surfer girl wanted a fight, she messed with the wrong person….

"Hold it!" Star and Jackie froze, seeing a very annoyed Marco glare at them from the staircase with Tom behind him. The girls separated as the prince came their way, walking slowly. Janna set her phone down ready to egg on a fight, while Pony and Kelly were stunned at the ferocity in Marco's voice.

"Hey! She started…" he gave a dark glare to Jackie, pinning her in place and making her stop talking.

"Now, what's going on here, Jackie?" he demanded in an unusually rattled voice. "Star is _my_ princess and _my_ lover. So, I would best be careful messing with her in my presence." The possessiveness in his voice reminded Star of the dance, and it made her shiver for two different reasons. Nevertheless, she didn't want him to be her hero at this moment—this battle was hers to fight alone.

"Marco, give me and Jackie a minute," she glared at Jackie. Marco was about to respond when she added, " _We need to have a talk anyway. Just relax, okay? I got this._" With a nod, he joined his friends sitting on the couch with a worried Tom next to him. Star and Jackie walked out of the house, with Marco's worried thoughts ringing through her mind. _I gotta face this alone, like how he confronted Tom all those months ago._

Jackie leaned on the door, with a very dark frown plastered on her face. "So, it seems you two tied the knot more ways than one, huh?"

Star clenched her fists in anger, saying "So what if we did? We are married and get over yourself."

"I would imagine you would," Jackie got off the door, shoving a finger into Star's chest harshly. "…Cause that dance with Tom you had was _really something._ For someone that you got over… You two put on quite the show."

Star was going to defend herself, but Jackie continued. "No, don't tell me 'I did that to get back at the adults' when you likely made people doubt things with Marco _more_. I saw him during that. I've never seen him that broken before. _My_ Marco wouldn't jump over a railing and get ready to kill _both_ of you." Star froze, taken aback by the "both" comment as Jackie's breathing became harsher. "You are _lucky_ he's so loyal to you, but hey, you likely know this. You made him your servant while you sucked demon boy's face."

"SHUT UP!" Star shouted, but Jackie never flinched. "You keep calling me the bad guy, but I saw you and Marco together for _months_ and I said nothing!"

Jackie's frown, if even possible, got harsher. She practically hissed with venom, "You are the only reason my relationship with Marco ended. He dropped dates to help you and always checked on you when things got bad for you. I remember that concert and the end of year party." She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure, but cried angry tears. "And imagine me, skater girl from some lame Earth town letting her BF go to be with his best friend, seeing in person how she treated _her_ Marco on Mewni."

"I… I didn't treat…" Star tried to say, but Jackie simply pushed her back.

"No, you treated him like crap," she shouted in a shocking level of anger, "If what I saw at the Prince's Ball is any indication, let me just put the picture together, _princess_." Jackie started counting down on her fingers, "You snapped at him from 'confusing you' when he came back and shoved him away somewhere, you kissed and went on dates with Tom with Marco around, didn't stick up for him when those jerk squires insulted him and ordered him around often." She stopped counting, her voice edged with darkness. "Tell me I'm wrong. _Tell me?!_ "

Star froze up, unable to counter her claims. _She's right._ She hung her head as Jackie continued, "So now, you two are dating, you have the nerve to make him suffer like that again?" Star remained silent as she went on, "…If you dare do that to Marco again, you will regret. To think, I actually thought you were a cool chick at one point."

As Jackie was about to walk away, Star grabbed her wrist roughly, stopping her in an instance. How dare this girl tell her what she had already known and _dare_ grill her about what it means to be in a relationship. _You wanna play hardball with Star Butterfly, so be it_ , her mind growled as her eyes met Jackie's.

"Don't turn your back on me, little Miss Perfect," Star's eyes glowed in a challenge. When she let go, Jackie folded her arms, glaring in response. Her face was still bizarrely cool, even as Star became more and more unhinged, but don't worry, Rebel Princess was gonna wipe that smug look off her face.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jackie retorted coldly. "You're the one who is living a perfect fairytale life, _Princess_. You live in a castle, you get to _have_ Marco and face no consequence for anything." Star threw her head back and laughed wickedly, holding her sides as hot tears slid down in a mix of humor at the assumption made and bitterness from cruel reality. Marco called to her in alarm from the surge in emotions from her, but she told him to give her a minute. This was for her to face.

"You think my life is a stupid child's story," Star wiped a tear away and snarled. "You think I enjoy being trapped in a damn castle with everyone watching _every blessed move you make_. Having rules and traditions shoved down your throat because that's how it's always been done. Then if you deviate _slightly_ from the path oh so carefully laid out before you, they ship you away to a brainwashing camp because being an individual is an assault on appearance. Yeah, _fantastic life_ , huh? That's what I've had to live with Every. Waking. Moment."

She took a step forward, poking Jackie on the shoulder for effect, "You think that I don't know how much I messed this up? Oh, I do, and I _hate_ myself for it. But that's not new when all your life you're labeled a 'failure' a 'reject' a 'disgrace' that should have been discarded long ago. So, do your worse _surfer girl_. Tell me what I don't know."

Jackie opened her mouth but closed it again as Star cut her off, "That's right _you can't_. My decision was stupid but you wanna know why I agreed to do it? _Tom_ should be the one with a ring on his finger, not Marco! We were groomed to be wed to each other at the first convenience since we were in _diapers_. I didn't have a lot of choice in the matter either. Guy friends? Nope, I could only hang out with Tom. Wanna dance with someone at a ball? Nope, let's engineer them so that Tom is my only damn choice between my cousin and two non-humanoid princes. There's no such thing as choice where I'm from—just the illusion. So, Tom and I _had_ to, in the most graphic way possible, shut this crap down!"

"You could have just told them like an _adult_ ," Jackie sneered, but her comment made the savage laughter return from Star though it morphed into an odd sobbing noise at the end. " _Marco, stay back!_ " she ordered him as she felt her dutiful prince get off the couch in the house. Her eyes, though bleary, locked on to Jackie's.

"You know nothing," Star shook her head. "They would find a way to get me married off to Tom for the rest of my life. Maybe they bring back arranged marriages or the tighten laws around who's considered a monster, or they just flat out hurt Marco. Tom's own father—the King of the Underworld—mentally _tortured_ him in front of me. Don't tell me what I haven't gone through! I tried to protect him from those wackos, but _I failed_ because I broke down over Dave's remarks on how much of a burden I am!"

She watched Jackie's eyes grow wide with shock as she took a step back, "Marco didn't tell me about that…" _There's a lot you don't know then_ , Star smirked to herself as she sighed, letting tears freely fall. The tension between them had burst like a thunderstorm—or maybe even a tornado—and for the longest time, the two girls could only look at each other. After a while, Star sighed again bitterly, letting her gaze soften and she could see that Jackie had done to same.

The princess sniffled, " _You're_ the one that lives the fairytale life, Jackie. You're this perfect girl that everyone likes and gets invites to parties, you had Marco wrapped around your finger from grade school, and you have choices. You can go off to college or surf full time or become a wise hermit—whatever. I will _never_ have that and will spend the rest of my life trying to justify my existence. I'm sorry about the dance and that I hurt Marco—I love him more than life itself. But I know what we're up against—these aren't fairytale villains that can be poofed away. They're my own family. So, go think what you want…I'm done speaking to you."

Wordlessly Jackie turned away and went back inside with Marco bursting out of the door behind her. He paused as he saw the crying mess Star was curled in a ball on the grass. His mind flashbacked to the night in the Underworld and he held her gently. "You know I'm not mad at you," he began. "I mean, it wasn't the best move, but I should have also known that you would never leave me."

Star's lips quivered, and she said nothing as she continued crying. Marco kissed her forehead, tightening his grip, "You're not a failure, my princess." He suggested that they could go home, but Star dismissed that idea. " _I'm not running from my problems or from Jackie_ ," she told him. " _I'm going to make this right_."

* * *

After that major blowup, the group decided that getting fresh air to clear the tension would be the best idea. It was at that moment that Pony Head hatched an idea to go to the Echo Creek Mall on the rumor of a Love Sentence pre-concert merchandise blowout sale, and naturally, everyone was onboard with the idea. Almost everyone. Star watched Marco shake his head as they led their friends on their walk through town towards their destination. Janna and Tom were nearby chatting, which Kelly and Pony Head right after them. Jackie hung back behind everyone in silent, deep thought, making Star feel guilty. Maybe she shouldn't have blown up at her like that earlier. Hopefully, things between them would get better as they had fun out on the town. She glanced over at Tom and then back at Marco—if they could get along, then surely, she and Jackie could.

A cackling laugh from Pony Head alerted the pair that they had reached the mall. It was a giant building in a southwest adobe style surrounded by a sea of gleaming parked cars. When they went inside, they were greeted to a huge assortment of stores on three levels, escalators crisscrossing each other, and people burdened with heavy shopping bags darting left and right. Kelly and Pony Head's eyes widened with awe, while Janna shrugged nonchalantly. _I haven't been here in ages_ , Star mouthed a "whoa." She forgot that Earth malls were like Quest Buy, but brighter and with less deadly objects lying around. Of course, Marco had already located the nearest mall directory and studied the color-coded map intensely.

"Hmm…" he squinted at the directory as his friends gathered around. "Hey, Pony, do you remember the name of the store with the sale?" Pony snorted as she shook her head, "Like why would I do that, Earth Turd? I mean, we have like seven hours until the concert—we'll find it."

"We memorize store names, so we can head to the right place in a timely fashion," Marco huffed at her. _Uh oh_ , Star had flashbacks of the Quest Buy blowout sale and his tunnel vision. She grabbed his arm tenderly to calm him down, "My darling prince, we have the whole afternoon to have silly fun. I mean sure, Pony Head forgot the name of the store, but let's go on an adventure." She batted her eyelashes at him—her secret weapon—and he relaxed slightly.

"Besides, what's the _worst_ that could happen," she said flippantly. Marco already countered her through the bond, saying that Pony Head was a loose cannon, Kelly had never been to this mall, and Tom was one long line away from opening the pits of the Underworld on the place. She squeezed his hand, " _Have more faith in your friends_." He sighed and nodded, as he looked into her eyes for comfort. " _You're right, Star. Let's have a fun adventure_ ," he kissed her forehead.

"Yo, lovebirds, are you done being all mushy?" They both furled their eyebrows at Pony's remark, feeling annoyance run through their veins. "What's the game plan, Earth Turd? I know you like to control everything, so you lead."

Breathing in slowly, he answered her in a controlled voice, "We are going to stick together in a group, with the goal of getting what we need and getting out as soon as possible, okay?" They all nodded and followed the prince deeper into the mall.

"Oh! And another thing," he added after a second thought, "Let's try to act normal. No magic, no curses, no drama alright." Star rolled her eyes at the "no magic" part. No one told her what to do, she's the rebel princess. For the most part, their mall adventure had gone by boringly well, they followed Marco up and down escalators as they went store to store. Star wanted excitement and adventure—twho knew walking through a mall could be so lame. Marco reminded her that on Earth, what they were doing now was exactly how a shopping trip should be. _I'm Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni, I don't do "normal_ ," she grumbled as she held Marco's hand. Her eye was drawn to his ring, which shined as red as the Blood Moon in the light. It suited him perfectly, even matching his hoodie. Marco smiled at her, reading her thoughts, which garnered a disgusted look from Pony Head, who followed close behind.

She floated in front of the couple to get their attention and the group stopped. "Turd, this is taking _foreverrrr_." _It wouldn't take forever if you told us the name of the store_ , Star heard Marco's mind fume. Instead of his sardonic comment, he said, "It's called methodically searching, Pony. We are going store to store until we find what we're looking for."

"Excuse me, Prince Dorko, but it would be better if we divided and conquered," Jackie spoke up. Tom and Janna nodded with agreement, with Kelly throwing in her support as well. She had a point, they could cover the mall in far less time in teams. " _Star, not you too_ ," Marco muttered to her. "I agree with Jackie," Pony floated to the girl's side, "Why do we have to listen to you? I'm a royal too and I say, let's split up."

Marco put his foot down, "We aren't going to do that. My plan is working fine, even if it takes a while." His eyes began to twitch as he folded his arms, and Star knew what that look meant. She kissed his cheek, which got him out of his Quest Buy mode. Turning to their friends, she suggested, "Why don't we take a vote on this? Y'know Earth-style. Raise your hand if you want to do things Marco's way?"

No one raised a hand or moved a muscle, besides Marco, who waved his hand in the air. Seeing that none of his friends supported him, he looked on Star pleadingly to vote for him, but she shifted her eyes away. _I love you, but Jackie has a point._ He frowned and folded his arms in indignation. "Okay, okay," Marco huffed, "We'll split up. Me, Star, Tom, and Janna will be the A-Team, and Pony, Kelly, and Jackie will be the B-Team. Any comments?"

"So basically, Team Lovebirds and Team Desperate Singles, uh, okay Marco not everyone is ready for commitment," Pony snorted sarcastically.

"I don't need a man," Kelly chimed, "I work alone. Am I right, Jackie? We're independent warrior women!" She jabbed Jackie who only managed a nod, her eyes glazed with hurt. " _I swear I didn't mean it like that_ ," Marco confided in Star. " _I just wanted groups that would work well together._" His gazed at Jackie for a second, then led Star and the other couple away on their mission. _Why's he so bothered by Jackie?_ So, their relationship didn't work out and he may have hurt her. Star did the same to Tom and they were able to have a civil friendship between the two of them and Marco—which she _almost_ screwed up, but the point remained the same. She frowned in great annoyance, following behind Marco in silence.

At least Janna and Tom were having a great time. They were busy pranking each other with smiles on their faces. Not that she missed being with Tom or anything, but she remembered when they used to joke around like that when they first started dating again for the second time. It was one of the few times that she had ever seen Tom legitimately happy as he usually scowled or acted indifferently. _Nice to see him smile again like that_ , she beamed to herself. _Janna is a great match for him_.

Suddenly, the moment was ruined as a crushed can of soda flew in the air and hit Tom on the head. They stopped walking and were surrounded by a gang of teens in leather jackets in the food court. Marco had said not to make a scene, but it was time to _really_ spice up this shopping trip and Star was more than ready to oblige. Her prince nodded in agreement, dropping into a shallow fighting stance. Surprisingly in the crowded room, no one seemed to notice the battle brewing.

"Hey, you, demon! Where did you come from? A teen romance novel," one of the challengers laughed.

"Funny you should anything," Marco met his glare with one of his own, "Haven't seen jackets like that since a Fifties' musical. Plus, I wouldn't mess with us—we're royalty."

The same teen laughed and then mockingly bowed, "Well, excuse me, Your Highness. Royals of what? Societal rejects?" Surprisingly, Marco showed a lot of restraint in not punching the jerk in the face, especially since he hated when people questioned his status as a prince. Star was struggling to remain as cool, her wand began to glow menacingly, channeling her aggression and desire to blast something sky-high. Meanwhile, Tom slowly turned around and cleared his throat, as he clenched his fists. _Uh oh…_ She had seen face a million times and it never ended well. Fire engulfed his body and people panicked as a smoke alarm blared above their head. A few of them stayed with cell phones ready to capture the brawl on film.

The demon prince stomped right to the teen, who now seriously regretted his life decisions, and lifted him off the ground. His friends scattered like leaves in the wind at the sight. "Look here, reject, don't you _dare_ diss me or my bro," Tom growled in his face, the heat made the kid sweat ferociously, "I am the Prince of the—"

"I got this," Janna tapped his flaming shoulder, flashing a mischievous smile. Setting down the traumatized teen, Tom exhaled slowly and nodded at her. She sidled up him smirking as he trembled in her presence like prey.

"Let me tell you, my boyfriend is Prince of the Underworld, but you shouldn't fear him as much as you should fear me," she said rather coldly with a sly grin. Janna was many things—creepy, sarcastic, mischievous, but not scary. Until now, at least. "May I, my demon prince?" she winked at Tom.

"Absolutely, my witchy princess," he kissed her cheek. He stood back as she started chanting strange, demonic words as the light flickered on and off in the mall, causing the people who hadn't run away in fear yet to shriek. A glowing green light emanated from Janna's hands and the teen was enveloped in a puff of smoke as he hollered. When the lights came on and the smoke cleared, in the middle of the horrified crowd sat a green frog screaming in a human's voice. The widest grin grew on Tom's face as he hugged Janna.

"You did it!" he kissed her forehead. "You performed your first curse!" She jabbed his ribs, "Told ya you were a good teacher." The frog continued screaming for his mommy as he hopped around the room. A few people fainted and someone even violently threw up nearby.

"Call 9-1-1!" a woman's voice cried.

 _That is awesome!_ Star's eyes grew wide. She and Tom used to practice magic all the time together, but she was never able to do anything like that. She had to ask Janna for tips. Before Star could congratulate her friend, Marco yanked her in the other direction as he ran. "We're getting out of here!" he shouted as he dragged her behind him. Sirens filled the air in the mall.

"What about Janna and Tom?" she called out to him as they madly weaved in and out of clumps of people walking. They almost bowled over a woman with a stroller, to which Marco shot a quick apology over his shoulder.

"They can catch up!" he replied as they raced into a store and hid in a clothing rack. They sat there catching their breaths for a few moments in the solitude of their cotton and polyester fort. Marco was completely mortified, his mind racing with fears of being arrested and trying to figure out how to hide the evidence. On the other hand, Star was bouncing with excitement—finally, there was spice and danger on this otherwise boring shopping trip. " _Stop being so melodramatic_ ," she rolled her eyes at his suggestion to use magic to erase the memories of everyone in the mall. " _I'm pretty sure Tom can reverse the curse_."

"Marco? Star? Are you in there?" Jackie parted the clothes on the rack revealing the two teens huddled together. She raised an eyebrow as they crawled out of the clothing rack. "Do you two need a moment?" Jackie said flatly. Guessing the thought in her mind, Star narrowed her eyes. _Did she really think they were sneaking off at a time like this_? They glowered at each other rooted in place, while Marco rubbed his head sheepishly. " _Come on, Star. Not now_ ," he grabbed her hand, but she was resolved to stare her down. Marco was _hers_ , end of story.

"What are you guys staring at each other for?" Pony flew in between them, "We've found the jackpot, B-fly!" She sighed, averting her gaze from Jackie and looked around seeing the tables and racks of Love Sentence merchandise everywhere. Pony had a pair of skinny jeans on, bragging about how well they made her nonexistent butt look great. Jackie had on a Justin shirt with a pair of matching grey sweatpants.

"How do I look?" Jackie asked. Star shrugged indifferently, but Marco flashed her a thumb's up. "Oh, and I think we _might_ be in serious trouble with the police," he added, "So, let's grab a few shirts and go. NOW. Also, where's Kelly?"

The green haired girl appeared from around the other side of the register with a bag in hand. Star picked out a pair of matching shirts that said "Just Friends" on it for her and Marco—he laughed at the irony—and two other shirts for Janna and Tom. She and Marco went up to the register to pay, though Marco kept peering out the window for cops.

"I got it, Star," he pulled a wad of cash out of his wallet. The clerk stared as he counted out the bills and handed to her neatly. "Sure, have a lot of money for a fifteen-year-old," she commented. "Also, is that some sort of wedding ring on your finger and your girlfriend's?" The teens froze and shared a nervous glance. Star never thought it would be a problem wearing their rings in public, then again on Earth teenagers didn't get married and she had no idea what to say in response. Marco opened his mouth but closed it again, making the cashier look suspicious. "Don't tell me you two _actually_ are," the clerk interjected. "Should I call someone…?"

Before Star could argue about the finer points of Mewnian betrothal, an alarm went off with other employees tackling Pony Head at the door. A mountain of clothes and other merch fell out of Pony Head and onto the floor. _Can this day get any worse!_ Star slapped her palm to her head as Marco's mouth fell open.

"Pony! What are you doing?!" she gasped with Pony laughing nervously. "They said blowout sale so…I thought they wouldn't notice," she grinned guiltily. "I guess I was wrong and I'm done shopping." She shook off her captors easily, neighing as she flew off, "Rip off artists!"

Cops arrived at the scene just as she left and looked around. "Hey!" they pointed at Star and Marco, "Aren't those the kids from that incident in the food court?"

"And they're married underaged!" the cashier added in. Marco slammed the money on the belt and grabbed Star's hand, "Keep the change! Star, get us out of here!"

Marco grabbed her tightly as she yelled, "Fantastic Exit Beam!" The spell backed them into Kelly and Jackie, who grabbed on to them as they flew out of the store past the cops. On the way out of the store, they managed to snag Janna and Tom who were being questioned.

Parked in front of the mall, a policeman sat in his car on the radio with the cops inside. "So…" he recapped the bizarre report he had just received, "You're telling me that a demon boy, who claims to be Prince of the Underworld, let his creepy human girlfriend turn a kid into a frog. Then you found an underaged married couple who's friends with a floating horsehead, a bush-girl and Ms. Thomas and the horsehead tried to shoplift…? How dumb do you think I am?"

Suddenly, Star and her friends burst out of the mall in front of the police car, with people pursuing them. "Heya Officer!" she waved at a face she knew all too well from Earth as they sprinted in a mad dash into the woods.

The officer laughed loudly and told everyone to stand down. "Welcome back, Star Butterfly!" he grinned. "It's been boring without you here."

* * *

"That was a _blast!_ " Star smiled, nearly skipping alongside Marco, who still was shocked by the events of their mall trip. Pony Head cackled at how much she was able to escape with from the mall, while Kelly and Jackie shook their heads. "How was any of that fun?!" Marco's eyes twitched, "Janna turned a boy into a frog, Pony tried shoplifting, that cashier thought we were married illegally, and the police shows up—"

Janna smirked, "That's how you know it's fun, Diaz."

"I turned the boy back into a human," Tom added, giggling with Janna at that memory.

"Guys, this isn't funny," Marco practically shouted. "Prison orange looks terrible on me." Star squeezed his hand, "It's fine, Marco. I can have my parents show up and explain things and pay for damaged. They're used to it."

Her comment garnered a laugh from everyone—almost everyone. Star's smile soon faded when she noticed Kelly looking guiltily in her and Marco's direction, saying something to Jackie. To Star's further surprise, she nodded to whatever Kelly said and walked past the duo.

"You guys walk on ahead," Kelly assured the group, turning to Marco. "Mind if I borrow Star for a bit?"

Marco narrowed his eyes but sighed. "Fine, my Shrub Warrior. Just don't—" Star gave him a knowing look. "—Don't kill each other." He joined Tom's side as the group left Kelly and Star behind.

They stood next to each other but refused to look the other in the eyes for a long moment. Kelly broke the silence, holding out her hand. "Look. Just… I'm not sorry for being mad at you, but I know this isn't my place. You never butt in with my issues with Tad."

Star exhaled slowly to release her tension, there was no reason to be mad at her friend and she knew it. "I get it, why you're mad at me," she said sincerely, then paused to think about what to say next.

"You have more reason than Jackie honestly," Star dropped her arms, sighing in defeat. "You actually _saw_ Marco when he was messed up over me and Tom, and you had his back when I didn't. I should be thanking you for being such a good friend to him." However, her thankful gaze turned harsh on a dime. "But Marco is _mine_ and I will _not_ hurt him again. Also, he's not pissed at me still. We talked about the dance and… let's just say there's no more doubt between us anymore."

Kelly froze for a moment before looking away, "I know you love him, and… well, I like the guy still. He's my good friend too." She laughed to dispel nervous feelings, ruffling her bushy hair. "I bet this is how Tom felt like when you two split up…" Star frowned, kicking the dust at her feet as she was once again reminded of something she had messed up.

"Don't mean it like that, I promise," Kelly held up her hands in defense. "I just don't want my sparring partner to get beat up in the heart, you know. The guy's going to have a hard enough time with those royal jerks as is."

When she closed the gap between them, Star half expected to fight, but she froze in shock when her friend hugged her. "Just don't hurt him again, and we're cool," Kelly said firmly without any hint of anger in her voice—just concern. "I just… I just want him to be happy, you know. And he is. So… Don't break that boy again."

"I won't." Star and Kelly let go, smiling at each other. "I know we aren't going to be buddy-buddy for a while," the princess added, "But I had reasons for what I did even if they were wrong."

Kelly only nodded, folding her arms. "But really… You had to make the dance _that_ showy? Marco was really flipping out back there."

"How angry was he?" Star asked earnestly, with Kelly looking at her feet. "He was going to kill someone. He was that hurt," her answer made Star bite her lip. While she felt his emotions, she never saw how he reacted to everything in person. She felt raw fear towards the end of her dance with Tom, thinking it was from something else. But coming from _Marco_ , of all people… "So you see why I don't want him to feel that hurt again, Star," Kelly said, interrupting Star's thoughts. "So, don't do that crud again, okay?"

"Yeah." Star rubbed her cheeks. "Want to hop on Cloudy?" Star made her trusty cloud ride appear, with Kelly smiling. "No charging fee? You are too generous," she hopped on and the two friends raced after their friends, both their minds feeling better about one another.

* * *

The line to get into the stage never budged an inch the entire time Marco and his friends stood there, which had been about two hours at this point. Star leaned on his shoulder, practically sleeping where she stood, Pony flew around and annoyed people, Jackie was listening to Love Sentence on her phone with Kelly, telling her about each song, and Janna and Tom kept playing tricks on each other. "Gimme back my phone, you demon," her fake annoyance made him grin as he held the phone out of reach with magic.

"You gotta be quicker than that," he kept moving the phone out of her grasp, chuckling. "Or I could give it back, for the price of one kiss." She folded her arms and rolled her eyes before giving Tom a quick kiss on his cheek. He dropped the phone unscathed in her hands to which his girlfriend stashed in his pocket, glaring at him as he laughed. _Star would have yelled at him by now_ , he thought to himself. On the dates he had been forced to tag along, Marco had seen plenty of arguments over Tom's teasing of Star going wrong. It seemed like Janna's chill attitude was a better match for his friend. _It's like fire and ice versus fire and gasoline_ , he noted.

Then he watched Janna shake her head slowly at Tom, "By the way, I have your house keys." She dangled his keys teasingly in front of the dumbfound demon who sputtered over and over about how she had managed to get him. "It's a secret," she shushed him with a finger to his lips, "And it's gonna cost you more than one kiss to find out."

 _I don't wanna know_ , Marco turned his attention to his sleeping girlfriend. No, that wasn't the right word for what she was to him. They hadn't had the talk on what the Prince's Ball meant in how they defined their relationship to normal people. That incident with the clerk in the store still weighed on his mind. There was nothing normal about his arrangement with Star and they were lucky that it didn't escalate from there and that the police knew them so well. " _You're my husband, y'know_."

Marco smirked, kissing Star's forehead, " _And I love being that, mi princessa_." Star giggled at the nickname and yawned as she stretched her arms. The duo looked toward a snickering Pony Head and a smiling Kelly.

"Was Prince Dorko a soft enough pillow?" Kelly teased, earning an eye roll from Star.

Marco smiled as he blushed, feeling both embarrassed at the playful teasing but a huge sense of relief coming over him, seeing Star and Kelly being so friendly again. " _Proud of you, Star._ " She gave him a thankful smile before talking to Kelly about something else. Marco straightened himself up, noticing Jackie absent-mindedly looking toward the parking lot. _Might as well liven up Jackie's mood._ He scooted closer to her, catching her attention. He was about to say something to her when Kelly got his attention.

"Guys, uh… I think Love Sentence is struggling with something," she pointed toward the band lugging very heavy equipment with some band members panting with sweat dripping down. "No wonder you guys like them so much; they are hot," Kelly smirked, some sweat dripping down her face. Star elbowed her, snapping Kelly out of the trance.

"Why don't you guys help them out?" Star asked with a playful smile. "I mean, you want to feel their sweat, right Kelly?" Kelly made a mock pout, soon smirking at her friend.

"You know what sounds like a great plan. Battle Buddy and Ice Queen, ready to help out our favorite band?" Kelly asked, with Jackie grinning ear to ear. Marco shot a puzzled look to Star when she nudged him in their direction, " _You are letting me hang out with people that you know have_ _ _a_ thing for me? And you are having issues with right now?_" Star answering with a giggle, " _My charming prince, those are my own battles. And besides, they are friends. You guys have fun._ "

They walked off as Star waved, with Marco smiling back. Kelly and Jackie had a surprised look on their faces but shrugged it off as he walked toward them. The trio of friends headed toward the band members, with Kelly's face growing lidded when Justin Towers looked in her direction. He put down his guitar, giving her a puzzled look, "May I…?"

Kelly rushed over and picked up the drum set and guitars, dashing past the other band members and placing them neatly down. _W-Wow… I knew she was strong but…_ Marco snickered an amusement. "We _were_ going to offer to help you but I guess my friend refused to even let you answer." He held out his hand, "Name's Marco and my very eager friend is Kelly. Next to me is Jackie. All of us love your music."

Justin smirked, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you kid. Wearing some of our merch, huh?" Marco playfully shrugged his shoulders, but inwardly he was screaming like a fan-girl. _Can't believe I'm shaking his hand!_ Jackie walked up to Justin, with him a thankful smile. "Your music got me through a rough patch, so really can't thank you enough dude. Need another couple of sets of hands to move things?"

"Just some of the amps and a few guitars," Justin shrugged, "Not a biggie. 'Cause of your help, we got some special badges that we _were_ going to hand out to the VIP crowd, but figured you guys might like some, as you are huge fans." Marco and Jackie had beaming smiles, same with Kelly as she slid over to the duo and making a soldier's salute. "A-Anything you need? Hun… I mean dude!" she stammered, "Y-You are really cool."

Justin couldn't help but smile at his new fan. "Your name is Kelly, right? Pretty name." Kelly's face only got redder, her glasses fogging up. "I will dedicate our first song to you." Justin pulled out a badge, pinning it to her shirt. Kelly's face had the widest smile and passing out, with Marco swearing he saw hearts escaping her green hair. _Love at first sight._ He joked, shaking his head. "Come on Shrub Warrior, we gotta help these guys out." Kelly refused to budge, still completely love-struck. He gave her a poke, but nothing broke her out of her trance.

"Uh… Jackie, can you?" She nodded, helping Marco pick Kelly up and set her on a nearby seat. While she sat there swooning, the duo went back with Justin and helped set up the remaining equipment, earning a thankful smile and some signed autographs from the band. Marco, Jackie, and a now awake Kelly carried a box full of badges, T-shirts and signed posters.

"So did we come across the best Love Sentence haul or what?" Jackie beamed with the widest smile she had all night. Kelly just hugged the shirt in her hands with a longing sigh, nodding in agreement.

"Wow, over Marco already?" Jackie teased, making Kelly stop in her tracks, playing with her hair.

"Can it girl," Kelly bit her lip, "I just think that guy is cute. He has the brightest eyes…"

Marco fixed his hold on the large box in his arms, holding back a snicker, "Star was like that at one point. Remember her never letting go of a Justin Towers poster for… I think it was a full week." Jackie rolled her eyes, not believing him.

"It's true! She even portalled her way into my room to show me her favorite poster," he continued "You also missed her Oskar phase…that was intense." Kelly and Jackie laughed at the comment, with the trio talking about past times together. Marco couldn't hold in the grin forming on his face, seeing his close friends clearly very happy. _This feels really nice._

Back at their seats, they showed their friends their merch haul, which was a million times better than anything from the mall. Kelly jumped right between Star and Pony, with a glowing smile, "And Justin signed my _shirt_! And called me cute! And…" She kept ranting and raving about the musician, with Marco placing the box of posters and other merch down next to him. " _Should I even ask?_ " Star jokingly said, with Marco throwing his arm around her. " _Kelly fell for Justin Towers. I don't get it, but glad she's happy._"

Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder and he clipped a huge, signed pin to her shirt. "I asked for the entire band to sign this one. And…" Star looked at the pin, with it reading: "To the best Queen of Mewni _._ "

He laughed as she kissed his cheek over and over in deep appreciation. "You missed how I got that," he said in between ticklish laughs. "They kept asking about where Mewni was? Someone asked if it was in Africa or something even. But once I told them someone said sorry for blowing up the billboard last year, they went along with it."

Star only shook her head, clicking her tongue in mock annoyance. "So you used fear, to get them into giving stuff for us?" Marco tapped his chin, shrugging his shoulders. She only laughed before jokingly asking, "Can tonight get any better?"

Lights were slowly coming on of the main stage, with Love Sentence slowly coming into vision. Star and the crew all shouted joyfully at the show starting, everyone hyped for what was to come. Kelly dragged Pony Head down closer to the stage to better ogle at her future husband, leaving everyone else behind. Janna sat there shrugging on her phone, while Tom was already singing along to the first song on her other side. This left Marco in an all too familiar spot, between Star and Jackie. _Time to reenact this nightmare_ , he groaned as he noticed that neither girl looked at the other or participated in the concert going on. The whole room was on their feet having a good time as Love Sentence sang and danced, and Marco was determined to get his friends to do the same. They had spent the entire day hating each other and that was stopping now.

He grabbed bother of their hands and pulled them to their feet as they looked at him in shock. Marco could see the unpleasant memories flash in Star's mind about the last time a similar situation happened, but he assured her that everything was fine. " _This is to get you and Jackie to have fun_ ," he told her, and he waved their arms to the music. Even without reading her mind, Marco knew that Jackie was reflecting on that same night.

Then to add to the layers of irony, the lights went down as Love Sentence began to hum a familiar chorus in four-part harmony. Jackie and Marco's eyes met as they smile—it was their song. "Come on, Diaz, let's kick it!" she began to dance in earnest, yanking on his arm to get him to join her. He smiled to himself as he watched her sway to the music and he twirled her for effect. She laughed as he brought her closer, staring into her eyes as he sang to her gently, "It's no secret about the way that we feel~"

"A love that's so pure—a love that's so real~" Jackie sang back to him sweetly, winking at him. "You showed me your world and it sign!"

"But you acted too slow and you ran out of ti-i-iiiime!" Marco belted at the top of his voice, getting into the music.

"And now we'll be~" Jackie sang to him.

"Just friends!" Marco grinned at her, making her blush in the strobe lights around him. They starred at each other, their eyes communicating everything they wished they could have said today. He saw Jackie regret and shame at how she let her anger get the best of her and snapped at Star. "Marco…," she murmured as they stopped dancing, "I—"

He shook his head to silence her, saying in time to the music, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Or, you either, Star." He turned to his girlfriend who stood still the entire time watching them. They all sat for a second as the song continued, oddly enough the lyrics matched their entire situation. Marco had been oblivious to both of their feelings, so, in a way, the drama was his fault. He should have gone after Star, not letting the balcony incident bottle up his budding feelings and making him focus on Jackie.

"Look, you two," he glanced at both of them, rubbing their hands with his thumbs. "I feel like this is kinda my fault that you two are like this. I shouldn't have gone after you, Jackie, when I was so hung up on Star. And, Star, I should have noticed you falling for me. So, I'm sorry."

Star and Jackie looked at him, then each other with guilt in their eyes. Squeezing his hand for courage, Star cleared her voice and said, "Jackie…I'm really sorry for essentially stealing Marco from you. I should have just talked to you about my feelings."

"Same to you, girl," Jackie sighed, "And you didn't 'steal' Marco from me—the two of you were always a thing. I should have realized that. I mean, remember that horrible sleepover Death Cube?" The three of them laughed at the memory of having their darkest feelings forced out of them by the Truth or Punishment Cube Pony brought. Star played with her hair nervously, remembering her confession about how complicated feelings were in regard to her own about Oskar and Marco.

She nodded at Jackie's question and the skater girl answered, "We're just teens and a lot of emotional stuff has happened. I… I still have feelings for Marco, that isn't going away for a while…." Her voice trailed for a second and her eyes watered slightly. Marco watched Star reach over to place a hand on her arm sympathetically. Blinking away the tears, she looked at Star's hand, biting her lip in contemplation.

"I… I'm not going to be okay with you and Marco dating for a while—you know that, right?" Jackie said honestly, with Star nodding in understanding. "But I'm open to us being just friends."

Star snorted at her pun and the two giggled together for the first time in ages. The silence between them wasn't a tense one, but rather, one of mutual understanding. Jackie was about to speak up, but Star cut her off, "I'm ready to give being 'just friends' a shot. I was a bit harsh with you before, but you needed to get where I was coming from. I know you love Marco still but he's _mine_. That being said if Marco and Tom can be friends, after the two nearly killing each other a few times, so can we."

They shook hands, with Marco looking on with pride. They can finally push the last of the drama behind them and move on. Star then surprised the girl by getting up and pulling her into a crushing hug. "I wasn't fair to you when you guys were a couple. I _did_ take him a lot of the time, and he _did_ put me over you. I regret how this affected us."

Jackie patted Star's back, her eyes getting watery, "Same, girl. Sorry for blowing up at you over the dance."

"You need to _trust_ me," the princess said earnestly as they pulled away. "If we do something, its cause both of us _agree_ to it. If you are mad at me, you are mad at him too." Jackie nodded and the girls went back to their seats as the tension between them dissipated.

" _Good job_ ," he kissed Star on the cheek as she blushed. She snuggled into his side, letting her relief wash over both of them. He kissed her again, finding her laughs to be irresistible. Her hand began to fiddle with the zipper on his hoodie, daringly pulling it down a smidge. What a tease, she was being right now, he chuckled to himself but stopped her from going further. " _You know I owe you for earlier. That's for later tonight though_ ," he purred to her seductively over the bond, making her cheekmarks glow slightly. Oh, how he loved watching her look flustered over him—it was very tempting… _Gotta keep it PG in public, Wild Man._

He noticed that Jackie had folded her arms, "Just tone the lovey-dovey stuff down when I'm around. Especially since I have to deal with _that_." She pointed to the shocking sight of Tom and Janna ferociously making out next to her. They were locked in a passionate embrace, ruffling each other's hair to the point that Janna's hat fell off. Marco's eyes twitched in horror—he could not believe he was seeing his best friend doing this.

"Ugh, Tom! That's gross!" Star shielded her eyes. Without breaking a kiss, Janna reached her arm around and flicked them off, smirking. _How pleasant_ , he rolled his eyes—that was so her though.

"Now you know how I felt," he said to Star.

"I never kissed Tom like that—not in front of you, anyways," Star wrinkled her nose in utter disgust. " _Plus, he isn't as great of a kisser as you_ ," she added in the privacy of the bond and Marco felt his cheek flush. He assured Jackie that they wouldn't go that far in front of her. Besides PDA wasn't his thing—the Wild Man hated an audience.

"All right Love Sentence fans," Justin said over the microphone as the latest song faded away. "We have one more song tonight, so grab that special friend of yours and get ready." The band formed a tight formation on the stage swaying slowly to a gentle synthesizer playing in the background. Star and Marco's eyes grew wide as they looked at each other and grabbed their hands.

"It's our favorite song!" they yelled in unison as they stood up in anticipation. Jackie tilted her head in confusion, " _This_ is your favorite song? Has it always been? I mean it's a _love song_."

Star and Marco nodded enthusiastically, staring dreamily at each other, to which Jackie continued her rambling, "It's a song called 'A Love Between Friends' and you really liked this song as friends and never thought it was weird?" Her words fell on deaf ears, as Star and Marco danced together where they stood. This was the song they used to sing together all the time after missions or on Friendship Thursdays. Suddenly, the entire world shrunk to just him and his beautiful princess as they held each other close.

"You and me~" he crooned to her softly with the band behind them singing the same words. "You know that's always how it's been meant to be~"

Star flashed him a lidded look, singing the next line, "By my side. I feel like I can get through the storms in sight~"

"You crashed into my world and gave me new sight," he held her closer in a tight embrace. "Now together, let's walk into the liiight~"

They sang to chorus together, "Nothing's deeper than the love. Than a love between friends~"

"And it's never gonna end~" he kissed her on the head, feeling every word of the song as if it were his own.

"And you'll always be my friend~" Star leaned into him. "We'll face life together, heart and heart and hand in hand~"

A spotlight landed on them causing them to freeze halfway through the chorus as the entire arena turned to them cooing at how cute they were. _Well, this is odd_ , Marco looked around wondering why this was going on. Star buried her face into her hoodie in utter embarrassment, which he felt like his own.

"Shout out to the Prince and Princess of Mewni on their honeymoon!" Justin announced reading from a card that was handed to him, his voice faltered in a hint of confusion and the crowd muttered amongst themselves. Since when did teens have honeymoons?

"Get it, Earth Turd!" he was thoroughly embarrassed when he heard Pony Head's shout over the crowd. Marco notice Tom, with ruffled hair and a goof smile on his face, wink at him while holding to Janna. So, this was the payback for the dance… _Uh, thanks, buddy_ , Marco gave him an odd glance.

" _Eyes on me, my love_ ," he felt Star turn his head back to her. They pressed their foreheads together as the music picked up again, so lost in each other's eyes as they hardly paid attention to the people watching and to the rest of the bridge.

"And no matter what can come our way~" the band sang. "Together we will always stay~"

Marco smiled as he sang the final words of the stanza, "Because I love you, in the friendliest way…" They kissed passionately, still swaying as they spotlight held on them and the audience cheered around them.

* * *

As the concert closed, everyone was celebrating such a great show. Marco and Tom chatted about the new songs playing, Jackie and Janna talked about how sick the effects were, and they all had to drag Kelly away before she tried to propose to Justin. "Girl, just give up. You don't need a man to be happy!" Pony said firmly as she and Star carried a struggling Kelly away.

"I don't want a man! Kelly whined, "I only _need_ Justin! He's mine!"

Star was lucky that she had the strength to contain the strong girl. Eventually, she used her magic to contain her in a glowing, indestructible chain. "So now what? The night is still young," her heart was saddened by this being the end of their trip to Earth. She hadn't mentioned anything about it, but this was likely her last trip down here for a looong time—if ever. This was the second to last day of the honeymoon, and afterward, the stress of being a royal waited.

"Sleepover at Diazes'?" Tom suggested, jabbing Marco. The prince nodded, "Sure, I mean my parents have more than enough room for all of us." He sent an apology over to Star about ruining their plans for tonight, but she reminded him that they had _all_ day tomorrow to make up for things.

Jackie spoke up next, "If we are having a sleepover, then the boys have to get their own room. And no sneaking off with boyfriends/ husbands, Janna and Star—we don't wanna hear that." Janna grumbled to herself, while Star nodded.

"It's totally not like Marco and I do that stuff anyway," she averted her gaze. She noticed Tom's disturbed eyes bore holes into her soul, just like during the camping trip. The poor guy didn't need to know or anyone else. She recoiled when Janna and Pony sniffed her. They snickered at each other with the group stopping around them.

"So, you're not going to talk about your odd smell, girl," Pony burst out laughing. Star tilted her head in mild confusion. _Smell?_ she smelled her arms but noticed nothing but her normal magically-charged perfume.

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked as he smelled her, feeling equally confused. "She just smells like flowers and stuff." Marco raised an eyebrow at his friend's gesture then took a whiff himself.

"I don't notice anything either," he commented, taking a deeper sniff—for science, he swore. Their friends watched in disgust as Marco wouldn't stop for a few moments. " _Down, boy_ ," Star teased as she gently shoved her prince away from her.

Janna shook her head, putting her hand on her hips with a wicked grin, "Wanna know what you smell like? Easy—you smell like you've been having a _really_ fun week with Diaz…I smell it on him too."

Star felt her heart marks glow intensely and she could feel Marco's skin flush hot. _Busted_. She had no idea what to say, besides trying to deny these allegations, "…We didn't do anything."

Pony rolled her eyes while Jackie and Kelly starred shocked. "I knew it, Marco," she folded her arms. "I knew you two were gettin' down, even though you denied it that one time."

"What?! We weren't back then—I mean we've _never_ ," he stammered in defense.

"So, when you and Star disappeared after the Prince's Ball…you weren't playing games..." Jackie put the dots together and covered her mouth with her hand. "So, 'videogames' really is your euphemism for—"

"…Guys, no," Tom cut in, shaking violently as his face paled. "They weren't doing that _at all_ , I assure you, right?"

Star and Marco nodded hastily, saying in unison, "Absolutely, nothing odd here." The group looked at them in amazement at how they moved in-sync but said nothing. "Let's…just drop this and keep going," Marco scratched his head and walked off. They followed behind him, putting the conversation behind them.

Jackie hung back for a minute with Star, smiling. "You know, today was fun, in spite of everything."

"Yeah, it was," Star agreed. "We still have a lot more fun stuff to do, so let's relax." They laughed and started making small talk about surfing and unicorn riding.

Star felt a rush of relief coming across her, feeling as if she accomplished something massive tonight. Looking ahead from her, seeing Marco laughing and smiling with his friends, she couldn't help but let future worries linger in her mind. She felt them from Marco too but they both shook them off. If the future's going to suck, they can at least enjoy this night with their friends.

* * *

 **Author Notes/ Review Round-up**

 **With last week, RK and I took a divide and conquer route with reviews. My responses are in bold, so you know.**

zeldex72 - Thank you so much for the kind words! For your own story, just take your time, have fun and just make sure you have a strong vision. If you have such a vision, you can go very far with your own original work.

Dredd2012 - Yeah, we had blast diving into Tom's character here and expect to see more of that in the future. Tom's speech was something I wrote the first draft off and was very proud of the end result Blackwolf came up with after her edits/changes. Tom is honestly the funnest character to write, as he has a shocking level of depth that I really wish canon would explore at some point (outside of you know, making him part of a rebound relationship that's literally only present to mess with everyone and push Marco into realizing his feelings... :l).

Oracle6044 - Glad you loved Star's speech and we have a lot planned for Kelly & Jackie. In fact, this very chapter (chap 13) dives into things regarding those two and how they patch things up with Star. Glad we are making the wait for S3B more bareable. Let's hope we all enjoy the show once it returns :).

A Unimpressive Name - I got similar comments about 'Connecting Troubled Souls' and honestly, the shows going down the path it's heading down for a good reason. It's a method to the madness, I find, which is something Blackwolf and I learned when writing 'Sign of the Moon'. Darker themes and a lot of the ideas we are touching on her can be explored in canon, just likely not the ways we are doing so here. And to make it clear as possible, Star and Marco had sex at the end of chapter twelve, with an optional smut chapter (Titled 'The Two Lovers') found on Blackwolf's profile. Many think it's some of the best 'smut' material in the fandom, which I honestly agree with.

Aldal - Updates are going to be rapid fire but we will keep up the quality, so don't you worry :). And Janna X Tom is being added into the mix due to how much fun it is to write the pair. While Jackie X Tom works out well (I have experience writing that honestly), Janna just opens up so much more doors for humor, leading to her and Tom's dynamic being so perfect to have here, more so when drama and more serious stuff comes into the mix.

Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro - Thank you for kind words and we will keep on writing :).

brazilianguy14 - Thank you! And yes, this story will maintain it's teen rating. If you want to see Star and Marco 'play video games', then head on over to Blackwolf's profile and read 'The Two Lovers', which is an optional one-shot piece (what we dub Chapter 12.5) taking place after the Prince's Ball. While they do have sex, it's only contained in that one shot. We address it for humor purposes in this chapter but we will never show it in a teen rated story. So don't worry if that's something that bothers you.

Star's Keyblade - Yeah, you are going see some tension between Star, Kelly and Jackie for a bit, though chapter 13 should make it clear things are making strides on a positive note. Marco showing everyone he can use magic was done on purpose and keep an eye out on chapter 14. Marco's usage of magic from that chapter and onward will be interesting to see unfold.

 **Molomar- Had to outdo the Tomar dance, you know. Thanks!**

 **imhere4svtfoe- The flashback ties into Marco's overall insecurities from the Tomar dance about Star's love for him being real (or it's supposed to). Also, yes, Marco's the weird kid that watches Star terrorize boys during Mewberty and wonders if she will choose him as her mating flight partner (nothing happened, don't worry). I don't think the show will ever get into the creep details about how it works. Tangos and waltzes are opposite in personality: one is sultry and the other more romantic and it's hard to convey the latter in words. Just know they danced and sparks flew. Kelly and Star fighting would be cool…hmm…**

 **Let me tell you that Tom's speech is so dang awesome that I reread it several times too because it's the best bro speech and shows that the guy can let go after all that's happened. He has Janna now so yay! As for Jackie and Kelly, they still have to get over Marco and that will play out in the coming chapters. As for lemons, that's a separate story- "The Two Lovers." Otherwise, the main story is going to stay T.**

 **RedLukas- Maaaaaaybe…also, yes, the ending is what it is, and stuff happens.**

 **allen Vth- Insecurities are weird and Star has to face them and Jackie. Marco is more about letting Star figure things out with his friends, but he does need to talk to them and sort things out. As for the dances, I wanted Star and Marco's dance to be very emotional versus just sexy. Janna's final form is being unleashed and idk if Tom is even ready for it, but he likes fun so here it is. I debated on having Starfan in here, but the Earth cast (outside of Jackie and the Diazes) are kinda weird to incorporate into the story. But yes, Starfan is squealing somewhere. Eclipsa knows all…don't feel too bad. As for what's going to happen with 3b, nothing is going to change much in the story because it's largely set in stone. I do know that I plan on having the story finished about week 3 (with 7 chapters left after 13).**

 **IceFire9- Sorry about that. Star is a hasty teen and does stupid stuff, plus she does get in trouble for it (even more so in 13).**

 **Mr. Ursine- Not done yet, there are about 7-8 more chapters after 13, so you're not late at all! Thanks for the kind words!**

 **Sugar- JanTom happens fast because it's a fundamentally different relationship from Starco. Janna and Tom are very straightforward about what they want (especially Janna) and I see their relationship being a lot more casual. Jackie and Kelly have their own issues with their feelings and Star to figure out, but they think they know what's better for Marco when they don't.**

 **Guest- You shouldn't hate them but feel for them. They both like Marco, but he's basically married to Star now and it's hard on them. They are salty and that comes into play in 13.**

 **Alaina brooker- To keep the story T, the steamy chapter is its own fic called "The Two Lovers" (so you know it is rated M for a reason).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back to another great chapter, setting up that next adventure on the horizon. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Where am I?_ Star looked around what appeared to be a giant room carved out of stone. The great limestone walls, moist and cool to the touch, formed a giant domed ceiling that was probably a hundred feet above her head and allowed the light of the Blood Moon into the cave. But the light of the moon wasn't inviting, it was rather eerie. Star had seen the Blood Moon enough to be able to decipher a lot of meaning from the various shades of red it cast. Vivid crimson to warn of danger, deep ruby to symbolize the romance between her and Marco, and a seemingly pulsating blood red to remind her of its ever-watching presence. Here though the light seemed paler and sicklier, giving it a foreboding feeling that Star couldn't shake. _What are you trying to tell me?_ She gazed up at the moon imploringly.

 _Come to the center…see and watch…_ a raspy, sailor-sounding voice entered Star's mind, biding her to follow him. Her mother had always warned her to stay away from creepy, magical voices in her head, but she could not help but follow as she felt a sort of pull lead her. _Okay, weird magic voice_ , she shrugged though the hairs on her neck bristled with fear and anticipation. At the middle of the room, the moon's light formed a concentrated beam that homed in on the mural carved on the floor. It was a giant crescent moon, with a sun and a star beside it. _Hey, isn't it just like that room from Saint Olga's…_ Star mused. What a weird adventure that had been, trying to bust out Pony Head with Marco. Just seeing what that prison school was like confirmed her deepest nightmares about being a princess: being forced to give up herself. True, Star's self could sometimes be a _wee_ bit destructive, but all she ever wanted in life was for someone to appreciate her for who she was instead of trying to force into being someone she could never be. Marco was the only person who got that…and he didn't look bad in that pink dress.

Suddenly, the room became shrouded in a red mist as images flickered hazily in front of Star's eyes. The first one had what looked like a dark mouth eating the moon—how lunar eclipses were explained to children on Mewni—and its fading light overlooked the ruins of Mewni smoldering in ashes. _This looks way worse than how Toffee left the place_ , Star remarked as she kicked a cloud of dust into the purple sky. Where was everyone?

" _Star?_ " her turned at Marco calling her solemnly. Now here's someone who could help her figure out this madness. He was standing there on a heap of rubble with glowing crescents on his cheeks, her handsome prince. _Why are you so sad, my love?_ She stopped herself from running to him when she saw his sorrowful expression. And she also realized that his hoodie was torn and muddy as if he had been fighting. She tried reaching out to him through the bond but felt nothing. " _Marco…?_ " she walked to him slowly, but he fled. _Wait, where are you going?_ She chased after him but was unable to catch up. That _never_ happened since humans ran so much slower than Mewmans—and she would know, Star had been chasing Marco a lot recently…

The scene shifted again, and Star was back in the cave again, huffing out of breath. Marco was nowhere to be seen and her heart sank. Something told her to look up and she saw a blazing sun and a bright blue star swirl around each other, coming closer and closer as if they were dancing to the Blood Moon waltz that played slowly in the air. _The Dance of the Sun and the Star_ …the same pirate voice from earlier rasped.

She groaned, " _But what does that mean? I don't speak cryptic symbols!_ " Whatever was going on or whatever this voice wanted from her, it just needed to tell her flat out. Was this the future or the past or the fact that ale and sugaritos don't mix well before bed…?

"Star? How are you…?" at the sound of her name, she locked eyes with a shocked Marco, still in his pajamas...

* * *

Star's eyes snapped open as she bolted away, clutching her panting chest. _Okay, no more sugar and booze before bed, I swear_ , she told herself as her mind adjusted to being outside of the creepy dreamland and back in her room. It was still night and the pale light of Mewni's numerous full moons streamed through her windows. Phew, none of them were red which made her relax. What was all that about anyway? She never had dark nightmares like that, and when she did have them, they were more anxiety dreams about being queen or married to Tom. Her proper dreams were bright and cheerful, full of clouds or fighting baddies or Marco—the latter was a subject of her dreams more and more.

"Something wrong, my princess?" she felt the bed shift as her prince turn to face her with a drowsy yet concerned expression on his lidded face. Oh right, he slept here now. When she was deep in sleep, she forgot that there was another person beside her. Stretching and yawning, Marco sat up beside her, bringing pillows behind him for support. She leaned against him, smiling at how warm he was from wearing long-sleeved pajamas while sleeping. His scent drove her lingering fear and bad thoughts away as she felt his grip around her tighten. She looked up at him admiringly but also full of longing. These moments between bouts of sleep were the only time they had for each other lately since they both had royal duties to attend to now.

" _Don't worry about that right now_ ," he said with a strained voice as he kissed her forehead. Right now, they were just Star and Marco, awake at about two in the morning as she recovered from a crappy nightmare. "So…uh, wanna talk about it?" he asked her after a moment of silence.

 _Might as well_ , she shrugged. She cleared the sleepiness from her voice as it crackled, "I've been having this dream a lot lately… that I'm in this cave and I see these images of Mewni in ruins and—"

"—a sun and star dancing," Marco finished her sentence so easily, and it shocked her a bit. He rubbed his head with his hand, "I've been having a similar dream like that lately too. No idea why or what it means." They both settled back down in bed and held hand as their mind raced a thousand miles a second trying to figure this mystery out. How could they both be having this dream—that was what bothered her. Well, the part that really scared her was how he ran from her…

"I don't remember that part—never have had it happen to me," he answered, reading her thoughts. "I remember watching the sun and star dance and some version of you nearly ran into me. Then I woke up."

"Do you think we're sharing dreams or something?" she asked him directly. That last Marco felt like him in a way that her mind's constructions of him never did. Could their weird bond allow them to do that? It hadn't happened before this moment…then again, she always wondered how that bond even started in the first place…

Marco gripped her hand tighter, "I admit there's a lot we don't know about this—" he pointed to their foreheads, "—And about the Blood Moon, but we're missing out on valuable sleep, so let's find out another night." She pouted at him, " _I don't wanna sleep, I only get to see you during moments like this_." He was always gone when she woke up.

He hugged her close, releasing his longing to her—how he missed holding her and being by her side while he was out on prince business. " _It won't be like this always, I promise_ ," he held her tight as they drifted back to sleep. Even though his words were meant to comfort them both, Star noticed the niggling doubt in them.

* * *

"Star! Wake up, you're gonna be late!" her mother's endless banging on her door woke up Star with a jolt. _Crap!_ The princess knew without looking at her clock that she had greatly overslept by the amount of sun streaming through the window. Blinking away the remnants of her dreamless sleep, the details of her room came into clear focus. _It's too bright_ , she groaned as she sunk back into the bed and pulled her comforter over her head, which throbbed in pain. In the darkness, she felt the booming pulse in her ears still as her eyes began to droop, trying to welcome back sleep…

"STAR BUTTERFLY!" her mother yelled louder this time. _UGH!_ "I hear ya, mom! I'm coming!" she shouted back at her in irritation. Yesh, Moon could be so infuriating sometimes with this whole "being early to meetings" mantra. Who cared if she showed up _right on time_ and not a half hour early? The kingdom wasn't going to end over that. _Come on, you can't start the day in a sour mood_ , she reminded herself.

With a pointed sigh, she rolled over on her other side, reaching out her arms. "Marco, good morning…" she muttered through a sleepy yawn, but her arms met nothing but more pillows. _Oh…that's right_ , Star looked longingly at his side of the bed which was already neatly made with the sheets tucked in. On his pillow was a note that simply said, "Sorry I'm always gone when you wake up. Just know that I love you and that you're the light of my life -Marco." She smiled softly as her eyes began to water at how massively sappy that was. He always left dorky letters on his pillow for her when she woke up, usually with a corny message or love poems written on them with care. It was his gesture to try to convey that he was symbolic with her.

The last month since the Prince's Ball had been rough without him by her side most of the day. They both knew going into this commitment that the time to go on adventures and be around each other all the time would diminish, but Star never anticipated that the separation would be this bad. They hadn't gone on a date since the Love Sentence concert—if that counted—or had a Relationship Thursday where they didn't fall asleep within the first five minutes of a telenovela episode. It wasn't like she expected a new adventure every day like it had been on Earth, but she wanted Marco by her side—was that too much to ask for? She placed the note on the nightstand he had brought with him from his room and buried her face in his pillow to take in his scent. It gave her the courage to get through the day.

Letting her thoughts on Marco linger, she got off the bed and dressed. As she walked to the closet, a couple of the laser puppies roused from their sleep and began to play at Star's feet, yipping happily. "Not now, sweeties," Star nudged them out of the way as she selected her blue dress from the closet, "Mama's got work to do."

The puppies whined in response and slinked back to their sleeping brethren and Glossaryck, who was lounging in a pile of Star's clothes and other things. Marco had been nagging her to clean that up, especially since he nearly walked into a bear trap one night. She giggled at the memory of his screaming waking her up in the dead of the night as he struggled to free his pajama pant leg from the snare. Of course, she had suggested that he could always take them off…

Her memories of the night made her sigh wistfully and she shoved them away. Star slipped on her dress, but the zipper got caught halfway up her back. She was about to call Marco to help her but stopped herself. _I'll just magic up my dress_ , she grumbled, reaching for her wand. Once fully dressed, the princess grabbed her crown and headed out the door. There she found her mother tapping her foot impatiently as she checked her watch. "You're only going to be _two_ minutes early at this rate," the queen fussed at her daughter. "You better not have been wasting time with Marco in there. You're lucky we let you keep your sleeping arrangements because it isn't—"

"—That wasn't going on because Marco isn't here, as usual!" Star whirled on her heels, facing her mother as she yelled. Moon was taken back in speechless shock at the breach of decorum, but the rebel princess did not care. She stomped down the hall, blinking back tears with Moon following in silence. Star tried to reach out to Marco for comfort, but she didn't get much of a response. He told her that everything would be alright and to try to keep good cheer in it all, but his voice felt strained. Even though their bond allowed them to know each other's thoughts and feelings perfectly, Star had been sensing that there was something _off_ about Marco. He never went into detail about how his days, and it felt like he was hiding something. She never probed him deeper on that, she respected his privacy after all, but it hurt that her own husband felt like he wasn't able to share his thoughts.

Star relaxed slightly, letting her clenched fists unfurl. Maybe she was being depressed over nothing, she should have known that an adjustment period would take place. She glanced at Moon out of the corner of her eyes watching her with slight concern. This would be a good time to get advice from her mother, she had to have words of wisdom for a time like this. Star dropped back the Moon's side and cleared her voice as she began, "Hey, Mom. So…uh… how do you deal with being away from Dad a lot?"

Her mother rubbed her chin for a second, "Lemme guess, you're missing Marco because he isn't around?"

That was the "duh" of the century, but Star refrained from rolling her eyes. She was interested to hear what her mother had to say on the matter. Moon had a reputation of being coldhearted—not in a mean way, but calculating and stern, hence her title "The Undaunted." Yet, since Star had returned to Mewni to face Toffee, she has seen a different side of the queen: tenderhearted and caring. She badly needed her mother's comfort right now.

"I don't know what to tell you, Star," Moon said after a moment. "This is what you and Marco signed up for. Remember in his vows about pledging to put duty over self? That's what us royals do—the kingdom's interests are _our_ interests first and foremost." Star's heart sank, not at just Moon's words but at the callousness of them. They came out perfectly flat, as if rehearsed and automatic.

The queen continued her lecture, "That's why the Crowning comes before the Promising. You're lucky I let you keep it your way, by the way. Marco—and you, for that matter—is married to Mewni before each other. Mewni needs monarchs to keep everything running, and it's only going to get worse when you're the queen one day. This is but a foretaste of what's to come. Then with kids in the mix, you send them off the be raised by the guards and—"

Star didn't stick around for the next part of her speech—the thought of her abandoning her children to be raised by someone else made her stomach turn. She was stupid to think that her mother would ever understand her. Moon lived in a world where being a slave to rules and traditions at the expense of everything else was normal. Over and over, Star had been trying to convince herself to be a better princess, but what if she wasn't the problem and be in the role of a princess was? It was cruel and wrong to be forced to give up any happiness with Marco for anything—no matter if the rationale behind it seemed just. _Am I really second guessing being a princess?_ She froze in realization—this had never happened before. Even when she was thoroughly upset and disgusted for the millionth time over being forced to do something or follow a musty, old tradition, Star never thought about leaving it all. Quitting was never a word that came up in her mind. Yet…she felt tempted.

"Your Highness," she was brought out of her thoughts as a knight bowed to her outside of the throne room. "Your audience awaits." Sighing, she straightened her crown and walked into the room with head high. Her guests were mostly other royals and a few heads of important organizations and guilds gathered to hear the princess's latest proposal to further Monster Rights in the kingdom. It would be a hard sell; there hadn't been much progress in obtaining more rights for monsters since the failed Monster Bash. They were still feared and treated like second-class citizens, and while Star no longer believed that change would come overnight, she had hoped _something_ would be different by now. Hopefully, the new laws Star thought up would become a step in the right direction.

The guests bowed before her and she motioned them to sit when she sat on her throne. She ignored the empty one next to her where Marco sat as her prince. He was always so supportive of her princess duties—if only he could be here. The scroll placed on the table before her was the result of them both working together. She told him that he didn't have to—usually, the princess or Queen handled the ruling of the kingdom alone. However, the ever-dutiful Marco insisted, and they wrote it together with Star handling the main ideas and her prince researching existing laws and loopholes. He even signed the bottom as her first supporter. _We're gonna make Mewni better together_ , she smiled to herself, seeing his official signature next to hers. She rubbed the little star on her ring as if pleading for strength from Marco, then she stood up to address her audience.

"Members of the Butterfly family, of the Corn Growers' Association, and other esteemed guests," she said in a strong voice, "I welcome you to this policy meeting. As the future Queen of Mewni, I am concerned about the welfare of everyone in this kingdom and in our allies' kingdom. This includes monsters, too." She began to sweat as she watched the faces of the audience frown a little as they shifted in their chairs, unamused. Star willed herself to keep it together, and she motioned to Manfred to bring out the projector for the slideshow presentation—which Marco said would be a good idea.

Star dimmed the lights in the room with magic and switched on the machine to show the first slide. It was a picture of one of the many sprawling golden cornfields outside of the castle. Clearing her voice, the princess began to deliver her speech, "You see, there are over several hundred million acres of arable land in the kingdom of Mewni proper. This doesn't take into account the lands of our allies. Of this land, we dedicate three hundred million to the growing of corn." She hit the remote to display a graph over the image, "As you can see, Mewni's corn harvests have gone up over time as we are becoming more and more productive on less land, thanks to some new technology from Earth, like better fertilizers, plows, genetics, and…we're testing out tractors this year, am I right?"

The head of the Corn Growers' Association nodded gleefully, "We have a shipment of two thousand coming in, thanks to your arrangement to Prince Marco. We just gotta retrofit them to run on magic instead diesel—whatever that is. May I ask for a small investment on that matter? It'll make us a thousand percent more productive."

"Notion granted," Star nodded to him, feeling proud that her Marco was already leaving a positive mark. She steadied herself for a second—the next part was going to be a bit contentious. She hit the remote to show monsters growing stunted corn on a patch of muddy ground. There was no shred of emotion on anyone's face as Star began again, "As you can see, monsters are left with the marginal and poor land that isn't suitable for the growing of corn. It impacts their societies, as they are more susceptible to famine and bad harvests. We have plenty of land to spare so I have an idea. What if we give up some of our land to the monsters and share our technology?"

The Corn Grower leader scratched his beard, thinking for a moment, "We could spare maybe six to ten percent of our acreage and _still_ produce as much corn as we have been. And I can always ask the prince to negotiate for a small fleet of plows and tractors. How does that sound, You Highness?"

Before Star could get a single word out, Uncle Heartrude stood up and stomped his foot in protest—the universal signal for rejection in Mewni. At that, even more Butterflys, other ambassadors, and dignitaries did the same and the princess's heart sank for she knew that her cause was lost. Her uncle glowered at her harshly as he said, "Notion _rejected_." He put icy emphasis on the last word to really dig into her. "Why should we cede an _inch_ of land to monsters? They are our enemies!"

"They have families to feed, just like us!" Star interjected, standing from her throne. She allowed the light to return to the room and her hands glowed with magic-induced frustration. It was like this every single time with them and she was sick of it! So, what if monsters were different? They needed food and freedom just like Mewmans. She had spent time with Marco learning about the struggle for rights among Earth's people in school, so she was determined to do the same in her home. "Why can't you be more hospitable to our neighbors?" she asked bitterly.

"Oh look, we got another Monster Lover in the family," another Butterfly shook her head, causing Star to freeze. "I knew this would happen when I saw who she chose!"

The room exploded in an uproar as more and more joined in their taunting of Star and Marco. They brought up the same arguments: pollution of the family line, corruption of magic, Marco's fitness to rule when he wasn't a Mewman. All the while, Star stood rooted in place as if she were frozen into ice. It felt like the walls were closing in on her as they kept harping on her every choice and decision. She was just a failure—there was nothing she could do to fix that fact in their minds. Her instincts begged her to call Marco to her side, but she couldn't make him worried. _Leave me alone!_ Her mind screamed in agony, causing a beam of magic to accidentally shoot from her hands. It nearly missed a couple of ambassadors as it blasted a hole in the castle wall, letting in daylight from outside. The arguing stopped, and all eyes fell on a trembling Star, who held her hand in horror at what happened. She hadn't done anything like that since the wand was contaminated by Toffee…

"Look what that boy has done to Star!" someone cried in horror, "She's turning into the Queen of Darkness!" _No…nononono_ , Star stumbled backward into the throne and fell on the floor. _This isn't happening!_ She got up and raced out of the doors of the throne room in a mad dash. In the distance, she could vaguely hear her mother calling, but she refused to stop running until she had left the castle grounds.

* * *

Marco paced outside the training room of the Knights' Barracks, gripping the pommel of the sheathed rapier at his side with his mind prepping itself for the nightmare he _knows_ is to come. Whoever thought it would be a good idea to have a prince show up to Kingsguard training sessions to teach combat was by far the stupidest person to ever live. Sure, it probably had a purpose in building a trusting relationship between a new monarch and his personal guards, but that only worked if the knights _liked_ their prince. Marco practiced his breathing as he stared at the wooden gate that separated him from the trial that awaited. He just had to remember what Tom told him, keep his rage in check and not let them get to him. _Play it cool, Diaz_ , he placed his hand on the gate and sighed with defeat already. It was time to meet his _bestest friends_ on Mewni, he groaned inwardly as he walked down the hall. His skin stung in memory of the last few sessions when he naively thought that they wouldn't use their actual blades on him. If there was a silver lining in this, Marco had perfected healing spells.

He closed his eyes for a second to steady himself before walking into the training arena. There his knights were already waiting, perched on stools like owls watching mice from trees. They glared at him, clutching the broadswords that lay in their laps. Most importantly, their faces bore deep scowls etched into them—not a shred of warmth or welcome were in them. Nevertheless, Marco stayed calm, flashing his fake smile at his knights and squires.

"Good morning, my knights and squires," he said coolly, grabbing a stool to sit on. No one moved a muscle, and someone spat towards him. _Lovely_ , he struggled not to roll his eyes at the gesture. They didn't scare him in the slightest. During his time on Mewni, Marco had been attacked by dryer lint, nearly killed by a stump deity, faced an angry demon twice, and had been tortured in the Underworld. He lifted his chin at them, almost daring them to do their worst.

Marco folded his arms, "Who's ready for today's lesson? Or are you going to sit around and stare at your future king? That's fine too." Tough crowd today, he shrugged as they still didn't respond to him. _If they wanna play that game, then I will too_. He fished in his jacket pocket for his cellphone and began to play a game as the guard watched puzzled. As the minutes went on, a dry cough sounded as the rustle of cloth and the clinking of chainmail signaled the restlessness of the knights. He looked over the edge of this phone to see them shuffled on their stools. They probably expected the prince to lecture them on respect or on starting training sessions on time. That was not happening today—his words fell on deaf ears each time, so why bother? Tom had told Marco that not everyone would like him, and these knights were living proof.

The harsh sound of a wooden leg scooting on stone alerted the prince that someone had gotten up. Higgs stormed towards him and slapped the phone out of his hand. It hit the floor with a clatter—luckily it had a case and a screen protector. "What is your deal, dork?" she huffed at him, "Aren't you supposed to be barking orders or training us?"

The prince smirked, trying not to laugh, "Why bother? I get up early from my warm bed, leave my beautiful princess behind, put on this suit just to come down here to be picked on by the likes of you." The squire kicked the phone out of reach, trying to egg on a fight, but Marco didn't budge. They played this game all the time, baiting him to lash out. They wanted to see him act like a savage animal, just like Dave and the Lucitors. After all, Marco was Star's "Monster Lover" but he wasn't going to give them a show.

Higgs slugged him across the cheek, nearly knocking Marco off his stool but the prince held on. Ignoring the sting on his face, he met her eyes in a challenge—she wasn't going to make him crack. None of them were. She growled, preparing for another swing but she stopped herself. Instead she rocked back on her heels, folding her arms as she paced around him like a vulture. Marco followed her with his gaze, ready for anything—he wasn't letting her out of his gaze for a second.

"You know I'm not done with you, Nerd," she jeered as she walked. "Just because you have the princess and the crown, means _nothing_ to me. You're still a fake squire that exists out of pity." Marco said nothing, these insults weren't new at all—they lost their sting from how often he heard them from her lips. _Come on Higgs, make up some new_ , he goaded her inwardly with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, she slipped behind him and shoved him into the ground. As Marco picked himself up, he heard the metallic noise of a sword being drawn. Her blade glinted in front of him threateningly.

"Get up and fight my squire like the prince you are!" Sir Stabby shouted at him. Marco knew what the knight _wanted_ to say: "like the _monster_ you are." The prince stood up and folded his arms as the other knights spurred him verbally to fight. His hand itched for his blade and the blood roared in his ears, but he stayed still. They weren't getting a show from him, he exhaled slowly and closed his eyes to block out the noise. His mind brought images of the meadow with Star laying beside him bathed silver in starlight. The experience felt so real it sent chills down his spine: her skins against his, her lips brushing his, the excitement glinting in her eyes…

"Wake up, Nerd!" Marco felt he legs get kicked from under him and he smacked the ground hard. Then he felt the cold steel of the sword graze his side while he was still down. His body was so numb that the pain barely registered on his nerves. Marco winced but clenched his fists to keep in his rage. _Don't let them win and take Star away from you_ , he willed himself to let the anger go.

" _Marco_ _?_ " Star's voice was panicked in his mind. She knew something was wrong—which was what Marco tried so hard to keep from her. It wasn't that he liked keeping the truth from her, he just didn't want to worry her or make her feel bad about putting him through all of this. Forcing himself to steady his voice and silence his inner fear, he told her that he was perfectly fine. " _Oh,_ " she said slowly, trying to keep her voice cheerful, " _Well, I'll see you tonight_." He was going to have to be honest with her…and that's what hurt him more than the cuts, the bruises, the humiliation. Bitter tears leaked out from his eyes, he wanted to protect _her_ for a change.

Noticing his tears, Higgs kicked his side and he slouched over wheezing. "Look at how weak you are," she poked him with the tip of her. "Stand up and face me like a prince. Guess you're as much of a failure as the princess is."

Marco bristled, clenching his fists as newfound energy flowed through his veins, giving him the strength to stand. "What did you call Star?" he spat, not even bothering to address her by her title as was proper. Higgs smirked, knowing she had won, "Aye, the Prince speaks. I found what makes him talk—his princess. Now, I came here for my cruddy lesson on rapier combat, so show me." She wanted a lesson…she was going to get one alright, he grinned darkly unsheathing his blade.

Straightening his royal suit jacket with one hand, Marco engaged Higgs's eager weapon in front of him. Memories of their last fight lit up in his mind like lightning as they circled each other like sharks. "You wanna a lesson from me?" he said darkly, "Well, I'm happy to oblige."

"We're ready too!" The rest of the knights took up arms and gathered around Higgs with dark grins. Marco cracked the muscles in his neck and flashed a cocky grin. Twenty to one, huh? It was boring how typical they were in their actions. He knew that they were going to circle around him and taunted him while using their real blades—not the dulled practice ones he knew they had. No matter how scary it always got, he wasn't running away—that he knew. He had to just learn to deal with it, all the while not let it get to him. The line of swords closed in around him like the fangs of a wolf, but Marco stayed remarkably calm in the storm. Gripping his rapier tighter, he accepted his fate. Bring it!

* * *

After two long hours of "training," Marco bowed gracefully and gave his _trustworthy_ knights a hearty goodbye, before falling on the ground and hissing in utter agony by the door. The cuts, gashes, and bruises were starting to take their toll on his broken body, nevertheless, he managed to limp back into the castle. The doors were bizarrely knocked open, which made the prince raise an eyebrow in mild concern since he knew that Star had an important meeting today. _I hope that's going better than my day_ , he sighed as his eyes gazed at the hall that lead to the throne room. He needed her to be here with him to hold him and tell him that this horrible reality _wasn't_ their life from now on. That things will get better again… He began to tear up slightly and it took all of his strength not to cry out to her. He made it to a more private corridor and slumped against the wall exhausted.

Ripping off his shirt, he tossed the accursed thing on the ground, for it was soaked with blood and sweat. He also ripped off the thin shirt of armor, which had done little to protect his body from the repeated blows. He guessed it prevented the edges of the swords from being lethal, but that was about it. The cooler air on is fresh wounds made him wince in pain, but it was nothing compared to what he was about to do. Now began the ritual of healing himself, the _favorite_ part of his days. Summoning magic to his pointer finger, Marco slowly and carefully traced over the gashes while the spell stitched his skin together. This was always the part where he worried that Star would pick up on what was going on, but she hadn't yet. He ground his teeth to prevent himself from yelping during the five minutes it took to heal and clean himself up. At least he had taken the time to restock the bandages and wipes in his fanny pack.

While he was busy with fixing himself up, he failed to notice the silent observer nearby who covered her mouth in utter horror at seeing Marco patch himself up. The prince nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the queen gasp while rushing to his side, "Marco? What happened?"

His first instinct was to hide his exposed chest from his mother-in-law, but he figured that she had seen this much of him during the "Moon incident" so why bother. She instinctively started mumbling another healing spell to get the wounds on his back he couldn't reach. Plus, she mended his jacket and cleaned his blood-soaked shirt, making them as good as new while he cleaned his armor with some armor wipes from his fanny pack. He shot her a grateful glance when she had finished healing him and he found the strength to stand again. The concern brimming in her eyes signaled that a serious talk was brewing, to which Marco resigned himself to confess the truth as to what was going on. He was a mess and he knew it, covered in nearly healed scars with tears sliding down his cheek.

He buttoned up his newly mended shirt as Moon found the words to say, "This happens every time, doesn't it?"

Marco nodded, refusing to say anything more. The alarm on his watch beeped, signaling that it was time to go to the town hall that he nearly forgot about. Hopefully, it wouldn't go on too long, it was Relationship Thursday. Before he rushed off for the next royal appointment, Moon grabbed his arm. "Why didn't you tell, Star?" she demanded in a voice that was packed with more anger than he expected.

"And make Star feel even _guiltier_?" Marco fixed his suit jacket, his face downcast with a defeated expression. "I signed up for this and I plan on sticking to it. It's what I agreed to… To be with Star." He sighed bitterly, looking at his feet. He would do anything to stay with her, but it was taking a toll on him—could he really bear it? Wiping the tears with his sleeve, he dared himself to look the queen in the eyes as a true prince would.

"You know, I talked with Star this morning about 'duty over self' and I'm sure you know about that," her answer was so controlled, almost like a mere reflex. Marco let out a jaded laugh at the whole thing, it reminded him of what Star had always complained about royalty. It was all a game of show, overwriting natural impulses and emotion. It made him feel ill, like being slugged in the guts.

"Yeah, duty over self," he repeated the words from his vows in a hollow voice. "Helping people that hate my guts. Having a personal guard that _tries to kill me_ every single day. Not being able to actually spend time with your daughter to help this kingdom. I'm aware that this is how it should be." Moon was taken aback by the callousness in his words, but she said nothing for a moment.

She tenderly placed a hand on his shoulder, "You remind me of my husband when he was first made my king. So, scared and hurt by the way my family and the other royals treated him. I was powerless to really help him, but I learned that these were battles he had to face alone. Just as I had to learn to run the kingdom alone. Being a royal comes with a great price, Marco, and you must learn to bear its burden. Also, don't go back to the Kingsguard alone anymore—I am going to settle the matter myself."

He felt a small smile grow on his face, "Thanks, Moon."

She nodded firmly, "By the way, I'm not mentioning this to Star because that's for _you_ to do. You shouldn't hide this from her." At that, she released him to go to his meeting. Every word she said was correct, he had to learn to deal with his new life—one that he knew from the get-go would be hard. And he had to tell Star, even if she was hurt by the real truth. He would have to deal with how to go about that later for he reached the Citizen's Counsel office at the end of the hall. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, he channeled peaceful thoughts to dispel what had happened hours before. _My kingdom needs me_. He opened the door, mask firmly in place.

Marco was greeted to a room with a great oval table with royals from the various kingdoms seated and chatting to one another. To his dismay, a good number of them were from the royal Lucitor and Butterfly family. _Great, out of the frying pan and into a landmine. How fun._ Choosing to ignore them, he silently took his seat at the head of table as they watched him with narrowed eyes as if he were a stranger who had let himself in. The second Marco sat down, his chair gave way, dumping him to the ground with the royals snickering. _This is just petty. Adults shouldn't pull stupid pranks that even Janna would scoff at._ Nevertheless, he picked himself up, dusted himself off, and decided that standing would be the best course of action. It's healthy, after all. Glancing at his watch, he noted that there were sixty seconds left before the start of the meeting, so he used the time to size up everyone in the room.

Besides the usual enemies, he noticed that the head of the Corn Growers' Association looking sadly at the grains in the wood of the table. From that, Marco knew that Star's proposal had gone through. _Great, they're giving her a hard time too_ , he shot a glare at the Butterflys. He willed himself to calm down, he would deal with that after he finished his royal duties. Marco's alarm went off to alert him that it was time for the meeting to start. "Welcome, royals and esteemed citizens of Mewni," he said in his warm "prince" voice. "As Prince of Mewni, I am here to listen to your complaints and suggestions. Anyone want to start us off?"

One Butterfly shot out of her seat, waving a folder stuffed with so many papers that the binding was tearing, "I have more complaints about you being Mewni's future king!" Her gleefully voice made Marco grind his teeth.

"You always seem to have more of them every time I start a meeting," he said coldly, "I'm going to have to start a new file cabinet for your complaints alone, so I'm going to ignore them. Any real suggestion or complaint?" They scoffed at the audacity, but Marco didn't care if his mask was slipping.

He noticed Sir Steven, the head of the Blacksmith's Guild, stand up, waving his hand to catch the prince's attention. Marco nodded in approval and the blacksmith spoke, "Prince Marco, we need to discuss the shipment of iron and ore for armor crafting. In addition, I need to get more funding for the steel plates, considering many huts are damaged from a recent attack."

Marco rubbed his chin, entering his "prince mode." Closing his eyes, he counted large amounts of numbers in his head, considering how the distribution was spread and other factors. Settling on a decision, he opened his eyes and silently nodded. He looked in Steven's direction, giving him a knowing look, "My good friend, I'm not sure we have enough funds, considering a lot of it is being used for taxes for the royal families." The Butterflys gasped indignantly but Marco held up his hand, shooting a deathly angered look.

With the royals silenced, he continued, "That being said, I'm very positive that we can divert some resources from the royal Kingsguard to help fund the recent act my princess was able to pass, dubbed _Mewni Restoration Project 2.0_ , which will come into effect within the month. Please give us some time, as we know how valued your service is to this kingdom, my friend."

Steven gave a thankful nod and sat down. Another hand—or wing rather—shot in the air from Rich Pigeon of all people and seeing his longtime ally helped Marco relax _._ His fellow prince stood up on his pair of robotic legs and spoke in a voice full of concern, "Marco, my chum, how are you going to combat those accursed comments many of our allies here are you accusing you of? They accuse your union with Star as being 'Monster Love.' It's all in the tabloids."

"I wanted to address this manner for a while now, so thank you, friend." Marco folded his arms behind his back with a serious look on his face. "You know it's funny," he spoke as he paced slowly, "Many royals were against me accepting Star's hand, when I look a lot less like a monster than Prince Thomas. No offense meant to my brother-at-arms, but I look a lot more like a Mewman than he does, yet _I'm_ the monster…" He noticed the Lucitors scowl as if salt had been rubbed on old wounds with the Butterflys joining them. The room was in complete silence and tension filled the place like fog.

Marco stared them down as he finished his point, "I will level with you all right now. I do not appreciate being treated as if I'm _not_ Mewni's Future King. I will be in the future and the faster all of you accept that the better I can complete my _job_. My _duty_ to the kingdom. So, I would advise everyone in this room to listen to me and treat me like you would like to be treated. Is that a reasonable request?" Rich Pigeon clapped his wings in approval, with other kingdoms nodding in agreement. Many of the commoners and merchants joined too, even with some of the Lucitors reluctantly nodded in approval. Most of them and the Butterflys said nothing though.

In fact, one of them stood up and boldly declared, "No, we will never listen or respect you and that rebel failure. She knows _nothing_ about ruling a kingdom! She's just wasting everyone's time with a fake prince like _you_ and pushing for vile monster rights!" Marco glared daggers at the royal and everyone half expected him to explode. But the prince releases his fists and exhaled slowly to release the anger. He was going to fight like a prince.

Clearing his voice, he said plainly, "Rebel failure? Now, is that how you talk about your own _family_ and my dearest wife?" He noticed the surprise when he dropped the "w-word" in his speech. They better get used to that too—he was going to stay by her side forever and father her heirs. He rubbed the sun on his wedding ring, staring at it as is glowed a dark red in the light. It reminded him that there was a bond between them that could never be broken, not even by these jerks.

Marco gently rested his hands on the table, conveying his seriousness, "You all say that _my_ princess is a failure, that she's a loose cannon and has no idea what she's doing, but that's not true. She's master Mewman law in only a few months of studying—how many of you have done the same? She spent her entire summer while dating Prince Thomas fulfilling her royal duties, and, of course, she's is doing currently right now with me. I assume you spoke with her today about her proposal for more farmland for the monsters and swiftly rejected them, yes?"

"T-That wasn't reported to Queen Moon yet. How did you know?" a Lucitor who had been at that meeting gasped. Marco grinned inwardly, they had no idea how much he had helped her with that proposal. The hours they spent scouring books and discussing corn yields. Yet, that wasn't the reason why he knew what had happened.

"Because I know you will reject every single act or law, even when she's Queen and has more power over you, simply because you hate her very being," Marco nearly spat the last word out. "We will be drafting more laws and treaties, each one finding a new loophole to bypass. Because we want to give service, respect, and love to _all_ of Mewni's people, not just _you_." Marco sat back down, hands folded together and a smile now returning to his face. "I'm a very smart young man, getting the best grades in my class. _I know a lot._ So… I would advise you to speak to me as an equal not as…" Marco tapped his chin playfully, making a chuckle. "I'm sorry, I forgot the term. Can you share some of them? As I remember royals like yourself saying such a rainbow of statements toward me."

The Butterfly Royal was speechless, simply standing up and marching out of the room. Marco inwardly laughed but his face was a simple, joyful smile. "That's a shame, I was sure she was going to offer valued insight. Oh well, who is next?"

* * *

By the time Marco made his way back upstairs, the sun had long set over the kingdom and it was late at night. Many parts of the castle were already darkened, signaling that the knights, servants, and the royal family were asleep. That of course, included Star as Marco noticed their bedroom door was closed and no light came through the seams along the doorframe. He placed his hand on the door sadly, remembering that it was Relationship Thursday—yet another one skipped due to being busy. He always told himself that there would be another one next week and that Star was never upset at his absence, but he held the nights they ate nachos together and watched telenovelas in high esteem. _I'll make it up to her one day_ , he vowed as he slowly opened the door so not to disturb her.

In the darkness of the room, lit up only by the rays of the moons of Mewni, his sleeping princess lay surrounded by soft pillows and blankets. Her golden hair splayed behind her like sun beams or comet tails. How fitting for his bright and shining Star, who gave him the strength to get through each day and the courage to walk through the darkest nights. He made his way to the bedside, muttering curses when he stubbed his toes on a weapon or stepped on a chew toy that boobytrapped his path to security and warmth. Then he shed himself of his prince's outfit, tossing it in the hamper on the other side of the nightstand and put on his pajamas. Once clothed for sleep, he gently climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. She was so soft, his mind purred, releasing the tension from the day away as he snuggled into her.

"Marco?" her voice cracked from drowsiness as she rolled towards him. She rubbed her eyes for a moment and Marco kissed her forehead in apology for waking her up. "'S alright," she yawned, "Haven't been asleep too long."

The hint of sadness in her voice and in her emotions made him hold her tighter. " _I'm sorry about Relationship Thursday, I tried to get out of there on time_ ," he apologized sincerely—not just for this time, but for the last few times also. She didn't respond to him, instead shifting in his arms restlessly as her mind buzzed with thoughts. Oh, she was probably mad at him, and she should be. Marco could try to make more time for her in his schedule, when was the last time they had a day to themselves?

" _It's not that_ ," Star shook her head against his flannel-covered chest. Her eyes met his directly, "Marco…is everything alright with your prince duties…?" He gulped at the seriousness in her eyes, but he knew this day was coming. Perhaps he was stupid to believe that he could hide his true misgivings and scars forever. He didn't want to make her feel bad for proposing to him—he would never regret his decision in that regard for her loved her dearly. " _Duty above self_." Moon's words rang in his head. She was right, and he knew it. Royals didn't have the luxury to let down their masks and show their true selves—it was about the kingdom first. But the faces of the knights and the other royals, their sharp words and swords dug into him over and over. What was the point of sacrificing the self for people that _hated_ him? It was the right thing to do, but what was right for him? _And Star_? He thought about all the dates that never happened, all the times he only saw her at bedtime, all the moments that went by pretending he was okay but missing Star dearly…. He knew she felt the same, he could feel it.

" _Duty above self_ " Marco knew what he needed to do, even if it meant hurting Star—either way would.

Closing his eyes, feeling a rush of emotion ebb then flow, he sighed in her arms, "Star…I have to tell you something…"

* * *

" _Beware the dance of the sun and the star_."

Eclipsa woke with a start at the voice she heard in her dream, warning her as it always did. The thin light of the dawning sun trickled into her dark cell, falling on her captain's painting in a flash of red light. _No, that's not the sun_ , she shook her head as she saw another red body in the heavens glare at her. Eclipsa knew a lot about the Blood Moon, even though the last Blood Moon Ball happened centuries before she was born. It had the power to bind two souls together for eternity across time, distance, anything. It was an unbreakable bond too, forged by the universe itself and unable to be severed even by Fate. Made of the strongest magic possible.

And all of that magic was concentrated between two souls right in Eclipsa's grasp. Watching the red ribbon of light inspired the dark queen to see how her most favorite granddaughter and grandson-in-law were doing this morning. She stretched her blacked arms and cracked her fingers in preparation for her spell. Closing her eyes, she muttered, "Strings of Fate, reveal yourselves!"

When she opened them again, the drab décor and gray walls of her room vanish, replaced by a black void lit up by the light that came from an uncountable billion of strings that formed layers upon layers of gossamer webs. There were so many a number of them that they form what looked like snow-covered mountains that extended indefinitely in all directions. Eclipsa laughed to herself in an odd form of joy. Her home away from home, amongst the web of Fate. She had no real idea of how she was able to tap into the strings—there wasn't anything about a spell that could accomplish this feat in the Book of Spells when she was a princess. Yet, she was Eclipsa, the most powerful queen ever born to Mewni. She mastered all of the spells in the entire book in a year, much faster than anyone ever before. When Baby evaluated her skills, they surpassed anything she had ever seen. Of course, it gets boring after peaking so soon and Eclipsa began to dabble in the magic that was only described in the oldest tomes in the castle library. Glossaryck never minded her avant-garde spells, even though the Magic High Commission repeatedly warned Eclipsa about trespassing in the realm of dark magic. Not that they could stop her now or anything.

Turning her attention back to the strings, she studied them. She called her spell "String Theory" as Fate binds every being together in a vast web of relationships. The brighter the glow and more vibrant the shade of blue on the string, the stronger and more intimate the bond. Of course, there were changes to them every now and then—ebbs and flows in the love and hate between people. _Too cluttered in here_ , she noted at the millions of glowing lines, some of which dangled from her own body. "Show me Star's strings," she ordered the void of Fate and it dispelled almost all of them, only showing a small number in a tangled network. Eclipsa tapped her chin as she read each one like a newspaper headline.

The first string was the color of the afternoon sky, not too pale but not too dark either—the mark of a strong friendship—and it burned fiercely bright, which made Eclipsa laugh to herself. The entire time Star and Prince Lucitor had dated their bond was never this vibrant. It had been a dim, lighter blue in spite of the kisses they shared and how many times they insisted that they were going to have the Prince's Ball. In friendship, however, it was as strong and healthy as it should have been. _I always knew they wouldn't last long_ , she smiled to herself. She knew it even before the strings told her.

Another string floated into view, royal blue—how fitting in a perverse way. Gathering the sliver of light in her palms, the queen read the tension in the string hungrily. It appeared that Moon and Star had had another clash, most likely over princess duties. Sure enough, Eclipsa dipped down into her granddaughter's memories, feeling her hurt and utter disgust at Moon's words—ones Eclipsa knew way too well. "They're still pushing that dumb slogan after all these centuries," she muttered sadly letting the ribbon slide through her fingers. She felt her bitter memories rush through her like bile, reliving the myriad of occasions when the royal family forced their will on her. They would pay for what they did…and soon too. The time was coming swiftly.

But the bond of fate Eclipsa _truly_ sought was impossible to miss. It was the only one that was red and glowed dazzlingly like a sun—or moon rather. Smirking, she gathered the ribbon in her hands and held it close. A magic so rare and so strong that it only could exist because the two souls and the universe itself agreed on it during one fated night. This six hundred and sixty-seven-year miracle lay between two clueless teens. The radiance of the Blood Moon Bond was nearly blinding, and it thrummed with electricity like lightning. If only Eclipsa had been there when their souls were first knit together under the light of the Blood Moon. Legend has it that the flare from the event was as bright as the flash of a star at its birth: a proud and radiant statement. Nevertheless, Eclipsa caught a glimmer of what it might have looked like during the night of the Prince's Ball. Too bad Moon didn't let her attend even after Star begged on her behalf. Dipping into the void of Fate, Eclipsa got a glimpse of how joyous that moment of union must have been. The bond rippled with heat and colors she had never seen in a string of Fate: vivid purples and pinks alongside blue and red. It was brighter than any star in the night sky, bathing the entire void in its hypnotic afterglow. And of course, whatever happened between Star and Marco later that night caused the bond to respond similarly, shifting to an even deeper shade of red like polished ruby. _If only they knew what I did_ , she giggled to herself. She recalled watching the two of them scrambling into the castle early the next morning…look at how far they have come. She remembered first looking at the string when Star complained to her about what to do with Marco when he showed up to Mewni. It had been much paler and dimmer then, even frayed at the edges from wear. Yet, after months of repairing friendships and building a relationship, it was powerful and robust.

" _The Dance of the Sun and the Star_." Eclipsa's eyes grew sad as she clutched the string. She loved Star and Marco dearly, even more than the fact that they reminded her of a certain rebellious princess and her monster lover. The way their eyes lit up when they saw each other, the way their hearts swelled when they said the other's names…Star and Marco were just so dang on cute together. If only the captain's words were not true…But the dark queen knew better, even without the dream telling her.

It had been the day of a solar eclipse on Mewni when she and her lover fled to a soothsayer at the edge of her kingdom. In her belly was something royal, something forbidden—the dark creation of their love. She would never forget the day she broke the news to him in their secret place, the pride and fear and love in his eyes at once. Of course, she felt the same for she was married to a Mewman lord. The thought of her king and being forced to conceive _his_ heir made her violently ill.

Her pregnancy with Meteora felt so much different. Eclipsa was happy in the face of the trials ahead, feeling the afterglow that many swore pregnant women bore. She didn't care about the consequences of tarnishing the kingdom and the Butterfly name and why should she? There was nothing wrong with thinking about one's happiness. As custom in his culture, Eclipsa's lover had taken her to the soothsayer to read their baby's fortune.

A withered, old hag peered into a black pool of water, muttering a spell that showed an image of the future. It showed a young woman with clovers on her cheek holding up a banner over the ruins of Mewni. " _A daughter of two worlds, born to lead_ ," the oracle spoke in a riddle, " _Born to conquer with vengeance like a sword…_ " Finally, Eclipsa rubbed her hands together in eagerness. She had found her way to get back at the kingdom that had tried so hard to take her joy. Her baby would usher in a new era for Mewni. But the oracle's words came with a warning, " _Yet beware the doom long time foreseen…the dance of the sun and star forevermore._ "

Eclipsa let the void of Fate go and found herself back on her bed, crestfallen. The same question popped up in her head: duty or self? Helping her granddaughter or getting her revenge? She rubbed her chin, there had to be a way to get both…Star was too precious to her to get caught in the crosshairs. If Star and Marco had been any other couple, Eclipsa could have interfered with the bond directly, but the Blood Moon Bond was impossible to tamper with. Then it hit her as she thought back to the fraying on Star's connection to Moon. As Eclipsa thought about it, she had seen some tension on Star and Marco's bond too. She didn't need to interfere with Fate directly, she just had to nudge her granddaughter based on what she knew. Plus, Eclipsa needed to find Meteora anyways, who else would be perfect for the job then two teens who needed an out? Now, all she had to do was wait to talk to Star…

* * *

The perfect moment came later that day when Eclipsa found the princess wiping tears away on a bench in the rose garden. The universe had given her a perfect gift. The queen knew in an instant that she was crying over something Marco related, something that could be used as leverage. She straightened her sun hat and grabbed the sack of birdseeds off of her nightstand and went to meet Star. It took a while to get downstairs with the dragon chain and all, but the princess was still there in the same spot moping. "May I sit with you?" Eclipsa asked her in a sweet voice. She noticed Star's eyes light up briefly in relief—Eclipsa was her favorite adult to talk to. _I'm glad we're this close that you feel this way_ , the queen smiled as she sat down. If only she had had someone like that in her life.

Eclipsa tossed birdseed on the ground to give Star a minute to formulate her thoughts. When she was ready, Star said glumly, "I think something's wrong with Marco…"

Eclipsa stopped feeding her feathery friends, turning to Star with her eyes brimming with real concern. "What's wrong, sweetie? Married life not going well?"

"Not married life, per say," Star sighed, "Royal life." _That's too familiar_ , Eclipsa mused sadly as she listened to Star rant. "He hasn't been himself lately. He's always sad and withdrawn. He dodges my questions about his day and he never smiles anymore and just looks so tired too."

The queen shrugged, "It's natural when you're busy, I suppose." Her casual response was a throwaway one meant to get Star to go deeper into the real issue. As if on cue, the princess shook her head, "It's not that at all. It's more…I had a _feeling_ of some kind that Marco was in danger or hurt—" _I know about your bond, stop pretending that these are gut instincts_ , Eclipsa wished she could say but opted to listen instead.

"So, I asked him about that last night," Star went on, rubbing her arms, "And Marco gave that stupid talk my mom gave me about being dutiful, but I know he doesn't mean it. He's just trying to give me an answer that he thinks won't hurt me. But he's hurting me in not being truthful and being sad. I know he hears what I do: being called a reject and Monster Love. It gets to me too and sometimes…I wish I could just quit being a princess—I know that's stupid."

 _There we go_ , Eclipsa mused at how easy of a set up this was and nodded in response. "Feelings aren't stupid, Star. You value Marco and your freedom—nothing wrong with that."

Star groaned, "But it is! I was born into this role—it's what I'm supposed to do. Then I went to Earth and fell in love with Marco and having choices. I could choose to go on adventures or be a horrible math student or whatever and that's gone. _This_ is my life now, trapped in this dumb castle and taking care of people who hate who I love. I just…" _Say it_ , Eclipsa leaned forward in anticipation.

"I just…wanna runaway sometimes," Star sighed, curling into a ball. "Just get away from it all with just Marco and the clothes on our back. Go on a real adventure and fight baddies—it makes us both happy."

"Then why don't you?" Eclipsa relished the look of shock on Star's face when she replied to her comment. She saw the mix of skepticism and temptation dance in her eyes, and, boy, did granny have a proposition for her. Leaning back on the bench, Eclipsa spoke, "You might think I'm joking, but I'm not. That's what I did with my lover, and I regret nothing. You said it yourself, Marco is miserable, and you miss the adventures you had, so do it. Go. Have that adventure honeymoon."

Star's eyes sparkled at the idea, but she shook her head, "I can't just abandon Mewni! And Marco would never even consider…I'm stuck here." Eclipsa could see that she was still very intrigued by the idea, but her granddaughter was right about how reckless and how much of a hard sell it was to her husband. Luckily, the queen had the perfect offer. She tossed more seed on the ground, "You know, Star, it doesn't have to be a permanent arrangement—you and Marco running away. It could just be for…a quest."

"A quest?" Star echoed her words. Eclipsa went on, "I have a mission for you to go on, should you and Marco choose to accept. I need to find my dearest Meteora. You know I'm still awaiting trial and I fear that I will lose. Maybe having my daughter here would persuade the Magic High Commission and Mewni that we can work out the Monster/Mewman conflict since she is born of both worlds. I'd find her myself, but I'm chained here. And Mina might find her…"

Star thought about it for a minute, "I'd love to do it…and I can see Marco going along with it…When would we leave and come back?"

 _She really is picking up on his habits_ , she giggled to herself. "The quest starts immediately if you choose to go. Don't worry, I'll give a good word to your parents. And it shouldn't take more than a week tops, but take your time—I insist—and have a good time. Both of your parents are alive and healthy, they will rule Mewni for a long time." _For now…_ Eclipsa added to herself. She really meant that part about taking their time. She hoped that they would choose each other and live out their days in freedom in Mewni or on Earth. They would be much happier that way—plus Eclipsa could enact her plan and find Meteora without them if need be. She placed her hand on Star's shoulders to emphasize her point.

"Of course, the choice is yours and Marco's to make," she said firmly, but she saw the gleam in Star's eyes. Her heart was set on the quest and Eclipsa was confident that Marco would go along with it too.

* * *

" _Go_."

Star sat in the meadow, watching the sun sink behind the dark pines as they swayed slowly in the wind, almost hypnotically so. She had taken off her boots to feel to cool soil and grass in her toes which she had missed greatly over the month of absence from the secret place. The last time they had been here was the night of the Prince's Ball and that felt like eons ago. Star tilted her head back to let the breath of the wind play with her hair and the fabric of her Narwhal dress as the sky darkened. _Hope they don't keep Marco long again_ , she groaned inwardly. Her heart raced nonstop at the talk she was about to have, not too unlike the proposal all that time ago. They had been so hopeful back then at the future, but now it seemed like a black cloud that signaled a brewing storm.

"Well let the storm rage on then," she balled her hand into fists. "Let them mock me and my love, telling me what I should do. I'm tired of pretending it's all okay and trying to please these jerks. 'Be the good girl you always have to be,' 'follow the rules,' 'duty above self'…well guess what that perfect girl is gone!" She yelled at the wind and the stars and the trees, the only things on Mewni that listened to her frustration. "I've given my all and I thought it would lead to something nice. But…today I want to…"

"Run away?" She turned to see Marco stand beside her in his signature hoodie and pants, not in his royal suit—which was odd. His eyes fell on the two packs that lay at Star's side, then met hers with uncertainty crackling between the bond. " _Star…_ ," she silenced him already knowing what he was going to say. They couldn't abandon their duties, Moon warned them about how important being a royal was over anything else, they knew this was going to happen…

He opened his mouth to voice his concerns, but Star shook her head and motioned him to sit beside her in the grass. Once her prince sat beside her, she took his hands and asked seriously, "Marco…are you happy? Be completely honest with me." Through the bond, she added, " _I know you're hiding something, so don't pretend, buster_." His gaze faltered, and she swore she saw his eyes water in unimaginable hurt. Something in the bond clicked open like a floodgate, and images of swords, angry royals, and malicious tabloid covers flowed through. She covered her mouth with a hand, feeling his pain as if it were hers—and it wasn't just emotional either…

"You're _kidding me_ ," she growled in anger to which Marco nodded. He lifted his shirt to reveal old scabs and bruises healed by magic. It reminded her of the day she carried him home after the fight with Tom—he had been so close to death. Her cheekmarks glowed vividly red as rage rippled through her body. How dare those ungrateful, spiteful idiots hurt _her_ Marco? She was going over there right now and annihilate them, who cared what anyone thought. As she got up, ready to open a one-way portal to butt kicking, Marco grabbed her firmly. " _No need to, my Warrior Goddess_ ," he assured her that everything was under control and to sit down.

Sighing, he confessed, "I was trying to not make you feel guilty—that's why I never let you in on this. I don't regret being your prince in the slightest…but…I'm just so tired." He rolled his wedding ring with his thumb as he continued, "I never thought this would be a fairytale or anything, but I wasn't expecting a nightmare either. You know, Star, I've thought about running away too—as a fleeting thought sometimes."

As her eyes lit up with possibilities, Marco opened his mouth, "But it doesn't mean we _should_ either."

"And why not?" Star countered, "It's not like we're treated well." Marco was right though, the scandal of them disappearing would cause the kingdom to collapse and Moon would be absolutely furious. _Stupid logic_ , she bit her lip.

"Aren't you forgetting something important, dear?" Both teens turned their head in shock to see Eclipsa near them. " _How did she know we were here?_ " they looked at each other in surprise. Marco stood up to defend Star, but she motioned for him to stand down. After all, Eclipsa was the only cool adult left in Mewni and she understood Star's situation.

The dark queen laughed and pat his head. "Is that how they teach princes to act towards little, old Grannies?" she joked, but the prince gave an unamused scowl. His mind was restless with doubt and unease, yet it stilled when Star stood beside him and took his hand. He still stood slightly in front of his princess as a shield to which Eclipsa rolled her eyes.

"Just like my monster husband," she smiled wistfully, "He always protected me so…and our daughter. Which brings me to my proposition—the one I told Star about earlier." Marco glanced at her then back at Star, realizing where the running away idea came from. Eclipsa continued, "I need you to find my Meteora for me. I miss her dearly."

"Why should we help you?" challenged Marco. The queen smiled, "Yep, just like my beloved you are. Because it could be helpful for my trial and Mina is out there still…who knows what she will do to my child." " _That child of yours tried to kill me at least twice_ ," Marco frowned, but nodded in consideration.

Star squeezed his hand, "Come on, Marco. One last adventure honeymoon." He tilted her head at the last part. She could tell that he was interested in the idea of being with her on a quest from all of the memories of their times traveling through dimensions. And that last bit about reliving their honeymoon after not having time to their selves in a long time…He blushed and looked away from a giggling Star.

Mulling around for a minute more, Marco nodded to her, " _Might as well. It'd be nice having a good time for a change, plus we'll come back having done a good service to Mewni_ _._ " Star gave him a crushing hug as she let waves of pure excitement and joy flood their bond. Eclipsa folded her arms and smiled at the scene as they kissed in front of her. He broke the kiss as his brows creased with worry. "What are we going to tell Moon?" he asked Star.

"I could just tell her" Star and Marco looked up seeing Eclipsa hold the bags she and Star had packed hours ago. "Now, you two have done enough for this kingdom. Have some fun! Grandma Eclipsa will take care of things here." Marco raised an eyebrow questioningly but dispelled his suspicion. The duo was genuinely excited about their task—it breathed almost new life into them.

"Well chop-chop you two, you've got a lot of ground to cover," Eclipsa laughed. "I'll take good care of everything, I promise. Have fun but not _too_ much!" She hugged them both, then walked into a portal she made.

Alone now, Star and Marco both buzzed with excitement, fear, and worry as they faced away from the castle and deeper into the wilderness ahead. _What if I screw this up?_ A feeling of great dread fell on Star as she thought of the repercussions. " _Then we screw up together, my princess_ ," Marco took her hand. They were in this together in this, as they always had been: on Earth, in the temple, during the Prince's Ball.

"Let's go then," Star smiled at him as they walked deeper into the forest as the night fell, ready to take on the world—one that was out to get them.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Aldal- It was a late publish time…I believe 3 AM EST (I never sleep). River should have put two and two together about what his daughter had been up to since the Prince's Ball, but this is River we're talking about. I'm glad you liked the direction I've taken Jackie. She's always been this perfect, bland character in the canon, but I imagine her having really been hurt by the breakup and bitter. She gave up Marco after all. The rest of the story was fun kinda filler right before the gut punch to come…I didn't say that? And absolutely on the fanart stuff, feel free the make art of anything from here.**

 **Oracle6044- I said there would be fallout from the Prince's Ball and I meant it. Star and Marco's song started as an inside joke among friends (A Love Between Friends) so I felt like it had to happen. I could easily see the show do something like that because why else would they add that "Just Friends" is their second favorite song?**

 **slake333 (ch 1)- Thanks!**

 **Mr. Ursine- You have no idea how excited I am for the next arc (Ch 14 and onwards). As for why it's in the same story is twofold: 1. There are too many loose strings from the "Prince arc" left dangling and 2. Set up for a sequel (yeah, I said it). The next climax is going to be epic on steroids so stay tuned.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114- The chapter is supposed to be the fluffy filler before the upcoming storm so I'm glad you like it.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro- Thanks as always!**

 **Millix (ch2)- Thanks! Marco isn't going to quit in canon. All he literally needs to do is be Star's lifeline and outlast Tomar (aka survive until week 3 or 5 of 3B). Starco is the only way, the show is setting that up. And yes, I channeled a little bit of Naruto into that fight scene. Thanks for picking up the story and I hope you like what you read.**

 **allen Vth- River is trying to protect his baby girl (can't blame him) but poor Marco…As for the character talks, absolutely they are among the best parts of the story. I wish they talked more in the canon, we could have avoided 3A if Star and Marco talked about their feelings post "Battle for Mewni" but Starco is coming soon and it'll all be alright. As I mentioned in another the response, the Love Sentence song started as an inside joke, but I think it's fitting since we don't know their favorite song yet.**

 **I'm not too worried about Tom and Star's friendship. The season 4 poster shows them getting along and I think they'll have an understanding, mutual break up in 3B. Jackie…idk if we'll see her again but who knows.**

 **brazilianguy14- All reviews are good reviews so thanks!**

 **Sugar- Drama has its place in any fanfic or show, it just has to be used well. Remember to trust me on this—if I introduce drama (like the Tom and Star dance), it will be resolved. My writing style kinda mimics the show where I throw stuff at you and deal with it later. Also, I doubt Kellco will be canon because Marco is too fixed on Star.**

 **AchingHeart2011- Thanks! We still have a bit to go before the end, and there's a sequel is in the works (well at least planning wise). Can't tell you much about it, but I think your question about knights will be settled then….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back, readers. The quest is on and get ready for quite an arc! Enjoy.**

* * *

 _I told those two about being late!_ Moon was seriously fuming as she stomped down the hall of the Butterfly castle towards her daughter and son-in-law's room. The only way their questionable sleeping arrangement was allowed to continue hinged on Star's agreement that she wouldn't let it get in the way of her royal duties. Yet, here was Moon rushing to see what they were both up to this morning, because Star and Marco were both late— _actually_ late too and not "on time" late. This was unusual behavior, especially from Marco who took his prince duties very seriously. She reflected on his time as a prince with both pride and sorrow. He was doing an excellent job for such a young man thrown into an intense situation. She remembered meeting the boy at his school when they sent Star to Earth. He had seemed like a noble guy even then: smart, rulebound, and ever attentive to details. To have him here now as a royal was an immense achievement on his part and he took it in strides. However, she knew the price he paid in doing his job—the horrible treatment from his knights, the rude comments from her family, the rumors of Monster Love. It reminded her of all of the hardships River went through when she had chosen him.

Arriving at the door, she felt a strong sense of dread in the pit of her stomach—a mother's instinct that something was wrong with her child. _I'm just imagining things_ , she dismissed the feeling to breakfast not sitting with her right from worry. She banged on the door, "Star! Marco! Get up this instant!" No answer was heard from the other side, making the queen groan in tired annoyance, "Don't make me blast down this door because I will!"

The silence continued, forcing Moon to take a deep breath to cool her slowly rising nerves. She juggled the doorknob to find it unlocked—which was odd—and opened the door. The room was nearly spotless and not just on Marco's side either. Her eyes were drawn to a wriggling mass in the center of the bed, at which she groaned. _Why do I always walk in on things?_ She rubbed her forehead, preparing for the sight ahead. Then again, things weren't too different between her and River at her age. "Time and place, you two," she reached for the comforter.

When she pulled back the blanket, ready to scold the teens for fooling around, a cluster of laser puppies crawled out of the bed whining sadly. Moon laughed softly and pet them on their heads—what cute sweeties. The fact that the laser puppies were still in the room and not out in the gardens added to the mystery of where Star and Marco were because they were also dutiful in caring of them. Moon would have Manfred take them out when she got to the bottom of things. Where else could those two be? Moon turned to the closest and slapped her hand to her forehead. Don't tell her that they were spicing things up already…But the closet was completely empty too. _Star has never been big on cleaning_ …She noticed that all of her casual clothes were gone as if they had been packed away…Her chest tightened with fear and the sense of dread came back stronger than ever, nearly knocking her off her feet.

 _Nononono_ , her body sprouted into her Butterfly form and she frantically scoured the castle but found nothing. _They didn't…no_ , her mind went over and over on how they were treated in the last weeks and she couldn't really blame them for running away. Though they clearly didn't! That was a foolish and stupid idea when duty was what mattered more than anything. All the rooms turned up nothing, though the queen knew of one room left.

She blasted off the door but soon covered her eyes when she saw the kings and River soaking in the castle's hot tub. "MOONPIE!" River called to her boastfully, "I didn't know you wanted some alone time and in your Butterfly form too. I know how that goes."

The other kings laughed uproariously while Moon blushed. _I'm your queen_ , she scowled but said nothing. It was made even worse by River shooing the other kings out of the room. Once they were gone, River stood up to remove his final layer of clothing, but Moon made him freeze with her magic. "Not right now, dear. We have a huge issue—Star and Marco are missing."

River somehow knew instantly what that meant. Throwing on his crown, he sternly nodded to his queen about to leave the spa room.

"You need to get decent first." Moon said deadpanned, with the King sighing, "I hate royal clothes sometimes, dear, feeling the air down there is just _wonderful_ …"

Moon only laughed, trying to make light of the serious situation. She had to cancel the meeting Star and Marco were supposed to attend. _Let's hope I can explain things well enough until more information comes in._

Leaving River to gather the guards, Moon paced before the doors of the royal throne room, thinking of what to tell the royals, guests, and commoners who were waiting to sign treaties with the princess and prince. As she collected her thoughts, she knew that no matter what, she wasn't going to let them know that Star and Marco had run away—that would be disastrous. Worry made her skin prickle like the dark magic on her arms often did. Nevertheless, it was time to address the people assembled and she hoped that her impromptu excuse will work.

The knights opened the door and announced her arrival as she sat down on the throne. She noticed the uncountable pairs of eyes bored holes into her wondering where the two young royals were. Out of the crowd, Moon could pick out Prince Thomas slouching by his father looking bored. Perhaps, he would know of Star and Marco's whereabouts since the three of them were friends. _Well, we'll watch his reaction to my announcement with interest_.

Moon cleared her throat to gather everyone's attention, "Good morning guests, dignitaries, and royals. You must be wondering where Princess Star and Prince Marco are today. Well, I forgot that I had scheduled them off for a couple of days. They have done so much for the kingdom since the Prince's Ball that I wanted them to have some relaxation." While she kept her voice steady, she was secretly praying that everyone would buy her explanation.

She studied their faces to see their reaction. It was mostly neutral on the parts of the royals, ranging from not caring to slowly understanding. Prince Thomas scratched his chin musing over the news and that made Moon suspicious. The other Lucitors and Butterflys bordered on being suspicious—almost like they knew somehow. _I'm not saying anything more unless questioned_ , Moon calmed her nerves to convince them to buy it. Then the tension dissipated with Heartrude laughing in odd relief, "Of course, my Queen. The Princess probably needs the rest. For a second, I thought they had pulled a 'Monster Love' and ran off. That would be an absolute catastrophe."

Prince Thomas nodded slowly, perhaps to convince himself too, "Very true, might see if I can hang out with Prince Marco at some point. I hope he and Star and having a good time." At that, the meeting ended, and the guests cleared the room in relatively good cheer, but Moon felt empty inside. _I really hope they didn't run away_.

* * *

Two days turned the three, then four, and now Moon was seated in silence before a throne room boiling in an uproar as royals argued with each other. The emergency meeting was called by all of the heads of the Kingdoms and even the Magic High Commission was in attendance. However, Moon would rather spend time looking for her lost family and mourning in private. She had hardly eaten or slept the past few days, feeling the numbness chill her heart. River, seeing his wife's distress, took her hand and gave it a knowing squeeze. The tired look in his eyes reminded her that they were facing the storm together.

"So, Queen Moon," King Dave spat as he glared at her with rage-filled red eyes. "You're here to tell me that your daughter and her prince _weren't_ ever on break. No, instead they are off somewhere fooling around and not giving a damn about their duties to the kingdom and us. I can't _believe_ that you, oh Queen, were so careless as to let this happen!"

"Oh, so when did _you_ care about Star and Marco so much, _dearest_ father?" Prince Tom said bitterly, folding his arms while glaring. Dave summoned fire to his hands trying to intimidate his son, but the prince refused to budge. The room quieted down, ready to watch father and son go to war but Moon intervened with magic. King Lucitor sat down in silence while Tom bowed in an apology, "Sorry for trespassing, my Queen. I'm just worried about Prince Marco and Princess Star. I hope they return soon."

Moon shot him an appreciative glance. The prince may not have been a great match for Star, but he was an excellent friend. She had no doubts that he would be an excellent king and ally one day. Then Etheria marched up the Moon's throne, her face red with anger. _This is where the fun begins_ , Moon groaned but kept her head high in defiance.

"I cannot believe this has happened!" Etheria growled at her niece, face contorted in great fury. "First, she's nearly destroyed the kingdom how many times and fails to do her royal duties. Now, she runs off with that _boy_ , who has corrupted her. Why didn't you make her marry Prince Thomas? This wouldn't have happened if we had arranged their marriage!"

Tom, who had been lurking in a corner, stormed up to Etheria and snarled, "Will the likes of you _shut up_ about that! Star and I have made peace with the fact that we didn't marry and I'm glad she's happy with Marco. Maybe she ran away because of your _constant_ criticism of her husband." Moon was taken back by the ferocity in his voice, but the prince was right. Etheria opened her mouth but closed it, saying nothing.

Before Moon could add another comment, Dave stood up again and motioned for silence to speak. "Etheria is right. Moon and River, we made a deal when Thomas and Star were born that they would wed to complete our Butterfly- Lucitor pact. But no, I guess the Princess cares more about what's between her legs than what's good for the kingdom. Shame that eight-hundred-year alliance has to end because Star is a—"

Moon bolted from her throne with Tom and River ready to back her up with flames and axes. "What. Did. You. Say?" she shouted at him sharply and the room went deathly quiet again.

Dave threw back his head in a cackling laugh, "Oh there's that Undaunted queen I've been missing." He took a sip of ale, watching her stalk forward, then said, "Defending her untamed daughter, who is clearly running off for the obvious reason…to have fun. What do you kids call it these days, sonny boy? Playing videogames?"

It was Tom who reached Dave first, knocking the king back with a punch to the face. He was about to really tear into the King, but Moon made them disengage. She should let Tom and River rip Dave apart, but she wanted to hear what the oh so wise king had to say. She glared in a challenge, "You have so much to say about my daughter, as do many of you. Don't you think I'm not aware of the frequent beatings my son-in-law faces from the knights or how harshly you speak to my daughter on a daily basis? So, speak. Say your honest feelings about this kingdom now. None of us really like each other. So, _go_."

The King of the Underworld nodded, clearing his throat while collecting his thoughts, "My, thank you for this lovely chance to, as the teens say, tear someone down a few notches." He sighed, noticing his "joke" didn't go over well. "I don't care if they had a hard time _being a royal is challenging_ , as you are well aware of, Queen Moon. So, why should any of us give any pity for a human boy that is trying to be a _king_ when he should be cleaning stables? Why should we be sorry for your failure of a daughter for messing up every other moment of her pitiful existence? It's no secret a number of us are not pleased with Princess Star." Some royals nodded, with the ones aligned with Star and Marco glaring at them, as if marking them down for later. "She is trying to change a system, that hasn't been tampered with for generations. She is trying to change the definition of what we define as a monster, something I am not pleased about _at all_." Dave glared at Buff Frog, making the monster hang his head low. "Am I not wrong here?"

"You are absolutely right!" One Butterfly royal stood up, even having some of the knights in the background smiling as if agreeing with her. "We should have given the wand to someone else and _forced_ that brat to marry a royal. Not give her _choices_ , like we got any of those in our lives." Royals nodded their heads in agreement, with Moon and Tom holding in the urge to blast them through a thousand dimensions. _I'm hitting my limit,_ Moon darkly thought, feeling the magic radiate through her body.

Dave held up his hand to get attention once more, "My point is that the Lucitor Kingdom, as I'm sure others are, are considering shifting our ties." Moon felt her anger swing into worry hearing this, her face faltering slightly. "Why align with a kingdom that can't even control their own _dogs_?"

Moon closed her eyes, recalling her very first royal meeting. It was so horrible, with everyone speaking for her and never letting her voice any plans or suggestions. But it soon flashed to the image of her daughter, her little Star, fading away into the skies. Her motherly instincts took over, snapping away any rational. It was as if Moon's mask was violently yanked away, showing the real self she has been suppressing for a long time.

" **NO!** " Moon screeched like a banshee, freezing the entire room in place. She was now in her Butterfly form, glaring at everyone in the room with fury the Mewni's past queens. " **How dare you talk that way about my little girl, the future Queen of this land, that will make wonderful changes that I WISHED I was able to accomplish. And she will do it through not listening to many of YOU. My** _ **allies**_ **that are really showing their true colors today.** " Moon hovered near the Butterflys and Dave, her six hands aimed at them. _No… Control yourself… They want this…_ Moon tried thinking on loop, eventually canceling her magic and hovering back to her seat. Revering back to her Mewman form, River hugged his wife, letting her calm down as he sent a clear warning glare communicating ' _I dare you to speak up'_. Even Dave, the one that started this mess, said nothing.

"Now can we get this meeting back on track here?" Hekapoo stood up from the Magic High Commission's table. "I didn't come here to watch a royal soap opera. Do we have any idea as to who would have seen Star and Marco last? I don't see Marco being the type to blindly run off. I've worked with him before and he's as stubborn as a mule." Moon collected herself and adjusted her curls, which had come loose. Hekapoo was right, Marco wasn't one to run away so readily—something must have happened.

One very loud voice echoed from King Pony Head said, "That odd Queen of Darkness maybe? My daughter commented on how creepy she looked." Pony Head, who was hovering next to him, sighed in annoyance. She spoke, "Yeah, like, that chick's all creepy-creepy. Heard from B-Fly that she is way into, like, leaving and all that junk."

 _That's it!_ It was all starting to make sense. There was only one person in the whole castle Star went to vent to—Eclipsa. Maybe the dark queen was behind this the whole time. Moon summoned to knights to fetch her and five minutes, they brought her in. Eclipsa looked rather shocked at the matter.

"My, I didn't know my trial was today. Have those ax's sharp and prim, don't we?" She joked, earning nervous laughter from the knights guarding her. Moon sighed hastily, she had no time for games and riddles. She walked up to the dark queen and looked her dead in the eyes. "Did you see Star and Marco before they disappeared?"

Eclipsa giggled, "Ah, Star and Marco, my favorite granddaughter and grandson-in-law. What a lovely pair they are. Has something happened to them?" Moon blinked at her response, for it sounded like the queen legitimately didn't know where they went. Eclipsa took out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes of tears, looking at Moon pleadingly, "Have you driven them away? I think I may have heard something from Star and Marco just the other day ago about being hurt by the royals and the knights. Maybe they ran away to be together—I think I saw them head towards a meadow a few nights ago."

"Ha! Knew it!" Etheria cried in a weird form of glee. "I knew it was Monster Love!" Eclipsa's eye glazed over in pain, sniffling to herself. Moon sat back on her throne as the eyes of her allies and enemies lock on her full of questions, fear, and anger. _What if_ my _speech pushed them too far…_ she felt the dam of tears she had held back for so long begin to fall. "T-this meeting…is over," her voice cracked as she dismissed the royals. Dave and his supporters stormed off angrily, while the true allies stayed and gazed at the queen with deep worry. For the first time, icy dread gripped her heart in a way it didn't before. What if Star and Marco weren't coming back…?

* * *

In the Lucitor throne room, another meeting of sorts was being held later that same day. A group of four friends sat on tacky folding chairs among the lava and marble floor in a straight line, largely silence for different reasons. Janna was busy taking pictures on her phone of what she dubbed "her future home," Pony Head was perched on her seat sleeping, and Kelly was polishing a sword, really working at the nicks and crevasses in the blade. Sitting slightly off from the main group, Jackie flipped through her old images of Marco on her phone and sighing.

After some moments, Tom appeared in a dramatic column of fire that startled everyone in the room. He scowled like he usually did, but the wrinkles in his brow had a different meaning than the normal annoyance that came from being an angry half-demon. He hadn't slept well in days from constant worry and hurt at how his two best friends in the world could have vanished and never even told him goodbye. Maybe they were in danger and that creepy granny of Star's did something to them? That _had_ to be it…or at least that was the answer he had held onto dearly. As the days of endless search parties and pointless royal meetings turned up nothing, the demon prince began to think of another possibility: that Star and Marco had really abandoned Mewni. _What if those royal jerks hurt them?_ he slumped on his throne in defeat. Then again, why hadn't Marco said anything? Tom would have come running to help him in a heartbeat.

Hearing a sympathetic whine, the demon prince turned to see Cerberus appearing from the shadows on her enchanted chain. Her middle head dropped a peculiar item in his lap—it was Marco's hoodie that Star had given him as a bizarre present. Tom shook his head at the memory, _She sure was a weird girlfriend_. He had punched the sleeves out himself because hoodies were too hot when your body is a few degrees warmer than everyone else's. Tom patted his dog on her noses in a thankful way and she lay at his feet.

"Nice dog, boyfriend," Tom nearly fell out of his throne in shock when he saw that Janna had hopped on the one next to him. In fact, how did she manage to do that, they were seven feet off the ground? _Always so sly,_ he smirked to himself—Janna sure surprised him. Cerberus lifted her heads and sniffed his girlfriend thoroughly for a moment. _Oh, that's right, my girls haven't met yet_ , he realized as Cerberus licked the girl, wagging her stump of a tail. He had to admit to himself, Janna looked awesome sitting on a queen throne in the red light of the rose window. Was this how Marco felt looking at Star during the Blood Moon Ball…?

"So, hot head, are you gonna talk about why we're here or are we gonna babysit your mutt?" Pony Head had just woken up from her nap. She was right, they had business to attend to and it was no time for games. Snapping his fingers, he called Cebbie off of Janna and cleared his voice to speak, "I hope you all know why I've called you to meet here."

"We toootally don't, hot head, so why don't you tell us," Pony rolled her eyes, but for a second Tom actually thought that she meant it. He slapped his palm to his forehead with a groan, "Okay, to catch everyone up. Star and Marco have disappeared mysteriously one night and—"

"I was kidding, y'know," Pony Head burst out laughing. _Let me not blast a member of my council_ , his body shook in an effort to control his anger. Breathing slowly for a second, he collected himself then added, "Well, we still gotta touch bases with the facts. Anyways, I have summoned all of you here for an emergency council, since we are all friends and thus experts on Star and Marco."

Kelly sat adjusted her glasses, "Lemme guess, you want us to go after them?" The air in the room crackled with excitement at the outlook of going on an adventure, as well as concern. Jackie put her phone away sadly, lifting her eyes towards Tom for answers, even Pony and Janna gave the prince their undivided attention.

He gave a serious nod, adding gravely, "We can't just sit here and do nothing like the other adults are doing. What if Star and Marco are in danger and need us? We have to find answers."

"But what if we find out an answer we don't want to hear? Like they _actually_ ran away together and don't wanna come back," Kelly folded her arms. He didn't want to admit that he feared that more than the danger argument. The pair had been severely tested during the lead up to the Prince's Ball, and what if something else had happened to them that made them run off…forever. _No, no, don't think like that, we'll find them and bring them home_.

"You see, I don't get that," Jackie interjected, her voice edge with a spark of anger. "Marco would _never_ abandon his duties like this. At least, _my_ Marco wouldn't." Everyone in the room flinched at the possessive anger in her voice, even Cebbie. Tom rubbed the back of his neck, remembering how angry the girl had been after the Prince's Ball due to his flirty dance with Star. While Star and Jackie had been on a path towards friendship during the Love Sentence concert, this stunt must have reignited old rivalries. _But she needs to chill_ , Tom sighed. Marco was with Star now—and if Tom could let his ex go, so could Jackie. Boy, was that a hard few months too when he thought about it.

Jackie continued raving, "I can't believe this is happening! I bet Star tricked him into leaving with her. She seems like someone who would do this." Tom tapped his armrest in great irritation and his other hand balled into a fist. No one made bad inferences about Starship, even if she was only his friend. A hand on his made the demon cool down, seeking relief in Janna's steady gaze. "Don't pay her any mind, my prince," she whispered in his ear, "She's still salty that Diaz chose Star over her. Give it time."

 _Wow, she really would make a good queen_ , he smiled warmly at her in thankfulness. Star was never one to calm him down, in fact, she usually made him much madder. When he and Janna first started dating, Tom was warned that her trickster nature would get to him, but Janna was such a steady person that it bizarrely kept him in check. Nothing fazed her. "How long will you think it'll take?" he turned to see Jackie still ranting. Kelly, the other girl who still had a thing for Marco, even tuned her out as she continued buffing her sword. That was telling.

Janna shrugged, "First kid?" They both laughed and looked down at their friends. Tom motioned for silence from Jackie and she sat down, still scowling.

"Anyways," he cleared his voice, "I'll admit the whole running away thing is so Starship that it's not even funny, but that's not the point. The goal is that we are going to find them no matter what. Or I'll just go if no one else wants to."

Pony Head snorted, "You crazy? Of course, _I'm_ coming. B-fly and Turd need me to knock some sense into them."

"And so am I," Kelly volunteered, raising her hand. She and Pony exchanged a horn-five, talking excitedly about the quest at hand.

Tom turned to Janna and to Jackie and said, "You two don't have to come, I know you have school and I have no idea how long we'll be gone."

Janna started filing her nails, "So? School's boring, plus you'll need an expert Marco tracker. I've been snooping on Diaz for years, so I have tons of tricks up my sleeve, though I wish I could have placed that tracking bug on his hoodie."

"Funny you should mention that," Tom shot a crooked grin, "I used to have a tracking curse on Diaz that used to alert me to every time he said Star's name romantically. I got rid of that though…" Janna took his hand and gazed lovingly at him, which made Tom's heart swoon in the red light of the rose window.

"A man after my own heart," she purred at him. "We're gonna be awesome rulers of this joint." The idea of her thinking about having a future with him in it sealed the deal and he kissed her quickly on the lips. Of course, Janna being herself, pulled him in for a more passionate one.

"Are y'all done sucking face here or are we going on a mission?" Pony's harsh comment ruined the vibe of the moment and they broke apart. Fixing his tie, Tom gathered himself while Janna snickered as she continued looking at her phone. _Too bad it's way too early for a betrothal ball_ , he chuckled to himself. Now he saw why Star and Marco were so eager to rush to the altar, but he wasn't ready to face his father about his choice for a bride. But Tom had a feeling that Janna would take it in strides anyway. Nevertheless, he was going to train her in serious defense magic first.

It occurred to Tom that he hadn't heard an answer from Jackie and he looked her way as the blonde sat deliberating in her folding chair silently. Then she stood and met his gaze, "I'm in too. I know that I'll be out of school for a while, but I'm not resting until I find Marco." _And get him back_ , her fierce gaze communicated boldly. Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her challenge. The Earth girl had never seen fully-possessive Star like he had—she wouldn't stand a chance. That aside, seeing his friends rally behind him warmed his heart enormously. The fact that they were willing to sacrifice their free time to go on a quest to nowhere under a common goal was refreshing from the discord among the adults.

He clasped his hands together and smiled, "Alright, it looks like Mission Starco has commenced." Pony, Janna, and Kelly giggled, which caught him off guard. Seeing his odd look, Kelly wiped joyful tears from her eyes, "Starco? You made a ship name for Star and Marco…man, that's rich!"

"I-it's not a ship name, I swear!" Tom's voice faltered. "It's just easier than saying Star and Marco all the time!" Janna rolled his eyes, "It's okay, my love, I know you ship it."

"I don't ship Starco!" he shot a glance at her, but she shook her head.

"Buddy, we all ship Starco at some point," she continued filing her nails, "I wouldn't be surprised if the universe does."

"Kelly, we should make Starco T-shirts," Pony suggested.

The green-haired girl's eyes lit up, "Might be on to something there. We'll get a special one for Mr. Number One Starco shipper over there." Tom growled as they continued their plans, tapping his fingers on the obsidian around him. _I just made it up as a codename for that stupid fake counselor_ , he fumed. Janna's words about the universe weirdly stuck in his head, especially since the rose window cast a red light on everything in the throne room. Did the universe ordain Star and Marco's coupling…? He never finished that book on the Blood Moon besides getting to the part about it declaring soulmates. The idea of literally soul bonding was a myth—or it was _supposed_ to be…that would be a thought for another day.

Snapping his fingers, Tom summoned all of their belongings already neatly packed in bags. That got everyone's attention back on him. He hopped off the throne and said, "The quest begins now. Any questions?"

Janna raised her hand as she slid off her throne beside him, "Can we get codenames?" The prince shrugged, he saw no reason why not. As he was about to say something, Pony Head floated to his side.

"Hold up here," she snorted, "Who died and made _you_ leader, Tom?"

"This plan was _my_ idea, so I'm team leader," he stomped his foot. "Plus, I'm Prince of the Underworld."

Pony laughed, "That's real cute, but you're forgetting that I'm Crown Princess of the Cloud Kingdom, flame boy, so I'm leading this party."

"The only princess I want by my side is Janna," he poked Pony Head though he didn't notice his girlfriend blushing fiercely behind him. Kelly separated the royals.

"I swear you two are like children," she huffed, "You can both co-lead, I don't care. Let's just get codenames and get moving. We got a lot of ground to cover." They glared at each other, backing away slowly. Kelly patted them both on the cheek and went off to fetch her pack.

Pony tossed her mane in triumph, "Since I'm team princess, I'm doing codenames. I dub myself Party Head because let's real, I'm the real head of the joint." _More like Loudmouth_ , Tom grumbled with smoke coming from his jacket. Pony floated over him and gave him a good look, "You're Hellboy. Don't argue, accept it."

"Can I be Witch Queen?" Janna beamed next to him and Pony nodded. Tom shot her a lidded look, she could be _his_ queen at any time. Their friend rolled her eyes as she floated away to Kelly.

"You can be Bush Girl," Pony's announcement made Kelly frown. "Marco calls me Shrub Warrior, thank you very much," the green-haired girl grumbled.

"Well he ain't here right now, so get over it," Pony said. Then to Jackie, she said, "You're gonna be Salt Mine, 'cuz guuurl you are still salty over Marco marrying Star over you. Sorry, not sorry." Jackie muttered something under her breath they couldn't hear as she tightened her backpack straps. Tom hated to agree with Pony Head, but she was dead on about that one.

The gang grabbed their packs and signaled that they were ready to go on their adventure. Tom kissed Cerberus goodbye, telling her to be a big sweetie and watch over the castle while he was gone. Opening a portal, the team walked through to a large meadow. It was the prettiest patch of ground Tom had ever seen, surrounded by on all sides by thick pine forests like a fortress, and full of vibrant wildflowers. The pink Mewman sky shone down on them with snow-white clouds floating past. Janna took pictures on her phone as the other girls stared awestruck.

"What is this place?" Jackie's eyes widened. "I opened a portal to the last place Star and Marco were," Tom remembered hearing about a meadow in Eclipsa's testimony, guess it was this one. Immediately, Janna dropped to her knees and studied a clump of grass near their feet intensely. She plucked a small ball of red lint from under a grass blade that would have otherwise gone unnoticed. Tom lifted an eyebrow as he watched her give it a good sniff.

"Hundred percent cotton, a little bit of lingering B.O. and…of course, he's been with Star so… _that_ smell," she smirked. "Yep, they were here. About three or four days ago." Tom was thoroughly both impressed and weirded out that Janna was able to figure that out from a puff of lint and he could tell that the other girls felt similar.

"What?" she put her hands on her hips, "Told ya I knew how to track Marco." Kelly joined her to look for more clues as the rest of the group stood and watched. The two worked methodically like Dave's pack of hellhounds looking for quarry. They used their eyes, noses, and fingers to pick the ground and study every little sign, then compared findings. After they had a mini-conference, Kelly reported the findings.

"I think they come here often," she said confidently. "I mean, how else would they know that a place like this exists—I mean it's kinda remote." Tom rubbed his chin, trying to understand as to why. Sure, Star used to go camping with her old man and Marco was quite good at it as well, but neither of them struck him as the type to want to randomly go on hikes. Janna jabbed his ribs, shaking him from his thoughts.

"You're _really_ trying hard to pretend that you don't know why they come out here," she giggled. "Star's a loud girl if you know what I mean. I bet you can't hear anyone scream out here…" Tom and Jackie shot her a puzzled and disturbed look. _Why does everyone assume they're doing that stuff?_ He straightened his tie, dismissing the thought. "Guys, come on. Let's keep going until dark."

* * *

Star's eyes blinked open to the brightness of the sun blindly streaming in her face. _Go away sun!_ She closed them again and reached for a pillow to place over her eyes, hoping the darkness would make her fall back asleep. _I don't wanna go to another meeting_ , she groaned into the fabric of her face. Then it hit her that there were no meetings today, or appointments, or any of that boring, royal crap. That was all many, many miles away. Bringing the pillow off her face, her groggy eyes brought the details of her new world into view. The light purple walls of the tent stretched over her like a miniature sky, and a small TV and lantern lay in a pile at her feet. When she flipped over in her comfy, blue sleeping bag she saw a sight that made her heart melt. Her dear prince lay close next to her, his arms wrapped around her as if he feared that she would be taken away by the cruel forces of fate. In his slumber, his eyebrows were creased in deep thought—probably from having another of his "stuck in life" dreams. She never got tired of waking up to see Marco next to her after having the opposite be true for so long. The way his hair was ruffled by pillows, how warm he was from his pajamas, and his scent all formed such an inviting experience.

Snuggling deeper into his grasp, she leaned her ear against his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his pulse. " _Star?_ " he shifted as he began to wake up. His mind was a whirl of panic from fear over missing an appointment or a town hall. Star giggled, only Marco could be such a dork to worry about that on their adventure honeymoon. He relaxed in realization, stretching as he yawned.

"Guess I haven't broken that habit yet..." his voice cracked a little, which made them both laugh. Sighing, he held her tighter, letting his warm feelings drift over to her through their bond. She smiled as she felt how content he was to be in her arms on this beautiful morning instead of being forced away, and she felt the same. " _Marco, I love you_ ," she breathed, burying her face sweetly into his shoulder. " _And I love you, my bright and shining Star_ ," he rubbed her back. Through the bond, she noticed two conflicting desires circulate through him. One told him that they needed to set out to see how much ground they could cover and the other one involved going on another sort of adventure… She didn't call him her Wild Man for no reason, she blushed.

Marco relaxed his embrace on her and they locked eyes. Playfully beginning to unbutton his pajama shirt, Star shot him a coy smile that made his heart race, "I vote that we stay in bed for a bit."

* * *

Slightly later that morning, Star emerged from the tent grinning contently at the prospect of what a new day out on the quest would bring and from what had transpired earlier. It sure had been a while and they really were making up for lost time. Marco emerged beside her with the goofiest smile on his face and it made her laugh. "See, isn't sleeping in fun?" her comment made him blush as he rubbed the back of his neck. She didn't get why he was still so embarrassed about that, it was just the two of them out here. They broke apart the camp, making sure everything was packed into their bags and began to strategize about where to go next.

"Hmm…" Marco rubbed his chin while he studied the map Eclipsa had so graciously packed them. "We should be just about there, near the Mewni River. It'll probably take another couple of days though." He showed her the map to let her in on his findings, but her eyes glazed over at the little squiggles, triangles, and green blobs on the paper. Not only weren't maps her thing but she didn't want to rush the quest either. Eclipsa told them to take their time and have fun, not worry about how far they were to the nearest landmark.

"But this isn't an endless vacation, Star," he reminded her as he neatly folded the map. "We're on a mission to find Meteora and help Eclipsa—so we can't dawdle."

If only Star would just tell him that she wanted to not only take her time fulfilling the quest but never finish it. What was the point in finding Meteora in a week and hurry back to where they were so miserable? She enjoyed waking up next to him in the morning, hiking through the thick wilderness by day, and spending nights with him. Those were things that she could never do as Mewni's princess. Though, in the back of her mind, she was worried about what was going on at home. Her mother would be furious that she and Marco left without warning, but she trusted that Eclipsa had put in a good word.

Instead of voicing her feelings, she nodded, trying to force a cheery tone, "Yeah, you're right. It's been four days already and we haven't found anything." _And let's hope it stays that way_ , she added to herself. Marco stared at her with a hint of concern for a moment but grabbed her hand as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. Flashing a confident smile, he said, "For now though, let's keep enjoying our adventure."

They walked deeper into the unending forest while the sun climbed higher and higher in the sky above, though the rich canopy overhead kept cool shadows over them. The forest was teeming with life all around them: deer fled from their places of grazing, birds watched them from tree limbs high above, and smaller animals scurried in the underbrush. It seemed so much like an Earth park than the foreboding Forest of Certain Death that it almost made Star forget that she was still on Mewni.

"So far," Marco corrected her, still suspicious of what lay in the deeper shadows. "No offense, but I don't trust wildlife here." She gave him a playful jab, "Where's your sense of adventure?" He kissed her head, saying nothing then returned his eyes to the map. _Stop looking at that stupid thing and look at me_ , she huffed, batting at the corner of the map to Marco's slight annoyance. " _You really are something_ ," he teased. He conceded and tucked the map back in his pack. Star grabbed his hand, which he kissed as they continued in the forest.

"So, uh…did Eclipsa mention anything about _where_ Meteora could be?" he asked her after a while. Star thought about it and realized that her granny never said anything about possible locations, which was kinda odd when she really thought about it. Again, what was the rush? Eclipsa told them to have fun and not sweat the details. It wasn't like they had much to go back to anyways. Marco sighed, taking her point and agreeing that maybe he should loosen up a bit. She watched her prince inhale the free air and exhale slowly, taking in the beauty.

"Wanna take a picture?" he asked. "I feel kinda bad that I didn't say bye to Tom so maybe sending him some pictures will make up for that." They pulled themselves into the frame of the phone camera for a selfie. They studied their work, seeing their bright smiles and cheeks smushed together as Marco and Star wrapped their arms around each other. It reminded her of the many pictures they had taken while dimension hopping before she came back to Mewni. Those were the days—just endless fun and discoveries around every corner. " _And we're doing that now_ ," Marco mused.

"I wonder what the caption should say," he scratched his chin. Star snatched the phone from his hand and typed, "Havin' a fuuun adventure with my wifey." She sent it before Marco could do anything to change it, and when he saw the text after the phone was handed back to him, he smirked. "I bet Tom's really gonna love that," he laughed to himself.

They continued for a little and noticed a break in the trees up ahead. It turned out to be the beginning of a logging trail. Following it, the duo discovered a larger road that leads out of a forest. "It goes to a monster town," Marco pointed on the map. "Huh…doesn't have a name on here."

"I bet we can find some clues there," she bounced on her feet in eagerness.

They agreed to give the idea a shot and continued up the empty road. In the break in the wilds, a small monster village seemed to pop out of nowhere on a wide dirt road. A group of thatch-roofed houses lays beside sweeping fields of corn and wheat with monsters working the crops with warnicorns and oxen. They waved to them politely as they continued to the town proper ahead. It looked like any of the villages in Mewni, a collection of homes—ranging from small huts to larger manor houses—flanking a bustling town square. It was full of tents and vendors trying to make a quick buck, livestock crowded into pens to be sold, and other inns, pubs, and shops. No one paid the two teens any mind as they walked through, even though they were the only ones here that weren't monsters. _It definitely isn't the other way back home_ , Star reflected sadly. She remembered that time a storekeeper thought Tom was a monster on one of their dates—they were lucky the prince wasn't in one of his moods that day.

Getting a good layout of the land, they decided that they needed to find a place to crash for the night and base their operations. "How about that inn over there?" Star pointed to a two-story, wooden building with a leaning porch and a crooked sign on the building that said: "Wander Inn."

"Guess you can say this place is puntastic," she prodded his chest, eliciting an eye roll from Marco.

"Are you sure, Star? There are probably other places that are better around here," her prince narrowed his eyes when a drunk monster stumbled out of a window on the first floor. " _That's gotta be a health code violation_." She kissed his cheek to assure him, " _It'll be fun, Safe Kid_."

"I'm not a Safe Kid anymore," he replied aloud. Then he pulled her close, growling seductively in her ear, "You know I'm your Wild Man..." She locked eyes with him in a flirty challenge, " _Then show me later_." The flustered look on his face made her snort in laughter and she dragged him behind her into the inn.

The inside of the inn looked like a mix of a cheap Earth motel and a pub. On one side, Monsters were sitting at tables or at the bar, drinking a wide variety of alcoholic delights from cocktails to ale. A few of the patrons were slump over where they sat, either from exhaustion or alcohol poisoning. The other side was a standard hotel lobby complete with brass luggage carts, a dumbwaiter in the hall, and a receptionist desk. As they approached the desk, a middle-aged monster woman with sallow, blonde hair appeared over from the bar side. She was still wiping down a glass tumbler with a white cloth.

"Need anything?" she said, leaning on the desk. She was wearing what looked like a diner waitress's outfit, complete with a white apron and a paper hat on her head. The teens shared a glance, debating on if this still was a good idea, but they decided that they might as well keep going. Star twirled a lock of her hair in her finger, "Yeah…we're looking for a room for the night. Have any openings?"

The innkeeper looked them over in suspicion, ceasing her cleaning of the glassware. " _Why's she staring at us like that?_ " Star sent a nervous glance to Marco who sheepishly rubbed his neck. With narrowed eyes, the innkeeper rocked back on her heels, picking up the glass again. "Aren't you two a little young to be married? You look like about—what—fifteen."

Star opened her mouth but said nothing, remembering the clerk back on Earth. Her eyes fell somewhat guiltily on her wedding ring, the star on it glinting a deep blue. Marco took a step forward ready to defend their relationship, but the innkeeper shrugged.

She shook her head, "Y'know kids these days—always rushing into things. Wanna get too much too early. Y'know when _I_ was your age, I wanted to take my time getting to that altar. But of course, a baby later at a young age and here I am running the joint—ain't that right, Jeff?" She called over to the barkeep who was pouring a cold one for a customer. The older gentleman winked at her with a beaming grin.

"Not that I can complain or nothin'," she laughed softly, "But marriage—boy, oh boy, it changes things. Not to damper your mood. Maybe Mewmans do things differently, go figure. Now about the room—could hook you up with one of our specials."

"Specials?" the teens said in unison, which made the innkeeper stare at them. "Oh, are we doing that thing…?" they said again together. " _Come on, this isn't a good time, Marco_ ," she scolded him. He defended himself by saying, " _I'm not controlling this. It just happens_." They started snickering with the innkeeper making a face, shaking her head.

"Yep, definitely gonna get you the special," she brought their attention back to her. "We've got some of the best honeymoon suites in town—don't look shocked, you two, I ain't dumb. Nice comfy bed, plenty of pillows, a jacuzzi. Not to mention a great soundproofing spell on the place." Star winked at Marco whose face turned bright red to match his hoodie. Oh, this was gonna be a fun night... " _Don't be bashful, my prince_ ," she teased him. " _Fine_ ," he fished in his pocket for his cash.

"We'll take it," Marco announced. "Uh…do you take Earth cash?" The innkeeper nodded and pointed to what looked like an ATM on Earth except it took the money rather than gave any.

"We do now," she nodded at the machine. "Ever since the Princess married that Earth Prince…what's his name…Marcus or something—" Marco made a face but said nothing as he deposited the cash. The innkeeper handed them a set of keys and pointed them to the staircase down the hall which would lead them to the rooms upstairs. As they walked away, she muttered to herself, "Coulda sworn those two look like the Princess and her Prince…maybe it's time to get new glasses."

* * *

Upstairs from the noisy tavern was a long hallway that was laid out like a typical hotel: green floral panels on the walls, hideous, red paisley-printed carpeting, and brass numbers on doors. Star examined their keys and saw a tiny 667 carved into them. That was an oddly high number for a building with only two stories' worth of rooms. There was another point about the number that made it stick out in Star's mind, but she couldn't recall as to why. It probably did not matter, she decided and let the thoughts go away.

At the end of the hall, the room awaited them. On the door, a six was missing so it looked like the door read sixty-seven instead—which made Star think that the engraving on the key was a mistake. When she unlocked and opened the door, the inside looked like it came from a cozy log cabin. Dark stained wood made up the floors and the walls of the room with a fireplace in the corner. A bed lay on the opposite side, neatly made and adorned with pillows, next to a window with a view out into the town. Near the fireplace was another door that led to a full-size bathroom that had a toilet, sink, and the jacuzzi.

Marco let out a low whistle and raised his eyebrows, impressed, "Nice room. I wasn't expecting this." Star had already set down her bag and jumped on the bed. The soft mattress was a welcoming sensation from days of sleeping in only a sleeping bag and the down comforter was divine. _I could almost sleep right here right now_ , she sighed into the fluffiest pillow in Mewni outside of the ones in her room. Marco sat beside her, pressing down on the mattress. "Springy," his simple comment made her laugh. It was rare for his comments to be reduced to a single word. She turned to see him watching her recline on the bed, giving her a look she knew all too well, but he shook his head.

"Come on, we gotta find clues first before we get too settled," he got off the bed. She pouted at him, her prince was dutiful to a fault sometimes—what was wrong with taking a load off first. Instead of arguing, she begrudgingly got off the bed and told him that he owed her the first bath tonight for this. " _Whatever you say, my princess_ ," he mockingly bowed, and they went back downstairs.

Back downstairs, they grabbed a table amongst the other patrons of the bar. It was approaching evening and the tavern was rapidly filling with other monsters in want of food and a drink. There were all kinds of sorts in here: teens and elders, laborers and lawyers, wealthy and poor. It was a snapshot of how similar monster and Mewman societies were as pubs in her kingdom contained similar customers. _Note to self, bring this up in a speech one day_ , it would be the perfect talking point. The innkeeper from earlier passed them a menu and a couple of glasses of water. "Thanks, Miss," Marco said politely, but the innkeeper told him to call her Myrtle and holler if they needed anything.

"So, who do you think is going to have hints or even know anything about Meteora?" Star sipped on the water, but Marco shrugged, as he looked around. "Could be anyone or no one," he answered her flatly. "We just have to keep an ear out for anyone who travels around a lot."

"Ain't gonna find much luck on that, kiddo," Myrtle, who overheard their conversation, came back with a bowl full of steamy, hot fries. "By the way, these are on the house. But, yeah, most of these folks are regulars." Star placed a supportive hand on Marco's as he grew crestfallen at the news. " _We'll just spend the night here and try again tomorrow_ ," she tried to cheer him up. She knew how much finishing the quest and doing a good job meant to him.

A customer, hearing their plight, turned around on his barstool, "'Ey Myrtle, you're forgetting about 'him.'" Star and Marco shared a glance before looking at the innkeeper. She shook her head, "Phil, these guys don't wanna talk to someone like 'him.' He's not the sort these guys should be around." Suddenly, Star liked the sound of this guy a lot more.

"Who is he?" she asked Myrtle.

The innkeeper shot the customer a glance and shook her head, "Can't believe the ideas they plant in people's heads these days. This 'he' we're talking about is a guy we call The Hunter. He roams around all over dimension hunting and stuff, so if you're looking for something hard to find—he's your guy. Should be coming in soon for his weekly drink." Almost as if on cue, another monster walked into the bar, taking off his cowboy hat at the door. He wore a flannel, long-sleeve shirt with a bearskin cape over it and ripped jeans. He carried a sword on his hip and a bow and quiver full of arrows on his back, the mark of a hunter. Myrtle nodded at Star and Marco, signaling that this was the guy she was talking about and walked away.

Star watched the strange visitor sit at a table in the corner of the room and order a glass of liquor on the rocks. " _Time to talk to Mr. Creepy over there_ ," she signaled to Marco, who was munching on fries and ketchup. He nodded and the two made their way to The Hunter. When they reached the table, the monster glanced up at them once but returned to his drink. " _Man, doesn't he have good manners_ ," Marco said sarcastically to Star. Maybe Star could "princess" her way through this—that worked back at home. She pulled the chair on the opposite side of the table and sat down.

"Greetings, Mr. The Hunter," she said politely. "My name is Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni and this is my Prince, Marco Diaz-Butterfly of Earth and we are looking for a half Mewman, half Monster lady. It's kinda urgent that we find her." The Hunter unfolded a newspaper and started reading to ignore her. "Uh…excuse me," she tapped on the table.

"Hello…?" Still no response.

 _That's it!_ She yanked the paper out of his hand and tossed behind her. The music that had been playing in the background stopped, and the other customers gasped and turned in their direction. The Hunter finished his drink and stood up, slamming his fists on the table. Gripping her wand tightly and with Marco dropping into a fighting stance beside her, Star stood up to challenge him. The rebel princess had missed the thrill of a good ol' brawl with her best bud by her side. The look on Marco's face told her he felt the same.

Myrtle came between them, armed with a frying pan, "Hey, hey, no fist fights in here. If you gotta grievance, settle it like adults—with Battleshots!"

The tavern broke out into a frenzied cry of "Battleshots! Battleshots!" while Star and Marco exchanged a confused glance. A group of monsters whipped out a cheap, white folding table—the kind found at school functions—and what appeared to be a large Battleship board game. The twist came from the flight of shot glasses that were filled with the clear, strong alcohol Star knew to be Cornshine. It was the strongest drink anyone could find in the dimension. The Hunter smirked as he strode confidently over to the tabletop arena and beckoned the royals to join him.

"Is this a good idea?" Marco whispered to Star. She shrugged, "Probably not, but we gotta do it. And if this game is anything like Battleship—I'm the queen of that game. Beat Tom all the time." They walked to the table and sat in a pair of folding chairs on one side of the gameboard. The Hunter glared at them from the other side silently.

Myrtle approached them, contenders, reading from a napkin with notes haphazardly scrawled on them. "All right, settle down in here," she waved for the monsters to quiet. They sat on edges of their seats in anticipation as she read the rules. "Unless you've lived under a rock, you should know how this game works. Position your ships on the game board and try to sink your opponents. If you get hit, take a shot—or take one whenever 'cuz we've got plenty of Cornshine. Decide who's your caller and who's your shot taker."

That was an easy decision to make: Star could handle way more Cornshine than Marco and he was better at strategy. The Hunter signaled to a random monster nearby to be his caller.

"You sure about this, Star?" Marco eyed the line of stinky, filled shot glasses. "If you feel sick, feel free to tap out."

"I got this, my prince," Star never took her eyes off The Hunter as she spoke. She was in it to win it, no matter how wild it got. She let Marco place their ships on the board since his mind buzzed over the perfect ship placement strategy. If the ships were more towards the middle to the far right side of the board and spread out, it gave them a better chance of being able to avoid common guesses. " _And this little Patrol Boat will go here_ ," he said as he placed the two-space-sized vessel in the one space away from the bottom right corner. " _That will be the game changer_." Star knew that from her dates with Tom. Once both sides were set up, they were given a small container of pegs: white for misses and red for hits. The faux naval skirmish was on!

Star and Marco went first, with the latter thinking through all the possibilities for a moment. " _What are you thinking, my captain_ _?_ " she teased him, watching her Marco rub his chin. She didn't know why he was thinking so hard—the first shot was always a throwaway. Only once had she hit anything on the first go. "F-5," Marco called the shot, which was a miss sure enough. The Hunter's first shot was a miss on his side too. The next ten calls were all clean misses on both sides as each side got a general feel for the other. Looking at the pattern emerging on the board, Star suggested focusing on the left edge of the board for she felt like a ship was lurking out there somewhere. Agreeing, Marco called out "A-1" which resulted in the first hit of the game.

They cheered as they watched The Hunter scowl and take a shot of Cornshine—Team Starco is back and ready to win! But before they could get too cocky over the prospects of winning, The Hunter scored a hit on an Aircraft Carrier. _Bottom's up then_ , Star picked up the nearest shot glass and tossed back the alcohol. The acidic drink stung her throat but otherwise tasted very faintly of corn—probably because it was still cold. Cornshine tasted horrible lukewarm. The princess shook off the weird sensation of the shot and geared up for more action.

She flashed Marco a "we can do this" smile and the game continued. " _I'm thinking she's horizontal_ ," Star analyzed the board knowing that there could only be two possibilities. Tom always laid his corners ships horizontal to such boring predictability that she regularly teased him about it. " _This isn't Tom though,_ " Marco reminded her, but she rolled her eyes for she somehow knew her gamble would pay off. A-2 was a confirmed hit and Star grinned like an idiot from her success. " _Never bet against the rebel princess_ ," she jabbed Marco.

The next several rounds resulted in two sunken ships per side and an entire flight of Cornshine emptied. Though Star tried her best to concentrate on the game, her sunken Destroyer and Aircraft Carrier meant that eight shots had been taken in short order. Her insides were warm and tingly, making her a tad drowsy.

"I-10…I-10." her lids drooped, lulled by the music and the sound of Marco's sweet voice. "Star?" he shook her violently, snapping her awake again.

"M-Marco…" she crooned loudly. _So warm and soft_ , she slumped in his arms as he looked on in deep concern. " _Star, maybe we should take a break_ ," he suggested, propping her back upright in her chair.

"In…it to w-win…it," she slurred but managed to flash a shaky thumb's up. "What about I-10?"

"It was a hit," replied Marco, "But pace yourself if you need—" She silenced him by tossing back number nine and, boy, did it hit her hard. Star closed her eyes while the room spun around her. The music, laughter, and her own thoughts morphed into random, slow noises that made no sense and when she opened her eyes she was greeted with a smear of color. She started to giggle uncontrollably as Marco called her name to check up on her. _Star…my name sounds so funny sometimes._ She turned to see that the other monsters around, many of them were sitting with their eyes glazed with boredom. _Let's liven up this joint_ , she shakily rose to her feet and waved her wand in the air.

"Come on, guys, who want to make this party a _real_ party?" she shouted. Star twirled her wand and cast a spell that projected images of ships battling in the open sea, shooting at each other with realistic bomb and torpedo sounds. The spell even included a laser light show complete with sparklers and a rainbow of multicolored strobe lights. The audience's eyes grew wide at the display and began to cheer wildly. Star even stood on the chair and egged them on. "Who wants to see the Rebel Princess beat The Hunter?"

"We do!" the monsters raised their glasses in approval. Star sat back down, feeling energized from the good vibes. She was gonna give everyone a real show _and_ get The Hunter to talk. Her eyes met his to taunt him, but the monster shrugged indifferently. Marco placed a hand on her shoulder, asking her for the tenth time if she was alright. " _Never better, my prince,_ " she winked at him which made him shake his head slowly.

The game went on and on with both sides never yielding as more and more empty flights were filled and refilled. Pegs in the boxes dwindled, littering the board and floor from the ones that fell on the ground. Even the table bore scars from the battle from the drinks that spilled during Star's failed attempts at picking up shot glasses. She slapped her cheeks—rather hard on accident—to get her head back in the game. It was down to a Patrol Boat on each side, the hardest boat to fine in a great plastic sea. After fourteen shots, Star was just about out of it, so she left Marco alone to play as she sang sea shanties with the drunken crowd. When she tried to conduct them, Star fell out of her chair, but Marco caught her in his arms.

"My hero," she grinned stupidly at him. "Did I ever tell you that you're my hero, Maaarco?"

He chuckled before saying, "Actually, you said I was more than your hero or your friend. Remember at the ball?" Star began cackling loudly, oh what a night! Especially that after party with just her and Marco. The shared memory made her prince blush. Star smirked and teasingly whispered in his ear, "What's wrong _Wild Man?_ You know we can do that again later?"

That wasn't a bad idea at all. Her sluggish brain thought about it and maybe it was time to woo him with that Butterfly charm. She threw an arm around him, giving him a coy grin as she leaned in. Marco gently moved her arm off of him and she pouted. _I'll get him later, forgot he hates PDA in public._ That gave her the motivation to end this match as soon as possible. "B-3," Marco called the shot which was a hit. _One more!_ Star bounced in her seat eagerly, getting that sensation of a rush that she only got from Sugaritos.

The Hunter whispered in his caller's ear who answered with, "J-10." A hit on Star's Patrol Boat. With each boat half sunk, she knew even in her altered state that they had to nail this last shot. There was no margin for error. " _I'm gonna call B-2_ ," Marco told her, rolling the winning red peg in his fingers. _B-4_ , for some reason that coordinate stuck out in her mind. _B-4…_

"You okay, Star? You're mouthing something…" he prodded her shoulder.

"B-4…" she breathed with her eyes fixed on the blank space.

"Before what?" Marco gave her an odd look.

"B-4!" she cried at the top of her lungs, and everyone in the room was taken back. The singing and chatting stopped in anticipation for the end of the match.

"That your call, kid?" Myrtle questioned Marco.

"Sure…" he nodded slowly, taking Star's hand. The Hunter muttered a curse and hung his head. The caller announced that the shot was a clear hit and conceded the match. Team Starco had come out on top in Battleshots. "HECK YEAH!" Star flipped the table in a mighty roar.

* * *

Marco and The Hunter shook hands after rounds upon rounds of applause from the crowd. He and Star had put on a mighty show—the best one in a long time, Myrtle had told him. "We never get a light show like your wife has given," she smirked. "Come back and do this again anytime! We could make this an attraction, bring in extra dough."

Marco chuckled to himself, that was his Star—always so vibrant and full of energy. Maybe a bit too much, he noted while watching her dance on tables to club music in the background. She waved her wand in the air, setting off explosion after explosion of fireworks. Uh oh, this was just like that incident with the police car… An exploding pink dolphin crashed through a window, hitting a passerby and his oxen—luckily no one got hurt. "Oops!" Star laughed. "Gotta work on that aim. Who wants to see this Butterfly soar across the room blindfolded?"

 _Okay, time to take her upstairs_ , Marco noted as the crowd dared her. Myrtle shook her head and grumbled under her breath while she cleaned up the pegs on the ground. The Hunter rolled his eyes then whispered to the same monster who had helped him during the game. He said, "The Hunter will speak with you two tomorrow, so don't feel bad about leaving." They nodded in understanding then parted company.

Right when Star jumped off the table, Marco caught her before she injured herself. "No fair!" she squirmed in a complaint with him setting her on her feet. "Had a good time, everyone," Marco said to the crowd, "But someone needs to sleep this off, so I bid thee adieu."

The monsters began whooping, beating their glasses on the table while Marco led his drunken princess upstairs. "Go get it, boy!" someone shouted.

"Have a good time up there, young prince!" said another with a couple of wolf whistles sounding behind him. Marco blushed when he realized what they were insinuating. _How old are you guys?_ He sighed in annoyance—there's was no way a gentleman like him would take advantage of a drunk young lady. The continuing clamor could be heard even from upstairs, though Myrtle told everyone to shut up and leave the couple alone. He was never more thankful for the innkeeper in his life.

Back in the room, Marco started a fire in the fireplace to get the place nice and warm for the night. Star stayed where he had left her in the middle of the room swaying like a tree in a gale, giggling uncontrollably. This was where the _real_ fun began, Marco sighed when he remembered what happened the last time she got drunk. It was caretaker time. Preparing himself for a long night ahead, he started by unpacking both of their pajamas and laid them on the bed. Normally, Star bathed at night right before bed, but he wondered if it was a good idea to leave her alone with water.

"I'll be fine, my prince," she grabbed a towel from the chest at the foot of the bed. "Unless you wanna come with…?"

He firmly shook his head, "I'll wait." He couldn't lie and say that the offer _wasn't_ tempting in the slightest. "Call me if you need anything."

With her gone, he used the time to decompress and process what had happened. Star really was awesome at Battleship—probably from playing so much with Tom. _I ought to thank him for that when I see him next_ , he smiled to himself. Never in a million years would he thought that her dating Tom would be a benefit. Marco's eyes fell on his phone, realizing that he could just text his friend that now. He cut the device on, hoping for a reply to his picture but found none yet. It was probably because the cell service stunk outside of the main part of the kingdom. "Havin' a blast," Marco texted, "Thanks for all the times you played Battleship w/ Star. Paid off tonite." _Wait, why did I spell tonight like that?_ It was too late to change it now as the message sent.

After a while, Marco noted that it was a little _too_ quiet in there and got up to knock on the door. "You okay in there?" he asked with concern. He heard her shift in the bathwater as she presumably got out of the tub.

"I dropped my towel in the water," her voice slurred, but he could hear the flirtatiousness in it. Of course, she did. Marco sighed, picking out another one from the chest to give to her. He felt like her squire again—probably because a similar event happened one night after she got back from clubbing with Pony Head. That was something he was definitely never telling Tom... He breathed to steady himself and opened to door, reminding himself to keep his cool. There she was shivering in the middle of the bathroom, clad only in her birthday suit. _Think about something else,_ he muttered to himself over and over with his instincts practically screaming at him to let loose. Star, knowing his thoughts, grinned at him devilishly. " _I know you wanna_ ," she teased him. " _Water's still warm_."

He nodded, "How'd you know that I wanted to take a bath? Nice guess. So, excuse me, Star, while I bathe _alone_." With her out of the room, he drew himself a bath and prayed that she didn't set anything on fire for ten minutes. Or more… _Wait, I forgot my own towel_ …

After bathing and letting himself air-dry, he threw on his pajamas to get ready for bed. By the time his nightly ritual was over, Star was already sound asleep on the bed. It figured—she always got sleepy when she was this drunk. And it also meant that the world was safe from fireworks and magic gone wrong. Plus, she can't tempt him either. Smirking at another victory surviving drunk Star, he crawled into bed beside her and drew the covers over them both.

* * *

"Oww, my head," Star still lay in bed, groaning into her pillow the next morning. "I hate hangovers." Marco shook his head at the sight as he finished packing their bags, he had told her not to drink so much. He was flattered that she was so eager to help further the quest, but things got kinda crazy. " _Not like that time I got drunk when I was dating Tom_ ," he could feel her grin in the pillow. " _You had to help me wash the paint off of my body_." What a night, he sighed. Nothing like bathing your bro's girlfriend…and swearing to take that secret to the grave.

"You know you enjoyed it," she giggled which made him turn red. Maybe he did… but he shouldn't have, that made him feel kinda guilty. _At least that's over now_ , he walked over to Star and picked the pillow off her head. She closed her eyes at the sudden brightness, hissing in pain as she grabbed another pillow to shield her face. He sat on the bed beside her and held her hand, "Come on Star. We gotta talk to The Hunter."

She shook her head, refusing to take the pillow off of her head. Marco leaned in closer, shifting on top of her which made her squirm under him in excitement. He chuckled as her bond sent him waves of her desires and wants. She wanted him to keep going, stay with her, woo her…tempting, all of those options. "Star..." he growled in her ear, causing her breath to hitch. To further drive her crazy, he trailed kisses on her neck and let his weight rest on her. Her mind only managed to form jumbled sentences.

"Marco?" she murmured and slid the pillow off of her face with cheekmarks glowing with lust. He pressed his forehead to hers, just barely able to keep his voice steady, "I got you to take the pillow off your face."

He lost it when Star made a face and hit him with the fluffy object, "You're a horrible person!"

He flashed her a smug grin as she frowned at him, "I mean…I can't kiss you with a pillow on your head." He cupped Star's still glowing cheeks and locked his eyes on hers as his lips lingered just above hers. The Hunter could wait a few minutes…

* * *

A little past noon, Star and Marco found themselves back in the bar downstairs with a basket of piping hot fries from Myrtle in front of them. They better eat up for this might be the last hot meal they have until who knows how long. Savoring the last bit of their meal, they washed the whole thing down with mugs of ale and a cup of ice cream. Star was busy licking the sides of the bowl for the remnants of chocolate syrup while Marco studied the map. _I wonder what The Hunter will tell us_ , he scratched his head at pondering how vast of a dimension they had to look through. What if they were going in the wrong direction the entire time? " _I said there's no rush_ ," Star eyed him, sensing his worry.

Suddenly, The Hunter walked through the door shouldering a large ax and a bundle of fresh cut wood for the fireplaces in the inn. Myrtle took the loads off his hands, and, when she had paid him, he turned to Star and Marco. Sitting down at the same table, he ordered a mug of ale and shrugged off his bearskin cape. Clearing his voice, The Hunter spoke, "Good day, Princess Star and Prince Marco. Good game yesterday."

Star nearly choked on her ale from laughter at The Hunter's voice. For such a big, imposing figure he has a thin, high-pitched voice that sounded like he never went through puberty. Marco silenced her with a look, trying hard to stifle a laugh himself. " _They oughta call him The Squeaker_ ," Star wiped tears from her eyes that nearly made the young prince lose it.

The Hunter took a sip from his mug, eyeing them as if he could sense their thoughts, "I know, I know. My voice is…kinda lame. You see, I'm the youngest of three brothers. There's The Trapper, The Fisher, and me— and they're so much cooler than me...No matter though—my job is pretty awesome. I travel all throughout the dimension hunting dangerous beasts. So, what are you two looking for?"

Marco answered, "We're looking for a half-Mewman half-Monster lady named Meteora." The Hunter's eyes grew large and he set his mug down slowly. Star and Marco exchanged a concerned glass as the monster started shaking in fear.

"Mewman Love…" he breathed sharply causing the other monsters in the room to stare at the three for a second before resuming their activities. Eclipsa's choice in lovers caused ripples in the monster world too—that was an interesting development. Star had set her bowl down, really listening to what The Hunter had to say.

The Hunter gathered his composure and started speaking again, "I've heard the tales of a monster running off with a Mewman Queen, but I thought it was kids' stories…well, until a week ago." The young royals glued their eyes and ears to the monster for his story, hardly moving the entire time he spoke. The Hunter pulled Marco's map over to his side of the table and pointed to a small town near the Musty Mountains. "I was here in Belos—that's the town there—hunting poison boars. By the way, nasty creatures they are. They are huge and have venom in their tusks—avoid at all costs."

 _Noted_ , Marco and Star nodded as The Hunter continued, "As I was saying, I was in Belos when I heard that the sister town, Mesda, was burnt to the ground one night by 'flames that glow green.' I was paid by the major to check it out and so I did. In the ruins, I found this ugly hag with glowing clovers are her cheeks with a horrid troll guy and baby-face lizard following her."

"Gemini and Rasticore," Star interjected. "Guess we gotta figure out how to beat them too." The Hunter took the moment to hydrate himself with more ale. Wiping the drink from his face, he continued, "I saw the three of them. They attacked me—the jerks—but I noticed that they were headed for the mountains…which makes sense. You see, the monster Queen Eclipsa had a child with was the last of an ancient race that lived in the mountains. They predate the Septarians and the Avarius Kingdoms, some say even older than the Lucitors. Their civilization controlled all of Mewni before the Mewmans came and they had a religion based on this—"

Fishing in his satchel, the monster pulled out a dusty scroll and unrolled it on the table. In the middle of it was a red crescent moon. "No way…" both Star and Marco gasped. "This is really about the Blood Moon?"

They noticed The Hunter staring at them mimic each other, "I guess there are more kids' stories that are real then. I've only heard rumors about a Blood Moon bond—strongest magic in the universe. Anyways, I think whatever Meteora wants, it's related to that old myth and she's looking for something in the mountains about it."

That left _a lot_ to digest for Marco and Star. They never questioned the Blood Moon Ball and how their bond worked, but now there was something much deeper than reading thoughts and cheekmarks. Plus, if Meteora found out about their bond, she would surely come after them. " _I think it's best we go there and also find out stuff for ourselves_ ," Marco said sternly to Star and she agreed with him.

Star turned to The Hunter and shook his hand, "Thanks for your information, my kind sir. I will give you a good word with the royal family." She smiled when he kissed her hand, but Marco folded his arms in slight annoyance. Then The Hunter shook his hand, "No problem Princess and Prince. Just be careful and take the scroll. I can't read it, but I hope it'll serve you well."

After saying goodbye, they left a tip and a thank you note for Myrtle for her great service. They held hands, facing the faint mountains in the far distance feeling a mix of thrill and dread. Star and Marco had no idea about what they would face, but the answer was deep in the secret heart of the looming peaks.

* * *

 **Author's Notes and Review Round-Up**

 **Just a note, I'm on spring break this week so I'm going to try to be super ambitious and get three chapters out this week (we'll see of course). Also, did another tag-team on reviews this week with RK, so my responses are in bold as usual.**

Goldy9058 - Thank you! More's on the way with this triple-release week :D! **Yep, as my not said I'm really gonna try to get a good chunk of the arc done this week. There's gonna be about 21 ish chapters when it's all said and done and I want it done around week 3/4 of 3B.**

Guest - That is the intention, yes. And Eclipsa does genuinely care about Star & Marco. Hence wanting them 'away' instead of 'dead'. **It's a concept I think the show could do easily (at some level) because it would answer why the Propechy Room exists in St. O's. I can't see Eclipsa wanting to lead Mewni as she's Star's carefree nature on steroids, but maybe she wants to set up a dynasty for her daughter.**

allen Vth - Very good catch with the dream symbolism. Not going to give much away on that, but remember this; just cause they love each other, doesn't mean Star and Marco agree on everything. Regarding their life... Yeah, it's rough. Blackwolf actually toned down a lot of the Marco scenes, as I wrote the original drafts of them. He was a lot more done about everything than presented here. But it's a shame the royals and knights are utter jerks. Expect more on that in the future. **Ironically, I planned on writing Eclipsa like this before the show unpacked her personality more. She loves Star and Marco because they remind her of herself and Monster Love. She's sinister and dark, but way more complicated than just "evil." It's something I like about her in the canon. Also, yeah, the royals are still jerks-that won't change sadly.**

Sugar - Star really was tempted to unleash her warrior goddess powers at the end there :P. But duty over self is a theme that Moon keeps trying to teach Star and Marco. And while what their going through really sucks, the kingdom needs someone to run it. Balancing the two is something Star and Marco need to learn and that's something they will keep in mind across this Quest. And Eclispa is in the right on some things, particularly how shitty it is being a royal. **Warrior Goddess Star is one of my favorite things to write, so it'll come back. Eclipsa's backstory will get a spotlight, but there are a lot of parallels.**

brazilianguy14 - Thank you! This chapter was meant to show how 'reality' crashes down hard on Star and Marco. Both face a lot on Mewni, not just Marco. Making that clear was important, as was showing the want they have of being together and 'running away', even through Marco strongly feels that's the wrong call even if his heart says otherwise. Eclipsa is a schemer and someone to really keep an eye on for sure... **Thanks! My goal is to best each chapter (maybe). Poor Marco and Star just wanna be together, but since they can't have happiness here, Eclipsa gave them an out. I think she's plotting something in the canon too.**

SuicideGuy - ...I would say keep reading for your last point. But regarding your overall thoughts, thank you :). Blackwolf and I honestly have this as our passion project, and I never felt more honored to help out with something than this story. This to me, is honestly one of the top ten stories in Star Vs. fan-fiction. **That's alright, but thank for the review on 14! Can't tell you about the last part but...you'll see.**

acosta perez jose ramiro - We shall keep up the great writing ;). **Thanks!**

Star's Keyblade4114 - Eclipsa here was characterized very similar to how she's presented in the latest episode of the show, which was something both Blackwolf and I were like 'dang, that's stick' over. She really is a fun character, so expect more of her antics. **Eclipsa was a blast to write and she'll get her own POV again at some point. I hope canon Eclipsa does something similar (I think she will).**

RedLukas - XD! Boy, that's now what we meant. The 'Moon' Incident was during a scene in chapter nine. So give that a re-read for more context :'). **As RK said the Moon incident is from 9...but who knows on that last point. Thanks for the glowing review!**

Aldal - Thank you! Marco was a lot darker in the original draft of his scenes. But I'm thankful Blackwolf made a lot of needed changes to make it more in-line with his canon character and made everything come together a lot better. The scene with him and Moon in particular I loved in the final revision. He can really carry himself both in combat and wit. He's a smart kid. Eclipsa is a blast to write and Blackwolf really make her stand out. All of Eclipsa stuff is written by her. And man, does it come out perfectly. **Marco is a trooper. Eclipsa is the most powerful Queen in Mewni, but Star is stronger...imagine that power butting heads one day... THe Quest is gonna be great so stay tuned.**

New Yorktown - Thank Blackwolf for that one, as she just nails Eclipsa's character just like she masters writing Star. And both of us are really pleased to see this characterization actually play out in canon S3B **Thanks. Eclipsa is fun to write and see on the show.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the absence, but I had a major loss in the family, so most of last week was for being there for them and preparing for the funeral. But, the story hasn't been forgotten and thanks for the patience. Now to 16!**

* * *

When Marco saw snow-capped mountains jut up into the Mewnian sky, he couldn't decide if they looked more like teeth or stalagmites. The stark whiteness of the snow stood out against the muted pink above it. Beautiful and mysterious. He reflected back on The Hunter's words about the Musty Mountains and the secrets it held from wandering eyes while watching the mist shroud the crags. The wind rustled his hair and hood, whispering to both come to and stay away at the same time. _Well, that's a little confusing_ , he mused.

He had never seen mountains like these back in Echo Creek, only hearing about them in geography class or seeing them on documentaries. Sparse vegetation, devoid of much wildlife, thinning oxygen—stuff that would scare most humans, even non-Safe Kids. Yet, he felt a pull on his soul that made him abandon his misgivings. There were answers up there that he needed, and it had to do with more than Meteora. _The Blood Moon_ , he remembered the scroll The Hunter gave him.

" _Marco?_ _What are you doing here?_ " he turned to see Star standing near him in the field, her hair blowing behind her from the breeze. Was this a dream Star? She looked so much clearer and livelier than anything his mind made up at night. He knew from awful experience that there was only one way to know if this was really her or not. " _Can you hear me through the bond_ _?_ " he asked her. She rolled her eyes, " _Well duh, Marco, I always can_." Then their eyes grew wide with shock for they knew it was really them. Star and Marco rushed into each other's arms in a tight hug, feeling skin brush against skin and hearts beating as one. Yep, this was definitely real.

" _How are we doing this?_ " Marco furled his brow. " _We've never been able to do this before—well besides that one temple dream_." His mind went back to how much they didn't know about the bond: why it happened, how it happened, what they could really do with it…

" _You think it has to do with that?_ " Star said pointing to the sky. He looked up to see the familiar dance that plagued his nighttime visions. The sun and star orbited around each other, but there was a new detail thrown into the mix—a thin, red string kept them in place. Okay, this was too much like that cryptic dream he had months ago back on Earth about the red belt. Maybe it was time to consult a therapist or keep a dream journal. His thought made Star laugh, " _Always over analyzing stuff_."

Then the dreamscape shifted to the top of a high mountain and the mouth of an old cave. " _Now I'm confused_ ," Star frowned as she stared into the gloom with Marco who scratched his head. He felt the irresistible tug on his soul to walk inside…that the answers were in there somewhere. Star took his hand and nodded, signaling that she felt the same. " _Guess we're all in_ ," she said, and they walked inside.

The scene shifted again and the two found themselves in the weird room from the dream before with the mural of the moon, sun, and star on the ground. It was starting to make sense, especially since they knew there was a temple in the mountains that Meteora was seeking. Above them, as usual, the dance continued though the celestial bodies began to become tinted with red with the string in between them bringing them closer together. _The third phase has come_ , the same sailor voice from the last dream said. Third? Was there a second or first? What did that even mean? Star yawned, letting go of his hand before walking away, " _I'm going to wake up_."

" _Wait! Star!_ " he chased after her, begging her to stay with him. He was just at the edge of revelation. As the temple room melted around them, dissolving into blackness, he could swear he saw two clovers glowing in the gloom behind him…

* * *

Marco woke up to see that Star was already sitting up in their sleeping bag, rubbing her eyes from sleep. He noticed that her cheekmarks were faintly glowing and he felt that his were doing the same. Somehow, they must have managed to dip down together, which resulted in the dream sharing. A bolt of pain radiated in his head from the experience which made his head hurt a little. He rubbed his temples in an attempt to soothe the pain.

"Good morning, my prince," she stretched a bit which extinguished the last bit of the glow from her cheeks. The way the sun hit her shoulders made her eyes sparkle and her blonde hair shimmer like the wheat fields from the monster town. He noticed Star gazing on him lovingly which made him swoon a little. _How did I get this lucky?_ He pondered as his eyes met hers tenderly before she kissed him. Then with another yawn, she laid back down beside him. "Had the strangest dream that you and I were in a field and then there were these mountains…and—Wait, that was real, wasn't it?" Marco nodded with a smile, watching her eyes grow wide.

"NO WAY!" she nearly jumped out of their makeshift bed with excitement. "We can be dream buddies and go on adventures!" He smirked at her response—it was so her. Plus, she had a point about how cool this new ability was. Star was still gushing over the new discovery when Marco could have sworn he heard a voice whisper in his ear, " _The third phase of the Blood Moon is here_." Star gave him a look, calling him back from his thoughts.

She said flatly, "I heard that too, by the way. And I saw that string between the sun and the star—which is something I've never seen before."

Marco rubbed his chin, putting the pieces of the puzzle in place. The times he had seen the Blood Moon in his dreams on Earth and with Jackie, the fact that he was able to use magic—Star's magic, he might add— _after_ he reconciled with his feelings, the bond itself…It all started with that _one_ night. Add in his new dreams in the mix and the picture became clearer and clearer. Who knew that the priest's words from the Blood Moon Ball were meant to be taken _literally?_ Marco had thought that it was one of those corny expressions people said to couples at weddings to sound cool.

He wondered if Star knew anything from Tom, but she shook her head in response to his thoughts, "Tom never said anything about the Blood Moon Ball—let alone soul bonding. He was _way_ too busy failing at getting me back." They both laughed a bit at that point, especially since Star shared her annoyed memories from that night. The demon prince never had a chance, even if the Blood Moon didn't show up—no one could resist that Diaz charm. " _Dream on,_ " Star shoved him gently, then she asked, "So, what does this mean and why us?"

That was the hardest questions to crack. There could be an infinite number of explanations for the reason behind the bond. It couldn't have been a random chance—for some reason they both were sure of that. Marco remembered the strange pull that led him to the right place at the right time and the weird voice from the captain painting. Star told him that she had felt the same—a voice calling her to the middle of the dancefloor after the announcement. And the dance itself felt so…perfect. They became one for the few moments twirling under the light of the Blood Moon, which probably came from their souls being bound together when they thought about it.

"You know, I'm really glad you showed up and not Tom then," Star smiled, "Couldn't and don't want to imagine being bound to him. I hope that he wasn't trying to trick me into doing that with him."

Marco shrugged, not from the comment per say but at the idea that the Blood Moon would have chosen her and Tom. At least he'd like to think that it wouldn't have worked that way. Then again, who knew—this was a total mystery.

" _But it's a fun one_ ," Star kissed the creases in his furled brow as he pondered deeply. " _You have a point, Star_ ," he responded in kind. Her eyes were bright with the idea of how much of a great time they would have figuring out the mysterious nature of the Blood Moon—eyes that made him fall for her all over again. Marco didn't know much about what was going on between them, but he and Star were certain of one thing: their love for each other didn't depend on it.

* * *

Marco crossed yet another town off of the map with a disgruntled sigh that almost made him chuck the whole thing outside of the tent. What stopped the impulse was the seemingly perpetual pitter-patter of rain hitting the tent walls and getting mud on their only way of knowing where they were was a bad idea. It had been nearly a month since they left the castle on their quest and three weeks since they got any reasonable hints about Meteora's whereabouts. The trail had gone largely cold which forced Marco to focus on The Hunter's story and the weird dreams about the mountains for answers. It grew even more frustrating to see how far the peaks still were—it often felt like they weren't making progress at all.

Stashing the map away, he noticed Star laying at the foot of their sleeping bag playing a game on their TV. Her eyes never left the screen as her character raced through a bunch of green curves and twists. He wished that he could share her zeal at taking it easy—she told him to relax all the time. When he had woken up bummed by the rain and how much progress they would lose out on, she suggested that they needed a day off their feet. And while he had to admit that he was having a blast traveling with his wife and best friend, the fact that they had been away so long bothered him to no end. There was no way Eclipsa could cover for them this long, and she must be eagerly waiting to bring Meteora to her.

"UGH, WHY?!" Star dropped the controller in disgust. "How is it possible to drown as a fox? Can't they swim?" Marco found himself laughing a bit—he forgot to warn her about the water levels in the game. They made him almost quit the games a million times before, so maybe he should help her. Then his mind reminded him that he had to convince Star to double their efforts in the quest. _How can I break this to Star without coming off as a buzzkill?_

" _I know you are worried about something, hubby_ ," her voice was half teasing and half serious, though she kept playing for a bit until a random spike hit her. "Game Over" flashed on the screen and Star set the controller down on the ground. She shifted her eyes to him, " _Wanna talk? I feel that you want to say something._ "

He nodded, kissing her on the cheek to dispel her worry and his own dark thoughts. Marco tried to figure out the right tone of voice and words to say to convey his message without making it sound like he was mad at Star. With a deep breath, he began, "I'm just worried about if we are making progress or not. I mean, The Hunter's lead is the only one we have, and it's been a week since then. I'm sure your parents and the kingdom are worried by now."

Star looked at him with narrowed eyes as she folded her arms. _Great…she's annoyed_ , Marco would have to tread carefully here in these dangerous waters. _Just like in Aquatic Maze Zone_ …but he had no time to laugh at him lame humor. When he tried to reach for her, she scooted away, and Marco could feel her bad mood ooze from the bond. He tried to control the slight irritation in his voice, "You know I'm right here; the longer we are on our quest, the more worried people will be. I wouldn't be shocked if Tom and our friends are looking for us right now."

Star groaned loudly, "Well, I'm happy going on our adventure honeymoon, and I'm sure you are too." Marco couldn't deny that she was dead right. He felt raw happiness bubble up inside him that he had been missing for a long time. _Duty over self though…_ The message rang in his mind, but an oddly violent glare from Star silenced the thought that she heard too. "And I don't care about 'duty over self' anymore. Not when everyone hates us, and they _dared_ to harm _my_ Marco."

Marco stood up in the cramped tent, trying hard to keep from yelling, "Well, I'm tired of people bad-mouthing you too, but we have to deal with that stuff, Star!" She glared at him as he continued, "I'm not wrong here. The longer we are out doing this quest, the more those stupid claims they make are proven _right._ We are going to face a lot when we return to Mewni."

"Well, I don't want to return," Star said bluntly, getting to walk out of the tent, but Marco grabbed her wrist. Why was she being so melodramatic, plus she would catch a cold out there…

"I'm serious," she growled at him. The fire in her eyes crackled and hissed as she spoke, "Why would I return? Just to be the doll they expect me to be? And what about you? You _really_ want to be jabbed in the chest with swords every day again?"

"No, I don't," Marco said through gritted teeth, trying to think of a way to phrase his thoughts. "But we have jobs to do! If we don't accomplish them, everything we've done so far would be for _nothing_." Marco put both hands on Star's shoulders, trying to make her meet him eye to eye on this. "The Monster Rights we worked so hard for will be tossed away by those jerks. We will lose so much leverage we gained with the allies we _do_ have. And… don't you think Moon and River are worried sick about us? Heck, they might have told my parents about running off." Star took in his words, with Marco feeling her thoughts actually agree with everything he's saying. He tried to be more sympathetic in his tone, " _I'm not trying to ruin our fun, you know this. But we have a duty to the kingdom. Can't we just pick up the pace a bit on our quest? That's all I'm asking_."

He saw Star move away with a thoughtful expression, mulling over everything. " _I just want to be with you and that's it_." She said through their bond and marched off. Marco did nothing as she walked out of the tent into the misting rain. She should bring a jacket at least, he grabbed his hoodie as his mind reminded him of how bad damp air was for the lungs. Just as he was about to run after her, Star said through their bond, " _Don't follow or you will have a Narwhal on your face, okay?_ " Marco sighed inwardly, staying in place and sitting back down on the sleeping bag.

He reached for his map but stopped himself. Maybe he was being too hard on her—after all, they were making some progress. Marco uses his magic to heat up a frozen burrito and he picked up the controller to finish the level. As he ate, the worries of the future rang through his mind, as they always do. _Star's right, it's not worth going back, but we have to. Even we aren't happy._ Looking toward where she rushed off too, Marco took another bite. _Hope she is more willing to talk later. Hate having fights with her._

* * *

"I think we're lost…way to go, Hellboy," Pony Head nagged for the ninth time that day as they trekked through the Mewnian forest. They had been at it for five days and have found nothing besides small signs that Star and Marco had been this way. Janna and Kelly had a way of finding their campsites even in thick undergrowth and picking up their trail through streams and mud. Heck, they were almost as good as Cerberus—too bad she couldn't come along on this trip. Right now, they were scouting ahead for more clues and for a place to stock up on supplies. Food was getting scarce among the gang, especially since a certain Pony insisted that she should eat more than her fair share because floating took more energy than hiking. _I find that very hard to believe_ , Tom groaned at how much his legs hurt from the miles traversed each day.

"You know, Princess Party Animal," he spat her codename to drive a point, "You're also a team leader, so it's partially your fault too. You lost our map." Of course, leave it to Pony to leave their only map of Mewni in the last camping site days ago. She said that the featherweight paper made her bag _too heavy_...boy, she was lucky that she was Star's friend.

"Uh… look, demon boy—"

"—Only _my_ princess is allowed to call me that!" he growled at Pony, feeling fire rise in his blood. If only she were here beside him right now to steal his wallet or zap him with an enchanted handshake to cheer him up. He had no idea as to how her methods worked, but they did. Pony's eyes grew wide and he blushed when he realized what he had called Janna in his fit of rage. _I'm turning into Marco…_ he remembered how his friend always called Star that. Ugh, so uncool on Tom's part. But he couldn't help it because it felt so dang natural to be this into Janna.

Jackie, who had been quiet for most of the quest so far, watched the two bicker and shook her head. The girl had always been really chill, he knew that from watching her interact and from what Marco had told him about her, but there was a difference between that and cold. She and Kelly talked quite a bit when they had a chance, but Janna told Tom that she was often withdrawn from the comradery of the Girl's Tent at night. She was taking the Marco and Star disappearance the hardest of all of them, and Tom didn't know what worried him the most: her state right now or _after_ they found their lost friends.

Before he approached her in an attempt to liven up her mood, Janna threw an arm around Tom's shoulder. He playfully smirked at the surprise with Janna holding up a lock of brown Marco hair. "Well, my lovely prince, guess what your sly vixen found?"

Tom tapped his chin, playing along with her little game. "I dunno, a clue perhaps?"

Janna kissed his cheek. "My, aren't you a clever one."

Kelly groaned loudly, getting the couple's attention. _Almost had a moment there._ "Before you lovebirds start sucking face, we found a nearby logging trail, leading to a monster town. I think we can chill there and find some info."

Tom smiled, feeling relief come over him, "Found our new lead! Thank you, guys." Janna smirked while Kelly gave a mock salute.

"What's with all the noise, Hell Boy." Pony shouted, chewing some bubble gum. Tom tried holding in his annoyance, saying, "We found a lead, so come on. Lucky tuft of Marco's hair."

He paused, remembering Jackie was within earshot and that any mention of Marco's name triggered her...

"Before you say anything," Jackie started, lugging her backpack over her back. "I heard. Let's get going." Her voice was firm, holding back a lot of emotion. Tom simply nodded with the crew following the trail.

The team chatted with Tom ready to blast Pony Head into the Cloud Kingdom if she kept spouting nonsense about her "leadership" skills. Eventually, the group arrived in the monster town which bustled with monsters of all kinds. _Reminds me of that one shopping place Starship and I visited._ Tom sighed, folding his arms at the memory. They all agreed to stay at the Wander Inn for the night since it was the only place to stay in town. Janna and the crew walked ahead, with Tom slowly following. He paused looking at Jackie, who had a lost expression on her face. He cleared his throat, "Hey, do you…?"

Jackie just shook her head, giving Tom a weak smile before walking into the tavern. Tom sighed, rubbing his neck as he walked in himself. Looking around the inn, he smiled, liking the more rustic look of the place. _Maybe Janna and I can visit this after our quest._ He was brought out of his thoughts with odd looks from other monsters as they walked in.

The innkeeper showed up at the receptionist desk, chewing a wad of gum as she cleaned glass ale mug with a white cloth. "What may I help you with? Big party, huh?" The slower drawl in her voice ticked Tom off for some reason, but he slicked his hair back to keep cool. _Just ask her for two rooms for the night, no biggie_. But she cut him off, shaking her head as she set down the glass. "Lemme guess you're on an adventure honeymoon too? With your two…three…four wives."

"MY WHAT?!" Tom erupted into flames for a second, causing the monsters in the bar to stop what they were doing and stare at him in horror. _Breathe, Lucitor. Explain like a normal person_ , he exhaled slowly, calming back down to normal. Luckily, the much calmer yet annoyed Kelly answered the innkeeper instead of him. She folded her arms, "We're not his wives—well maybe Janna is, but not me."

Narrowing her eyes, the innkeeper gave them another once over as while she blew a bubble, "I don't know about that. Y'all young folk rushing to the altar these days, yeesh. You know I met a couple a few days ago, think recently married 'cuz they were so lovey-dovey. I think they even finished each other's sentences."

 _Why is she telling us this, who cares?_ Tom folded her arms as she went on and on about how they won a drinking game against a regular at her inn and put on a light huge show that wowed the guests. They did not have the time to listen to some backwater windbag right now. They needed a place to crash, supplies for the quest, and to find Star and Marco…in that order. Janna took his hand, which helped him relax a smidge.

"—And the oddest thing about it was that they look 'bout fifteen," the innkeeper kept going. Jackie stopped her with a look of hope, "What did you say?" Team Starco leaned in with anticipation—they finally had a real lead besides lint balls and hair.

The innkeeper eyed them with suspicion but shrugged, "Don't know what got y'all excited but yeah. These two kids came in here like married or something—on a honeymoon thing. I swear they kinda looked like the Princess and that Earth Prince—"

Tom slammed a fist full of bills on the table, "We'll take whatever room they were in!" The monster was taken back by the sudden outburst but said nothing as she counted the bills in her hand. Stuffing them in her apron pocket, she gave a spiel about how great of a honeymoon suite the inn had with all the amenities like a jacuzzi, a comfy bed, and a strong noise canceling spell. She passed out five keys and sent them on their way. As they left, she sighed, "Kids these days. Just because the Princess has a spouse this kid had to have four of them."

* * *

The crew found their room upstairs in the inn—number sixty-seven. The décor wasn't too bad, though it was a bit simplistic for Tom's taste. But it sure was nice and had a homey feel. There was only one bed in the corner though, which made the demon prince wonder how tonight was going to go work.

"Guess we're all about to get real close then," he felt Janna jab his ribs teasingly. Then she added with a whisper that made Tom's face red, "I call top…" In the distance, Kelly and Jackie rolled their eyes.

"Let's agree to not be creepy about it," said Jackie with the other girl nodding. Tom reassured them with a glance, he wasn't Prince Wild Man like Marco was that night on the hellhound quest. The noises from that tent _still_ made him shudder.

"Hoo boy does it smell like Earth Turd in here," Pony scoffed at the smelled. "I know that funk anywhere." With that, she and Janna looked around the room, eyes, and noses alert for any more signs of Star and Marco. Kelly lightly bounced on the bed, trying to get a feel for its cushioning. Jackie just leaned on the wall, blankly looking around, eventually landing on Tom. He clasped his hands, getting the party's attention as he got a positive report from Janna. "So, now that we know Starship and Marco were here, we can…"

"Find out how they had _fun_?" Janna joked, flashing her boyfriend a toothy grin. "I could give you a… _wild_ ride if you want." Red flames streamed out of his horns from the thought. Kelly and Pony smirked, with even Jackie chuckling a bit. Tom pat his horns, giving Janna a firm look. "...Can we focus on finding more info first? Maybe they are still…"

Pony Head hovered around Tom with a sly smile. "They obviously aren't here so whatevs we got a room for the night that isn't a stupid tent. So, like, I'm taking charge for this. Okay? Okay. GIRLS!" Everyone looked in Pony's direction, with Tom leaning on the wall next to Jackie.

"We are going to, like, have fuuuuun downstairs and get some sick deets on some hotties," Pony neighed happily. Tom raised an eyebrow, warning her about why they were here.

"Fine, I mean information…" Pony nodded, "Then hotties." _Fair enough._ He mused, giving his co-leader full attention. "Put on your fiiiiinest cloths and join me in five." Pony barreled out of the room, leaving the party in a state of amused confusion.

"Who's ready to play dress up with Mama Witch?" Janna laughed, opening up her backpack and taking out a closet full of clothing. Tom's eyes went wide, opening his mouth in shock. _You sly girl._ He remembered casting a pocket spell within each of their packs, but apparently, Janna made hers stronger. _She's going to be a great witch and princess of the Underworld._ Kelly and Janna looked through some dresses, with Jackie finding some party clothes she wore to a school party. Tom snapped his fingers and wore semi-casual attire, changing the Marco hoodie he had been wearing for good luck for a black suit jacket over a torn shirt.

"I didn't think you could get any hotter." Janna teased, earning smirk from Tom.

He kissed her, "There is a lot to this demon prince. I'm sure you will unlock all my keyholes eventually." Janna traced her finger over his chest, giving a lidded smile. "And I can't _wait_ for you to unlock my _special_ one in the future." Kelly and Jackie watched the scene, eyes twitching. Tom noticed and coughed, making Janna move back. "Sorry guys, uh… You go on ahead."

"We need to get changed though and since you are…" Jackie started, with Tom holding up his hand. "I get it. Besides, better make sure our 'co-leader' doesn't get herself in trouble." Kelly laughed as if she knew trouble already started. _How great…_ Tom walked out of the room and reached the pub area within the inn.

The pub was a very lively place, as if out of a spy film or something. _Just like Mackie Hand IV: Revenge of the Spies,_ Tom thought in amusement, laughing aloud at how stupid the movie was, with its hokey acting and stunts. _Marco has strange tastes in films_ , he wistfully thought about how much his friend would enjoy this moment. Sitting on a bar stool, he looked around the room. Snapping his fingers, he shot silent red flames around the room, each landing on someone's head.

This spell was special since Janna made it up, and it focused on pointing the user to people who have come into contact with whatever was being looked for. He noticed two flames ring, getting him to look toward their direction. To his great dread, the two people he could speak with…were around a very drunk Pony Head. _Please… Don't do anything…_

"So, like, you dating anyone… Hunk?" The monster gave an annoyed huff, slugging his drink. "Like, I'm talking to you. Don't you care that a sexy princess is asking you for fun?" He sighed, slamming the cup down. "Leave." He said in a squeaky voice, making Pony laugh loudly. _She's going to get us killed._

Tom walked over to the table, sliding next to the monster, "Don't mind my _very annoying friend_ , she can't take her alcohol."

The monster snickered, giving Tom a boastful smile. "Reminds me of a lass that came in with her husband some days ago. Star and Marco, it was…" He tapped his chin, but Tom's frantic nodding got the monster to sit still.

"Yes! We are looking for them and…" Tom was about to say when Pony cut him off, "Do you _mind?_ I'm trying to score a hot date."

Tom felt his third eye twitch, having a hard time controlling his flames. _Would Star REALLY care of she becomes a set piece for a movie?_ Before he could finish the thought, he heard cheering from the other guys in the pub. Turning around, he felt his jaw drop. Janna, Kelly, and Jackie were wearing party attire. However, his princess was the most striking, wearing a simple black cocktail dress with a slit in the skirt from hip to the bottom.

"J-Janna?" Tom said flustered, as she threw her arm around his shoulder. "Oh, hey monster guy. My husband just was going to ask for info on our friends so give Mama Janna something to _stink_ her teeth into, good sir." If Tom didn't love her before, he sure did now, feeling a warm grin etching across his face.

"So, you two are taken then, huh?" the monster asked, getting Jackie's attention. His dark grin morphed into disappointment. "Well, always more fish to catch."

 _Smart move, Janna._ He got why she did that; being the "wife" of Prince Lucitor might help for protection's sake. Kelly and Jackie joined Tom, with Janna slugging down cup after cup of strong ale. While the monster from early—called himself The Hunter—gave them needed information on Star and Marco.

Tom tried paying attention to all the information, writing it down, but he kept worrying about Janna's intake of alcohol. After a few minutes, she hopped on a table and whistled. "Hey losers!" Tom rubbed his forehead in worry. "I got a hot demon husband but this princess is _wild._ Who wants to have some FUN!?"

Everyone shouted, with Pony Head screeching incoherent words. _Can this get any worse?_ As if fate itself answered, Kelly giggled next to a monster guy with a shy smile. "I… I never went to a before with a guy. You know, I haven't had this much fun with a guy since hanging with my buddy, Marco." _Oh no…_ Jackie just slammed fists into the table, snapping Kelly out of her trance. "Whoa… Thanks, girl. This ale is making me…" She hiccupped. "…Feel funny. This is why I don't drink."

Jackie just bolted out of her seat and marched off, leaving Tom with a worried Kelly. "I will talk to her but uh…I can't just leave you guys in here."

She sighed, finishing with, "I'm tapped out on booze and can control these two party animals. Besides, we need groceries for the trip"

Tom nodded gratefully to his friend and ran outside of the inn, seeing Jackie leaning on a wall and crying of all things. _Can't even bring up the guy's name around her without this_ , he huffed in irritation.

"Hey," Tom started, getting her attention, but her head barely lifted up. "You alright?"

She smiled, wiping her face, "Thanks, dude." Silence was between them for a few moments, before she broke it saying, "I'm sorry, for being a jerk toward you."

"Nah, you wasn't. Just a bit annoying with how mopey you've been lately." Tom said bluntly, earning a frown from Jackie. "Being real here, so don't bite my head off. You think it was easy for _me_ regarding the whole Starco situation?" Jackie lifted her finger, with him cutting her off. "No, it wasn't. I got the rawer deal honestly—Star never loved me. Marco at least loved you."

Jackie's eyes went wide before releasing a sigh, "…Yeah, guess I was lucky. I miss him." Tom looked up at the sky, watching the clouds go by as he collected his thoughts for a minute. Afterward, he looked back at Jackie, giving a warm smile. He knew that expression on her face—the look of realization that it was time to let go. He watched her expressions morph through anger and sadness first then resignation. At least it didn't take a mega fight in a forest for her to get here. He threw his arm around her for support because he knew that this was the hardest step.

"You know, Marco and I really got close after this whole thing." Jackie laughed but Tom only shook his head. "I'm serious. The kid and I nearly _killed_ each other a total of… I lost count honestly, but we are bros for life. And I wouldn't change a thing."

"Why did she have to… Make things complicated though." Jackie asked, turning toward Tom. "I mean, she confessed to Marco _with everyone watching_ on Earth. So, why go out with you when she clearly liked him still?" Tom bit his lip, hurt at this new knowledge, _Well, yet another thing she kept from me._ Holding in his inner anger, he cleared his voice for another Lucitor lecture.

"Starship runs—that's why we're out here," he started, "She's like the stars up in a night sky if you think about it. Beautiful, bright, fiery. Sometimes, those stars crash into the ground and have a hard time picking themselves back up. And I know what you're thinking— 'Star's don't fall, meteors do.' But who cares and I'm not Marco, so this isn't about science." That remark made her laugh a bit.

He continued, "Our Star still is trying to pick herself up, this time having her bright sun orbiting around her." Tom lit up his right hand, making a blue flame. "Despite my fire magic, I will _never_ be as bright as her sun, but that's okay. She needs Marco more than me." He closed his fist, making the warm flames vanish. "I can help keep their fire burning strong from the sidelines." He finally turned to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But they will always have _our_ backs too."

Jackie took in his words and inwardly smiled, "Well… That made me feel a bit better. But still annoyed she ran off like that."

Tom shoved hands within his pockets. "You know what those knights were doing to Marco? They were hurting him." Jackie's expression shifted into something more worried. "Yeah, not kidding. Actually taught him the healing spell so Starship wouldn't find out. Diaz is one heck of a fighter. But Starship has it rough too, with no one really listening to her idea. They don't have it easy, but they picked the royal life."

"So why didn't he just leave?" Tom gave her a baffled look as if she was saying something stupid. "Marco is a dense idiot. If you put Star literally across a pit of fire, he would walk through the flames to reach her." Tom paused, laughing loudly at the idea. _So our fight was literally that. Wow._ Jackie just folded her arms, expression not amused. "I'm not getting your point here Tom. It sounds like Star is making his life suck and he's willingly putting up with it. If he was…"

"With you? Forcing himself to be happy on Earth?" Tom said with little emotion. Jackie couldn't speak, letting Tom continue. "He would likely be 'happy', sure, but you let him go for a reason." She nodded, looking away from Tom. "He wouldn't shut up about Mewni, so he clearly missed Star. Remember what I said at the Prince's Ball about them being magnets? They will find each other no matter what? So, let's get our minds off our exes and go shopping."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon picking up much-needed resources for the rest of the trip. With Tom's pocket magic, they bought enough of everything to hopefully last a month—or two weeks if Pony was being wasteful and selfish. During the time they spent with themselves, Tom saw the girl open up more and more as she talked about her love of history, her natural abilities at sports, and her favorite things. _It's nice hearing her talk about something besides Marco_ , Tom remarked to himself as he heard her talk about the ocean. They passed by a weapon's merchant and his stand that contained all manner of swords, axes, shields, and chainmail. Jackie stopped as one weapon hanging on the wall caught her eye. It was a battle-ax with a spike on one side and an axeblade on the other. The ax blade had a beveled edge that made it resemble a seashell and glinted with from odd clay-red metal. The handle was about three and a half feet long, made of teal wood and darker blue dragon leather for a grip. It looked like Jackie and Tom noticed how she drooled over it.

"Wanna get it?" he asked her, watching her whip her head around to him. She rubbed her arms in embarrassment, but Tom shook his head. "I insist if you want it. I mean, we might face some threats on the way and you'll need something to fight with. My treat." With a smile from her, Jackie and Tom went up to the counter and greeted the merchant.

"My good man," Tom said smoothly, "My friend would like to purchase that battleax over there." The merchant scratched his beard and eyes them suspiciously. Wiping his grimy hands on his blackened apron, he reached for the weapon and handed it to Jackie. The girl gave it a few swings and a twirl, naturally fitting in with the ax.

Her eyes lit up, "This is really cool. Has nice attack and follow through." Tom patted her shoulder, then asked the merchant, "How much?"

The merchant threw his head back in a belly thundering laugh that nearly made him fall over. "You think yer gonna be able to afford that? It's a rare piece carved by master craftsmen in the Johansen Kingdom. It's gonna cost way more than daddy's allowance, kiddo. She's made of—"

"—Foxstone mixed with Mewnian Steel," Tom smirked, studying the ax, "Grade A too—the stuff reserved for the royals of the kingdom." He watched the merchant and Jackie's mouths open with shock at his knowledge. Before the merchant could ask how Tom could possibly know that, the demon prince snapped his finger and summoned his prized rapier. He let the monster hold it, watching him nearly swoon.

"Can't believe it," he held Tom's blade to watch it glint in the sun. "Real Stygian steel. Not the alloy crap. Must have deep pockets kid, 'cuz it's usually reserved only for the Lucitors." He handed the rapier back to its owner, then said, "You seem like a real enthusiast then. Still, want that ax?"

Tom nodded firmly, "Just add it to the tab of King David Lucitor. I'm his son, Prince Thomas." Instead of getting the usual treatment, which included groveling and begging for mercy, the merchant's eyes narrowed. _Lemme guess, not a fan of daddy_ , Tom sighed as he readied himself to make excuses on his father's behalf. The monster spat a wad of stinky Mewnian tobacco on the ground before saying, "And I'm the Prince of the Sky. Prove it to me."

The prince rolled his eyes, that was easy. He rolled up his sleeve to show off his family's mark—a three-prong trident tattooed on his right bicep at a young age. Only Lucitors were allowed to wear this mark and while it looked like a solid tattoo, it was actually made of mini swirling lines that could only be replicated by skilled magic. _And it sure hurt like hell too_ , he remembered the smoldering pain from when he got it. The merchant whipped out a magnifying glass for a second to study the trident then nodded.

"Yep, you are a Lucitor, alright," the merchant muttered. "Well that was easy and a lot more pleasant than the last time I asked for proof or royalty. Had this young couple buy boots and armor from me about some days ago. The lad claimed he was Prince Marco Butterfly of Mewni—I mean aren't there a million of 'em out there, if you know what I mean. Well, his girlfriend—well _he_ claimed she was his wife, go figure—definitely proved she was the Princess by blasting a hole in the ground." When the monster pointed to the crater on the ground behind his tent, Tom snorted in laughter. That was _so_ Starship—and she claimed that _he_ had the short fuse. The merchant shook his head, "Anyways, you can have that ax. She's a real keeper. Anything else I can help you with?"

Tom rubbed his chin as his eyes fell on a glowing chest, "What's in there?" The merchant smirked and opened the box to reveal a pair of purple mail, glowing gauntlets. He pulled one of them on his hands and gave a magical punch in the air, "There are some real beauties right here. Rare too—only a hundred ever made. They amplify the magic of a user and are great for those learning hardcore demon magic. Comfortable, stylish, and lethal in the right hands—or wrong hands maybe." _Just like my girl_ , Tom smiled to himself as he thought of Janna. Plus, they would help her training.

"Come in a smaller size?" the prince asked.

"They magically fit the hand of any user," the merchant slid the gauntlet off. "Want them on your tab too, Your Majesty?" The prince nodded, "You read my mind. Also, just call me Tom, my friend."

The merchant gave him the box and shook his hand, "Nice doing business with ye. Hope your wares serve you well." Before parting, Tom tossed him a bag of gold coins and the merchant exchanged a confused glance since the prince didn't have to pay him. Tom raised his hand to stop him from giving the money back.

"It's commission," Tom smiled at him. "You gave me good service, so buy you something nice. Or spend it on your family." The merchant shed happy tears as the teens walked away with their loaded packs and new weapons. Jackie kept gushing over the blade and how she could finally be useful in Mewni. The last part of her comment made Tom smirk—so much like Marco.

"Man, you're a good prince," she elbowed him as they walked. "I need one now, but all the princes I know are taken."

Tom grinned at her, "Marco made me the prince I am now." He felt his heart choke with emotion as he realized how much he missed his friends. Jackie gave him a knowing look and they headed back to the inn.

* * *

Later that night, Tom could hear the girls chat amongst themselves through the bathroom door while he finished putting on his pajamas after a good soak in the tub. He heard Jackie swing her ax while Kelly promised her to give her a meaningful training lesson while Pony nagged them about needing attention. Janna asked Jackie for a round with her new weapon, unaware of the gift Tom had for her. He was saving that for a special occasion once they hit the trail again. _A one-on-one training session would be fun_.

Tom opened the door, letting the steam from the bathroom billow behind him. The girls turned to him and began to snicker amongst themselves, making Tom raise an eyebrow. Kelly smirked, "Bunny pajamas…wow and I thought you were tough." He groaned to himself as they continued to laugh at his pink sleeping attire. They were the most comfortable thing he had to sleep in besides just his boxers, which he wasn't going to do around them. And Star had bought them for him and a matching pair for herself.

"Whatever, it's bedtime," he made fists with his hands to release his anger, "We have a long day tomorrow in the wild again." They all crowded on the bed, trying to figure out how to fit on it. Pony took the middle of the bed since she claimed it was her right as a princess. Jackie and Kelly squeeze between her and the wall on one side, while Janna and Tom snuggled close together on the other. _This is going to be a long night_ , Tom knew that one wrong roll would send him to the floor. Yet, he knew he was safe from disaster from Janna's tight grip on him.

"Sweet dreams, Tom," she kissed his forehead and he responded in kind as the black wave settled over him.

* * *

Tom scratched his head as he stood in an Underworld Temple alone in the dark. _Ugh, another failed royal stuff dream_ , he groaned. He had those a lot, spurred on by his own insecurities and by the constant harassment by his father who called him a weakling and a coward. _Better a weakling then a tyrant_ , Tom shrugged indifferently because he never cared for the king's opinion. It was Marco who taught him to be a better prince anyways—in fact, a better person in general. _I hope he's alright_ , he bit his lip at the memory of his friend. How have they not found the couple yet? Tom grew especially concerned as the lead from The Hunter suggested that Star and Marco headed towards the Musty Mountains which were largely uncharted. If they managed to get into the great wilderness…it would be near impossible to find them again. _Maybe they aren't though_ , he tried to convince himself.

Walking around, Tom looked around the odd place his tired, subconscious mind sent him. The more he studied the place, the more he realized that there was something off about it. Underworld Temples were usually more ornately decorated with tapestries and gargoyles, while this place was largely empty aside from the weird glyphs and images on the walls. It definitely wasn't an Underworld language either. Demonic, the main language of Tom's dimension used runes exclusively, not the odd triangles and circles on the walls. Maybe it was a monster language because it looked oddly like a variant form of their main writing system. Then again it probably did not matter.

Suddenly, the air was filled with two voices giggling in the distance—two very familiar voices. Tom turned to see Star and Marco standing hand-in-hand looking at him from the far side of the room. The demon prince rolled his eyes, " _Knock it off you two_." Star and Marco smiled at each other lovingly then walked into the shadows of the temple. Watching them vanish made Tom's heart sink and he found himself running after them. _Don't leave me again, come home!_ Memories of the fun times he had had with them flashed through his mind: the hellhound quest, the Prince's Ball, their random hangouts… and he felt his heart ache.

When he found Star and Marco again, they were dancing in their Blood Moon attire as the light of the enchanted moon followed their every move intently. Was he really having another Blood Moon Ball dream? Talk about a throwback to the old insecure nightmares that he had after the event and while he and Star were dating for a second time. What was different this time—besides the crushing feeling of rage and hurt being gone—was a sun and a star glowing on the wall behind the dance pair. They shone over a range of mountains… _Why am I seeing this?_

After a moment, Tom woke up and nearly fell out off his sliver of a bed. Luckily, he caught himself and wiped the sweat from his brow as he scratched his ruffled pink head, pondering over the strange dream. Why was everything relating to the Blood Moon Ball lately…? Tom rubbed his cheeks and peered at the clock that told him it was only two in the morning. So many hours to go, yet the demon prince felt wide awake with bizarre energy. He looked at the sleeping forms of his friends and decided to try to not wake them. But the dream buzzed in the back of his mind, which made him fidget as he reached for the lantern on the nightstand.

"Mind turning off the lights. Sleeping here," Janna shifted a pillow over her eyes from the light. He groaned as her outburst woke up the other girls and they glared mercilessly at him. Pony was the leading voice about how rude he was for interrupting their beauty sleep. _Alright, alright_ , he turned off the light with a huff and sunk back into bed, trying not to think about blasting Pony for the hundredth time. But the Blood Moon in the dream plagued his thoughts while he tried to will himself to sleep.

"Wanna talk about it?" Janna whispered, seemingly reading his thoughts. He held her hand and smiled at her. She had to know something about the Blood Moon Ball—she was a better student at demon magic and lore than he was for sure.

"Tomorrow and just the two of us," he replied, he wasn't sure of why, but he had confirmation on where Star and Marco were going. _They're headed for the mountains_ …

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Moon ferociously tapped the glass of the vending machine in frustration as her prize, a Snooker's bar, was snared by a corner of the wrapper. When the vending machine refused to yield, the queen felt like bursting into her Butterfly form and chucking the unruly trash into the lake outside of the Sanctuary. But she was still Queen Moon, prim and proper ruler of Mewni, so she opted to try again for another candy bar. However, when she reached into her dress pockets, she discovered that she had no more change. _Of course_ , she cursed under her breath. There was an old saying that claimed "When it rained, it poured" and Moon thought to add an addition to it "When it poured, it 'monsooned.'" The queen gave the vending machine a parting kick and went to mope in the corner far away.

It wasn't too long ago that the queen was last in this place doing more or less the exact same thing: hiding from the trouble brewing. She could hear the anger in Star's voice when she had confessed that they came to the Sanctuary not to heal the Magic High Commission or plan a way to beat Toffee. It was to runaway—like mother, like daughter. Now, the magic in the Sanctuary was restored and the kingdom safe, thanks no less to Star's audacity about charging forward into battle. Yet, the kingdom was in danger again, but from the inside. As the days wore on with no news about the missing Princess and Prince, the kingdom and allied lands have just about fallen apart.

The other royals, who were supposed to be her allies, made it clear that they weren't going to listen to Moon any longer. She felt her hands clench into fists remembering how her own _family_ publicly disowned her in front of all of Mewni and how many of the Lucitors outright spat fire at her as she fled into exile. _That's not the worst part of it…_ she thought before hearing a hard _thud_ in the direction of the vending machine.

Walking towards it, she discovered that the bar hand sprung freed and the queen smiled in victory before taking a bite. Remembering her own cowardice of choosing to flee than fight made the tangy taste of sweet chocolate somewhat sour. There was so much more she could have done, could be doing now but was hiding like a scared child. _Perhaps I still am one after all these years…_

It didn't help that even her closest friends felt lukewarm about her—which came from the fact that Prince Thomas, Princess Pony Head, Janna, Kelly, and Jackie were missing too. Probably looking for Star and Marco. Though King Pony Head didn't seem to be too sad that one of his daughters were gone. But Moon had yet to face the parents of the Earth girls. The Diazes knew and were already here on Mewni to help River find the pair. The confidence in their son was incredible and Moon saw her son-in-law's steadfast heart in them.

Though alliances frayed and fizzled away, River stayed loyally by her side, defending Moon from the harshest critics. He was busy leading a hunt for Star and Marco near the Forest of Certain Death with the Diazes and some of the other young royals _._ Moon walked over to the nearby geyser of magic cascading into the pool below.

"My baby girl…" Moon took one of her gloves off, letting her dark magic-infected hands touch the soothing magical liquid. "You made this, saving us all." Letting droplets of liquid slowly leave her fingers, the mighty queen felt a single tear glide down her diamond-marked cheek. The usual resolve faded away and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore, "My little Starlight will get through this. She will return home and… I promise to be more understanding."

Moon wiped her face, before seeing a reflection of Star in the golden liquid. Mouth wide open, she waved into it, with the reflection of Star waving back before vanishing. _…This Snooker's Bar must have expired_. Looking toward the exit of the sanctuary, Moon just leaned on a nearby pillar, thinking of the last words her husband said to her before starting his hunt.

" _Moon Pie, you know Star and Marco will get back safely. Sure, they might get themselves into quite a heap of trouble but both are MIGHTY WARRIORS. And anyone that deflowers my little girl_ better be _strong enough to protect her. Sometimes, we have to trust the young ones. Star and Marco tried too hard, for a place that doesn't like that too much. We should know, that happened to us decades ago. However, just_ like us _, Star and Marco are two pieces of a whole."_

Moon smiled at the words and felt some relief wash over her, looking back into the golden fountain. _I trust you Star, always know that._

* * *

The sky grew dark as Marco continued to finish the game. Sweat poured on his brow while he concentrated on beating the last level of the videogame. After spending hours slogging through fields, volcanoes, seas of oil, and a grim city, the boss was in his crosshairs. He mashed the buttons on the controller to avoid attacks and land some of his own. Though Marco had beaten the game before, he forgot how hard this level was to beat. _I wonder how Star's doing?_ He wondered during a moment of pause while the boss regained his strength for the next round. She had him shut out at the moment, but he thought that she would have come back by now. It was raining, and night was falling…Marco let the game lapse while his mind raced over the millions of things that could happen to Star alone in the dark…. That's it, he was going out there right now and finding her.

Setting the controller down, not even bothering to cut off the game or the lantern, Marco grabbed another of his hoodies and marched out into the forest. The rain had made the ground spongy and soft, causing it to squish underfoot. Scents of the forest, ranging from sweet pine to musty soil, filled Marco's nose as he breathed deeply. A sudden gust of cold wind ripped the hood off his head, driving stinging rain into his face. "Hey!" he exclaimed in frustration, but he realized that it was stupid to complain to nature. It wasn't like it did that on purpose…right?

Marco glanced over his shoulder to see the still-distant mountain peaks glint in the last sliver of daylight. He felt that tugging on his soul from the Blood Moon Ball, urging him onwards to some greater destiny. What was up in those peaks that was so important, so enticing? _Come on, you gotta find Star_ , he shook his head, chasing the feeling away. There would be plenty of time to think about it later. " _Star?_ " he called for her over and over, even using his voice to cut through the incessant slashes of rain. Still nothing. In a blind panic, his feet carried him in a mad dash through the forest with fear clutching his heart. Why couldn't he feel their bond anymore…? "Star? Star?!" he cried in sheer desperation.

He took a step on a piece of incredibly unstable ground near the gnarled roots of a huge maple tree and it gave way. With a shriek, he fell into a large animal den and onto something that screamed loudly in surprise. Before he could fully register what happened, a blast of magic knocked him into the far wall which made him feel slightly relieved. "Who are you?" a terrified face was illuminated pink by the fierce glow of magic. "There's more than where that came from!"

He chuckled, picking himself off the ground with a groan, "Calm down, my beloved warrior. You sure do pack a punch when startled."

" _MARCO!_ " a cheery voice roared in his mind and soon he was knocked back down to the floor again by a crushing hug and a barrage of kisses. While he was still sore from the impact—from both of them—he lay in her tight embrace and relished her love. Apparently, she had gotten turned around and came here to sleep off her worry and frustration—she wasn't mad at him at all.

"I didn't mean to worry you," she said finally rolling off of him after reading his panic through the now opened bond. His heart began to steady itself again—it wasn't her fault on that end of things. That dinner in the Underworld messed him up way more than he wanted to admit. Marco smiled when Star kissed his lips, lingering her face only an inch away. " _You know I'll never leave you like that_ ," she smiled in the half-light of the den.

She rocked back on her heels and sighed, "I just…you're right, Marco." When the boy opened his mouth to try to apologize for harping on her, she shook her head to silence him. "You know it's true," she said. "We've been gone for a long time and we have an important role to play to help Mewni." The words came out of her mouth with such maturity and clarity that it shocked the prince. He probed her mind to see how she really felt and the amount of resolve in her mind was firm. " _What_ _?_ " she sent him an odd glance, " _You don't think I know you're right_ _?_ "

Marco shrugged, "You seemed mad earlier." Star reached for his hands and looked him in the eyes, "I hate being wrong, you should know that. But…I hated the idea of giving up this freedom that we have out here. When's the last time we could just do what we want at home? I just want to be Star and Marco, not princess and prince."

For a moment, the duo sat in silence in each other's arms gathering and sharing their thoughts on the manner. Star was right too. Back at home, their duties kept them apart and the separation had really taken its toll, even more so than the cruel treatment from the knights. No matter what happened or consequences they faced, Marco was determined not to let anything like that happen again. He smiled when he felt his princess hold him tighter, resolved to do the same. They listened to each other's breathing and the rain drumming on the earth above them.

"I'm not walking out there," Star met his gaze as she spoke firmly. Marco chuckled and nodded as the driving rain whipped around in the wind. _I should listen to her more_ , he kissed her forehead, reflecting on today. " _And I you_ ," she responded in kind, " _We can both be right and wrong, y'know_."

"But what about our stuff?" Marco asked after thinking about how left their stuff at the camp. "You really think someone is gonna walk out here in the rain and steal our stuff—I'd like to see them try," she scoffed. They laid down on the cool earth, spreading the two hoodies over them like blankets. The quest could wait until the rain stopped.

* * *

"Wow, we're so close, Marco!" Star's eyes lit up as they crested yet another tall, grassy hill and looked at the mountains ahead. They were no longer distant, blue miniatures that shrunk under the largeness of the sky; they were ginormous, jagged giants. From where the duo was, they could see the white snow caps at the highest points glinting like fangs. Threatening the dangers that were above" the elements, the lack of oxygen, polar bears... " _Really Marco?_ " she shook her head at his last comment. They didn't have polar bears in Mewni and, if they did, they would not live in the Musty Mountains. Drifting her eyes down from the peaks, she spied a thick carpet of untamed forest before her, rising and falling with the crests and valleys of hills. There was a word Marco had told her about this kind of landscape…was it all a Pee Mount?

"Piedmont, Star," he slapped his forehead with his hand. "Rolling Hills." She mouthed an "ooh" at how far way she was to the actual term. Then again, school wasn't her thing—it was so boring. Marco, on the other hand, was much better at it and helped her learn how to deal with Earth school problems like sitting in a classroom without casting spells, or not attacking water fountains, or that F didn't mean fantastic. She shrugged and followed after Marco down the hill.

They walked for a few hours more, getting used to the hills and more treacherous terrain. Rocks and cliffs appeared out of the ground with the plant life becoming more stunted in the rocky soil. Star's legs burned from the continuous hiking and she wondered if it was time to take a breather. " _Soon_ ," Marco told her that he wanted to top the next slope first, but he agreed that they needed to relax. They were not in the flatlands anymore and pacing would be key from now on. When the reached the top, they saw that the land leveled off a bit and formed a shelf. Thick green trees shielded them from the sun and lit the world up green. Sweetgrass and clover grew in a thick patch where there was a gap in the trees.

"Bambi!" Star squealed, startling the deer that had been browsing ahead of them. It was a rather large group of Mewnian red deer, composed of stags with various sizes of antlers in velvet and hinds—females. Marco shushed her, reaching for his phone to take pictures before they bolted. There were never deer like this in Echo Creek and the young prince and princess were in awe. " _Bambi, really_ _?_ " He smirked at her remark from earlier. It was one of the first movies they had watched together on Earth and she picked it out too because of the cute cover with a deer on it. Marco had warned her that it was a sad movie, but _he_ ended up crying like a baby when Bambi's mother disappeared halfway through. " _Star, she_ died," Marco informed. She exchanged a glance of realization to him while he took more pictures, " _Oooh, I thought the gun scared her away_." She shrugged, it was the circle of life and nothing to cry over.

" _Wrong movie,_ " Marco laughed softly. He also commented on sending some of the pictures to Tom and wondered why his friend hadn't responded yet. Realizing that they were being watched by predators, the deer pranced away. They were more graceful than unicorns—even though they were the same size—leaping in the air like they were flying. At the end of the fleeing group appeared a stag that was so magnificent that Marco dropped his phone in wonder. It was a truly giant animal—about four or five times larger than the other deer. His fur was dazzling white like snow on a sunny day and he had a thick ruff like a lion's mane. The sweeping, ruddy antlers crowning his head had many tines that made them look like trees.

"Huuuuge Bambi," Star's mouth dropped open. The stag turned their way and paced towards them in proud, kingly strides. The birds that had perched on his antlers fled as he walked.

"I am not this 'Bambi' you speak of," the stag's voice sounded like thunder from many voices speaking at once. Deer definitely weren't supposed to talk on Mewni—Star told that to Marco when he asked. The stag's ears flicked in apparent amusement as he loomed over them, "I am not a normal deer. I am the Guardian of the Musty Mountains and sworn to protect the secrets therein. I cannot let you pass."

"Why not?" Star shot at him with Marco waving his hands to stop her. Too late. Star Butterfly was on a mission and nothing was stopping her, not even a mystical big Bambi Guardian. The stag lowered his head to look the princess dead in the eyes, but Star didn't flinch.

"My job is to protect these mountains from beings like _you_ , Star Butterfly," the deer's voice became harsh, "For a thousand generations I have performed my task and I will for thousands more."

Star smirked, folding her arms in defiance, "Good job, but my husband and I gotta get up in those mountains, so let us pass!" Suddenly, the deer swung his antlers and reared while he roared at her. His red eyes flashed like the Blood Moon, "How dare you defy me. You shall not pass!"

Marco reached for her hand to pull her back from the mad animal, " _I think we should listen to him_." She shook her head, her eyes blazing with determination. They had a quest to finish and answers to find and her dad had taken her on tons of stag hunts as a little girl. The stag stood still and eyed the royals with deep interest that it made him laugh. The teens exchanged a nervous glance as the deer gained composure.

Shaking his head, the stag said, "I haven't seen a Blood Mooned couple in a long time. I guess that's why you're here—the mountain called you like it did the last one. Those two were something…much older than you wee ones." He paused to think for a bit, mulling over ideas while the teens looked on silently. Star was busy remembering what her dad told her about killing stags, hit them in the heart with an arrow—that would work.

The deer snorted, "You two are a special case so…I'll let you pass if you can beat me. I'm an immortal spirit, so don't feel afraid to go all out. Prove that bond of yours to me and you can go."

"With pleasure," Star smirked, "I've hunted deer many times with my dad, this can't be that much harder. Right, Marco?" Her prince only managed a halfhearted nod, his eyes never leaving the stag. " _First an angry Stump god, now this…_ " he whined to Star which made her giggle at the memories. They stood side by side, channeling their magic which made their cheekmarks glow in the forest as the stag reared in challenge. Deer, spirit, or whatever, it was going down and she and Marco were going to make sure of it.

The stag charged and the two scattered to avoid the attack as they came up with an idea. " _We gotta get him in the heart_ ," she informed Marco though he had taken refuge on a nearby low branch. She watched him nod in agreement though he noted that her proposition was not going to be easy. Then again, that's how she liked her baddies—not easy to beat.

 _Let's get into the spirit of things_ , she smirked, twirling her wand for her favorite transformation spells, "Ultra Huntress Mode!" Her clothes changed into her purple hunting attire that was reserved for occasions like this and her wand morphed into a magical longbow. She heard Marco whistle as he came to her side, his eyes roaming over her new attire. "I've never seen this," he breathed, raising an eyebrow. " _Very sexy_ ," his thoughts slipped through the bond and made Star laugh when he blushed. Meanwhile, the stag prepared himself for another attack so there was no time for ogling.

Marco managed to peel his eyes off of her and onto the deer to hatch a plan. Summoning magic to his fists, he rushed forward to nail a punch, but the stag evaded easily. Deer were very surefooted creatures, River had told her, the only way to beat them was with long-range attacks. " _Noted_ ," her prince said, and he shot a ball of magic at the stag, sending it staggering back. Star used the opportunity to shoot a magical arrow, but it missed the heart by lodging into his flank. A hit is still a hit, and she prepared for another one. However, she was too slow on the draw and got launched in the air by the stag's antlers on a charge. _Don't panic_ , she steadied her breathing while in mid-air even though Marco's screams set her on edge. A true warrior can use any situation to her own advantage. Twisting as she fell, she lined up a shot and hit the stag between the shoulders.

"Nice shot," Marco called to her when she landed on her feet. The stag wheeled on his hind hooves to hit her again, but Marco moved in front of her to shield with magic. Star was amazed at the effort he used to keep the shield alive with the scraping of the antlers in an endless attack. The prince had a perfect plan for a counterattack mulling over in his mind. He canceled the shield and punched the stag square on the nose to send it reeling.

"Nice one, Marco," Star patted his back, "Wanna try warrior mode with the wand?" When he asked about her not having the wand for spells, she assured him that she could handle it. Besides, Glossaryck mentioned that she would have to master wandless magic at some point without her Butterfly form. She tossed him the wand and it turned into its other form in his hand. Marco starred at it puzzled on how to make it change. " _Just say words_ ," she reminded him in between blasts of magic from her palms. They were much weaker than her wand attacks, but she had to start from somewhere.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Marco concentrate with his eyes close to think of a spell. He waved the wand, yelling, "Mystic Hunter Formation." At that Marco's clothes morphed into a something more fitted for a hunt. His hoodie sleeves were ripped at the shoulder and fabric turned mossy green. His arms sported black gauntlets connected to fingerless gloves and his hood became lined with wolf fur. The wand transformed into a teal shafted spear with a harpoon-like spike at the end. Star stopped fighting for a second, drooling over her warrior prince in his new getup. When Marco turned around twirling the javelin like a baton over his head, Star nearly lost it, her cheekmarks glowing a lusty red. _Wish I had my wand to chew on_ …

"Star!" she didn't hear Marco's warning in time and the stag kicked her into a tree, knocking the wind out of her. Groaning from the hit, she slowly rose to her feet trying to summon energy to her muscles for the next blow, but the stag screeched in agony as a javelin shot from the back ribs and clear through the other side. Marco cracked his knuckles, withdrawing the weapon with magic for another shot because he _just_ missed the heart.

"No one messes with _my_ Star," he growled at the bleeding deer. Star smiled at the sight—Marco was winning his first stag hunt. The princess sent a red blast at the deer, landing a solid hit on the same wound to further the damage. Then Marco slid underneath the deer's chest and drove the javelin into the heart. With a mighty bellow, the stag staggered a few steps and fell dead on the ground. Marco gave its body a quick nudge with his javelin to make sure it was done. "Guess I killed Bambi's dad," he smirked at the damage done. Star beamed with pride, taking his hand in hers.

" _Excellent job_ ," the stag's voice echoed in the clearing around them, startling the teens. " _You have earned a right to go into the mountains and learn it's secrets_." With that the stag's body disappeared, leaving only two great antlers behind. " _Keep them as a token of what has happened today_."

Star grabbed them and slung them over her shoulder, "They'll look so cool in our room." Marco did not answer her playful remark but remained fixed on the mountains ahead. She felt the mysterious pull too on her soul, urging her onward. She shot a spirited smirk to Marco when he looked at her. "Well, what are you waiting for? We gotta finish this quest," she jabbed his ribs on the way back to their packs in the bushes.

Once everything was loaded on their backs and antlers lashed one on each pack, Marco offered Star the wand, but she dismissed his gesture. _I need to get stronger without it_ , she looked at her palms, sensing odd dread. "Are you sure?" Marco questioned her, but she nodded.

"Plus, you look so hot in your hunter clothes. Let me enjoy it for a little while longer," she purred with Marco rolling his eyes. At that, the royals continued on their way to destiny.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Doing another tag-team with RK, as always, my responses are in bold.**

acosta perez jose ramiro - Thank you for the kind words :). **Thanks as always!**

Aldal - The Moon scene was a blast to work on, Dave and Moon's dialog being specifically important. Dave represents the toxic side of kingdoms within Mewni and Moon shedding her mask to protect her daughter. Salt Mine as a nickname for Jackie was just too good of an idea to pass up; Blackwolf was a genius to come up with that idea :'). The idea behind the 'Team Starco' group was simple; to give Tom a 'main character role' considering how developed we've made him up to this point. The Star/Marco portions were a hoot, as it was really was the idea of 'Season 1/2A' adventures that we always saw but added some 'epicness' and romantic nods into the mix. **Moon the Undaunted isn't scared of Dave and his crappy comments. Plus, never corner a mother. Team Starco is going to be very important to Star and Marco. You see why it was important for Tom to patch things up with both of them? Salt Mine-I mean Jackie has a bit to go in that regard, but maybe one day she'll get it. Also, of course, Marco wouldn't take advantage of drunk Star. He's all about that consent after all. After what has happened, definitely going to ramp up the pace so keep reading.**

imhere4svtfoe (Chap 13) - It's interesting that you have issues with the drama, as others pointed out we balanced that well this time out. But we needed to give some 'closure' on the Kelly and Jackie character arcs, with both actually being more developed later on. Jackie being sour is a result of events in prior chapters is... A shame, but we wanted to make her flawed, where the show made her 'perfect' (aka not giving her a real character to be honest). Tom and Janna as a couple is way to much fun to write, with Blackwolf and I having a very clear 'vision' for them regarding interactions. I guess you can calk the Fosters Home reference as a 'happy accident' I suppose :P. **Sorry about the drama, that's gone, I promise and I hope you stick with the story. River just wants his sweet daughter to stay innocent-too late...Fangirl Kelly is more a gag than anything and I can see the show pulling that off, but, yes, she has largely moved on...poor Jackie though. Yes, you win the "spot-the-reference" challenge for 13. I loved _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_ , so the mall scene is a shout-out to it. Star and Marco may shower but the smell of what they did will always remain...**

Star's Keyblade4114 - I agree that the show should start diving into the Blood Moon and with the possibility of it coming into play in 'Skooled' (S3B episode) and maybe the finale episodes, has us excited. But we are going to be really diving into it soon, with this chapter specifically leading up to us diving into it at very great depths. **Lore incoming! Yes, the Quest arc is way more lore intense than the last one. I think the show is getting close to that and we'll definitely know something by the season finale. I haven't heard of that theory, but I'll give it a look.**

SuicideGuy - We will consider using that nod, so thanks for the idea! And really happy you enjoyed the romance elements we've delved into thus far. **Maybe that'll show up. It'll take a while for Tom to get the messages because they don't really have 4G (or any G) out in the wilderness, but he will get them.**

Sussy - I can understand not liking Jackie, but our intention was to make her flawed. Again, the show made her a perfect character, so we made sure to give her realistic flaws. And in the future, we will have bonding moments between Star and Jackie in the future. And yeah, we really feel Tomar was 'nothing' or to be more fair, very shallow. **Jackie is a legit character here so she has legit flaws. That's one of the things I wish the show did with her. Even the breakup was super clean and mature. Star and Jackie will have a Marco and Tom Ch 6 moment at some point, so this isn't forever. I loved writing the bar scene and, yes, Marco had to help Star bathe one time. (Might turn that into something...)**

Guest (Chap. 7) - Chapter's Two, Six and Seven are huge chapters diving into Tom's character and we really love his character. He's a character that has so much room for depth and growth. Seven in particular really had some of our favorite moments in the story. And yeah, Tom thinking Star and Marco 'did it' was funny to explore too :'). **Poor Tom, it's just video games I swear! I really enjoy Tom as a character when he's Star and Marco's friend and not lover and rival. I hope the show uses him like this too after Tomar ends.**

Theeonecreator - I agree, Drunk Star is quite the foe XD. **Drunk Star is really something. This is a one-shot idea btw.**

AchingHeart2011 - When you face so much crap, the more difficult it is to cope with it. Marco really had 'enough' and felt similar to Star in his desire to leave. **Marco has been pushed to the limit and has been thinking about this for a while, but he's still plenty responsible.**

Scarve - Serious stuff is on the horizon but we are having a ton of fun as well. Enjoy the ride! **It's about to get more real than real, stay tuned.**

brazilianguy14 - Sorry about the implied sex bits bothering you but consider they are a 15-year old couple that is married. I mean... What do you really expect honestly? But regarding the drunk Star scene, it was a blast to see in action, so thank Blackwolf for everything regarding that. **It's more of a running gag, humor is humor to me plus they're married. Moon is always a fun character to have around and I enjoy writing her a lot.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey y'all, welcome back. We have about 3 more action-packed chapters after this, to enjoy!**

* * *

Tom grumbled a curse after he tripped on a rock that stubbornly stuck out of the ground. He heard the members of his expedition laugh as he picked himself and dusted the soil off of his hoodie. How on Mewni was it possible to fall uphill? Come to the foothills of the Musty Mountains to find out!

It was unbelievable out here. The wilderness and forest stretched on seemingly forever, rising and falling with the steep terrain. _We aren't in Kansas anymore_ , he sighed, remembering Marco using that saying once on a prince mission. Though the demon prince had no idea what a "Kansas" was—maybe a kingdom or something. It had been over three weeks since their last brush with civilization in the monster village and Tom missed the feeling of warm running water for baths and a comfy bed to lay on each night. The trail Star and Marco had left turned into a confusing mess, hopping from town to town, so Tom suggested they head straight to the mountains to save time. The two sure were hellbent on getting lost being all the way out here.

He sighed again, fiddling with the pocket of his friend's hoodie to soothe the hurt. He just wanted them home safe. _In hindsight, this hoodie is a great idea once we get high in the mountains_ , Tom marveled at how practical Marco's fashion choice was even without sleeves. Seeing the snow on the peaks warned of some serious cold up ahead. Adjusting the backpack straps on his tired shoulders, he shook off the embarrassing event and urged the team onward. They were not going to stop until they found flatter land to set up camp. Seeing his compatriots in line behind him, still invested in the quest, made his heart swell. He told them that he could send them home at any point and continue alone, but none of the girls budged in their resolve. Not even Pony Head—though Tom didn't know if he was happy about that or not.

They found a mini plateau on the top of another slope as the afternoon sun started to sink in the sky, and the group decided that this would be a great place to stop before nightfall. Tom was nailing the stakes of his tent into the ground while the girls set up theirs alongside. Though they stayed up late telling stories and playing board games and the ruckus kept up Tom, _anything_ was better than being next to Star and Marco's tent…

"You okay, Tom?" Jackie stopped hammering away at her stake and looked at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something." The others stopped and stared at the demon whose face had become pale and eyes twitched as the flashbacks went through his mind.

"N-nothing at all," Tom's voice stammered in a failed attempt to fake coolness. The girls shrugged collectively and went back to work.

With the camp set up for the night, the team broke down to do their usual tasks. Jackie was in charge of securing firewood for the night, Tom manned the fire, Kelly dealt with food and collecting water, Janna set up wards of protection around the camp, and Pony Head…just chilled on a stump. When all the details had been set in order, they all relaxed by the roaring fire, letting their camp food cook.

"Hooray, another night of beans and beef stroganoff. Five-star dining at its finest," Pony jeered as the pots rattled and hissed on the fire. Tom's stomach complained in agreement; he missed real food that did not require being rehydrated. The tasteless rations kept them alive at least.

"I don't think there is another town nearby, so we make due," Tom's voice was halfhearted, but he had to convince himself to eat the gruel.

The girls grumbled too at the idea of their meal. "I feel ya," Janna sighed, "Beans wreak havoc on the lower intestines if y'know what I mean."

"Ugh, tell me about it," Jackie groaned, "Tom, you're lucky that you sleep alone sometimes. Especially with Pony around…she's the worst offender."

The horse head snorted in her face, "What did you say, Salt Mine? It's not _that_ bad." Kelly held her nose in mockery while Janna's eyes twitched. Tom smirked at the whole display of them arguing about how short Pony's digestion track made their tent smell worse than stables. _The perks of being the only guy_ , he folded his arms in pride. Also, how did Pony Head anatomy work? He shrugged and stared at the fire, getting lost in the dancing embers with the white noise of the girls' voices blurring into the backdrop of other forest sounds. Frogs croaking, crickets chirping, owls hooting—one big night chorus.

Kelly told everyone to shut up and that she had a perfect suggestion, "Why don't we ditch this crap and learn to live off of the land. There's plenty of food around us—we just gotta learn to hunt and forage. And, of course, I'm the master at that."

Tom nodded in agreement, shifting his eyes from the fire, "Good idea, Bush Girl. Plus, it's probably way healthier than this crap."

"And when did you care about health, Hellboy?" Pony sassed at him.

"I gotta make the most of the three hundred years I have left," Tom's comment made everyone laugh for a bit. Their meal had finished stewing and they ladled a bowl each. Most of the time was spent picking at the mush with forks, debating on if starvation was a better option.

"You know what I could really go for?" Jackie set her bowl on the stump beside her, either to let the food cool down or to pretend it didn't exist. "Bacon. I really miss bacon."

The rest of the camp nodded heartily in agreement. Tom could just taste the greasy, fatty, salty meat on his tongue, and it made him drool. Janna leaned on him, her eyes closed, thinking the same. "I'd do anything for some right now," she sighed.

"Me too," said Kelly, "Especially boar bacon. That stuff is super wild. Nice hint of berries and honeysuckle from what they eat. Nice layer of fat. My dimension is famous for it, y'know." The more she talked about it, the hungrier Tom got, feeling his belly rumble in complaint. He would kill for some.

"Oooh," Pony tossed her bowl to the side, "I bet it's to _die_ for—"

Suddenly, a grunting sound came from behind the bushes all around them. Tom dropped his bowl and reached for his rapier with the girls joining him with their weapons drawn in a defensive ring. Janna's fists glowed purple in demon magic, "I don't know how anything got through. The wards protect us from any wild animal."

"I don't doubt your magic," Tom reassured her, "It just means that we are dealing with something unusual here." They bunched closer together as twigs snapped and rocks were jostled out of place. By the sound of how much brush was rustled and disturbed, Tom calculated that there were definitely more than one of whatever-it-was out there. For a moment, it got quiet and the team relaxed for a second, thinking that the danger was gone. Then out of the darkening shadows came a pack of wild boars. Their silvery back bristles glowed orange in the firelight and narrowed eyes glinted. Of course, Tom's eyes were drawn to the knife-like tusks that curved upwards out of their snouts. Sharp, lethal, and long.

Pony glanced at Jackie, "You just _had_ to mention bacon, didn't you…?"

"How was I supposed to know they were out there?" Jackie countered, gripping her new ax tighter. There were twenty of the disgruntled pigs glaring at them, creeping closer and closer. _At least it isn't hellhounds_ , Tom found a silver lining in the face of danger. Then he also thought about how much Starship would love to kick butt…or hams, he giggled at that one. Nodding to his friends, he signaled it was time to attack.

They launched themselves into the fray with determination sparkling in their eyes. Kelly landed the first successful blow with her sword that knocked the boar off his feet for the finishing stab. "Too easy," she gloated, "Maybe we will have bacon tonight!"

"I'm down with that," Jackie twirled her ax over her head and brought the blade down on a pig's skull. Tom raised an eyebrow, having never seen the chill girl fight like this before. _I bet Marco's never seen this side of her either_ , he remarked to himself, blasting another charging boar. When the beast got up again to face him, Tom summoned skeleton hands out of the ground to snare the hog and drag it into the Underworld. _Well, we've lost one pig but there's plenty more to go around_ , he wrestled the next one to the ground.

Janna was having a ball hitting boars with her witch magic. Tom regretted not preparing her for more combat yet with stronger spells, but she was wicked with basic curses. When a boar tried for a sneak attack, Janna used a levitation curse to lift the pig off of the ground and send it crashing into a tree. A second boar leaped at her and she countered with turning the animal into a frog. Tom flashed her a sappy smile which made her giggle while she sent another wave of magic at a boar.

"Heads up, lover boy!" Kelly's warning snapped Tom out of his daze and the tusks of a boar knock him over. In retaliation, he set the pig on fire. It cried in pain, running in a panicked circle until Jackie raced over and finished it off with a blow of her ax. She flashed him a confident grin, shouldering the weapon, "This quest just got better."

Before he could give her a cocky reply, a mighty squeal exploded from somewhere unseen in the forest from a deranged animal. The boars—the few that were still living—fled in fear from whence they came, leaving the teens frozen where they stood. Out of the woods stepped a white boar that was the size of Cerberus. His snout bore six sets of yellowed tusks that were tinted red with either berry juice or blood. Tom reached for Janna's hand when the boar stood in front of them, sizing them up with bloodshot eyes.

"More intruders in _my_ forest," the pig spoke in a deep voice that rattled from the weight of his saggy jowls. "How charming. I am the Guardian of the Musty Mountains and have protected these lands for a thousand generations. I am not letting anyone else through to the mountains."

While the others were trembling in fear, brash Pony Head floated up to the boar against the pleas from her friends and came snout to snout with him. In a fierce yet sarcastic voice, she said, "Reeeeeallly cute. But look, Big Bacon, my crew and I are getting up those mountains and are finding Earth Turd and B-fly. I haven't slept in tents, eaten gross beans, and missed getting my mane done for you tell _me_ what to do. Right guys?"

Tom puffed up his chest to match his co-leaders courage and nodded. "Right," he found his voice and held Janna's hand tighter, silently telling her another fight is coming. "You better be ready to face Team Starco!" His rallying cry seemed to unleash a brave spirit in his comrades and the chanted "Team Starco" over and over.

The boar's eyes narrowed in amusement and he deliberated something. "I'm curious to see what this 'Team Starco' can do. Show me!"

With a fierce snarl, Tom let go of Janna and charged into the pig, landing a flaming punch across its snout. The pig slid back, spitting out some blood from its mouth. Otherwise, it seemed fine, cocking his head to the side, "Nice shot, young prince. But it will take far more than that to best me in my other form!"

The pig roared a high-pitched squeal that shook the trees and nearly made Tom's ears bleed. At that, the boar grew twice its size and its eyes became literal red fire. Around his body came an ethereal glow that was the color of blood and war. So, piggie wanted to play rough? Tom was more than happy to oblige and a smirk from Janna told him that she felt the same. Kelly and Jackie looked at the creature with pointed stares, unmoved by the show.

"You know, the bigger they are, the harder they fall," Kelly taunted by swinging her sword in a wide arc over her head. She and Jackie nodded, and they rushed the creature, weapons in hand. While the former connected a direct stab to the creature's chest, Jackie leaped into the air to chop down on the shoulder. Both girls celebrated with a high-five, but their victory was short-lived. The boar unleashed a wave of magic that knocked them back.

Lucky for them, Janna used a spell to catch the fallen warriors from crashing into a thorn bush. They managed to groan a "thanks" while struggling to their feet. Seeing that they were okay, the witch turned to the glowing super pig and flashed a cocky smile at it, charging her hands with purple magic. "Oh, bacon breath, going to have fun _eating_ you."

She chucked two blasts while running, with the pig jumping out of the way. Hovering in the air, it crashed into the ground with a mighty slam to get her with a shockwave, however, Tom used his magic to cast a dome around them. He glared daggers at the beast, his three eyes glowing dangerously, "No one hurts _my_ princess **.** "

They slid back, each holding one another's hand and chanting in demonic tones. This would be the first time they used their new spell but now seemed like a good time to test it. It would require a moment to get right—one without the shield.

"I will hold off pig boy while you charge up that attack. FACE THE HORN!" Pony shouted as she made blasts with her magical horn, giving Janna and Tom time to finish the incantation. Pony weaved and bobbed, avoiding charged strikes. "You're worse than, like, my sisters." The pig huffed hot air, making a loud squeal before making one final charge. She hovered out of the way, shouting, "NOW!"

Tom and Janna unleashed a powerful red and purple blast from their hands, striking the pig. It seemingly did nothing, making the pig chuckle in jest. But Tom retained a firm smirk, snapping his fingers. Before the pig knew it, a storm of bones erupted from the ground, pinning the creature in place. No matter how hard it budged, the bones just continued digging into its flesh.

"Oh, and those bones are going to eat you," Janna smirked, with some of the bones growing sharp mouths, taking chunks out of the pig. It shrieked in pain with Tom charging into the pig to nail a flaming punch.

Tom looked at his team, everyone sharing a firm nod. They only needed one nice mass attack. He charged yet again at the pig, sliding back a split second after landing one more strike. Kelly jumped on the pig's back sticking the sword into the spine with Jackie following up with a blow of her own. Janna and Pony launched a pulse of magic into the weapons, acting like lightning rods and amplifying the level of pain the creature was facing. That was it. They pulled back and surveyed the damage down on the defeated animal.

The boar weakly struggled to its feet, looking utterly ravaged; chunks of fleshing missing, gashes all over its face, and weapons firmly lodged its spine. It gave an impressed smile before collapsing into the ground.

"We did it!" Kelly cheered when the boar finally fell to the ground in defeat. The victory, though refreshing, was a bitter pill from all of the injuries they had sustained. Janna was covered in dark bruises and scratched, Jackie's arms dangled limply from a dislocated arm and Kelly's glasses were broken. She reached into her pack for a spare, saying that it was "no biggie." The Guardian's body disappeared in the wind, carried upwards along the embers of the still glowing fire and left behind six tusks. The team each picked one up as a token, breathing a sigh of relief.

Tom stuck his hands in his hoodie pocket, "Well, I'm done with excitement tonight—that's for sure." He was about head to his tent when Kelly tossed him a carving knife and he shot her a puzzled look as she passed out more for everyone else. She flashed them a smile, "We wanted bacon and now here it is. It's not going to carve itself."

* * *

Tom woke up and found himself in his tent alone as usual. He wiped the sweat from his brow and scratched his ruffled pink hair, pondering over yet another strange dream. Why was everything relating to the Blood Moon Ball lately…? Tom rubbed his cheeks, he got the memo about the mountains already, why was it playing over and over like a warning? Maybe there was something out there that was worse than the boar? He made a mental note to allow time for some combat training. But for now, he had to find some way to fall back asleep. _Better burn it off with some reading or games_ , he decided as he hoped that it would help him fall asleep. When he shifted to grab his TV remote, a soft mass shifted under his arm and he recoiled with surprise. He lit up the tent with a bright, flame fist, ready to fight the intruder when he saw a pair of bleary brown eyes look at him.

"Sleeping here," Janna shifted in her pink sleeping bag away from him.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Tom screeched. His girlfriend sat up and rubbed her eyes as she cut on the lantern. Once the shock died down, Tom reached for her and held her close to him, savoring her presence. Janna smiled into his chest, "I've been sneaking in here every night. Too much estrogen in the Girls' Tent. You know Star's right—you are a heavy sleeper."

He groaned at the idea of his ex-girlfriend sharing all of his personal details, but it didn't matter because Janna always found out everything. Yesterday, she managed to find out about his embarrassing nickname from a copy of his Prince's Ball invitation that had slipped out of his pack mysteriously. He probably just tossed it in his pack, thinking it was his trashcan at home, but none of the girls will ever let him live it down. Infernius was a stupid family name. Why not name him after King Dante or King Johannes—basically everyone else in the Lucitor line had a better name.

In speaking of Janna knowing everything, Tom thought about his dream and the Blood Moon. Perhaps she would know what he didn't since Janna seemed to really be into studying Demon magic. When he asked her about if she knew about the Blood Moon, her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Glad you asked, Tom," she snapped her fingers, summoning a dusty old book from thin air. Tom smirked at how well she was handling lower level spells and curses for a human. She took to the magic like a duck to water, probably learning faster than he did. Then again, he never cared for his father's harsh teaching styles…. Banishing the painful memories away, he watched her thumb through the yellowed pages of the book until she got to the chapter she was looking for. Drawn in appropriate red ink on the page was a large crescent moon that Tom swore seemed to glow on the page.

Janna cleared her voice, shifting the book for the two of them to read together, "Ready for a bedtime story? It doesn't have pictures." Tom nestled closer to her as they lounged side by side.

"Nobody knows the true origins of the Blood Moon or when the first Blood Moon Ball occurred," she began reading the runes. "But many ancient civilizations have revered the great red moon and pondered on its mysteries. It is said that the souls of two beings are literally bound together by the strings of Fate because the universe itself and the two souls agree on the union. It can neither be forced nor broken."

Wow, he really didn't have a chance with Starship then or ever. Then again none of that mattered now and he should be thanking his lucky stars—or moon—because he was able to be with Janna. She continued, "The bond allows the pair to share thoughts, dreams, and even magic. In fact, the bond is so strong that it can—hey! Pages are missing…" They both noticed that the rest of the chapter was gone mysteriously from the book. _It kinda looks like it's been torn out even_ , Tom noted the jagged wear on the bits of pages that stuck out of the binding. That was weird. Janna closed the book and tossed it to the other side of the tent.

"Oh well," she said nonchalantly, "Answer your question kinda? Why are you wondering about the Blood Moon anyway?" He debated not telling her, but if Janna was to be his future queen, it would be rude not to tell her the truth.

"Eh...it has to do with Star and Marco," he said simply, "I think they're soul bound."

Janna nodded, "You mean you didn't know? It's super obvious—I mean I remember how Star's wand reacted when Marco used it to rescue her from the Realm of Magic. It transformed, and his cheeks grew these little moons—"

Tom blinked at her dumbfounded and she stopped. "Star never told me about that…" _Geez, I know we weren't super close, but wow…_ he frowned as his mind wondered what else she didn't tell him. But a kiss from Janna drove the storm clouds away and he smiled. _Let's focus on just me and Janna_.

Staring into her beautiful eyes, he let the mysteries of the cosmos and Star and Marco fade away. _Now I know how Marco must have felt during the hellhound quest_ , he smirked as Janna brought her face in closer. Tonight, was the night…it was long overdue for the first time… His heart race as he reached in his pack behind him for a familiar box while he held her close to him.

"My princess," he purred in her ear, making her blush, "Are you ready for a wild ride?"

Janna kissed his forehead, "Oh, absolutely…" Tom whipped out his deluxe copy of Racing Rage VIII and grinned ear to ear. He was totally going to school her on Rainbow Rampage! He let Janna go and popped the disc in the gaming system as he cracked his fingers. She flashed him a coy smile, bragging about how she was going to beat him because she was the boss at the game. Tonight was gonna get a little wild.

* * *

Tom opened his three eyes, bleary after a _very_ long night of fun gaming and cuddling. Him noticing Janna rest her head _right_ on a very sensitive part…his ribcage. He was very ticklish around there and he _hated_ tickling. He lay paralyzed, his mind whirling over a way to get her off of him. Maybe if he moved really, really slowly…

"My, my, you invite a girl over and try to tip out at dawn. Where're your manners?" Janna purred, making Tom's turn nine shades of red. "Morning, prince charming. Have any crazier dreams?"

Tom stretched his back, rubbing his neck. "Not really. But that was a lot of fun. You are _really_ good at gaming. How did you…?" Janna held up her controller which was covered with modified buttons and touch panels. Of course, she would. "You little..." he grabbed her, eliciting a squeal of surprise from her when he kissed her forehead. Janna only smirked, spinning the controller around before putting it away.

The duo got out of the tent once dressed and saw the team sitting around a small campfire. Jackie was the first one to notice the couple, greeting them with a joyful wave. "Morning. Pony yet again stunk up the tent."

Pony scoffed, taking a bite out of a thick slab of tasty smelling bacon. She even let out a harsh burp, "Yeah, whatevs."

"Gross," Jackie complained, but she soon burped too, covering her mouth. _You guys are a trip._ Tom joked, laughing to himself and taking some bacon and ham for himself. Munching on it, he made a content moan as some _real_ food entered his stomach. Now, _this_ he could eat every day for the rest of the quest and he made a mental note to help Kelly salt and smoke the remainder of the meat, so it would keep fresh.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Kelly asked, sharpening her sword with a whetstone. "Should we head out on the trail for our dorks again?"

Tom rubbed his chin, thinking on his point about battle training he thought of last night. It was important enough to warrant proper attention. Janna put her empty bowl down and clear her throat to make an address, seemingly having read his mind.

"Being real, we kicked ass yesterday, but we all need training." Janna sighed, rubbing her hands. "My magic really needs work, Jackie needs to really get aggressive with that ax, and Pony needs to shut up and try aiming."

Pony scoffed, huffing hot air. "For your _information_ , my horn is like, super good." Jackie's face displayed a worried look, rubbing her arms.

"Don't tell me you agree with Witchy over there?" Pony growled at her.

"I do," Jackie admitted, rubbing her strained arms. "Kelly, would you mind giving me some pointers?"

Kelly walked over to her, "You know it! There's _so_ much stuff you can do with an ax like you won't believe! Finally! I get to spar with a worthy foe. This is going to be _fun_." Jackie gave a half-hearted chuckle, but Tom only smiled. _This is a good call._

"Janna is right," Tom started, throwing an arm around his girlfriend. "We need to get stronger, as we might end up facing something _worse_ than that boar. For all we know, we… We may have to fight Star and Marco if it means bringing them home." The group got silent, the thought worrying everyone, but Tom actually thought about this, even before starting this quest. He remembered how great Marco was in combat and Star…she was a _whole_ other level. If it came to the worst case… They needed to be ready. "I will train Janna, while Kelly, you'll train Pony and Jackie. Sounds good?"

"Like, no thanks Demon Butt. I am peeeeerfect the way I am." Pony flew into her tent, before flying out and taking the final pieces of bacon. "I need this for my complexion," she said quickly, rushing back inside.

Tom stared longingly at the empty plate, he wanted another slice! _How I hate you sometimes._ Janna only laughed, using her magic to summon more bacon and everyone gasped in shock.

"It might be alive, so don't mind the screams as you bite it." Janna took a bite and relished at the piercing screams the food made. Tom only gave her a loving look, while Jackie and Kelly looked at the couple in amused horror.

* * *

Tom and Janna walked to an open patch of land, eyeing their friends training in the background. _Glad Kelly is leading the charge._ He smiled but soon saw Pony just lounge around sipping on a cornshake she poofed up. _Dad is right about one thing: you can't fix everyone_ , he shook his head, turning his attention to his girlfriend. Janna flexed her gloved hands, admiring the craftsmanship of her gift, "These are sick. I guess dating a rich prince has its perks."

Tom grinned at her—purple was definitely her color. "You're gonna need them for today's lesson. So you brought up with the Blood Moon Ball that two bonded souls can share each other's magic. What if I told you that you can cheat and form a temporary bridge to do the same thing?"

Janna looked at him with eyes wide in intrigue and Tom held out his palms forward. "Now this trick works to various success depending on how strong of a bond you have with the person. You can't use the full range of their abilities or do really cool stuff, but…" The demon focused hard on his memories of Marco: how much he hated him at first for stealing Star, at the times they spent singing Love Sentence, the rapier duels they fought…and his fists slowly grew red with fighting aura. He threw a punch in the air then finished off his display with a blue roundhouse kick. Janna looked on with a smirk, "Guess you and Diaz have the best bromance ever. I bet I could tap more into Marco's spells than you."

Tom shook his head, "It's based on _real_ connections, my Janna. And if you think that's my strongest source…lemme channel Star." This was harder to do than a few months ago when he still loved her, but he let the pleasant feelings flow over him as he recalled the cornshake date. "Narwhal Blast!" he roared, unleashing a red narwhal and struck a nearby tree.

He whirled to face another wooden adversary and dug in really deep for this one. He had to drag his mind back to Lava Lake Beach and the Soulrise…just the two of them alone in the sand. But the image shifted to the two of them sitting there the last time they were on the beach after the incident in the Underworld. How he knew that it was finally time to let her go because she loved Marco—nothing would change that. _Let see if I can still…_ "WARNICORN STAMPEDE!" A small herd of red warnicorns reared to life in a mighty charge but something wasn't right. Tom watched Janna fall over laughing at his battalion of plump ponies, a far cry from the noble steed they should be.

He shook his head though it made sense. "You get the picture, now," he wiped the sweat off of his forehead from the effort. _Channeling Star was a bit much_. "I wanna see you try this. Think of memories, emotions, anything pertaining to that person and—"

"Easy," Janna grinned at her right hand which was engulfed in red flames.

Tom raised an eyebrow and he whistled, "Wow! You did it! It took me a year to master that and—wait, you channeled _me?_ " They blushed when their eyes met lovingly. Even when dating Star, it took forever to summon her most basic spells and Janna copied his perfectly. She must really love him… "OW!" he grunted when an accidental spark leapt off of her hand and into his third eye.

"Did I hurt _my_ little demon? I'm _so_ sorry." Janna extinguished her hand and whipped up a cold pack for him. It was extremely minor, he assured her. Then he tapped his chin wondering how far she could really go and he could tell by the glint in her eyes that she had similar plans.

"Show me what you got," he lowered himself into a fighting stance.

"With pleasure," Janna winked at him. They circled each other, getting ready for a sparring match. _Don't go too far like you did with Marco_ ,Tom warned himself, still regretting nearly killing his brother-in-arms. It wasn't like Janna was going to make it easy for him—he realized that when she shot a fireball at him with ease and perfect aim. He slid back several feet, rubbing his jaw from the impact.

He shot a surge of fireballs in Janna's direction which she blocked with her shield. She melted into the shadows under a tree with a giggle. Shadow Attack was a great spell to use because as long as there was a piece of shade to hide in, the user could teleport anywhere for the perfect attack. Sure, enough the demon prince was unprepared for a blue kick to the back from Janna.

She panted for a bit, recovering from her own attack, "You're right about closeness. Who knew Diaz's magic was this hard to control…"

Tom walked over to her, ready to tell her that they had learned enough for the day when purple chain wrapped around his ankles and hauled him to the ground while Janna gloated. "SIKE!" she blew a raspberry at him. _Oh, I still have a trick up my sleeve_ , Tom raised his chin in a challenge. His mind carried him back to the Prince's Ball when they shared their first dance. He had thought that he could never love again, but here this beautiful girl drunkenly crashed into his life. Literally stealing his heart…And with that alone, Tom canceled her magic. He lunged at her and tackled her to the ground.

"Gotcha for once," he leaned over her, reveling in how flustered she looked under him. She leaned forward and kissed Tom's lips, with him enjoying the sensation. Everything in his body screamed at how _right_ being with this odd witchy girl felt. She put up with his temper and odd habits, she kept him calm when he wanted to raze villages, she knew exactly how to mess with him without it going too far... and what mattered most, he _felt_ her love. _I never had Star's love. I liked her attention but… this is something completely different._ He pulled away, gazing lovingly at her.

"I love you," it came out almost as a whispered, uttered in a tone that was proud and passionate. Wait, was this the first time he ever said that to her? Janna simply stared at him for a moment, her face blank in surprise. Maybe it was too soon, he rolled off of her crestfallen. There was no way she…

"Tom, I love you too," she took his hand as she leaned on his shoulder. Tom felt a sappy smile grow on his face and their eyes met again, full of such emotion. _You are going to be an amazing queen._

* * *

In the distance, Kelly and Jackie were engaged in a tough match against each other. When the shrub warrior looked back to check on Pony Head, she saw that the princess was reading the latest edition of _Prince's Quarterly_ and it was the beach edition too. _That one's my favorite_ , she giggled to herself. She wondered how much she would have to pay Marco to get him to pose for the magazine since he was a prince. Better yet, Kelly would just make Star convince him. She would love to see him with seawater glistening down his bod in a lifeguard's chair. _Okay, that's happening one of these days_. Maybe she would get Jackie in on that too.

"Planning something?" Kelly just managed to block a blow from Jackie. "I've been cooped up in a tent enough with you to know that look anywhere."

Kelly disengaged her blade and swept it low in front of her, which Jackie hopped over. _Nice counter_ , the warrior nodded, "Well…it involves making a certain princess to get a certain husband of hers in a male model magazine." The face Jackie made was priceless: a mix of shame and wanting it to happen. Kelly laughed, sticking her blade in the soft ground to lean on.

Jackie played with the one lock of hair that was not secured in her ponytail, dispelling her vivid blush. It was odd to see her still so caught up on that boy but letting go was a process. To Kelly, Marco playing beach hunk was more out of jest—the dork would freak out the entire time. The fact that his ex still liked him that much was a problem. _Time for some Shrub Warrior intervention._

"So, uh…how is my progress?" Jackie managed to change the subject from her feelings, which annoyed Kelly slightly. However, patience was a warrior's best friend. One must wait until the prey comes to the trap, not vice versa. So, she indulged in the question, "Much better. You're using counters and swings pretty well now."

"I have a good teacher," Jackie grinned, tossing the ax in the air and slamming into the ground with a minor shockwave. Kelly shook her head, watching as Jackie tried yanking it out of the ground. "Uh… I might have been a bit too rough. Help?"

Kelly giggled, helping Jackie tug the weapon from the ground. They took a break from their fighting, sitting on the ground to stretch their tired muscles because keeping the body loose was important. Kelly put her favorite sword in her hair, taking two dueling swords and playing around with the feel they offered. Jackie eyed her, saying, "Who taught you all of this?"

"Mmm… myself," Kelly glanced at her, "I guess from so much adventuring. I have a family, of course, but they've been very 'hands off.' I hunt for them but don't see them much." She could tell that Jackie felt bad for her, but Kelly was indifferent. It was just life and, hey, it allowed her to be happy."Adventuring with friends helps a lot too."

"Like with Marco?" Jackie asked, getting her weapon fully ready for another bout. Kelly smiled inwardly, _Bingo_. And she did not have to do any of the heavy lifting."I mean, you two went on adventures a few times I think."

"After the whole 'drama' situation at Lava Lake, we really hung out a lot and we faced some bad dudes." Kelly chuckled at memories of facing a ton of giant hornets that Roy pissed off because he wanted them to pay full price to get on the VIP list. Marco was an excellent partner—so loyal and fair to all. That was why he was such a great prince for Star. Kelly's eyes drifted to Jackie who sighed bitterly.

"Still hung up, huh?" Kelly cleaned her glasses.

"Yeah…" Jackie bit her lip, "How are you dealing with this so well?" Kelly smiled, guiding her to a nearby log. On the way there, they saw Tom and Janna kissing each other in a clearing. So much for battle training. _Get a room…_ Kelly rolled her eyes.

"I just moved on. It sounds simple but as Tom likely told you at one point, it's hard. Buuuut, I have a special friend living in my head now and he's going to make a _lovely_ partner." Muffled cries were heard, making Jackie's eyes widen with horror. "Don't worry, my lovely Justin Towers, you are safe in my home."

"What?" Kelly shrugged at her friend, but Jackie shook her head, "I guess we all have our secrets… But, yeah, I can do this. Thanks for the help."

Kelly giggled, slapping Jackie on the back, "No problem. Just remember, it's gonna be tough so if you relapse, be easy on yourself. Oh, and you gotta make things up to Star."

Jackie's eyes looked down at her shoes, flashing in a mix of anger and hurt. _Those two have a long way to go_ , Kelly shook her head. She motioned for Jackie to get up, "Best two out of two wins?" Jackie held her ax carefully, with Kelly spinning her blades in style.

"Bring it, sister." The two friends resumed training, similes wide on their faces.

* * *

When Star peeked through the pine trees on the mountain slope, all of Mewni lay below her in a great spread. The forests and meadows were like a thick carpet with towns and large roads breaking up the green every now and then. On the far horizon, where the ground melted seamlessly with the sky, Star swore that she could see the southernmost cornfields of her kingdom proper. The teensy sliver of yellow reminded her that the Corn Husk Festival was near as the harvest unfolded. It was her favorite festival out of all four because the best ale was brought out of the castle cellar and served to all the Mewmans in honor of a great year. She licked her chapped lips, tasting the complex flavor of corn, oak from the aging barrels, and sweet tang from the honey. Boy, she could use a mug or two right now—Marco would pass out after a half of one. The thoughts made her giggle then sigh as her heart felt the tugging of longingness. Seeing that she was so far away made her feel homesick. She thought of her friends and parents and warm bath water—the things she missed. True, she didn't miss her princess duties for the most part, but home was home.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to see Marco share a knowing glance as his own feelings flooded the bond. "We'll be back soon," he said softly, "And we'll deal with how to balance our lives."

She flashed him a slow smile and they continued their way. The soil was hard and rocky, making Star thankful that she had invested in a stout pair of dragon hide and wolf fur boots for her and Marco. They agreed to reach the edge of the tree-line by nightfall and use a couple of days to stock up on food and firewood. Once they reached beyond the forest, Star and Marco would be at the mercy of the elements and their supplies. Star could feel the waves of worry roll off of Marco as he calculated their odds of surviving yetis, blizzards, and avalanches. " _Marco, how are we gonna be hit by avalanches when there are no hospitals up here?_" she shook her head, earning an odd look from her prince.

"Star, that's an _ambulance_ ," Marco informed her, "An avalanche is where a lot of snow falls on you."

"Oooh," her eyes grew wide. "We don't have a word for that on Mewni because no one survives them here." Marco's eyes twitched, and his mind buzzed with panic about how they needed St. Bernards—whatever those were. They were dogs that dug people out of snow on Earth, he told her. She rolled her eyes because they didn't need dogs when they were magical royals who could handle way worse than snow. Marco said nothing to that point and both of their eyes looked upwards at how much they had to cover before nightfall. There was a lot more mountain ahead of them.

* * *

"So, how do I make the wand turn into another weapon?" Marco asked her, eyeing her huntress bow as she let off a few practice shots. They were just within the now spare and stunted forest as the trees gave way to rock and snow. For the past day, Star and Marco had been securing resources needed for the lifeless rocks above and were figuring out what to wear for the cold. Their hunting gear plus coats and boots seemed to fit—and, of course, Star was thrilled so see sexy Hunter Marco again. He scowled at her thoughts and she flashed him a coy smile. To answer his question, she studied the wand for a bit, "I guess…you just think of something you want. The wand adapts to the weapon that best suits your personality and magic style, but I guess you could change it. Wanna learn archery?"

Marco shrugged, "Just curious more than anything else. I just think bow and arrow would be more effective for hunting than a javelin." She shot him an interested look, he had never shown interest in hunting for food before. That was her job mainly since she grew up doing so with her dad, but it made sense for him to learn. " _You don't think I can do it_ _?_ " he asked her in a flat tone.

"It's a lot different from fighting, Marco," she thought back to the lessons her dad gave her. Marco would master the planning and stalking side of it—aka the boring stuff—but the messy parts…the boy grew up in such a different world. She never forgot the day Marco took her to a supermarket, where Earth people found food. Literally found it too. There was no dirt, or giant mole rats to fight to get produce, or weapons to hunt game. Just parcels, cans, and plastic bags. In fact, squirrels were off limits to take in the parks—Star learned that one the hard way. When comparing hunting to fighting, which Marco was extremely good at, there were different goals. Hunting isn't about defeating enemies, it's about killing to eat, and she could hardly see her prince doing that. But she saw _that_ gleam in his eyes; the one he got when he made up his mind to see a task done no matter what. "Okay, Marco," she nodded, "Follow me. It's time for Star Butterfly's survival school."

They journeyed into deeper into the woods walking one behind the other to not leave too many tracks. In the secrecy of the bond, Star relayed a bunch of tips on stalking, keeping quiet, and listening. _Dad would be so proud that I actually listened_ , she grinned inwardly. Then again, hunting was way cooler than learning how to sit up straight on a throne and River had much more patience with her. And there was danger and adventure and fun—all the Star stuff. She glanced to see how Marco was faring and he was following along nicely, taking in the scenery and her thoughts.

Suddenly, her nose caught the scent of something familiar and she dropped on all fours to confirm her suspicions. It was the smell of ivy, honeysuckle, and musky fur that caught her attention—deer. Marco tilted his head to the side as he watched her, " _So, can Mewmans just smell stuff humans can't_ _?_ " She ignored him for a moment as she tracked the scent a few paces and found fresh tracks. So, humans couldn't smell the scent of a deer on the ground? No wonder Marco stunk at hide-and-seek and she always won. There was no way could miss his pheromones anywhere.

"My what?!" he exclaimed but covered his mouth when he remembered the mission. Star stood up and leaned in close to Marco, inhaling deeply along his neck teasingly. " _You don't know how much your delicious smell drives me insane_ ," she kissed him causing his breath to hitch while she nuzzled in deeper for a second. When she pulled away, she smirked at the deep, flustered blush on his face and how his thoughts scrambled into a mess. " _Later, Wild Man_ ," she winked at him, they had prey to catch.

Switching into her hunting mode again, she dropped into a low crouch, tiptoeing her way down a narrow to the edge of a small hollow. There was the target, a young stag who was nibbling quickly on bramble. Even in its state of mindless munching, Star knew the animal was constantly surveying its environment through its nose, ears, and eyes. But it was an easy hit from their vantage point, Star had a clear shot to the heart. " _Can I do it?_ " she turned to see Marco crouched beside her, eyes sparkling in determination. She asked him if he was a hundred percent sure he was ready for the responsibility and he answered with a firm nod.

She passed him the bow which shifted into a new form in his hands. It turned onto a green longbow with a small red crescent moon carved on the lower and upper limbs and had a darker green grip. It even came with deer hair silencers on the string and a pin bow sight. Leave it to Marco to have a techy weapon. He ignored her comment and steadied himself for the shot…

When the deed was done, Marco trembled like a leaf and almost dropped the wand though Star was beaming with pride, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "Nice shot," she kissed his cheek, "Dad would be proud—though Johansens kill their first stags as soon as they can walk."

Marco nodded still silent, his thoughts swirling through a firestorm of emotions, which was normal. Star reached into her purse and drew a knife as she walked towards the prey while he looked on. She beckoned Marco to her side as she drew blood from the deer and smeared it over her checkmarks and added a dot to her nose. Before Marco could object, she did the same to him and laughed as the boy nearly gagged. "W-why did you do this…?" his voice trembled while he thought about pathogens and contamination.

"To appease the Guardian of the Forest," Star said calmly while she started the hardest part of any hunt—breaking down the meat. "It symbolizes that blood calls to blood. If you don't do this…well, the Guardian of the Forest makes the last one look tame. Come on, Marco, we gotta finish the job so we'll have food."

* * *

 _And that food really came in handy right now_ , Star shifted the full pack on her shoulders as she braced for another gust of howling wind. Snow whipped around her in white fury, collecting on her coat hood and eyelashes. Just a couple of days ago, Star and Marco were down on the lower slopes eating their full of deer meat and joking together. Now, they were fighting for their lives in a whiteout blizzard on the high peaks. The sky above and the scenery around them had disappeared behind an opaque, gray curtain of clouds and flakes. Gone were trees, animals, anything—not that they could see any of that anyways. In fact, Star could not see Marco who was only feet away from her if she turned around. The only way she knew he was there was the rope they had tied around each other to keep from separating. They were too caught up on trying not to slip to their deaths to even keep up a conversation through the bond.

Star wiped the snow off her face as she squinted up the cliff face for a possible path to take to climb higher. " _Maybe we should turn back_ ," Marco cut in from somewhere behind her. " _The snowstorm is only getting worse_." She wished she could glare at him. How were they supposed to do that on such a narrow path? Their footprints from minutes ago were even gone but she forced herself to stay calm for both of them. Marco thought about it for a moment, " _Second thought, the storm is moving down the mountain so, we might be better going up_." However, "up" meant scaling a sheer cliff in blinding snow with icepicks. This quest just got better and better.

For the next hour—though it felt like an eternity—Star and Marco slowly inched their way up the steep rock face, one ice pick at a time. The grating sound of steel scraping ice was the only other sound heard besides the ever-present wind. Star's right pick skidded on the next strike and nearly sent her plummeting down the mountain if it had not been for her ironclad grip on her left one. Ice and rocked tumbled down into the white nothingness below, making her gulp in the realization of how perilous their situation was right now. " _Are you okay, Star?_ " Marco called to her once she regained her position. " _As okay as I could be on this death trap of a mountain_ ," her voice was edged with a hint of sarcasm and it picked up both of their spirits. _Only another bazillion years of climbing to go_ , Star grumbled when she lifted her eyes to see no end in sight—not to the climb or the blizzard.

She grabbed her right pick and jabbed it hard into the cliff causing the ice to make a sickening _crack_. Her blood froze—from dread and not the snow—as a fissure formed around her and shot up the cliff in the blink of an eye. _That's not good_ , she hung on tight while the mountain rumbled in complaint with a low groan. " _Star…what was that…?_ " Marco's voice freaked out in her mind under the currents of her own thoughts doing the same. Through the wind, Star's ears picked up an odd sound that sounded like when snow slid off of the roof of the castle back at home…

"AMBULANCE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs to Marco. The boy sent her a bunch of questioning thoughts through the bond while Star pulled him along as she frantically tried to find a path of the way of their doom. Marco complained about being jerked on the rope with his ice picks left still embedded in the mountains, yet he also marveled at her strength at how she could scamper along the mountain with his deadweight. " _We're about to_ be _dead!_ " she threw herself on a ledge that jutted out of the cliff face, hoisting Marco up by the rope. There was just about enough room for them to stand and they caught their breaths.

Marco shot her a look, "So what was this about ambulances?" The mountain shook violently causing the teens to hold each other out of fear of falling off their perch. When they looked up, all they could see was a tsunami of snow plummeting down. "AVALANCHE!" Marco screamed, and Star was desperately thinking of a way to get them out of there. In a brief flash of calm, she heard something tell her to jump…going down was the answer. Of course, Marco was beside himself at her idea of jumping down a mountain. She flashed him a brave smile and leaped over the edge, pulling his screaming form with him. In free fall, she whipped out her wand and yelled, "Summoning Cloudy Charm!"

Her fluffy, smiley spell caught her with a soft thud. "Hiya, Star," he grinned at her, "It sure is cold out here…"

"Just get us out of here!" Star screamed at her friend to cut the chit-chat over her shoulder. Marco was dangling over the edge of Cloudy freaking out as he dodged rocks and ice that skimmed his body. She gritted her teeth from the effort and hulled him aboard. There was no time to celebrate for the avalanche was right on their tails. Star and Marco locked eyes and they embraced deeply on the verge of tears.

"It was nice being on this quest with you, Star," Marco said gravely in her ear, "I love you."

Star gripped him tighter, "I love you too, Marco." She felt his mind buzzing with hope and turned to see what his eyes were locked on, an opening of a cave right below. Star pushed her prince away and roared at Cloudy, "In. Cave. NOW!"

Cloudy zoomed forward and Star and Marco held on for dear life. They only had one chance at this…Suddenly the snow caught up with them and the last thing Star felt was the sensation of cold as the cave's mouth opened wider and wider….

* * *

With a loud, choking gasp, Star Butterfly found herself sitting in waist deep snow in a place that was very dark. _Oh no, I've died again_ , she half expected to see Glossaryck sitting over a pot of soup spouting platitudes. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness to see shapes of rocks all around her, dimly lit by the whiteness of the snow. The cave! They made it! "Marco! We—" her celebration was cut off when she found no trace of him anywhere. Even their bond was quiet. When she reached for the rope around her waist, she found that the end of it had snapped clean off.

She bolted to her feet and out of the snow, "Marco? Marco?!" The entrance to the cave was completely snowed in…Terror gripped her heart and she exploded into her Butterfly form as she started digging through the snow. " _WHERE ARE YOU?!_ " she cried over and over through the bond, ignoring the cold sting on her fingernails.

"Star…?" she heard a weak groan beneath her under a layer of snow. Moving the slush away, she found his body to be a wet, shivering mess. He was listless from hypothermia and largely unresponsive. His lips trembled and were tinged blue. Relieved to find him, Star shifted to her normal form and picked up his body. _Don't worry, I've got you, my prince._

Fire crackled as it cast a diffused orange glow on the cave walls while Star cuddled closer to Marco to keep him warm. She was able to salvage most of their stuff from the wreckage, including her wand, their sleeping bags, the food, and firewood. Setting up the makeshift camp didn't take much time at all. She chewed on a bit of deer jerky and listened to Marco's breathing, which was finally back to normal. He began to come to while she gnawed away on her food, watching the fire behind him making his hair glow.

"Where are we…?" he sat up and held his head, "And where are my clothes..." His confused expression made her laugh while she got up. Slipping out of the sleeping bag, she tossed him a new set of his clothes from his pack. "For starters, we're in a cave in the Musty Mountains and we're kinda trapped here too," she met his gaze. "You're naked because you had hypothermia and I had to warm you up—I read that from your survival guide. You know how lethal wet clothing is?"

"Clever," he turned around to dress—which Star didn't understand why. They sat next to each other, passing jerky back and forth and drinking mugs of hot tea. Star and Marco spent the time largely in silence, basking in the warmth of the fire and each other, which they had almost lost. It was Marco who spoke first when he set his empty mug on the cool, rock floor, "So, we need to find a way out of here at some point and I doubt that we can dig ourselves out of the entrance."

She shrugged indifferently, what was the point of rushing back out into that yucky blizzard. They were better off hunkering down for a few days to let the storm blow over.

* * *

Star found sleeping in the cave to be the most miserable experience of her life. The fire had burnt down to weak coals that gave off no heat and the coldness of the rock floor passed through the bottom of the sleeping bag. Despite wearing her clothes, her hunting gear on top, and her boots to sleep, it felt like the princess had turned into a block of ice. Meanwhile, Marco was in deep slumber unbothered by anything. How does he do it? Echo Creek was _way_ warmer, but he seemed to take the weather in such strides. _Well better learn to deal with it_ , she sighed, snuggling in closer to Marco as she wrapped herself around him. Her movement woke him up slightly and he turned to hold her.

"Not a fan of the winter weather?" he teasingly whispered in her ear over the muted sound of the wind from outside. When she pouted, he kissed her softly, "The key is to imagine yourself somewhere better."

Star watched him drift back to sleep and resigned herself to find some way to do the same. What place could work for her imagination? The warmest place she had ever been was Lava Lake Beach, but that memory was best to leave alone. The castle didn't work because it was often drafty, nothing on Earth seemed to work either… " _How about that time we went on that Knight and Squire retreat to the hot springs_ ," Marco suggested.

Star smiled as she recalled their trip to the exclusive resort. They were wined and dined, and the water was soooo cozy. At one point, it was just her and Marco were left in the water because they wouldn't stop chatting and laughing at night. The trip had come up at an odd point in their friendship—around the time Star was starting to question how much she truly loved Tom. In fact, she never told him about her trip, or how she and Marco had to share a room. In that moment with just her and her squire watching the stars as water frothed around them in soft gurgles. Her eyes drifted off of him in sadness and lifted to the stars.

" _Something wrong?_ " Marco stopped laughing and eyed her nervously. She set her cornshake down on the side of the pool and met his gaze sheepishly. This was wrong. Tom, her own boyfriend, should be here in this moment…but why did she _not_ want that? Being around Tom was not as much fun as it used to be. He whined and spent more time trying to get her to suck face all the time. And, of course, the constant badgering her with questions about if he was better than Marco. What was wrong with him on that? It wasn't like she _liked_ him…

But when her eyes drifted to her squire, her heart skipped a beat watching how his eyes twinkled in starlight. _Nonono_ , she shook her head. It was just the ambiance getting to her…she was _definitely_ not hiding her feelings from her best friend. Her cheeks began to heat up, but she found nothing that she could say to him. Marco's gaze lingered on her for a moment when he returned to his shake, musing on something himself. Without even looking behind her, Star knew that the moon was flashing red on the two of them. That little sign that confirmed that she could not hide her feelings forever. _No!_ She inwardly screamed at the moon, _I love Tom, that's how it should be!_ The Blood Moon starred at her, saying nothing besides what is always did. " _You chose him_." Star finally gave in and faced the moon, her accuser. Her heart sank into the depths of the water in anguish, _He'll never love me…_

" _Of course, I do_ ," Marco's answer shocked her, and she turned to see him starring at the moon too. This was not how that night happened, so she knew that Marco had dipped down into her dreams again. _Now, this was a moment she could get into_ , she shot him a coy grin as she scooted closer to him. But the light of the Blood Moon shifted to a brighter shade of warning, stopping Star in her tracks. " _It is time_."

* * *

As Star moved out of her lucid dream, her ears clearly picked up the Blood Moon Waltz from somewhere deeper in the cave. She stretched and rolled out of the sleeping bag, careful to not wake Marco who was still sleeping. Her eyes were drawn to a tunnel in the back of the chamber—one she swore did not exist earlier in the day. That was where the music came from and the feeling that spurred her to explore the deeper reaches of the cave. Part of her wanted to take Marco with her but he needed to sleep, and she promised not to be away too long.

"But Star…" he whined through a sleepy yawn, "We promised to go on our adventure honeymoon together." Marco joined her side and grabbed her hand, "Plus it's not safe to go alone."

She rolled her eyes, jabbing him in the ribs, "You're such a dork, my love." They left their stuff at the campsite but put out the coals since Marco was strict on fire safety. Grabbing a flashlight and the wand, they walked deeper into the cave. The further from the entrance they went, the quieter it became in the cave until there was no sound except for their movement and drops of water that seeped into the cave from stalactites high above. To keep their spirits up in the depths of the cave, Star and Marco cracked jokes to each other.

" _Hey, Marco_ ," Star had a good one brewing for a while, " _What do you call a skunk with a sword_ _?_ " The prince shrugged, and Star already began to snicker from the punchline. Marco was going to love it!

" _A muskyteer!_ " she shot the zinger to her prince. At first, he merely smirked but it morphed into a great laugh that echoed throughout the cave. He stopped walking and bent over on the floor while happy tears fell. Star just stared at him—the joke was not that funny… Marco picked himself up after a moment, adjusting the rapier at his side. " _I thought it was funny_ ," he kissed her hand.

After another while, Star and Marco made it to series of passageways that seemed to branch off in every which way. It would take an eternity to explore the cave and if they got lost…the princess shot Marco a glance to get his monologue of worry out of her head. She closed her eyes and instinct told her to dip down to find the clues. An odd solution that made very little sense, but why not give it a try. The magic flowed through her veins and she uttered the first words she could think of: "String Theory."

Her eyes opened to see a bright, red string woven between her and Marco that also stretched out in front of them down a single tunnel. When she reached out to touch it, it hummed with intense energy.

"Whoa, do you see this, Marco?" she turned to him. He dipped down alongside her too and nodded, holding the ribbon in his hands. "Guess that's our ticket out of here. Should we trust it?"

"See any other clues worth following?" her answer came out playfully sharp and they decided to trust in the odd sign. It took them deeper and deeper into the cave through a confusing set of tunnels that neither Star nor Marco would have figured out in a thousand lifetimes. At the end a particularly narrow one, the cave opened up into a giant antechamber with carvings littering the wall. Ten other tunnels branched off from the main room in a circle and each had a moon and two smaller symbols carved above it. Star and Marco canceled their magic and looked around with awe.

Marco squinted his eyes at the text on the walls, "Wish we could read it." The symbols were not in any language Star had ever heard of on Mewni, and there were a lot of them all over the place. She chewed on her wand for a minute in contemplation before saying indifferently, "It is a real shame that there isn't a spell for it. I never saw one in the Book of Spells and you can't just wave your wand around and say, 'Tell me what this says, Wand-o' and it happens."

At Star's utterance, the wand glowed with light blue light and projected a perfect translation of the text in English in blue letters. Star and Marco shot each other a confused glance with memories of their Freeze Day flickering between them. They basically had a sixty-hour date before they were dating—that was so them. If it were not for Father Time's warning, Star would love to try that day out again. _Might just do it anyways_ …

She handed Marco the wand since he was more interested in reading this stuff while she looked at the pictures. That was her speed. She rubbed her chin at one carving in particular: it depicted two figures holding hands under a crescent moon with a red ribbon woven in between the two of them. _It looks just like the string in the hall…_ "Hey, Star!" Marco's call brought her out her thoughts and she rushed to his side.

Marco was deeply engrossed in the writing on the wall, letting the wand translate every single word. He told her about how the walls detailed the history of an advanced monster civilization that ruled Mewni long before the Mewmans came. They built pyramids and cities and even domesticated corn. _I thought the Mewmans brought corn to Mewni_ , Star's brows furled. Then again, Marco told her not to trust anything from that old pop-up book. She was fascinated by the details that she learned about the monsters and made a note to send an archeological team here to figure out a way to preserve the cave.

"And this stuff on this wall is about this cave…which was a temple, apparently," Marco went on. "A temple to the Blood Moon…" They exchanged a quick glance before Marco kept reading the words on the wall, "Under its ruby light, two souls are bound together for eternity by a power that is beyond the universe. This event, called the Dance, happens only once every 667 years, though cycles are often skipped because the two souls involved must be in agreement for the union to take place…"

"So, our _souls_ wanted this…?" Star questioned, stopping Marco from reading for a moment. Among the millions of questions that were on various degrees of how and the what-in-the world, she really wanted to know _why?_ During the time of the Blood Moon Ball, she and Marco had only been together for a couple of months. While they were close friends who did everything together, love never factored into her mind—especially not the mystical kind. Yet, they chose each other before they were even aware of it and would do it over and over their friendship and relationship. In fact, Star _knew_ that to be true. She kept running and running from him even though her heart always knew that it was Marco. She kissed his cheek sweetly. This whole thing was weird, but it did not matter as long as she was with him. Also, it meant that Tom's creepy plan would never have worked. Her soul would have never wanted to join with his.

He grinned at her, gripping her hand gently, "I wouldn't want to be soul bound to anyone else either." He continued deciphering the writing. "This event is a sacred one that accompanied by sacrifices and feasts and—basically none of the stuff Tom included in the Blood Moon Ball. There have been six Dances in the recorded history of the cave although some of the earlier ones have been lost to time. They predict and usher in future events."

Marco pointed the wand to another section of wall, "Look at all the stuff you can do with the bond. Share thoughts and magic. Walk in each other's dreams…Possess each other's bodies—Star, no! We're not reading that." She pouted, folding her arms because that would be such a cool power, but if Marco didn't want to then she would let that alone. While he kept reading about the details of the bond, Star felt drawn to the tunnels, seeing words around them too.

"So that's what those tunnel things are around us?" Star pointed to one, "Like they're little shrines to these Dance thingies?" Marco shrugged, scratching his chin, but agreed. They studied each one, noting the various astrological symbols on the plaques above the entryways. The constant was a crescent moon which represented the Blood Moon, though the other two smaller ones were any combination of moons, planets, stars, and suns. The first three shrines were so old that the text had worn away by time. The fourth entryway had a crescent moon with two planets next to it.

"Dance of the Planets," Marco read off of the stone. "Still hard to read but it looks like the Blood Moon couple got together but failed to bring peace between two rival monster kingdoms…"

"How about this one?" Star pointed to the sixth shrine. It bore a crescent and two stars with an unusual symbol underneath the stars—an X. Star knew that the X meant that the stars were crossed, which was a good omen in Mewman culture. Surely, this couple had a great life together and went on adventures and rode warnicorns off into the sunset… " _That's your dream, Star_ ," Marco hugged her. He steadied the wand on the text, "Oh, it's a poem, but the rhyme and meter don't carry through translation, sadly."

Clearing his voice, Marco read, "In this Dance, two Mewmans chose each other in the light of the Blood Moon: a princess and a peasant. Their union was doomed by the crossing of stars—fated to remain cleaved by circumstance until the universe intervened against Fate and gathered them into the stars. Hey, isn't this the—"

"Story of the Two Lovers?" they said together. Star squealed with excitement, "Nooo way…I thought this was just a story you told to get kids over bad breakups."

Marco chuckled a bit, "You know, I've learned to believe in a lot of things on Mewni. I mean invisible goats and evil Stump deities exist." He had a point—on Earth fairy tales were just that but they weren't in Echo Creek anymore. Star's eyes were pulled on another tunnel with a very peculiar symbol over it: a crescent moon, a sun, and a star. Marco via the wand told her that that shrine belonged to the Dance of the Sun and Star.

"That's all it says," he informed her, "The rest hasn't been written yet." Without saying it, she knew what he was going to say, that pertains to them. They stared down the tunnel, feeling the ever-present tug calling them into the darkness ahead. Was this a good idea? Star felt a sense of fear mixed in with her usual excitement. Marco squeezed her hand, but his eyes never left the place before them. Whatever was in there they had to face together.

Taking a deep breath each, they slowly made their way through the tunnel onto a large but empty room that was lit by a single shaft of moonlight. " _That doesn't make sense, we're miles underground_ ," Marco scowled at the light. Star gave him a look then focused back on the room. It was weird to go from Encyclopedia Mewni-tannica in the last room to a blank space. As soon as they made it to the middle of the room, the Blood Moon Waltz started to play. _So, this was where it was coming from_ , Star marveled while Marco looked around confused trying to find the source. The music showed no sign of letting up and even seemed to get louder the longer they stood still.

"I guess it wants us to dance," Marco rubbed his arm with his free hand. Star blushed as she remembered the last time she danced with him in a temple. She could tell Marco was feeling the same emotions from the elated expression on his face when he bowed to her.

"Star Butterfly, may I have this dance?" he took her hand and kissed it softly. Déjà vu was strong in this moment when Star flashed him a loving grin. "Absolutely, Marco," her heart raced as Marco lead her into their familiar dance around the empty room to the music. They twirled and glided on the dancefloor, simply enjoying each other. There was no need to make the dance a grand display of anything—they already knew that they loved each other. Star gazed dreamily into her prince's eyes, getting lost in them as she sighed in his arms. Marco was equally struck by her and held her close after a dip.

"Can't believe this is how it all started," Marco smiled at her, "Just the two of us dancing in temples…it's happened twice." Star giggled, letting his hand drop lower on her waist. The universe sure was a strange place—it seemed so fixated on them dancing. Her eyes lifted to the ceiling and narrowed when she noticed that the light hadn't turned red yet. Perhaps it took more to impress the Blood Moon these days since they danced this waltz so many times. Marco nodded in agreement and shot her a confident smirk.

"Time for a little razzle-dazzle?" he twirled her then held her close. She answered with her cheekmarks glowing, casting white light on the floor. It was when Marco joined her that the light of the moon finally went red and the music got even louder. Their movements became more and more charged with deeper dips and tender touches. The room around them changed too. On the bare floor, a moon, sun, and star magically etched itself in the rock with white magic. The walls began covering itself in the same mysterious writing from the other room that made Star wonder what it said.

To answer her question, visions of the future flashed in her mind's eye. She saw an older version of herself and Marco looking over Mewni from the castle. The kingdom looked incredibly different: it was less dirty, the buildings looked newer and taller, and even the livestock in the trading pens looked better cared for. Streets and markets were alive with not just Mewmans, but Monsters and Humans too, living in harmony. They conversed with one another, bought and sold to one another, and there was no fighting or hatred. _It's what I've been trying to do for so long_ , her heart beamed with pride and warmth.

"What _we've_ been trying to do for so long, my Queen," Marco laid his hands on hers, gazing at her lovingly. He was so handsome as a young adult with his muscles and scruffy peach fuzz on his chin…and did he call her "queen?" Adult Marco—her _king—_ chuckled softly, kissing her gently. "This future is way better than the one I saw at that in the Underworld," he continued, his voice growing solemn from the memory before perking up again.

She leaned on his shoulder with a contented sigh and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in tight. Her eyes drifted up to the heavens as the sun sank in the sky, calling the stars out of their hiding. _No, it's not setting, the sun is_ rising, she blinked in realization. Right above the sun, a blazing blue star twinkled brightly, and it moved around the golden orb in a tight circle. _The Dance of the Sun and Star_. She also noticed above the dancing pair, two other stars appear as if they were basking in the dawning light…

The vision faded leaving the two dancers panting wildly as they let go of their lingering magic. Marco's eyes were wide in apparent shock and wonder, mirroring Star's feelings too. They were gonna rock being king and queen together, and the revelation made them giddy. They held each other as they laughed and cried all at once from such emotion. " _This is epic,_ " Star grinned into Marco's shoulder, wiping tears on his hoodie. Her eyes looked up to the wall to see it covered in writing, possibly of all of their achievements and abilities, but they decided to not read any of them. It was better to live in surprise. The back wall had a picture of the older version of them watching the sky over Mewni perfectly ripped out from the vision, even down to how the stars looked. Star and Marco looked on with pride brimming in their hearts—this was their destiny.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" an icy voice sounded from the shadows in a sinister snarl that caught the teens off guard. Out of a corner of the room, two clovers glowed like evil eyes—noting that an old foe had been observing them the whole time. Into the now normal light of the moon, stepped Meteora followed by Gemini and Rasticore, who was fully formed and holding his chainsaw as it thrummed. Star and Marco dropped into their fighting stances ready for action which made the old hag cackle.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Star's wand glowed as it primed with magic. "I thought only me, and Marco could be in here."

Meteora smirked with an evil grin, "I'm welcomed in the place my father helped to build. I found out reading the ancient texts that he would have been a young boy when this place was abandoned long before mommy was born. This is my birthright, just like the crown of Mewni…"

Marco and Star glanced at each other while Meteora continued, "You see I am the daughter of a Mewman queen and an oracle told my mommy that I was destined to bring a new age to this world. That was what I was groomed for until…well, that's another story for later."

"It is a most intriguing story, indeed," Gemini nodded. Meteora's eyes narrowed, "However, the Oracle did not foresee the Dance of the Sun and Star happening now. I mean you two hardly knew each other when the Blood Moon Ball happened, and you had the _audacity_ to want your souls united. Two teens from different worlds. A Mewman and a Human boy—literal Monster Love sanctioned by the universe when _I_ was mistreated so…No, matter, I'm not letting Princess Marco thwart my plans again."

"Actually, it's _Prince_ Marco Diaz-Butterfly now, thank you very much," Marco straightened himself out of his crouch. "Star and I aren't afraid of you!" Star, who was usually quick to draw on battlefield wit, was silent. Her eyes looked at the image that sat above the monster princess: it was off a moon being eaten by a dark shadow. _An eclipse…_ For some reason it made her blood freeze. Then the same magic from earlier carved a sun and a star over the eclipsed moon, which was clearly trying to tell Star something…

Meteora followed Star's gaze to the drawing and scowled, "My destiny can only be stopped by you two—the cursed Blood Moon couple. So, prepare to die, Marco and Star!" At that, Meteora made a sick, gurgling sound from her throat as her body contorted like she was in pain. Her entire body morphed into a freakishly buff form covered and red striped fur. The ears became pointed like goblin ears and her eyes turned bright yellow. Out of her back ripped a pair of brown moth wings with black tufts like lynx ears on the tops and bottoms of them. Meteora grinned, bobbing her head to distracting metal music from a boombox Gemini held in his hand.

"Needed some mood music from my mixtape to mark this glorious occasion," she said, hovering off of the ground. "Now, prepare to meet your doom! Rasticore, after them!" _Glad I didn't wear my dancing clothes_ , Star smirked and signaled for Marco that it was fun time.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE BLOOD MOON BRAWL!" She charged into battle with Marco racing alongside her while she blasted a storm of narwhals at Rasticore. Her prince had his hand on his rapier's hilt, ready for the first blow. The lizard monster grinned darkly, revving up his chainsaw, its mechanical shriek bounced off the walls.

"This is for Toffee!" He hissed in honor of his fallen general. _Guess you get to see him soon!_ Star charged her wand for another attack. Rasticore swung his chainsaw in a large arc, sending a magically-charged blast towards the royals which Marco blocked with his shield. He then canceled the shield and engaged with the chainsaw blade with the rapier. The thin blade jammed the machine, making Rasticore hiss angrily. Using the opportunity given, Star smacked the lizard on the snout with a Rainbow fist. While he flew in the air, Marco charged at him with a magical kick to amplify the damage.

If the duo were not busy attacking and dodging for their lives, they would have seen Meteora hanging back observing and making calculations in her head to prepare for something truly sinister…

Back to the battle, Star and Marco watched the lizard monster stand to his feet after colliding with the wall. His chainsaw blade was bent, and it only managed a faint whine. Cursing, he chucked the broken weapon away with disgust, "No matter, I can get you without it!"

Star was about to attack him with some sparkly wand magic, but she wanted to face the monster on his own terms. She tossed the family heirloom to Marco and sped forward despite her prince's concerns. _It's time to see what I can do!_ Star pressed her palms together with a loud clap as she ran to form a giant ball of light magic—the same one from her battle with Toffee. She halted a foot in front of her target, letting the blast go from her hands. Parts of his flesh peeled off from the impact and the monster slumped over weakly closing his eyes in defeat.

"Well, that was…easy," Star's voice was full of uncertainty when Marco came to her side. He agreed with her that something was not adding up—Septarians were supposed to be harder to beat. All of a sudden, the duo's blood ran cold. This had been a set-up!

A slow, booming clap from Meteora got their attention, causing them to huddle together for the next fight. She flew over to them with her hideous wings with her clovers blazing white. Gemini rushed over to her side with the boombox of crappy music and Meteora shut it off finally. There was a slim chance that Star's princess diplomacy could get them out of this, especially since they were ordered to bring her home alive.

She cleared her voice, ready to talk princess to princess, "Look, Meteora. Marco and I were sent to find you by your mother, Queen Eclipsa, so you can help her not get crystallize unfairly. That being said, you have two choices: stand down and come with us peacefully or go down and we drag you home. You just have to be alive—that's it."

Marco stood close to her, glaring at his long-time rival and ready to defend if needed as Star stood strong. A tense few moments passed with the atmosphere on the room growing ever serious, so much so that even Gemini shook while still clutching the boombox. The half-monster's eyes closed for a second and she nodded, almost as if she was considering a second opinion. "I would rather avoid fighting, being perfectly honest," She said earnestly, surprising the couple. "I only want to return to my poor mother…"

Marco sighed in relief, letting his guard down somewhat when he congratulated Star through the bond on excellent diplomacy. Before the couple could hug in celebration, a dark purple string shot out of Meteora's palm and hit Marco square in the chest with an electric zap. "Marco!" Star gasped as her beloved fell to his knees, hissing and writhing in pain while the string bore deeper into his chest. She tried to set up an attack with the wand, but Star was distracted by the sizzling and cracking over the bond. She was not physically in pain…it felt like her soul was itching—if that was even possible.

Meteora grinned darkly, her clovers turning black, "I'll go home peacefully, alright. But I want to take _my_ wand and _have_ my revenge first." She looked at Marco, who was now laying stock-still on the ground, "Minion, get my wand."

"Like stupid Gemini would actually—" Star started but a violent punch to the face sent her flying. She rubbed her chin, her head reeling from the impact, but her heart was determined to blast that ugly troll back to the Underworld. But when she turned her gaze on her attacker…it was Marco. He was surrounded by a purple aura, his body twitching at sporadic intervals in the apparent struggle. Black strings dangled out of his arms and legs too like puppet strings…

" _S-Star… Help… Run… Escape… Please…_ " Marco said through their bond, his voice screaming in pain before he charged at her again. Star cast a bubble shield, blocking each blow all while Meteora flicked her fingers like a puppeteer. _How dare she!_ Star screamed in her mind, focusing on keeping the shield going but Marco's very powerful fists were making cracks in it. The prince broke through, grabbing her roughly and tossing her aside. Star saw a bright blue burst of magic in his palm as he stalked towards her. She really didn't want to do this…but she had to defeat Meteora to save him…

"I'm sorry Marco…" she sighed, bringing the wand up to her face. _I never thought I would actually have to hurt you_ , her heart felt like lead in her chest as she cried, "Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast!"

The crack of lightning nailed Marco hard in the chest where the string dangled with the shockwave sending him into the far wall. His body twitched, causing his currently glowing crescent moons to flicker between purple and red. Star spun her wand around, slashing the air as it turned into a purple sword, "Come on, Marco! Show me those dorky moves Tom showed you!"

She lunged forward with her blade and he blocked with his rapier, which she expected. The blades hissed from steel rubbing steel when Marco stood up to face her. Sticking to swords would be safer for both of them because Star could _easily_ vaporize him by accident. No one wanted that. However, she should have expected Marco to be an excellent swordsman. She had a hard time catching up with the strikes from his nimble weapon. One lunge hit almost too close to home, grazing a terrified Star's throat only a hair away from her jugular. _Geez, Marco!_ She staggered back to collect herself. Her eyes never left the string. Her hit on it earlier seemed to disrupt Meteora's spell…

 _Mmm…_ Star thought, biting her lip with an idea. Marco roared in a mix of anguish and fury with his next lunge. She blocked the strike and used her free hand to punch his gut with a magic-charged blow. He staggered back chocking horribly to the point that he dropped his weapon with a clatter on the ground.

Now was Star's chance to take out Meteora. She raised her blade to deal a blow on the villain when a hot blast of magic filled her field of vision. Star blocked it at the last moment with her wand-blade, groaning in annoyance. "How can I stop her if I can't even land a hit!? Snap out of this Marco!"

They were back to exchanging blows again while Meteora went away to a safe distance. "Please…" Star begged, feeling her will to fight weakening when she looked into his eyes. The brown eyes that were always warm and loving to her. That she swooned over during the Blood Moon Ball. That fawned over her on the night of the Prince's Ball... She could not fight him anymore. "Marco, I love you and I know you can hear me," she let the sword drop from her hands, the motion made the boy—or Meteora rather—stop in confusion.

Remembering the spell from earlier, she dipped down and saw the string between the two of them. It glowed brightly on her end but was marred with a black tangled mess on his end. _Just like shoelaces on Earth_ , she smirked, gripping the red string tightly. The bond surged with a rush of heat that dissolved the intruding strands one by one.

Marco's glowing cheekmarks blinked rapidly, with his body shaking violently. Meteora audibly groaned trying to maintain control, but he closed his eyes, his fists clenched into tight balls. " _Star… Just… Give me… One punch to the chest again…_ " he pleaded her. She let go of the string and sucker punched his gut again with a red fist, causing him to fall to his knees. The purple string dissolved from his body and his cheekmarks turned red.

Star hugged him, and both their marks glowed a vivid red and the crystals in the cave glowing the same color. Marco opened his eyes with a tired smile. "Thanks for holding back… I know you could have killed me."

Star kissed his cheek, hugging him tighter. "You cute idiot… We still have someone to deal with before we get too mushy." They faced Meteora, both seething with rage.

"How about we put her in a _body bag_ , we can just tell Eclipsa that something happened along the way," Star's hands formed white-knuckled fists sending dark thoughts rattling through their bond that even made Marco flinch. He didn't answer, only nodding but a loud _boom_ was heard echoing in the tunnel back to the main chamber. Before Star and Marco knew it, a cluster of teens collided into them with giant crushing hugs.

"Starship! Marco! You're okay!" Tom shouted joyfully, holding them the tightest. Janna and Jackie only hugged silently, and Pony hovered over Star. Kelly mainly hugged Marco, unwilling to let the little lingering feelings left cloud her actions.

"B-Fly! You had me so worried!" Pony hollered, making Star smile. "How did you guys find us?" Star's gaze swept over her friends. Kelly was going to answer when a sick laugh came from Meteora.

"A nice touching reunion," she mockingly wiped her eyes, "You know how much I love class reunions."

Pony squinted her eyes, "Yoooo, is that ugly hag over there Heinous? Man, oh man did she let herself go…"

The hag's eyes twitched, "That's not my name! NO! I'M METEORA!"

"Calm down, boo, geez. Too much drama," Pony rolled her eyes as they teen quaked behind her. Meteora unleashed a storm of strings, with Star using her magic to push the entire group back. _You're not hurting my friends!_ Her mind roared, facing the onslaught approaching. She braced as the strings cut her like daggers, forcing her into her golden form against her will. The last thing she remembered hearing was Marco cry her name….

* * *

Marco looked in horror as Meteora stood right behind Star, petting her long flowing blond hair. "Seems I finally controlled the rebel brat after all. All it took was some…" She twitched her fingers, causing Star to shift her head to the right. "…Motivation."

Marco felt his blood boil, how dare this prep school teaching reject took _his_ princess away from him! He drew his sword, charging into Meteora without any care, but a golden ray of right struck him dead on, causing his shirt to completely burn off from the heat. He slid back, huffing in pain. Star's wand was still trained on him for another attack with that sadistic smile she had on her face with Toffee...

 _This is bad…_ Marco couldn't feel their bond at all; it was all cloudy and fuzzy. When he managed to squeeze in for a second, he heard her screams of anger, seemingly cutting through something. He could kinda remember what it was like under Meteora's control, but the problem was Star with no restraints was ticking bomb. _We need time…_

Tom and Janna were the only two not completely horrified at Warrior Goddess Star. Marco stood in front of them, his shield expanding to cover everyone. He groaned when he saw Janna whip out her phone for a picture.

"You gotta document this in case the CIA finds our corpses," she said indifferently.

"B-Fly… Is…" Pony was for once stunned speechless.

Tom turned toward the group, letting out a deep breath, "Okay team, Star might…"

"She is going to _kill_ us," Marco said firmly with his friends gasping. "I know my Star, especially when she gets like that. Isn't that right, Tom?"

His friend nodded sternly, "Yeah, she almost barbequed me during our breakup. Never forget."

"We need to wear her down," Marco announced the game plan, "I know she's fighting this but Meteora is using some string magic to control her. She made me fight Star just a moment ago."

The group gasped, with Kelly holding her blade ready to fight, "Righty-right. Lemme guess, you want me, and Salt Mine to distract hag's breath over there while you and Tom corral your ex-girlfriend and wife? Oh, and Party Head and Witch Queen will be cover for me."

Marco blinked at how well his friend knew him but nodded, "Yeah basically. Also, are those codenames?"

"Get with the Team Starco vibe, Prince Dorko," Jackie playfully nodded and giggled when Marco blushed at the codename. He shot Tom a look but said nothing. And when did Jackie get and ax?! Guessing his thoughts, she smirked, "We'll catch up if we live. Now, c'mon my fellow Amazon Warriors, let's kick butt!"

They swarmed Meteora en masse to distract her. Marco marveled at how well the monster could keep Star under control yet deal with attacks from all around. He turned his eyes to Tom because they had to deal with the worst part of the fight. "We both know her well enough to pull this off," Tom said with confidence. "Plus, maybe those abs will distract her." _If only_ , Marco chuckled to himself looking at his bare chest.

The two took turns playing offense and defense with their magic and swords, never landing as much as a passing glance on her. Every time they tried to shield to break them every time. On Tom's third failed attempt to block, Star nearly vaporized him with a purple blast, but Marco intercepted with an uppercut to send Star back. It gave him enough time to help Tom to his feet. She soon charged at them though, causing Marco to hurl blue magic at her face. Star took the hit head-on and Marco's face winced at how hurt she looked. The face he loved to kiss so much…

 _Focus. Don't hold back._ Marco said to himself on loop as he ran toward Star and used tried grabbing her for a judo throw. To his surprise, Star grabbed him with all six arms and started pulling at his limbs. "A… Little… Help… TOM!" Marco screamed, with Tom shooting a surge of fire in Star's direction. She hissed at the burn marks, shoving Marco away and into his friend. "Now I know how bowling pins feel," Tom groaned, rubbing his head. "Uh, Marco, I don't think we've worn her out much."

Marco reached into his bond, with it actually opening up more. He heard Star crying bitterly, angered and pained at what was going on. " _Star, you need to snap out of this. I know you can! Please! We love you!_ I _love you_." She paused, her eyes flickering between stars and her blue orbs. _Maybe…_

"You got a plan, bro?" Tom asked in worry, seeing Star freeze place. "I… I have no clue how to break her out of that." Marco put both hands on Tom's shoulder. "Listen, what I'm going to do is stupid, but work with me. Use your demon powers to pin Star in place. I will draw her out first, but once you use the magic, let me take over." Tom nodded, unsure what he was getting at.

Star's eyes glowed purple again as she charged into the duo again. Marco chucked a fireball, slowing her down and Tom screamed demonic chants. A surge of bony hands erupted from the ground, grabbing her limbs and wings. Star couldn't budge, but the effort to contain her drained Tom. Even Janna rushed over to help him keep the curse going. "Dude… Do it now!"

Marco rushed over to Star and held her tight to Tom's utter shock. "I'm sorry this happened. Please…" Marco kissed her lips passionately, earning an annoyed groan from Tom. The others stopped fighting and gawked at the sight. Janna took another picture, "So, that's what Marco is into, huh? Kinky…"

 _Can it!_ Marco hissed, knowing the idea was stupid, but the "Power of Love" always worked on his shock, Star's form fizzed out, their bond opening up like a clogged-up watering hole. She just hugged him, crying tears of joy.

"Marco…" She said, refusing to let her prince go. The group looked at awe as the light of the Blood Moon fell on them as the couple embraced. They had each other once more.

"N-No! Stupid red string!" Meteora said in a panic. She grabbed Gemini to escape but Kelly pulled a rope out of her hair and pinned her in place. "Welp looks like your puppet show is over, hag-lady," the green hair girl smirked. Jackie and Pony managed to do the same for Gemini and Rasticore.

"Give me one reason not to end you right now," Star hissed holding her wand over the monster. Marco touched her shoulder, giving a knowing look. _But…_ Reading her mind, he kissed her cheek sweetly. " _You won't lose me again. I promise_ ," Star felt relieved at his words, but her glare never left Meteora. Tom shared an equally harsh one, snapping his fingers and trapping her in a coffin.

"Janna, darling, do the thing," Tom said playfully but with darkness in his voice. She nodded, shooting a surge of purple magic at the coffin. Small holes were made but a series of chains and demonic locks covered it.

"There, aren't getting out of there now, granny," Janna said folding her arms. "All wrapped up for shipment to Mewni."

Marco and Tom walked over to the coffin, picking it up. He tossed Star his scissors. "How about we head back to camp with this _lovely_ present." Star was about to cut but Kelly took the blades. "Nah, we got a better one," Kelly smirked, but Marco sighed.

"Let's just head back before the witch wakes up," Jackie patted the coffin. Janna shot her friend a playful look. "You know what I mean," the blonde rolled her eyes.

* * *

Back at the camp lower on the mountain, the air was lively and thrumming with the adrenaline high that came from a victory in battle. Tom looked over his band of followers with such joy, they have united again. They exchanged stories about how their adventures had gone, not holding back on the gritty details of the quest. The laughing and feasting made Tom shove aside the more urgent business about the shape of the kingdom—there was no need to ruin the fun after a day like today.

"Everything ok in there?" he flinched in surprise when Janna took his hand. _Besides the kingdoms falling apart and having an evil ugly woman in a box?_ He kept his smart answer to himself, indulging in a short kiss. He simply shrugged at her question.

Janna jabbed him playfully, "C'mon and speak up, you're almost as quiet as those two over there." She pointed to Star and Marco who were on the other side of the fire pit. They stared at each other with emotion brimming in their eyes. It made sense after the fact that they were forced to fight each other, but they did seem oddly withdrawn from the fellowship of the group. All of a sudden, they got up in unison with lidded looks on their faces and wordlessly went to their tent. The girls and Tom watched but said nothing. _They're probably just tired_ , he shrugged as they close the tent flap behind them. There would be more marshmallows for him then.

* * *

"So, as I was saying," Kelly stood over the fire reciting her tale, "Marco and I were fighting this HUGE rock monster when a wolf spirit came out of nowhere!" Everyone hung on every word while their marshmallows roasted on the fire. Tom had no idea that Bush Girl and Marco had gone on so many adventures together. It made sense—they became such close friends after the beach incident. Tom sighed because he should have been a better bro but let his relationship with Star almost ruin everything. At least things were fine between them now. He focused back on the story at hand. Boy, Star must have really been tired to miss such a riveting tale about Marco being heroic.

Kelly continued, "The wolf ghost turned to use with its hungry eyes locked on us. He raised his head and howled—"

"Mmmmm… Marco…Ah!" Kelly's head whipped around to the direction of the tents at Star's randomly loud outburst. There were some _interesting_ sounds escaping from Star and Marco's tent. The girls all froze, their eyes widening with realization. Janna and Pony Head's faces turned red and they started to laugh, while Jackie's mouth hung open. Kelly simply said nothing and sat down beside the blonde trying to keep it together. The noises got louder and raunchier with a lot of moaning.

 _Oh, they don't know about their video game ritual,_ Tom smirked. Although they were being kinda extra loud today…but it was just Rainbow Rampage and he knew how into it they could get.

"Wow… they must really be going at it," Jackie snickered finally, "If you catch my drift. I mean…wow…Star seems _really_ happy."

 _They couldn't be_ , Tom shook his head, "Actually Jackie, they're just playing video games. It's Rainbow Rampage from Racing Rage VIII. You know how it goes."

"Um, Tom…I don't hear any video game music…" Kelly placed a hand over her mouth, as her eyes watered from trying to suppress a laugh. "I can't believe that this is happening…"

"They sure are… moaning…a lot," Jackie added slowly. Suddenly they heard Star gleefully chanting Marco's name again, and no one at the campsite looked at each other. _It's still just a video game_ , Tom's psyche tried to reassure himself. But as the moments went on, he knew that Rainbow Rampage didn't get _that_ intense. _They really are saying each other's names a lot…_

"Marco sure seems to know what he's doing…" Janna commented with an equal part amused and horrified expression. "I wonder what kind of magic you can do, demon boy," she trailed her fingers up Tom's arm.

"W-what?!" he sputtered. "We just started dating!" Janna snickered as she blushed slightly.

"Yeah…" Kelly added to Janna's previous comment. "I had no idea that either of them…"

"I can see _Star_ maybe," Jackie shrugged, "But never Marco…" Tom's eyes twitched thinking about his best bro…no, this wasn't happening. Next, they were going to tell him that they ran off during the Prince's Ball for _things_. Which they better not have.

"Did you want that from Earth Turd?" Pony Head stared at Jackie then at Kelly. "I didn't think he had those kinds of skills."

"Oh, heck no," Kelly shook her head so violently that her glasses almost fell off. "I didn't like Marco _that_ much."

Jackie waved her arms in front of her face. "Oh no, we never got that far…like at all. I don't think we even made out. It's just it's funny that Marco is able to do this at all. The guy used to freak out when I held his hand." She giggled at that part.

"But he's Not. Doing. That," Tom objected. Pony Head and Kelly burst out laughing, with Jackie looking on knowingly. _Oh crap, what if they are…_ Tom's eye twitched as he heard perhaps one of the girliest moans escape from the tent and realized that it came from _Marco_. Tom felt himself shudder when he heard Marco moan Star's name and go on and on about how beautiful she was, and how much he loved her right now. _This is literally my best friend and ex-girlfriend in there_ …Tom knew that he was never going to be able to look at them the same way again. What had the world come to?! They were fifteen!

"Tom…I think you're saying that, so you don't go and burn down that tent," Janna teased him. He sighed, "Maybe… Yeah." This was one of the grossest and more disturbing nights he had ever witnessed, and he was the prince of the Underworld.

"Should we record this?" Pony Head asked Janna as the noises got louder. As the girl reached for her phone, Tom slapped it away, "Oh no we aren't! Pony—get away from that tent!" The flying horse head sighed as she came back.

"Yeah…let's not go anywhere near that tent until…they're done," Jackie suggested. Sure enough, they heard Star and Marco shout each other's names then silence. _I will never be able to unhear this…_ Tom's eyes twitched.

"So how wants to tell stories?" he tried to deflect from the incredibly awkward situation at hand. "I think we're good," everyone said, never taking their shocked eyes off the tent. _This day has been too much._

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

 **Havin' a blast as always writing this story. The goal is to have this done before the finale because...you'll see. Anyways, my responses are in bold as usual.**

Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Thanks :smiley: We will keep up the good writing! **Thanks as always!**

SuicideGuy: If you can drop everything on a dime to read our stuff, that's telling us we're doing something right. Glad you enjoyed the chapter! **Lol, I have no life because I think about this story and Starco ALL THE TIME. Thanks for reading!**

Aldal: Thank you for your kind words. Really happy this chapter made your day, as it was one Blackwolf and I really enjoyed working on. We actually spent a good bit debating how the Star/Marco spat would play out but we're happy with the end result. And the dreams are only going to get more important... And Pony Head is something else. Regarding Marco's parents... Just note that we don't forget a single character. And thank you for willing to make art for the story! That's really cool of you :). **Thanks for your condolences, it means a lot and I'm glad the chapter made your day better! Star wants freedom and happiness with her man, can you blame her? As for the dreams...hehe. Team Starco is a blast to write because you have so many personalities that interact well (or not in the case of Pony and Tom). As for the Diazes...you'll see them soon with a surprise (well not if you watch the show). Hunter Marco needs to happen in canon. Thanks for the nice words!**

Brazillanguy14: The chapters get longer and longer... So it makes sense we are went over 200k. I think we might just hit 250k by the time we're done. Star and Marco's bond is really fun to develop and regarding Jackie, we did that to make her flawed. She honestly is 'too perfect' in the show and we used this story as a chance to flesh her out a lot. Jackie, not unlike Kelly or Tom, has so much potential to mine from character wise and as writers, we keep striking the bleeding stone; you never know what you can get with an unused idea or concept. **Idk about 300k, but this chapter is over 18k long so...maybe. The bond gets stronger the closer they get basically, and in 17, you'll get more on the Blood Moon. As for Jackie, as RK said, the canon makes her too perfect. I wanted Jackie to have an arc so that meant I had to change her a smidge. Cool skatergirl on an epic quest is kinda...bland, especially since Janna, PH, Tom, and Kelly actually are given characterization in the canon. You'll see what's going on in Mewni...and we need more magic Marco in the canon. Thanks for the kind words!**

SugarQueen97: Tom and Jackie's talk had two drafts, with the first one being by myself. I always like having dialog scenes between characters and seeing Blackwolf take my scene and give it more life/depth was wonderful to witness. Again, Jackie is a character you can do alot with. She isn't just a 'pretty skater gurl'. Regarding the canon show... The fact Star didn't tell Marco about her royal status is telling about the emotional distance she has with him currently, despite the fact she 'clearly' likes him (Marco Jr she was even more forward than she was in S2A, if that is even possible). And Marco having a kid brother opens a fun door to Starsitting 2.0 with canon romantic Starco babysitting little Marco Jr. **I don't see Jackie and Tom as a couple, but I like the idea of them being close friends. Tom gets her pain (I mean look at Ch 2) and they can bond over that. And yes, I made Jackie actually have a character arc to finish that is more realistic than she let Marco go.**

Allen Vth: The mountain is very important, as you see in this chapter. The lore behind it is something Blackwolf nailed, so hope you enjoyed that in this latest chapter. Huntress Mode Star is something we both had to use after seeing 'Bogbeast'. It's such a great design and really hope personally it comes back within the show at some point. Marco and Star action scenes are a blast to work on, as they are such a natural team. **Hehe...I hope the show has Huntress Star happen again because it's too good. Especially a Hunter mode for Marco (or some power up for him). There's a lot in store for Starco and Team Starco so stay tuned.**

Star's Keyblade4114: **I had to give Jackie something cool lol. And the sawbuck, if you didn't notice, is inspired from one of my favorite anime movies _Princess Mononoke_ (please watch this if you haven't). As for the canon stuff, it will factor in this story but will be more a part of the sequel (yes, there is one in the works).**

Scarve: Jackie with a melee weapon is a bit scary indeed, more so considering how good she is using it. Let's just say service in Menwi is strange and leave it at that :P. And Star really loves her Marco. It's charming and always fun to write. Blackwolf really nails writing them as a romantic couple, best I've seen in the fic-community personally (more so considering how Marco-focused a lot of fan-fiction the past few months has delved into; S3A really killed people's passion for writing Star/Marco stories). **Jackie needs a cool power up because everyone else has one. As for the texts, there is no 3G in Mewni so it takes a looooong time for texts to come through. And can you blame Star here with Marco? He's the prince of her deepest desires after all. Glad you are enjoying things because there's more to come.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back to another chapter. It's about to get real for the next few, so enjoy!**

* * *

Marco's eyes quickly blinked open to the brilliant rays of the sun streaming into the tent. It was amazing that despite staying up so late last night with Star, he had so much energy to burn off. What a rush! It felt like he could run back to mountains and kick Meteora's butt again or wrestle the Mountain Guardian. _I feel like a new man!_ Marco grinned as he yawned and stretched. His brown gaze softened when he watched Star sleep close beside with her head on his chest and arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace. On her face was an expression that was a mix of tiredness and complete happiness. _Well, I don't blame her_ , he kissed her forehead, watching her smile at the sensation. With a contented sigh, Marco tilted his head back, reveling in the sensation of her soft skin brushing his. He could have stayed in his state of marital bliss forever, but the mind reminded him that it was almost mid-morning, and his friends were waiting for him.

However, the idea of ending such an idyllic moment with Star made him feel a bit sad. They had spent over a month enjoying each other but it was time to shift out of honeymoon mode and back to reality. He pried Star's arms off of him and gently shimmied out of the sleeping bag, being very careful not to disturb her. The cooler air made him hiss when it hit his bare skin, causing Marco to throw on some clothes. Part of him considered waking Star, but if she wanted to sleep in a bit, that was fine too. _I'll be right back_ , he looked at her, walking towards the exit.

He was almost out of the tent when he heard Star call to him. "Uh…good morning," he said clumsily, caught by her beauty as she sat up, revealing a lot of her body. Seeing his blushing expression, she giggled, "I mean, if you want round four…"

Marco shook his head, mostly to convince himself that it was time to join the public. "C'mon, we gotta eat breakfast and break camp. And I need fresh air—it smells a bit too much like us in here."

"If you say so, Wild Man," she winked which made him blush again. Thinking of breakfast made his stomach gurgle in want of much-needed calories. Jackie mentioned something about having bacon and ham to eat. Maybe they could also scrounge up eggs too and make it an Echo Creek style breakfast. " _If only we had pancakes too_ ," Star sighed, rubbing her tummy.

"Can't you just make some with your magic?" Marco wondered. His magical princess could probably invent anything if she tried hard enough and it made him question if he could do the same with her magic.

"Do you _really_ trust me to make edible food with magic?" she made a face while she dressed. On second thought, pancakes would wait until they got home. If Star could beat monsters with cupcakes it was best to not let her cook with magic. They held hands, readying themselves for the journey home after such a long time in the wild.

"Ready?" he kissed her forehead to which Star nodded. "We gotta go home, y'know," her voice carried a hint of sadness but being with their friends again would fix that surely.

Exiting the tent, the duo was greeted by the drowsy yet hysterical faces of their friends huddled around the dying coals of the fire pit. _Why are they looking at us like that?_ Marco wondered as he smoothed his ruffled hair. Was there something on their faces? Kelly, Janna, and Pony exchanged knowing glances and snickered while Tom looked like he saw a ghost. Jackie folded her arms, shaking her head slowly.

"Well, last night sounded like fun," Jackie said casually with the rest of the girls falling out laughing. Marco tilted his head in confusion, what were they talking about? He turned to Star, who still bore a sleepy, contented smile on her face, unfazed by her comment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Marco shrugged but the look on his friends' faces made him feel like he was in one of his anxiety dreams about going to school with no pants. Those dreams were the absolute worst.

To everyone's surprise, Meteora, whose coffin rested on the ground next to the tent shrieked, "PRINCESS MARCO, HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH UNCOUTH THINGS TO STAR AND KEEP ME UP ALL NIGHT LISTENING TO IT! RASTICORE KEPT QUIET!" Her rant was silenced by a kick from Janna.

Meanwhile, the couple's pupils dilated like deer caught in the headlights. Oh… _Oh!_ Marco felt his cheeks burn from blushing and he watched the same happen to Star as the realization sunk in. They heard _everything_ …. " _Why didn't you cast a noise canceling spell?_ " he shot his girlfriend a panicked look. " _Because I don't know one and I forgot we have company!_ " she hastily replied. She refused to look at him, even going as far as dropping his hand.

Pony Head floated over to them, and Marco found himself wishing he could turn invisible. "Oooh, B-fly, you were just screaming up a storm in there, Earth Turd must be really able to work some magic."

"Apparently, it was good stuff too," Kelly chimed in, giggling with a hand over her mouth, "You guys went on for _hours_." _Was it really hours?_ Marco wondered, rubbing the back of his head. He turned to Tom, who sat at the far end of the fire near Jackie. The demon prince looked absolutely mortified, just like that one night in the Underworld forest. _I can explain, Tom!_ Marco wanted to say but he knew words could not help him.

Tom's three eyes remained locked on the gray ash, refusing to look up. "So... this was never about videogames, wasn't it, Marco?"

"Y-yes it was," Marco tried to recover. He could not believe that they had sat out there the entire time while he was with Star. _Who's grosser here?_ It was time to protect their honor in front of their friends. "It's just that we played…a hundred laps of Rainbow Rampage." He counted on his finger to make sure that made sense with the amount of time. Close enough.

Tom narrowed his eyes, "Oh really…?"

"Yeah, a hundred laps!" Star cut in, though she refused to look anyone in the eye. "You know how things get when Marco and I totally play videogames. Absolutely nothing extra happened at any point." Marco shot her a glance, " _That didn't sound suspicious at all_."

To add to the million layers of awkwardness, it hit Marco that both of their _exes_ knew what was going on. How on any dimension Jackie was cool with it was beyond he right now, and wish he could have apologized. _I'm so glad Tom has a girlfriend, or I'd be sooo dead_.

"We didn't hear any music, you know," Kelly spoke casually. "Just a lot of moaning…"

"Uh…the moans were a part of the music!" Marco tugged at his hoodie collar.

"Funny, you say that Marco," she went on, "I've played Rainbow Rampage with you a million times and I don't remember Star's name ever coming up in the music…" _Busted_. " _You are kinda loud, Wild Man_ ," Star pointed out in the bond.

The princess sighed and held Marco's hand firmly when he raised an eyebrow at her. With a deep breath, she steadied herself for her confession, "Alright you guys, you're right—Marco and I… _did it_."

"STAR?!" Marco gasped as everyone fell out laughing. " _You told me to stop running from my problems. Besides, let me gloat about how much fun you are_ ," she replied to him. Well, there was no point in pretending now that they were innocent. "We're practically married anyway," Star added.

They all sat by the fire pit, doling out the bacon for breakfast. Since they were eating, rumors and gossip were put on the back burner because they needed full bellies before venturing on. That restricted the conversation to how many miles they should walk and when they should replenish their rations again. However, Marco was on edge, just in case he was asked about his _personal_ life. " _Stop shaking my prince. They won't tease us too badly_." Star assured him with a pat on the shoulder. He let out a sigh, taking a bite out of his food.

Kelly spoke up, saying, "Since you and Marco are obviously so good at being together—" That remark garnered giggles all around, "—have any relationship tips for me and my new boyfriend?"

Star gasped in joy, shaking Marco's arm rapidly, "Kelly, you have a boyfriend?! Since when?" The prince also felt her relief that the green haired girl had _finally_ moved on, leaving Marco all to herself. " _I'm yours anyway_ ," he reminded her with a kiss.

Kelly played with her fingers, flashing a bashful smile. "Well, I asked Justin Towers out, and he said yes!"

Janna grinned wickedly, pausing from eating, "You mean we worked together to kidnap the poor sap." Marco nearly choked on his food. That was _seriously illegal_ here. His blood froze when he heard a muffled "thank you" when Kelly stashed food into her hair. Star just blinked but said nothing.

Seeing the couple so stunned, the green haired girl waved her hand at them, as if she didn't commit a serious act, "Kidnap, move in, same thing."

"Y-You kidnaped your crush, and put him in your hair, right?" Marco's chest heaved at his friend's flattered smile. " _That could have been me…_ " he said in horror to Star. Of course, she assured him that Kelly would never be much of a match to Star's Butterfly form. " _I could get you back, easy-peasy. Plus, there are things I could do to you that would really scare you_," she teased him with a jab. _Like I don't already know…_

He turned back to Kelly with a weak smile, "I'm happy for you but you scare me. More than Janna now."

"Fear is a great tool, my father once told me," Kelly replied, patting her chest. "Now, enough about the mushy stuff on my end. C'mon, Star, did you to enjoy _it?_ We girls are _dying_ to know, right?"

Janna flashed a thumb's up, and Pony grinned eagerly, asking for all the steamy details. Tom set his food down and muttered something about going to use the bathroom far away from camp. What surprised Marco the most was that Jackie did not look too angry outwardly. He knew her better than that though—inside she probably felt very conflicted about all of this.

Star smirked, folding her arms more like she was telling a good bedtime story than about her personal life. "Marco is very bold, a lot wilder than you all think he is."

The girls leaned in for more and Marco's face turned ashen in embarrassment. He pleaded over and over for her to stop though luckily Star kept the best of the secrets to herself. _Just tune them out and pretend you hear nothing_. He focused instead on the sounds of birds, the smell of the forest, the sight of the deadly mountains they had just come from behind them. _It's odd that I don't feel the pull anymore._ The mission was complete in that regard: they saw their destiny and they now must live it.

He shifted attention back to his friends when Kelly asked, "Was it really that great, huh?"

"Yeah," Star smiled confidently, "All that and more. I was surprised really that Marco is really good at—"

He stuck his hand over her mouth, feeling sweat drip down his body. " _Don't tell them about that_ _!_ " he screamed at her. Kelly and Janna whispered something between them. If Marco had to hazard a guess, the girls would get Star to tell them later. " _There's nothing to be ashamed of, Marco_ ," Star smiled at him while his face recovered from being ghostly pale.

Luckily the universe was merciful, and Tom returned, which means that Marco could ask about how the kingdom was faring since they left. Anything to get the conversation away from his activities. "So, Tom," he cleared his throat, "How's Mewni?"

Star turned from whispering to Pony Head and looked eagerly at Tom. The demon prince's face fell, and he shook his head slowly. Without even saying it, the royal couple knew that things had gone horribly wrong. Star tightened her grip on Marco's hand with her thoughts in a confused swirl. Before she got down on herself, they needed to listen to Tom's report, though Marco prepared for the worst. Maybe the royals would tell Star to leave him or send him into exile. In that case, the backup plan of leaving _for_ _real_ was on the table. No one was taking his princess from him.

Tom shared a look with Janna who gave him a nod to speak. Clearing his throat, he began, "Things haven't been going well since you left. A lot of the royals have lost patience with the Queen and King, especially my dad—the jerk. They've accused the two of you of abandoning your duties like Monster Love."

"—But we didn't!" Star stood up. "Eclipsa gave us this quest to find Meteora!"

Tom sat back, narrowing his eyes, "Odd…Eclipsa seemed shocked that you left and never brought up anything about it."

" _Why didn't she say anything?_" Star met Marco's gaze and he shrugged, mulling over possible reasons. There was no way the Dark Queen would have forgotten—she was too smart for that. What if the quest was really a diversion…with the whole purpose of it to get them out of the way. Star shot that one down, insisting that her granny loved them and would never betray them like that. _We'll see_ …Marco thought darkly to himself.

"Anyways," the demon prince continued. "Star, it's gotten so bad that my dad brought up the Contract our parents made…yeah, _that_ one." The princess froze and sat down dazed. When Marco shot his friend a questioning look, Tom sighed, "Remember our duel during your prince training?"

 _Fun times_ , Marco kept that retort to himself and listened to his friend speak. "Well," Tom scratched his neck, "I wasn't kidding at all when I said Star and I were groomed to marry each other. Granted it's not a binding agreement since Star obviously chose you, Marco, but my family hasn't gotten over it."

"This…is all my fault," Star buried her face in her hands as she cried. Tom got up and sat on her other side to hug her and Marco kissed her hand to console her. " _Come on, my princess,_ " he watched her cry on their friend's shoulder. He would have complained but if Tom could help her calm down, then he would keep his petty jealousy to himself. An odd expression on the demon's prince face told him that he felt kinda awkward and he let go of her.

"Starship, we can fix this," Tom promised her sincerely, "We will go home and explain everything, okay? All that matters right now is that the two of you are okay. Let our families be jerks. We've faced similar before, right?"

Star rubbed her weepy, blue eyes and sniffled, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know," Tom gave her a playful jab. "I'm not mad at all."

As if on cue, Jackie interrupted the touching moment with, "What were people supposed to think here? You and Marco just left without saying—"

Marco silenced her with a pointed stare, "Jackie, can you just not right now? I know you assume that Star stole me away. I agreed to this quest too—we needed to get away from all of the horrible stuff we've faced. Just trust us, okay? Star is my wife and we make all of our decisions together." He was not harsh in his remarks but definitely firm in defending his princess. Knowing that the kingdom was in tatters made his head swim because things were definitely getting worse from now on. To Star, who was proud of him for defending her, he added, " _We aren't going to worry about this._ "

"See why I call her, Salt Mine, Marco?" Even Pony flew to her friends' aid against the forces of Jackie, "She's been like this all trip. Like, honey, you lost. Get over it." Jackie got up and went to break down the tents, grumbling under her breath but Marco let her go. _We might as well get going then_. Home was waiting.

* * *

A few days passed but the team made a lot of progress on the voyage home. They were out of the mountains and Piedmont in almost no time flat, and back in the endless forest between the monster towns and Mewni. Star found herself missing the stony sentinels that were always present in the sky around them, but it was good to be on ground that didn't trip you every five minutes. She felt incredibly uneasy about what would happen when they got home. Moon was going to ground her until the next Blood Moon Ball, yet, being with Marco and her friends helped to keep her spirits high. Pony Head even gave them codenames to fit in with the group: Wild Man and Rebel Queen. Marco hated the fact that his private nickname was leaked to the group, but Star assured him that it only had the special meaning when she said it. Camp life ran smoothly with everyone taking part in guarding Meteora, finding food, and tending to other needs. They rotated leaders and today Marco was leading the charge.

"Since Kelly and Janna are out getting firewood tonight, Star, you're gonna have to get us some food," he said as settled down to guard Meteora with Tom. That was right up Star's alley and she would have dinner in no time flat. She strode over to her prince and grabbed his arm, "Come on, Marco—"

She stopped when he pulled it back and shook his head. When she followed his gaze across the camp to a certain someone, she groaned, knowing _exactly_ what he was thinking without saying. " _Come on, Star_ ," he nudged her in Jackie's direction. " _Now is the time_." She folded her arms and pouted while Marco pleaded for her to be the bigger person and end this petty feud. He even replayed the memories of Tom and him reconciling during his prince training. The one memory of them working out how to clean up after the Lucitor hellhounds while dressed in bunny suits made her laugh. " _Don't ask_ ," Marco rubbed his neck sheepishly. He grabbed her hands and conveyed in a serious tone, " _I want you and Jackie to make memories like that together and I know you two can. Go bury the hammer, my princess_."

She smiled, realizing that he used her phrase, " _I won't let you down_." They hugged for a tender moment with Marco telling her that she can do it and hoping they won't kill each other. Taking a deep breath, she summoned the courage to ask Jackie. The girl was leaning against a log and listening to music while watching clouds pass by. She turned her eyes on the princess when she stood by her side. Playing with the ends of her hair, Star cleared her voice as she sought the words to say. _Don't be weird,_ she breathed and asked, "Want to go hunting with me?"

Jackie took out her earphones and pondered on that for a second, her face largely neutral. Star noticed her eyes shift off of her to Marco who was still behind her on the other side of camp. Without turning around, Star felt her prince shoot Jackie a thumb's up with made the other blonde relax slightly. When Jackie met Star's eyes again, she shot a pensive smile, "Alright, I'll come."

 _Great enthusiasm_ , Star fought to not roll her eyes while Jackie picked up her fancy ax. The princess summoned a bow and a sword with her wand before giving it to Marco just in case he needed something that packed a real punch. "We'll be back by nightfall," she promised with a quick kiss as they parted.

For the greater part of their hike, the girls stayed silence and as far away from each other as they could. Star wanted to reach out to Jackie but when she opened her mouth the words never came out. Meanwhile, Jackie was too busy looking around at the forest and deep in solemn thought. It was better to let her have her space, Star decided, even if that meant that they would never patch up things. _Let's just get this hunt over with so I can go hang out with Marco_.

"Star?" her head whipped around at the sound of Jackie's voice. The girls stopped and looked at each other for a moment, then Jackie continued, "So, I haven't found anything yet. Should we be concerned?"

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie," Star shook her head slowly, "This is Mewni hunting, not Earth hunting at a supermarket. It just takes time." Her remark was supposed to be funny, but the other blonde made a face that showed that it was not well received. _Okay, shutting up this time_ , Star's shoulders sagged, and she led them forward again. _She would have laughed if Marco said that_ …

After another while, the trees started to thin and parted to reveal a pristine mountain lake. The placid water seemed mirror-like as it calmly reflected the sky and the forest that surrounded it. A little island with a small grove of trees jutted out of the middle—the only disturbance to the peaceful waters. _My life seems to revolve around dances and lakes, swell…_ Star couldn't help but roll her eyes at her odd luck. The girls filled their canteens and sat to watch the waves roll in but said nothing still. Star bit her lip, glancing at Jackie out of the corner of her eye. She had to do something to get her to thaw a little, she had promised Marco to sort things out. Then her mind hatched a genius plan, that small island had to have prey on there. A successful hunt would produce a successful friendship!

She got up and pointed at the island, "I think we might get some luck over there, Jackie." Her companion's turquoise eyes fell on Star and Jackie rose to her feet.

"I hope the water is shallow then because that's a long swim," she said quietly. The universe was on their side that moment for they found a rock path in the water—a good sign that animals would be there too. In the back of her mind, she heard her "Marco-voice" say that she should be mindful of tides washing out the bridge, but she rejected the voice. Star Butterfly's plans were _always_ foolproof!

Hopping stone to stone they made it to the island with ease, finding that the patch of land was full of small game hiding amongst the gnarled roots of old trees. A hunter's paradise! Star whipped out her normal bow and arrows ready to get to work but noticed a pensive look on Jackie's face. "We shouldn't stay here that long," she said, "Something tells me that the rock bridge is temporary…"

 _Thanks, Marco_ , Star inwardly groaned but said out loud, "Naaaah, nothing to worry about. It's not like lakes have tides or anything."

Actually, lakes _do_ have tides—the ones on Mewni were wicked too. _Stupid Earth textbooks!_ Star growled when she discovered that the one ticket out of here was washed away by the lake. In fact, it almost looked like it had never been there in the first place because of how undisturbed that water looked. While Star was unfazed by the wrench in the plans, Jackie nearly lost it as she began to shake uncontrollably. _I thought she was supposed to be the calm one…_

"I can't believe it," the girl shot at her. "This is so you!"

Star glared at her, "Oh, and what's _that_ supposed to mean? Look, I know this is not fun, but we'll just survive out on here until the tide goes out again. Big whoop!"

"Can't we just magic our way over there?" Jackie asked in a pointed voice. Her eyes furthered narrowed when Star shook her head. She could not summon Cloudy without a wand yet and with Jackie's sour attitude, she did not feel moved to turn into her Butterfly form. Besides, there's nothing like a camping trip! That's what her dad always said! If she could survive a fishing trip with her ex-boyfriend then she could do the same with Marco's ex. Ignoring Ms. Salt Mine, Star got to work gathering material for a shelter. Stout sapling rods and pine boughs would make do for a tent and covering. The problem was that there was only enough material for one, small shelter… _It's just like the raft_ , she griped. If only Marco were here.

When she got back to the camping site, Star saw that Jackie had set up a fire pit and stacked logs by it for later. She raised an eyebrow at the princess's trappings, but Star said nothing, getting to work on shelter. It took a bit of wrestling and trial and error, yet it got done. The next task was to find food and they split up to do so. Jackie stayed by the lake for fish while Star went after rabbits and squirrels. It was nearing sunset when the two girls came back together with their catches and pooled them together over a fire to cook. As their wares smoked over the fire, the girls sat on opposite sides of the camp, saying nothing nor looking at each other.

Star sighed in annoyance from the silence, fidgeting on her stump. This was not how the day should be going at all. They should be smiling and headed home with plenty of food for a night of comradery. But no, here she was at a tense camp with the girl who hated her guts. _This ends tonight!_ Star stood up and marched to Jackie's side, "Alright, what's wrong with you? You've been acting like I poisoned your well or stole your warnicorns."

Jackie lifted her chin to meet her gaze, "You might not have done any of that stuff, but you _did_ steal my Marco." The girl was lucky that Star did not have her wand on hand right now because only she had the right to claim her prince. And she fought hard to do so. It was time to settle this once and for all!

Star stood in front of Jackie with her hands on her hips, glaring daggers as she said sharply, "Why can't you just let it go! It's been months since the Prince's Ball already—you know when I _married_ Marco in front of everyone."

"And look what you did afterward!" Jackie shot up on her feet, "You steal him away and nearly wrecked your kingdom, how's that being responsible?"

"Well newsflash, Jackie, Marco and I were miserable at home, so I had to get him out of there. And we're on a quest which we finished and now we're going home. I didn't agree to this hunt to have you tear me down over Marco for the bazillionth time. I want us to move on finally and be friends like Tom and Marco are. I thought the problem was me and my stubbornness, but it's _you_! Just like my stupid ex-boyfriend." Tears welled up from part frustration and part sadness at how this was still going on between them.

Jackie sat back down and sighed, her eyes never leaving the ground as she played with her thumbs. "I had to let him go when I really loved him," she said after a moment, "You never had to do that." Even though her words were lined with bitterness, Star's heart ached for Jackie because she was so wrong about that.

Star sat beside her—not close beside her—but on the same log. With a sigh, she began, "Actually, you're wrong. I _did_ have to let him go. I let the two of you go to the dance which started your relationship and I let him go back to you after we fought Toffee. Both times _hurt_. I thought he would never love me, hence why I started dating Tom again. Big mistake, I know. I know exactly how you feel. Yeah, I have Marco now, but the road to getting there was crappy."

"But the two of you were destined for each other," Jackie's tone softened a bit, "Janna explained everything about that creepy temple and the Blood Moon."

"So," Star replied, "And we weren't _destined_ like that. Somehow on that night, despite just being friends for a little while, we chose each other—just like we always do. But we were both dense idiots about it when we—I should have been more honest after the dance. I shut him out because I was confused over a lot. My fault. That's why he went to you."

Star was shocked to feel a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Jackie shot her a slow smile then sighed, "We were all dense idiots. That's part of being teens. I'm right there with you. I ignored the signs for a while: about how he prioritized you and how he just loved being your friend. You know when he came back to Earth—he never took off that weirdo cape from Mewni. I thought it was a phase but…no it wasn't." She took in another deep breath, "I…I shouldn't be so harsh on you and I don't wanna be the bad guy here."

"And I don't either," Star nodded, "I didn't steal Marco, he made the choice himself. I wish I had been honest with you on Earth before the confession. _That's_ what friends do—what I did wasn't very cool. I'm sorry." She meant it too, feeling the waves of guilt and anger roll off of her and into the humid air around the lake.

"I'm sorry too," Jackie smiled at her. Star raised an eyebrow when the girl stooped over and drew a crude axe with a nearby twig. When Star asked what she was doing, she replied, "We're going to bury the hatchet, literally. We're gonna say three things we are letting go of then throw dirt on the drawing. Once that happens, the things we said are over and done with. Agreed?"

Star nodded firmly. She looked upon the hatchet and said, "I let go of being jealous of you on Earth, not being honest with you about my feelings, and all of those times I wanted to blast you with magic." That last bit earned a laugh from all around.

Jackie sighed first, then said, "I let go of my anger towards you, my unwillingness to let you in and…" She paused for a second before saying, "And Marco. This is your show now so have a blast with the dork." Her last point was so poignant that they hugged, letting tears fall for a moment, carrying away the last of their tension. Then they scooped soil over the hatchet until it was no more. That chapter was finally over.

"Uh…Star?" Jackie's nose twitched when she pulled away. "I think our food is burning."

They salvaged what they could of their food and gnawed through the less charred bits of flesh, Sated, they crawled into their shelter that seemed much smaller than it hours ago in the daylight and laid back to back. This was not too awkward at least. The island was mostly quiet, save the lapping of the water on the beach and crickets nearby. Marco was fretting a storm over the bond, but Star calmly told him where they were and what happened. " _I'll be there tomorrow, Star_ ," he vowed. " _Watch out for bears and snakes…and werewolves_."

"Goodnight, Marco, sheesh," she accidentally said out loud. Jackie rolled over and gave her a look, "I forgot you two can do that. What's it like having Prince Dorko in your head all the time?"

Star smirked, "It's having a worried mother hen with a detailed instruction manual on a constant feed." They fell out laughing at how accurate that was. Marco growled in her head, " _Hey! I can hear that too!_"

"But in all seriousness," Star's voice dropped lower, "It's the best feeling in the world. He's always there in a deeper way and the openness has made us better with words. This bond between us is the most treasured thing we have." She blushed at the sappiness flowing to her from Marco about how much he loved her. He was probably so lonely in his tent right now… " _Actually, I'm chilling with Tom_ ," he admitted. " _But I will be cold and lonely later on_."

"Any embarrassing Marco stories?" Jackie prompted. "Because I have a ton."

Star ignored Marco's protest and gave her new friend a playful jab, "Oh you know I have a million. He's an odd guy to date sometimes."

"I know right?! I remember when he cried the first time I told him that I loved him."

"He did what?!" But Star knew that was so him, the little dork. "After you tell me about that, I have lots more about how shy Prince Wild Man is."

The girls rolled over to face each other with Jackie begging to give all of the juicy details. And they spent the rest of the night trading stories and laughs that poor Marco had to hear.

* * *

"I bet they're dead," Pony Head said on the rescue mission to find Jackie and Star. "Like I don't just mean dead but _dead_ dead." Marco chose to ignore the floating horse head and concentrated on following Star and Jackie's tracks in the soft mud. He had tried to ask Star to give him an idea of where she was, but he overheard her telling Jackie about their failed first date. He would rather figure it out the hard way. The part about Marco going crazy during the chariot race made him groan aloud with Tom chuckling at his pain.

"Lemme guess? Star's telling Jackie about something super embarrassing," the demon prince smirked slapping his friend's shoulder. "Care to share?"

Marco might as well share the story with his best friend on their hike. "Well," he scratched his arm sheepishly, "Our first date was…something. Between being humiliated by the other squires, losing a bunch of contests, and having our kiss interrupted a few times, it was a _fun_ day." Tom and Pony laughed at his plight while Marco spent the awkward moments wondering why Star did not leave him then and there. " _Because I love you_ ," he smiled at her sweet answer.

Kelly rolled her eyes at his lidded expression, "I'm glad I can't hear whatever dear wifey told you. Anyways, Pony, you're wrong. If it came down to it, _Jackie_ would be dead—not Star. I know that didn't happen—just sayin' y'know."

"Can we just get back to worrying about them being alone on an island somewhere?" Marco threw his hands up in the air. What if they drank bad water, or got splinters, or were eaten by wolf spiders—not the Earth kind but the genuine Mewnian kind that were the size of wolves. Kelly slapped the back of his head and he realized that he had ranted all of his thoughts aloud.

"Isn't Star a badass warrior?" she said deadpanned. "Have faith in both of them. Look over there! I see an island on that lake!" Marco sighed with relief when he saw the patch of land…but what if the princess was really on another island? " _Really, Marco? Such a drama prince_ ," Star scoffed at him but at least it confirmed that she was there. The group made their way across on a stone bridge and landed on the beach without a hitch. In sand were definite signs of human or Mewman habitation. There was a shallow firepit, a makeshift shelter, and a bunch of pebbles and sticks arranged in a message that read: OSS. " _Star, it's SOS_ ," he teased her, eliciting a groan from her end.

"I tried, Prince Smarty-Pants!" the bushes parted as Star Butterfly stepped on the beach with Jackie close behind her. Both were smiling and giggling—which was an odd sight to see after all the time they had spent hating each other. The groups rushed to hug both girls with Marco tackling Star to the ground, covering her face with ticklish kisses. He flooded her bond with his relief that nothing bad had happened to her and how lonely he had been all night. That sleeping bag felt way too big without her.

"Easy, Wild Man, easy," she playfully batted him away. "We have plenty of time later and our friends are staring." He paused, sheepishly looking up at the amused faces of their friends as he was sprawled on top of Star. Scrambling off of her, he brushed the soil from his hoodie then helped Star to her feet.

Jackie shook her head, "Star was right about how bold you've gotten, Marco." The tone of her voice bore no sign of bitterness or malice; it was light and playful. Probing Star's memories, he saw that the girls had finally reconciled which made him grin. Finally, there was lasting peace across the all the exes.

"Wow, the world must be ending because Rebel Queen and Salt Mine are like talking to each other," Pony laughed hovering between them. "This is just like season two of 'Night Party' up in here." Star groaned while Jackie and Kelly shared a knowing giggle, leaving the boys out in the dark on whatever they were talking about.

"Night Party?" Marco glanced at Tom who was thinking for a second. Then he snapped his fingers, "Oh…that Korean drama!"

"What Korean drama?" Star tapped her foot on the ground huffing at Marco's question. Why was she so upset over what sounded like a stupid soap opera? When he asked her privately, she refused to answer him. _Yeesh_ , he scratched his head.

Pony flipped her mane towards the clueless prince, "Wow, Turd, like get with the times. It's the best show ever! B-fly, don't give me that face—" The horse head rolled her eyes at the complaining princess who stormed off somewhere else. She turned back to a confused Marco and said, "It's about this dumb girl that has the best guy in the world _right beside her_ but is too blind to even see that! So, she dates another guy despite the best friend clearly showing he loves her."

Star was still pacing in an angry circle with Kelly and Jackie discussing the other aspects of the show, like the action side plot that involved fighting demons. Why did that situation seem so familiar to Marco…? _Oh, I get it now,_ he realized, looking intently at Star for her reaction.

"At least I _spent_ time with Tom and Marco before making my final choice," Star interjected, "The girl flip-flops between the two boys every other episode! She even kissed the best friend in a closet while officially dating the other one. That's wrong!"

"You woulda done the same, B-fly," Pony winked at her. "You can admit it, it's okay."

Star blushed wildly, shooting a nervous glance at Tom who shrugged. "Doesn't bother me anymore, Starship," he said matter-of-factly. "I know you would have. Plus, that girl and her best friend is totally the best ship on the show. I mean, _I_ ship it."

Still deeply embarrassed, Star walked over the Marco and half yanked him off of the beach. "You know what guys; my prince and I have things to catch up on, so bye." The friends watched the couple disappear across the stone bridge.

"Something tells me we should take our time getting back to camp," Jackie muttered with the rest of them agreeing.

* * *

Eclipsa rocked back on her heels and smiled in triumph at the work she had accomplished. A few weeks ago, she had found an ugly little vine had been left to languish, crowded out by the bigger roses in the garden from the nourishment of the sun. However, Eclipsa was a master gardener and knew a lot about how to nurture even the deadest plants back to health. In no time, the vine grew to be the largest plant in the garden, blooming purple flowers that surpassed the beauty of the greatest royal roses. _Just like I will do with my darling Meteora_ , Eclipsa felt her spine tingle with pride.

It had been hundreds of years since she had seen her beloved daughter—the true heir of the Butterfly throne as foretold in the stars. She smiled at the string thrumming as it looped in between her slender fingers. Meteora's name was even chosen to fit her destiny; Monsters believed that meteors were harbingers of good luck in conquest. That was what her daughter meant to the queen, the ability to avenge what the royals did to her so long ago. _I probably need to talk to her tonight to see how things are going_ , Eclipsa noted, releasing the string. The last she had heard from Meteora had been that she had listened to her suggestion of going to her people's temple in the mountains. That was the place she was supposed to go on her first birthday for a sacred ritual that would bind her fate and destiny together forever—that of course never happened.

Speaking of family, she wondered how Star was doing as of late but Eclipsa never felt the need to check up on her. Her dearest granddaughter was probably busy on the adventure of a lifetime with Marco—hopefully not getting too busy. _Ah, young love_ , she giggled remembering what it's like to have so much energy to burn off. May they find the ultimate life out there and stay far away from Mewni once the plan came to fruition.

The sound of footsteps made Eclipsa turn away from her gardening. She saw a knight and that annoying redhaired squire Star told her about escort a plumb, older lady into the rose garden. _To think I'm hundreds of years older yet better looking_ , the queen's eyes narrowed in amusement. It was clear that the newcomer was a Butterfly as told by her cheekmarks on her sagged face. _My favorite people_ , Eclipsa stuck her spade into the moist soil and stood up. The two ladies met, keeping a good distance between them as they sized each other up for a moment.

"You must be Eclipsa Butterfly," the plumb lady squinted her eyes at Eclipsa with the queen nodding though she hated being referred to that name. Waving off her escort, the lady waddled in closer and bowed which caught Eclipsa off guard. Only full queens or princesses and their spouses were bowed to in greeting. _This has gotten interesting._

"I am Etheria Butterfly, aunt to Queen Moon," the lady said upon standing up. "I have a proposition for you." Eclipsa rocked back on her heels, eyes glinting with intrigue. She loved surprised—receiving them as much as giving. Perhaps this Etheria person could be of use.

Rubbing her chin with a sigh for a second, Etheria cleared her throat, "You were once Queen of Mewni and, on behalf of the Butterfly family and allies, I offer you the throne." _What?_ Eclipsa's eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth. How could the universe just drop this opportunity on her lap so easily? A gift beyond her wildest dream wrapped in the words of her descendant, what a turn of fortune. She leaned in drinking in Etheria's words as she continued.

"You see, Eclipsa, Moon is gone, and we need a ruler for Mewni. The Lucitors are in whole agreement, saying that you helped strengthened the alliance under King Dante I. The Pigeon, Spiderbite and Waterfolk Kingdoms are still largely neutral with the Pony Head Kingdom being the only one holding out. Please, help us before everything falls apart."

Eclipsa mulled the message over in her mind for a moment, then asked, "What about Queen Moon?"

"She'll be put on trial and we will vote on who is fit for the throne," Etheria's voice became grave. "I know about your history with Monster Love, but I'm willing to give you a chance." _But not Star and Marco_ , Eclipsa bit her lip to keep her stinging comment. This was too good of an offer to pass up and it could ultimately help Meteora with little shed blood. Eclipsa may be the Queen of Darkness but she only wanted magic stained on her hands. _Need to convince my daughter to be a little less war happy_ , she made a mental note.

To Etheria, she nodded with a slight smile, "I would be an honor to accept your position. I say about a week and a half or so is plenty of time to get things rolling." The other Butterfly clasped her hands together in relief and she bowed again.

"As you wish, Your Highness," she mumbled then walked off with her guards. _Everything is going according to plan_ , Eclipsa grinned darkly, twirling a pale blue string that connected from Etheria in her fingers. Revenge is best when it comes easy.

* * *

A week past and Team Starco had made great progress in their travels out of the mountains. Everyone got along, taking turns on chores and guarding the still-complaining Meteora in her coffin. They were past the monster village already, but they had enough to supplies that they decided to skip stopping there. Plus, they could not risk bringing Meteora into town. With another camp erected for the night and bellies full, everyone settled in for the night into their tents. It was not until rather late in the night that Marco came back to his tent to sleep because girl's tent hosted a thrilling game of Mewni Life—which was like the Earth game but more tragic. There were spaces on the board for divorce, having a spouse eaten by Wolf Spiders, beheading, and getting killed during a Mewberty mating flight. According to Star, the last part was a serious thing and was fairly common. After concluding a two hour long round with thirty kids, no money, and a wife that was in jail for warnicorn theft, Marco knew it was time for bed.

It was now much later that night and nature was telling him it was time to visit the little Prince's corner in the woods. This was why drinking should not be done an hour before bed. He snuck out of the sleeping bag, careful to not wake Star beside him. Out in the night air, he shivered in his thin flannel pajamas but decided that going back in the tent for his hoodie was too much effort. Groaning, he realized that he forgot his flashlight in the tent as well. _Wait a minute, I'll just use my magic_ , Marco summoned his blue aura on his hand for light.

After relieving himself in a private spot, he heard the harsh snap of a twig that made him jump with a start. Was Star following him again? He was about to tell her to cool it over the bond when he saw a glowing light from a bush not too many yards away. That wasn't Star. As prince and protector of the camp, it was his duty to check out the disturbance, so he climbed up the tree, jumping branch to branch until he got close enough to see what was up. It appeared that a blue specter had appeared next to Meteora's coffin, the image flickering with static. Marco nearly fell out of the tree when he realized who it was. _Eclipsa!_ His hands made fists, but he kept still in order to listen.

"Stupid brats have me in here, mommy!" Meteora hissed from her cell bitterly. "This wasn't a part of the plan!" _What plan?_ Marco leaned over the branch, for a better chance at listening in. The projection of Eclipsa patted the coffin sympathetically, thinking for a second with an expression that seemed to be edged with regret.

Meteora continued her rant, "Don't give me that look, mommy. I can't pity them because they know everything. They are the Dance of the Sun and Star—they will stop you if you give them the chance. The Blood Moon is on their side. We must kill them here and now!"

Eclipsa sighed, "My shining Meteora. I will admit, I underestimated the pull of the Blood Moon, but Star and Marco remind me too much of your father and me. Just go with them for now and let's hope that they decide against coming back. Even if they do, I can think of something to keep them out of this. Otherwise, things are in motion. Etheria asked me to become queen and have Moon tried."

The prince stifled a horrified gasp with his hand, feeling icy dread prick his spine. This whole quest had been a diversion. Eclipsa wanted them out of the way to take over Mewni and apparently was succeeding! His heart felt even heavier in his chest upon hearing that his mother-in-law was in grave danger—and River possibly as well. _We have to get home now!_

"Oh, and by the way," Eclipsa stood up from the coffin's side. "It appears that Donut girl is on your tracks. I saw it on the strings. Be careful, regardless of what happens, okay sweetie." As if things could not possibly get any worse, Marco inwardly groaned at the news. He had to sneak back and warn Star right away. Sticking a hand into his pants pocket, he shakily drew his scissors and cut a hole large enough to slip through unnoticed.

Back in the tent, Star was already sitting up in her sleeping bag, her eyes dulled with sorrow. She knew. Letting the wand slip from her hand, she began to cry, letting her hand ball into fists. "I thought she was the cool granny…" Marco said nothing, holding her close as she cried into his chest. He had not felt this scared since being strapped to the chair in the Underworld, but a battle was surely brewing.

* * *

Sleepy and irritated faces greeted Star and Marco around the relit campfire with the stars shining overhead. Janna and Jackie sat in their tank tops and boyshorts collectively shivering with Kelly boasting at how cozy her long sleeved pajamas were in the frigid air. Tom, for the strangest reason, wore full bunny pajamas—like the ones Star wore on Stump Day. The memory of that day surely was not helping Marco feel better. The demon prince let out a sleepy yawn, "So what's going on that you needed to drag us out here at this hour?"

"Yeah, Turd," spat Pony, "I was getting my beauty sleep—this better be good." Tom snapped his fingers, summoning a pot of coffee and poured a cup for everyone. He even made cream and sugar appear when Pony grumbled about how much she hated it black. Sipping on the hot brew, Marco gathered his thoughts about what to say to his friends. They did not sign up for this and Jackie and Janna had no idea how to deal with a threat this big. But it was Star who set her cup aside, ready to make the announcement.

She set a hand on Marco's to steady herself for a second, then stood up, "Bad news guys, we were played by Eclipsa. She used this whole quest to get me and Marco out of the way, so she could take over Mewni with Meteora."

All eyes fell on the couple portraying a wide range of horror, shock, and anger. Tom set his cup down and, with a snap of his fingers, lifted Meteora's coffin over the flames. He grinned darkly when the monster screamed about how the wood was beginning to catch on fire. "Gimme one reason why I don't burn you like a witch," he growled. An odd look from Janna made him retract his comment.

"Not like that," Tom kissed her cheek, letting the coffin rest on the ground at his feet. He gave the box a stout kick and Janna did the same. Star aimed her wand at the box, glowering in the firelight like a beautiful angel of war. If it were not for the fact that they needed Meteora's information, Marco would have let her go through with vaporizing the foe. Putting a hand on Star's shoulder, he stood up and addressed the camp.

"Meteora," he used his mad prince voice, "I command you to confess to conspiring with Eclipsa, Queen of Darkness."

The coffin rattled from her sick laugh, "And what are you going to do about it? The throne is my birthright as a Butterfly. My destiny was foretold long before either of you were even thought of. Let me out of here—you're lucky mommy doesn't want me to kill you because I could!" _As if Star and my friends can't take you_ , the prince glared but said nothing. He had to admit that perhaps his view was a tad too hopeful. Meteora was incredibly strong in her own right, and who knew how strong Eclipsa was with her dark magic. " _Killing her is out of the question then?_ " Star asked him, and Marco nodded. That would alert the dark queen—if she did not know already. About that…how long had she been talking with Eclipsa anyways?

When Marco asked, Meteora snarled, "Since the Monster Bash when I found my old nursery. I was raised by Saint Olga, so it was only then I found about my real mother. This plan has been in the works the whole time and, boy, was it easy getting you and Princess Marco away."

Jackie raised an eyebrow, " _Princess_ Marco?" He would have to explain that to her later, Marco scratched the back of his head. Star sat back down beside him, moping with her face in her hands about how this was her fault in the bond. There was no way they could have known about this and being down on themselves was not going to help change the past or prevent the future. " _C'mon, Star_ ," he took her hand. " _We're in this together. If we could stop Toffee, then we will win this too. Mess up twins?_"

With a sigh, she brought her eyes, puffy from crying, to meet his with that confident gleam that made his heart flutter. Star loved battles and proving her enemies wrong—Meteora was no different. Clearing her throat, she rose to her feet again letting the wind ruffle her night crown like a knight's cape.

"First things first," Star began, "Janna, I want you to find a way to prevent Meteora from talking to Eclipsa again."

The witch nodded, folding her arms, "That's a piece of cake and on it." Leaving Janna to her thing, Star continued, "Now the rest of us, I'm going to be honest here, we're in _a lot_ of danger. Since Eclipsa has shown up, she's been a super chill granny to me, but I realize that it has all been a lie. And seeing what her daughter can do…we have _no_ idea how danger Eclipsa is."

"And we have to worry about Mina," Marco added. "For those of you who don't know, imagine a crazy anime magic girl reject who gets really buff when angry."

"Oooh, crazy chick from the Monster Bash!" Pony's eyes grew wide, "She totally ruined everything."

Tom groaned at the news and the memories, "So we have three psycho hags to worry about…how are we going to settle this? And we have to rescue Queen Moon too, probably." The demon prince has a point, the odds were not looking that great. In a lot of ways, this was worse than fighting Toffee—there was only one of him and Ludo was not that big of a threat. Yet, that managed the bring the kingdom to its knees. If there was any hope of winning, they would have to seriously plan and get lucky. In the bond, Star already had ideas in her head about how to go through with things. Her main suggestion made Marco frown and shake his head. " _No_ ," he objected strongly. " _I'm not letting you go alone_."

" _What choice do we have?_" Star met his gaze firmly, " _Eclipsa clearly knows about our bond and who knows what she could do if she got to both of us_."

"I'm not letting you go alone, Star!" he raised his voice and instantly felt bad about it when he noticed his friends staring at him. "I'll follow you like the sun follows the moon. Like morning follows night!"

"You two need a room or something?" Janna smirked in between chanting dark words over the coffin, adding more glowing chains. Star and Marco calmed down, letting their worry over flow them silently. The nightmares about Toffee crushing the crystal of the wand played over and over like a stuck record. He had never been more terrified, more alone in his entire life…his Star was gone. Yet he knew Star was right here. Their precious bond put them in danger. " _You won't lose me, Marco_ ," she kissed him in reassurance.

"Sorry about that," Star turned to their friends. "The plan is that I will take Meteora to Eclipsa alone. Perhaps I can work out something peacefully. Meanwhile, Marco is now my general and will lead you guys to defend me and the castle from crazy donut lady." _General?_ He eyes his princess feeling flattered and scared stiff at the same time. It made sense though. The king in times of emergency was tasked with running armies to protect the queen like in a game of chess. Of course, Marco Diaz-Butterfly was not about to let her down.

Standing up, he addressed his ragtag army, "I can't stress enough about how dangerous of a mission this is going to be here, so if you aren't feeling up to it—you have an out."

Jackie leaned back, "I've been out of school for like three months on a grand adventure. Might as well see it through as your knight General Dorko." Janna nodded in agreement with Kelly and Pony grinning excitedly.

Tom smirked, "You know I'm in, bro. What's the game plan?"

"Well," Marco clasped his hands together, "Like a game of chess, we defend Star at all cost. We're gonna repel Mina away from the castle while Star does her thing. I'll keep tabs on her side of things with the bond. Should anything go south, we fall back to the castle as back up. If that's the case _and_ Mina is still a threat, Tom will keep Janna and Pony to deal with her while Jackie, Kelly, and I will help Star." _If that's the case, we're toast because we're spreading ourselves way too thin_ , he prayed that the first plan would be the one that worked.

"Again, let me stress we could _die_ tomorrow so don't take this lightly in the slightest," Marco's voice became grave for a second. "But I'm confident in us and in Star. We're gonna take back Mewni and show Eclipsa that you don't mess with Team Starco!" The entire group cheered at their new general.

* * *

Back in their tent, Marco and Star were curled into a tight, snuggly ball after their speech. Neither of them wanted to worry each other out or deal with the battle looming ahead, so they played a couple rounds of videogames—actual videogames too—to blow off steam and went to bed. In his dream world, the prince found himself in an ashen field with a black sky overhead. _Looks like I'm in a slasher film_ , he mused, kicking a small cloud of gray in the air. He noticed that his hood was up over his head and the rest of his red hoodie flowed behind him like a majestic cape—which was surely better than that dumb meat blanket River gave him. Also, was that an axe in his right hand? He marveled at the double-headed weapon that glinted in the gloom. There were even little runes carved into the cold steel—probably ward to protect the wielder and keep the blade sharp. Before he could marvel at his cool self for much longer a murder of crows rushed in a flurry into the air, covering a brightly glowing red moon. Something _really_ bad had happened—Marco could sense that somehow. _Time to investigate._ Action general was on the prowl.

Walking a bit, he made his way to the castle, seeing that it was partially destroyed. Towers laid spilled on the ground, bricked scattered about like spoiled grain. There was a general stench of death and decay in the air that Marco's human nose even managed to pick up. In the main hall, large sections of roof were caved in which let in the sickly glow of the moon to illuminate the horror within. His friends and other royal allies lay in pools of their blood, covered in wounds and gashes. _No!_ Marco's mind let out a thin wail as the blood lapped at his feet. Good thing it was impossible to puke while sleeping or he would be covered in vomit by now. He was about to try to heal Tom when he heard a bloodcurdling scream from inside of the throne room. _Star!_

When he kicked the doors down, he saw Star's body covered in blood laying limp on the ground with Meteor and Eclipsa hovering over her like snakes over a mouse. Tears were in her eyes and she could not find the will to stand to face them. She was also muttering something Marco could not catch. Drawing his axe, the prince charged at the two fiends with a mighty roar, "Leave her alone!"

Eclipsa laughed wickedly, knocking him back with a blast of magic as if he were nothing. "I gave you and your wife a chance to be free. To get away from this, but you chose to be heroes," she said darkly. With strings shooting out of her fingers, Meteora laid Star's body in his arms. _No!_ She felt so cold…just like that vision from Dave. Marco felt the dreaded numbness overtake his body as the monster princess pounced with magic in her claws…

"AAAAAHHHH" Star and Marco shot out of bed, holding each other while they screamed. Their cheekmarks glowed an eerie red when they looked at each other, reminding themselves that all was okay, and it was just a dream. " _We died!_ " they exclaimed together, still in each other's arms. It was a warning—tonight might be the last time they ever see each other again. Marco's chest heaved as he sobbed into his wife's arms, holding onto her for dear life. Sure they had said that the mission would be dangerous but the true gravity slapped him across the jaw.

"I love you _so_ much," he whispered hoarsely.

"And I love you, Marco," she sniffled. They pulled back and Marco wiped the tears away from her face. " _I'm not losing you_ ," she vowed. The rest of the night was spent wake and with the pair holding each other, letting their bond soothe their deepest fears.

Morning came too quickly for all the members of Team Starco. The usually merry atmosphere that came with breaking up camp to go on an adventure, was dampened by a hushed mood. Everyone was girded for war: Tom in his Lucitor armor, Kelly in her gladiator gear, Janna had armor similar to Tom, and Jackie's matched her axe. Even Pony Head was dressed in a helmet that covered her body. General Marco was decked in his joust armor and had his hoodie ties around him like a cape.

"Everyone," he said with a heavy heart, squeezing Star's hand for support, "I'm proud of all of you guys. I don't know what is going to happen, but we have each other's backs, no matter what." His troops nodded, continuing to pack up camp and make preparations. The castle loomed over them like the mountains had but the threat felt bigger here.

Star gave him a kiss on the cheek to draw him out of his thoughts. She was dressed in her own royal armor that was different from her normal war attire. It looked like a variation of Viking armor with blued pads laid over a skirt of mail. On the breastplate was the Butterfly crest stitched in gold thread that gleamed in the sun. She carried with her the wand, a sword, and a battleaxe from River.

"On second thought, I don't need this baby," she unstrapped the axe from her back, placing it in Marco's hands. "You keep, general. She is a real showstopper." There was so much they wished they could have said with words, but the bond allowed them to feel the longing, fear, and hope that they will see each other again.

"I'll always love you," she murmured after they shared a passionate kiss.

"And I, you," he breathed, hesitating to let her go. When he did, their friends surrounded her with hugs and warm wishes, all with tears in their eyes. Star picked up the chain to Meteora's coffin and flashed the group a confident grin, "We take back Mewni!"

"For Mewni!" they cheered as Star hopped on Cloudy and flew towards the castle. Marco looked on, feeling the hole in his heart grow as he cried. But he felt his soul charged with determined energy. His army needed him, and he was going to win this for Star.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

Sugar - Glad you enjoyed the chapter! We really love exploring the characterization of Jackie and Kelly, with this chapter having some great moments for them. **Lol, the thirst is real for these two, especially after a day like they had. Jackie and Kelly are both getting better about Starco being real. You'll get the culmination of that arc with Jackie soon. Thanks for the review!**

Scarve - The Meteora fight was a blast to write the first draft off and Blackwolf made it even better. And the ending was actually mostly finished for the past three or so months; one of the earliest scenes we wrote. It's great finally seeing it get published honestly. **I was inspired by bloodblending from ATLA for this battle, I don't think the canon would do this but it's just for fun. Yeah...the next morning is going to be a rude awakening for Star and Marco lol.**

brazilianguy14 - We both saw Booth and are overjoyed by more or less canon Starco finally happening! Writing Star and Marco on an adventure is always a blast, but a lot of the work for those scenes go toward Blackwolf. She really nails writing adventure Starco. The Blood Moon getting lore is something Blackwolf always wanted to explore and we both want canon to dive into it as well. Hopefully S4 when we get full-canon Starco that happens. **Thanks! I agree that Starco getting together and not having obstacles to go through would be boring. I have no idea what the canon will do with the Blood Moon, but since it's come back in "Booth Buddies" we'll just have to see. I know it'll be awesome.**

Aldal - Golden Star is legit horrifying, so she is a force to be wrecking with. **Thanks for the review! I loved tackling the Blood Moon mythology because it is so ripe for cool interpretations. And having Star and Marco fight each other and win with the Power of Love is something I can see the show doing in a way.**

Star's Keyblade4114 - We really are hitting the final stretch with two more chapters after 18. So we really packed a lot in 17. Glad you loved it :). **If you have no words now, then you better hang on for 19 and 20...This chapter was a big, fun beauty to work on and the end is gonna be lit!**

Goldey9058 - Glad you are enjoying the story so far :D!. **Thanks! There's still the great finale upcoming!**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro- Thanks for the review as always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome to part one of the grand finale to "Sign." I can't believe we're down to the penultimate chapter already (well, there's an epilogue too). Enjoy!**

* * *

It is truly amazing how fortunes can change on a whim. A person can go from a prisoner one day to a queen the next, all because of a simple twist of fate. _And there's nothing wrong with helping things along either_ , Eclipsa smiled to herself, wrapping a wayward string of Fate around her pointer finger. She crossed her legs contently as she looked down on the assembled crowd of royals, elites, merchants, and other prominent figures of Mewnian society from a place she thought she would never sit again—the Butterfly throne. Feeling good, Eclipsa gave her ankle a shake, relishing the freedom of being unfettered. The metal constantly made her skin itch. Flicking her fingers again, she drew the string taunt which made Etheria flash her a wrinkled smile for a second before turning back to the conversation with some of the Lucitors. _Things never change_ , the queen shook her head.

Since nothing of importance was happening right now besides the royals rubbing elbows and exchanging small talk, Eclipsa decided to dip down further to check on a few things. The first string she greeted was a deep blue and hissed with impatience. _Soon, my dearest Meteora_ , Eclipsa kissed the string gently that she cradled in her arms. All of that pain, confusion, and separation would be rectified when the two of them ruled Mewni. In the corner of her eye, she saw a red flash of another familiar string. She picked up the ribbon with a deep frown, seeing Star and Marco exchange a parting kiss as the princess headed for Mewni. _No, they were supposed to get lost and never return_ , she sighed. She didn't want Star in this…Maybe she could…

"Eclipsa?" a younger Butterfly lad bowed in front of her, bringing her out of her moment. "The Queen and her band is here; shall we bring them in?" Dealing with Star would have to wait, plus Eclipsa had time to figure out a plan. She sat up tall on her perch, projecting the image the kingdom wanted to see of her: strength, grace, nobility. _Looks like I still got it_ , she smirked at how impressed the royals' gazes seemed.

"Bring Queen Moon in alone," she said simply, her voice neither showing iciness nor warmth. The doors swung open with the Kingsguard bringing Moon in handcuffs. How the mighty have fallen. When Eclipsa first met the famous Undaunted Queen, she marveled at the audacity and spitfire that had danced in the teen's eyes like blue fire. Now the fire was gone from those same eyes that we dulled with grief and heartbreak. Her silvery hair was dirtied and unkempt instead of neatly done up in curls. Eclipsa's heart was moved to pity at the sight. There was no pride or honor in defeat. _Perhaps, there is a way I can let her go peacefully_ , the dark queen mused. Moon was already defeated and humiliated, maybe there was a way to get what she wanted without bloodshed. Eclipsa waved the knights away so she could deal with her one on one.

Moon's head hung low and she refused to meet Eclipsa's gaze, making her wish that she would cooperate and let things go easily. All that was needed was the crown. Not war. If she _had_ to go there though…

"Congratulations, Eclipsa. You did it, you have _my_ kingdom," while Moon looked defeated, she surely did not sound it. The grit in her voice made the dark queen flinch yet she felt relieved too. She leaned back on the throne, stifling a slight giggle with one of her black hands.

"Still the Undaunted, I see," she said softly. "Actually, I don't have your kingdom yet, not until I have that crown." At the mention of the giving up the Crown, Moon raised her head in defiance, glaring daggers. The room, which had been fully silent before became alive with an uproar on all sides.

"Give up the throne?" Rhombulus stood up on behalf of the Magic High Commission. "Why would we give the crown to an evil queen?"

"Well at least Eclipsa hasn't let down the kingdom," said Dave coldly from his chair, "I know you Mewmans justify your treatment of her because she ran away. But is that really it? We Lucitors esteem Queen Eclipsa highly in our books."

Hekapoo glared at the Lucitor king, "Really? She _abandoned_ her kingdom, the same thing you got mad at Star for doing. Plus, she's is totally evil." Dave motioned for silence, so he could deal with the Magic High Commission and the other loyalists directly. All eyes fell on the king and he stood up to make his address.

"History is interesting, changing with the perspective told," he said smoothly. "Look at me even. Some call me a bloodthirsty tyrant, others a hero for keeping the Underworld strong. Both are true and maybe not true at the same time. So, why don't we hear what happened from the horse's mouth, so to speak? We need a strong queen on the Throne to uphold our alliances, yes?"

The room erupted in great cheering and agreement. Dave's eyes narrowed in amusement and he bowed to Eclipsa. "Tell us your story, Eclipsa. Let _us_ judge if you are worthy."

Moon whirled to face Dave, straining in the chains as her cheekmarks glowed, "That's outrageous! Monster Love nearly destroyed Mewni! Think of what I've done for all of you!"

The room erupted again with royals picking sides, pointing and yelling at each other while the dark queen watched the uproar with interest. The kingdom was weaker than she even thought though obviously everything was at a fever-pitch over Star and Marco leaving. Back in her day, the alliance was much stronger and weathered her betrayal fairly well, perhaps a bit too well. They went on without her, not even skipping a beat. She considered King Lucitor's words—so they really wanted to hear her story after all this time? It would help erode support for the Butterflys if they knew the truth… _Okay, let's do it_ , Eclipsa motioned for silence. It was time to go a long way back…

* * *

" _How do I look?_ " Eclipsa Butterfly could not see herself while facing away from the mirror but the gushing expression on the Queen mother's face told her everything she needed to know. She looked like a proper, graceful, young princess. When her chair spun around, the princess had no idea if the girl in the reflection was her. Makeup caked her face, making it look like she had never gone outside a day in her life except for the gaudy blush that covered her spade marks. The hair that usually was allowed to flow free was done up in a stiff bun, adorned with pearls in a neat strand. On top of that, Eclipsa was thrown in a pink and white (purple was her color) dress complete with a corset drawn in so tight that it felt like she was breathing through a straw and a hoop skirt wide enough to hide numerous bushels of corn. _Uhh…_ her mouth hung open in shock when her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

" _What do you think, my Clipsy_?" Eclipsa groaned at her embarrassing nickname. _I'm fifteen, you know…_ but she faked a smile and her mother let her go, causing her to sigh in relief. That was short lived though as a wicked knot formed in the pit of her stomach when it hit her that she was moments away from her Prince's Ball. She had been told over and over that this was a day to celebrate—her first step to eventual Queenhood came with a formal betrothal. Why did it feel less like a wedding and more like a funeral? She looked at the necklace in the mirror, her heart aching at the true answer.

It was a simple piece made of purple beads on a black piece of wolf leather but in the middle was a beautiful red moon carved from a solid piece of ruby. It represented his people, Eclipsa was told the night he gave it to her in their meadow. That had been a bittersweet night for the young lovers because that morning the king and queen announced that Eclipsa was to be engaged. She had in her lover's massive striped arms weeping because she knew this moment would probably be one of the last. Supposedly the stone was the represent the mystical Blood Moon that had the power to bind two souls together for eternity.

… " _I'm sorry we're about three hundred and some odd years too late_ , he chuckled wistfully, placing the gift in your hand. " _But don't worry about it, my love. Just like the Two Lovers up there you told me about_ —" he gestured towards the dazzling constellation above them, "— _We will find a way_." …

Eclipsa was startled by a harsh snap from her mother, " _Everything alright in there? Perhaps the corset is too tight?_ "

" _I'm fine_ , _Mama_ ," Eclipsa muttered. " _Just a bit nervous_." Who wouldn't be nervous about getting engaged to a guy they've never met? It didn't help that she knew that her prince would never have her true heart—that was forever left behind in the secret place. The Queen poofed up a chair to sit beside her daughter. Blue eyes fell on Eclipsa and with a sigh, her mother said solemnly, " _I know what you are feeling. I had the same storm inside when I was betrothed to your father. I'm lucky things have worked out pretty well_." After a paused, she continued, " _I know you can bear the weight of your duties, my Eclipsa. We're Butterflys, after all_."

The princess only managed to blink, her mother usually gave her the usual "duty before self" speech when she dared question anything, but this speech felt more from the heart. The two hugged, letting the words unsaid float between them. With a tender kiss on the forehead, the Queen got up and left Eclipsa alone with her thoughts. The teen smirked, if her mother really thought she was going to give in without a fight, she had another thing coming. There was a plan she had brewing that would make this Prince's Ball one no one would ever forget.

The Butterfly Ballroom was absolutely packed with musicians, food, drink, and royal guests. It is amazing that there could be so many people in a room and find oneself hating all of them, Eclipsa rapped her fingers on the armrest of her princess throne. Putting on fake smiles and hobnobbing with the richest of the kingdom was not her thing. _I'd rather have Baby judge me again_ , she groaned. The flying cat thing had a weird obsession with testing her magic and only saying "interesting" when Eclipsa completed tasks. At least Glossaryck left her alone.

She was so caught up in her stewing that she missed a familiar face appear beside her throne, sipping on the punch. His raven-black hair formed glossy ringlets that cascaded down to his hellhound ruff. Okay, there was _one_ person she did not hate in the room—her best friend, Prince Dante Lucitor.

" _Being all broody and mysterious, my princess?_ " he said coolly, sipping on his drink again. She rolled her eyes when he accidentally choked—the dork. " _I'm having a swell, bang-up of a time._ "

" _Say, Dante?_ " Eclipsa asked, beckoning for the prince to lean in closer, " _You're always in the know, have you met Lord Shastacan?_ " She was not supposed to formally meet her prince until their dance, but why follow rules if they hurt you? Dante made a face Eclipsa could not get a good read on—disgust perhaps. It could be for a couple of reasons: one, he was still jealous but that seemed unlikely or, two, Shastacan was a creep. Unfortunately, it was the latter. Dante pointed to her betrothed chatting with her parents. Of all of the guys Eclipsa had consorted with, he was the ugliest one she had ever seen. The man looked about thirty and wore a powdered wig—which had not been fashionable in a generation. And what was with that makeup on his cheek and thin mustache? Gross.

" _I thought he would at least be hotter…_ " she grumbled. " _Or anything else_."

" _If you wanted hotter, then they should have arranged you to me,"_ Dante winked at her. When the joke did not go over well, he waved his hands in front of him, _"I kid! I kid! I know_ _we didn't work out well and you got your Big Fella_. _But I agree that Shastacan looks like his name._ " She gave him a playful jab and he laughed the signature Lucitor cackle. In speaking of her "Big Fella," she was about to ask Dante about the plan when the Queen motioned for silence.

Making her way to the podium, she announced, " _Welcome one and all to Princess Eclipsa's Prince's Ball. In the life of a princess, this moment when she makes her first step to becoming Queen. Since being a royal means maintaining alliances, the King and I have arranged her to Lord Shastacan._ " The odd man waved to the cheering crowd. When he blew the princess a kiss, Eclipsa found her dark-veined hands itch under her gloves. She should look into spells for burning air. Just looking at him made her ill in the stomach, but she and Dante had their plan. Focusing on that helped a lot. The Queen droned on in her speech with Eclipsa tuning in when she said, " _Now it is time for Princess Eclipsa to dance with her old suitors before she is given into betrothal to Shastacan. Will Prince Dante Thomas Lucitor and Princess Eclipsa Butterfly have this dance on the floor?_ "

 _Thomas_ , _huh?_ She shot her friend a questioning look when he tugged his collar. " _It's better than Infernius—that's my grandfather's name_ ," he shrugged. " _I pity anyone who carries that name down in the family_." She took his hand and they made their way to the middle of the room. There, Dante bowed and kissed her gloved hand, looking at her with smoldering red eyes.

" _May I have this dance, princess?_ " he said in a smooth voice with made Eclipsa giggle. That was a Lucitor for ya—slick, good with ladies, and devilishly hot. And it was all three of those reasons, especially the second one, that was why this ball wasn't for Dante. Organ music began to softly begin to play in the background as the friends started dancing slowly. She had almost forgotten how great of a dancer the prince was. Dante led fearlessly, throwing her back in deep dips and twirling her as the music picked up a grand and fast tempo. Smirking, the Lucitor held her closer to him and laughed when she blushed.

" _Don't look at me like that_ ," he said teasingly in her ear, " _I'm just loosening you up for him._ " They spun around the room in more of a waltz now, allowing for a tempo in which talking was possible. Her eyes drifted to Shastacan who was busy filing his polished nails, unamused. To think that was the best catch her parents could have come up with…

Guessing his friend's thoughts, Dante added, " _I feel ya, sister. He's in because he has deep pockets_. _Guess the Butterfly-Lucitor dynasty is gonna have to wait for several generations_." They both laughed at that point. They brought the tempo of the dance down even more so Eclipsa could look around the room. Eyes scanning the others in the room, but she frowned when she didn't find what she was looking for.

" _Don't see him?_ " Dante noticed her expression, " _I used a very strong Illusion Spell. Can't have a nine-foot-tall Mewman walking around. Look closer after I do…this_." The princess squealed when he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. If she had her wand, Eclipsa didn't know if she would have blasted him or smacked him upside the head. Stupid Lucitor charm! However, the trick worked shockingly well for a Mewman in a plain suit stepped out of the crowd and glared darkly at them, ready to pounce if needed. Eclipsa's heart skipped a beat, though she regretted having to see him under Dante's spell. _We must do what we have to for now_.

" _Ready to do this?_ " the prince of the Underworld whispered in her ear. Giving a nod, they stopped dancing and separated with a bow. According to custom, Dante had to hand Eclipsa off the Shastacan for their dance. When the stuffy lord strode forward to greet the princess, the Lucitor prince spun her the other way and into the arms of her real lover. The crowd gasped in outrage and Shastacan's wig nearly fell off his balding head from how violently he shook.

" _Royals of Mewni_ ," Dante said in his proudest voice, " _Forgive me—or not—for my breach of decorum, but I give the hand of my dearest princess to lord Globgor of the Musty Mountains for this dance._ " He walked off after giving Eclipsa and her a sly wink amidst voices of concern from the royals. They pondered who the stranger was and what kingdom could possibly exist in the wilderness.

Globgor snorted, " _How can you Mewmans claim to be this cultured and not know about my people… Also, I hate this form_." Eclipsa giggled at his last remark and told him not to focus on that but on her. They were going to give the kingdom a definite show—no matter how scandalous. Dante got the organist to play another waltz by literally lighting a fire under his seat and the dance was off. Ignoring the hostile and disapproving glares from her parents, the princess let her love take her around the room in a graceful dance. He flashed her a cocky grin when he dipped her real low that earned a cough from a disgruntled Shastacan who was livid about being upstaged.

" _You aren't worried about them?_ " Globgor asked, glancing about at the scowls. He especially eyed the Queen nervously, who sat on her throne mulling over something with deeply narrowed eyes. Part of Eclipsa was a tad worried that her mother might have a clue about what was going on. She wrote the chapter on illusion and trickster spells after all, but the Lucitor version was hopefully much stronger than that. If so, the plan B was still on the table. " _You know I'm in a lot of danger here. I thank Dante for hooking me up but…this can't go on._ "

With a sigh, Eclipsa knew that he was right. She was getting engaged and had to do what was best for her kingdom. Or so what she had been told her entire life. Who cares about keeping others happy if they did not do the same for her? It was time for Eclipsa Butterfly to do for herself. This was just like when she started experimenting with the Dark Magic spells she had learned from Globgor. Her mother and Baby were deeply disturbed even though Glossaryck never said anything about it being the end of Mewni.

She met her lover's somber gaze and said confidently, " _Let them do their worst. I can fight back!_ " As if on cue, the dance was magically halted by the Queen's ray. She stalked up to them and with a flick of her finger disarmed the Illusion Spell to reveal Globgor's true form. Knights stormed the area with swords drawn to attack but the Queen ordered them to stand down for a hot moment. Using magic, she yanked her daughter from the monster's arms harshly and made her stand by Shastacan.

" _This charade is over,_ " the Queen addressed the crowd. " _I have been long patient with my rebellious daughter, but this is too far. In fact, I Solaria, Queen of Mewni, hereby order the engagement period to be shortened to one day. We wed my daughter and lord Shastacan when the sun rises._ "

If Eclipsa could scream she would have, but the Queen's spell prevented her from moving. This was her _own_ mother! Hurting her, humiliating her…taking away her joy. What happened to the loving arms that held her, to the shoulder to cry on, her support? Eclipsa's body shook as the chill of magic began to pool in her black arms. Solaria then turned to the captain of the Kingsguard and with a nodded said in a callous voice, " _Kill the monster._ "

" _No!_ " At that moment, Eclipsa's spades glowed deep red and she threw out her hand in front of her. When the haze disappeared, a loud scream pierced the air that brought the princess back to cold reality. On the floor in front of her, the Queen's body laid in a pool of blood with a black magical aura lingering over her lifeless form. Shocked to the bone marrow, Eclipsa sunk to her knees, ripping off her dainty white gloves to reveal her hands. They were completely black with purple lines racing up her arms. Globgor had warned her about this—Dark Magic was largely neutral until a life was taken by it. _I didn't…I didn't mean to…_ she sobbed, looking at the dead queen and the stunned onlookers. Even Globgor and Dante said nothing, looking only at each other.

Then it happened, a Butterfly royal shrieked, " _The Queen is dead!_ " Roused by the crowd, the knights sprung into action with their swords aimed at the shivering princess. They would have killed her if it were not for Dante blasting them back with fire magic in a wide arc. The prince drew his prized Blood Moon rapier, flashing his signature fighting grin. Now the Prince's Ball had gotten fun for him. Eclipsa watched him singlehandedly keep the Kingsguard back with elaborate thrusts and guards, never breaking into a sweat. Globgor pitched in as back up, picking up guardsmen and throwing them across the room. When he poised to deliver the finishing blow, the prince stopped him.

" _Look, man, I go this_ ," Dante told him. " _Take the princess and get out of here!_ " When Eclipsa shot her friend a worried look, he nodded, " _You should know me by now, Clipsy. I'm the swashbuckling Prince of Hell! As long as I got a sword in hand and fire in my blood, I'm golden!_ " The rest of the memory was a haze as her lover stormed out of the castle with her in his arms….

* * *

Centuries later, Eclipsa felt her heartache from the memory as if it were still fresh and she had to dab away tears. The royals in the room looked on stunned speechless, even Moon's gaze softened on her. The dark queen thought she would have to manipulate strings here, but her authentic words did the trick better than anything else. She really meant every word of it too—not to win sympathy but to finally tell her story. Star had told her that all she had ever heard of Eclipsa's life had centered around her being evil and Monster Love, and that hurt. True, she anticipated her family using history to fabricate a narrative, but never one like this.

King Dave even looked on slightly disturbed, "I've never heard of this story."

"That's because the Magic High Commission did a lot of clean up on that," said Rhombulus, rubbing his head. "After Eclipsa and her lover left, we wiped everyone's minds. Just like that, they saw the dead queen and came up with that assassins did it." The other members of the Commission hung their heads in shame, neither looking at each other.

Moon was the only one who looked at Eclipsa now, her expression full of remorse and grief. She had lost her mother at a young age too, in fact, that was part of the reason the two queens met. Now she knew the truth about what had really happened and how Eclipsa became queen so young. "So…" Moon struggled to keep her voice together, "What happened that led to your crystallization?"

Now that was a story. Eclipsa closed her eyes, choking back the painful images that had haunted her three-hundred-year slumber. It was not worth reliving that. With a heavy sigh, she started her tale, "It was not long after my Meteora was born. I was…away on Queen duties and when I came back, she was gone. Shastacan had given her away to Saint Olga behind my back. I…I was so done that I killed him too. After that, I was put on ice until you found me, Moon. I have no idea what happened to either her or my Globgor."

Dave nodded at that, "What a touching story. It shows how ruthless the Butterflys can be."

"Funny you mention that Dave, after the many times you tried to kill my son-in-law!" Moon shot at him. The fire had come back in her eyes and she let Dave have it about how he tortured him in front of Star at a dinner. Eclipsa remembered her granddaughter crying about that day to her—it was incredible how little things had changed. _Dave is nothing like my noble-hearted Dante_ , she shook her head. Of course, there were other things that happened in her brief reign as queen…but that did not need to be brought up. The damage had been done and there was one last truth bomb to seal the deal.

"Funny you talk about the Butterflys, King Lucitor," Eclipsa said darkly, "Because do you want to know the _real_ truth—" At that the doors slammed open with a mighty bang that quieted the room. In the entryway stood Star Butterfly with a serious look on her face and a coffin dragged behind her.

* * *

There's nothing like being stalked by a creepy buff warrior in an anime costume, Marco smiled in amusement from his perch on a low branch in a pine. He clutched his rapier tightly as Mina hovered over the ground, disturbing the carpet of fallen leaves with her purple hair propellers. Stifling a laugh at the sight, the prince kept repeating the plan over and over in his head. It had to work—for Star's sake. She was already headed for a dangerous situation in the Butterfly Castle. Checking in on her with the bond was too risky, so he had to hope for the best. _I know you can do it, Star_ , he said mostly to himself since the bond was shut.

Focusing back on the task at hand, he glanced at Tom and Kelly on the higher branch to his right and Jackie, Janna, and Pony to his left. The debriefing they had had before laying an ambush stressed that Mina had no known weaknesses. Even Tom's coffin spell had no effect on her. If they could find a way to wound her, maybe they could win this. If not…they better hope that could at least drive her off. All they really needed was to buy time for Star to work something out or call for their help.

Kelly whistled a robin's call to which Marco responded with a Mewnian eagle hiss. The message meant that it was not time to attack yet, but it would be soon. He wanted to wait for Mina to move into a thicker patch of trees first. It would give them the advantage of places to hide and attack from, plus Mina's bulk would make it hard for her to maneuver. _Almost there_ …the warrior hovered into a deep grove of elm trees. Nodding, Marco signaled for his troops to creep from tree to tree behind her to close her in. When he leaped from his branch, he nearly slipped off the next limb but managed to recover. _Thank goodness for that silent spell Janna put on us_ , he shot the witch a thankful grin. Just to make sure, he watched Mina for a second. She had no idea anything was happening.

The deranged lady paused, fishing for her rock buddy from her pocket. She held the figure to her ear for a moment, nodding and muttering like she was in deep conversation with a friend. "Good point, Doctor!" Mina exclaimed, clutching the rock to her chest. "I betcha by now that Meteora is at the castle too. This trail I've been a-followin' is looking pretty good so far. Hmm…I think I see an interestin' wrinkle here." Bending over, Mina sniffed the mud, even licking the ground for a taste. _Eww_ , Marco wrinkled his nose.

"Mud. Sister." Mina's eyes grew wide. "By golly, she's helping Meteora…Looks like it's time to go on a princess hunt too." Above her, Marco shifted on the tree branch, reaching for his ax strapped to his back. He gave an owl hoot, the signal for imminent attack. His warriors brandished their weapons, the steel glinting in the half-light. The eyes of his comrades locked onto their general, and he gave a brisk nod. _Now!_

At his signal, Marco and his warriors dropped from the tree on a startled Mina. The first blow was landed by Jackie who landed a wicked kick to the foe's head. Tom and Pony blasted her with magic, sending Mina flying into a prickly bush. When she got up, shaking her head, Team Starco had her surrounded with weapons leveled for the next attack.

Mina smirked, "Well, well, well, isn't it Marco and his cronies from the Monster Bash. Long time, no see kiddo."

"Uh…same," Marco answered, "By the way, it's _Prince_ Marco now." He puffed his chest at that note and flashed a confident grin. Thinking about how he was Star's beloved partner gave him a burst of energy.

"Oh, so you're dating mud sister now instead of demon boy over there," Mina gestured to Tom who shot her an annoyed look. So much had changed since that day months ago, but that did not matter right now. Marco could tell that Tom was ready to tear into her for bringing up bad memories. "No matter," Mina shrugged, "You're helping Meteora and the Doc says I gotta take out anyone who gets in my way."

"Blah, blah, blah you're still cray-cray," Pony hovered in close. "Quit jawing so we can kick your butt!"

"Warriors! Attack!" Marco launched himself forward with magic and landed a mighty punch to Mina. When she recovered, Janna and Jackie met her with a few attacks of their own and the rest of the team followed behind for back up. It was incredible how she shrugged off their attacks like they were nothing but mere annoyance. After the barrage, which tired out Marco and his army, she got up and shook them off with a shockwave from a punch to the ground.

Marco groaned, picking himself off of the roots of a tree and he helped up Janna who had fallen beside him. This was going to be tougher than he thought. While he recovered, Tom was busy sending wave after wave of fireballs at Mina, scorching the ground at her feet. It took a moment for the general to realize what he was doing—creating a smokescreen to distract her. Jackie nodded at Kelly and Marco and the slipped around for a sneak attack while Janna joined her boyfriend in providing cover. They all struck her back in a simultaneous blow, slashing her armor to ribbons. Yet the impact did not even cut Mina's skin.

Using her purple hair, she swept Team Starco away like flies. While Tom and Kelly recovered, the humans fell into a groaning heap. Jackie pulled herself to her shaky feet with her ax. "Okay," she said in between pants, "Crazy anime lady is a bit tougher than a crazy hairy lady. Got any bright ideas, General Dorko?" They hung back while Janna joined Pony and Tom in their fight. Marco tapped his chin, noticing that Jackie had a wild glint in her eyes. He shot her a "what's the plan" look and she giggled.

"Where's your sense of battle strategy?" she teased. Mina hurtled Pony Head into a tree and the teens winced on her behalf. "Anyways," Jackie turned to him. "Think you're strong enough to give me a piggyback ride? I'm thinking a double ax attack."

 _Taking a page from Tom and Star's book, huh?_ Marco shot his friend a sly grin. Plus, he was plenty strong from lifting Star for…maybe he should save that thought for when they weren't fighting for their lives. Jackie hopped on his shoulders and Marco charged forward using his magic. They raised their axes for a decisive blow and slashed across Mina's torso on the first pass. Marco used his magic to enchant both blades and they managed to leave damage. For the second pass, the prince charged back around, and Jackie leaped off of him to land a blow to Mina's head. The ax collided with the helmet with a mighty _clang_. The blonde dislodged her weapon and the helmet cleaved in tow perfect halves.

"Nice one, guys," Tom flashed them a half smile after smacking Mina with a flaming whip. She hissed in pain when struck across the face, but she grabbed the whip on the second pass and hurled Tom away. As the demon prince flew through the air, he collided with Pony and Kelly and they all flew into a thorn bush.

"All right, you lil varmints," Mina raised a fist towards them, "I'm gettin' a wee bit tired of you guys gettin' in my way." She punched the ground again and an even larger shockwave knocked Team Starco into trees around her in an arc. Marco held his throbbing head, watching the world spin around him in a whirl. This battle was taking way too long, and they couldn't keep getting battered like this forever. He watched helplessly as Mina's hulking form stalked towards them with magic in her fists. _She hasn't been using her full strength on us_ , his stomach twisted in dread.

Before the hag could pull back for a devastating punch black chains wrapped her around her arms, giving her a high voltage shock mixed with fire. Marco opened his eyes to see Tom and Janna straining to keep her back with a combined spell. "Little help would be nice, Marco," it was Janna who called to him as she dragged a screeching Mina back.

What spell would be perfect for this moment, Marco rubbed his chin. Physical damage, even infused with magic did not do the trick—so there went a good chunk of his spells. She needed something powerful and purely magical to send her reeling. _And I know just the spell_ , he rose to his feet with his mind remembering the steps to making it happen. In his mind, Marco could almost feel Star cheering him on as he performed her dance. Without a wand on him, the ax would have to make due and he twirled the weapon, feeling it growing hot as magic flowed through it. On the last step, he raised the ax above his head and roared, "WARNICORN STAMPEDE!"

At his words, a herd of rearing, angry warnicorns galloped out of nowhere with hooves like thunder. They trampled Mina and battered her with their horns while she screamed. Tom and Janna let go of their spell and looked on in shock like they knew the magnitude of what happened. When the spell dissipated, the friends gathered around an unconscious Mina with weapons drawn to attack—just in case. For a while, she did not move—not even when Tom poked her with his rapier.

"Phew, crazy donut lady is down and out," Pony Head whipped sweat off her face with an ear. "Now let's all go home and—" She was silenced by Mina's hand closing roughly around her mouth. Team Starco staggered back in shock with all eyes turning to Marco. The prince was already exhausted and bleeding—how on Mewni could he handle Mina who was hardly weakened. He would need an army for that…

"I can read you like a book, Marco," Janna giggled. "I've got you an army." With a snap of her fingers about two dozen warriors clad in armor appeared on horseback with weapons drawn. How on Mewni did she do that? Was this an Illusion spell? Tom shrugged at his friend and shot a questioning glance at his girlfriend. "Think of it as an SOS," she waved at the leader of the group, seated upon one of the royal black warnicorns. Marco knew who it was without the knight taking off his helmet.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON-IN-LAW AND HIS FRIENDS!" King River chucked a spear from a horse. It stuck out of Mina's shoulder and she tried feverishly to pull it out. While distracted, River's Kingsguard charged with swords in the air. They had her surrounded by a flash and attacked in a defensive ring. One of the knights kicked Marco in the head from the stirrups, "Aren't you gonna do something, Nerd, or are you gonna hang here like a damsel?"

 _Thanks, Higgs_ , Marco rubbed the back of his head with a scowl, but he could not be mad at her right now. Their eyes met and signaled for a temporary truce. She hauled him up on her horse and they sped into battle. She manned the lance and the reins while Marco blasted the fiend with magic and his ax. Mina howled in pain from the attack from the gashes, magical burns, and arrows from a mounted archer yards away. After a while, she shook them off and fled into the woods.

Marco slid off of the horse and shared a thankful nod with his rival squire. "Don't get used to it," she grumbled, leading her steed away.

"Don't worry, I won't," the prince folded his arms, watching her go.

" _Mijo!_ " Marco turned at the sound of a familiar voice. His father tore off his helmet and gathered Marco into a crushing hug. "You are alright!" He would have complained but seeing the smile on his father's face made the pain of his wounds go away. Then it hit him that both of his parents were here looking for him with River. _I must have worried them sick_ , he felt guilt twinge in his mind. Angie was busy dislodging her arrows from the tree trunks and the ground.

"This stuff takes forever to make," she commented, yanking the last one out of a rock. How strong was his mother that she was able to send a wooden arrow into stone? No matter, Marco rushed and hugged his mother who cried in his arms about how scared she had been for him and Star. She fidgeted a bit, "You can hug me a little less hard or you'll hurt your brother."

"MY WHAT?" Marco let go and stumbled backward. He had a…brother? In the deep layers of plate armor and padding, he had missed his mother's very pregnant belly. No wonder she had hung back for so much of the fighting. Rafael gave his wife a quick smooch on the forehead and they stared lovingly at each other. _Yeah…I can see why this happened_ , Marco rubbed his neck shifting his eyes away from the PDA.

"Don't play innocent, Diaz," Tom rested a hand on his shoulder. "I've seen _and_ heard you and Star do way worse. By the way, congrats on the bro, bro." The rest of his friends echoed their own words of encouragement and they shared hugs all around. It felt so surreal—he had been an only child his entire life! Then his heartfelt heavy because he knew that his prince duties would keep him from properly being around his new brother. _Maybe I'll get him a portrait of me and Star after all of this is over_.

Jackie wrapped her arm around him and grinned at his parents, "That's awesome, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz! What's Diaz Jr.'s name going to be?"

His parents beamed at each other and Rafael whipped out an ultrasound photo from nowhere. "His name is Marco Jr.," smiled Mrs. Diaz. All Marco could do was stare blankly at his parents. They were aware that it did not work that way, right? If it was his own son, that would work, but Juniors couldn't be brothers.

Seeing the odd look on his face, Mr. Diaz smiled at Marco, "What? He looks just like you and has your little mole. And who wouldn't want to be named after a noble prince in the family?"

"And general," Jackie added, slapping Marco a bit too hard on the bad. When the general wince, she shot him an apologetic glance. He shrugged at their reasoning but in the end, that did not matter. He had a little brother to love and protect—that made his day.

"Guess Marco Jr. is off of names you'd give to your son," Tom ribbed him. Janna shot her prince a lidded expression, "You know, Thomas Jr. is very much on mine."

"WHY?!" the demon sputtered. "There's so many cooler names in the family for our little hellspawn than Thomas."

"Like what? Infernius?" Janna's response made him groan and he blushed. As the reunions continued on for a bit, Marco's eyes were drawn to the Butterfly Castle. He hated not being able to hear from Star in so long. _Maybe I can peek…_ he stealthily opened the bond just wide enough for him to look in. The first thing he heard was screaming that froze his blood. _Star is in trouble!_ He dared not jeopardize the mission by prying further but he knew something must have gone horribly wrong.

Tom noticed Marco's odd behavior and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "If Starship is in danger, go! We'll catch up." The princes hugged in a goodbye and Marco climbed on River's stallion. "Everyone!" he said from the horse, "Star needs me. Tom is in charge and will lead you to rendezvous at the castle. Stay safe and keep an eye out for Mina." As his troops said goodbye, Marco goaded the horse in the direction of the castle.

* * *

Star Butterfly gripped the chain on the heavy coffin tighter when she saw all of her favorite people crowded into the throne room of the castle. Their eyes locked on her with shock as if they had seen a ghost—so dramatic on their part. She was going to come back. A nagging sense of dread crawled down her spine when she saw Eclipsa sitting on the throne and Moon in chains below her. When her mother had spent corn-knows-how-long planning the trial, it was not supposed to be set up like this. _And I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like this on Earth_ , then again, Star had only seen Divorce Court on TV. "Order in the court!" Star yelled earning a facepalm from Moon and snickers from the royals.

"Star…we've talked about kicking doors open," Moon groaned, "And the court is in order." Ignoring her mother's comment, Star lugged the coffin in the room, huffing at the effort. _Meteora sure is heavy,_ she wheezed when she made it to the center of the room, passed the glaring royals. It sure was nice to be around great friends again. Dave Lucitor smirked, leaning in his chair with a smug grin.

"Well, well, well," he clicked his tongue, "Why isn't it Mewni's reject princess slinking home with her tail between her legs. And where is her fair prince charming? Don't tell me he bed and fled..." If it were not for the fact that Star had a serious mission at hand, Dave would have been sent on a one-way flight to the next dimension. Marco would never use her like that. Thinking of her prince lying in their sleeping bag, beckoning her to come to him nearly distracted her. _Put those abs away, Diaz_ , she shook her head of her thought.

She eyes clued in on Eclipsa, who sat looking at her from the throne. She seemed genuinely happy to see her and Star almost lapsed into her normal mode of telling her granny about how much fun she had. In fact, that made the princess even sadder. She had opened herself up so much to Eclipsa about everything: Marco, her frustrations with princess duties, her desire to run away…That all required trust. That was now over. Eclipsa made a face at her that was somber mixed with regret. Could the Dark Queen already know her thoughts? _Play it cool until you get her to confess_ , Star reminded herself, gripping the chain.

"Why, my dearest Star," Eclipsa flashed her a smile, "Welcome home. How was your adventure honeymoon?" _Don't let her get out any information on her terms_ , Star's mind said in Marco's voice. She wished she could consult her prince but using the bond right now was too risky. Besides, the question was harmless.

"It was great," she said keeping her voice light, "We brought back Meteora just like _you_ said." The emphasis on the word "you" was very slight, enough for Moon to pick up on because she turned her head with eyes wide. Eclipsa may have picked up on it too but she kept her face neutral. Star noticed her fingers flexing and wiggling in the air as if playing with something… _String magic_ , the princess's eyes narrowed, _Like Mother like Daughter_.

"So, what is this about Meteora?" Moon asked both her daughter and Star. The princess rocked back on her heels, letting Eclipsa answer. She fidgeted on her throne, looking uncomfortable for the first time ever—fingers going into overdrive. _What's the matter? Caught in your web?_ Star folded her with a smirk. Suddenly, the coffin rattled with a hiss.

"I'm tired of the charades, mommy," the audience gasped when Meteora spoke from her prison. "Just tell them the truth. I am born to be Queen of Mewni! The stars foretold it!" Everyone was stunned speechless, even Eclipsa at the bold confession. Moon and Star shared a glance that communicated how sorry they were and that their lives were in danger. _You have to trust me more_ , Star nodded then faced Eclipsa.

"I don't know much about trials," she cleared her throat, "But the evidence confessed on your behalf. Eclipsa, Queen of Mewni—" Star pointed at her, "I charge you with conspiracy to take the throne!" The room erupted in an uproar with the sides arguing if Star could be trusted or not since she ran off or if the coffin really contained Meteora. All the while, princess, and queen stared wordlessly at each other. Several times, it looked like Eclipsa would say something—perhaps an apology—but she hung her head in shame. _I wish it didn't end like this_ , Star refused to look at her.

"ENOUGH!" A sickly green glow emanated from the coffin as it shook uncontrollably causing the fighting to cease. With the sound of wood cracking it burst, revealing a livid monster Meteora. "I've waited long enough! It's time!"

"Meteora!" it was Eclipsa who called to the princess, but she ignored her mother and turned to Star, Moon, and the frightened royals behind them. Laughing darkly, she assumed her final form which involved her growing several feet taller and becoming more buff that Mina. Definitely hairier too. _Guess she takes after daddy_ , Star narrowed her eyes.

"My dear child," this time Eclipsa slid off the throne and held clutched her daughter's finger. The pleading in her voice caught Star and Moon off guard. Wouldn't a dark queen with the kingdom in her grasp and a giant monster daughter who could wipe out the royals in the room want this to happen? "Look at me, Meteora," her voice became somewhat firm. "Mommy does not want a war. Just let me finish the trial and I'll be Queen without this—"

"WHAT IS THE POINT?" Monster Meteora snarled and it shook the room, even managing the knock a few of the royals down. Her yellow slit eyes locked onto a shocked Eclipsa with a mix of ferocity and deep pain. "They killed daddy."

"Who?" the queen demanded. Her daughter raised a hairy paw to gesture towards Moon and the Magical High Commission, eyes watering with tears. "You weren't there…It was after I was taken to St. Olga's. Daddy tried to rescue me, but the Magic High Commission and Shastacan's Kingsguard got to him."

Omnitraxus cut in with, "Maybe if your father didn't try to raze Mewni, this wouldn't have happened. We had to protect our people."

"And daddy had to protect me!" Meteora's voice hinged on a thin wail—like the ones children made when looking for their lost parents. Eclipsa was in full shock and she slumped to the ground, eyes staring at a point unseen. Looking at her granny in that state made Star feel horrible for her. _They would have done that to me and Marco_ , the hair stood up on her neck with dread. If it were up to the Butterflys they would have sent him away after that dinner. But Star shook her head, Eclipsa could be tampering with the strings to make her think that way. She never got a chance to investigate her suspicion because a red fist connected to her face and she went flying. When she came to, the room was in utter chaos with royals running for cover under whatever furniture was not on fire or vaporized into ashes. Moon had managed to free herself and was already leading the charge in her Butterfly form. When she noticed Star rising to her feet, she called to her, "Are you alright?"

"Guess so," Star twirled her wand and readied a magic blast. It burned Meteora's eyes, creating enough of a screen for the princess to nail her with a blue punch. Her mother raised an eyebrow when the monster went flying back into the thrones behind her. "Just a little Marco magic," Star smirked, folding her arms.

Meteora lifted herself off of the ground slowly and roared as her hands glowed purple. _Uh oh, the strings!_ The evil tendrils shot towards Moon, but Star shoved her out of the way in time. They hit a Lucitor noble causing him to brandish a black, enchanted sword. He took a swing at Star who blocked with a chair that was next to her. Watching the wood disintegrate from the slash, she grumbled a curse about why Underworld weapons had to be extra lethal. Rolling out of the way from the next blow, she kicked Lucitor with a magic-infused foot and blasted his face with her wand. Meteora jerked her fingers, making him lunge again, but King Pony Head intercepted him with his horn. "I got this one," he snorted, "I love a nice battle in the midafternoon."

"Star!" she turned to see Moon trying to rip strings out of her arms. Dipping down, she was able to dislodge them like nothing and she flew over to Star. "We have a situation. Meteora has half of the royals under her control!" Star glanced up to see a mob of royals armed with weapons, fists, even furniture. _This is bad…_ "Who's left?" Star asked her mother. She rattled off a list of survivors that included Dave, King Pony Head, and a few random merchants and lesser noblemen. In a way, this was just like Mewnipendence Day—it was time to magically raise an army.

"EVERYONE!" Star used her wand as a megaphone and the fighting halted for a moment. All eyes turned on the princess who had climbed on top of the Queen's throne. Even Meteora and Eclipsa paid attention. "Meteora can use the strings of fate against us! So, everyone partner up and fight in pairs. If your wingman goes down, try to snap them out of it. Oh…and maybe try not to kill them…that's bad." She hoped they would try to focus on that part especially. There was no need to get too crazy.

"But what about all of us non-magic users?" Heartrude cowered behind a stood. _I was getting to that_ , Star scratched her chin. Raising her wand in the air she yelled, "Queen's Army Transformation!" Her allies were magically supplied with knight's armor and weapons, ranging from flails and whips to swords and lances. This was just like from the pop-up book but for good instead of evil this time. The princess herself drew her purple sword and allowed her wand to morph into its bow form. She smiled when she saw Moon look on her with fierce pride.

"Army of Mewni! Battle Stations!" Star let out her fierce battle cry and pointed her blade at the monster and her army. Both sides collided with the clanging of armor and swords and with yelling and shrieking. This was the second civil war battle since the meal in the Underworld, though the stakes were much higher. Meteora largely hung back to let her new soldiers do the heavy work. When Star was not busy hacking away with her sword, she noticed the monster talking to Eclipsa. Why couldn't the queen pick a side already: if she wanted to kick their butts or not she should get on with it! Aunt Etheria leaped at Star with a barstool poised over her head but the princess whacked her with the flat of her blade. Now that she was stunned, Star hit her with a Narwhal blast, and the old lady passed out as the strings dislodged. That entire moment felt completely cathartic. _I've been meaning to do that since the Butterfly family dinner_ , Star grinned, and she moved on to the next assailant.

Nearby, Moon and Dave were fighting back to back against a crowd of relatives. King Lucitor drew his rapier and slashed one of his nephews across the chest and repelled the other with a blast of fire. Star joined the fray and the three royals wasted no time in making progress. "You know," Dave called to her while blocking an attack. "I never thought I would be fighting alongside the Rebel Failure. I will always hate you, but you're doing a good job right now."

"Same to you, Lucitor!" Star sent a storm of magic fireballs from her wand on her enemies. Star's army was making a lot of progress but Meteora managed to revive her fallen forces and bring them back afresh. It was time for a new strategy: she, Moon, and Dave were the strongest magic users and should focus on taking out Meteora. She told her battle partners of her plan and they nodded.

"What do you want me to do, Your Majesty?" Dave asked Star in such a formal voice that it caught her off guard. _He kinda sounds like Tom…_ Knowing her ex's fire and demon magic, the king would be better suited for ranged attacks and providing muscle while she and Moon went in for the harder part of bringing down Meteora. Once they knew the plan, they went off to their assignments. Dave summoned giant pillars of fire from the ground and smacked Meteora repeatedly with them while Star and Moon, both in their Butterfly forms swarmed around her. The goal was to get her tired enough that going for the kill would be easy—there wasn't much they could do with a fifteen-foot-tall monster Butterfly at her strongest. Moon provided the strongest magic attacks, even amplifying Dave's fire magic to inflict more damage, leaving Star to deal physical blows with magic and her sword.

She managed to slice off a piece of her wing, causing the villain to wail for her mother. Eclipsa had scarcely moved since the start of the battle but hearing her child' scream woke her up from her stupor. Her eyes darted from Meteora to her granddaughter and back again as if she could scarcely make up her mind. "Granny!" Star called to her, "I know this isn't what you wanted. Please help us!" She hoped that appealing to her granny side would draw her in. Though Star had not been in the room during her confession, Eclipsa's story told her that the queen was not looking for blood. Just for acceptance from her family and kingdom. Sure, they would have to work out this who "taking over Mewni business" but right now the focus was on winning the battle.

Eclipsa pulled herself to her feet, her eyes twinkling with newfound life as she rushed into battle for Star. _I knew there was good in you_ , Star smiled and provided backup. The queen motioned in the air and her daughter turned to her. "Bind her!" Eclipsa called to Dave who had just released his fire pillars. The king floated in the air and chanted in a low voice as magical blue chain materialized out of thin air, wrapping around the distracted monster. Clenching his fist, he had them bound tight, dragging Eclipsa to the ground. Moon grabbed a length of chain and electrified it to stun their captive.

Looking at her daughter's monster face, Eclipsa folded her arms, "Mommy told you to play nice, you know." Star and Moon shifted out of their Butterfly forms and looked on, sharing a knowing look. How many times had they shared moments like that?

Eclipsa went on, "I wanted you to have the throne and change Mewni for the better. I'm sorry I wasn't around more. Now, let's just go home…together." In another surprise, Meteora began to tear up and her club marks dimmed. Well, …that was easy, the power of love strikes again! Dave unleashed the chains as the battle stopped around them. Meteora was about to take her mother's hand when a blast of white magic struck her in the back from nowhere. She writhed in pain causing Eclipsa to scream for her to get up.

All eyes turned to the door to see a buff Mina Loveberry laughing wildly, raising her hand for another blast. "'Bout time I bag my prey. I'd like to thank the Magic High Commission for the tip."

"We never called you!" Hekapoo challenged. "You've been put out of commission long ago, Mina. Now go back and eat your donuts. That's an order!" Eclipsa stared blankly, muttering over and over about how the Magic High Commission was behind her lover's death. Star reached for her, but the dark queen zapped her with strings, using them to smack her into a pillar. Before Star could recover, an angry purple Butterfly with a black fist rushed towards her. The last thing she heard was Moon screaming her name as she flew through the air.

Star hit the ground hard, her head swimming as darkness crept in her vision. "You…betrayed me," it was Meteora who bellowed this as she held down the princess in the broken marble.

"I—I didn't…call her, neither did the Magic High Commission nor Queen Moon," Star sputter weakly, spitting up blood. The momentary peace and any hope for a clean way out were over. The brainwashed soldiers took up their weapons and the battle was on again. Moon and Eclipsa were already engaged in an aerial battle above the fighting masses. Magic lit up the room like strobe lights at a club, making it hard to see what was happening. _Where's Mina?_ For some reason, that was playing over and over in her head. When she had a brief second, she could not find her—River always told to keep tabs on all of her enemies.

But she did not have time to dwell on it because Meteora raked her claws down her back, tearing through even her armor. Star flopped over on her stomach, feeling blood well up from her wounds. The world spun around her angrily in a smear of color and she slumped over again in the pool of her blood. When she managed to roll to her side, a tidal wave of strings launched at her from Meteora and tore chunks off of her body. She let out a painful scream, feeling her bond break open for a split second. Normally, Star would have told Marco to stay away but she was in too much pain to formulate a single thought.

Letting the strings retract, the monster grabbed Star by the throat and laughed, "Looks like your plans are falling apart. And now, mommy believes me." Dave launched himself in defense but Meteora shot him with a green blast from her eyes and the king slumped with black eyes. Star's eyes grew wide with panic. That's what Toffee did to the Magic High Commission…She peeled gaze from her fallen warrior and onto Meteora.

"You know, souls make me stronger," Meteora flexed her growing muscles. "And I bet yours will be the best of all. Say goodbye Princess Star Butterfly—"

It wasn't the monster's attack Star saw next, but a great white light filled her field of vision and she knew it was Mina. The next thing she knew, Star was on the ground as the light came closer and closer. Her life flashed before her life: the unicorn taming and monster hunting, getting the wand, being sent to Earth, beating Toffee, hanging out with her friends…and Marco. She saw everything from when they first met all their adventures to the Prince's Ball and their quest. "STAR!" someone screamed her name as the magic singed her skin….

Blood rushed in her ears, making her momentarily deaf but her heart hammering in her chest let her know that she was alive. _How? I should have…_ it stopped the second she opened her eyes, her voice screaming in agony even though she could not yet hear it. She realized who had screamed her name before. It was Marco. The same person who stood before her with a clean hole through where a heart should be. _No! NO!_ Her mind shrieked when his body slumped to the ground. The weapons he had been holding fell with the clatter and the fighting stopped around them.

Star crawled to his body and cradled her prince close as she frantically recalled which spell she could use to heal him. He can't die. Not here. Not before they ruled Mewni and got married and had children and adventures…She gasped when a firm hand landed on her shoulder. Coughing blood, Marco flashed her a weak smile, "S—star…I—I…" His eyes rolled in his head and closed as his body became limp in her arms.

"No…NO! Stay with me!" she pleaded, shaking him harshly. " _I love you, Star…_ " was the last thing she heard before the bond faded away. "Marco…please," her voice became a harsh whisper with tears falling. Footsteps were heard from behind her as well as the clinking of armor, but Star did not care. She also did not hear the cries of anguish from Marco's warriors as they saw the scene. Nor did she feel her mother's touch trying to console her. The light of her world was gone. Tragedy had called her name.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

JudgeDreddSA - Oh I remember really loving Young Justice. Glad a third season is happening sometime this year :). And yeah, Star is quite shocked to see her granny turn on her like that. **I haven't seen Young Justice, but yeah Eclipsa has been undercutting them from day one. In the debate of if Eclipsa is evil or not, I think we miss the amount of nuance that is in her characterization. If Eclipsa turns out to be a villain, it would be based more on her selfish actions than her being outright evil.**

acosta perez jose ramiro - Thank you :). **Thanks as always**

Aldal - We was very happy to explore Jackie/Star patching things up FINALLY and boy was it fun. Thank Blackwolf for that bit by the way, as she wrote the Jackie/Star scene. And Eclipsa turning on Star/Marco is sad but... You could see it coming. **Yay Jackie and Star get along. This will become more important in the sequel fyi (even down to sharing Marco stories). Eclipsa's brand of deception is subtle but a lot less outrightly evil than Toffee...Maybe the canon will go there but we'll see.**

The Intelligent Otaku 556 - You know it :). We are ramping things up a lot and chapters 19 & 20 are going to be the most action-packed yet. **Hehe...Hehe...get ready.**

Star's Keyblade4114 - In full agreement with you. Group of magically-powered teens wrecking stuff up in the name of Mewni. Sounds awesome. **The whole idea of Marco being a general is by far the most precious idea the show has come up with, of course I'm using that.**

SuicideGuy - Fun fact; a lot of the story, even till this point, was planned before Season 3B aired. Some 'nods' to canon (Night Party reference, Meteora sucking souls) worked with our original concepts but a lot of what we planned is original content. In fact, if you look at older chapters, you thematically see how so much of the love triangle in Sign (which got resolved fast) mirrored how the canon one is working right now (though I think we give Tom a bit more depth then canon currently). **As my friend said, sparing a few details and nods to 3A the bulk of the story and plot was set in stone before 3B happened. So lucky guesses on my part or am I a prophet? Ch 19 and 20, the plot is all from what I imagined back in the hiatus.**

New Yorktown - The Comission is going to be around next few chapters, so keep an eye out for them there. But regarding Eclipsa, a lot of what we wrote so far fit's within canon characterization. Thank Blackwolf for the Eclipsa here; she nails her just like she nails Star's character. **Canon Eclipsa has a lot to be uncovered and I don't think she is giving us the full story. We will see how the kingdom reacts in 19.**

Scarve - Funny thing about that; you could say the same thing about the show too. Why not use the scissors to visit Star often after 'Scent'? Why not use the scissors to get out of the booth in 'Booth Buddies'? The show avoids that little detail and our '''plot hole''' can be forgiven if you look at things that way. **Basically what RK said, the show chooses when to use scissors, so do I.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome to the dramatic conclusion: Conquer! Thank you guys so much for your support of the story, it's been a real blast! This is the last formal chapter, but there will be an epilogue that leads into the sequel (!) _The Dance of the Stars_. Expect that May/June (basically whenever I'm done with school stuff) and look out for other projects. As always, enjoy! **

* * *

"MARCO!" Star was too numb to see Tom sink to his knees beside her, his face in absolute shock. He shook her repeatedly, begging to hear what had happened but the words did not register in her ears. Not even the screaming of the Diazes nor Kelly and Jackie's wail nor the rest of their friends and family staring in speechless shock could rouse Star. She still held Marco in her arms, refusing to let go. _He's gone…_ Her Marco, her sweet prince, her everything. Gone. The world had grown so cold and dark…. What hurt the most besides being covered in his blood and seeing those beautiful brown eyes closed forever, was the silence. The usual lingering feeling of him—the thrum of his thoughts, the recollections of his memory was not there anymore. Even when she shut the bond, like after that horrible dinner with the Lucitors, there was _something_ faintly holding on. The bond forged by the Blood Moon was gone. Forever.

Time seemed to crawl slowly, the seconds turning into long eternities that increasingly reminded her that Marco was never coming back. If there was a spell to turn back the clock or bring him back…she would trade her soul for it. Tom, who was busy wiping tears from his three eyes, threw his arm around her and sobbed into her shoulder. The rest of their circle huddled around her weeping, but Star could not receive their comfort. She wanted him back.

The dark cackle of Meteora brought Star out of her stupor. The monster and Mina loomed over them with cold, indifference in their eyes while Eclipsa's face was blank—be it from shock or from her own painful memories. It did not matter to Star. She felt nothing but utter hatred for all of them. For Mina for delivering the fatal blow, for Meteora putting her in harm's way, and for Eclipsa—her own granny—for setting up this whole scenario. No matter. What were the three of them but small bugs waiting to be crushed?

"I…love you, Marco," she murmured lovingly though the words got caught in her throat a little. She kissed his lips, feeling the last of their warmth before gently laying his body on the ground so she could stand. Though her heart struggled to find the will to keep going, her spirit raged within her like a wild beast. They took Marco from her…that was all her mind could manage to think.

"You…" she breathed harshly to Meteora, but it applied to the rest of them as well. Clenching her fists until her palms bled from the pressure, Star shouted, "You took Marco away from _me_!" Her savage roar shook the very foundation of the castle, striking deep fear in everyone in the room, even the mindless drones of Meteora quaked. Eclipsa said nothing, looking away from her former ally's heated gaze. Star's body shook violently, and she exploded into her Butterfly form. It was a different variation: instead of shining in triumphant gold, her body bore a deep, blood red aura, and her cheekmarks morphed into moons—matching _his_ cheekmarks. Her palms bore the mark of the Blood Moon with odd runes running up her arms. Marco often called her Butterfly form the "Warrior Goddess," but that victorious fighter was gone. Now Star hovered above the ground like a vengeful Angel of Death.

After staring at her in horror, Tom rose to his feet and brandished his rapier. "Everyone!" he called to his troops, his voice heavy with sorrow but edged with coldness. "Prince Marco…was my best friend." He paused there, letting a sob rack through his chest for a moment. "He meant the world to _all_ of us and I refuse to let…his death be in vain. I am leading this army in his honor and we're taking those hags down!" The weeping troops felt a rush of courage from Tom's words and cheered Marco's name over and over, banging their weapons together in a mighty clatter. "Let's take down crazy anime lady! FOR MARCO!"

"FOR MARCO!" The army shouted and followed behind the Prince of the Underworld with heavy hearts and fearless rage. Mina was surely going to pay for what she did! First, they had to finish off the rest of Meteora's army that lumbered around the room like zombies. It would be a good warm-up round for the battle to come. The army plowed into the masses with the clanging swords and the scraping of armor. Tom and Jackie lead the bulk of the army in physical fighting with Janna using magic to dislodge the strings controlling them.

"Hey, boyfriend!" she called to Tom in between blasting a couple of mind-controlled royals with magic. "Might wanna revive daddy over there. We need all the firepower we can get when we get to Mina!"

Janna knew a bit of the personal history between prince and king, but there was no time to let old grudges get in the way. Though he grumbled under his breath, Tom laid a hand on his father and revived him with a simple spell. The king rolled over sputtering and gasping for breath, then climbed to his feet facing his son. He shot Tom a grateful glance, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Tommy," Dave breathed, using an old nickname for his son that made Tom feel oddly warm inside. "What's the game plan here? Glad to see Prince Marco being of use."

Tom's eyes shifted away, and he struggled to keep in tears, "Father…Marco is dead." What surprised the grieving prince was seeing the look on Dave's face morph from shock to anger tinged with sorrow. Charging fire to his fists, the king growled, "No one hurts the prince but _me_. C'mon son, revenge is my specialty."

Following the Lucitors came Team Starco while the rest of the army picked off the remaining royals. Donut lady narrowed her eyes at them and laughed. "Look at the little maggots coming to defeat me. Y'all make me smile."

"Shut UP!" the troops jeered at her together, assuming the battle position. Jackie, Pony Head, and Kelly launched their attack first with Tom, Dave, and Janna providing crucial backup with magic. The mix of fire and purple magic kept her busy enough for the other half of the team to land critical blows. Pony Head hit her with an especially wicked horn blast, tripping Mina on the ground like an upended turtle.

"This is for Earth Turd!" she neighed, stabbing Mina directly in the eye. The villain screamed in pain, holding a bloodied socket while writhing. Tom even felt a bit sick at the display, but he shoved his misgivings away and smacked Mina with more fire. Janna and Dave used magical chains to bind her and the rest of the team launched onto her and unleashed relentless one attack after another. For a while, it seemed like their effort was working for Mina lay limp on her side. Then she caught a second wind and exploded out of the bind, knocking the entire team back. They all hit walls or tables or other combatants, passing out unconscious. Mina's eyes narrowed, and she taunted loudly, "Weak. Just as I thought of ya varmints. No one can defeat Mewni's greatest warrior!"

"You…forgot about someone," it was Jackie who picked herself up off of the chair she had landed on, shaking off splinters and grabbing her ax. She made her way through the on-going battle, swinging her weapon in a great arc.

"Ha! You're just a puny lil human," Mina cracked the joints in her neck, "This will be easy."

Jackie smirked, preparing to attack, "So was Marco!" With a tremendous yell, she leaped into the air and crashed the blade of her ax into Mina's shoulder before she could be batted away. Rolling to avoid the blow, Jackie dealt another blow to the forearm as it came near her. No human should be able to fight like the blonde did, but the hatred at this beast for taking her friend away fueled her rage. She refused to yield, even when the hag landed blows to her body. One punch particularly nailed her in the stomach, causing Jackie to cough up blood.

The girl dropped her weapon, rolling on her side clutching her body as Mina loomed over her, "Like I said, too—" Her speech was cut short by a red beam of pure energy shooting out of the sky. Clutching her ears from the unearthly scream, Jackie's mouth dropped in utmost horror at the sight of Mina's flesh being boiled away. When the blast ended, Star picked up the burnt and still alive lady and chucked her as hard as she could through the castle ceiling to a place far away.

"Uhh…thanks?" Jackie felt her heart hammer away in the greatest amount of fear she had ever felt. On the one hand, Star saved her and destroyed Mina—which was good—but that attack was…the scariest thing she had ever seen. Marco was right about how powerful of a spell Star had used to kill Toffee.

Star blinked and went back to her own battle with Meteora. She had the monster cornered behind the main table like a cat stalking a mouse. It's amazing how the big, haughty jerk was now struggling to beat the princess. _**Come out, come out wherever you are**_ , Star's mind taunted as she looked for her prey. She closed her eyes to cancel out the sights and sounds of war. Curling her lips, she tasted the air in an attempt to follow the monster's disgusting scent. Meteora was close…There! Star rolled to block the enemy's attack with her six hands. She repelled her away and blasted her with red magic, singeing Meteora's fur. The giant crashed into the far wall, crumbled the thrones to dust and splinters while Eclipsa gasped behind Star. With the monster passed out, the princess picked her up with brute strength, flinging her into the stained-glass windows. The rainbow shard fell like rain, lacerating friend and foe alike. A few sliced Star's arms and wings but she shook off the pain like nothing. She had already experienced the worst pain imaginable.

She made her hands into fists, watching them become consumed in the ruby light. Her eyes bore into Meteora's like lances. " **Prepare to DIE!** " Star lunged forward with magic surging in her fingernails. They connected to Meteora's chest and she mercilessly ripped out chunks of fur while screaming with rage. It took a while, but the monster countered with a kick that pushed Star back, so she could blast her with magic. It hit the princess, burning her body but she shrugged off the pain. All those who took Marco away from her were going down. No matter what. _**C'mon Meteora, do your worst**_ , she grinned darkly.

Stings flew out of Meteora's fingers into Star's flesh, ripping chunks but they couldn't sink into her. In fact, some of them bounced off and into the monster's side. The princess charged electricity to her hands and touched the strings, shocking Meteora. With the foe weakened severely, Star brought up her wand to end this once and for all.

If the six, purple arms from Eclipsa didn't grab her, Star would have blasted Meteora to bits. Instead, her granny brought her down on the ground, stabbing her with sharp strings. Star slapped her face then dug her nails deep into the queen's skin, making her bleed. Meteora, roused by her mother's cries stomped over to intercept but Moon beat her to it, grabbing Eclipsa by the neck and tossing her aside.

"You take care of Meteora, I have Eclipsa," Moon helped her daughter up. Star could feel the icy wrath in her voice. Marco had been her mother's beloved son-in-law who had helped her a lot as a prince. Moon charged into Eclipsa and wrestled her to the ground while her daughter turned back to Meteora. The monster charged like a bull, but Star caught her by the horns and ripped them clean off her head with a loud snap. Hissing in pain, Meteora punched the ground, sending a tidal wave of debris that knocked Star out of the castle. Next thing she felt was a hot blast of magic burns her face. _**Keep it up, I love getting angry**_ , she smirked, letting the ire grow and grow in her blood. Once Meteora let up, she rushed at full speed into her, body slamming the monster with so much force that the huge crater took out half of the castle's back walls.

With bricks and tapestries raining behind her, Star stalked closer it Meteora with her wand glowing red-hot. " **This ends HERE!** " she barked harshly. There was not a shred of pity in her soul. How would she deal with this heinous creature? Blasting her to goop was too easy. Ripping her to shreds was too messy. "Star!" she turned to see Tom and Dave approach her cautiously.

"Let us help you," the prince rubbed his hands in devilish excitement. She nodded at his notion, getting a good idea of his plans. Tom and Dave summoned the strongest coffin they could muster together, while Star bound Meteora with indestructible, gold chains. The Lucitors, with Janna pitching in to help even though she was badly hurt, dragged the howling beast into the coffin and watched it descend into a flaming pit below. "That's what you get when you mess with our friends!" Janna kicked dirt over where the coffin disappeared.

Star slowly floated over the spot too, laughing in an unhinged manner as she began to cry again. " **That's for hurting** _ **my**_ **Marco,** " she wiped the red tears away with one of her arms. Suddenly a flash of purple magic struck Star, making her fall to the ground. " **Really think I'm not afraid to hurt you, granny? After how you tricked and betrayed me?** " Star spat, fixing herself and holding her wand in a death grip.

The dark queen fired again but Moon flew over to Star, casting a defensive shield around them. "So, family against family is how this is going to be," Eclipsa said sadly, charging magic into both her hands. "I really didn't want to hurt you two." Moon made her shield emit a pulse, pushing Eclipsa back.

"How _dare_ you act like your innocent in all this?!" Moon spat, with Star blinking at the raw anger in her voice. "I trusted you, both as a little girl _and_ as an adult. I thought you cared about my daughter but after letting you kill Marco…. You are nothing more than a monster. Just like your _daughter_." Moon removed the shield and charged blue lightning with her six hands, shocking Eclipsa almost out of her Butterfly form.

Star flew forward and punched her granny in the jaw, causing her to fall into a death spiral to the ground. She hovered in closer for the final attack when Eclipsa violently grabbed Star's arms, charging dark magic into them.

" **You…** think that… **Dark magic can hurt…** Me?!" she growled though she was inwardly freak out by how her arms grew darker and darker. Suddenly Moon appeared out of nowhere, prying the black arms off of her daughter, even as the dark magic spread through her body. The Queen screamed in agony but managed to pull Eclipsa off of her daughter.

" **Mom!** " Star gasped when her mother fell to the ground limp from the attack. The Queen flashed her a faint smile. "I…I'm fine, Star," she struggled to get up. "Don't worry about…me."

The princess tried to help her when a black bolt of energy brought her to her knees. Her body refused to move or defend herself and she felt her life force draining rapidly. _If I die…then I'll be with my Marco again_ , the thought brought an odd sense of comfort. Little did she know but the moon turned red above….

* * *

"Marco…Marco!" The boy's eyes snapped open at the sound of someone calling his name. _Star?_ No. It was definitely not her voice though it was feminine and sweet…almost alluring. _Where is Star?_ Then again, where was he? His vision was full of whiteness in all directions. The last thing he could remember was bursting into the throne room seeing his princess, battered and wounded from battle, lay on the ground as Mina levied a blast. He had to do something—she would have died. Flashbacks of watching Toffee walk away with the light of his life gone screamed in his head. "STAR!" He ran to her and in the blinding light, his mind went back to one particular memory from their days on Earth….

They were playing chess. What possessed Marco to try to explain one of the hardest games on Earth to a girl who had more energy than a rocket on a sugar high, was beyond him. Perhaps it was seeing her miss her home one day when she talked about the cool stuff the dimension had to offer. The real answer was less poetic: it was raining, and Star saw the game sitting on his dresser. So far, the game went by pretty well after Marco explained what each piece was and how they moved. His bestie was either really latching on to his excellent instructions or she got _really_ lucky.

" _Ha! I took your funny hat guy with my hornless warnicorn!_ " She grinned, taking the white piece off of the board. She meant that her knight took his bishop, but her odd names for the pieces made Marco sigh gently. Almost lovingly so. There was something about her quirky antics that made him feel so… _in love?_ He shook his head at that—he loved Jackie and being caught up in the game must have scrambled his thoughts. Forcing himself to focus, he noticed that Star was about to move her king. Nevermind that it was not her turn yet, he stopped her hand with his.

" _You don't wanna do that, Star_ ," he chuckled at the confusion in her eyes, " _The King is the most valuable piece. If I captured him, you would lose_."

" _And the Queen can do all this cool stuff but to protect her king_ ," the princess scratched her chin. Marco knew it was the other way on Mewni. The queens had all the power and it was the king had a very little impact on society. _I wonder if I would be a more involved king_ , Marco pondered for a split second before his mind froze at the implication of his thoughts. The next king of Mewni would be Star's _husband_. Was that what he wanted? They were just friends and he was definitely in love with Jackie—yet why couldn't he stop thinking about being by Star's side forever.

" _Everything alright in there?_ " he flinched with Star rapped her knuckles on his forehead. When he responded with a blink, she giggled and talked about how he sat there like a zombie. After an apology from his end, the princess went back to studying the pieces. She looked kinda cute with how she stuck out her tongue in concentration.

" _Hey, Marco?_ " she looked at him. " _Remember that Mewnipendence Day story?_ "

" _What about it?_ "

" _I never told you about what happened to the Queen's general. He became her king_ ," Star said with her eyes still on her black queen. Huh, Marco's mind wondered why she made him her general for a hot second but pushed that thought away. He was thinking way too deeply about a stupid historical reenactment—Star chose him because they were close friends, nothing more.

She continued with her story, " _You know, we don't really have generals leading armies in Mewni, but in times of great danger, the king will be knighted to lead her armies on the Queen's behalf. At any point, he is prepared to die for her_." The boy looked at his friend, marveling at the weight she assigned to each word. Would he do the same for her?...

Marco's felt cold dread prick his heart—actually for the first time, he realized that his heart was not beating. In a panic, he ran through the white void desperate to find someone to tell him that his worst suspicions weren't real. He paused, having tripped on something unseen and the world exploded into view. The whiteness faded away to reveal a large expanse of a purply-bluish sky full of stars shimmering over a golden landscape below. There were even crystals that grew out of the ground or hung in the sky too. Weird jellyfish creatures spent their time floating lazily in the air with the clouds or floating in the shimmery, shallow sea in which Marco stood. Normally, he would have complained about his socks getting wet, but he had bigger issues at hand. When he picked himself off of the goopy liquid, he noticed a chubby, pink baby unicorn blinking at him in surprise.

"Sorry," the prince muttered as the pink creature scampered off to its herd nearby. At least he knew that he was in the Realm of Magic—the place where he saved Star from during her sleep portalling stint. Why was he here though? Part of him suggested giving in to the beautiful landscape and forgetting from whence he came, but that was silenced by his worry for Star and his own fate. In speaking of, he had not found the source of that voice calling his name.

"Are you looking for the Firstborn?" Marco turned with a start to see another blue unicorn talking to him. Maybe he hit his head in the real world. "The Firstborn?" he cocked his head.

Suddenly out of the golden sea came a galloping white unicorn that was weirdly shrieking at him. _It's that sound Star had been following_ , he realized as the steed came closer. She stopped about a foot in front of him and when he still continued screaming, Marco closed her mouth. It was rude to scream at people creepily on Earth.

"Are you the Firstborn?" he asked, giving the creature a good once-over with his eyes. She was smaller than unicorns on Mewni—probably more pony-sized since her unblinking, glowing eyes came to Marco's. Her mauve mane and tail flowed in the breeze like waves, matching the landscape around her. What made Marco even more curious was the golden butterfly pattern on her flank, but he could not put his finger on why.

The unicorn continued to stare at him, "Yes, I am the Firstborn."

Okay, there was a start. Maybe she would know why he was here. Seemingly picking up on his thoughts she said in a cruelly, calm voice, "You are here because you are dead. All magical beings come here when they pass on."

"I'm dead?!" Marco clutched his hoodie as the cold reality set in; the point was really driven home when he realized that he couldn't feel his heartbeat. No! This couldn't be the end! Not when he was supposed to help Star rule Mewni and go on wacky adventures and raise a family. Not when his warriors needed him to lead the battle. Marco sank to his knees with a soft _sploosh_ from the liquid under him. A million thoughts swirled in his head of what could have been—the loneliest phrase in the English language. What was worse about the situation: the fact that he had lost his future with Star or that she had lost him? Marco had seen Star leave him and die before, but she hadn't. Letting his hands slip off his lap as he cried, his cheekmarks glowed and he realized that he was touching magic. From somewhere it rippled and churned violently. It was Star tapping into really deep magic and through it, he could feel her utmost despair and agony.

 _I have to get back to her!_ Marco rose to his feet with determination coursing through his spirit. She needed him, and he needed her. The Firstborn tilted her head in thought, considering something for a moment. "So, you are _him_ ," she swished her tail. Well, that was kinda cryptic. "You are bonded to the One that made me… Marco."

The way she said his name brought him back to those tender moments of laying in bed with Star at night, watching the moons and stars of Mewni through her window. How warm and safe and content those moments made him when they held each other close, often saying nothing as to not disrupt the bond between them.

"Star made you?" Marco's eyebrows furled. Then it hit him—she must have done so when she restored the wand after Toffee destroyed the crystal. _She did a nice job_ , he studied the Firstborn for a second. The creature came in closer, "Come with me."

Climbing on her back, Marco resigned himself to an odd adventure. If Star made the unicorn, things couldn't get _that_ bad. The Firstborn managed to plunge into the magical sea and instinctually, Marco held his breath until he realized that that was not needed. When they surfaced again, he spied a small island—like the kinda from tacky postcards. It was complete with white soft sand that felt amazingly warm without shoes on and a small copse of lanky palm trees. In the middle of the tree was Glossaryck tending to a black cauldron of stew. Man, did it smell delicious: meat and spices danced through Marco's nose and his stomach rumbled. _How is that possible if I'm dead?_

"Why hello, Marco. Come eat some stew; I think I have the recipe on point this time," the boy was taken back when he heard the little man speak in words. For months, Glossaryck was in a vegetative state yelling "Globgor" and chasing squirrels, and now he was just _fine_.

"I always have been," Glossaryck took a sip from his ladle, smacking his lips, "I was only acting like that, so you and Star could learn on your own." If it weren't for a fact that the man might be Marco's ticket out of here, he would have slapped him across this dimension. He had to clean up after Glossaryck, for corn's sake! Fuming, the prince sat down on a log near the cauldron, debating one eating a bowl.

He looked at the small guru and sighed, "Am I really stuck here?" After squirting eye juice into the soup, which definitely made Marco not want to eat it anymore, Glossaryck nodded. "Yep, you are most certainly dead now."

"Oh…" Marco let his voice trail as he watched the soup boil. He began to sob again, clutching his knees to his chest thinking about all of his friends and family and Star missing him. When he lifted his eyes, he noticed Glossaryck watching him with a neutral expression. He gave the soup a stir, "You know, Marco. Just because we're here now doesn't mean we have to always be here." His voice carried an odd sense of softness. "When Star died, she tried looking for a way out—"

Of course, the soup! Star had told Marco about how she dipped down through it to bring her back to life. He bolted out of his seat, fiercely digging into the pot and ignoring how the hot liquid burned his spirit hands. _Seriously, how is this possible?_ In the background, he faintly registered Glossaryck calling his name over and over. Suddenly a wooden spoon collided with the prince's head and he yelped from the pain. Rubbing his sore cranium, he shot a glare at Glossaryck.

"You know, Marco, I'm disappointed in you," the blue man narrowed his eyes.

"Me?! I just wanna get outta here and be with Star!" Marco cried in anguish in front of Glossaryck's uncaring eyes. For once could he care about his plight? Sure, the two were never friends on Earth but Marco didn't need a teaching moment—he needed to go home.

With a sigh, Glossaryck continued, "Things don't happen the same way twice. And between you and Star, I thought you paid attention to what you learned in the monster temple about the Blood Moon. You know what, I'll just show you." He clapped his hands and the Realm of Magic faded into a great black void that was lit up by uncountable strings tangled one on another in deep layers.

"This is the Void of Fate," Glossaryck announced, spreading his arms wide. "All being in the universe are bound to one another through these strings. As you see, I'm practically made of them. I am all-knowing after all." Marco saw that there were so many of them around the guru that they appeared like a single white plane. When the prince looked at himself he noticed that all of his strings were snapped off on one end and a sick gray. They dangled aimlessly in the air like ghosts.

Glossaryck gave one of the strings a pluck, "When a creature dies, all the strings are served." So, all of the connections to his friends and family were gone forever…thanks, Glossaryck. Reminding him of the obvious made the hurt wash over him anew. Wiping the bitter tears away, he noticed that the wise man pointed at something wordlessly. Following his gaze, he saw a single red string emanating from his heart to somewhere deeper in the void. It was strong and vibrant instead of dull and atrophied. Touching the string, Marco felt it sizzle with heat in his fingers. This was the Blood Moon Bond, it was still colorful because…it was connected to Star!

With a hopeful grin, he turned to Glossaryck who smirked himself—odd to see from an unfeeling being. "You know, I expected your wife to be this dense, but not you. The bond between the two of you is indestructible across dimensions and time. Across life and death. Across Fate itself. Wanna go be with Star? It's going to take a lot of magic to make the leap."

The answer was obvious. Marco gripped the string tightly, feeling the warmth and energy flow through it. _It feels like Star_ , he chuckled. As for the magic bit, if Star could resurrect herself then he could too, using her magic. _Just say words,_ his mind played his princess's sweet voice. He tapped into his deepest memories: of when they met, all their adventures, the Prince's ball, even the painful ones of arguments and when she was with Tom. They swirled in his mind like a camera reel, growing stronger and stronger. All the while, his cheekmarks became deep red—almost like a shade that didn't exist—and the light filled the entire void. In his state of meditation, Marco found the words to say, "I call the power of the Blood Moon unto me, that unites two across the Void of Fate. Take me home with my true love, cleave our souls forevermore!"

At that, all of the strings turned red then gold with the light blinding Marco's eyes. He hissed as the red string crackled like lightning, causing it to burn his hand. _Must bear it_ , he gritted his teeth at the pain. Humans were not built for this type of magic, but then again, he was a magical being too now. The Void of Fate, now deep red, began to fade away. The last thing Marco saw was Glossaryck leaning back with his arms folded, "You owe me pudding…when...you wake—"

* * *

Gasping loudly, Marco's eyes shot open and his heart raced faster than a galloping warnicorn. Before he was fully aware of where he was, he felt the sensation of something soft binding his limbs and covering his face. In a blind panic, he burst through the restraints with a great rip then yanked the cloth off of his head. Way to suffocate a prince, he fumed. _Wait…I can breathe!_ He sat up, savoring the feeling of air in his lungs and the rapid beating of his heart. _I'm alive!_ The Blood Moon Bond did it! It hit him that the clothes he had wrapped in where funeral linens for covering dead bodies. In fact, when the prince looked around, he saw other bodies in the same cloth all around the room. If there were _actual_ casualties, then things were going really badly. He had to find Star and fast.

A loud explosion happened outside of the room, bringing Marco to his feet. This was the first time that he realized that his body was charged with energy like he had never known tiredness in his entire life. He could run forever…or was he floating? The red light of his cheekmarks burned bright, casting an aura around him. A violent crash made him look up to see Kelly flying through the wall from the outside and skidding across the floor. Cursing, she slowly picked herself off of the ground, twirling her sword. She wiped something off her face and Marco realized it was a mix of sweat and tears.

"Kelly! What's going on?!" When he called to her, the girl dropped her weapon, falling over.

"Holy…shi—" she muttered over and over as Marco floated over to her. He tried to help her up, but she slapped his hand away, drawing her sword. "Get away, ghost! Ugh, …my mind must be playing tricks on me." The last part of her comment was tinged with pain. _I should probably stop floating then_ , he chuckled inwardly, dispelling his aura through his cheekmarks stayed. _Guess they're permanent now_ , he rubbed his cheeks. Now, he was super cool Prince Marco. "By the way, I'm not a ghost," he touched her shoulder. "It's really me!"

The next thing he knew he was on the ground from the force of Kelly's crushing hug as she cried into his hoodie and armor, which were covered in burn marks around his heart. She babbled on and on about how horrified she had been when she found him dead in Star's arms and how she thought she would never see him again. They got up, both crying a little from the emotional journey.

"Where's Star?" he asked softly, "I need to find her."

Kelly adjusted her glasses and said solemnly, "Star…she lost it when you died. I—I've never seen her like that. Ever. As you can see we're suffering heavy losses. Mina has been dealt with and Tom dragged Meteora to hell. Eclipsa is still left and kinda unstoppable." _Looks like I missed a lot_. Then he thought back to the cave on the quest—he knew exactly how to defeat her.

"Not with the Dance of the Sun and Star they aren't," Marco puffed out his chest. "Take me to my princess!" They two friends exchanged a high five and raced towards the throne room with weapons ready for war. Marco tried over and over again to call Star, but he could not reach her. She probably shut the bond because of pain and had no idea he was back. _I'm coming, my love_ , he gripped his ax tighter. The castle was in ruins, holes broke through the walls, carpeting was burnt, and sections of the roof where missing, letting in the moonlight from outside. How long had Marco been dead?

He had no time to ponder because he and Kelly burst through the throne room door with a triumphant roar. "TURN AND FACE ME!" Marco bellowed, and the room of combatants stopped fighting at once, some even shrieking and dropping their weapons as if they had seen a ghost. Tom and Jackie looked absolutely stunned with Janna and Pony blinking beside them. Both of his parents fainted with River catching her mother before she hit the ground. _I guess they have thought_ , he couldn't blame them. On the ground, before him, covered in a red aura was Star, slumped over in defeat in her Butterfly form. At the sound of his words, the bond jolted open, making Marco reel backward from the impact. All he could feel was her pain oozing through like hot wax. She kept telling herself that it was all an illusion…that he was gone. And she refused to look around because what if he wasn't really there?

 _Oh, Star…_ Marco smiled, walking through the rubble and the crowd with his cheekmarks blazing proudly with the Blood Moon above. When he placed a hand on her shoulder, she spun around with eyes red from weeping. _I'm sorry I scared you_ , he leaned in for a passionate kiss, not caring if there was a battle still waging around them. She was in shock throughout the entire moment and when he pulled away he smiled, " _I love you, my bright and shining Star_." Saying it through the bond made it real and she pulled him into a mighty six-armed hug, sobbing hysterically.

"Marco…" her voice returned to normal from her scary one, crying his name over and over as she refused to let go in case he disappeared. " _I'm not going anywhere_ ," he assured her with another kiss, letting his experience in the Realm of Magic seep through for her to see. " _You are my lifeline. My home_ ," his words made her finally really look at him when he cupped her cheek lovingly. All around them, their friends and family gathered, crying for a good reason this time. Even Tom when he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Nice to have you back," the demon prince murmured softly.

Before everyone could let their guard down and really celebrate, there was one last thing for Star and Marco to do. Take out the Queen of Darkness. The prince marveled at the surge of strength flooding Star's veins like a river. Standing up tall, she clenched her six arms and glared daggers at Eclipsa who watched oddly amused.

"I guess I underestimated the power of the Blood Moon Bond," she rubbed her chin. "Never seen it do that before and those cheekmarks look good on you."

"Can it, Eclipsa!" hollered Marco, taking one of Star's hands. "You know it's over. Star and I are destined to win this battle. If you give up, maybe we can just crystalize you again." _Or we will bring you down_ , his mind added, and Star nodded. He never liked that old lady in the first place. Now there was _definitely_ no love loss here. Looking behind him, his army grabbed their weapons with eyes glinting in the gloom. Though they were tired, physically and emotionally, they were following their general into battle. "Army of Princess Star, let's end this!" Marco drew his rapier and they rushed forward.

Angie, Janna, and a few other magic users provided cover with their range attacks while Tom and Pony lead a small band to directly attack Eclipsa. The goal was to tire her out a little for the prince and princess to offer the fatal blow.

Star's first attack was a more lethal version of her crystal heart daggers which Tom set on fire for more impact. Eclipsa hissed and flew away but she was caught by her granddaughter and spun in the air like a top. " _I hope you got better at volleyball_ ," Star teased Marco and sent the queen his way. He spiked her to the ground with a huge smack, cracking the marble floor like ice.

Star and Marco landed on the ground, dropping into battle poses. Eclipsa chuckled, spitting out some blood that trickled from her mouth. "So, the 'dream team' is back as it were. You two really remind me of my monster husband and myself. Such memories…" She fixed her dress, her face contorting into a harsh expression.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but…actually who am I kidding? You killed my husband!" Star blasted golden light right at Eclipsa's feet, making her jump in the air. Marco used his magic shield to fend off magic blasts from Eclipsa as Star kept shooting again and again on rapid fire.  
" _If you keep doing that, you will tire out._" He nearly laughed at her response to how fun this was. She really was his Battle Goddess, but now was the time to think smart. Eclipsa was a cunning opponent, not too unlike a game of chess. " _Seriously, let's try something. Follow my lead._" Marco half expected a glare from Star, but she nodded firmly at his idea.

She stopped shooting, confusing Eclipsa though she retaliated with shooting strings at them. The couple high-fived while dipping down, letting their deepest memories pass between them. All those nights together, the Blood Moon Ball, even every moment they called each other's names. They dipped down so far that it felt like they became one: their hearts beat together, breathing in sync, even their movements perfectly mirrored each other. There was no end or beginning either of them. " _It's like our souls are bonded_ ," they even thought together. Of course, they both knew it to be true now. A red string wrapped around their joined arms, crawling up to their shoulders as they let go.

They both shielded Eclipsa's strings before shooting theirs at the Dark Queen, holding her still in a red web. Now that they had her where they wanted, Star and Marco grabbed the wand together, watching it morph into a larger version that incorporated parts of both of their designs. It had Marco's teal compass in the middle, surrounded by Star's bell and crystal. The wings on the side were two red butterfly wings adorned with little crescent moons, the sign of their bond. The two looked at each other, knowing exactly what to do as the wand glowed red. "I call upon the Blood Moon," they chanted together, "That binds us across fate and fortune, space and time, life and death to grant us it's mystic powers to protect us from our darkest foe!"

The army looked on at the sight of mist swirling around Star and Marco as the magic charged. In the sky above the Blood Moon grew redder and redder with the symbols from the cave carved on its surface: a sun and a star dancing. In a huge burst of magic, a stream of red and gold magic shot from the wand like a cannonball, vaporizing Eclipsa and basically anything behind her. When the pair lowered the wand, the dark queen and half the castle was completely gone. Not even ashes remained.

"Whoa…" they breathed, never moving their eyes from the spot. Star had used all of her energy and was back to her normal form with her heart marks while Marco's newly permanent moons faded to a faint red on his cheeks. It was hardly believable—Eclipsa was dead, and Meteora and Mina long gone. Marco, Star, and their friends won the battle.

"We did it!" It was Pony Head who let out the first cheer with the rest of the army and healed royals joined in the celebration. Hugs, kisses, and pats on the back went all around, even among strangers. Star and Marco were too busy passionately kissing to notice much of anything—including the disgust on the faces of onlookers. They parted, still grinning at each other from ear to ear. "Star, I love you _so much_ ," Marco kissed her cheek. "Almost never got a chance to say it again."

Star held him closer, "And I love you."

"Star! Marco! Quick!" the broke apart to see Kelly running towards them in panic. "Something…is wrong with the Queen."

Star let go of him immediately and took off for the other side of the throne room—or what was left of it—with Marco close behind. It hit him that he never saw her fight…. His heart almost stopped again for the second time that day when he saw River sobbing while cradling his wife's body to him, pleading desperately to wake up. The dark magic that had to affect her for so long had spread all up and down her body. _No!_ Marco sank to his knees beside Star who held her mother's limp hand while she cried. _She can't be gone…_ his chest heaved seeing the woman who had become his second mother in so many ways lay still.

Dave Lucitor, struggling to mask his hurt crouched beside the prince reaching out to try to heal the queen but Moon lifted her arm and stopped him with a firm grab.

"Don't bother, Dave," she said weakly but with a brave smile on her face. "It is my time to see…my mother again." The king was taken back in hurt but nodded solemnly, getting up to grieve in private.

"No…NO!" Star sobbed. "You can't leave me! I'm not ready to live without you." Moon cupped her daughter's wet cheeks softly. "Nothing can…be further from the truth. You are more than ready to be Mewni's Queen... even more than I was." She paused for a second, taking in a shaky breath. "Plus, you are not alone…you have Marco with you to be your shield, your strength, your lifeline. I always loved you like a son, Marco. Take care of my baby girl."

"I—I will, Moon," the prince vowed firmly in between sniffles. Lastly, the Queen turned to River with a bittersweet smile and kissed his cheek, "My dearest River. My love, my king, my soulmate…I'll wait for you always and you can make it. Promise me you will."

He nodded weakly, "Y-yes Moon Pie. I love you…"

"And I you…" at that she breathed her last, dying surrounded by her family as the first rays of dawn broke over the horizon. Marco held Star as they both cried with their friends gathering around them with warm hugs. River was an absolute wreck, wailing in unfathomable grief still holding Moon.

After a while, Star pulled away from Marco and looked around at the grieving royals and other Mewmans. Even with the sorrow in her eyes, he saw the determination and grit that made her so strong in the face of danger. Picking up the crown, she placed it wordlessly on her head and stared at her subject with the wind blowing her hair behind her like a cape.

"Long live the Queen!" It was Tom who gave the first cry with others joining in the chant. They even bowed to the ground with Manfred blowing his horn. Queen Star turned to Marco and helped him to his feet, holding his hand tightly. The bond was a mess of sorrow on both side, but they knew they had each other. They turned around when River cleared his voice. His eyes were dulled with pain, but he stood to his feet and wordlessly passed his crown to Marco.

"Me?" the boy sputtered, almost refusing the object when it landed in his hands.

"Marco, my boy… _my King_ ," River said slowly, "If _anyone_ is worthy of ruling Mewni alongside my daughter—it's you. I can't do it without—" his voice cracked there and faded but Marco didn't need to hear the rest of his words. Nodding, he passed the crown for Star to place on his head. " _Are you sure?_ " she eyed him, sharing how if he accepted then he could never get out of this arrangement. Plus, they would become officially betrothed to marry as soon as possible. " _As if I'm not married to you already_ ," he teased slightly before adding seriously. " _I'm staying by your side forever; however, you want me._"

She placed the crown on his head when he bowed. _It's not like I was any more ready when I became a prince._ "Long live the Queen and King of Mewni!" Amidst the ruins of the castles and the cheering yet crying faces of their friend and family, stood Star and Marco hand in hand facing the dawn of a new day. Together as always under the eye of the Blood Moon.

* * *

 **Review Round-up**

Sugar - Yes, the CoHM are jerks but as you can clearly see from 19, Eclipsa isn't the completely innocent one here either. **Yeah, you see sides of everyone here. As for true villian...maybe we'll see.**

SuicideGuy - Thank you for the kind words! Friendly tip; if you see a mixture of text like this ('Example') and this ('Example'), then the non-bolded is me, RobertKellett, and the bold is Blackwolf. But for the story, I think you're gonna love how we use the blood moon. Keep on reading to see how we handle Meteora and other things. And to think we are one of the longer stories on fan-fiction... That's just nuts. For my own projects, honestly waiting until finale airs to see what I can be inspired from with that. Expect something from my own personal projects in the coming days/weeks. **Hey, blackwolf here! Many of your questions are answered in 20. As for the sequel...probably will have the same rating but don't rule out .5 chapter stuff for M rated stuff.**

Goldey9058 - Well here it is! **Get ready!**

allen Vth - Chap 20 answers what's gonna happen with Marco but yeah, regarding how we weave canon elements in within Sign's canon, is quite fun. It also really helps that we are very in-tone with the current canon, so using elements feels as if we are just organically incorporating them into our world. But I must stress, outside of basic nods to specific things, a lot of the story is completely original and was planned well before S3B even was announced for airing. **Welcome to the darker and edgier side of the moon, lol. As RK mentioned, _Sign_ works well with 3B because the series has been rather on point right now. **

Guest - Reason for the split up is that there were multiple objectives to complete and the simple fact Meteora puppeteer'd them to fight one another before... They figured it would be best to split up for the battle. Yeah, Star and Marco face things best as a unit, but there was a logical reason to why things are set up this way. **Ditto to what RK said about Eclipsa using the bond againt them.**

RedLukas - You're answer is in 20. Enjoy ;). **Mwhahaha**

Star's Keyblade4114 - Mina is an idiot and jerk, but a skillful one. So while this sucks, we played with her character logical, even if it was really dumb character logical (to be fair, she's not right in the head within canon either). **Yep. Welcome to feels town but don't worry.**

Aldal - You are going to love the ending we planned here, but Dante is interesting. Blackwolf intended for Dante and Eclipsa to be Tomar but good friends and after a break up; aka what Tomar should have been within canon (and likely will be in S4). And you notice how they really click as friends, it was fun to see that get realized. **Glad you enjoyed the chapter and Dante-gotta love him! The name Tristian comes from a tragic Wagner opera about starcrossed lovers called "Tristian and Isolde" fyi. 20 holds the answers about Marco.**

The Intelligent Otaku 556 - Our boi is going to be interesting for sure, as you see from 20. **I love to write good cliffies! Marco...you'll see what happens in 20. Trust me on this!**

acosta perez jose ramiro - We will keep it up :). **Thanks**

 **brazillianguy14- Lol, I'm a hardcore Starco shipper, I won't let you down I promise! I'm glad you enjoyed 19!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, we've made it to the last short chapter of this fan fic. Sorry, it's a tad late, but life got in the way. See below for Author's notes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Against the backdrop of the pink Mewnian sky, the Butterfly Castle largely lay in ruin. The main part above the throne room was blasted into bits of pulverized bricks and furniture that lay in heaps about the courtyard. Also strewn across the ground, several of the spires were tipped over like fallen trees and whole walls were missing. Yet in the wake of the destruction, scaffolds were erected to start building the palace anew, signaling that it was time for the kingdom to do the same in the loss of their great monarch. That was Star's intention for donning on her regal dress from the Prince's Ball and clutching her mother's crown in her gloved hands. Moon was dead, and it was her turn to lead Mewni onward.

 _Maybe without these stupid gloves_ , Star scratched at the annoying white cloth on her hands before rolling them off and tossing them on her bed. It was a dawning of a new era for Mewni, and Star was going to be queen her way. What else could she change right now? Looking in the mirror she scowled at the bun, desiring for her locks to run free like a herd of warnicorns. _Hmm…where's my brush?_ Her eyes darted over to her messy nightstand—Marco always told her that she needed to clean it one of these days. It would take an eternity to find her brush in there! Maybe it was time to test out wandless magic since being queen meant she would have to master that.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on what her brush looked like and how it felt like in her hands. _Come to me!_ She balled her hand into a fist, feeling her body shake in the effort it took to channel the magic. What would help? Her mind doubled down on its attempt to focus, trying to conjure an image that would aid her flow of magic.

"Need help, Star?" At the sound of his voice, Star's palms glowed red and her hairbrush dislodged itself from under a pile of weapons and snapped into her now open palm. She smirked, twirling her brush in her fingers while she started freeing her hair from the pins that held it in place. This magical Queen stuff was going to be a breeze. Total piece of cake. She frowned a bit, listening to Marco chuckle a bit through the bond.

Turning around, she saw him lean against the doorway in his dapper prince attire, holding a smaller version of her crown in his hand. Though he was also being crowned too, Marco would remain her Prince Consort until they married—probably six months or so after Star turned sixteen, which was the age for royal engagements. " _Lemme give you a hand, my Queen_ ," he made his way to her side, gently taking the brush from her hand. " _Rather bold of you approaching the queen without bowing_ ," she shot him a teasing glance as he brushed her hair. For some reason, the grooming activity always made her relax instantly and she rested her back against her chair. Marco had such a cute face.

"Oh please, Star, I'm your husband," he leaned to kiss her cheek before continuing. There was a lot going on in her head about what the coronation meant for him. If Marco thought things were tense when he became a prince, they were about to get much harder. The entire kingdom rested in the hands of two scared fifteen-year-olds and there was no going back after the coronation. Especially for Marco, the first human ruler of Mewni, and she hoped he was truly ready for this.

"Ready for what? Being your king?" he stopped brushing and rested a hand on her shoulder. Star turned around and studied the proud look on his face. He looked so regal, especially with the cheekmarks that had become a permanent feature on his face. In many ways, Marco was a completely different person from the Safe Kid she met on Earth almost two years ago. Instead of the overly cautious boy, before her was a confident young royal, whose eyes blazed with confidence. Then again, the most important thing remained the same: he was her adventure buddy and bestest friend in the universe.

"You made me the guy I am," he flashed her a loving smile that made her blush. "I'd still be stuck in school with Alphonso and Ferguson right now trying to work up the nerve to nod at Jackie." They both laughed at that comment for a moment before letting silence engulf the room. Marco sighed, dropping his eyes for a bit and contemplating a matter in his head that was too jumbled for Star to grapple with when she peeked into their bond.

He took her hand and spoke in the same tone he used the night he swore to stay forever by her side on their last visit to Echo Creek. To think that the dinner discussing the Prince's Ball was only about four months ago. Ah, the simpler days. "I know what you're thinking. You're worried about our future because I'm Mewni's first non-Mewman king, and we're both not even sixteen yet. But I've literally sworn to stay by your side forever at least three times. Believe me, I'm not going anywhere, Star."

"Remember that crap from the dinner in the Underworld or with my family," she shot up out of her chair, her face conveying all the seriously she could muster. "That's just the beginning. And I can do this ruling thing by myself if it means protecting you."

She was about to tear up when Marco wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Star Butterfly." The way he murmured her name sent chills up the queen's spine. "Remember that I told you before we separated to take on Eclipsa and Meteora? That I would follow you like morning follows night? I'm not trying to be your hero here…or even your friend. You said it yourself—that I'm your soulmate, your lover, your lifeline, your _king_. If watching you date Tom, psycho royals, and death itself can't keep me from you—nothing will."

At that point, she began to softly cry into his shoulder while he patted her back, releasing waves of gratitude and deep love through the bond. She didn't deserve him. " _You do, Star_ ," he assured her with a kiss on the forehead. " _I don't deserve you. You're the coolest girl I've ever met_." She giggled at his response, which mirrored that one time he lured monsters to Earth to make her happy over not getting a call from Oskar.

"Your Royal Highnesses!" the embracing pair jumped when Manfred burst through the door with a fanfare flourish. "Oh…am I interrupting something…"

"Yes, you are, Manfred," Star groaned, letting Marco go. "But fire away—what's up."

The butler bowed before her, "It is time to meet your public, my Queen." The teens shot a tender glance between the two of them and grabbed their hands.

"Ready my Queen?" Marco smiled at her which made feel the warmth of a sunny day. No, she wasn't ready; but with her king by her side, just as he always had been since they first met, Star knew that they could face anything.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey guys, first off, thank you SO much for reading and loving this story. This has been a real blast to write and I can't be any prouder of this. The whole inspiration for _Sign_ came from a hyper-realistic dream which became Chapter 1. The rest of the story is more-or-less my predictions for 3b and season 4. So far, quite a few themes have been confirmed in the canon like Star and Marco confessing before Tomar actually ending ( _Booth Buddies_ is forever my favorite episode of season 3), Tom becoming a huge bro (minus trying to kill Marco in Ch 2), and Meteora being dealt with in the finale. There's still a lot more show left, and season 4 can't get here fast enough!**

 **In the meantime, I'm not gonna leave y'all hanging. As I have hinted, there is a sequel story _The Dance of the Stars_ , which I should start posting weekly starting within the next couple of weeks and a cool shorter bonus story set in the same universe. Also some various one-shots. Again, thank you so much and I hope you stick around for what's coming next.**

 **-Blackwolf**

Sign of the Moon was one heck of a ride to work on, with so much ambition put into this story. Normally, if you read any of my stuff, a lot of my stuff is focused on Starco and has fun adventure elements. But I feel confident in saying my assistance with Sign, is some of my best writing. Between Blackwolf and myself, so much of the cast felt 'right' in comparison to stuff I both wrote and read on Fan-Fiction. One thing I really think should be noted is how 'different' the fandom became after Season 3 released and honestly, it helped shaped how we approached Sign.

It's a story that isn't 'just' a continuation from where Monster Bash left off. But it's not 'just' an AU either. We feel it's a very strong homage and respect-piece for the show itself, showing the creators why we love it in the first place. Work on Sign with Blackwolf also helped me re-evalutate my own writing approaches and how I view Star herself. When you really work with her character, she is so much fun to write. And making her a focus is honestly a bit rare in the fan-fiction scene, simply due, to I think, how hard it is to make her balanced.

Star is either too flawed and you don't like her, or something a bit out of character in a few areas. Sign is one of the very first times I saw her done perfectly and that's all thanks to Blackwolf's powerful vision of Star's character and soul. If Sign should be remembered for anything, it should be for how it has one of the best and most authentic Star Butterfly's in the fan-fiction scene to date, with only a small handful of stories (Monarchs of Mewni) beating or coming close to it.

-RK


End file.
